Hold Me, hyung!
by simahiro
Summary: No sumary Cho Kyuhyun Kim Kibum Park Jungsoo Kim Heechul Lee Donghae Super Junior. Family. Brothership.
1. Chapter 1

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 1_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Sudah sejak setengah jam lalu kedua tangan Kibum setia menutup telinga Kyuhyun. Di tengah malam seperti ini seharusnya mereka sudah lelap dalam mimpi. Dan meskipun suara ribut dari luar kamar mereka sering terjadi, keduanya tetap bisa tidur. Namun malam ini terasa sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak menangis, justru memandang polos pada kakak yang 7 tahun lebih tua darinya. Dan sekalipun Kibum menutupi kedua telinganya, dia masih bisa sayup mendengar suara-suara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyung." panggil Kyuhyun kecil.

"Ne?" Kibum mencoba memperjelas gerak bibirnya agar Kyuhyun tahu dia merespon panggilannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan. Meminta agar Kibum melepas bekapan di telinganya. Kibum nampak berfikir. Menimbang. Dan setelah memastikan kegaduhan di luar mulai menghilang, barulah Kibum melepas bekapannya. Dia mencoba melepas senyum. Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun membalas senyum. Terkesan polos.

"Kibum hyung tidak tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie sudah mengantuk?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, namun secepatnya segera mengangguk. Kibum mengernyit.

"Hyung tidur, Kyunie juga tidur."

Kibum mencubit pipi gembil adiknya. Menimbulkan tawa renyah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kibum menarik selimut. Meminta Kyuhyun berbaring, dia sendiri ikut berbaring dan merentangkan selimut ke tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuh menghadap Kibum. Bergerak mendusal ke dekat Kibum. Kibum yang mengetahui itu mendekatkan dirinya juga. Kemudian merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Menepuk-nepuk perlahan. Dia tidak akan bernyanyi, karena dia tidak bisa bernyanyi. Dia lebih suka menina bobokan Kyuhyun dengan usapan, tepukan dan pelukan saja dibanding bernyanyi.

"Hyung."

"Belum tidur ?" Kibum membuka matanya kembali. Dia hanya memejamkan mata tadi.

Kyuhyun mengerjap memandang wajah Kibum yang selalu dia kagumi. "Jung Soo hyung akan pergi?"

Kibum diam. Tidak bisa menjawab.

"Evil hyung juga?"

"Fish hyung juga?"

Kibum masih tidak bisa menjawab.

"Hyung." panggil Kyuhyun yang tidak juga mendapat jawaban meski sudah menunggu. Dia mengerucutkan bibir, menunjukkan diri bahwa sedang kesal. "Kenapa tidak jawab Kyunie? Apa itu pertanyaan yang sulit? Apa harus bertanya pada seongsaemnim?"

Kibum menarik senyum sedikit geli. "Tidak, Kyunie. Kau tidak boleh menanyakan itu pada gurumu. Dia tidak memiliki jawabannya."

"Lalu bertanya pada siapa?"

Kibum menurunkan pandangan, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mendongak menatapnya. Kibum mengusap pipi adiknya. "Hyung tidak tahu, Kyunie. Mianhe."

Mata Kyuhyun redup. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kibum. "Jung soo hyung dan Evil hyung ingin pergi. Kibum hyung juga akan pergi."

Kibum menggeleng. "Siapa yang bilang? Hyung tidak pergi. Disini, selalu bersama Kyunie."

Bukannya tenang Kyuhyun justru menangis. Air matanya mengalir tanpa suara. "Aku dengar hyungie. Fish hyung akan ikut Evil hyung. Jung soo hyung akan membawa Kibum hyung. Kyunie dengan siapa?"

Mata Kibum ikut berembun sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menjawab hal itu. Hanya rengkuhan yang bisa dia berikan. Kyuhyun masih 5 tahun. Entah bagaimana harus menjelaskan keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Setelah kepergian kedua orang tua mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan, mereka jadi berantakan. Kedua kakak tertua mereka lebih sering berselisih dibanding dulu.

Puncaknya adalah saat kedua kakak mereka itu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negeri. Masalah timbul dari sana. Pertengkaran Jung Soo dan Heechul kian meruncing. Pada akhirnya masing-masing sepakat untuk membagi pengasuhan adik-adik mereka. Donghae ikut Heechul. Kibum dengan paksaan Jung Soo, ikut pergi ke Singapura, tempat Jung Soo mendapat beasiswa.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kibum sungguh berat harus meninggalkan adik kecilnya. Dia sudah menukar dirinya agar Kyuhyun saja yang ikut Jung Soo. Tapi Jung Soo keberatan. Dia kuliah, dan Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda. Akan sulit mengasuh Kyuhyun. Belum lagi harus mengurus paspor dan sebagainya. Berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain yang sudah memiliki paspor. Tidak mungkin juga Heechul, Kyuhyun tidak begitu akrab dengan Heechul. Kibumlah yang selama ini sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang mereka harus dipisah.

'Kyuhyun akan ikut Paman Yesung, di Gwangju. Jangan khawatir, Kibum. Saat kau dewasa nanti kau bisa kembali. Kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu.'

Kibum masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Jung Soo untuk meyakinkannya. Dan dia tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Kibum masih terjaga, selagi Kyuhyun sudah tertidur karena menangis. Dia ingin berpuas diri memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Sejak Kyuhyun lahir Kibum merasa dirinya lengkap. Selama enam tahun dia menjadi anak bungsu, tapi tidak merasa yang terkecil. Dia tidak bisa bersikap manis dan beraegyo seperti magnae-magnae lain. Percaya atau tidak Donghae hyung jauh lebih pantas dijadikan magnae. Setelah kelahiran Kyuhyun, Kibum jadi mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa seperti itu. Memang dia bukan ditakdirkan sebagai si bungsu. Dia ditakdirkan menjadi seorang kakak. Untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat menganggap dirinya sendiri memiliki takdir seperti itu Kibum memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada si kecil. Melakukan semua yang terbaik untuknya. Dan tidak sekalipun menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin dia hanya akan membuat wajah itu tersenyum.

Tapi hari ini, dia melihat Kyuhyunnya menangis. Adiknya tidak sepolos wajahnya. Anak lima tahun itu mengerti bahwa keluarganya berantakan dan mereka akan dipisahkan satu-satu. Kyuhyun mencemaskan dirinya. Dia pasti berfikir akan sendirian. Dan itu pasti menyakitkan.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunie." air mata Kibum mengalir. "Hyung janji akan segera pulang, dan kita akan bersama lagi. Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan khawatirkan apapun. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, yakinlah, bahwa hyungmu ini selalu memikirkanmu. Hyung mencintaimu, Kyuhyunie."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Berjalan ke dapur dimana mereka sedang berdebat di meja makan. Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan mereka masih terjaga dengan perseteruan ini.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur." Kibum hanya ingin mengatakannya sekalipun mereka perduli atau tidak. Kibum tidak ingin duduk, dia berdiri menyandar di tembok. Jungsoo dan Heechul berdiri berseberangan meja. Donghae duduk tidak jauh dari Heechul, menautkan tangan, wajahnya sembab, mata dan hidungnya merah. Sesekali Donghae menyusut ingus.

"Aku dan Donghae akan pergi malam ini."

"Kau masih bersikeras?" sambut Jungsoo ramah. "Kau serahkan Kyuhyun dulu ke pamanmu, baru bisa pergi!"

"Astaga, kau egois sekali, Park Jungsoo! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau bisa pergi sendiri, dia sudah jadi pamanmu juga, sialan! Aku dan Donghae sudah tidak punya waktu! Donghae, cepat pergi bersiap!"

Donghae bangkit dengan berat hati. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul, dimana dia biasa tidur. Namun tidak lama dia berbalik kembali.

"Boleh aku melihat Kyuhyun sebentar, Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae pelan. Suara serak karena banyak menangis.

Heechul mendengus. Mengedik memberi ijin. "Jangan lama-lama."

Donghae berjalan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Adiknya tidur dengan nyaman di bawah selimut motif pinguin. Donghae duduk di tepian kasur. Memandangi wajah nyenyak sang adik.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunie. Hyung tidak cukup besar untuk mengambil tanggung jawab. Hyung janji akan segera kembali. Jangan sedih, jangan sakit, jangan lupa padaku." air mata Donghae menetes. Tanpa niat menghapusnya, Donghae mengusap kepala adiknya sayang. "Hyung menyayangimu. Tidak akan lupa padamu. Aku akan kembali, aku janji." Donghae membungkuk, mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama.

Sebelum hatinya semakin berat pergi, Donghae bergegas bangkit dan keluar. Tanpa memberi jeda langkahnya dia langsung masuk ke kamar Heechul. Mengenakan jaket serta mantelnya.

Heechul masuk setelahnya. Mengambil mantel serta koper miliknya. Mereka sudah membereskan pakaian mereka serta berkas-berkas yang diperlukan sejak kemarin. Mereka tinggal pergi.

"Meski berat, tetaplah melangkah. Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun disini. Tidak ada masa depan. Kita pergi untuk meraih apa yang kau dan aku inginkan. Tegaklah, Donghae." Heechul menepuk pundak Donghae sekali.

Benar. Mereka pergi demi masa depan. Tanpa orang tua mereka hidup tanpa arah dan kesulitan. Mereka masing-masing berfikir tentang masa depan setelah hari ini. Baik Heechul maupun Jungsoo memikirkan hal itu. Begitu mendapatkan beasiswa mereka langsung menerimanya dan segera memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar rumah.

Donghae menggendong ransel, serta menyeret kopernya. Memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah mengikuti Heechul, sang kakak. Di luar Jungsoo dan Kibum masih berada di posisi masing-masing. Tidak bergeming saat mereka keluar. Tidak ada ucapan selamat jalan pun salam perpisahan.

Inilah mereka sekarang. Tanpa kerukunan dan basa-basi. Semuanya hancur. Kebahagiaan mereka pergi bersama kematian orang tua mereka.

Kibum menghela nafas dalam begitu Heechul dan Donghae menutup pintu depan. Jungsoo pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu dia mengucapakan sesuatu pada Kibum.

"Tidurlah, Kibum. Besok kita pergi menyerahkan Kyuhyun."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Saat Kyuhyun bangun dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Tidak juga Kibum di sebelahnya. Dengan sangat panik dan takut dia berlari keluar. Mencari siapapun yang bisa dia lihat. Saat menemukan Kibum di meja makan dia langsung memeluk hyungnya itu dengan erat.

"Kyu, wae?" tanya Kibum mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Kyunie takut hyungie. Kyu pikir hyung pergi."

Wajah Kibum menjadi lebih murung. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur. Dirinya memang harus keluar saat Kyuhyun sudah lelap. Menemui ketiga saudaranya yang lain. Ketiga wajah yang terlihat lelah dan marah. Terkecuali Donghae yang cengeng. Wajahnya sembab bekas air mata.

"Bum hyung?" Kyuhyun menarik baju bagian depan Kibum, yang melamun.

"Ne?"

"Hyung iblis dan fish hyung kemana? Kyunie tidak melihat mereka."

Kibum mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Menahan gejolak marah yang menumpuk sejak berhari-hari lalu. Semalam kedua saudaranya pergi tanpa pamit kepada adik mereka. Namun kemudian dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang juga hendak melakukan hal yang sama.

Membiarkan tanya Kyuhyun tidak terjawab, Kibum menoleh pada Jung Soo yang datang. Wajah yang berbulan-bulan ini tidak lagi terlihat ramah. Tidak ada lagi senyum malaikatnya, atau tutur katanya yang menenangkan. Jung Soo telah menjadi seseorang yang lain.

"Bersiaplah. Kyuhyun aku yang akan memandikan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kyunie mandi sendiri!" seru Kyuhyun tanpa menduga apapun. Dia berlari ke dalam kamar dan kembali lagi dengan handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kibum masih menatap datar Jung Soo. Menunggu hingga Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya dalam kamar mandi. "Aku akan tinggal."

Mendengus keras. Jung Soo tidak mengurangi ketegangan situasi ini. "Jangan mempersulitku, Kibum."

"Kau yang membuat ini sulit!"

"Sial!" umpat Jung Soo. "Aku ini hanya mahasiswa beasiswa Kibum. Kau pikir dengan apa aku akan mengurus kalian berdua?! Tinggalkan Kyuhyun dan aku berjanji kita akan kembali menjemputnya kelak. Dalam situasi dan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik dari ini!"

Kibum tidak lagi membalas. Dalam ketidak berdayaan dia diam dan menahan diri. Bangkit dengan memendam emosi dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dia harus membereskan pakaian sang adik.

0o0o0o0o0

"Mianhe, paman." Jung Soo mengucapkannya dengan menunduk.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Demi noonanya yang sudah tidak ada, dia sungguh tidak keberatan mengasuh Kyuhyun. Yang paling disayangkannya adalah kenapa mereka bersaudara jadi terpecah-pecah seperti ini.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun yang bermain di halaman dengan Kibum. Tersenyum sedih. "Apakah harus seperti ini, Jung Soo-ah? Kau tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik, paman. Tidak akan lama. Aku berjanji akan segera pulang begitu pendidikanku selesai. Kibum juga akan mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik disana. Kyuhyun," Jung Soo diam untuk sejenak. "dia akan kuat. Aku yakin."

"Bukan itu. Tidakkah kau khawatir Kyuhyun akan merasa dibuang?"

Jung Soo mengepalkan tangan dibawah meja. "Paman." Jung Soo menatap Yesung lurus. "Tolong jaga Kyuhyun. Aku akan segera pergi."

Yesung terpaku saat Jung Soo dengan paksa menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Berdiri, membungkuk hormat kemudian keluar. Dia memanggil Kibum untuk segera pergi. Yesung masih belum bergerak hingga dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang keras. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam tangan Kibum menahannya untuk pergi. Hati Yesung miris. Dia beranjak cepat.

"Kyuhyunie," Yesung merengkuh Kyuhyun. Memaksa tangan kecil itu melepaskan Kibum. "Mereka hanya pergi sebentar. Kibum hyung akan segera pulang."

Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Dia hanya menatap lurus-lurus Kibum dan Jung Soo. Kibum menghindar menatap matanya. Begitu juga Jung Soo. Kyuhyun merasakan hal aneh dalam hatinya mendapati sikap keduanya. Dengan perlahan dia melepas genggamannya di tangan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap diam kedua kakaknya yang menjauh. Yesung masih memeluknya di belakang. Sesekali mengusap kepalanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sana. Kyuhyun hanya ingin hyungnya. Keluarga yang dia kenal.

Yesung sedikit oleng saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berpaling dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat. Tangis anak itu pecah. Keras dan menyayat hati. Yesung mendongak menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Tapi tetap saja jatuh. Deras tidak tertahankan.

TBC

Keterangan :

Park Kyuhyun : 5 tahun

Park Jungsoo : 20 tahun

Park Heechul : 20 tahun (Beda bulan lahir dengan Jungsoo)

Park Donghae : 14 tahun

Park Kibum : 12 tahun

Hhhh akhirnya saya keluar lagi :)

Hallo ada yang mampir baca?

Semoga ini bisa jadi pengisi waktu selama menunggu Kyuhyun kembali :)

Selamat membaca yang sudah mampir, sampai jumpa di next Chapter

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I))


	2. Chapter 2

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 2_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

10 Tahun kemudian.

Suara langkah berlari menuruni tangga. Keributan di pagi hari. Lelaki 40 tahunan yang berdiri di dapur, memasak sesuatu, tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan berlari di ruangan, bocah!" tegurnya. Mematikan kompor dan membawa masakannya ke meja makan. Meja pendek di tengah ruangan. Seorang remaja tiba di anak tangga. Tangannya sibuk menyimpulkan dasi. Tas sekolah dan blazer hitamnya di _kempit_ asal di kanan kiri ketiak.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeleng. "Kemarilah, sarapan dulu."

"Aku terlambat, paman."

Lelaki itu menghentikan tangannya yang menyendok nasi ke dalam mangkuk. Menatap si remaja dengan tatapan dingin. Membuat si remaja meringis kaku. Dan terpaksa melangkah mendekati meja makan. Duduk dengan nyaman di bantalan duduk. Pamannya tidak pernah suka jika dia pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan. Peraturan pertama, sarapan adalah wajib.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sesudah keponakannya duduk dengan manis. Melanjutkan kegiatannya. Meletakkan semangkuk nasi di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ayo, makanlah."

"Selamat makan." seru remaja itu mengawali sarapan.

Mereka sarapan dengan hening. Hingga yang tua memecah keheningan dengan suaraya yang khas. "Kau tidak akan terlambat. Kau pergi dengan Kangin ahjussi."

Si remaja menggeram pelan. Protes. "Kenapa selalu merepotkan orang lain…"

"Tidak merepotkan. Kangin satu arah denganmu." Kangin adalah tetangga Yesung. Seorang supir. Setiap pagi akan pergi untuk bekerja. Kyuhyun sering dititipkan untuk menumpang jalan.

"Yaa. Terserahlah." remaja itu meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku selesai. Aku pergi, paman."

"Kyuhyun." panggil si lelaki menghentikan langkah keponakannya di ambang pintu keluar. "Semangat!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Semangat!"

Yesung tersenyum lebar melepas perginya Kyuhyun. Sudah sepuluh tahun. Dan syukurlah dia bisa merawat anak itu dengan baik. Dia masih ingat 4 hari penuh dihabiskan Kyuhyun dengan diam dan menangis selepas ditinggal hyungdeulnya. Dia berusaha keras membuat anak itu kembali ceria dan menjalani hidup. Itu berhasil. Kyuhyun tumbuh dengan baik. Dia memenuhi semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun, meski tidak berlebih tapi juga tidak kekurangan. Toserba yang di kelolanya menjadi satu-satunya tempat penghasilan, cukup untuk hidupnya dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi terkadang Yesung merasa tidak bisa menjangkau hati Kyuhyun yang paling dalam. Ada sesuatu yang tersimpan jauh didasar hati anak itu. Entah apa, mungkin kecewa. Atau lebih buruk dari itu. Tidak masalah. Selama Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum dia akan menganggap itu masih baik-baik saja.

Satu harapannya, mereka yang pergi agar segera kembali. Menjadi keluarga yang utuh lagi.

Tidak terasa sudah cukup lama Yesung termenung di meja makan sederhana itu. Dia harus bergegas pergi ke toko. Maka dengan segera dia membereskan meja makan dan bersiap.

000000000000

"Pagi Kyunie!"

Seseorang menyapa Kyuhyun dengan ceria. Kelewat ceria dan berlebihan. Kyuhyun risih. Dan berapapun sering pemuda tampan berdimple bak artis itu melakukannya setiap pagi, Kyuhyun tetap tidak terbiasa.

"Eits!" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan pada Siwon yang akan memeluknya. "Tidak ada pelukan!"

"Kyunie pelit. Sebentar saja."

"Tidak hyung!" Kyuhyun berbalik. Siwon dengan cepat mengambil kesempatan itu. Memeluk gemas pemuda 15 tahun yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Siwon hyuuung!" jerit Kyuhyun membuat semua menoleh ke arah mereka.

Bukannya risih mereka malah menertawakannya. Kyuhyun adalah yang termuda di kelas itu. Beberapa kali dia mengikuti akselerasi hingga masuk ke High School lebih dini.

Belum juga Kyuhyun bisa lepas dari Siwon, datang seorang lagi yang bersuara melengking nyaring membuat telinganya berdengung dipagi hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryewook, remaja mungil yang bersikeras meminta dipanggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolak itu mentah-mentah karena merasa mereka satu tingkat, itu artinya mereka teman, bukan 'tua-muda'.

"Lho, Siwon sunbae lagi-lagi disini?" heran Ryewook. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang meminta tolong padanya. Siwon menyengir lebar.

"Kau juga, kenapa ada disini Wookie?!" marah Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan permintaan tolongnya. Ryewook itu di kelas sebelah, tapi suka keluyuran di kelas Kyuhyun.

Ryewook memasang senyum manis. "Menemui adikku, apalagi, Kyuhyunie?" balasnya.

Kyuhyun meringis ngeri. Siwon menatap Ryewook bingung. "Kau punya adik Wookie? Siapa?"

Ryewook mendnegus pada Siwon. Dia menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Yang kau peluk itu! Lepaskan! Kau mencemari kepolosannya!" Ryewook menarik lengan Siwon yang memerangkap Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Melihat kesempatan itu Kyuhyun segera menjauh dari Siwon.

Siwon mengerjap. Tidak sadar jika kesayangannya lepas. "Wookie, kau salah. Kyuhyun itu adikku. Ne, Kyunie kita makan siang bersama dikantin nanti."

"Anniyo! Aku sudah membuat bekal untuk Kyuhyunie!" Ryewook menunjukkan bekal yang dia bawa. Si mungil itu tidak pernah absen membawa bekal ganda sejak berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Bekal khusus bagian Kyuhyun.

Siwon merengut. Sama sekali tidak menggemaskan. "Kau selalu ingin memonopoli Kyunie untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Kyuhyunie, nae dongsaeng." tegas Ryewook.

"Anni! Anni! Kyunie, nae sarang dongsaeng!"

"Milikku!"

"Kyunie milikku!"

Dan berlanjutlah perdebatan yang sudah sering terjadi. Kyuhyun menutup telinga. Berlalu pergi tanpa disadari keduanya. Mereka terlalu fokus memperebutkan 'Kyuhyun'. Padahal masing-masing tahu Kyuhyun bukan milik siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di tempat ini. Taman belakang sekolah hasil tangan dari klub berkebun. Mereka benar-benar pandai menanam dan menatanya dengan cantik. Ada sebuah bangku panjang di tengah kebun. Beruntung Kyuhyun datang saat pagi. Saat paling pas jika ingin menyendiri.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang. Matanya menikmati aneka warna dari mawar di depannya. Cantik. Dan semakin cantik dengan berbagai warna disana.

Mendadak hatinya sepi. Dan terasa sakit.

'Hyungie, jeongmal bogoshippo.'

00000000000

"Heumm ini lezat hyung." Kyuhyun memuji masakan Ryewook. Dia selalu menikmati masakan pemuda itu. Benar-benar lezat.

Ryewook tersenyum senang mendapat pujian. Dengan semangat dia memakan bekalnya. Mengabaikan seorang yang sedang menekuk wajah karena merasa diabaikan.

"Siwon hyung, aaaa!"

Siwon yang sejak tadi menekuk wajah langsung membuka mulut dengan senang hati. Karena Kyuhyun menyuapinya tentu saja dia tidak menolak. Ryewook terkekeh kecil.

"Lain kali jika ingin bergabung, Siwon sunbae harus bawa bekal juga." pesan Ryewook yang juga bergantian menyuapi Siwon.

Ya, itulah mereka sebenarnya. Meski kadang bertengkar, ada saatnya mereka akur.

"Wookie, masakanmu benar-benar lezat." komentar Siwon di tengah kunyahannya. "Pelayan di rumahku tidak ada yang bisa memasak selezat ini."

"Sunbae berharap aku menggantikan pelayan rumahmu, begitu?"

Siwon tertawa. "Itu bisa juga." Ryewook menggeram tidak terima, suapan yang hampir di berikan beralih masuk ke mulut sendiri.

"Kau akan cepat gemuk, hyung." sahut Kyuhyun ikut berkomentar. "Kuda gemuk. Kuda bunting."

"YAK! Aku kuda jantan, Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryewook saling pandang. Tawa keduanya pecah. Siwon memandang keduanya dengan raut tidak suka. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah penyebab mereka tertawa.

Ketiganya duduk-duduk saja setelah menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang dibawa Ryewook. Harus dibagi dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit cerah.

"Kyunie, pulang sekolah main ke rumah, ne."

Kyuhyun menggeleng atas ajakan Siwon. "Aku harus membantu paman Yesung." Kyuhyun hanya tidak tega jika pamannya itu bekerja sendirian. Dia menumpang selama ini, merasa harus tahu diri jadi sebisa mungkin dia akan pergi ke toko untuk membantu pamannya. Meski Yesung tidak pernah meminta apalagi menyuruhnya membantu di toko. Pamannya membiarkan dirinya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau selalu ada disana sepulang sekolah. Kapan kau bisa bermain bersama kami?" Ryewook sedikit mengeluh.

"Wookie, Siwon hyung jangan diajak bermain, dia harus belajar." Kyuhyun membuang embel-embel hyung pada Ryewook. Dia hanya akan memanggil Ryewook dengan hyung disaat tertentu saja.

"Kita bisa bermain berdua tanpa Siwon sunbae."

Siwon tidak suka dengan ide yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. "Bagaimana jika membantuku belajar saja? Setelahnya kalian bisa melakukan apapun di rumahku."

"Kau _modus_ Siwon hyung. Bagaimana denganku yang harus menjaga nenekku?" Ryewook tinggal bersama neneknya. Dia berasal dari Seoul, pindah untuk menemani sang nenek yang tinggal seorang diri.

"Aku tidak bisa, hyungie." sekali lagi Kyuhyun menolak, berharap keduanya mengerti. Dia memejamkan mata. Menghindari pembicaraan itu.

Siwon dan Ryewook merebahkan diri di kanan kiri Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama saat di sekolah saja." putus Siwon.

"Belajar, hyung." kembali Kyuhyun mengingatkan Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh. "Ne ne. Pasti."

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuh menghadap Ryewook. Matanya terpejam mulai tenggelam dalam tidur.

0o0o0o0o0

Pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung berganti pakaian dan pergi ke toko kelontong Yesung. Saat sampai Yesung sudah sibuk dengan barang-barang yang baru datang. Kyuhyun mendekat untuk membantu.

"Kyu? Aku tidak tahu kau datang?" atensi Yesung beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf paman, aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Sedikit." Yesung tersenyum. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang."

"Apa-apaan itu. " Yesung berwajah tidak senang sekarang. Dia meletakkan buku catatannya lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Menggeretnya keluar. Mereka pergi ke sebelah. Ada warung makan disana. Yesung memanggil seseorang yang langsung nongol di balik ruangan belakang.

"Oh, Yesung-ah! Mau makan?"

"Aku sudah. Tapi buatkan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun." kata Yesung.

"Baik. Baik. Duduklah. Tidak lama. Anyeong Kyu!" kata lelaki dengan kain penutup kepala dan celemek di badan. Dia menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk membalas salam lebih sopan. Kemudian dia ditarik Yesung lagi untuk duduk di kursi kosong.

"Paman, aku sungguh belum lapar. Tadi siang, Ryewook hyung menjejaliku banyak makanan."

Yesung tertawa. "Aku yakin pemuda itu akan mengisi perutmu. Tapi sekarang pun hampir malam. Banyak pekerjaan di toko. Dan kau pasti menolak untuk kusuruh pulang. Jadi makan malam saja disini. Isi perutmu walau sedikit. Jika lapar lagi kau hanya perlu mengatakannya."

Kyuhyun merengut. Memilih diam karena akan kalah berdebat dengan Yesung. Jadi dia menurut. Dia makan saat makanan datang. Melahapnya meski menyisakan sedikit nasi. Baru kemudian mereka kembali ke toko untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Yesung.

"Kyu, kau ingin ikut paman minggu depan?" tanya Yesung saat pekerjaan hampir selesai.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kota."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap pamannya. "Kota yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin lebih diperjelas.

Yesung menutup buku. Dia selesai mencatat semua barang. Kemudian membantu keponakannya merapikan semua barang. "Seoul."

"Oh." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, menggeleng menolak ajakan sang paman. "Kupikir ke Gurye."

Yesung sedikit mencelos mendengar itu. "Paman tidak bisa mengambil barang dari sana. Biasanya kita memang ke Seoul, kan?"

"Aku rindu disana, paman. Sudah lama."

Yesung meletakkan barang terakhir. "Kita akan kesana bulan depan. Mengunjungi makan orang tuamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kali ini. Terakhir ke makam orang tuanya tahun kemarin. Menginap di penginapan tiga hari. Jalan-jalan di sana sebentar kemudian pulang.

"Paman, mianhe. Aku terus merepotkanmu."

Yesung menepuk kecil kepala Kyuhyun. "Memangnya si tua ini akan direpotkan siapa lagi? Kau keponakanku. Kita keluarga. Sekian lama hidup bersama seharusnya kau sudah tidak sungkan lagi. Seharusnya juga kau sudah menganggapku orang tuamu."

Kyuhyun lebih tidak enak hati sekarang. Yesung balas menatapnya dengan senyum. Kembali menepuk sayang kepalanya. "Ne, Kyuhyunie. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dulu kupikir paman akan hidup sendiri hingga tua dan mati. Tapi kemudian kau datang. Paman jadi tidak kesepian. Paman jadi memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk diperjuangkan. Hal yang biasapun jadi luar biasa karena paman tidak sendirian. Jadi belajarlah untuk tidak membebani dirimu dengan perasaan hutang budi. Karena dalam keluarrga tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menarik senyumnya. "Iya, paman. Terima kasih."

Yesung menarik bahu Kyuhyun. Merangkulnya sayang. "Sudah sangat malam. Kita pulang sekarang? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Eumm boleh aku ambil beberapa ice cream di freezer?"

Yesung tertawa. "Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu banyak, aku tidak ingin kau batuk besok pagi."

"Oke."

0000000000

00000000

000000

0000

00

"Selamat pagi!"

Bukan sekedar sapaan jika Siwon yang melakukannya. Tubuh berat itu juga memeluknya dari belakang. Menggoncangnya dengan gemas, membuat Kyuhyun risih. Kelakuan Siwon, si anak tunggal kaya yang mengharapkan adik benar-benar mengaplikasikan mimpinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung leppaaasss!" Kyuhyun berontak lebih keras. Begitu berhasil lolos dia segera menjauh.

"Kyunie, wae?"

"Kebiasaan buruk!" hardik Kyuhyun bergidik. Siwon itu tidak pernah mau mengerti dengan yang dia katakan tentang pelukan atau hal semacam skinship.

Kedua pundak Siwon turun, tampangnya berubah sedih. Tadi semangat, tapi melihat Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan sapaan paginya, dia jadi kurang energi. "Iyyaaaaa. Aku tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Tidak-akan-melakukan-itu-lagi!" ulang Kyuhyun mendikte.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun datar. Bibirnya berkedut tidak suka. "Kyunie, itu tidak mungkin. Jika tidak memelukmu, aku akan kehilangan separuh hidupku, adikku~"

Kyuhyun semakin bergidik. Dia berbalik dan berlari.

Siwon terkejut, memanggil Kyuhyun lalu mengejar saat pemuda yang sudah di klaim adik itu tidak mau berhenti.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun selamat, dia berputar-putar hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan masuk setelahnya. Dengan begitu Siwon tidak akan mengejarnya lagi karena harus masuk ke kelasnya sendiri di kelas tiga, di lantai tiga.

"Siwon hyung lagi?" tanya Ryewook yang melihat Kyuhyun lesu sampai di kursinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Pasti ada yang salah dengan orang itu. Mengerikan."

Ryewook terkikik. "Tapi kita tetap bisa berteman dengannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Hanya jika dia bisa jinak."

Ryewook tertawa keras sekarang. "Kyuhyunie, kau kejam. Bagaimanapun dia orang yang sayang padamu. Bahkan tidak keberatan saat kau sebut kuda. Kalau orang lain pasti kau sudah dipukul."

Benar juga. Hanya dengan Kyuhyun, orang seperti Siwon bersikap manis dan baik. Siwon berasal dari orang kalangan berada. Semua orang segan dan menunduk hormat padanya. Di Gwangju siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Choi. Bisa dibilang kota itu bergerak oleh industri perusahaan keluarga Choi. Kontribusi keluarga itu sangat berpengaruh di Gwangju ini. Terutama di daerah yang mereka tinggali. Desa kecil yang indah dan ramah.

Ryewook segera kembali ke kelasnya setelah menyerahkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Dia akan kembali saat jam istirahat nanti. Kebiasaan seperti itu.

Sesaat perginya Ryewook guru yang mengajar datang. Serempak semua murid memberi salam dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran. Semua murid mengeluarkan buku masing-masing, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Murid di sekolah Kyuhyun baik-baik. Hampir semua murid kenal satu sama lain. Tidak pandang dari kelas mana mereka. Di daerah kecil itu hanya ada kerukunan. Kyuhyun suka dengan keadaan itu. Begitu tenang dan nyaman. Tapi bertemu Siwon dan Ryewook menjadi sedikit berbeda. Mereka orang yang jarang ditemui. Siwon yang konyol dan Ryewook yang berasal dari kota metropolitan seperti Seoul.

Bel istirahat sudah berdering beberapa menit lalu. Ryewook juga sudah stand by di kelas Kyuhyun. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dekat bangku Kyuhyun, mengawasi pintu sejak 10 menit lalu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun jadi heran. Pasalnya Ryewook terlihat serius.

"Ada apa? Kau menunggu seseorang, Wookie?"

"Bukankah ini aneh? Biasanya dia akan langsung nongol, begitu bel istirahat?"

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Ryewook menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Dia orang yang terobsesi padamu. Mana mungkin kau melupakannya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menggulung buku dan memainkannya di meja. Dia menggeleng kecil. "Malah bagus, kan kalau dia serius? Mungkin Siwon hyung masih belajar di kelasnya. Dia sudah kelas tiga."

"Kau mencemaskannya, ya?" tuduh Ryewook. Pasalnya sejak kemarin Kyuhyun terus mengungkit soal kelas tiga dan ujian. Kyuhyun sudah pasti cemas tentang Siwon. Siwon itu tampan, orang berada, tapi sulit belajar. Nilainya pas-pasan cenderung anjlok. Kyuhyun prihatin dengan nasib orang tampan seperti itu.

"Paman Choi sangat mencemaskannya." kata Kyuhyun. Tidak lagi memainkan buku. Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat dia bermain ke tempat Siwon. Ada saat dia dan tuan Choi berdua saja dan ayah Siwon itu curhat padanya. Pria tua itu memikirkan masa depan Siwon dan meminta tolong padanya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa tuan Choi meminta tolong padanya, tapi dia menyanggupi untuk menyenangkan tuan Choi.

Kyuhyun juga tidak lupa jika Siwon harus mengulang dua tahun untuk kelulusan Junior High. Saat itu tuan Choi tidak marah. Tapi senyumnya juga tidak tulus. Matanya redup mengandung kepahitan. Tentu kegagalan Siwon menjadi sangat mengecewakan tapi tuan Choi tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang. Siwon anak tunggal, mana rela mereka berkata keras terlebih berbuat kasar.

"Jika kejadian itu terulang, paman Choi pasti kehilangan muka. Putra tunggalnya tidak lulus sekolah berkali-kali." Kyuhyun menghela nafas cemas. "Wookie hyung, kita harus membantunya. Jangan hanya mengajaknya bermain terus."

"He?! Siapa yang mengajaknya bermain? Justru dia yang seperti itu. Tubuh sebesar itu tapi sangat kekanakan. Dia tidak datang pasti karena ngambek kau menolaknya tadi pagi. Kau menolak dipeluknya pagi tadi, kan?" Ryewook menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya meringis kaku. Kalau tebakan Ryewook benar, Siwon memang kekanakan. Berdecih, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Saat berjalan, Ryewook bertanya dia hendak kemana?

"Kemana lagi. Si kuda itu benar-benar menyusahkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ryewook menggeleng malas, namun tetap berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga sampai di kelas Siwon. Dan benar saja, Siwon itu ngambek. Dia menolak keluar saat diajak Kyuhyun dan Ryewook. Dia juga tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun. Membuat orang ingin jungkir balik saja saking kesalnya.

"Siwon sunbae kau ini lebih dewasa dari kami, jadi bersikaplah seperti pria dewasa!" Ryewook jadi kesal lama-lama. Dia sudah duduk pasrah di meja orang lain dan menolak untuk membujuk lagi. Hanya Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan.

"Won hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun ketika mereka diam cukup lama. Siwon tidak menyahut, tapi matanya melirik sedikit. Kyuhyun menarik kursi di sebelah Siwon dan duduk disana. "Siwon hyung tahu aku risih dengan pelukan. Tapi tetap melakukannya, hampir setiap hari. Itu tidak nyaman, hyung."

Wajah Siwon melunak. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun sepenuhnya sekarang. "Tapi aku suka memelukmu, Kyu. Baumu harum. Berbeda dengan yang lain. Apa tidak boleh? Kau adikku."

Ryewook hampir menendang kursi di depannya mendengar perkataan Siwon. Jadi bukan hanya dia saja yang berfikir bau Kyuhyun berbeda? Tapi klaim Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun yang suka membuatnya kesal. Dari mananya Kyuhyun jadi adik Siwon? Kyuhyun milik dirinya sendiri. Jika Siwon seenaknya mengklaim status Kyuhyun tanpa mengindahkannya itu jelas tidak adil. Ryewook yang paling ingin Kyuhyun jadi adiknya jika itu memungkinkan.

"Boleh. Tentu boleh. Tapi pelukan tanpa hal spesial, itu risih, hyung. Berlebihan."

Siwon mendengus sebal. Tidak terima pemikiran Kyuhyun yang jadi alasan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pendek. "Kau boleh memelukku, tapi hanya sesekali. Ketika kau senang, ketika kau sedih, atau saat perlu saja."

"Dengan kata lain, kau peluk Kyuhyun saat dia mengijinkan, sunbae!" timpal Ryewook menegaskan maksud Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Menyerah. "Kalau sekarang? Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. Ryewook berdecak, Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Siwon.

Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu Kyunie?" tanya Siwon masih memeluk Kyuhyun. Dagunya bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum manis bisa memeluk 'adik'nya.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan ucapan Siwon. Bahkan saat pelukan itu berakhir. Siwon menatapnya dengan binar senang dan ceria. Ryewook mengacak rambut Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya teman seangkatannya malah bengong. Kemudian wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryewook jadi cemas. Begitu juga Siwon.

Kyuhyun bangkit cepat. Berdehem. "Siwon hyung, aku sudah menurutimu, sekarang turuti aku!"

Siwon mengangguk. "Siap!"

Kyuhyun kembali tenang. Rasa malu yang tadi sempat merayapi hati dan wajahnya memudar. Dia menatap serius Siwon. "Tahun ini, kau harus LULUS. Jangan sekedar lulus. Tapi LULUS MEMUASKAN!"

Ryewook tertawa senang kali ini. Wajah Siwon pucat. Lulus memuaskan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tentu saja bukan sekedar lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan. Siwon meremat rambutnya dan memasang wajah ngeri.

"Kyunie, kau kejam! Kau tahu otak bebalku, mana bisa tidak lulus pas-pasan!? Kau harus lebih lunak padaku, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun bersedekap tangan. Tidak menurunkan ketajaman matanya. "Belajar kan bisa! Orang bebal karena tidak mau belajar! Semua orang lahir tanpa pengetahuan appaun, tapi mereka jadi pintar karena belajar. Jangan membuat alasan. Kau hanya perlu lebih berusaha. Siwon hyung harus bekerja keras baru bisa bersenang-senang setelahnya."

"Kyunie~" melas Siwon.

"Tidak, hyung!" Kyuhyun menolak permohonan Siwon. "Ini juga demi dirimu. Jadi pikirkan aku yang mencemaskan masa depanmu. Terlebih lagi orang tua yang sudah menaruh harapan padamu. Kau tampan tapi bodoh, kelak saat kau bertemu wanita pintar dan kau akan merasa malu setengah mati karena kebodohanmu. Wanita tidak suka lelaki tampan tapi bloon. Kecuali dia mencintai hartamu saja. Kau tidak mau, kan mendapat pendamping seperti itu? Lelaki bodoh, adalah lelaki tidak berguna. Dia menjadi pecundang dan berada di kedudukan terendah dalam rumah tangga,"

Ryewook bangkit. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengoceh tidak akan berhenti tanpa dihentikan. Jadi dia segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Dia cukup kasihan pada siwon. Ujian saja belum datang, tapi sudah dinasihati tentang masa depan melebihi intuisinya.

"Kyuhyunie, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Ayo pergi." seret Ryewook. Kyuhyun masih mengoceh namun segera Ryewook membekap mulutnya. Sebelum pergi dia menghadiahi delikan tajam pada Siwon yang melongo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tes

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusap setitik darah yang jatuh di atas bukunya.

"Ah!" berdecak kesal saat satu tetes lagi jatuh di punggung tangannya selagi dia membersihkan permukaan buku. Dia beranjak, seraya meraih beberapa lembar tisu dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun turun. Yesung melihatnya yang menutupi hidung dengan tissue. Sedikit cemas lelaki itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya menghitung keuangan toserba.

"Kau mimisan lagi?" tanya Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dapur. Dia membantu Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan mimisannya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya mimisan Kyuhyun berhenti. Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia sempat memeriksa suhu tubuh keponakannya. Cukup hangat untuk ukuran orang normal.

"Kita ke dokter besok." kata Yesung berlalu pergi dari dapur.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan keputusan Yesung mengikuti pamannya hingga ke tempat dimana tadi pamannya duduk memeriksa nota-nota dan buku catatan.

"Aku akan meminum obat penurun panas dari toko saja." kata Kyuhyun bermaksud menolak pergi ke dokter. Dia duduk perlahan di hadapan Yesung. Menunggu pamannya itu menyetujuinya. Tapi Yesung bersikap keras malam itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit suram dan dingin dia memeriksa satu nota ke nota lain. Tidak mencoba mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun cemas.

"Paman, berikan aku uang untuk beli obat di toko."

Tak! Yesung meletakkan bolpoinnya dengan kasar.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun diam menundukkan kepala. Saat Yesung sudah marah dan serius, pamannya akan terlihat menakutkan. Menatap dirinya seolah musuh yang pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter terakhir kali saat kau tidak sadarkan diri karena demam tinggi waktu itu?! Mungkin kau lupa Kyuhyunie, tapi pamanmu yang sudah disebut tua ini masih ingat dengan jelas! Apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah peringatan! Peringatan tentang hal yang serius!"

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya cemas.

Yesung masih menatap tajam keponakannya. Dia dilanda emosi sejak tahu Kyuhyun selalu memaksakan diri. Menahan diri yang seharusnya jujur dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Dia selalu menyepelekan hal kecil yang mungkin saja adalah sesuatu yang fatal. Yesung takut, karena itu dia marah. Dia cemas. Dia sangat khawatir.

"Kita tetap akan ke dokter besok." Yesung kembali bersuara saat merasa dirinya sudah tenang hingga mampu melunakkan nada suaranya. "Pergilah ke kamarmu. Istirahat. Jangan belajar lagi." perintah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. Dia masih tidak suka jika besok ke dokter. Tapi melihat keseriusan Yesung juga tidak memungkinkannya menghindar. Jauh dalam hatinya dia juga ingin tahu ada apa dengan tubuhnya. Dia perlu tahu agar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Tapi rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar. Lebih baik tidak tahu daripada tahu dan berputus asa kemudian.

Dia tidak serta merta mencemaskan dirinya. Dulu sesering apapun dia merasa lelah dan mudah memar, atau mimisan tanpa sebab apapun, Kyuhyun masih merasa hal itu wajar dan biasa. Dia masih berfikir jika itu karena lelah. Namun kemudian. Demam yang lebih sering dan kepala yang sering berputar dan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas seperti orang anemia membuatnya lambat laut berfikir ada yang salah. Mendadak dia takut dan memilih diam hingga Yesung yang mencemaskan dirinya pun tidak bisa dihindari.

TBC

Sunday, July 10, 2016

7:28 PM

Wednesday, June 7, 2017

11:47 AM

Jangan protes! Draf nya sudah tersusun seperti ini. Kyuhyun penyakitan. Huaaa padahal aku pengen nulis yang normal. Kyuhyun yang bebas penyakit. Kyuhyun yang sehat dan nakal. Kekeke.

Di chapter satu sudah ada yang bisa nebak pasal keterangan umur kenapa Jungsoo dan Heechul cuma beda bulan lahir. Tapi ada juga yang protes, kenapa mereka cuma beda bulan kekeke.

Sengaja sengaja :)

Ada juga yang nangis bukan karena Kyuhyun yang ditinggal. Yup. Keadaan keluarga yang miris sebenarnya. Kan ribet ya Kyuhyun masih 5 tahun harus dibawa pergi sekolah di negara orang.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	3. Chapter 3

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 3_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Ini tidak bagus. Seharusnya anda datang lebih awal."

Mendadak Yesung merasakan hal buruk. Dia menatap dokter tua di seberang meja. Kyuhyun masih berbaring di ranjang periksa, dibalik tirai di sisi kiri mereka.

"S-seburuk apa, dokter?" Yesung mencoba tersenyum. Menenangkan diri sendiri. "Keponakanku memang tidak cukup baik imunnya. Tapi dia baik-baik saja selama ini."

Dokter berkaca mata itu menghela nafasnya. "Jika dia sering jatuh sakit seharusnya kau mencurigai itu. Aku akan buat surat rujukan dan melampirkan hasil pemeriksaanku. Bawa keponakanmu ke rumah sakit pusat. Kau akan mendapat solusi terbaik disana."

Selanjutnya Yesung merasa semuanya mengambang, bahkan suara dokter dihadapannya. Dia menatap nanar dokter itu. Sebaliknya dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang telah keluar dari sekat tirai.

Keduanya diam dalam perjalanan kembali. Yesung menatap lurus ke depan, Kyuhyun di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju rumah Yesung. Masih dalam keadaan diam.

Kyuhyun mencuri pandang. Yesung masih terlihat sama sejak keluar dari tempatnya periksa. Kyuhyun sudah mendengarnya. Hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya buruk. Dia juga syok akan hal itu. Tapi melihat pamannya yang hanya diam, terlihat tidak baik Kyuhyun merasa terganggu. Dia merasa menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

"Mianhe." Kyuhyun menunduk, memperhatikan jalanan yang dia pijak.

Tidak ada balasan. Yesung masih berjalan disisinya.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pergi. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak perlu diperiksa."

Tangan Yesung mengepal kuat. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang memberat lantaran emosi. Perlahan dia kembali tenang. Yesung menoleh, melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin menangis. Kalimat menenangkan yang berusaha diucapkan tertelan begitu saja. Yesung memalingkan wajah dari pandangan bocah itu. Air matanya menetes dan buru-buru menghapusnya.

Kyuhyun masih kecil saat kedua hyungnya mengantarkannya kepada dirinya. Yesung pikir dia akan mampu merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik. Setidaknya sampai salah satu hyungnya datang menjemputnya kembali. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun. Dia menikmati waktunya selama ini. Dia yakin sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Dia memastikan perut Kyuhyun terisi makanan sehat, memberinya obat saat sakit, tapi hari ini semua keyakinannya runtuh. Dia meragukan semua yang sudah dia lakukan. Sesuatu pasti salah. Ya. Yesung pasti melakukan kesalahan sehingga penyakit itu datang pada keponakannya. Ini salahnya.

Yesung tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya. Dia menyayanginya. Keponakan yang sudah dia rawat selama ini. Seakan ini adalah kegagalannya dalam merawat Kyuhyun.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Tersenyum kemudian.

"Apa yang perlu disesali. Bagus, bukan jika mengetahuinya sekarang? Akan lebih baik jika mengetahuinya lebih awal, tapi setidaknya kita sudah tahu."

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk. Yesung menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. Menggandengnya seperti dulu menggandengnya saat kecil. "Jangan cemas. Paman akan… kita akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau sembuh. Paman janji. Paman tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Kita akan berjuang bersama. Jangan khawatir, ne pasti ada jalan keluar dari ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang jatuh satu-satu. Dia membalas genggaman tangan Yesung, mencari kekuatan dari sana. Yang memang hanya dari situlah dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk bertahan selama ini. Harapan terbesarnya sudah lama pupus, entah sejak kapan. Kyuhyun ingin melupakan dirinya yang masih memiliki saudara. Hanya pamannya yang benar-benar nyata. Orang itu tidak akan pergi, sekalipun dia sangat menyusahkan dan hanya menjadi beban.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, paman."

Oooooooooooo

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

"Paman aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku pergi." pamit Kyuhyun di depan kamar Yesung.

"Iya. Hati-hati."

Terdengar langkah menjauh dan pintu yang digeser membuka dan menutup kemudian. Yesung hanya mendengarnya dari dalam kamarnya. Pagi ini, saat dia bangun dari tidur dia merasa bermimpi. Mimpi mengerikan tentang hari kemarin. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun, sehingga dia bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Keluar hanya untuk memasak sarapan kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya kembali.

Dia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter kemarin. Keponakannya yang malang.

"Oh Tuhan. Penderitaan apa yang sedang kau cobakan ini. Dia terlalu muda untuk menjalani semuanya." Yesung meratapi kemalangan keponakan tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun kehilangan orang tuanya sewaktu masih 3 tahun. Ditinggalkan 4 saudaranya dan dikirim ke rumahnya saat berusia 5 tahun. Dan sekarang dia baru di tahun kedua Senior High School. Haruskah dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan penyakit itu?

Sanggupkah Yesung? Sanggupkah dia mempertahankan Kyuhyun? Dia sudah berjanji. Tapi hari ini dia merasa ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Menghabiskan air mata sebelum perjalanan berat mereka nanti. Untuk bisa tegar dan tidak menangis lagi, terlebih di depan Kyuhyun. Dia harus kuat agar Kyuhyun juga bisa bergantung kepadanya. Anak itu butuh banyak kekuatan lebih dari kekuatannya sendiri.

Yesung terguguk. Menangis seperti apa yang dia ingin dan rasakan. Dia hanya lelaki lajang yang yakin akan kekuatannya. Dia sendirian merawat dan membesarkan Kyuhyun. Memberikan semua yang dia miliki. Tidak apa, tidak ada artinya dibanding kesehatan anak itu.

Oooooooooo

Kyuhyun menempel di pagar rooftop sekolahnya. Begitu sampai dia langsung menyendiri di tempat ini.

Menjatuhkan pandangannya di bawah sana. Menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus sejuk. Masih di penghujung musim semi, langit cerah dan semua orang masih menikmati suasana ceria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat pagi ini sang paman tidak berada di meja makan bersamanya. Sejak semalam pamannya lebih banyak diam. Kyuhyun tahu pamannya sedang merasa khawatir. Sama seperti dirinya. Dia juga sangat khawatir, bahkan takut. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Memikirkan sekarang atau nanti hanya akan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Meragu dan akhirnya putus asa. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa mengalami kecewa. Kecewa pada keluarganya, kecewa pada nasibnya, kecewa pada keadaan, dan kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Jika sekarang Yesung mengalami hal semacam ini juga karena dirinya. Dia merasa sangat menyusahkan dan pantas sekali jika tidak ada satupun kakak-kakaknya yang sudi merawatnya. Dia dibuang disini. Menjadi beban orang lain. Betapa dia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Matanya berembun memikirkan semua hal. Menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak berguna.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot jatuh. Bersimpuh dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia ingin tersenyum menghadapi semuanya dan tetap tenang. Tapi tidak bisa memungkiri ketakutan dalam hatinya. Ketakutan yang sangat besar.

Oooooooooo

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak terlihat pagi tadi." Ryewook bermaksud bertanya tapi terdengar sebagai protesan. "Kau terlambat?"

Kyuhyun masih fokus menggulung sayur di bekal yang dibawa Ryewook pagi ini. Ryewook memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan sayur dan daging itu. Dia mengernyit saat Kyuhyun menyumpit dua jenis itu dan memakannya bersamaan.

Ryewook melongo, menyikut Siwon di sebelahnya. Siwon menoleh kesal karena apa yang dilakukan Ryewook membuatnya menjatuhkan makanan yang siap di suapnya. "Apa Wookie? Kau menumpahkan makananku." dengus Siwon.

Ryewookhanya melirik masa bodoh pada makanan yang dijatuhkan Siwon. Saat kebali melihat Kyuhyun dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meiringis ngeri. Dia meneguk ludah melihat Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mengunyah dan menelan. Caranya makan sudah seperti orang yang dipaksa makan jarum saja.

"Lihat, anak ini sunbaenim. Sejak kapan dia mau menelan sayur?"

Siwon menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun, yang mulai menyumpit kembali sayur dan daging. "Ini tidak terlalu aneh saat kumakan bersamaan dengan daging." kata Kyuhyun mengerling pada mereka. Memaksakan diri.

Ryewook tidak senang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. "Sudahlah, Kyunie. Meski aku akan senang kau memakan sayur itu, yang sengaja memang kuletakkan disana, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menikmatinya."

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku justru akan meminta Wookie hyung menaruh sayur setiap hari di bekalku." lagi Kyuhyun memasukkan sayur dengan nasi ke mulutnya. Dia mencoba tersenyum menikmati benda hijau yang bercampur nasi.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Siwon benar-benar bertanya kali ini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Memfokuskan diri pada makanan. Namun hanya sesaat hingga Siwon menarik bekal di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon nampak serius. Kyuhyun menyatukan sumpitnya. Mengunyah sisa makanan dimulutnya lamat-lamat, matanya memandang ke arah lain. Karena Ryewook ikut-ikutan memasang wajah serius.

"Kyuhyunie, coba katakan masalahmu dengan kami. Itu akan semakin berat saat kau menyimpannya sendirian."

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya dalam satu kali. Memainkan sumpitnya. "Tidak hyungie. Tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kepada keduanya. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Dan lagi Wookie hyung, seharusnya kau suka dengan kemajuanku. Aku akan memakan sayuran itu mulai sekarang. Janji!"

"Kau yakin?" Ryewook memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mantap, jadi tidak ada lagi alasan untuk keduanya protes dan mendesak Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangsurkan kembali bekal Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut senang oleh anak itu. Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan makan.

Ooooooo

Yesung melihat alamat yang tertulis di sebuah kertas. Tempat dimana keponakannya bekerja. Dia dengan susah payah mencari tahu tentang Park Jungsoo yang akhirnya dia tahu telah menggunakan nama samaran menjadi Denis Park. Dia sudah lama bersabar dan giat mencari tahu tentang keponakan-keponakannya. Pada akhirnya usahanya berbuah sebuah informasi.

Begitu mendengar Denis Park membuka perusahaan di Korea, dia semakin antusias mencari tahu. Diam-diam dari Kyuhyun, dia sesekali pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari tahu. Dan disinilah akhirnya dia berada. Di depannya ada sebuah gedung 12 lantai. Dia membaca nama perusahaan yang dia yakini memang benar adalah tempat tujuannya

Dia melangkah dengan ragu menghampiri meja reseptionis.

"Permisi."

Seorang nona di balik meja reseptionis itu menoleh. Tersenyum ramah seraya berdiri.

"Iya, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Perusahaan ini apa benar milik tuan Park Jungsoo?"

Nona reseptionis itu masih tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, tuan. Nama presider kami Denis Park. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan ini."

"Ya. Itu yang saya maksud." Yesung lupa jika Park Jungsoo menggunakan nama Denis Park dalam sebuah bisnis. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu nama aslinya. Sejak bekerja di perusahaan orang hingga merintis usaha sendiri dia menggunakan nama Denis Park.

"Park Jungsoo nama aslinya."

Nona itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Di pikirnya orang di depannya adalah orang yang biasa datang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kerabat tuan Denis.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Senyum ramah nona itu sedikit memudar. "Maaf, tuan. Apa anda sudah membuat janji? Presider kami sangat sibuk. Dia tidak menerima sembarang tamu. Lagi pula presider kami masih berada di Singapura. Anda tidak bisa menemuinya."

Yesung terlihat kecewa. "Kapan dia akan kembali?" Yesung masih berusaha.

Ada helaan kecil sebelum nona reseptionis itu menjawab. "Tuan, maaf. Saya tidak bisa memberitahu informasi apapun pada anda. Jika anda memiliki keperluan dengan presider kami, buatlah janji sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuat janji dengannya?"

"Tinggalkan saja kartu nama anda, saya bisa melaporkannya kepada sekretaris tuan Denis."

"Aku tidak memiliki kartu nama. Bisa aku meninggalkan nomor kontakku?"

Nona itu mengangguk. Mengambil sebuah buku dan meminta Yesung menuliskannya disana. Yesung menuliskan nama, nomor ponsel bahkan alamatnya. Dia berharap Jungsoo akan segera menghubunginya. "Terima kasih, nona."

"Sama-sama, tuan."

Setelah Yesung pergi, nona sekretaris itu menggeleng maklum. Menutup buku dan meletakkannya di tepi meja. "Ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa tuan presider mengenal orang semacam itu. Sangat mustahil." gumam nona itu tidak percaya.

Perusahaan ini masih baru berdiri. Belum ada banyak pekerjaan. Tapi hampir setiap hari ada yang datang mencari bos nya. Bilangnya temanlah, kerabat lah atau rekanan bisnis. Itu hanya orang dengan niatan tertentu. Mereka orang iseng atau seseorang dari perusahaan perbankan atau dari perusahaan penjual produk. Berharap bisa masuk dan menawarkan produk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon memaksa untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Pemuda kelas tiga itu merasa khawatir setelah jam makan siang tadi. Ditambah lagi Ryewook yang hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersama Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan naik bis. Kali ini dia dibonceng Siwon dengan motornya.

Kyuhyun minta untuk langsung diturunkan di toko sang paman. Namun saat sampai disana rupanya toko sang paman tutup.

"Tokonya tutup, Kyu. Kau ingin aku antar ke rumahmu?" tanya Siwon masih di atas motor.

Kyuhyun baru akan mengiyakan saat dia melihat Yesung turun dari sebuah bis yang dia tahu adalah bis kota. Itu artinya pamannya pergi ke kota hari ini. Dia juga melihat sang paman membawa tas selempang tua milik sang paman yang lama disimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Tumben, pikirnya.

Siwon mematikan mesin motornya. Kyuhyun turun dari boncengan Siwon, menyambut Yesung.

Yesung cukup terkejut sebenarnya melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di toko. "Sudah pulang?"

"Paman dari kota? Ada barang yang harus dibeli langsung?" Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Toko memang memiliki sales tetap yang akan datang seminggu sekali atau dua minggu tiga kali. Hanya beberapa barang yang memang harus di beli langsung dan itu mengharuskan sang paman untuk pergi sendiri mendatangi suplayer. Apalagi dia ingat sang paman memang berencana pergi ke Seoul. Tapi Yesung tidak bilang apapun pagi tadi.

"Eh, iya."

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tidak membawa apapun selain tas selempang itu. "Mana barangnya?"

Yesung sedikit salah tingkah. "Oh Siwon-ah maaf merepotkanmu, harus mengantar Kyuhyun." Yesung mengalihkan topik. Kyuhyun tidak suka hal itu namun diam saja.

"Tidak merepotkan, paman. Aku malah ingin mengantarnya setiap hari, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak." senyum Kyuhyun dengan ramah.

"Aku harus menemani Ryewookie." dalih Kyuhyun. "Paman mana barang yang kau beli?" kembali Kyuhyun pada pertanyaan awal.

"Kenapa kau mengurusi toko? Jangan mencurigaiku."

"Siapa yang mencurigai, paman? Memangnya paman berbohong?"

Yesung hanya membuka mulutnya kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menjebak, begitu kira-kira yang dia rasa.

Siwon berdehem memecah kesunyian yang tercipta antara paman dan keponakan itu. "Kyunie, aku pulang dulu. Paman aku permisi." pamit Siwon dengan canggung.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Yesung mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berjalan pulang. Memang jarak rumah dan toko tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki. Dalam perjalananpun keduanya masih diam. Yesung dengan diamnya, berharap Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan apapun soal kepergiannya ke kota hari ini. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih diam karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Paman." panggil Kyuhyun saat mereka menghabiskan setengah perjalanan.

Yesung menoleh, menandakan dirinya mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. "Apa mereka menghubungimu?"

Yesung tertegun. Langkahnya memelan untuk beberapa detik saja. Dia cepat tanggap, mengalihkan pandang ke depan seraya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Sayang sekali seringnya kau berada di sekolah saat mereka menelephone."

Selalu itu alasan Yesung. "Mereka tidak pernah menelephone saat aku berada di rumah."

Yesung menekan perasaannya sendiri. "Mereka sibuk saat kau senggang, Kyu. Mereka tentu masih ingat kepada adik bungsu mereka. Buktinya mereka mengirimu uang, bukan? Mereka sayang kepadamu, jangan meragukan itu."

Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah. Pada sepatunya yang tiap kali menapak ke tanah beraspal. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia ingin merutuk semua kebohongan yang dikatakan Yesung. Kenapa? Berkata jujur memang akan menyakitinya, tapi dibohongi terus juga sangat menyakitkan. Sudah sejak pertama dirinya masuk ke sekolah menengah, Kyuhyun menyadari kebohongan yang dilakukan sang paman.

"Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Yang suka menelephone. Yang masih mengirim uang saku. Yang mengirim hadiah di hari ulang tahunku. Yang memberiku hadiah saat aku menjadi juara satu. Atau yang terakhir," Kyuhyun menatap sang paman dengan mata penuh kesedihan juga menuntut. Dia tidak ingin dibohongi lagi. Sungguh, sampai disini saja dan dia akan menerima semua kenyataan apapun itu. "Yang mengirimiku sepatu baru saat kelulusanku."

Keduanya berhenti. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Mempertahankan kebohongannya. "Itu semua hyungmu."

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar menahan teriakan. Yesung menyadari hal itu. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas. Benar, Kyuhyun bukan anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi lagi. Meletakkan kedua tangan di atas bahu Kyuhyun. "Dengar Kyu. Sekalipun mereka tidak melakukan hal itu, pasti mereka selalu memikirkanmu. Mereka akan datang dan menjemputmu. Itu pasti. Kau hanya harus bersabar, nak. Semua yang kau bayangkan, hal yang membahagiakan itu, pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Pasti."

"Benarkah?" suara kyuhyun bergetar. "Itu omong kosong, paman. Mereka melupakanku. Bahkan hyung yang paling kupercayaipun telah melupakanku." Kyuhyun membuang wajah ke samping saat air matanya menetes. Dia menarik diri dari kedua tangan Yesung. Berbalik dan sibuk mengeringkan air matanya.

Yesung memandang sedih keponakannya. Itulah kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk melakukan semua kebohongannya selama ini. Dia menipu Kyuhyun bukan untuk membodohi anak itu. Dia hanya ingin menjaga hubungan saudara. Namun tentu saja dia merasa kenapa, satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang menghubunginya untuk menanyakan Kyuhyun. Padahal dia memberikan nomor telephonenya kepada Leeteuk sebelum mereka berpisah. Dia juga tidak pindah kemanapun agar saat mereka kembali bisa dnegan mudah menemukannya.

"Kyuhyunie,"

"Aku lapar, paman. Ayo cepat pulang." Kyuhyun melangkah dengan lebar meninggalkan sang paman yang semakin memandangnya penuh penyesalan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun berdiri di kedua makam orang tuanya. Di sekitarnya kelabu. Perasaan suram dan sendirian. Dia tidak begitu ingat wajah kedua orang tuanya, tapi sangat merindukan mereka.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan dihadapannya sudah berjejer sosok-sosok yang dia rindukan. Ada Jung Soo, Hee Chul, Donghae dan Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap mereka satu persatu. Perasaan rindunya membuncah. Langkahnya mendekat namun mereka justru menjauh.

Kyuhyun berhenti, senyumnya pudar.

"Hyungdeul?"

Tidak ada yang berhenti. Kyuhyun semakin takut. Dia kembali melangkah mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka. Berharap satu saja akan berbalik dan menyambut tangannya.

Ketakutannya semakin besar tatkala satupun tidak ada yang berhenti. Mereka semakin jauh. Dan Kyuhyun berlari mengejar. Tapi kenapa mereka semakin jauh? Sangat jauh sekuat apapun dia berlari, satu jengkal pun jarak tidak terkikis.

"Ah!"

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur. Dan sekali lagi tidak ada yang berhenti atau berbalik. Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Dia menangis, menggapai sekali lagi.

"Hyungie! Jebalyeo! Gotjimal!"

"Eks heks! Uh. Hyungie. Hyung."

Yesung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sengaja lewat kamar keponakannya di tengah malam dan mendengar suara-suara aneh. Kamar Kyuhyun tidak pernah dikunci, jadi dia bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

Kyuhyun meringkuk di atas ranjang kecil. Selimut melilit tidak beraturan. Yang membuat Yesung miris adalah keadaan Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak baik. Mulut remaja itu menggumam tidak nyaman. Sesekali terisak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangannya meremat sprei di bawah tubuhnya. Tapi matanya terpejam erat.

Yesung mendekat. Duduk perlahan di tepi ranjang. "Kyuhyun-ah." panggil Yesung mencoba tidak khawatir berlebihan. Baru terlihat jelas kondisi Kyuhyun di jarak sedekat ini. Nafas keponakannya cepat dan pendek. Wajah dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Yesung menjadi cemas tapi masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Sedikit mengguncang tubuh itu pelan.

"Bangun, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kelopak mata itu bergerak-gerak hendak membuka. Yesung merasa lega karenanya. Tidak lama Kyuhyun benar-benar membuka mata. Menatap Yesung dengan bingung.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh menjadi telentang. Menatap Yesung yang nampak cemas. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, namun terasa sangat kering dan sakit. Yesung yang seolah mengerti itu segera keluar.

Kyuhyun menerawang. Dia memejamkan mata saat hantaman keras yang kasat mata menghujam kepalanya. Dia mendesis dan kembali meringkuk miring. Tangannya meremat rambutnya yang lepek dan basah. Rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung reda.

Yesung kembali membawa segelas air putih. Langkahnya dipercepat melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak kesakitan. Dia meletakkan gelas air di atas meja dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Gweanchana?" kali ini Yesung tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya. Kyuhyun nampak sangat pucat. "Appo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih meremat kepalanya. "Jangan menarik rambutmu." Yesung menggantikan tangan Kyuhyun. Memijat kepala keponakan dengan pelan dan teratur. "Badanmu panas, Kyunie. Ahjussi ambilkan obat demam. Kau mau minum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yesung membantunya untuk duduk, kemudian memberikan air yang dibawanya tadi. Yesung pergi lagi dan kembali membawa obat demam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah tidur." Kyuhyun kembali tiduran setelah meminum obat. Melihat Yesung akan pergi dia menahan tangan pamannya. Menatapnya tidak ingin ditinggal. Yesung kembali duduk. Membawa tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. "Kepalamu sudah mendingan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Besok istirahat saja. Aku akan menghubungi wali kelasmu." Yesung mengusap-usap tangan Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu memejamkan mata kembali. Hanya sebentar Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi. Menatap sang paman.

"Paman."

"Heum?"

"Mereka melupakanku." mata Kyuhyun nampak terluka. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan hal itu rupanya, menjadikannya stress dan drop.

Yesung mengusap kening Kyuhyun yang basah. "Kau terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Jangan meragukan mereka. Kalian keluarga. Pergi sejauh apapun pasti akan kembali bersama." ini yang dikhawatirkan Yesung. Kyuhyun mulai goyah akan kepercayaan kepada saudaranya. "Kau sangat basah. Paman bantu mengganti piyamamu." Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi ke lemari di sudut kamar. Mengambil setelan piyama lain.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan sang paman. Dia memang mulai ragu. Perasaan takut dan rindu yang mendalam membuatnya terlalu kecewa. Dan disaat dia mendapat musibah seperti ini adalah waktu yang rentan untuknya. Dia bukan hanya butuh Yesung. Dia ingin saudara-saudaranya. Dia ingin mengeluh kepada mereka. Dia ingin dukungan mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Paginya Yesung sibuk meminta ijin wali kelas Kyuhyun. Dia berencana membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit pusat yang terletak di pusat kota Gwangju. Beruntung panas Kyuhyun sudah turun. Kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk pergi ke Gwangju. Mereka akan menumpang Kangin sampai ke stasiun.

"Kau sudah siap, Kyu?"

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Mengajaknya untuk segera berangkat.

Kangin tidak bertanya banyak perihal urusan mereka di kota. Dia hanya terlibat pembicaran dengan Yesung hal-hal ringan. Mereka mengobrol beberapa hal hingga sampai di stasiun.

"Terima kasih, Kangin-ah." ucap Yesung.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, hyung. Seperti dengan siapa saja. Kyu, selamat bersenang-senang, ne!" Kangin mengira mereka akan berlibur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut setelah mobil box Kangin berlalu. Yesung mengajaknya masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk menunggu selagi dia membeli karcis.

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya, melihat beberapa pesan masuk dari Ryewook dan Siwon. Menanyakan dirinya yang tidak muncul di sekolah. Kyuhyun mengetik balasan untuk mereka dan mengirimnya.

Yesung kembali membawa dua karcis dan cemilan. Hanya beberapa menit sampai kereta yang mereka tunggu datang.

Kyuhyun banyak diam selama perjalanan. Yesung mengajaknya bicara tapi dia hanya menjawab singkat dan seperlunya. Hingga Yesung lebih memilih diam hingga sampai di rumah sakit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyuhyun bisa menginap untuk melakukan beberapa tes. Setelah itu kita bisa tahu seberapa parah kondisinya." dokter Sungmin memberi instruksi setelah melihat berkas yang dibawa Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap pamannya. Menggeleng bermaksud menolak saran dokter tersebut. Yesung meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya.

"Apa itu perlu dokter?"

"Itu sangat perlu, Yesung-ssi." jawab Sungmin ramah. Dia bisa melihat ketakutan di wajah pemuda yang berkas kesehatannya baru saja di lihatnya. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi kecemasan dan ketakutan pasien selama ini. "Dengan begitu kita bisa memutuskan pengobatan yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun. Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjaganya. Dia hanya perlu menginap beberapa hari."

Yesung meremas tangan Kyuhyun. Memberi ketenangan dari sana. "Saya mohon bantuannya, dokter. Saya serahkan Kyuhyun pada anda."

"Itu sudah tugas kami."

Untuk selanjutnya Sungmin menghubungi asistennya, untuk menyiapkan kamar inap bagi Kyuhyun.

Seorang suster masuk ke ruangan itu. Yesung dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama suster tersebut untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pasien. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang tempat dia akan menginap. Yesung memasukkan pakaian Kyuhyun di nakas pendek sebelah ranjang. Meletakkan cemilan yang tidak dimakan Kyuhyun.

"Paman perlu keluar sebentar. Ada yang harus paman beli."

Kyuhyun membiarkan pamannya pergi. Untuk mengisi waktu dia memainkan ponselnya. Melihat banyak sekali pesan masuk dari dua orang yang terus-terusan merecoki hidupnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli membaca beberapa pesan mereka. Ada saja yang mereka ceritakan. Kyuhyun membalas beberapa lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Dia merebahkan diri. Menunggu Yesung kembali.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung membeli perlengkapan mandi dan handuk kecil untuk kebutuhannya selama menemani Kyuhyun menginap di rumah sakit. Dia juga menghubungi wali kelas Kyuhyun untuk perpanjang ijin. Menghubungi Kangin untuk menitip rumah. Lalu menghubungi Shindong untuk menitip toserba. Shindong adalah teman Yesung. Dia memiliki bengkel yang tidak jauh dari toserba.

Setelah semua dirasa beres, Yesung hendak kembali ke rumah sakit. Tapi tidak sengaja matanya menangkap cover majalah yang dipajang di rak depan toko. Dia mengambil majalah tersebut. Membaca judul artikel yang tertera disana.

Senyum Yesung terbentuk seketika. Salah satu wajah keponakannya, wajah itu dicetak besar memenuhi cover majalah. Terlihat tampan dan memukau. Namanya memang berbeda tapi Yesung masih ingat wajah itu.

Namun kemudian senyum Yesung nampak ragu. Akankah dia beritahu Kyuhyun?

Tapi Yesung perlu memastikan bahwa wajah itu memang benar wajah keponakannya. Dia akan menyimpan hal ini sampai dia memastikannya sendiri.

Yesung membeli majalah tersebut. Menyimpannya ke dalam tas, dia akan membacanya nanti. Kemudian dia kembali ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan lega. Mengetahui salah satu keponakan telah menjadi orang sukses, membuatnya merasa bangga dan senang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Pada akhirnya Yesung lupa dengan wajah yang dia lihat di majalah itu. Dia sibuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan semua urusan rumah sakit. Setelah menjalani beberapa tes akhirnya hasilnya keluar.

Yesung menunggu dengan cemas penjelasan Sungmin. Kyuhyun ada disana juga. Dia bersikeras ingin tahu hasil tesnya. Sejauh apa penyakitnya berkembang.

Sungmin mengulas senyum menenangkan. "Beruntung masih stadium satu, Kyuhyun, Yesung-ssi. Kita masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk berusaha."

Yesung lega, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dia bertanya banyak hal pada Sungmin tentang pengobatan selanjutnya. Meski banyak hal yang tidak dia pahami tapi dia percaya sepenuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, jaga makananmu dan hindari aktivitas berat. Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sore ini juga kau bisa pulang. Kembalilah untuk kontrol. Yesung-ssi aku akan menghubungimu untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menuliskan resep obat untuk ditebus Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya utuk beberes. Yesung membantunya.

"Kau dengar? Kau masih punya kesempatan sembuh. Jadi bersemangatlah. Jangan kalah dengan penyakit ini."

"Pasti akan menghabiskan banyak uang." kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemaskan itu. Itu urusanku. Kau hanya perlu fokus untuk sembuh." Yesung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang. Merasa rindu setelah berhari-hari pergi. Yesung meletakkan tas untuk pergi ke dapur. Mengobati rasa hausnya dengan air putih.

"Paman kau membeli majalah?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat ujung majalah dari tas Yesung.

Baru Yesung ingat akan hal itu. Dia segera kembali ke ruangan dan mengambil tasnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak berusaha mengambil majalah tersebut meski sempat melihat ujungnya.

"Paman membelinya iseng. Tapi malah tidak sempat membacanya."

"Majalah apa? Coba lihat paman. Aku saja yang baca."

"Baru juga masuk rumah. Istirahat saja sana."

"Paman pelit sekali."

Yesung berkacak pinggang. "Pergi atau besok tidak masuk sekolah?"

Kyuhyun manyun. Tapi menurut juga untuk pergi ke kamar. Yesung menghela nafas lega. Mengambil majalah tersebut, menatap wajah yang diyakini adalah keponakannya.

Yesung duduk membuka majalah tersebut di artikel yang ada di cover depan. Membacanya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Satu menjadi pebisnis satu lagi menjadi artis. Mereka lebih dari cukup mapan untuk mengasuh Kyuhyun sekarang. Yesung merasa senang. Dia akan menunggu mereka. Harapannya untuk mimpi Kyuhyun pasti akan terwujud.

"Kalian akan pulang, kan. Aku yakin kalian pasti datang."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Artis itu melempar majalah di meja tempat istirahatnya. "Itu hoax, kan? Presedir suka sekali membuat lelucon." kemudian tertawa kering. "Dia suka sekali bermain dengan perasaan orang."

Dia terlihat sangat tidak senang. Memendam rasa kesal yang dalam.

Manager nya datang. Melirik sekilas majalah dimana sebuah artikel tentang kepulangannya ke Korea diterbitkan.

"Brian, kau mungkin ingin keluar."

Artis yang dipanggil Brian itu menatap managernya tidak mengerti. Sang manager mengangkat berkas yang dibawanya. "Kita bisa memutuskan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan. Seperti yang kau mau. Aku mendapatkan kontrak agensi Korea."

Manager itu duduk, menepuk akrab kaki Brian. "Kau bisa pulang ke Korea. Seperti yang kau harapkan."

Brian itu mengambil berkas dari sang manager. Meski wajahnya datar tapi si menager tahu pasti artisnya sedang senang.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera pergi."

"Kau masih harus menyelesaikan film ini. Kita bisa mengurus itu setelahnya. Bersabarlah untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kau akan mengabari Jungsoo-ssi?"

"Nanti saja setelah semua beres."

Alis sang manager terangkat. Dia mengambil kaleng soda di meja. Sambil membukanya dia bertanya, "dia sudah menjemputnya?"

Brian diam sebentar. "Belum. Dia lelet."

"Karena itu kau ingin yang melakukannya sendiri?" si manager meneguk sodanya. "Paman kalian pasti menjaganya dengan baik. Jungsoo-ssi masih ada masalah dengan perusahaannya, dia mungkin berfikir tidak mungkin menjemput adik kalian dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kudengar dia bahkan berseteru dengan seseorang."

Brian menatap managernya datar. Si manager dibuat keki. "Wae?"

"Kau lebih paham hyungku dari padaku, Henry." ucapnya tidak kalah datar. Manager Brin itu berkedik bahu. Selalu abai dengan kedataran artis sekaligus temannya.

TBC

Tuesday, July 12, 2016

1:11 AM

Thursday, June 8, 2017

2:56 PM

Kyuhyun yang sehat ada di draf ff lain wkwkwkwk

Aku juga sedang mengerjakan itu. Akan dipublish jika ini sudah rampung. Jadi sabar, kita nangis-nangis dulu disini.

Nggak nggak, gak bakal nangis kok.

Ada yang minta reviewnya dibalas? Kuharap tidak, aku ingin fokus melanjutkan dari pada membalas rivew kalian. Mianhe. Tapi jika memang ada yang ingin review nya dibalas teror aku saja. Yang pasti aku membaca semua rivew kalian. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis di kolom rivew. Yang favfoll juga semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan ff dibawah standart ini. Yang jadi hantu juga terima kasih kalian sudi membaca, mampir atau sekedar melihat saja.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	4. Chapter 4

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 4_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Kyuhyun!"

Kali ini Ryewook yang memeluknya. Menyalurkan rindu setelah beberapa hari tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak protes.

"Kau absen lama sekali. Aku pergi ke rumahmu tapi kau tidak ada. Pamanmu juga pergi. Kalian pergi kemana sebenarnya?" yang Ryewook tahu Kyuhyun ijin tanpa keterangan jelas. Mereka memang bertukar pesan tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku ke kota, Wookie."

"Mwo? Kau berlibur?" Wookie melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyuhyun protes.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak. Aku menginap di rumah sakit." Kyuhyun melangkah. Ryewook mengejarnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryewook menarik Kyuhyun sehingga berhenti. Ryewook menatapnya serius. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat kita bertukar pesan. Bahkan menghindar saat aku bertanya. Kau sakit apa? kenapa harus menginap lama?"

Belum juga menjawab, Siwon muncul dengan heboh saat melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun teralihkan oleh kemunculan Siwon. Pembicaraan mereka tertunda.

00000

Ryewook kembali menanyakannya saat jam makan siang. Mereka memakan bekal yang dibawa Ryewook. Satu bekal untuk bertiga. Kyuhyun tidak memberi kabar akan masuk jadi Ryewook hanya membawa satu bekal.

"Mwo?! Kyu, kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Aku demam tinggi dan paman membawaku pergi untuk berobat."

Siwon dengan konyolnya menempelkan tangan di kening Kyuhyun. "Kau normal."

Ryewook menepuk tangan Siwon gemas. "Kau bodoh atau apa, Siwon hyung? Dia sakit kemarin-kemarin, sekarang sudah sembuh. Mana bisa kau merasakan demamnya sekarang kalau dia sudah sembuh?"

Siwon tertawa. Menyenggol Kyuhyun. "Ryewook-ah sensitif sekali beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyunie. Digoda sedikit saja langsung sewot seperti gadis sedang PMS." bisik Siwon.

"Aku dengar itu." desis Ryewook.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon mengedik bahu tanda tidak tahu. Kyuhyun beralih bertanya langsung pada Ryewook.

Ryewook menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mendapat telepon dari Seoul. Orang tuaku ingin aku kembai kesana."

Siwon berhenti makan. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan halmeoni?" ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Memang Ryewook pindah ke Gwangju untuk menemani neneknya. Dan sekarang orang tuanya memintanya untuk kembali jelas Kyuhyun berfikir tentang nenek Ryewook.

"Nenek sudah sangat tua. Appa bilang akan membawa nenek ke panti jompo."

"Itu kejam." Siwon berkomentar.

Ryewook menatap Siwon, setuju dengan pendapatnya. "Tapi orang tuaku bilang tidak bisa membiarkan aku mengurus nenek. Kondisi nenek sudah tidak kondusif. Dia sering sakit-sakitan sekarang dan butuh pengawasan 24 jam. Aku tidak menyangkal itu. Tapi menempatkan nenek ke rumah jompo, itu tidak bisa kuterima."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Memang terdengar kejam menitipkan orang tua ke tempat jompo dibanding diurus anak mereka sendiri. tapi mungkin orang tua Ryewook memiliki pertimbangan sendiri. misalnya mereka terbatas oleh pekerjaan dan hal-hal lain. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan orang tua Ryewook kejam.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Neneknya Ryewook hyung akan dititipkan ke panti jompo." Kyuhyun bercerita malam itu. Usai makan malam, Kyuhyun membantu Yesung membersihkan meja makan.

Yesung menyahut dari dapur. "Lalu Ryewook akan kembali ke Seoul."

Kyuhyun mengiyakan, membawa mangkuk kotor ke dapur untuk dicuci Yesung. "Menurut paman mana yang lebih baik? Nenek tinggal bersama Ryewook hyung atau di panti jompo?"

Yesung berfikir sebelum menjawab. Dia mengingat sendiri bagaimana ketika ornag tuanya sudah sangat tua. Mereka ringkih dan sakit-sakitan. Tapi Yesung tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengirimnya ke panti jompo serepot apapun dia mengurus orang tuanya.

"Jika orang tua pasti akan berfikir demi anaknya, maka pasti akan memilih untuk ke panti jompo. Tapi senyaman dan sebaik apapun keadaan dia di panti jompo pasti mereka lebih ingin menghabiskan masa tua bersama keluarganya. Keluarga yang terpenting. Bersama mereka jauh lebih berharga dibanding di tempat sebagus apapun itu."

"Keluarga yang penting." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Terkadang anak-anak tidak sadar akan sikap mereka. Orang tua itu peka. Sering merasa kesepian saat anak-anak mereka sudh hidup mandiri."

"Jadi hyungdeulku juga sedang tidak sadar?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukan mereka. Sangaaaaat rindu. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang mengingatku."

"Kyuhyunie,"

"Apa menurut paman mereka sengaja membuangku?"

Mendengar itu Yesung mencuci tangannya. Lalu memberi atensi penuh pada Kyuhyun. "Jika kau berfikir seperti itu, nanti benar-benar terjadi, lho."

Kyuhyun menunduk lesu.

"Dengar. Tidak ada keluarga yang akan membuang keluarganya. Paman percaya pada saudaramu. Bersabarlah. Mereka akan datang, paman yakin."

"Aku takut, paman bagaimana jika mereka memang tidak menginginkanku? Mereka sengaja mengirimku kesini hanya untuk menjadi bebanmu?"

Yesung tersenyum sedikit geli. Merangkul keponakannya. "Terkadang aku ngeri mendengar pemikiranmu, Kyuhyunie. Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Ingat kata dokter mentalmu harus tetap tenang. Itu akan mempengaruhi kondisimu jika kau masih bandel untuk terus mencemaskan hal itu."

"Tapi,"

Yesung menutup mulut Kyuhyun. Menggeleng memperingatinya. "Pergilah. Minum obat dan kerjakan PR mu."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Yesung pagi-pagi sekali. Mengguncang tubuh pamannya agar bangun.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Yesung melihat jam di meja. Masih sangat pagi.

"Nenek meninggal."

Kantuk Yesung hilang saat itu juga. Dia bangun. Merengkuh Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir menangis. "Sssut. Nenek memang sudah tua. Sudah saatnya. Jangan menangis. Bersiaplah. Kita pergi ke tempat Ryewookie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu pergi untuk bersiap.

Rumah nenek Ryewook sudah ramai saat mereka tiba. Siwon dan keluarganya juga sudah ada disana. Yesung bergabung dengan orang tua Siwon yang membantu mengurus pemakaman. Kyuhyun sendiri mendatangi Ryewook.

Melihat Kyuhyun datang, Ryewook memeluk remaja itu. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain ikut menangis. Nenek Ryewook hyung orang yang baik. Setiap kali Kyuhyun datang bermain, nenek pasti akan tersenyum menyambutnya dan mengeluarkan semua cemilan. Teman cucunya adalah cucunya juga, begitu sering dia bilang. Karenanya baik dia maupun Siwon ikut memanggil nenek Ryewook nenek juga. Bukan sekedar panggilan tapi hati mereka juga menganggap nenek sebagai nenek sendiri.

Siwon merengkuh kedua pemuda itu. Menyabarkan keduanya yang terlihat terpukul oleh kepergian nenek.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk nenek." ucap Siwon. "Kau harus merelakannya Wookie. Dia sudah tenang. Kau menemaninya disisa hidupnya. Nenekmu pasti sudah merasa puas. Dia tidak sendiri dan masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya."

Ryewook meresapi kalimat Siwon yang tidak biasa. Di situasi lain Ryewook pasti sudah tertawa tidak percaya Siwon bisa berucap begitu. Tapi disaat begini dia justru merasa mendapat ketegaran dari kalimatnya.

"Siwon hyung berkata benar kali ini. Kau harus dengarkan dia. Jangan menangis lagi. Nenek sudah merasa puas dengan hidupnya." kata Kyuhyun.

Ryewook mengangguk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah hari berkabung Ryewook memutuskan untuk ikut kedua orang tuanya kembali ke Seoul. Semua urusan sekolah diurus dengan cepat. Ryewook berpamitan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kedua temannya datang saat dia akan berangkat.

"Kyunie." Ryewook memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Dia berat berpisah tapi sudah tidak ada yang menahannya di Gwangju. Orang tuanya berhasil memaksanya untuk pergi.

"aku akan merindukan kalian." katanya beralih memeluk Siwon. "Kau bisa memonopoli Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi awas kalau sampai Kyuhyunie tidak ada waktu bertukar kabar denganku, kau akan menyesal."

"He, kenapa mengancamnya denganku? Katakan itu pada Kyuhyun."

Ryewook berdecak. "Kyu, jangan lupa menelephoneku. Kau harus sering-sering bicara denganku di telepon."

"Akan kuusahakan Wookie hyung."

"Pastikan juga kuda ini belajar dengan baik. Dia harus ada kemajuan selama aku pergi."

"Kau tidak sopan Ryewook! Pergi saja sana!"

Ryewook dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Melambai tidak rela pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon saat mobil melaju pergi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang jalan yang dilalui mobil keluarga Ryewook. Satu lagi yang pergi.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun saat anak itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Yesung datang ke rumah sakit Gwangju, Sungmin menghubunginya perihal pengobatan Kyuhyun. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang. Di ruangan dokter Sungmin, dokter kanker di rumah sakit tersebut.

Sungmin selalu ramah dan menganggap keluarga pasien seperti keluarga sendiri. tidak terkecuali Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dokter itu menyarankan untuk kemoterapi.

"Apa dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa sembuh?"

"Tingkat keberhasilannya tinggi tapi tidak 100 %, tergantung pada tubuh pasien sendiri. Apalagi Kyuhyun masih muda dan kuat. Kanker yang di derita juga masih tahap awal. Untuk saat ini kemo yang paling saya anjurkan.

"Jadi kapan itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Kita bisa melakukannya minggu depan. Aku akan menghubungi Yesung-ssi untuk kepastiannya."

"Apa Kyuhyun harus berhenti sekolah?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Yesung berrtanya dengan wajah cemas. "Tidak. Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Dia hanya perlu absen untuk satu sampai dua hari."

Selanjutnya pembicaraan itu mengalir. Yesung menanyakan banyak hal masih seputar kesehatan keponakannya. Hingga biaya kemo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang." sapa Kyuhyun memasuki rumah dan mendapati Yesung berada di rumah. "Paman di rumah? Tidak buka toko?"

"Tidak. Paman dari rumah sakit." Yesung melambaik Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersamanya. Setelah Kyuhyun duduk Yesung mengatakan tentang rencana kemo seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun menjadi tidak nyaman. "Kemo tidak murah paman. Jadi sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku akan mengkonsumsi obat yang diberikan dokter Sungmin saja. Itu juga obat untuk kanker."

"Tapi itu tidak membantu banyak. Kau hanya akan merasa nyaman dengan penyakitmu, bukan menyembuhkan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau paman terbebani dengan penyakitku."

"Ini tanggung jawabku, Kyu."

"Bukan! Seharusnya ini tanggung jawab keluargaku. Hyungku, bukan paman."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Aku juga keluargamu. Ibumu adalah saudaraku. Kau mash menganggapku orang lain Kyuhyun." sedih Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menyanggal pikiran sang paman. "Kau pamanku. Tapi apa gunanya aku jika hanya menyusahkanmu terus dan terus? Aku bahkan belum bisa membalas apapun kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, Kyunie?" desah Yesung. "Kau ingin bertemu hyungmu, kan? Kau ingin kembali bersama mereka?"

Kyuhyun diam, menunduk.

"Jika ingin bersama mereka, maka sembuhlah. Kau tidak ingin saat mereka menjemputmu dan mendapatimu sakit parah. Pikirkan mereka, turuti paman. Minggu depan kemo dilakukan."

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya. Tidak bisa lagi membantah sang paman. Dia memang ingin berkumpul kembali dengan saudara-saudaranya. Tentunya dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak membebani mereka dengan penyakit ini. Dia tidak pernah ingin menyusahkan siapapun, sungguh. Dia juga tidak meminta sakit. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap membebani sang paman.

"Paman, mianhe."

Mendnegar suara lirih itu, Yesung yang hampir bangkit kembali duduk. Menatap keponakannya yang masih duduk menunduk. Dia tahu Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Dia masih sangat muda dan penuh kepolosan. Terlihat mandiri hanya lantaran tuntutan keadaan.

Yesung mengulurkan tangan, meraih kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya lembut. "Apa paman terlalu memaksa?" tanya Yesung pelan. Dia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun ingin menangis karena berfikir membebani dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maaf." kata Yesung. "Karena Kyu keras kepala paman jadi kesal. Paman ingin kau sembuh, nak. Hanya itu. Kau tidak ingin terus-terusan sakit, kan? Biarlah biaya jadi urusan paman. Paman pernah mengatakan hal itu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Yesung masih mengusap kepalanya. "Paman akan melakukan tugas dengan baik. Jadi kau pun harus melakukan yang terbaik. Paman akan sangat kecewa jika Kyu tidak mau menjalani kemo nya. Karena itu artinya paman sudah gagal menjadi keluargamu."

"Maaf. Aku akan menurut apa kata paman." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap matanya. Yesung tersenyum. Kyuhyun masih berkeras tidak mau menunjukkan wajah. Karena dia sedang menangis saat itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung membuka lemari penyimpanannya. Disana dia menyimpan hal-hal penting. Buku tabungan dan beberapa sertifikat. Yesung memeriksanya. Melihat berapa banyak uang yang dia kumpulkan selama ini. Setelah memperkirakannya dia memasukkan kembali buku tabungannya. Dia sedikit lega, nominal yang tertera masih cukup untuk 2-3 kali kemo.

Melihat sertifikat tanah yang diwariskan kedua orang taunya. Dia berfikir untuk menggunakannya jika nanti uang simpanannya tidak mencukupi. Memang ada buku tabungan lain, yang khusus dia persiapkan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung tidak ingin mengusiknya. Dia menyiapkan simpanan itu untuk pendidikan Kyuhyun. Harus ada yang dia simpan untuk masa depan keponakannya.

Yesung teringat dengan keponakan kandungnya yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengusik hak Donghae."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BRAK!

Seorang pemuda yang tengah menggambar di buku sketsanya terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu itu. Dia menoleh dan mendapati adik menyebalkannya.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk menghancurkan pintu, tidak. Pergi saja. Jangan pernah datang ke tempatku lagi."

Si adik manyun. Membuka topinya lalu melemparkannya begitu saja di atas meja.

"Berapa kali dalam sebulan aku berkunjung? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku sampai tega melarangku datang?"

Bukan tatapan manis yang dia dapat melainkan picingan tajam. "Aku tahu kau datang bukan karena rindu padaku, Iden!" desis pemuda itu kembali mengurusi sketsanya.

Adik yang dipanggil Iden itu mendengus. Berjalan untuk membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi itu. Jangan recoki aku dengan hal itu lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu, Cassey Kim!" Iden bangkit beridir lagi. Menunjuk pada kakaknya. "Itu jga masalahmu!"

"Dia adikmu. Itu masalahmu." jawab Cassey dnegan ringannya. Alisnya mengernyit saat tidak menemukan ide untuk melanjutkan sketsanya. Mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Iden menatapnya dengan dingin. Saat itu juga dia kesal. Ini pasti karena kedatangan adiknya yang suka merusak kelancaran berfikirnya.

Menjauhi meja kerjanya, Cassey berjalan menuju bar mini. Tempat dia suka membuat kopi. Dia melakukannya sekarang. Mengabaikan Iden, dia menikmati racikan kopinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Kau terus mengatakan dia hanya adikku. Kau tidak pernah menganggapnya keluarga?"

Cassey meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Aku mengatakan kebenaran. Itu faktanya, Iden. Aku hanya tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalahmu. Terlebih lagi jika memintaku berurusan dnegan Park Jungsoo atau Park Kibum."

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak suka mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun bersama mereka. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menghubungi Jungsoo hyung menanyakan Kyuhyun. Just it. What matter about that?"

Cassey menghentak cangkir kopinya. "Dan tidak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu Kim Donghae? Kau sudah punya kehidupan disini. Kau dan aku hidup jauh lebih baik disini." Cassey melangkah ke jendela. Menyibar tirai tipis transparan. "Lihat!" menunjuk keluar dimana gedung-gedung besar dan tinggi berdiri. Salah satunya terdapat iklan sebuah konser. Disitulah Cassey menunjuk, wajah seorang Idol yang mirip dengan wajah orang yang berdiri di dalam ruangannya.

"Ini hidupmu sekarang. Lupakan masa lalu. Tidak ada hal baik dari sana." Cassey menghempaskan tirai itu dan melangkah mendekati sang adik.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Iden yang adalah juga Kim Donghae menggeleng kecewa. "Aku menjadi sekarang untuk Kyuhyun. Agar aku bisa kembali dan mampu mengambil tanggung jawabku!"

Cassey tidak membalas melainkan hanya mendengus remeh. "Jadi kau bisa berdamai dengan Kibum kalau begitu. Bicara dengannya saja." Cassey kembali ke kursi kerjanya. Fokus kembali menggambar sketsa.

Mendengar nama Kibum, Donghae mendengus. Dalam 4 tahun masa kesuksesannya, entah bagaimana bisa kibum muncul menjadi salah satu artis di agensinya. Awalnya mereka bersikap tidak saling kenal. Namun suatu hari mereka terlibat dalam insiden tidak menyenangkan yang berimbas sampai sekarang. Publik memberitakan hal berlebihan tentang mereka, yang ditulis bermusuhan, bersaing, atau hal lain.

Memang benar Donghae dan Kibum, atau Iden dan Brian, tidak saling menyukai. Mereka bahkan selalu menolak berada dalam satu ruang sama. Atau di dalam satu meja pada saat-saat pesta perusahaan. Beruntung mereka berada dalam bidang berbeda. Jika Iden adalah seorang Idol, yang akan eksis diatas panggung, Brian adalah seorang aktor. Meski dulu pernah bergabung dalam sebuah band. Bahkan pernah mengeluarkan album.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Dongahe sering mendapat tawaran film juga. Pernah dia mengambil satu film, dan selanjutnya sering mendapat tawaran yang sama. Padahal dia ingin fokus bermusik saja.

Dia tidak mungkin bicara dengan Kibum. Tidak. Dan tidak.

"Beritahu nomor Jungsoo hyung."

Cassey melirk Iden. Mengangkat alisnya. Adiknya benar-benar serius kali ini. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu menolak untuk berurusan dnegan Jungsoo.

"Aku hanya memiliki nomor perusahaannya." namun begitu Cassey megambil ponselnya diatas meja. Mencari kontak perusahaan Jungsoo dan memberikannya kepada Donghae.

"Kupikir kau punya kartu namanya." protes Donghae.

"Kubuang!" Cassey tidak berbohong. Dia terlalu geram saat itu jadi membuang kartu nama Jungsoo yang dibagikan dalam sebuah acara privat di suatu tempat. Dia hanya kebetulan mewakili undangan seseorang dan tidak tahu jika itu adalah acara seorang Park Jungsoo. Dia heran, mereka pergi ke negara berbeda awalnya tapi ujung-ujungnya berada di kota yang sama. Bahkan bisnis Jungsoo berkembang disini, meski perusahaannya berpusat di Singapura.

Iden tidak perduli dengan jawaban kakaknya, dia hanya perlu menyalin nomor kontak perusahaan Jungsoo kemudian pergi.

Memakai kembali topinya, Iden pamit pergi.

"Lain kali datanglah tanpa mengungkit masalah ini lagi." pesan Casey sebelum Donghae keluar. Iden mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

Begitu pintu ditutup, yang lebih berperasaan dari saat datang tadi, Casey meletakkan pensilnya. Menyadarkan diri pada kursinya. Matanya memindai sekeliling, apartemen miliknya yang bisa dibilang cukup berkelas. Ruangan luas tanpa sekat, berasitek modern dan sangat nyaman untuk dirinya. Lantai satu adalah ruang tamu, ruang santai, mini bar dan pentry, serta ruang kerjanya yang membelakangi jendela; berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari spot lain. Ada tiga undakan yang membedakannya dengan ruangan lain. Sedang kamar tidurnya berada di lantai atas, tanpa dinding, dengan pemandangan yang lebih luar biasa dibanding ruang kerjanya ini. Ada kamar mandi juga disana.

Dia seorang designer untuk pakaian wanita. Namun bukan berarti dia melambai. Casey atau Kim Heechul orang yang tegas dan banyak disukai para model dan karyawannya. Dia bergabung dalam sebuah perusahaan pakaian yang terkenal. Setiap ide nya menjadi salah satu tren di kota New York. Dia tenar dengan karyanya. Membangun mimpinya dengan penuh kerja keras dan ketekunan. Dia berhasil dan mampu bertahan di persaingan keras kota New York. Prestasi yang membuatnya bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tinggal sendiri dalam apartemennya. Donghae berada di apartemen yang disediakan perusahaan. Selalu menolak untuk membeli apartemen sendiri. Cassey selalu tidak terima dengan alasannya, Donghae ingin kembali ke Korea, membangun rumahnya di Korea dan membawa Kyuhyun hidup bersama.

"Ck" Cassey berdecak setiap kali mengingat hal itu. Adiknya yang dia pikir akan melupakan masa lalu mereka setelah tenar pada kenyataannya selalu memendam keinginanya sejak awal. Demi Kyuhyun untuk Kyuhyun.

Dia harus mengingat kembali bagaimana sulitnya mengajak Donghae untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia berhasil setelah meyakinkan Donghae bahwa dia tidak mampu mengurus Kyuhyun. Donghae harus pergi dengannya, sukses baru bisa kembali ke Korea. Membuat Kyuhyun bangga. Dan memiliki banyak uang untuk mengambil tanggung jawabnya atas Kyuhyun.

Donghae selalu sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal lain selain bekerja. Cassey pikir Donghae sudah lupa niatnya. Tapi belakangan ini, Donghae berbicara tentang keluar dari agensi. Pulang ke Korea. Mencari Kyuhyun. Dia juga mendesakya untuk berurusan dengan Park Jungsoo, orang yang sangat dia benci. Tentu saja, Casey tidak melakukan apa yang diminta sang adik. Bahkan kontak yang dia berikan adalah kontak palsu. Mau seberapa banyak pun Donghae menghubungi perusahaan Jungsoo, itu tidak akan berhasil. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan fakta jika Park Jungsoo akan memindahkan perusahaannya ke Korea.

Heechul tidak merasa berdosa. Dia hanya merasa bersalah harus membohongi Donghae. Dia tidak ingin memusuhi adiknya demi menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi dia lebih tidak ingin kehilangan Donghae jika Kyuhyun ada diantara mereka. Sebelum Kyuhyun ada Dongahe adalah adiknya, satu-satunya kompeninya dalam keluarga Park.

Dia yang hanya anak tiri Ibu Donghae, adalah orang asing di keluarga Park. Dia berada disana karena rasa kasih Ibu Donghae, yang setelah kematian suaminya masih mau mengurusnya. Memliharanya sebagai anak dan membawanya serta dalam masuk dalam keluarga Park.

Heechul tidak bisa menghapus rasa asing dalam hatinya. Rasa terasing sebagai orang luar. Bukan keluarga, bukan saudara. Hanya pada Donghae dia menemukan dirinya sebagai orang yang berarti. Adik satu ayahnya. Satu-satunya alasan dia ada di keluarga Park. Satu-satunya keluarga yang bertalian setengah darah dengannya. Yang dianggapnya keluarga.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tidak ada apa-apanya setelah mengeluarkannya di rumah sakit. Tapi mual terus datang dan dia merasa sangat lemas. Yesung memijit tengkuknya. Membantunya membersihkan wajah usai muntah.

Lalu membawanya kembali ke kamar tidur.

"Paman jangan pergi." pinta Kyuhyun saat dirasanya sang paman akan beranjak.

"Tidak. Paman akan tetap disini."

Kyuhyun tertidur tidak lama setelahnya. Yesung keluar setelah memastikan Kyuhyun nyaman.

Shindong datang sesaat dia turun. Lelaki tambun itu lebih muda darinya, terlihat gusar.

"Ada apa, Shindong-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya sedang suntuk di rumah."

Yesung mengambilkan kaleng minum untuk mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeluh kesah bersama. Tidak lama setelah minum, Shindong bercerita tentang kondisinya saat ini. Dia sedang kesulitan dalam pengembalian pinjaman. Hampir jatuh tempo dan dia tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya. Bengkelnya pun sedang pailit.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu Shindong. Tapi jangan putus asa. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan aku pasti akan membantumu."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Yesung tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus pada toko sebulan terakhir ini. Dia harus bolak balik rumah sakit untuk mengantar Kyuhyun kemo. Dia harus menutup toko saat pergi. Di hari lain dia akan membuka toko lebih lama untuk menaikkan pendapatan.

Tapi tentu saja, tidak bisa menutupi kebutuhan toko. Dia menghabiskan uang tabungannya dalam bebrapa kali kemo sejak 4 bulan lalu. Banyak barang yang tidak bisa dia beli untuk toko. Beruntung dia bisa mengambil barang awal dan membayar belakangan.

Dalam kesulitan itu dia selalu tegar. Menutupi semuanya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Memberinya asupan gizi yang cukup dan menciptakan keadaan tetap nyaman untuknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tak!

Siwon mendesis menerima pukulan Kyuhyun. Mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut oleh penggaris padat miliknya. Kyuhyun menggunakan benda itu setiap kali mengawasinya belajar.

"Kyunie, jadilah lebih lembut. Setiap kali aku salah kau memukul kepalaku. Bukannya jadi pintar aku akan menjadi lebih bodoh." sungut Siwon masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Mana bisa pintar jika Won hyung asal-asalan mengerjakannya. Kau juga tidak mendengarkanku dengan baik." bantah Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggerutu kecil. Namun mendaat delikan Kyuhyun dia langsung berhenti. Kembali menatap bukunya.

Lama mereka diam. Siwon dengan buku pelajaran dan soal-soal kompetensi dan Kyuhyun yang menerawang. Mereka berada di kelas Siwon. Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri selalu datang kesana untuk mengajari Siwon. Terkadang mereka juga pergi ke perpustakaan atau taman belakang jika bosan.

Sejak Ryewook pergi, hanya ada Siwon. Sedikit sepi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluh. Dia lebih membaur dengan murid kelasnya. Dia juga menyibukkan diri dengan mengajari Siwon.

"Kyuhyunieeeee." panggil Siwon panjang. Mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkesiap. Mengerjap.

"Kau melamun. Kupanggil tidak menjawab. Rindu Ryewook?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya sedih. Meski mereka tetap saling tukar kabar, rasanya berbeda dengan bertemu langsung. Ryewook menceritakan Seoul. Dia terdengar antusias dan tidak menyesal pulang kesana.

"Jagan sedih. Kan masih ada Siwon hyung ini!" Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya. Bersikap konyol lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tidak ingin berlarut pada kekonyolan Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali menyuruh murid dadakannya itu belajar.

Diam kembali untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Kyuhyun membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Won hyung," panggil Kyuhyun, "carilah guru les."

Siwon mengangkat kepala, menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau lebih dari cukup untuk mengajarku." tolak Siwon.

"Kau beralasan karena malas belajar. Kau pikir aku akan lunak padamu?"

"Kau memang tidak lunak! Sering memukul kepalaku!" balas Siwon.

Tapi Kyuhyun memasang wajah serius. Siwon menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa belajar jika dengan orang asing."

Bukan hanya pertama kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar alasan itu. Siwon bukan anak yang benar-benar bebal sebenarnya. Dia anak manja, dulu. Sewaktu masih duduk di elementary, Siwon termasuk yang pintar. Siwon jarang belajar di sekolah, tapi dia memenuhi kebutuhan itu di rumah. Bersama sang ayah. Tapi sejak ayahnya mulai lebih sibuk dan merasa Siwon sudah bisa dilepas untuk belajar mandiri, saat itu ayahnya berhenti membantunya belajar. Siwon jadi malas belajar dan berhenti belajar giat tidak berapa lama setelahnya. Dia beralasan pelajarannya sulit, dibantu guru les pun percuma.

Dan orang tuanya menyerah. Toh Siwon akan menjadi pewaris usaha keluarganya. Tidak akan bekerja untuk orang lain. Jadi mereka merasa tidak ada masalah. Meski tetap mencemaskannya.

"Tenang saja Kyu. Aku tetap belajar di rumah. Sungguh, kau bisa percaya padaku kali ini. Jadi jangan menyuruhku mencari guru lain. Akan kuberi hadian jika aku LULUS MEMUASKAN nanti." melihat wajah Kyuhyun tetap datar membuat Siwon berjanji. "Aku bersumpah akan giat belajar! Tidak akan kuberi kesempatan kau kecewa. Janji!"

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat Siwon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan ogah. "Jadi aku yang akan mendapat hadiah jika hyung LULUS MEMUASKAN?" bukan meminta hadiah Siwon malah mau memberi hadiah. Itu kebalik namanya.

Siwon mengangguk. Tautan jarinya menguat, Siwon menggoyangkan tangan mereka main-main. "Tentu saja. Guru yang hebat adalah ketika muridnya sukses di ujian akhir. Iya, kan?"

Terkadang Siwon memang menakjubkan. Dia bodoh tapi selalu mempesona dengan caranya sendiri. Konyol bukan sekedar membanyol tapi memberi kehangatan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, memilih memegang janji Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Yesung mengambil selimut dari kamarnya, bergerak cepat kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Selimut tersebut dibentangkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengeratkannya pada tubuh menggigil keponakannya.

"Dingin, paman." gumam Kyuhyun masih merasa sangat dingin di sekujur tubuh. Tidak perduli berapa banyak selimut yang dilampirkan Yesung, dia masih tetap merasakan dingin.

Yesung tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Semua selimut sudah dia keluarkan untuk mengurangi penderitaan Kyuhyun. Tapi anak itu masih terus bergumam, mengigau dengan bibir keringnya. Pada akhirnya Yesung ikut naik ke ranjang sempit Kyuhyun, menyusup di bawah selimut, merengkuh tubuh keponakannya yang mengurus.

"Paman disini. Paman tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat menghadapi rasa dingin. Anak itu meringkuk mencari kehangatan dari Yesung. Antara sadar dan tidak Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh. Dia tahu rasa dingin yang dia hadapi bukan karena musim melainkan efek kemo yang dia jalani hari ini. Dalam beberapa bulan dia sudah menghadai banyak kesakitan dan bermacam efek samping pengobatannya.

Kyuhyun bertahan, ya, dia berusaha bertahan. Demi Yesung. Demi keinginannya berkumpul bersama hyungdeul. Menutup mata atas kesulitan yang dihadapi Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh. Pamannya mengorbankan banyak hal demi dirinya. Harta yang dikumpulkan berkurang drastis. Usaha yang dirintis mengalami penurunan. Yesung kelimpungan tapi berusaha tetap tegar di depannya.

Dia beban. Dia merasakan perasaan tersebut begitu nyata. Tapi sekali lagi, dia berusaha abai. Seperti yang dikatakan sang paman. Urusan biaya adalah tugasnya, maka dia hanya perlu fokus untuk sembuh.

Yesung menyusut air mata yang meleleh disudut mata Kyuhyun. Dalam tidur pun Kyuhyun menangis. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Yesung merasa kasihan. Keponakannya menderita begitu banyak demi lepas dari penyakitnya. Hal yang barusan terjadi hanya satu dari banyak hal didapat dari kemo. Setiap kali Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah pucat, lemah dan lelah membuatnya hatinya miris. Namun sdikit pun tidak ada niat Yesung untuk berhenti mendukung Kyuhyun. Dia yakin Kyuhyun akan sembuh asal dirinya mau berusaha.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon merenung di dalam perpustakaan. Niatnya tadi belajar. Tapi hanya beberapa menit setelah dia membuka bukunya, pikiran tentang Kyuhyun melintas.

Bukan Siwon tidak memperhatikan. Adik nya itu lebih sering absen belakangn ini. Terhitung sejak Ryewook pergi. Dalam satu bulan bisa beberapa kali dia absen. Bukan hanya itu Kyuhyun juga sering terlihat lebih lemah. Dia pucat dan kurus.

Hari ini pun Kyuhyun tidak masuk. Membuatnya harus belajar sendiri.

"Apa sakitnya parah?" pikir Siwon tidak bisa fokus pada bukunya. Mengambil ponselnya, dia mengirim teks pada Kyuhyun. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa menit hingga jam istirahatnya usai belum ada balasan.

Dengan lesu Siwon membereskan kembali bukunya. Dia harus kembali ke kelas. Dan seperti yang lain dia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan. Ujian semakin dekat. Siwon tidak main-main dalam berjanji. Dia akan mengusahakan untuk bisa Lulus Memuaskan. Dia akan membuat Kyuhyun tercengang bangga. Dan membuat senang kedua orang tuanya. Yeah, meski terkadang semangatnya turun juga saat sedang malas dan lelah. Tapi Siwon yakin dia akan berhasil kali ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Yesung sedang menyiapkan makanan saat Kyuhyun datang ke meja makan. Yesung menatapnya heran. Biasanya jika sedang tidak sakit Kyuhyun akan keluar kamar sudah rapi. Tapi pagi ini, dia tidak mengenakan seragamnya atau menenteng tas.

"Kau belum siap?"

Kyuhyun duduk di bantalan duduk. Menggeleng menjawabi Yesung. Kedua tangannya menaut. Seperti ada yang dia pertimbangkan. Yesung kembali ke dapur, melepas celemek dan mencuci tangannya. Dia kembali ke meja makan utuk sarapan bersama Kyuhyun. Saat kembali dia melihat Kyuhyun diam terpekur.

"Kyu." panggil Yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Kau merasa kurang nyaman? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Mual."

Yesung mengerti. "Bersabarlah. Cha, kita sarapan. Lalu bersiaplah untuk berangkat sekolah."

"Paman," panggil Kyuhyun tidak bergerak mengambil makanan, "aku ingin berhenti sekolah."

Gerakan Yesung berhenti. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, menatap keponakannya tidak paham. "Maksudmu? Kau ingin keluar sekolah?" Yesung merasa harus memastikan apa yang dia dengar. Saat memprosesnya dia menemukan pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia berfikir jika Kyuhyun ingin berhenti sekolah karena tidak ingin membebaninya dengan biaya sekolah. Kyuhyun pasti sadar akan kesulitan keuangannya sekarang. Tapi itu bukan alasan menyia-nyiakan pendidikan Kyuhyun.

"Paman tidak setuju." Yesung mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Paman tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Paman tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ini soal uang, kan? Kau berfikir paman sudah tidak mampu membiayai sekolahmu, karena itu kau ingin berhenti sekolah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku lelah paman. Aku sakit. Setiap hari bahkan rasanya berat mengayunkan kakiku." Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang turun tanpa diminta.

Yesung meletakkan sumpitnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang selalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah jika sedang menangis. "Ini bukan tentang apa yang paman bicarakan. Aku hanya ingin menyimpan tenagaku untuk pengobatan."

Yesung merasa menyesal telah mengambil pemikiran yang salah. Benar, keponakannya pasti merasa kualahan. Kemonya sudah menyakitkan. Maish harus dibebani dengan belajar dan tuntutan nilai. "Maafkan paman. Paman salah menduga. Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis." sangkal Kyuhyun meski tangannya sibuk mengusap wajah. Yesung tersenyum kecil. Mengusuk rambut Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tangan pamannya.

"Paman, jangan! Rambutnya bisa jatuh ke nasi." tolak Kyuhyun. Dan dia mendesah saat melihat tangan Yesung. Ada berhelai-helai rambutnya disana. "Benar, kan." dengus Kyuhyun kesal. Dia mengambil rambut miliknya di tangan Yesung. Menggulungnya llau membawanya pergi untuk dibuang.

Yesung terpekur. Menatap tangannya yang sudah bersih dari rambut sang keponakan. Sebentar lagi, keponakannya akan kehilangan keindahannya. Wajahnya sudah tirus dan kering, tidak lagi bersinar muda seperti selayaknya. Dia seperti barang lapuk. Satu persatu dari kesempurnaannya akan terkikis. Menyisakan fisik yang mengiris hati saat dilihat.

"Paman, ayo sarapan."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Mengambil makanannya lebih riang. "Paman, setuju aku berhenti sekolah?"

"Iya." menjawab lemah.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menyatukan alis melihat Yesung nampak tidak bersemangat.

Sadar diperhatikan Kyuhyun, Yesung mencoba tersenyum. Mengambil makanannya yang sederhana. Sudah lama dia menyingkirkan daging dan mencekoki Kyuhyun dengan asupan sayur dan buah. Ajaibnya Kyuhyun tidak protes meski awalnya menatap tidak berselera. Tapi mana punya dia pilihan lain. Dia harus diet, agar kesehatannya cepat pulih. Kyuhyun bertekad tidak akan merengek dan menjalani semuanya dengan baik.

Karena Yesung sudah berkorban maka dia pun harus melakukan yang terbaik juga. Termasuk berhenti sekolah. Dia meminta maaf dalam hati karena sudah melontarkan alasan dusta pada sang paman. Bukan sekolah lagi yang harus dia prioritaskan. Dia bisa melakukannya saat sembuh nanti. Toh dia bisa belajar dimanapun. Dia bisa membeli buku yang pasti lebih murah dari biaya sekolah. Memiliki waktu belajar yang lebih leluasa. Tidak harus duduk di bangku kelas dan mendengarkan guru berbicara.

Masalahnya bagaimana mengatakannya pada Siwon?

Saat memikirkan kakak kelas itu, Kyuhyun jadi berat sendiri, dia masih punya janji untuk membantu pembelajaran Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Kyu, akhirnya kamu datang."

Melihat Kyuhyun di halam sekolah Siwon sudah heboh sendiri. Dia berlari mendekat lalu merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia mengernyit heran merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih kurus. Kyuhyun sudah tidak banyak protes lagi setiap kali mendapat pelukan Siwon.

"Kau kurusan?" Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Memindai baik-baik tubuh yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau jadi sering sakit sekarang."

"Benar hyung. Rasanya sakit." manyun Kyuhyun.

Siwon menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Kyuhyun menghindari tangan Siwon. Dia takut jika Siwon sampai mengacak rambutnya lalu rontoklah rambutnya disini.

"Won hyung rindu padaku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kyuhyun tertawa senang. "Jadi bagaimana belajarnya?"

Siwon mendesah panjang. "Membosankan. Di kelas tambahan aku lebih banyak tidak mengertinya. Aku menunggumu, Kyunie. Aku ingin datang berkunjung tapi kau pernah menolakku saat aku datang waktu itu. Jadi aku memilih tidak datang."

"Anak baik." puji Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pundak Siwon. Siwon sendiri tidak sadar sedang diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantelnya. Dia kedinginan meski pagi hari di musim gugur cukup cerah. "Won hyung, sudah memutuskan masuk universitas mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Keduanya melangkah untuk ke kelas. "Aku berdiskusi dengan orang tuaku soal itu. Kupikir aku akan ke kota. Jadi aku bisa sering pulang ke desa."

"Anak manja. Kau pasti tidak ingin jauh dari Ahjumma."

"Salah. Justru mereka yang tidak ingin aku jauh. Eomma tidak memberiku ijin keluar kota. Mereka bahkan mengungkit nilaiku yang dibawah standart. Aku rasa mereka berdo'a aku tidak lulus."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. "Tapi aku mengerti jika orang tua hyung tidak ingin jauh dari anaknya. Kau anak tunggal. Mereka pasti akan sangat kesepian tanpamu."

"Kurasa memang begitu."

"Sudah keluar tanggal ujiannya?" Kyuhyun menanyakan ujian masuk universitas.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mengerang frustasi. Kyuhyun menoleh terkejut. Siwon menajbaki rambutnya. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang Seneung~ aku berharap tidak melalui hal semacam itu~" erangnya berlebihan.

"Itu mana mungkin? Jangan begitu Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Siwon. "Jika kau tidak lulus, aku tidak akan mendapat hadiahku. Jadi semangat! Semangaaaaat!" seru Kyuhyun menyemangati sunbaenya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuan Choi tersenyum melihat kedatangan Yesung di kantornya. Dia mempersilahkan lelaki yang sudah dia kenal itu untuk duduk di sofa dan menawarinya minum. Sambil menunggu minuman datang, tuan Choi menanyakan maksud kedatangan Yesung.

"Maaf, Choi-ssi. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi."

"Katakan saja. Jika aku bisa, aku pasti membantumu."

"Masih soal yang dulu. Tentang Park Jungsoo."

Tuan Choi mengangguk mengerti. Saat itu OB masuk mengantar minuman. Mereka menunggu hingga OB itu beranjak keluar baru melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan.

Tuan Choi merasa heran, Yesung begitu penasaran dengan seseorang bernama Park Jungsoo. Dia pernah membantu Yesung sekali mencari tahu tentang lelaki itu. "Kau sudah mendapatkan alamat perusahaannya, bukan?"

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku juga sudah datang kesana. Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengan Jungsoo."

Jelas saja, pikir tuan Choi. "Dia orang yang sibuk. Perusahaan yang dibangun di Seoul pun masih tergolong baru. Belum sepenuhnya beroperasi. Yesung-ah, sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Yesung memang tidak pernah bercerita jika Jungsoo adalah keponakannya. Meski keponakan tiri, tapi dia masih bersaudara satu ayah dengan Kyuhyun. Saudara Kyuhyun, anak tiri noonanya adalah keluarga juga.

Melihat Yesung hanya diam, tuan Choi membuka mulut lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jika kau sangat perlu dengannya, asal itu bukan hal buruk, aku bisa membantumu. Jadi apa yang kau perlu kali ini?"

Yesung tersenyum dengan bantuan tuan Choi. Dia tidak pernah meragukan kebaikan lelaki berstatus tinggi di depannya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf merepotkanmu, tuan Choi. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong kepada siapa selain padamu." karena tuan Choi seorang pebisnis juga, dalam dunia yang sama dengan Jungsoo, pasti akan mudah mencari informasi. "Aku membutuhkan kontak pribadinya."

Tuan Choi Kiho mengusap dagunya. Terlihat berfikir. "Itu sedikit sulit. Tapi akan kuusahakan. Akan kucari tahu dari relasiku. Mungkin salah satu ada yang tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal yang muluk."

"Itu saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

Tuan Choi semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa Yesung begitu ngotot ingin bertemu dengan Denis Park ini. Tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu mengorek. Dia hanya akan menolong jika Yesung memintanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

"Pagi paman."

Yesung baru bangun. Dia merasa lelah sejak kemarin. Jadi dia pikir untuk bangun lebih siang. Apalagi ini minggu. Tapi begitu ingat Kyuhyun harus meminum obat tepat waktu, dia menyingkirkan rasa lelahnya dan bernajak bangun.

Dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu bangun.

"Kyunie, maaf paman kesiangan ya. Akan segera kubuatkan sarapan."

Yesung akan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya tapi baru dua langkah dia merasa sangat pusing. Dia berhenti mencari pegangan di dinding.

"Paman, kenapa?" Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Memegangi tubuh Yesung yang oleng.

"Tidak. Paman baik-baik saja. Hah ini karena bangun buru-buru jadi paman sedikit pusing."

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat, paman. Ayo duduk saja." Kyuhyun membawa duduk pamannya dan pergi ke dapur mengambil air putih.

Yesung menerima air putih dari Kyuhyun. Meminumnya setengah. "Terima kasih. Paman akan duduk sebentar. Nanti kubuatkan sarapan."

Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk mendengus. "Paman sedang tidak sehat. Lebih baik paman tidur. Istirahat di kamar. Aku yang akan membuat sarapan."

Alis Yesung terangkat tinggi. Memandang Kyuhyun sanksi. "Kau tidak bisa. Kau tidak pernah memasak."

"Bisa. Aku akan mencobanya. Sekalian belajar memasak. Beritahu saja resepnya."

Yesung menggeleng khawatir. Selama bersamanya Yesung memang tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengurus dapur. Anak itu boleh saja mengurus pekerjaan lain seperti membersihkan lantai dan halaman. Tapi dia tidak yakin Kyuhyun bisa memasak.

Kyuhyun menahan pamannya yang sudah akan berdiri. "Tidak paman. Jangan keras kepala. Jika paman sakit, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, paman istirahat saja. Lekas sembuh, begitu sembuh akan kubiarkan paman memasak dan berbuat sesukanya."

Melihat Kyuhyun ngotot. Apa boleh buat. Yesung menyerah. Kepalanya juga terasa berat dan berputar. Dia memang perlu istirahat. Dia harus sehat agar bisa mengurus Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah. Ambilkan paman kertas dan pen."

Kyuhyun segera beranjak. Dia mengambil kertas dan pen dari dalam lemari pendek di ruangan itu. Menyerahkannya pada Yesung. Yesung menulis resep yang akan dimasaknya hari ini karena Kyuhyun diet, maka resepnya pun sederhana. Tidak banyak bumbu atau bahan yangs ulit di olah dan sangat mudah.

"Ini."

Kyuhyun membaca sekilas resep tersebut. "Ini mudah."

Yesung mencebik remeh. "Jangan bilang mudah. Ini pertama kali untukmu, kan. Kau tahu garam?"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Jangan terlalu meremehkanku, paman. Akan kugunakan otak cerdasku, jangan khawatir. Cha, pergilah ke kamar. Paman tidur lagi."

"Tidak, paman tiduran disini saja. Aku perlu mengawasimu. Siapa tahu jari tanganmu yang kau potong."

"Paman!" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung tertawa senang sudah menggoda keponakannya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung, mengambil selimut tebal dan juga bantal untuk Yesung. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dapur. Mulai memasak.

Satu jam kemudian, makanan sudah tertata di atas meja. Yesung tersenyum. Melihat penampilannya, dia pikir tidak buruk juga. Dia menahan pujiannya sebelum mengicipinya.

"Ayo, paman. Kyu sudah lapar." Kyuhyun menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah diisi nasi kepada sang paman.

Yesung menyumpit sayur, memakannya bersama nasi. "Lumayan. Kau memang cerdas."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "Siapa lagi!" Kyuhyun dengan semangat ikut makan. Tidak buruk untuk orang sedang diet sepertinya. Tapi untuk yang sehat, mereka pasti langsung mengeluh.

"Siwon sudah mulai persiapan ujian, kan. Kudengar kau membantunya belajar." Yesung mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mendapat hadiah jika Siwon hyung lulus."

"Bukannya kebalik?" heran Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Siwon hyung memang aneh."

"Dia menyayangimu. Tuan Choi juga orang yang baik."

"Heum. Mereka keluarga yang baik."

Tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum mengatakan apapun tentang rencananya berhenti sekolah. Padahal Yesung sudah mulai mengurusnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan berhenti masuk sekolah setelah ujian Seneung berakhir. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan membebani Siwon dengan kabar tersebut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Di musim dingin Kyuhyun harus dirawat. Kondisi tubuhnya mengalami penurunan dan dokter menyarankan pengobatan dengan stem cell. Kondisi Kyuhyun sudah diperkirakan Sungmin. Dan tiba saatnya Kyuhyun harus menjalani pengobatan ini.

"Kita akan mencari dari sumsum tulang Kyuhyun sendiri. Jika tidak memungkinkan kita akan mencari dari donor yang tepat."

Begitu yang Sungmin bilang. Dan tentu saja, hal itu perlu biaya yang besar. Yesung keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Sungmin dan mendapati rincian biaya yang harus dia persiapkan.

Selagi Kyuhyun masih tidur pengaruh obat, Yesung berfikir untuk pulang sebentar.

Yesung mengeluarkan sertifikat tanah. Pada akhirnya dia harus merelakan harta peninggalan orang tuanya. Dia sudah bertekad. Semua demi Kyuhyun.

Saat keluar rumah dia mendapati Shindong berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ada apa Shindong-ah?"

Wajah temannya itu kusut dan pucat. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi hyung."

"Masih belum mendapatkan uangnya?"

Shindong menggeleng. Dia melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Yesung. "Hyung mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan. Tapi jika kau perlu mengobrol,"

Shindong menggeleng. "Tidak apa, pergilah, hyung. Sepertinya kau terburu-buru."

Yesung memasukkan sertifikatnya ke dalam tas. "Maaf. Aku memang harus segera pergi Shindong. Kita bicara lain kali, ya."

Shindong menatap lama kepergian Yesung. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga berlalu pergi.

Yesung pergi ke bank untuk meminjam uang dengan sertifikat yang dia miliki. Dia memiliki pertimbangan sendiri untuk memutuskan meminjam daripada menjual. Menjual tanah tidak mudah. Perlu waktu lama sedangkan dia membutuhkan secepatnya. Lagi, dia masih berharap bisa mewariskan tanah tersebut kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, sebagai keponakan kandungnya.

Karena jumlah yang diinginkannya besar, pihak bank tidak bisa langsung mencairkan pinjaman tersebut, Yesung harus menunggu hingga satu minggu ke depan.

Yesung memutuskan kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat di perjalanan tuan Choi menghubunginya.

"Anda mendapatkannya?" Yesung hampir terpekik senang mendengar kabar yang diberikan tuan Choi. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih tuan Choi."

'Itu tidak seberapa. Keponakanmu sudah membantu Siwon banyak. Dia Lulus ujian dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sulit dipercaya, jika Kyuhyun berhenti sekolah.' Choi Kiho mengingat bagaimana Siwon hari itu pulang dengan wajah merah padam. Dia sangat diam. Bahkan ibunya tidak bisa mengajaknya bicara. Mereka harus menunggu sampai keesokan harinya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Siwon mengejutkan mereka dengan kabar jika Kyuhyun berhenti sekolah. Tuan Choi langsung menghubungi Yesung meminta kejelasan kabar tersebut.

Yesung juga tidak suka. Tapi itu sudah keputusan Kyuhyun. Dia harus membuat alasan yang tepat akan berhentinya Kyuhyun sekolah. "Kyuhyun berjanji akan segera kembali sekolah. Siwon seharusnya tidak mencemaskan hal itu. Kyuhyun bahkan masih 15 tahun. Dia terlalu awal masuk SMA."

Terdengar helaan nafas. 'Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan alasan berhentinya keponakanmu. Memang benar dia masih sangat muda dan masih ingin bermain. Terkadang Siwon pun merasa sangat malas sekolah.'

"Ya, begitulah anak jaman sekarang." Yesung tertawa sumbang. Sepertinya tuan Choi menerima alasan yang pernah dia utarakan. Kyuhyun berhenti karena ingin bermain lebih banyak. Dia merasa lelah dengan sekolah. Saat lelahnya hilang dia berjanji untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. "Apa Siwon masih kesal?"

'Sepertinya. Dia lebih banyak fokus pada sekolahnya. Jangan khawatir, Siwon sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dia akan baik lagi nanti.'

Tidak berapa lama setelah menutup sambungan dnegan tuan Choi, Yesung mendapatkan pesan dari tuan Choi, berisi sederet nomor. Yesung tersenyum. Dengan hati berdebar dia menyalin nomor tersebut dan menghubunginya.

Yesung berdoa dalam hati begitu nada sambung terdengar dari seberang ponselnya. Dadanya bergemuruh saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Jungsoo-ah." sapanya kemudian dengan suara bergetar halus

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo menegakkan kepala mendengar nama aslinya disebut. Dia mencoba mengingat suara yang pernah dia dengar. "Paman Yesung?" tebaknya yakin.

Oh, Jungsoo masih ingat dengan suaranya. 'Jungsoo.'

Jungsoo berhenti melangkah. "Iya, paman. Ini aku. Darimana paman mendapatkan nomor ini?"

'Aku mencarinya. Bahkan aku pernah datang ke kantormu. Tapi kau tidak ada.'

"Paman, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Apa yang paman inginkan?"

'Kyuhyun,'

"Ah. Bagaimana dia? Dia pasti sudah besar sekarang." Jungsoo melirik jam tangannya, lalu melihat keluar. Asistennya sudah berdiri menunggu didekat pintu mobilnya.

'Ya. Dia sudah besar. Jungsoo dia sangat merindukan kalian,'

Jungsoo tidak sabar menunggu ucapan Yesung yang terdengar lambat. "Paman, aku sedang ada janji,"

'Sebentar saja, Jungsoo-ah,'

"Tidak paman." tolak Jungsoo. "Kirimkan saja nomor rekening paman, aku akan mengirim uang untuk biaya Kyuhyun." Jungsoo kembali melangkah.

'Tidak. Sekian lama kenapa kau membicarakan uang? Bisakah kau menghubungi Kyuhyun? Dia mengharapkan kalian. Setidaknya hubungi dia. Bicaralah dengannya.'

Jungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, memijit keningnya. Perusahaan baru bukan berarti semuanya lancar. Dia seperti merintis awal lagi. Dia berusaha keras lagi. Menforsir tenaga serta waktunya. Dan apa sekarang? Dia merasa Yesung menghubunginya di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ya. Ya. Aku akan menghubungi paman untuk berbicara dengannya. Sekarang bisa kau tutup teleponnya? Aku dalam perjalanan." jawab Jungsoo sekenanya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yesung, dia memutus sambungan. Menyodorkan tangan pada asistennya yang duduk di depan disebelah sopir.

Asisten itu mengerti. Sejak tadi memang menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa menyerahkan berkas yang dia bawa.

Jungsoo membuka berkas tersebut. Memeriksa serta memperlajarinya sebelum bertemu dengan klaen mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung menatap layar ponselnya nanar. Tidak disangka dia akan mendapat respon seperti itu.

Tapi Yesung mencoba berfikir positif. Jungsoo orang yang sibuk sekarang. Dia pasti menghubungi disaat yang salah. Setidaknya Jungsoo berjanji untuk menghubunginya balik untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Janji yang muluk. Melambungkan Yesung pada sebuah harapan yang tinggi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Kyuhyun menatap sayu sang paman. Sejak kemarin Yesung bercerita tentang Jungsoo, kakak tertuanya. Yesung bilang dia menghubungi Jungsoo dan mereka berbicara.

Kyuhyun mendesah tidak percaya. Dikiranya sang paman mencoba menipunya lagi.

"Paman, berhentilah menceritakan hal itu. Kau terlalu mengagungkan janji Jungsoo hyung." Kyuhyun kasihan melihat wajah berseri sang paman. Kebohongannya terlihat nyata.

"Aih, Kyuhyunie. Seharusnya kau senang."

"Ya. Aku senang." sahut Kyuhyun malas seraya memejamkan mata. "Apa dia sudah menghubungi paman setelah hari itu?"

Yesung diam. Kyuhyun membuka mata menatap pamannya. Dia tersnyum miris mendapati sang paman seolah baru disadarkan dari mimpi.

"Jika memang cerita paman, nyata. Berarti dia sedang mendustaimu, paman."

Yesung hampir terpengaruh oleh ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia bukannya tidak menyadari hal itu. Tapi dia hanya terlalu takut jika keponakannya tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa Siwon tidak menghungimu?" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tangannya mengambil jeruk di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun jadi ingat Siwon lagi. Bibirnya manyun seketika. Menarik selimutnya, Kyuhyun beralih memunggungi sang paman.

Yesung memakan jeruk yang dia kuas. Matanya seidkit lebar menatap reaksi Kyuhyun. "Kalian seperti orang pacaran saja."

"Dia itu menyebalkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang Siwon hyung belum memberikan hadiahku. Bilangnya aku guru yang hebat. Tapi mendiamiku sampai sejauh ini. Tidak tahu diri!" umpat Kyuhyun diakhir.

Yesung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, saat Yesung sempat pulang dia menerima kiriman paket dari Siwon, tapi kemudian mengedik bahu. Biarlah, Kyuhyun yang ngambek dan uring-uringan itu lucu menurutnya. Jadi dia ingin melihatnya lebih lama. Itu sedikit hiburan untuknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Yesung memeluk tasnya yang berisi uang. Dia baru saja keluar dari bank untuk mendapatkan dana pengobatan yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. Dokter Sungmin bilang, jika sudah dilakukan transplantasi, 70%-80% Kyuhyun pasti sembuh. Melihat persentasi tersebut Yesung menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Saat dia berjalan ke rumah, dia bertemu dengan Shindong.

"Hyung, dari mana?" tanya Shindong menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Dari bank, Shindong-ah. Kau mau kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Shindong justru menatap tas yang dipeluk Yesung. "Apa itu uang? Hyung mengambil uang di bank?"

Yesung sedikit tergagap. Dia keceplosan saking senangnya. "I-iya. Akan kugunakan untuk toko." dia beralasan.

"Kupikir toko hyung baik-baik saja." Orang luar hanya melihat. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika Yesung bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kesulitannya.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin mengembangkannya."

Shindong mengangguk saja. "Apa hyung ada waktu? Aku sedang sangat suntuk."

Yesung mengajak Shindong ke rumah. Karena Shindong temannya, dia akan mendengarkan curhatan lelaki itu. Mungkin dengan begitu akan meringankan pikiran Shindong.

Yesung membawa tasnya ke dapur. Menyimpannya di konter dapur, diletakkan paling sudut terdalam dan ditutupi dengan barang lainnya. Shindong ingin mengalihkan kepalanya dari apa yang bisa dia lihat. Namun entah kenapa mata itu terus terpaku pada kegiatan Yesung.

Yesung membawa dua kaleng jus untuknya dan Shindong. Kemudian dia menanyakan perihal masalah Shindong yang kesulitan mengembalikan pinjaman. Shindong mengeluh, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya kepada Yesung. Keluarganya yang menjadi tegang karena masalah tersebut.

"…..aku kasihan melihat istriku. Dia menangis hampir setiap hari. Kami mendatangi teman manapun, meminta bantuan tapi," Shindong tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Matanya berkaca mengingat bagaimana istrinya pergi kesana-kemari demi sebuah pertolongan.

"Bersabarlah Shindong-ah. Aku tidak bisa membantu apapun. Andai aku bisa menolongmu."

Shindong tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dia mengambil minumnya dan menenggak habis isinya.

0o0o0o0o0

Shindong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan hal yang dia lihat dipelukan Yesung. Tas itu menggembung dan terlihat berat. Uang yang dipinjam Yesung pasti sangat banyak. Setiap kali ingat tentang itu pemikiran buruk menyertainya. Shindong bangun dengan gelisah. Kemudian mondar mandir di ruangan. Saat istrinya datang dengan wajah suram, Shindong kembali bimbang.

"Yeobo," Shindong berusaha memanggil. Namun sang istri melengos. Memasuki dapur, menuang segelas air.

Shindong harus bersabar. Dia kepala rumah tangga, sudah sewajarnya tegar dan mencari solusi dari masalah mereka.

"Bersabarlah, Yeobo. Aku pasti mengusahkan tempat kita tidak disita."

Tak!

Istrinya meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras, nyaris membantingnya. "Mondar mandir seperti itu, kau sebut usaha? Kita akan jadi gelandangan sebentar lagi. Kau masih bisa hanya mondar mandir saja?"

"Aku sedang berfikir."

"Iya! Berfikir, memang hanya itu yang kau lakukan! Sedangkan aku harus menahan malu pergi dari satu teman ke teman lain demi sebuah pinjaman! Tapi apa yang kuhasilkan? Semua yang disebut teman nyatanya hanya manusia-manusia egois! Mereka datang pada kita saat butuh tapi memalingkan wajah saat giliran kita yang membutuhkan mereka!" istri Shindong mengusap air matanya yang meleleh. Dia sangat kesal, buntu dan putus asa. Hanya menghitung hari sampai mereka kehilangan usaha sekaligus tempat mereka mendapat nafkah. Dia bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, ada anak-anak yang harus mereka tanggung dan cukupi kebutuhannya.

Shindong menghampiri istrinya. Mengusap kedua bahu wanita itu, menyabarkannya. Istrinya mulai menangis.

"Kita masih memiliki dua anak yang harus diurus. Kenapa bank tidak bisa memberi keringanan pada kita? Usaha kita sedang sepi, tapi mereka malah akan menyita tempat itu hanya karena kita menunggak beberapa bulan. Bagaimana kita setelah mereka menyita semuanya? Kita benar-benar akan jadi gelandangan. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak bisa melihat kedua anakku hidup seperti itu."

Wanita itu menepis tangan Shindong lalu berlalu masuk ke kamar. Shindong semakin putus asa. Pikirannya gelap. Dan hanya satu yang bisa dia lihat. Sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dan keluarganya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Yesung merapikan selimut Kyuhyun. Hari ini dia keluar pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun semalam.

"Tidak apa, paman. Jika paman tidur di rumah sakit terus, kau bisa sakit nanti. Aku senang melihat paman lebih bugar hari ini."

Pamannya tersenyum. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini."

Kyuhyun menerima barang yang disodorkan sang paman. Membuka kotak berbungkus kertas kado. Mata Kyuhyun membola.

Senyum Yesung merekah lebih lebar. "Itu bukan dari paman, ya. Siwon menyerahkannya minggu lalu. Tapi sengaja paman diam tidak memberi tahumu."

Kyuhyun manyun mendengarnya, dia ingat saat dia merajuk tentang Siwon dan pamannya sengaja diam.

"Nah!" Yesung menunjuk mulut Kyuhyun yang mengerucut. "Itu yang paman suka."

Yesung hampir menyentuh mulut Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat dia menghindar lalu melipat bibirnya kedalam. Yesung tertawa, menangkup wajah Kyuhyun gemas.

"Tapi ini sedikit berlebihan." setelahnya Kyuhyun berkomentar atas benda yang dia dapat dari Siwon. Sebuah ponsel. Lebih canggih dari miliknya yang jadul dan biasa-biasa saja.

"Protesnya pada Siwon saja. Hubungi dia dan ucapkan terima kasih. Paman keluar dulu, ada yang harus diurus."

"Paman." panggil Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung bangkit dari kursinya. Yesung tidak jadi bangun, dia menatap Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Apa ada kabar bagus? Paman terlihat lebih bersemangat hari ini."

Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah berseri. "Paman sudah bisa membayar biaya operasimu. Hari ini akan paman lunasi semuanya."

"Jeongmal?" mata Kyuhyun sukses membulat. Dia berkedip gusar. "Dari mana paman mendapat uangnya?"

Yesung memilih untuk berkata jujur kali ini. "Paman masih memiliki tanah dari orang tua paman. Paman menggunakannya untuk mengambil pinjaman di bank."

"Paman tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu."

Yesung menggeleng. "Itu harus. Memang berat, tapi toh tanah itu juga akan paman berikan untukmu dan kakakmu. Paman hanya meminjamnya sekarang untuk pengobatanmu. Jangan cemas. Coba bayangkan saja, sedikit pengorbanan sekarang dan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Ini mungkin jalan sembuhmu. Jadi paman tidak akan menyesal." Yesung menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan ceria. "Kau akan sembuh, nak. Percayalah." yakin Yesung penuh percaya diri.

Kyuhyun memandang pamannya yang pergi dengan tas yang diyakini ada uang operasinya disana. Dia meresapi baik-baik ucapan Yesung. Pamannya terlihat sangat yakin. Semangatnya menular pada Kyuhyun. "Aku akan sembuh." gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian dia ingat untuk menghubungi Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya sendiri diatas nakas. Mencari kontak Siwon lalu menghubunginya. Siwon terdengar sangat senang saat dia menelponnya. Lleaki tampan itu merengek dan menangis saking senangnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Jika begitu merindukanku, seharusnya hyung menghubungiku lebih dulu."

'Aku masih kesal padamu.'

"Ngambekan." ejek Kyuhyun. "Aku baru mendapat hadiah yang Won hyung kirim. Gomawo."

'Kau suka?'

"Sedikit."

'Mwo?! Kenapa hanya sedikit? Kyunie, itu i-phone. Lebih canggih dan banyak fiture nya. Kau juga bisa main game dan mendownload permainan sepuasnya.'

Kyuhyun melirik ponsel dari Siwon di pangkuannya. Ponsel tipis berlayar lebar itu memang terlihat jauh lebih baik dari miliknya. "Kau merengek pada paman Choi untuk membeli hadiahku, kan? Itu yang tidak kusuka."

Siwon diseberang meringis. 'Tapi itu pun tidak gratis, Kyuhyunie. Aku harus lebih giat belajar dan mempertahankan nilai akhirku. Jadi hadiah itu secara tidak langsung kudapatkan dari jerih payahku. Kalau kau sampai tidak senang dengan apa yang kuberi, aku akan sangat sedih. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar giat belajar kali ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan wanita yang akan kutemui kelak sampai mengejek otak bebalku.'

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa. Tapi dia berhasil menahannya. "Baiklah kuterima. Gomawo Siwon hyung! Aku menyayangimu."

'Nado, nae dongsaeng.' balas Siwon. 'Aku ingin sekali mendatangimu. Tapi persiapan masuk universitas menyita banyak sekali waktuku, belum ujian sekolah. Tapi kupikir aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum pergi ke kota.'

Siwon tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit. Entah apa yang diceritakan Yesung sampai Siwon tidak curiga. Atau sebenarnya Siwon tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. "Kapan hyung pergi ke kota?"

'Awal tahun ini. Aku harus segera menyiapkan aplikasi pendaftaran.'

"Baiklah. Jika ada waktu, kita bertemu. Hyung kabari aku saja, kita buat janji sebelum bertemu."

'He? Aku tinggal datang ke rumahmu.'

"Pokoknya harus seperti itu! Hyung kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Siapa tahu aku tidak ada saat hyung datang ke rumah."

'Baiklah. Baiklah. Apa aku juga harus mengabarimu lebih dulu jika ingin ke rumahmu?'

"Iya!"

Siwon berjengit terkejut. Tanyanya tadi kan cuma main-main kenapa jadi peraturan tidak tertulis. 'Kyunie, kenapa harus seperti itu?'

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Siwon hyung banyak tanya. Menurut saja. Menurut pada dongsaeng."

Siwon mendesah. 'Arra~'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung memeluk tasnya. Berdoa dalam hati untuk kelancaran ini. Dirinya masih melangkah dengan ringan. Sampai di meja administrasi dia menyapa petugas disana.

"Saya ingin melunasi biaya operasi untuk pasien Park Kyuhyun."

"Iya. Sebentar ya tuan, saya siapkan formulirnya terlebih dulu." jawab petugas wanita itu segera bekerja. Mengambil formulir untuk pelunasan, sedangkan Yesung membuka tasnya dan mengambil amplop coklat tebal berukuran besar. Yesung memeriksanya, membuka amplop tersebut, melihat isinya.

Tubuh Yesung membeku seketika itu. Wajah cerahnya berubah pucat.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak." Yesung meracau. Tangannya bergetar menarik lembaran putih untuk dilihat lebih jelas. Dan berapa kalipun dia melihat bahkan merabanya, itu hanya kertas putih polos, sama sekali berbeda dengan fisik uang yang dia tahu.

"Astaga." Yesung merosot jatuh, amplop terlepas dari tangan. Sebagian kecil berhambur. Petuas di balik bilik terkejut, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang disana. Petugas itu keluar dari biliknya, menghampiri Yesung.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat. Dia dilanda kecemasan akibat syok.

Yesung yakin telah membawa uangnya. Dia menyimpan baik-baik uang tersebut. Tidak sekalipun dia mengeluarkannya dari tas apalagi menguranginya. Dia pikir semuanya sudah aman.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa bukan uang yang ada disana? Dimana uang miliknya? Ada apa dengan kertas-kertas itu?

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi? Uangnya… kemana semua uang itu?"

TBC

Friday, April 28, 2017

8:25 AM

Sunday, June 11, 2017

9:53 AM

Kyuhyun sakit apa?

Udah pada bisa nebak kok.

Penyakit pasaran tapi mematikan. Wkwk dalam dunia ff maksud pasarannya. Tapi tidak juga. Penderita kanker juga banyak bertebaran. Artis indo baru-baru ini ada dua yang mati karena kanker.

Tetanggaku ibu dan anak mati karena leukimia, beruntungnya mereka gak lama menderita dan gak sampai habisin harta. Baru difonis kanker tidak lama setelahnya meninggal.

Kenapa gak langsung dijelasin diawal, sengaja hahaha. Kirain karena terlalu pasaran jadi semua pada bisa nebak. Dan terbukti kan, kalian nebaknya tepat kok. Eh malah pada tanya terus di komen. Jadi saya sebut aja. Leukimia.

Untuk ke depannya gak janji bisa cepet update, lho. Drafnya masih amburadul. Masih kececeran gak jadi satu. Dan masih banyak lubangnya. Chapter ini saja saya kebingungan carinya di page yang mana. Kekeke.

Tapi gak bakalan berhenti di tengah jalan. Idenya sudah ditulis satu-satu per page. Trus tinggal dikembangkan dan disusun jadi satu chapter penuh.

Terima kasih yang sudah review, favfoll, silent reader juga, yang cuma mampir juga. Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa next chapter :)

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	5. Chapter 5

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 5_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

(masih di hari yang sama dengan chapter 4, Yesung kehilangan uang)

Pintu rumah dijeblak terbuka, Yesung melempar tas selempangnya asal. Kakinya melangkah lebar, nyaris berlari, menuju dapur. Menggeledah laci konter tempat kemarin dia menyimpan uangnya. Mengorek pada kedalaman, berharap lembaran berharga itu terselip disana.

"Dimana… dimana…."

Bukan hanya disana Yesung mencari. Kamarnya tidak terelakkandari target pencarian. Dia menelisik semua tempat. Di setiap sudut. Di setiap ruang. Namun satu lembar pun dia tidak menemukan uangnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Yesung meremat dadanya merasakan rasa sakit. Menyesal, kesal, bersalah dan juga marah. Dia menangis. Meratapi nasib yang mempermainkannya.

Kenapa? Bagaimana uang itu bisa hilang? Apa dia kecurian? Jika benar dicuri, siapa yang dengan tega telah mencuri uang pengobatan Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan lembaran kertas tak berarti?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shindong keluar dari bank. Istrinya tersenyum senang disebelahnya.

"Syukurlah. Kau datang tepat waktu. Kita bisa bertahan sekarang. Syukurlah." istrinya hampir menangis karena bersyukur. "Beruntung masih ada orang baik, yeobo. Kita harus mengundang makan malam temanmu itu. Dia penyelamat kita. Tapi benar tidak apa, kita meminjam cukup besar demi melunasi hutang kita."

"Dia orang yang sangat baik. Sangat berbeda dengan teman yang kita kenal. Yang terpenting sekarang, kita telah menyelesaikan masalah kita, sayang. Jadi mari berusaha lebih keras untuk memajukan usaha kita agar kelak kita bisa membayar hutang kita pada temanku itu."

Istrinya mengangguk semangat. "Maafkan aku yeobo. Karena masalah ini aku menjadi sangat labil dan seringkali bersikap buruk padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Gweanchana." Shindong mengerti sikap istrinya belakangan itu. Yang dia banggakan adalah, tidak sepatah katapun terucap pisah dari istrinya, meski keadaan mereka terdesak dan kelimpungan. "Aku juga. Kupastikan hal semacam ini tidak terjadi lagi." Shindong merangkul bahu istrinya. Dia begitu lega akhirya masalah yang membelit keluarganya telah terselesaikan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin bertanya pada seorang rekan dokternya.

"Kudengar ada keributan tadi?"

"Oh. Ada yang akan membayar biaya operasi keluarganya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang dikerjai orang. Uang yang dia bawa, bukan uang asli melainkan tumpukan kertas kosong."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Sungmin ikut terkejut.

Dokter itu menggeleng prihatin. Meski berada didekat tempat kejadian, dia tidak tahu bagaimana uang itu berubah jadi kertas biasa. "Lelaki itu sangat terkejut. Dia jatuh tapi menolak diperiksa. Dia berlari pergi setelahnya." lalu seperti teringat sesuatu dia menatap Sungmin dengan aneh. "Bukankah Park Kyuhyun adalah pasienmu, dokter Sungmin?"

"Ya. Wae?"

Mata dokter itu membulat terkejut. "Dia keluarga Park Kyuhyun!"

Kali ini mata Sungmin yang membola kaget. "Maksudmu Yesung-ssi? Tidak mungkin! Aku tahu dia memiliki uangnya." Sungmin sangat yakin. Yesung mengabarinya begitu mendapat uang untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga mengetahui jika Yesung menggadaikan surat tanah kepada bank demi uang tersebut.

Dokter itu menggeleng kasihan. "Aku yakin dia memilikinya. Tapi itu lenyap. Hanya kertas tidak bernilai didalam amplopnya. Aku disana. Dia sangat syok. Seseorang pasti sudah sangat kejam hingga melakukan hal buruk itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia sekarang." menepuk bahu Sungmin. Dia prihatin pada nasib Yesung, lebih prihatin lagi pada pasien yang ditangani Sungmin. Musibah Yesung pasti berdampak pada pasiennya. Dan lagi sebagai teman dia tahu bagaimana kepedulian Sungmin pada pasiennya. Kabar ini pasti juga mengusiknya. Memang sangat mengecewakan, tapi sudah terjadi seperti ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sejak tangisnya mereda Yesung hanya diam menatap kosong. Duduk tidak berdaya bersandar tembok tipis rumah. Kemudian matanya melirik tanpa minat saat didengarnya dering ponsel dari dalam tas selempangnya berbunyi. Tas itu teronggok di dekat kaki meja.

Yesung mengabaikan saja, tapi dering itu berulang-ulang seolah penting. Maka dengan merangkak dia mendekati tas tersebut. Tangannya merogoh masuk, menggapai ponsel miliknya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi, Yesung menerima panggilan tersebut.

'Yesung-ssi'! Sungmin berseru di seberang line.

Yesung menunduk. Menatap sayu lantai rumahnya. "Dokter Sungmin," lirih Yesung.

Sungmin menghela nafas. 'Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Temanku bilang, kau kehilangan uang?' sungguh Sungmin berhati-hati saat bertanya.

Air mata Yesung kembali jatuh. Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit. "Aku kehilangan semuanya, dokter." suara Yesung parau. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Aku kehilangan uang itu."

Sungmin diam, mendengar suara Yesung yang menangis. Memejmkan mata sebentar. 'Yesung-sii kau ada dimana sekarang?'

"Aku di rumahku. Aku mencarinya di setiap sudut rumah tapi," Yesung mengambil nafas dari mulut. Mencoba meredakan gejolak dalam hatinya.

'Kembalilah ke rumah skait. Kita bisa bicarakan itu denganku. Kita bisa menunda operasinya.'

"Tidak! Jangan tunda operasinya! Aku akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan uang lagi. Tapi jangan menunda operasi Kyuhyun. Kau bilang, selagi masih stadium satu, kesempatan Kyuhyun masih besar. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita lebih lama atau penyakit itu menjadi parah."

'Yesung-ssi,'

"Jangan khawatir!" Yesung menyela ucapan dokter Sungmin. Tangannya meraih tasnya dengan buru-buru. Dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak akan berleha-leha! Aku akan mencari uangnya. Operasi itu harus berjalan. Sungmin-ssi tunggu saja. Tunggu kabar dariku!"

Kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan Sungmin menyahut, Yesung mematikan ponselnya. Dia berjalan keluar rumah dengan terburu.

Yesung berjalan cepat. Meski tidak tahu harus kemana atau berbuat apa untuk mendapatkan uang kembali. Tapi dia harus bergerak. Duduk diam hanya akan membuatnya semakin frustasi dalam jalan buntu. Hingga disuatu jalan dia melihat Shindong dan istrinya. Mereka berjalan dengan wajah cerah dan senyum yang lebar.

Mendadak Yesung berhenti berjalan. Mereka berjalan semakin dekat. Ini memang jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Shindong-ah!" panggil Yesung saat Shindong seolah tidak sadar akan dirinya, berlalu saja.

Kedua orang itu berhenti. Shindong terkejut, namun segera menutupi keterkejutannya. Yesung mengernyit heran melihat sikapnya.

"Yesung-ssi!" istri Shindong menyapa.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, jelas kaku, padanya. "Kalian sedang kencan? Tumben terlihat berdua, gandengan tangan seperti itu."

Istri Shindong tersenyum sedikit. Melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Shindong. "Kami tidak kencan. Kami sudah tidak muda untuk melakukan hal semacam itu." elak sang istri dengan malu.

"Oh, benarkah? Shindong-ah, kau diam sekali." yesung beralih pada Shindong. Namun lelaki tambun itu menghindari tatapan matanya. Jemarinya meremas dnegan cemas. Yesung sadar, Shindong mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Kami sedang senang hari ini, Yesung-ssi. Masalah kami akhirnya sudah selesai."

"Yeobo." Shindong menarik kecil tangan sitrinya, dia seperti tersentak kaget begitu istrinya bicara. Memberi tatapan peringatan.

Yesung memperhatian itu. Pikiran buruknya tidak bisa berhenti mencurigai Shindong sekarang. "Masalah kalian sudah selesai? Oh syukurlah."

"Benar. Kami sudah melunasi semuanya! Jadi kami tidak perlu berfikir dikejar penagih terus-terusan." istrinya benar-benar tidak tanggap. Shindong menunduk dalam. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Yesung yang menghujam padanya.

"Darimana kalian mendapat uang untuk melunasi itu?" Yesung bertanya tanpa mengalihkan mata pada Shindong. Tangannya meremat kuat tali tas miliknya.

"Teman suamiku meminjamkannya. Dia sungguh orang baik. Dia meminjamkan sangat banyak. Kami berhutang kepadanya."

"Yeobo." Shindong akhirnya angkat bicara, memelas. Dia menatap istrinya dalam. "Pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan Yesung hyung."

Istrinya akan protes tapi Shindong menatapnya sangat dalam. Menyadari sesuatu terjadi, akhirnya, istrinya menurut untuk pergi lebih dulu.

Tinggal mereka berdua. Shindong memberanikan diri menatap Yesung.

"Teman mana yang meminjamimu uang Shindong-ah?" tanya Yesun dengan rahang mengeras.

Shindong kembali menunduk. Melihat reaksi Yesung sekarang, Shindong sudah memperkirakan. Yesung sudah menyadari uangnya hilang dan sekarang menatapnya sebagai tersangka. Kenapa juga mereka bertemu disituasi seperti ini? Dia pikir bisa menghindari Yesung untuk beberapa hari, karena Yesung yang jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini, tapi jalan takdir berkata lain.

"Jawablah Shindong! Dia sangat baik, memiliki begitu banyak uang, eoh. Aku mungkin juga bisa meminjam darinya." terdenagr nada menyindir tapi pun sarat akan rasa geram. Yesung berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan. Shindong masih diam, sehingga Yesung belum bisa memutuskan dia bersalah tanpa sebuah pengakuan.

Bruk!

Yesung tidak terkejut, sebaliknya dia menatap datar pada Shindong yang kini berlutu di kakinya.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Tapi aku sungguh terdesak. Aku sangat membutuhkannya dibanding dirimu."

Yesung semakin dingin menatap Shindong. Shindong lebih membutuhkan dibanding dirinya, katanya?! Yang benar saja! Dia hanya akan jadi gelandangan di jalan jika kehilangan bisnisnya. Sedangkan dirinya, dia akan kehilangan keponakannya. Kehilangannya sebelum memenuhi tugasnya sebagai paman. Seorang paman yang memegang tanggung jawab atas hidup keponakannya. Nyawa keponakannya dipertaruhkan, sebelum bisa berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya. Shindong bilang dia lebih membutuhkan?!

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Shindong. Uang itu sangat berarti lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Yesung melunak. Dia tahu kebohongannya sendiri yang membuat Shindong berfikir demikian.

"Kau hanya akan mengembangkan tokomu, hyung. Kau bisa menunggunya tahun depan. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan uangmu. Aku bersumpah!"

Yesung menatap Shindong yang mendongak sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon. "Meski begitu kau memilih mencuri?! Apa kau serendah itu?!" teriak Yesung kembali diliputi emosi. Yesung tidak terima hanya karena kepepet Shindong sampai merendahkan dirinya menjadi penjahat. Ada yang bilang, lebih baik meminta daripada mencuri. Tapi orang dewasa seperti Shindong bagaimana bisa tidak memahami maksud itu?

"Aku mencuri karena kau tidak menepati janjimu! Kau bilang jika kau bisa, akan membantuku! Hari itu, kau memeluk uang dalam tasmu. Tapi menawariku bantuan pun tidak! Sedangkan kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Kau tahu kesulitanku, tapi kau diam saat memiliki uang! Dengan egoisnya kau justru bilang akan mengembangkan tokomu! Aku merasa kau sedang menertawaiku, hyung! Aku menderita tapi kau tidak bersimpati kepadaku!"

Satu pukulan melayang. Tepat mengenai pipi Shindong. Shindong tersungkur.

Yesung berdiri dengan nafas memburu setelah melayangkan pukulan lantaran emosi mendengar perkataan Shindong. Dia sudah tidak menaruh simpati lagi. Tidak. Bahkan jika seorang teman tidak bisa memahami hati mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah kata belum bisa disebut teman sejati. Shindong pun bukan.

"Kupikir kita berteman lama, Shindong. Kupikir seorang teman tidak harus membuka mulut hanya untuk menyampaikan kegusarannya! Kau tidak mengerti! Sekian lama kau masih tidak paham tentang diriku! Apa selama ini aku begitu mudah mengatakan kesulitanku padamu?! Apa aku dengan gamblang akan merengek dan meminta simpatimu?! Kau," Yesung menunjuk Shindong dengan jari pendeknya. "Kau dengan mudah mengambil kebohonganku. Kau menerimanya tanpa mencurigaiku! Kaulah orang yang tidak menaruh simpatimu kepadaku! Sedikitpun kau tidak memikirkan aku!"

Shindong tersentak.

Kebohongan? Mengembangkan toko adalah sebuah kebohongan? Ah, betapa bodoh dirinya. Jelas dia tahu jika Yesung adalah orang yang akan menyimpan kesulitan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia orang yang cermat. Menggunakan uang dengan bijak. Lalu apakah demi toko, yang baik-baik saja menurutnya, dia perlu menggadaikan tanah warisan demi sebuah pinjaman? Yesung bukan orang seperti itu. Dia lebih baik menyimpan daripada membuang. Dia lebih baik cukup dari pada berlimpah.

Pikiran Shindong terbuka. Harusnya dia sadar sedari awal. Yesung pergi ke bank pasti memiliki masalah. Yesung bukan seorang yang egois sampai menelantarkan temannya yang sedang kesulitan. Kecuali dirinya sendiri terbelit masalah.

"Yesung hyung," mulut Shindong kelu. Dia sangat menyesal. Sangat menyesal untuk kebodohan dan kejahatannya. Dia buta akan masalahnya sendiri sampai lupa akan pribadi temannya. "Maafkan aku." sekali lagi Shindong menangkupkan tangan memohon maaf. Menyesali perbuatannya.

Yesung menggeleng nanar. "Kau menjatuhkanku. Kau mengecewakanku. Kau…" bibirnya Yesung bergetar. Sekuat mungkin dia menahan diri untuk tidak meledak lagi.

Shindong merangkak, memeluk kaki Yesung. Menangis. "Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal. Aku bersalah. Akulah penjahatnya. Maafkan aku, Yesung hyung!"

Yesung memejamkan mata. Diabaikannya Shindong yang masih memelas maaf darinya. Dia terlanjur kecewa. Dia terlanjur sakit hati. Hatinya hancur. Percuma meminta kembali uang yang sudah digunakan Shindong, tidak akan kembali saat itu juga. Dia mendorong Shindong dan berlalu pergi. Langkahnya gontai tanpa semangat. Meninggalkan Shidong yang memanggil namanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yesung terpekur di halte ini. Pandangannya kosong tidak memandang pada apapun. Kepedihan. Kecewa. Rasa sakit yang dalam menoreh pada hatinya.

Tidak disangka teman sendiri yang menusuknya. Menghempas harapan yang sudah melambung tinggi. Menghancurkannya tanpa sisa.

Yesung tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Dia sudah kehilangan semuanya di tangan seorang teman yang berpikiran dangkal nan picik.

Hatinya meratap. Memikirkan nasib Kyuhyun yang dipermainkan takdir.

"Tuhan, jika aku memiliki dosa besar, tolong jangan limpahkan hukumannya pada Kyuhyun. Kau membuat takdir yang buruk, bahkan menulis takdir yang semakin buruk dalam usahanya, kenapa? Dia anak yang baik. Dia pantas mendapat kesembuhan. Aku melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun, bukan untuk diriku. Kasihani aku. Jangan mempersulitku lagi, Tuhan."

Harus kemana dia mendapatkan uang lagi? Rasanya belum cukup Tuhan mengujinya hingga sampai titik ini. Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun? Haruskan dia menunda operasi kyuhyun? Menunda sama artinya dengan menahan lebih lama penderitaannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun berkubang sekali lagi dengan rasa sakit.

Yesung memejamkan mata. Berfikir keras mencari jalan keluar. Kemudian dia ingat Jungsoo. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Yesung bangkit berdiri. Mengusap wajahnya keras-keras, menghapus raut putus asa dan menggantikannya dengan pengharapan lain.

0o0o0o0o0

"Pamanku belum kembali, suster?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang suster yang sedang memeriksanya.

Suster itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku belum melihatnya lagi. Kurasa dia sedang mengurus biaya operasimu. Beristirahatlah. Operasimu besok, bukan?"

Hari sudah menggelap, tapi sang paman belum kembali sejak siang tadi pergi. Jika hanya mengurus biaya operasi apa perlu selama ini?

Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi pamannya tapi tidak diangkat. Dia mencoba beberapa kali hingga kesal sendiri. Perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tidak tenang. Dia menatap jendela di sisi tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya berkelana mengkhawatirkan sang paman.

Sedangkan di ruangannya dokter Sungmin sedang menunggu kabar dari Yesung. Dia merasa ikut cemas dan gelisah.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Sungmin terkejut oleh gebrakan pintu ruangannya. Seorang suster menerobos masuk dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa suster?" tanya Sungmin mengenakan jas dokternya. Hari masih pagi, masih jam 7 dan suster yang dia tahu adalah suster yang berjaga di bangsal kanker datang tergopoh. "Ada pasien kritis?" tanya Sungmin bersiaga.

"Dokter Lee bagaimana ini?" tanya suster itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Apanya?"

Suster itu menelan ludah sulit. "Kyuhyun,"

Sungmin bangkit mendengar nama pasiennya disebut. Dia sudah panik takut terjadi sesuatu dengan pasien mudanya. "Dia kolaps?"

Suster itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Tapi tidak baik juga."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak paham.

"Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit Seoul,"

Sungmin masih mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Mereka bilang pamannya berada di sana. Maksudku Yesung-ssi mendapat kecelakaan di Seoul dan… meninggal."

Mata Sungmin membola.

Suster melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan buru-buru. "Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Tapi juga tidak bereaksi apapun. Kami mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi dia tidak merespon. Kami khawatir dengan pemuda itu dokter. Kau harus melihatnya." suster itu menarik lengan Sungmin. Menyeretnya.

Saat Sungmin masuk ke ruangan rawat Kyuhyun, hatinnya mencelos prihatin. Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang, kaki hingga pinggangnya terselimuti. Seorang suster jaga disana menatap Sungmin yang baru datang dengan mata meminta tolong.

Sungmin mendekat. Sejenak menatap suster tersebut sebelum fokus pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah." panggilnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Remaja itu menatap kosong. Sangat diam, bahkan ketika Sungmin menyentuh tangannya, Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya kaku dan dingin.

Sungmin bukan seorang psikiater tapi dia tahu jelas kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Remaja belia itu syok. Kabar kematian pamannya pasti sebuah pukulan keras. Sungmin harus bisa bersikap agar psikis rapuh itu tidak hancur.

Dengan perlahan, namun pasti, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ke posisi berbaring. Dua orang suster tadi memperhatikan. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, meremasnya lembut, mengusapnya memberi kehangatan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun masih diam beku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kematian adalah hal biasa. Sudah takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya."

Air muka Kyuhyun berubah, bibirnya bergetar, kedua alisnya bertaut dan menekuk tajam. Sungmin masih mengusap tangannya.

"Gweanchana. Gweanchana."

Air mata itu turun dari sudut matanya. Dukanya merayap, melekat sedih pada wajahnya. Dia menggumam, memanggil sang paman. Dia ingin sang paman. Dia perlu melihat sang paman. Pamannya pergi dengan sehat, semangatnya berkobar penuh keceriaan. Pamannya pergi baik-baik saja, sangat baik malah.

Tapi kenapa? Pasti ada seseorang yang sedang bercanda dengannya. Pamannya pergi untuk melunasi biaya operasinya. Kenapa rumah sakit Seoul malah mengabarkan malapetaka?

Pamannya ke Seoul? Untuk apa? mengambil barang? Pamannya bahkan jarang membuka tokonya lagi. Jadi semua pasti omong kosong.

Ya, pasti begitu. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun dari baringan yang dipaksakan Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikannya masih dalam tenang. Mata Kyuhyun tidak fokus, wajahnya sudah akan menangis. Tapi entah apa, setitik bening itu belum turun.

Kyuhyun mencari ponselnya, tadi dia mendapat kabar dari sana. Dia tidak sadar tadi menjatuhkannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau mencari apa?"

"Ponsel."

"Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Alisnya bertaut. "Aku ingin mengadukan orang iseng itu pada pamanku. Aku ingin memintanya datang, aku sudah menunggunya. Aku ingin melihat pamanku…."

Tes.

Tes.

Akhirnya duka yang dia tahan mengalir dengan mulus. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat melihat liquit itu mengalir. "Kyuhyun-ah,"

"Pamanku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia tidak mungkin pergi sebelum aku!" dan dia masih berkeras untuk tidak menangis.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya dengan erat saat pemuda di depannya bersikeras menahan dirinya. "Tidak apa. Menangis saja. Keluarkan semuanya."

Pertahanan Kyuhyun jebol. Mencari pegangan dari genggaman Sungmin. Dia menangis. Meraung keras dan berseru memanggil Yesung. Tidak peduli jika ini untuk kedua kali dia meraung seperti pesakitan. Toh, dia benar dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sakit kehilangan.

"Heks. Aght. Huks huks. Pa-heks-paman." suara Kyuhyun tersendat antara isakan dan seruan. Pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. Dia hanya tahu ada tangan yang dia genggam dengan keras. Ada tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. Dan suara itu yang terus mengatakan 'Gweanchana'.

Tapi tidak ada yang lebih bisa menenangkannya kecuali sang paman. Tangan hangat pamannya yang mengurusnya lebih dari 10 tahun ini. Dia butuh itu sekarang. Kyuhyun ingin paman Yesung. Dia hanya ingin lelaki itu ada disini saat ini. Membujuknya seperti kala dulu dia menangis keras ditinggal hyungnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin masih berdiam diri di sisi ranjang. Setelah berjam-jam menangis Sungmin terpaksa memberi obat penenang pada Kyuhyun.

Kematian Yesung juga mengejutkannya. Kemarin lelaki itu sudah berjanji untuk melunasi biaya operasi Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mendapatkan uang katanya. Dia akan datang menemuinya dan mengurus semua administrasinya.

Kemudian masih dihari yang sama, musibah datang. Yesung kehilangan uang. Tapi kemudian bangkit dan berjanji akan melunasi biayanya. Masih dia ingat jelas, bagaimana Yesung berbicara di telpon. Lelaki itu masih semangat dan masih berusaha mencari uang. Dia bahkan menyuruhnya menunggu. Tapi apa hari ini?

Pagi pun baru dimulai, dan keburukan yang ada.

Sungmin menatap lekat wajah letih penuh duka Kyuhyun. Dibawah pengaruh obat pun, anak itu masih merasakan kesedihannya.

Menghela nafas panjang nan dalam. Sungmin mengusap wajahnya letih. Dia pikir semua akan berjalan sempurna. Dia sudah membayangkan melepas Kyuhyun dengan keadaan sehat. Bebas dari kanker dan melanjutkan hidupnya penuh semangat lagi.

Sekarang apa?

"Dokter Sungmin," seorang suster menghampirinya. Memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kami sudah mengkonfirmasi kabar tersebut dengan rumah sakit Seoul. Kabar itu benar." ucap suster itu dengan menyesal. "Yesung-ssi masuk jam 6 pagi. Mereka bilang itu sebuah kecelakaan. Ada sebuah truk, remnya tidak berfungsi, melanggar jalan dan menabrak sebuah halte dimana Yesung-sii berada."

Benar-benar kecelakaan.

"Tapi yang lain selamat. Hanya Yesung-ssi yang tidak bisa menghindari truk itu. Dia tidak bergerak pergi saat truk datang."

Sungmin menatap suster yang bercerita. "Apa itu diurus polisi?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Sungmin menatap kembali Kyuhyun. Takdir yang berat, desah hati Sungmin.

"Aku akan pergi ke Seoul. Awasi Kyuhyun saat bangun nanti. Jika dia histeris, panggil dokter Im. Dia bisa menanganinya."

"Anda akan mengurus tubuh Yesung-ssi?" tanya suster tersebut heran.

"Mereka hanya berdua. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengurusnya." Sungmin bangkit dan pergi segera.

Yesung orang yang sangat kooperatif dalam pengobatan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu ingin tahu banyak hal tentang penyakit keponakannya. Sungmin jadi sering mengobrol dengan Yesung. Bahkan di luar jam kerjanya. Sungmin merasa memiliki teman baru. Meski usia mereka sangat jauh. Tapi pertemanan tua-muda pun cukup baik.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia jadi tidak bisa diam saja. Dan tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mengurus semuanya sedang keadaan anak itu juga kacau.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Kyuhyun menatap peti mati sang paman. Ada pamannya di dalam sana. Mengenakan pakaian terbaik, rapi dan bersih. Wajahnya diberi bedak dan bibirnya diulas pewarna tipis. Dia terlihat segar. Dalam ingatan Kyuhyun ini pertama kalinya sang paman berdandan. Sangat tampan.

Sungmin masuk, melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Dia harus berterima kasih pada dokter itu karena telah mengurus semuanya, bahkan pemakaman untuk sang paman. Namun bibirnya kelu. Dia tidak ingat jika sejak bangun dari suntik penenang kemarin, dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

Sungmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan berdiri lama disini. Kau masih dalam perawatanku. Ayo ke depan, orang-orang mulai berdatangan." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun lembut. Mengiringnya untuk melangkah.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon tidak peduli dengan teriakan sang ayah yang memintanya untuk berangkat bersama. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun.

Saat memikirkan pemuda itu, Siwon menangis. Dia seolah bisa membayangkan kesedihan macam apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Mempercepat laju sepeda motornya, Siwon hanya ingin segera sampai dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun terkejut saat sebuah pelukan datang. Dia dipeluk sangat erat. Tapi dia tahu pelukan ini. Dia sudah sangat familiar.

"Siwon hyung,"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya yang kering.

"Ne. Aku disini."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Siwon. Air matanya meleleh.

"Paman meninggalkanku. Dia tidak menepati janjinya, hyung."

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Dia menangis semakin keras.

Ada duka di rumah kecil itu. Menyayat hati. Kesendirian.

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun merasa ditinggalkan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana. Di makam itu beberapa orang masih tinggal. Termasuk Siwon, Sungmin dan pasangan Choi. Mereka merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Anda?" tuan Choi membuka mulut. Dia merasa asing dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Mengulurkan tangan. "Lee Sungmin, tuan."

Tuan Choi menjabat tangan lelaki muda itu. "Choi Kiho dan ini istriku. Itu adalah Siwon, putraku." tuan Choi menunjuk Siwon. "Dia senior Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka sangat dekat."

"Ya. Saya bisa melihatnya." Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

Ketiga orang itu memang berdiri sedikit jauh dari gundukan tanah Yesung. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih betah di dekat makam tersebut. Sungmin bisa melihat perhatian Siwon sejak pemuda itu datang memeluk Kyuhyun. Tidak sedetik pun pemuda itu meninggalkan sisi Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, anda berkerabat dengan Yesung-ssi?" tanya tuan Choi kembali.

"Tidak. Kami berteman. Saya dokter di rumah sakit Gwangju, Kyuhyun berada dibawah pengawasan saya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun berbaring di sebuah kamar. Dilihat dari perabotan sepertinya ini memang kamar Kyuhyun. Ada buku pelajaran yang bertumpuk di atas meja, sebuah ransel dan seragam sekolah di gantungan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau yakin tidak kembali ke rumah sakit? Kau masih harus dirawat." Sungmin sekali lagi membujuk.

Namun pemuda itu menggeleng. Matanya terpejam tapi tidak tidur. Dia hanya merasa lelah, dia takut tanpa pamannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Akan kuurus hal itu." Sungmin menarik beane putih yang menutupi kepala Kyuhyun, membantunya menghalau dingin. Sebelum benar-benar rontok keseluruhan, Kyuhyun memangkas rambutnya pendek. Sangat pendek, memeprlihatkan sisi polosnya.

"Baiklah. Istirahat baik-baik. Jangan biarkan dirimu terlalu sedih. Semua sudah jadi takdir."

Di pintu muncul Siwon. Dia masuk saat Sungmin hendak keluar. Sungmin tersenyum kecil pada Siwon menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tampan itu.

Dan disinilah Sungmin. Berhadapan dengan tuan Choi yang bersebelahan dengan nyonya Choi. Pasutri itu menuntut penjelasan atas ucapan Sungmin di pemakaman beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Tapi apa Kyuhyun memiliki kerabat lain?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Setahuku, tidak." jawab tuan Choi.

"Itu tidak benar." nyonya Choi menimpali. Kedua lelaki beda usia itu menatap nyonya Choi. "Siwon pernah bercerita jika Kyuhyun memiliki saudara. Tapi sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak lagi membicarakan tentang saudaranya."

"Siwon tahu tentang saudara Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. "Jika dia memiliki nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Saya perlu berbicara dengan keluarga Kyuhyun."

"Sayangnya tidak. Yesung pun tidak pernah membicarakan itu." Tuan Choi menatap serius pada Sungmin. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapanmu?"

Sungmin balik menatap tuan Choi. "Maaf, tuan Choi. Memang benar. Tapi aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga Kyuhyun."

"Kau bilang, Kyuhyun berada dibawah pengawasanmu." nyonya Choi menyahut. "Apa Kyuhyun sakit?"

Sungmin diam sebentar. "Benar. Kyuhyun sedang sakit."

Kedua pasangan itu berubah tidak senang. Ada ketegangan di mata keduanya. Dan dengan suara dalam tuan Choi bertanya. "Apa itu parah?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Menolak untuk menjawab. Bagaimanapun penyakit pasiennya adalah sebuah privasi yang harus dia jaga. Dia tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan sembarang orang, apalagi orang luar.

Namun hal itu membuat tuan Choi menggeram tersinggung. "Kami ini memang tidak berkeluarga dengan Yesung. Tapi kami cukup baik mengenal dirinya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik. Kami dekat. Itu seharusnya sudah cukup membuatmu yakin kepada kami." tuan Choi mengambil nafas dalam. Memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tolong katakan. Setelah Yesung pergi, aku berfikir untuk mengambil Kyuhyun. Dia masih kecil, perlu orang dewasa untuk mengurusnya. Itupun jika istriku tidak keberatan." diakhir kalimatnya tuan Choi menatap sang istri. Dan dia merasa begitu lega saat nyonya Choi tersenyum lembut. Tanda bahwa dia menerima keputusan suaminya. "Dengan begitu Kyuhyun menjadi tanggung jawab kami." angguk tuan Choi yakin.

Sungmin menatap kedua dewasa di depannya. Dia sudah mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun ke depannya tanpa sang paman. Bermacam pikiran berseliweran di benaknya. Namun sekarang dia merasa lega. Masih ada orang baik di dunia ini. Seperti kedua orang di depannya ini dan satu pemuda yang sekarang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Saya percaya. Jadi mohon kerja samanya." Sungmin menunduk sopan. Sekaligus menyembunyikan embun haru yang muncul.

Untuk selanjutnya mereka sepakat untuk membicarakan penyakit Kyuhyun. Tuan dan nyonya Choi bahkan tidak keberatan dengan besar biaya yang akan mereka keluarkan untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Mereka mendengarkan dengan sangat baik instruksi Sungmin. Memperlihatkan keseriusan mereka dalam usaha bertanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun selama itu. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sakit dan anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu. Sungguh egoisnya.

Apa Kyuhyun pikir, seruannya yang menganggap Kyuhyun adalah adik, adalah bualan semata? Lelucon yang lucu?

Apa dirinya tidak cukup mampu meraih hati Kyuhyun?

Kedekatan mereka selama ini hanya sebatas teman tanpa arti?

Padahal dia bersungguh-sungguh. Siwon tidak pernah bercanda sekalipun. Kyuhyun adiknya. Dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi saudaranya. Dia ingin tahu semua hal tentang saudaranya. Kesedihan maupun kesakitannya.

Siwon merasa sakit hati mendapati kenyataan ini. Betapa dia masih menjadi orang asing bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak mendapat kepercayaan, pun tidak menjadi sandaran.

Siwon sungguh kecewa.

Dan dia menangis karena hal itu.

Membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata. Sayu menatap Siwon yang bersimpuh di sisi ranjangnya yang pendek. Siwon menyadari hal itu, menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dia ingin menyampaikan kesedihannya. Kekecewaannya. Rasa patah hati yang dideritanya. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun saat ini dia lebih ingin merutuki dirinya.

Dia akan menjadi sangat egois jika menghujat Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak mampu merasakan penderitaan apa yang dilalui Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung saat Siwon melakukan hal itu dan menangis. Siwon menahan suara tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir, Kyuhyun sadar hal itu. Tangannya yang lain terulur, menepuk pelan lengan yang bisa digapainya.

"Sudah. Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Kematian adalah takdir. Seperti nenek Ryewook hyung yang pergi, pamanku juga sudah tenang. Dia sudah lepas dari beban. Aku tidak ingin menangisinya lagi."

Tangis Siwon justru semakin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh gejolak hati yang melanda. Kyuhyun beralih mengusap bahu Siwon. Menenangkan pemuda itu yang dikiranya menangisi dirinya yang kini sebatang kara.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Monday, May 1, 2017

7:14 AM - ( yang ini tanggal ketik, ya. Bukan tanggal dalam story-nya )

 _Bulan April, tahun berikutnya. Kyuhyun 16 tahun._

Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga-bungaan liar yang dia pungut di sekitaran makam, di atas pusara berumput milik sang paman. Kim Yesung, pamannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan di Seoul tahun kemarin. Di awal musim dingin beberapa bulan lalu. Saat itu dirinya sangat hancur. Satu-satunya keluarga yang peduli padanya meninggal. Pergi untuk selamanya.

Dia harus melewati natal dan ulang tahunnya sendirian.

Ah tidak. Dia melupakan seseorang.

Ada sebuah keluarga, yang begitu peduli padanya. Setelah kepergian Yesung mereka cukup berperan untuknya. Dan seorang dokter. Seseorang yang baru dikenal tapi menaruh kepedulian lebih.

Bukankah dia beruntung?

"Aku baik, paman. Jangan cemas. Aku memasak dan mengurus rumah. Aku juga menjalankan toko paman. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil membersihkan makam sang paman. Dia tidak pernah absen berkunjung. Selalu ada waktu yang dia luangkan untuk menengok makam Yesung. Sudah seperti keharusan. Hingga dia merasa cukup dan pergi dengan perasaan lebih ringan.

Kyuhyun sendirian setelah itu. Menolak diadopsi keluarga Choi. Menolak operasi yang digadang-gadang mampu menyembuhkannya. Dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya ingin hidup seperti itu. Dia kehilangan tujuan. Kehilangan keinginan. Lebih memilih menunggu mati dan membuang jauh-jauh semangat hidupnya. Remaja 16 tahun itu hanya mencoba menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang setelah semua malapetaka itu.

Setelah bertahan sebentar disana, Kyuhyun berbalik pergi. Hari sudah sangat sore saat dia sampai di rumah. Rumah peninggalan sang paman. Cukup tua tapi dirawatnya dengan baik. Didepan pintu ada seekor anjing yang sudah menyambutnya dengan gugukan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangkat anjing berukuran sedang itu dalam gendongan.

"Pooky, kau menunggu lama? Mianhe. Aku terlalu asyik di makam paman. Cha, kita masuk. Kau lapar, heum? Aku juga. Ayo kita makan."

Anjing itu dipungutnya di makam sang paman. Di hari kedua dia berkabung. Dengan pikiran kosong dan ketakutan hidup sendiri, dia bertemu dengan buntalan bulu putih itu disana. Meringkuk kedinginan dan terlihat sangat ringkih. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Kyuhyun memungutnya. Mendekapnya seolah menemukan seorang teman.

Kyuhyun membuat makan malamnya sendiri dan juga untuk Pooky. Anjing itu duduk dikedua kaki belakangnya, kalem, menunggui Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Kyuhyun sesekali terkikik geli melihat mata berkilau itu. Memintanya untuk segera diberi makan.

"Kau sangat lapar, eoh?" Kyuhyun membawa dua mangkuk makanan. Pooky mengikuti dengan cepat, mendahuluinya duduk di dekat meja pendek di tengah ruangan.

"Cha, ini milikmu." Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk Pooky di lantai yang langsung diserbu anjing itu dengan lahap dan tidak sabar. Kyuhyun menatapnya sayang, kemudian mengusap kepala Pooky sebentar. Baru menyusul untuk memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun hanya seperti itu. Pergi ke makam. Mengurus toko. Dan bermain bersama Pooky. Dia memenuhi kehidupannya sehari-hari dengan uang dari toko. Dia memang mendapat uang asuransi dan uang duka cita dari perusahaan truk tersebut. Dia menyimpan semuanya bersama uang tabungan atas namanya, peninggalan Yesung, sesekali digunakannya untuk menebus obat dan memenuhi barang di toko.

Keluarga Choi masih mendesaknya untuk tinggal bersama, tapi dia berkeras. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan banyak kenangan di rumah kecil ini. Ada banyak kehangatan yang tidak rela dia tinggal. Disini dia ditaruh, disini pula dia ingin menunggu hyungnya.

Itupun jika mereka mengingat dirinya.

Jika tidak, maka dia pasrah untuk menghabiskan waktunya disana.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan makanan Pooky saat suara memanggil itu terdengar di depan rumahnya. Buru-buru dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat pagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Ne!" sahut Kyuhyun membawa mangkuk makanan Pooky ke depan.

Pemuda diatas motor itu melihat Kyuhyun keluar rumahnya lalu meletakkan mangkuk makan pooky di teras rumah. Anjing itu mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Won hyung? Kapan pulang?" Kyuhyun menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang. Menatap Siwon senang. Siwon sudah mulai kuliah. Dia tinggal di kota, di luar asrama kampus, dia menolak tinggal di asrama kampus yang katanya ketat dan banyak aturannya, karena merencanakan pulang setiap akhir pekan dan itu tidak bisa dia lakukan jika tinggal diasrama.

"Semalam. Tadinya aku ingin menginap disini, tapi melihat lampumu sudah mati jadi aku pulang ke rumah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Setiap kali pulang, kau lebih memilih menginap disini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada bibi Choi. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu, baguslah kau tidur di rumahmu semalam."

Siwon manyun mendengar penuturan itu. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, hyung?"

"Yeah, begitu. Membosankan seperti biasa." jawab Siwon mencibir malas.

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau juga. Kecuali," Siwon berkedik pada Kyuhyun, "rambutmu sudah memanjang."

Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung poninya. Sejak kematian sang paman dia berhenti menjalani kemo. Maka tidak ada halangan untuk rambutnya rontok dan tumbuh. Sekalipun rapuh mahkota itu tetap tumbuh diatas kepalanya.

"Kau mau pergi ke toko?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya. Ini mau pergi." Kyuhyun melirik Pooky di dekat kakinya. Anjing yang dia perkirakan berumur satu tahun itu melahap makananannya tanpa terganggu oleh mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku temani." antusias Siwon. "Bersiaplah."

"Aku ambil tas dulu." kata Kyuhyun meminta ijin. Siwon mengangguk, Kyuhyun kembali lagi masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pooky berhenti makan, duduk dengan kaki belakang di depan mangkuk sarapan miliknya, kepalanya tegak seolah menantang pada Siwon.

Siwon merasa diperhatikan. Dia balas menatap pada Pooky. "Wae? Kau selalu melihatku seperti itu. Kau tidak suka padaku?!" bicara Siwon seperti kepada seorang musuh saja. Anjing itu menepukkan ekornya ke tanah sekali.

Siwon mengerjap. Seolah paham dengan gesture anjing kecil itu. Dia berdecih merasa ditantang.

"Kau yang memusuhinya, hyungie." Kyuhyun menyahut keluar rumah. Meletakkan mangkuk air Pooky, mengusuk kepala anjingnya lalu mengunci rumah. Siwon itu tidak membenci anjing. Tapi kepada Pooky hubungannya tidak baik. Siwon selalu merasa bersaing dengan anjing kecil yang dulu sangat menggemaskan, dia akui itu, tapi selalu tidak mau dipegang olehnya. Jadilah dia bermusuhan dengan anjing ras Jindo itu.

"Pooky ingat, ne, jangan bermain terlalu jauh dari rumah. Jangan mengotori halaman tetangga atau mencuri dari mereka. Ada makanan di dapur, jika aku terlambat pulang. Masuk lewat celah dapur jangan melompati jendela, aku menguncinya."

Siwon tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun seperti orang tua yang menasihati anak. Pooky menyalak sekali, bentuk protesnya atas kecerewetan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam, merengut. Menepuk kecil kepala Pooky. "Arra, aku tidak bicara lagi. Aku berangkat, ne, jadi anak baik."

Kyuhyun berlalu diikuti salakan Pooky. Anjing itu berdiri mengibaskan ekor.

Siwon memutar kunci, menyalakan motornya. "Pooky, aku membawa pergi kekasihmu, ne. Bye bye." salamnya pada Pooky diikuti gelak tawa. Pooky menyalak keras. Kyuhyun memukul punggung Siwon di belakang. Membuat Siwon semakin keras tertawa.

0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai di toko. Kyuhyun langsung turun, mengambil kunci di tas dan membuka pintu toko. Siwon menyusul setelah memastikan motornya terparkir aman.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Kyunie." Siwon bersuara selagi membantu Kyuhyun bersih-bersih. Dia mengepel lantai sedangkan Kyuhyun mengelap kaca.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Mengurus toko. Seharusnya kau kembali sekolah." Siwon bukannya tidak tahu keinginan Kyuhyun, orang tuanya sudah sering membujuk Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun lebih memilih hal sulit semacam ini di usianya yang seharusnya berada di meja belajar dan bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku akan sekolah. Tapi nanti." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Nanti itu kapan?" Siwon tidak ingin memakan mentah-mentah alasan Kyuhyun kali ini. Dulu bisa saja dia dikelabui dengan alasan-alasan macam masih ingin bermain atau lelah belajar. Dia sudah cukup menyesal dengan kebodohannya yang mudah percaya dengan Kyuhyun, jadinya dia seolah tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku ingin."

Siwon menghentikan pekerjaannya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang mengelap kaca memunggunginya. "Kau masih meminum obatmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, seraya menggelengkan kepala. Dia menoleh pada Siwon. "Apa aku perlu lapor setiap kali minum obat?" menghela nafas kecil, dia kembali menatap ke depan. "Aku beruntung mendapat perhatianmu. Kepedulian paman dan bibi Choi. Kalian orang baik. Tapi percayalah padaku. Ini yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya belum bisa melupakan paman atau rasa bersalahku." ada kegetiran dalam suara Kyuhyun saat mengucapakan 'rasa bersalahku'.

7 hari setelah hari pemakaman sang paman, Sungmin yang sering datang, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya memendam rasa bersalah. Sungmin bilang sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Hari dimana sang paman seharusnya melunasi biaya operasinya, dia kehilangan uang tersebut. Kyuhyun menangis keras saat mendengar kenyataan itu. Pagi setelah hari itu, kecelakaan itu terjadi merenggut penopang hidup satu-satunya yang Kyuhyun miliki.

Bahkan di penghujung maut pamannya tetap menderita karena dirinya. Dia menderita karena berusaha keras menolongnya. Pamannya yang keras kepala, berhati baik dan tidak menyerah. Orang yang selalu mendorongnya untuk sembuh. Dia kehilangan sosok yang seperti itu, dan mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan penggantinya.

"Kau mengingat hal yang menyakitkan Kyuhyunie. Itu bukan salahmu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti berfikir bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya. Jika bukan karena dirinya, pamannya tidak akan menderita sejauh ini. Mungkin pula tidak meninggal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Selepas take adegan Brian melangkah ke kursinya, beristirahat. Henry menyambutnya dengan segelas kopi dingin.

"Ada telfon dari Korea?" tanya Brian tanpa basa-basi. Menerima kopinya, lalu meminumnya seraya menunggu jawaban.

"Belum." Henry menyodorkan ponsel Brian. Dia yang memegangnya selama Brian syuting.

Agaknya Brian merasa kesal. Dia membuka ponselnya, menghubungi orang yang sedang ditunggu kabarnya.

'Ya?'

Brian menyandarkan diri. "Kau tidak mengabariku! Kau sudah menjemputnya?"

Jungsoo diseberang menghela nafas. 'Aku masih harus mengurus banyak hal, Kibum. Akan kulakukan begitu senggang.'

"Kau tidak pernah senggang! Tidak perlu kau yang melakukan! Setelah kontrak sialan ini selesai, aku sendiri yang pergi menjemputnya!"

Jungsoo memijit pelipisnya. 'Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kontrakmu. Kau akan mendapat masalah karena itu.' ucapnya dengan penekanan.

"Aku sudah bersabar, Park Jungsoo."

'Begitu juga aku!' seru Jungsoo dengan emosi. 'Kau terus saja mendesakku. Kau tahu apa saja yang kulalui?! Aku harus memindahkan perusahaanku ke Korea karena seorang brengsek yang menghianatiku! Aku harus memulai semuanya disini! Tidak ada yang berjalan instan! Aku merangkak dari bawah lagi!'

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak!" bukan Kibum jika diam saat diteriaki. Menghela nafas. Dia paham kesulitan Jungsoo. Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu tidak sabar. Tapi dia juga sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun. "Tidak perlu mengurusnya lagi. Aku akan menanganinya sendiri. Dalam satu bulan ini aku akan memutuskan kontrak agensi. Lalu segera pergi ke Korea. Aku yang akan menjemput Kyuhyun."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang. 'Kenapa kau ini, Kibum? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Paman menghubungiku,'

"Paman Yesung menghubungimu?!" punggung Kibum tegak terkejut. Henry yang berdiri di sisinya menoleh penasaran. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku! Apa katanya?! Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kau harus memberi kontaknya padaku!" seru Kibum tidak sabar. Henry dibuat terpana sesaat sampai dirinya sadar dan menoleh kesekeliling. Beruntung tidak ada yang memperhatikan Kibum. Syuting masih berjalan dan semua orang fokus disana.

'Ya. Paman menghubungiku beberapa bulan lalu.' Jungsoo diam sebentar. Dia melupakan hal itu. Janjinya untuk menghubungi balik Yesung. Dia mendecih tanpa suara. Jika Kibum tahu, dia akan kena kemarahan aktor dingin itu. 'Dia bilang Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Mereka hidup dengan baik. Kyuhyun juga.' kenapa Jungsoo harus berbohong? Dia juga tidak tahu.

"Kau tega sekali hyung. Kau tidak memberi tahuku soal itu."

'Mian.' ucap Jugsoo. 'Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan memutuskan kontrak agensimu?'

"Ya."

Jungsoo diam sesaat. 'Baiklah. Aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun. Saat kau datang, Kyuhyun sudah ada di rumah.'

Henry dibuat melongo lagi. Kibum tersenyum, meski tipis, dia bisa melihat binar cerah di manik kelamnya. Itu menakjubkan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meletakkan ponselnya, Jungsoo mengusap wajah seraya menyandarkan punggung. Matanya melirik tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya. Lalu merasakan penat yang sangat.

Memejamkan mata sebentar dan dia teringat akan sesuatu.

 _'Tuan Denis, ada yang menunggu anda.' sekretarisnya memberi kabar._

 _'Aku tidak ada janji temu di kantor.'_

 _'Dia bilang kerabat anda.'_

 _Jungsoo melihat jam. Dia baru saja akan keluar menemui calon klien penting. Ini menyangkut perusahaannya. Dan dia tidak boleh terlambat. 'Dimana dia?'_

 _'Dia menunggu di lobi bawah.'_

 _Sedangkan asistennya sedikit heran. 'Anda akan menemuinya?'_

 _'Ya. Dan akan menyuruhnya kembali nanti. Aku tidak boleh terlambat untuk klien ini. Aku harus mendapatkan kepercayaannya.' Jungsoo melangkah lebih dulu. Asistennya mengikuti, memberi tahu dimana tamunya sedang menunggu._

Hari itu Yesung kembali datang. Jungsoo tidak memperhatikan karena dia takut terlambat dalam janji temu dengan calon investor. Dia menemui Yesung, memintanya untuk kembali datang lain kali.

 _'Aku terburu-buru, paman.' ucap Jungsoo menemui Yesung._

 _Yesung menatap Jungsoo. 'Hanya sebentar, Jungsoo-ah. Kyuhyun,'_

 _'Paman aku harus menemui calon investorku. Dia orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Dia tidak akan suka dengan keterlambatanku. Aku sudah katakan dulu, kirim saja nomor rekeningmu, aku akan mengirim uang untuk mengganti semua biaya hidup Kyuhyun selama bersamamu.'_

 _Yesung menutup mulutnya saat itu juga. Menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan sulit. Kecewa, sedih, terluka. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Jungsoo yang terus berbicara seraya sibuk melirik jam di pergelangannya. Dia memang buru-buru, sehingga orang tua yang datang dengan raut putus asa itu lepas dari pandangannya._

 _'Datanglah lain kali jika ingin mengobrol, paman. Akan kudengarkan nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi.' Jungsoo berbalik. Melangkah dengan lebar tanpa menoleh lagi._

Dan pamannya tidak kembali lagi sejak hari itu.

Jungsoo menghela anfas panjang. Meraih ponselnya sekali lagi. Mencari nomor sang paman yang sempat dia simpan hari itu.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif,'

Jungsoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Kalau sudah mendengar nada seperti itu, dia tidak akan mencoba dua kali. Tapi dia harus menjemput Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum kembali.

TBC

Sunday, May 21, 2017

8:52 PM

Monday, May 1, 2017

7:14 AM

Thursday, Juni 15, 2017

9:21 PM

Lama, ya maaf. Kan udah kasih catatan kemarin, kalau chapter berikutnya gak bisa secepat sebelum-belumnya. Jadi pola 2 hari sekali update itu kagak bener. Yang bener adalah update sesuka hati aku, kkkkkk. Mohon gak bakal hiatus sampai ini kelar kok, jadi yang takut ini ngegantung di tengah jalan, jangan cemas. Itu gak bakal terjadi kecuali ada takdir dari Yang Kuasa, yang menghentikan aku update.

Terima kasih semuanya. Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian di suasana kisruh rencana cameback Suju. Ya Allah, saya sedih. Nangis begitu lihat di beranda nya Iyagi eunni. Namanya fans mengerikan ternyata. Fans adalah kekuatan, satu sisi jadi kekuatan untuk memperkuat, tapi saat tertentu bisa jadi kekuatan yang menghancurkan.

Saya prihatin. Idol juga manusia. Semoga mereka tabah dan tetap satu.

Maaf curhat. Sudah gak tahan untuk diam sih :'

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	6. Chapter 6

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 6_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Kau bilang apa?!" Iden bertanya dengan mata melebar. Dagunya berkedik pada Zhou Mi, managernya, menegaskan pertanyaan akan info yang baru diucapkan.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangnya?" tanya Zhou Mi tidak ingin mengulang informasi yang dia dapat. Sejujurnya dia enggan, karena itu masih rahasia.

"Perjelas!" Iden malah menekannya.

Zhou Mi mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya keras-keras. Itu masih rahasia. Belum ada media yang tahu perihal itu."

Iden justru menunjuk telinganya sendiri, kode agar Zhou Mi berbisik jika memang harus dirahasiakan. Zhou Mi merunduk di dekat sofa duduk Iden. Iden ikut membungkuk, mendekatkan kepala mereka. Zhoi Mi akhirnya berbisik. "Orang itu berencana keluar dari agensi. Kemarin ada yang melihat dia keluar dari ruangan Presdir."

"Bisa saja ada keperluan lain."

Zhou Mi menatap Iden menyangkal. "Aku mendapat info dari orang terpercaya. Katanya akhir bulan ini pemutusan kontrak itu akan selesai. Dia akan pergi begitu itu resmi."

"Pindah agensi?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kudengar dia tidak akan di New York lagi."

Lagi-lagi mata Iden melebar. Dia mengerti bagian itu. Keluar dari New York. Pasti ke Korea. Dia sudah punya firasat. Jika itu benar, Brian pasti ke Korea.

"Sial!" umpat Iden menegakkan duduk kembali.

Zhoi Mi kembali berdiri. "Sial apanya? Itu bagus! Kalian tidak akan cek-cok lagi."

"Kami tidak cek-cok!"

"Jadi kalian berteman?"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi kalian bermusuhan?"

Iden menatap Zhou Mi dalam. "Aku sudah katakan padamu, banyak kesalah pahaman! Semua berita itu ngawur."

"Tapi benar kalian bermusuhan." yakin Zhou Mi. "Aku saja heran kenapa seorang aktor dan penyanyi bisa jadi pesaing. Tapi setiap kalian bertemu juga kalian tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Malah yang kurasakan, kalian dingin. Saling lihat saja enggan."

"Itu masalah pribadi. Tidak ada sangkut paut dengan keartisan kami. Dan pernah kuperingatkan untuk tidak mengoreknya?!"

Zhou Mi angkat tangan. Menyerah. Berhenti bertanya lagi.

Iden ingin sekali menghubungi Casey tapi dia terlanjur kesal perihal kontak yang diberikan dulu. Ternyata nomor palsu. Dia menolak permintaan maaf Casey yang setengah-setengah. Iden mendiamkan kakaknya, pun tidak pernah berkunjung lagi.

Brian akan berhenti dari agensi. Meninggalkan New York. Kemana lagi jika bukan Korea? Si Kibum itu pasti sudah lelah melalang buana di jagad hiburan luar dan memilih pulang kampung.

Mengingat pulang kampung, Donghae juga ingin. Dia ingin juga melakukan hal sama. Tapi jelas itu sulit. Pernah sekali dia mengutarakan keinginannya, hanya bicara sebagai sesama manusia, tapi apa tanggapan perusahaan? Dia bahkan ditunjukkan rentetan tuntutan yang sudah disepakati awal kontrak. Tahun kontraknya masih panjang. Dia jadi menyesali memutuskan kontrak kerja selama itu. Dia bisa tua di satu agensi. Lebih buruknya, jika dia tidak lagi menghasilkan dia bisa ditendang tanpa keuntungan pribadi.

Dia rindu Korea. Terutama adik kecilnya.

'Kibum sialan!" umpat Iden gregetan jika membayangkan Kibum akan menikmati hari di Korea. Dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan memonopolinya seperti dulu. Tidak pagi, siang dan malam Kibum selalu menempeli Kyuhyun, mengikis kesempatannya untuk mencurahkan kasih sayang sebagai kakak.

Dia tidak suka Kibum. Sungguh!

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Park Jungsoo memarkir mobilnya di depan pagar. Membuka kaca mobil, dia mengintip keluar. Memperhatikan sebuah rumah yang tidak berubah. Masih sama seperi 11 tahun dulu dia datang. Hanya terlihat lebih tua.

Jungsoo memutuskan turun setelah beberapa saat. Berjalan ke pintu pagar dan berdiri saja disana. Ada seekor anjing putih yang menyalak padanya. Wajah Jungsoo berubah tidak nyaman. Dia menjauh dari sana.

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia berniat menghubungi sang pemilik rumah, pamannya. Tapi sebelum itu dilakukan seseorang menghampiri dari rumah sebelah.

"Maaf, anda mencari alamat?"

Jungsoo menunduk sopan. "Saya dari Seoul. Pamanku tinggal disini. Aku ingin menemuinya."

Pria itu sedikit terkejut, tersenyum kaku. Dia melirik sebentar pada mobil yang terparkir di tepian jalan. Mobil yang bagus, pikirnya.

"Saya Kangin, tetangga pamanmu. Apa kau tidak mendengar kabar tentang Yesung-ssi?" tanya lelaki yang ternyata Kangin itu.

Jungsoo menggeleng.

Kangin tersenyum lagi. Sendu. "Dia sudah meninggal. Musim dingin tahun lalu."

Jungsoo tentu saja terkejut, untuk beberapa saat dia hanya diam terpekur. "Ba," Jungsoo menelan ludah demi melumasi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Entah kenapa kilasan pertemuan terakhir dengan sang paman berputar. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Aku saudaranya."

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah. Kyuhyun terpuruk beberapa saat. Tapi sekarang dia kembali ceria."

"Jadi dia ada di rumah?"

Anjing itu menyalak lagi. Keras. Kangin menoleh lalu melambai tangan agar Pooky diam. "Jangan begitu Pooky. Dia ini saudara tuanmu. Majikanmu juga. Tidak berbahaya untuk Kyuhyun."

Baru Pooky diam dan duduk tenang. Kangin kembali berbicara dengan Jungsoo.

"Jam segini Kyuhyun tidak berada di rumah. Dia berada di toko milik pamannya. Di jalan besar, dekat dari sini."

"Toko? Dia tidak sekolah?" ini masih sekitaran jam 1, seharusnya Kyuhyun masih berada di sekolah pada jam seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun berhenti sekolah."

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa mereka semiskin itu?"

Kangin terkejut atas ucapan spontan Jungsoo. Seolah sadar akan suatu khilaf Jungsoo berdehem, merasa ucapannya sangat tidak sopan. "Mianhe."

Kangin menggeleng tersenyum canggung. "Mereka tidak melarat. Yesung hyung berkecukupan. Kyuhyun sekolah hingga tahun lalu. Tapi dia berhenti sekolah. Yesung hyung bilang, Kyuhyun masih sangat muda untuk berada di Senior High School. Dia masih anak-anak dan masih ingin banyak bermain."

"Senior High School? Bukankah seharusnya tahun ini atau tahun depan dia baru masuk SHS?" rasanya Jungsoo tidak bodoh menghitung usia Kyuhyun.

Kangin tersenyum cerah. Bangga. "Kyuhyun sangat pintar, nak. Tahun lalu dia sudah di tahun kedua SHS. Jika masih lanjut tahun ini dia sudah ada di tingkat akhir. Sayang sekali, memang benar dia masih sangat muda."

Jadi Kyuhyun sepintar itu? "Kapan dia pulang?"

"Biasanya malam. Kau mau menunggunya? Atau mau kuantar ke toko?"

"Apa dia yang mengurus toko itu?"

"Benar. Setelah kematian Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun mengambil alih toko."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suara pintu toko yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Dia tersenyum menyapa pelanggan yang masuk.

"Selamat datang." ucap Kyuhyun sopan nan manis.

Namun lelaki muda itu hanya berdiri di depan tempat kasir. Mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

"Silahkan. Anda bisa mencari yang anda butuhkan." kembali Kyuhyun berucap.

"Kyuhyun."

"Nde?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dia bingung sekarang. Orang di depannya ini mengetahui namanya. Kyuhyun menelisik wajah orang yang mungkin dia kenal. Beberapa saat dia memandangi wajah itu hingga dia terkesiap oleh bayangan seseorang di masa lalu.

Wajah yang lebih dewasa, bersih dan tegas. "Jungsoo hyung?" lirih Kyuhyun akhirnya mengingat wajah itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Untuk beberaa saat dia hanya menatap tidak percaya akan keberadaan sosok itu. Membiarkannya berdiri menunggu tanpa mengucap kata selain keterkejutan yang nyata.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menarik dirinya kembali dari rasa tidak percaya itu. Dengan penuh kecanggungan dia mempersilahkan Jungsoo pergi ke belakang kasir. Ada kursi lebih disana.

Namun Jungsoo tidak bergeming. "Aku tidak bisa lama, Kyuhyun." tolaknya.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" lagi? Tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Matanya menatap Jungsoo. Sebersit kecewa yang enggan ditunjukkan terpendam begitu apik dibalik iris hitam itu.

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersama."

Kyuhyun terkejut untuk kedua kali.

Tinggal bersama. Apa ini artinya dia sudah dijemput? Dia sudah bisa kembali tinggal bersama hyungdeulnya? "Paman Yesung,"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya." tukas Jungsoo. "Aku datang ke rumah paman dan bertemu tetangga kalian disana. Orang itu menceritakan semuanya. Kau sendirian disini. Bereskan barangmu dan pergilah bersamaku."

Hal yang pernah ditunggunya. Begitu lama. Sampai dia merasa putus asa dan tidak berani berharap lagi. Tapi hari ini satu dari mereka muncul dihadapannya memintanya untuk ikut. Menawarkan kebersamaan yang diidamnya. Seharusnya dia mengiyakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Harusnya dia berteriak gembira.

Tapi apa ini? Ada rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kemarahan-kah? Rasanya tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak,"

"Kau ingin menolak ajakanku?" sekali lagi Jungsoo memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap hyung tertuanya. Tatapan mata itu dalam, tajam dan…dingin. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun lihat dari hyungnya. Kyuhyun tidak begitu ingat, tapi dia yakin tatapan Jungsoo tidak sedingin ini dulu. Dia masih ingat pernah dipangku Jungsoo saat pagi, di meja makan sambil menunggu masakan, menonton kartun. Kenangan yang hangat. Dan di depannya, seperti orang lain.

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan."

Menghela nafas pendek, Jungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Kau bisa berfikir. Tapi kuharap dalam 3 hari kau sudah memberi keputusan." Jungsoo mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, dia berucap seraya mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari sana. "Aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah memutuskan." Jungsoo meletakkan kartu namanya di meja kasir. Disana ada kontak person miliknya.

"Hyung akan segera pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan kartu tersebut.

"Sulit mencari waktu untuk datang kemari. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang kutinggal dan aku harus segera kembali untuk mengurus itu."

"Kau tidak berkunjung ke makam paman?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Jungsoo hendak berlalu. Masih berharap moment akan lebih panjang untuk dirinya dan sang hyung.

"Lain kali Kyuhyun. Kau fikirkan saja untuk berkemas."

"Apa itu artinya kau ingin aku ikut denganmu?"

Jungsoo menatap lurus pada manik Kyuhyun. "Kibum ingin aku menjemputmu. Atau dia akan mengacau dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya."

Jungsoo pergi setelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, melirik asal pada kartu nama yang ditinggalkan Jungsoo. Menyandarkan diri pada kursinya, Kyuhyun menatap pintu dengan nanar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Dia sudah mencobanya, tapi tidak bisa. Menendang selimutnya, Kyuhyun beranjak turun. Mengambil air putih dan membawanya duduk di tengah ruangan.

Pooky meringkuk disudut, dekat pintu dapur. Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan anjing itu tidur didalam rumah, asal Pooky tahu kemana dia harus membuang air seni dan hajatnya. Beruntung Pooky anjing yang tergolong pintar. Dia cepat paham apa yang diajarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah sang paman. Rumah dimana dia tinggal. Rumah ini milik sang paman. Tempat dia diasuh dan dibesarkan hingga sekarang. Dia pernah bertekad, siapapun yang datang Kyuhyun akan segera ikut dengan hyungnya. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa rasanya berat.

Dia kecewa dengan hyungnya. Tentu saja. Tapi hatinya yang merindu dan menunggu tidak bisa terlupakan begitu saja.

Mata Kyuhyun jatuh pada foto sang paman yang diletakkan diatas lemari pendek. Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, hingga didepan lemari itu. Menatap wajah sang paman dalam bingkai tersebut.

"Paman, bagaimana ini? Aku belum mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi, jika aku tidak memutuskan sekarang, mungkin saja Jungsoo hyung akan berubah pikiran besok. Dan melupakan untuk membawaku tinggal bersama.

Dia berubah. Matanya berubah. Entahlah, rasanya tidak enak saat melihat matanya. Aku takut mengatakan tidak. Tapi itu mungkin hanya firasatku. Mereka hyungku, kan."

Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya. Dia sangat bingung.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Di hari kedua Kyuhyun masih kebingungan. Dia bertanya pada paman dan bibi Choi. Mereka bilang semua adalah keputusannya, tapi mereka berharap Kyuhyun bisa tinggal dengan orang dewasa. Tidak sendirian seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan diingatkan dengan sakitnya. Mereka selalu merasa khawatir Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Jadi Park Jungsoo adalah saudaramu?" seeprti teringat sesuatu setelah menasihati Kyuhyun, tuan Choi bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia kakak pertamaku."

"Pamanmu pernah meminta tolong padaku soal Park Jungsoo."

Kyuhyun menatap tuan Choi terkejut. Tuan Choi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia mencari tahu keberadaan Park Jungsoo. Mencari alamat perusahaan juga kontak pribadinya. Pamanmu terlihat senang saat mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Dia sangat antusias."

Kyuhyun jadi teringat tentang ocehan pamannya di rumah sakit. Tentang dia yang berhasil menghubungi Jungsoo. Pamannya memang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia sangat ceria dan bercerita seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal pernah merasa pamannya mencoba mengelabuinya lagi dengan sebuah kebohongan. Nyatanya itu sungguhan.

"Apa menurut paman Choi, paman Yesung ingin aku ikut hyungku?"

Tuan Choi menatap istrinya sebentar, kemudian kembali melihat Kyuhyun. "Jika pamanmu begitu gigih mencari tahu keberadaan saudaramu, mungkin saja memang itu yang diinginkannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan keinginanmu sendiri, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hanya karena itu keinginan pamanmu. Yesung akan lebih merasa perasaanmu lah yang terpenting. Jadi semua keputusannya adalah untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kami masih berharap kau mau bersama kami, Kyunie." nyonya Choi ikut bicara. Mengutarakan keinginan keluarganya. "Tapi memang, bersama keluarga sendiri adalah yang lebih baik. Kau merindukan mereka?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dalam duduknya.

Rindu?

Kyuhyun jelas rindu. Sangat rindu sampai lupa dengan hati seperti apa dia menunggu mereka. Berbesar hati? Atau hati yang geram. Mereka yang pergi tanpa kabar dan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyuhyunie." nyonya Choi meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Meremasnya lembut. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Kami tidak bisa memintamu tinggal atau menyuruhmu pergi."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sepulang dari rumah keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun memasuki rumah dengan lesu. Dia langsung pergi ke kamar Yesung. Berdiam diri cukup lama disana. Hingga merasa penat dan berbaring di ranjang sang paman.

Menghela nafas dalam, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan bau pamannya. Aroma yang sekarang sangat dia rindukan. Kyuhyun mencoba membayangkan apa reaksi pamannya jika tahu Jungsoo menjemputnya.

Dalam benaknya pamannya akan menjerit kegirangan. Berteriak heboh 'Jungsoo telah datang! Jungsoo datang, Kyuhyunie! Mereka menjemputmu! Lihat, mereka pasti menjemputmu!'

Ah, pamannya memang selalu bersikap positif. Pamannya selalu tahu apa yang baik untuknya. Andai pamannya masih hidup. Dia tidak akan sebingung ini. Tapi hanya dengan mengingat pamannya, rasanya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan diputuskan sang paman.

'Pergilah. Kau merindukan mereka. Jangan mengabaikan kesempatan yang datang. Kau perlu melihatnya sendiri, untuk tahu apa yang perlu kau putuskan.'

"Apa benar itu yang kau inginkan paman? Jadi aku harus pergi?"

'Ya!'

Deg! Kyuhyun bangun tiba-tiba. Mengerjap tidak percaya. Dia bisa melihat pamannya, tidak itu hanya pikirannya, tapi sangat nyata. Pamannya duduk berlutut di depan meja. Tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Paman." Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Meski hanya ilusi, dia bisa merasakan kerinduannya yang besar.

'Dia menjemputmu? Syukurlah.' Yesung kembali tersenyum.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka saat bayangan itu memudar. Tangannya memulur, mencoba menggapai sang paman. Mencegahnya untuk pudar, namun sia-sia. Dukanya masih begitu dalam atas kehilangan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Siwon tidak suka kabar yang didengarnya. Begitu kelasnya usai dia langsung pulang. Tidak peduli pada kelas selanjutnya. Tapi saat keluar dari kereta dia terkejut mendapati ayahnya ada disana. Seolah tahu bahwa dia datang hari itu.

"Appa." Siwon menghampiri sang ayah.

Tuan Choi tersenyum tipis. "Ayo. Mobil appa disana."

Siwon tidak langsung mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Dua ayunan Tuan choi, Siwon bersuara. "Tapi aku akan langsung ke rumah Kyuhyun."

Tuan Choi berhenti, menoleh. "Karena itu appa menjemputmu. Aku tidak melarangmu kesana. Tapi appa perlu bicara denganmu." tuan Choi tersenyum lembut. Mengedikkan kepala sekali untuk Siwon.

Siwon paham, kemudian melangkah mengikuti sang ayah.

Satu menit awal, hanya ada kebisuan didalam mobil, tuan Choi mengemudi, Siwon menatap lurus ke depan. Hingga di menit berikutnya tuan Choi membuka percakapan.

"Appa tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Siwon."

Siwon tidak bereaksi, duduknya masih tegak dan sedikit tegang. Namun dia mendengarkan, tuan Choi tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi posesif?"

Siwon menoleh pada tuan Choi. Menaikkan alisnya tidak paham. "Aku tidak, appa."

"Tapi kau akan melarangnya pergi."

Sungguh ayahnya luar biasa benar dalam menebak dirinya. "Tapi apa bagusnya dia pergi kepada hyungnya? Mereka mengabaikannya! Dia sudah dibuang ke tempat paman Yesung. 10 tahun lebih tanpa kabar! Apa benar mereka peduli? atau hanya sok-sok an peduli?"

"Siwon!" suara tuan Choi berat dan dalam, menegur Siwon atas prasangka buruk itu. Namun Siwon melengos tanpa sopan.

Tuan Choi menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan. Dia menghubungi hyungnya. Besok, dia akan pergi."

Siwon semakin tegang dalam diam. Masalah waktu ini, dia baru mendengarnya. Jadi dia tidak menyesal, tidak salah jika dia langsung berlari pulang. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Dan selanjutnya dia akan menemui Kyuhyun dan melarangnya pergi.

"Jangan menghalanginya, Siwon. Bisa, kan?"

"Appa..." erang Siwon pada tuan Choi yang tidak paham kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tahu Siwon. Kau sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama kau melihatnya, kau sudah menginginkannya menjadi saudaramu. Tapi itu hanya angan, nak. Kyuhyun memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Kau bisa dekat dengannya, bukan berarti kau bisa mengikatnya disisimu. Lebih dari itu, coba kau pikirkan tentang Kyuhyun."

"Aku ada disini karena memikirkannya!" ngotot Siwon masih pada keyakinannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah untuk kebaikannya? Apa kau bisa menjamin dia bahagia jika tetap berada disini? Kau bisa jamin dia akan sembuh? Kau bisa menjamin dia tidak akan merindu keluarganya? Kau bisa menjamin semua hal itu?"

Siwon diam. Mungkin beberapa poin dia bisa menjawab penuh keyakinan. Tapi, merindukan keluarganya, menjamin kesembuhannya. Siwon ragu, bahkan dirinya tidak bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk melakukan operasi.

"Kyuhyun terluka, Siwon-ah. Dia kehilangan paman yang selama ini jadi keluarga. Seseorang yang memenuhi kebutuhan lahir dan batinnya. Kehilangan seperti itu, bukan luka yang bisa kita obati dengan kepedulian kita. Kita masih orang luar, hanya sebatas empati dan peduli, dia tetap butuh keluarganya. Keluarga kandungnya. Coba kita bayangkan hal yang menyenangkan saja. Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah keluarganya. Menurutmu apa dia masih akan keras kepala untuk tidak sembuh dan berjuang?"

Siwon tidak menyahut. Dia diam setelah disadarkan dengan kalimat panjang sang ayah. Kegusaran serta kecemasan yang melanda dari kota hingga kini, perlahan luntur. Ketegangan pada tubuhnya merileks. Kebenaran akan ucapan sang ayah, telah membuatnya berfikir terbuka.

Sebuah hubungan keluarga. Darah pengikat mereka. Siwon tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi bahkan memutuskannya benang merah darah itu.

Tuan Choi menghentikan mobilnya. Melirik sekilas pada Siwon yang kini lesu. Mereka sampai di depan rumah mendiang Yesung. Pintu depan terbuka, Pooky tidak di halaman, itu artinya anjing muda itu ada di dalam bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap ragu rumah itu. Setelah mendengar penuturan sang ayah, dia jadi tidak berniat turun. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan kembali berusaha melarangnya pergi. Sedangkan sekarang, dengan susah payah setelah diberi pengertian oleh ayahnya, berusaha merelakan Kyuhyun.

Tuan Choi yang mengerti perasaan Siwon, menepuk pundak anaknya dan mengusapnya halus. "Kau tidak ingin turun? Kau perlu bicara dengannya untuk lebih yakin, bukan?"

Siwon menunduk. Itu benar, dia perlu mendengar langsung keputusan Kyuhyun. Melihat sendiri harapan yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun sedang berfikir apa yang terbaik untuk toko nanti, saat Siwon muncul di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun mengerjap, sedangkan tangannya berhenti mengelus surai lembut Pooky.

"Kau bolos, Won hyung?!" seru Kyuhyun baru sadar. Dia bangkit dari duduk lesehan, menghampiri Siwon yang masih berdiri bengong. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Astaga, jangan sampai kau jadi bodoh lagi, ya!" kesal Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon yang datang bukan di akhir pekan.

Siwon menarik senyum kaku. Mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah bodoh. "Mian."

Kyuhyun berdecak. Menggerutu lalu kembali duduk mengelus Pooky. Siwon masuk, duduk di depannya. Pooky hanya melihatnya sekejap hanya untuk kembali menikmati usapan lembut Kyuhyun, anjing itu merasa sangat nyaman rupanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan mata dari Pooky.

"Aku mendengar kabar." lamat-lamat Siwon menjawab.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, melihat Siwon yang rupanya sedang menatapnya. Meneguk ludah, Kyuhyun mencoba menghindari sorotan mata itu. Dia paham betul apa yang membuat Siwon muncul saat ini. Padahal dia sudah mewanti paman dan bibi Choi untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Siwon. Bukan bermaksud merahasiakan hanya menunda.

"Kau akan pergi ke Seoul? Ikut hyungmu?" tanya Siwon setelah lama diam.

Kyuhyun yang tidak berani mengangkat wajah hanya mengangguk. Membuat Siwon kesal dan menarik dagu Kyuhyun. Memaksa anak itu menatapnya.

"Jawab dengan ucapan. Aku tidak terima gerakan tubuh. Jawab dengan menatap mataku. Kau akan ikut hyungmu?" Siwon mengulang tanyanya dengan lebih tegas.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir dalamnya, mengedip sekali, namun matanya tidak lepas dari kedua manik Siwon. "Iya. Aku akan ikut hyungku."

Mata Siwon meredup sayu. Ada luka di mata itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bersama mereka. Keluargaku." kembali Kyuhyun menjawab.

Siwon mengalihkan tangannya ke lengan atas Kyuhyun. Memegangnya erat. "Kau yakin? Kau akan senang? Kau akan bahagia?"

Kyuhyun menarik senyum kaku. "Tidak tahu. Tapi, jika aku tidak pergi, aku tidak bisa memastikan sendiri."

Kedua mata Siwon berair. Pegangannya di lengan Kyuhyun meremas. "Aku tidak bisa menahanmu, kan. Kau akan tetap pergi meski aku katakan 'jangan pergi'. Kau akan meninggalkanku." pegangannya terlepas, Siwon menunduk dalam. Air matanya jatuh satu-satu di lantai kayu. Ryewook pernah pergi untuk berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya, dan dia tidak sesedih ini.

Pooky menggeram kecil diantara mereka, dia bangun dari tidur santainya, duduk menepi. Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Siwon, tangannya mengusap punggung yang semakin lebar itu. Dia bisa merasakan otot-otot keras yang mulai terbentuk dari balik kaos Siwon. "Won hyung, aku hanya di Seoul. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Gwangju. Kita bisa atur pertemuan. Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat telepon. Jadi jangan menangisiku begitu sedih."

Siwon mengusap air matanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun adalah adiknya, teman dan sahabat. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Siwon memiliki orang lain sebagai yang berharga selain orang tuanya. Rasanya sangat berat harus berpisah jauh. Meski masih satu pulau.

"Boleh aku menginap?" tanya Siwon setelah berhasil mengontrol diri.

"Hum." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau pergi besok?"

"Hyungku datang besok."

"Bagaimana dengan toko?"

Kyuhyun meringis kecil. "Aku masih berfikir apa yang harus kulakukan dengan toko. Mungkin akan kutinggakan begitu saja."

Hidung Siwon jadi ingusan karena menangis, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang flu. "Kau pergi terlalu buru-buru, jadi tidak sempat memutuskan hal itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengigit ringan ujung lidahnya. "Kunci rumah kutitipkan pada paman Kangin. Dia juga tidak keberatan mengurus toko. Tapi aku masih berfikir hal-hal lainnya."

"Serahkan saja pada paman Kangin, dia orang baik. Bisa dipercaya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jangan cerewet, Kibum!" kesal Jungsoo berbicara melalui ponselnya. "Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau minta."

'Kau yakin? Bagaimana kamar Kyuhyun?'

Jungsoo menekan pelipisnya, ada ledakan kekesalan yang siap dia lepas. Tapi berhubung itu bukan sikapnya, dia masih bisa menahan. "Apa aku perlu memotret ruangan itu dan mengirimnya padamu?"

Tawa. Jungsoo mendengar tawa Kibum diseberang. Hal yang jarang dia lihat maupun dengar dari Kibum, di luar akting tentu saja. Setidaknya hati Jungsoo menghangat mendengarnya.

"Moodmu sedang baik, jadi kukatakan saja aku tidak bisa datang sendiri besok. Kusuruh asistenku untuk pergi."

Desahan keras kali ini. 'Tidak bisakah kau sisihkan waktu? Dia pulang untuk pertama kali dan tidak ada kau atau aku disana.'

"Tidak bisa." Jungsoo melihat sekretarisnya sudah datang. "Aku pergi ke Cina malam ini. Pemilik barang disana ingin aku datang sendiri, aku mungkin pulang besok tapi tidak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun. Aku akan menemuinya di rumah."

'Itu sedikit melegakan.'

"Ya! Jika kau ingin menyambutnya segera urus kepindahanmu."

'Aku bilang akhir bulan. Semoga itu bisa lebih cepat.'

Jungsoo mematikan sambungan setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Dia bangkit dari duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. "Kau bawa berkasnya?" tanyanya pada sang sekretaris.

"Semua sudah kusiapkan, Presdir." jawab sekretaris wanita itu yakin. Jungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau akan pergi."

Keduanya sudah bersiap tidur saat Siwon kembali mengeluhkan hal itu. Kyuhyun jadi merasa gemas. Mendekatkan dirinya dia memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Menurut Siwon hyung aku harus tinggal?"

Siwon diam.

"Sebentar-sebentar Won hyung mengeluh, aku jadi berat harus pergi." kembali Kyuhyun berucap. "Padahal hyung membantuku packing."

Siwon mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. Ada helaan halus, melepas rasa tidak rela yang masih tertinggal. "Aku akan mencobanya, Kyunie. Lagipula Ryewook juga di Seoul, kan? Ah! Kau pergi ke rumah hyungmu. Aku harus berfikir lebih positif. Itu bagus. Sudah sangat lama kalian tidak bertemu. Itu akan jadi bersatunya sebuah keluarga. Benar, kan? Iya! Itu akan jadi hal yang bagus." Siwon akan menjaga pemikiran seperti itu agar dirinya bisa melepas Kyuhyun. Dia menunjukkan senyumnya. Masih ada sendu yang menggantung, bercampur dengan ketabahan. "Tapi, aku akan kesepian Kyuhyunie..! Huaaa!" dan Siwon menangis.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Mengusap lengan atas Siwon.

Siwon memang akan kesepian. Setelah Ryewook kembali ke Seoul dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang akan pergi. Tapi dia berlebihan sekali, bukannya dia kuliah di kota. Ada banyak orang yang ditemuinya di kampus. Ada banyak orang yang bisa diajaknya berteman. Ada begitu banyak orang yang akan menyita waktu dan perhatiannya. Sekarang dia bisa saja menangis tidak rela, tapi kelak itu akan disembuhkan oleh waktu dan hal-hal disekitar. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya, ponsel pemberian Siwon, sudah sebulanan dia memakainya lantaran ponsel miliknya sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Membaca sederet pesan yang dikirimkan Jungsoo. Mulutnya berkerut kecut.

"Semua sudah siap?" Siwon menghampirinya di kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Ada yang datang. Itu hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun ikut keluar melihat siapa yang datang. Jelas bukan Jungsoo, dia baru saja mendapat pesannya.

"Dia cukup tua untuk menjadi hyungmu." bisik Siwon.

"Memang bukan. Dia," Kyuhyun hanya diberi tahu seorang supir hyungnya yang akan datang dan seorang asisten.

Asisten yang dimaksud baru keluar dari pintu sebelah kemudi. Berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya lelaki dewasa berkaca mata itu.

"Aku."

Mata asisten itu menatap Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lebar kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Perkenalkan saya Kim Jaejong, asisten tuan Denis. Atau Park Jungsoo, kakak anda."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya tidak enak dengan keformalan Kim Jaejong. "Jangan terlalu formal, hyung. Aku Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kim Jaejong mengangguk setuju. Dia juga berkenalan dengan Siwon dan Kangin yang memang datang. Tuan dan nyonya Choi muncul berikutnya.

"Sudah akan pergi?" nyonya Choi berjalan cepat. Ditangannya ada barang bawaan. Melihat Jaejong mereka juga berkenalan singkat.

"Aku turunkan barangku dulu." pamit Kyuhyun diikuti bersama Siwon.

"Jaejong-ssi, masuklah. Duduk dulu meminum teh." ajak tuan Choi. Jaejong hendak menolak namun dipaksa akhirnya masuk juga. Si sopir ikut masuk ditarik nyonya Choi. Duduk dengan sungkan, hanya sebentar. Melihat Kyuhyun menenteng kopernya sendiri, dia buru-buru berdiri membantu. Mengambil alih koper tersebut.

"Jangan paman. Paman duduk saja. Istirahat dulu." tolak Kyuhyun memegangi kopernya erat.

"Tapi ini sudah tugas saya, tuan."

"Baiklah. Buka saja pintu bagasinya. Aku dibantu Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun berkeras dengan kopernya membuat sopir itu menyerah dan pergi keluar.

Tidak banyak yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Hanya pakaian dan beberapa barang kecil. Dia bahkan tidak membawa semua bukunya. Satu koper, tas sedang dan ransel. Semua barang dimasukkan ke bagasi. Nyonya Choi keluar menyerahkan bawaannya tadi.

"Itu makanan untuk diperjalanan."

"Terima kasih bibi." ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Mereka kembali masuk mengajak sopir untuk beristirahat sebentar. Perjalanan mereka cukup lama dan melelahkan. Lebih dari 6 jam pasti membuat stress. Jaejong dan sopir yang dipanggil Yeun ahjussi itu merehatkan diri dengan teh buatan nyonya Choi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kabari aku begitu kau sampai Seoul."

"Iya, hyung."

Kyuhyun beralih pada nyonya dan tuan Choi. Nyonya choi memeluknya. "Jangan lupa obatmu. Jaga kesehatan."

"Terima kasih bibi."

Tuan Choi mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, melepaskan senyumnya yang hangat. Kyuhyun tidak berlama-lama dengan mereka, beralih pada Kangin.

"Paman Kangin, kau yakin tidak kerepotan mengurus toko?" Kyuhyun masih merasa bersalah merepotkan Kangin soal ini.

"Jangan cemas, Hyun-ah. Kau bisa datang untuk melihatnya sesekali. Pamanmu sangat bangga dengan tokonya, sayang sekali jika harus tutup. Dibanding membantu aku merasa ikut bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang teman."

Kangin tidak melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai sopir. Toh itu mobil sendiri. Akan ada istri dan anak perempuannya yang akan ikut membantu toko. Pagi tadi sebelum mereka keluar untuk keperluan lain, mereka datang mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Berbincang sebentar dan bercanda dengan anak perempuan paman Kangin.

Mereka sudah berbicara banyak dalam waktu singkat. Membicarakan tentang toko dan rumah pamannya. Berbagi hasil penghasilan toko dan perawatan rumah. Semua sudah disepakati.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Pooky berjalan menuju ke mobil, melihat mereka sekali lagi.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Kim Jaejong saat Kyuhyun sudah masuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk, maka mesin mobil segera dihidupkan. Sebelum melaju, Yeun ahjussi menekan bel, tanda mereka pamit pergi.

Kyuhyun memangku Pooky. Merengkuh anjing kecil itu dengan kedua tangan. Dia merasa ini adalah langkah yang besar. Dia butuh dukungan dan menolak meninggalkan Pooky, sekalipun nyonya Choi tidak keberatan mengurus Pooky.

TBC

Monday, May 1, 2017

7:14 AM

Wednesday, June 21, 2017

12:54 PM

Lama, ya, maaf. Mendekati lebaran jadi sibuk. Mendekati lebaran jadi gak bisa sering update. Mendekati lebaran jadi galau dan….. Ah baru ingat tugas karang taruna meski segera dikerjakan. Jadi deh lammmmaaaaaaa ngisi chapter ini. *Aku tidak suka chapter ini, makanya pendek. Jauh berbeda dari apa yang sudah kutulis. Terlebih lagi, paman Yesung chara paling baik udah gak ada. Kedepannya tinggal konflik persaudaraan mereka.

Ada yang tanya gimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya, adalah :

Jungsoo dan Kibum adalah bawaan ayah Park.

Sedangkan Donghae bawaan ibu Kim.

Heechul adalah anak tiri ibu Kim dari almarhum tuan Kim, tapi diasuh ibu Kim.

Kyuhyun bawaan dari ayah Park dan ibu Kim. Dia satu ayah dengan Jungsoo, Kibum. Satu ibu dengan Donghae.

Yesung saudara kandung ibu Kim, marganya memang Kim. Keponakan kandungnya jelas Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Kenapa hubungan mereka ribet? Kesannya mengada-ada. Gak-lah. Di dunia nyata bahkan ada yang lebih ribet. Suami sepupu aku, punya berapa ibu dan berapa ayah karena cerai kawin mulu orang tuanya. Dia tetep nganggep orang tua karena hubungan mereka baik. Gak ada nganggep tiri atau bukan anak sendiri. Ah ngerasa tentram kalau kayak gitu, ya. :)

Sebenarnya saya gak mau memperjelasnya di luar story. Aku pengen reader berkhayal sendiri. merangkai benang kusut itu. Karena gak semua bisa kutulis di story. Ada saat aku lupa dan khilaf. Hehehe.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	7. Chapter 7

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 7_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Kita sudah sampai Kyuhyun-ah." Jaejoong berkata saat mereka mendekati sebuah gerbang rumah. Mobil berhenti, Yeun ahjussi keluar untuk membuka gerbang lalu kembali lagi menjalankan mobil. Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca disisinya. Melihat keluar. Matanya membulat takjub.

"Ini rumah hyungku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Benar. Ini rumah tuan Denis. Rumahmu juga Kyuhyun."

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Jaejoong turun untuk mengeluarkan barang Kyuhyun dibantu Yeun ahjussi. Kyuhyun juga turun, mengagumi rumah besar di depannya. Catnya putih dan tiangnya besar nan tinggi.

"Pooky kita akan tinggal disini!" Kyuhyun berseru senang, mengangkat Pooky tinggi-tinggi diatas kepalanya. "Lihat! Kau bisa melihatnya Pooky? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat atapnya, kan? Hahaha ini rumah hyungku. Akhirnya aku tinggal dengan mereka!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kegembiraan remaja itu. Dia menghampiri setelah menurunkan semua barang selebihya tugas itu diserahkan kepada Yeun ahjussi. "Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menyahut. "Nde, Jae hyung?"

"Ah, rasanya senang ada yang memanggilku hyung. Mianhe, ne, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Kau tidak dibebas tugaskan bahkan setelah melakukan pekerjaan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar lucu.

"Ini diluar pekerjaan kantor. Jika aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan kantorku, beberapa hal bisa kacau di perusahaan."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia menyusahkan Jaejoong. "Aku merepotkan, ya hyung. Mianhe."

"Anni. Aku senang bisa pergi ke Gwangju hari ini. Yeun ahjussi akan mengantarmu ke dalam."

Jaejoong pergi. Kyuhyun kembali menatap takjub rumah hyungnya. Melihat rumahnya saja sudah bisa ditebak sesukses apa Jungsoo sekarang.

"Tuan muda, ayo masuk." ajak Yeun ahjussi. Kyuhyun mengikutinya, mengambil alih tas sedang dari tangan kiri Yeun ahjussi. Sopir itu tidak menolak pertolongannya.

Di dalam lebih menakjubkan. Dominan warna putih bahkan sofa dan keramik. Tapi semuanya terkesan mewah dan bersih. Bahkan lantai keramik yang dinjak. Mengkilap bisa dipakai berkaca. Siluetnya terpantul disana. Kyuhyun sampai merasa harus berjalan dengan perlahan takut terpeleset dan jatuh.

Yeun ahjussi menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Kyuhyun masih jauh darinya. Melihat sekeliling dengan mata lebar dan wajah terkagum nan polosnya. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu terkekeh kecil. Meninggalkan koper yang di geretnya dia berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda, kau bisa menikmati ini nanti. Ayo, kau perlu tahu kamarmu." ajak ahjussi itu dengan sopan namun mengandung geli dari nadanya.

Kyuhyun meringis malu. Menaikkan gendongannya pada Pooky dia akhirnya mengikuti Yeun ahjussi hingga lantai dua. Menyusuri koridor, melewati satu pintu dan sampailah dia diujung. Kyuhyun berhenti saat Yeun ahjussi berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, membuka pintunya dan menggeret masuk koper besar Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah tuan muda. Ini ruangan pribadimu mulai hari ini." Yeun ahjussi memberi instruksi saat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di pintu.

"Milikku?" Kyuhyun masih takjub dengan ruangan dibawah dan sekarang dia kembali takjub dengan ruangan yang disebut sebagai ruangan pribadinya. Kamar miliknya. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk masih menggendong Pooky yang sebenarnya sudah tidak betah digendong. Sesekali anjing kecil itu berontak ingin turun, tapi Kyuhyun dengan erat memeluknya.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan gendongannya dan membebaskan Pooky. Kyuhyun pikir sudah berada di teritorialnya jadi tidak masalah membebaskan Pooky.

"Ini disiapkan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya. Ruangan yang disebut kamar tidur ini baginya sangat luas. Bisa dua hingga tiga kali luas kamarnya di Gwangju. Lengkap dengan perabotan yang lebih baik dan berkualitas. Seperti ranjang yang lebar dan besar. Kasur yang super empuk. Meja belajar yang terlihat kokoh, sofa santai yang nyaman, lantai yang dilapisi karpet bulu, lemari tiga pintu dan beberapa barang elektronik seperti TV dan laptop. Tidak ketinggalan juga rak buku di dekat meja belajar yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa buku.

"Tuan muda puas dengan kamar ini?" tanya Yeun Ahjussi membuka gorden di sisi terluar. Dibaliknya ada jendela, ah tidak, tapi itu kaca yang lebar setinggi dan selebar dinding, ada bagian yang bisa digeser membuka menutup seperti portal. Kyuhyun menganggapnya seperti itu dan dia antusias untuk melangkah kesana.

"Apa ini paman? Wah, aku bisa keluar dari sini?!" Kyuhyun keluar menuju balkon. Dia berdecak, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Udara sore yang segar dan pemandangan taman yang indah menyapanya. "Astaga, hyungku pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini."

"Ya. Tuan Jungsoo berupaya keras untuk membangun rumah impiannya."

"Dia sangat sukses sekarang." Kyuhyun mencoba membayangkan seberapa kaya Jungsoo sekarang.

"Tuan Jungsoo bekerja keras bahkan sejak di bangku kuliah. Dia bisa sampai seperti ini karena kegigihannya bergelut dalam bisnis. Dia pemuda yang membanggakan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Rumah lama kami bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan. Tapi rumah itu terasa hangat untuk beberapa tahun orang tua kami hidup. Tapi sekarang, dia pasti hidup dengan nyaman dengan rumah sebesar ini. Hyungdeulku benar-benar orang yang hebat."

Yeun ahjussi tersenyum setuju. "Tuan muda merasa lapar?"

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya. "Sedikit. Tapi boleh aku minta mangkuk bekas?"

"Mangkuk bekas?"

0o0o0o0o0

Tidak ada mangkuk bekas. Di rumah besar itu mana ada mangkuk bekas. Yang ada mangkuk yang jarang dipakai, tapi semuanya masih bagus. Kyuhyun meminta satu dengan tidak enak hati. Tapi seorang asisten rumah tangga disana memberinya tanpa sungkan.

Kyuhyun menggunakannya untuk tempat makan Pooky.

"Yeun ahjumma."

"Ya?" sahut wanita 40-an itu dari dapur. Dia istri Yeun ahjussi, mereka tinggal disini. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Pooky di halaman belakang yang sedang makan. "Hyungku yang lain sedang apa?"

"Hyung yang lain?" wanita itu terlihat berfikir. "Tuan muda tidak tahu? Tuan Jungsoo bilang, tuan Kibum masih di New York untuk pekerjaannya. Dia tentu sibuk dengan jadwal syuting sekarang."

"He?"

Wanita yang sedang memasak makanan untuk Kyuhyun itu menoleh heran. Bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak tahu apapun. "Tuan muda tidak tahu profesi tuan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kibum-ssi seorang aktor. Dulu ahjumma pun tidak tahu. Apalagi tuan Kibum tidak tinggal disini."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dia menjadi tertarik dan meminta Yeun ahjumma bercerita lebih. "Yeun ahjumma sudah lama kerja dengan hyungku?"

"Sudah lama. Bahkan sejak rumah ini belum semegah ini. Rumah ini sudah beberapa kali renovasi." Yeun ahjumma bercerita seraya memperhatikan masakannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di depan konter menghadapi punggung Yeun ahjumma. "Dulu bibi dan suami bibi ditawari pekerjaan oleh teman bibi. Merawat dan menjaga rumah kosong. Ya rumah ini."

"Rumah kosong?"

Yeun ahjumma mengangguk. "Rumah ini sejak dibangun tidak ditinggali. Katanya memang dipersiapkan untuk nanti jika mereka pulang ke Korea. Tuan Jungsoo dan tuan Kibum, kan berada di luar negeri untuk bekerja. Bahkan saat rumah harus di renovasi dan dibangun lagi, suami bibi yang mengawasi."

Kyuhyun mencomot satu apel merah dari keranjang buah didepannya. Memainkannya di tangan. "Bagaimana dengan kedua hyung ku yang lain? Mereka tidak tinggal disini juga?"

Yeun ahjumma mengernyit dalam kali ini. "Saudara yang mana tuan muda? Bukankah hanya tuan Jungsoo dan tuan Kibum?"

Hanya dua? Kyuhyun masih ingat dirinya memiliki empat hyung. Kenapa ahjumma itu bilang hanya dua. "Fish hyung dan Evil hyung?"

Yeun ahjumma menggeleng. "Tidak pernah dengar. Siapa mereka? Sepupu tuan muda?"

Kyuhyun menggigit apel ditangannya heran. "Jungsoo hyung kapan pulang?" mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Kata suami bibi, malam nanti sudah pulang."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar yang sekarang dia tempati. Membongkar koper dan menata barang-barang miliknya. Baru setengah pakaiannya dia masukkan ke dalam lemari, Kyuhyun ingat untuk menghubungi Siwon. Maka dia meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan mencari ponsel yang dia lupa dimana menaruhnya.

Menemukan ponsel itu di jejalan dalam ranselnya. Segera dia menghubungi Siwon.

"Yeobseoyeo." sapa Kyuhyun saat panggilannya diangkat.

'Kyuhyun!' seru Siwon diseberang sana. Antusias. 'Bagaimana? Kau sudah sampai?'

"Sampai dengan selamat!"

'Syukurlah. Bagaimana? Seoul terlihat bagus?'

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Mendadak dia rindu Siwon. "Entahlah, hyung. Aku baru melihatnya dari dalam mobil saja. Banyak sekali orang dan gedung-gedung tinggi."

'Kau akan betah disana.'

"Kurasa begitu."

'Bagaimana rumah hyungmu? Nyaman?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak sadar bicara di telepon. "Ya, rumahnya bagus dan besar. Lebih besar dari milikmu, hyung."

'Wah, benarkah! Jadi pasti kau akan semakin betah disana. Kau tidak akan merindukanku~'

"Mana mungkin begitu. Aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu."

Siwon terkekeh disana. Kyuhyun berjalan ke balkon, menyandar di pembatas sana. Dia menunggu sampai Siwon bicara lagi.

'Aku menghubungi Ryeowook dan bicara dengannya. Dia terdengar sangat senang. Kalian berada di kota yang sama sekarang. Hubungi dia dan bertemulah dengannya. Dia akan menjadi tutormu selama disana.'

"Kau terdengar menitipkan aku padanya."

Siwon tertawa. 'Benar, memang begitu. Aku takut kau tersesat di Seoul.'

"Tidak lucu, Won hyung. Aku tinggal di rumah hyungku. Mereka akan menjagaku dengan baik."

"Benar, benar. Lalu, kau sudah bertemu dengan semua hyungmu? Apa mereka menyambutmu dengan baik? Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu. Pasti ada air mata haru dan bahagia, mungkin juga pesta kecil. Orang kota suka melakukan hal semacam itu."

Siwon menyimpulkan terlalu indah. Bayangannya terlalu muluk. Kyuhyun bahkan sendirian disini. Jungsoo masih ada di Cina. Kibum sibuk dengan kerjaan artisnya. Lalu entah dengan dua saudaranya yang lain. Entah dimana mereka.

'Kyu.' panggil Siwon saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas halus. Tersenyum. "Ya. Mereka menyambutku dengan baik."

'Baguslah.'

Untuk beberapa waktu Kyuhyun berbincang dengan Siwon. Sampai Yeun ahjumma memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Usai makan malam Kyuhyun melanjutkan beberes. Dia menunggu Jungsoo hingga malam setelah itu. Namun hingga dia sangat mengantuk Jugsoo belum pulang. Atas paksaan Yeun ahjumma akhirnya dia pergi tidur.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Dan saat pagi tiba, Kyuhyun mulai merasa kedinginan. Bukan dingin dari AC kamarnya, melainkan rumah yang nampak lengang. Hanya ada Yeun ahjumma di dapur, dua pelayan lainnya yang sedang bersih-bersih, tukang kebun di halaman dan Yeun ahjussi entah pergi kemana.

Rumah sebesar itu sangat sepi.

"Pagi, tuan muda Kyuhyun." sapa seorang wanita muda berpakaian putih dan bawahan biru gelap, seragam pelayan. Dia sedang mengelap keramik di pojokan saat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga.

"Pagi." balas Kyuhyun. Dia lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Melihat Yeun ahjumma sibuk disana. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang kemarin di duduki. Bertanya apa hyungnya sudah pulang. Tapi jawaban Yeun ahjumma mengecewakan.

"Tuan Jungsoo sampai di Korea pagi tadi tapi langsung ambil penerbangan ke Jepang urusan bisnis. Jae ahjussi pergi jam tiga tadi untuk mengantar keperluannya di bandara."

"Di bandara? Dia tidak pulang dulu kemari?"

"Tuan Jungsoo memang seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa pergi dari satu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan lain. Ah, padahal tuan muda baru sampai kemarin. Mau bagaimana lagi, relasi tuan Jungsoo dari banyak negara." Yeun ahjumma melihat Kyuhyun sebentar. Wajah adik majikannya itu terlihat murung.

"Tapi setidaknya dia bisa pulang untuk berbicara denganku. Dia juga tidak menghubungiku. Rasanya aneh, aku dijemput untuk datang kesini, tapi bahkan dia mengutus orang dan membiarkanku sendirian di hari pertamaku."

Yeun ahjumma tersenyum kecut. "Rumah ini mungkin hanya sekali dua kali jadi tempat singgah tuan Jungsoo. Tapi karena sekarang ada adik kecil mereka kurasa mereka tidak akan sesibuk itu lagi. Bersabarlah tuan muda, mungkin nanti mereka akan lebih banyak waktu. Pasti ada waktu luang untukmu."

Rasanya lebih nyaman bicara dengan Yeun ahjumma. Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas konter. Murung. Teman bicaranya sejak kemarin hanya Yeun ahjumma dan beberapa pelayan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Hari kedua di rumah Jungsoo, Kyuhyun bangun pagi seperti kebiasaannya. Duduk di dapur menunggui Yeun ahjumma memasak. Sesekali mengajak wanita baya itu mengobrol. Jam 7 dia sarapan. Usai sarapan dia ke halaman memberi makan dan minum Pooky, lalu membawa masuk dan memandikannya di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

Dia berencana bermain seharian dengan Pooky sambil berharap Jungsoo pulang. Tapi yang muncul justru Kim Jaejoong, asisten Jungsoo.

"Hyung datang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu keperluan Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tuan Denis masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi aku yang akan mengurus semua keperluanmu."

Mengernyit bingung. "Aku membawa pakaianku dan yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang harus hyung urus."

"Bukan itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Sekolah. Hari ini kita mendaftar untuk sekolahmu."

Kyuhyun melepas Pooky, anjing itu segera berlari berkeliling. Bermain sendiri, kemudian menghilang entah kemana. Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan, dia menatap Jaejoong. "Aku sekolah? Aku tidak sekolah, Jae hyung."

"Tuan Denis sudah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dia ingin kau melanjutkan sekolahmu. Lebih cepat dijalani maka lebih cepat juga kau bisa menuntaskan pendidikanmu."

"Aku harus bicara dengan hyungku." Kyuhyun berucap seraya merogoh ponsel dalam saku celana pendeknya. Menghubungi Jungsoo. Jaejoong menunggu. Yeun ahjumma muncul membawa minuman untuknya.

Hingga Yeun ahjumma pergi, Kyuhyun masih berusaha menghubungi hyungnya.

"Tuan Denis sibuk, Kyu. Kau tidak bisa menghubunginya sekarang." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak melihat Kyuhyun mulai kesal dalam usahanya menghubungi Jungsoo. Jungsoo itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa membagi waktunya dengan hal sepele. Dia sangat fokus pada pekerjaan.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga bukan hal sepele, kan. Seharusnya Jungsoo tahu dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Kyuhyun menyerah menghubungi Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku ingin. Tapi bukan begini caranya, Jae hyung. Aku ingin hyungku yang ada disini. Bicara denganku. Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kekesalan yang sejak awal datang dia tahan. Dia tidak puas. Sungguh, ini bukan hal yang dia harap saat dirinya berada ditempat saudaranya.

Jaejoong pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia mendapatkan tugas dari atasannya, seharusnya dia kerjakan. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun nampaknya kesal, dia juga tidak berani memaksa. Jaejoong membuka tas kantornya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Ini titipan dari tuan Denis." meletakkan amplop putih itu di meja.

Kyuhyun meliriknya masih kesal. Tapi Jaejoong paham dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jika kau belum siap kembali ke sekolah, kita bisa menundanya. Aku akan bicara dengan tuan Denis nanti. Aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang." Jaejoong berdiri.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Jaejoong pergi. Lalu dia sendiri berlalu naik ke kamarnya setelah menyambar amplop tersebut. Dia hampir membanting pintu tapi masih bisa menahan diri. Melempar amplop itu ke atas nakas. Dia berdiri dengan gusar.

"Kapan kau pulang? Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan. Aku," Kyuhyun meremas ujung kaosnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak lebih mengeluh. Mengingatkan diri untuk bersabar dan pengertian. Menanamkan pemikiran bahwa mereka bekerja bukan bersenang-senang dan sengaja melupakannya.

Menghela nafas Kyuhyun mulai tenang. Pikirannya kembali jernih. Dan dia bisa menerima keadaan ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Usai makan malam, Kyuhyun mendapati ponselnya berdering. Binar matanya memancar cerah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Secepatnya dia menerima panggilan itu.

"Jungsoo hyung!" seru Kyuhyun terlalu senang.

'Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau terlalu senang.'

Kyuhyun meringis bodoh. "Mian."

Jungsoo mendesah kecil. 'Jaejoong mengatakan kalau kau keberatan kembali sekolah. Wae?'

"Bukan seperti itu, hyung." balas Kyuhyun. "Aku,"

'Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya.' ada jeda sebentar, 'aku tidak bisa disana. Lakukan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Semua adalah instruksiku.'

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau waliku sekarang, jadi"

'Kyuhyun.' potong Jungsoo dengan suara dalam yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut. 'Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar aku bisa segera kembali ke Korea. Jaejoong akan membantumu mengurus sekolah. Dia wakilku. Jika kau menurut itu akan memudahkan pekerjaanku. Kau mengerti?'

Kyuhyun menunduk lesu. "Iya."

'Bagus. Kau sudah mendapat kartumu?'

"Kartu?"

'Kutitipkan pada Jaejoong. Kau bisa membeli barang yang kau inginkan dengan itu.'

"O." Kyuhyun baru ingat pada amplop yang diserahkan Jaejoong pagi tadi. "Ya. Jaejoong hyung sudah memberikannya."

'Tutup teteponnya. Aku harus pergi sekarang.'

Kyuhyun baru membuka mulutnya saat sambungan sudah dimatikan dari pihak Jungsoo. Memandang ponselnya dengan sendu, Kyuhyun kehilangan kesempatannya lagi. Menjatuhkan ponselnya di kasur, dia beralih pada amplop diatas nakas, membukanya. Sebuah kartu atm.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Meletakkan kartu tersebut. Lalu merebahkan diri. Berusaha tidur.

Jaejoong kembali keesokan harinya. Kyuhyun siap untuk pergi mendaftar sekolah. Melihat nilainya pihak sekolah tidak keberatan jika dia masuk ke kelas XII tapi Kyuhyun menginginkan masuk ke kelas XI. Apa enaknya dia masuk di tahun ajaran akhir dan mendapatkan sedikit waktu senggang. Dia akan menikmati sekolah barunya dari kelas XI. Dia bisa langusng masuk hari berikutnya.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Menghela nafas. Kyuhyun merapikan dasinya sebelum turun. Yeun ahjussi sudah menunggunya dibawah untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah barunya.

Yeun ahjumma berlari dari dalam saat dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tuan muda, bekalnya."

Kyuhyun membuka kembali pintu mobil, melihat Yeun ahjumma menyodorkan bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain putih polos biru.

"Ahjumma kau jadi repot." ucapku tidak enak.

"Tidak. Tuan Jungsoo sudah berpesan untuk mengurusmu dengan baik. Jadi ambil ini, kau akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktumu di sekolah. Jangan sampai kelaparan, arra."

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Dirinya sudah lama tidak mendapat kasih dari seorang ibu. Di Gwangju ada ibu Siwon yang sangat baik. Lalu sekarang mendapati seorang pelayan rumah tangga yang memang sudah kewajibannya mengurus anak majikannya, berlaku seperti ini, namun terlihat begitu tulus. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak merasa senang.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma."

Yeun ahjumma menunjukkan senyum lebar. "Selamat jalan, tuan muda. Dapatkan banyak teman dan bergembiralah." Yeun ahjuma mengangguk mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

Kyuhyun memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas. "Yeun ahjumma orang baik."

Yeun ahjussi melirik Kyuhyun dari spion atas. "Tuan muda tidak merasa jika itu memang kewajiban kami?"

"Aku melihat ketulusannya. Dia orang yang hangat. Yeun ahjussi juga."

Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Yeun ahjussi pun ikut tersenyum. Mengangkat tasnya, Kyuhyun melangkahlan kaki diantara dua kursi depan. Yeun ahjussi yang sadar Kyuhyun hendak berpindah duduk ke depan, terkejut.

"Tuan muda apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil setelah berhasil duduk di kursi sebelah Yeun ahjussi. "Di belakang sepi."

Yeun ahjussi masih terlihat gusar. "Tapi jika tuan muda duduk di depan,"

"Itu salah? " tanya Kyuhyun memangku tas.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa hyung akan memarahimu?"

"Iya."

"Apa dia orang yang keras pada bawahannya?"

Yeun ahjussi menghela nafas panjang, tidak mungkin mengatakan hal buruk tentang majikannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Dia sedang tidak melihat. Aku tidak suka duduk di belakang. Tenanglah, jika dia ada aku akan duduk di belakang."

Tapi itu tidak membuat wajah Yeun ahjussi lega. Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ada aturan bagi ahjussi, tapi tidak ada aturan untuk majikanmu ingin duduk dimana, bukan? Apa sekarang kau ingin mengaturku?!"

Yeun ahjussi bersalah mengatur majikannya. Dia buru-buru menggeleng dan meminta maaf. Lalu mengatakan agar Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, duduk dimanapaun dia mau.

Kyuhyun mendengus, menyandarkan diri dan menatap keluar. Haruskah dia berbicara sekasar itu hanya untuk sebuah kursi di sebelah sopirnya? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak paham. Dia sudah merasa diabaikan Jungsoo, karenanya dia mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan sopir dan pelayan di rumah. Tapi jika semua bersikap canggung seperti Yeun ahjussi, diapun jadi kesulitan.

Kyuhyun melakukannya agar dirinya tidak merasa asing di tempat asing seperti rumah hyungnya.

"Tuan muda marah?" tanya Yeun ahjussi pada Kyuhyun yang selama perjalanan sangat diam. Diamnya aneh, lelaki baya itu jadi merasa bersalah.

Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Mobil berhenti di depan gerbang. Kyuhyun membuka sit beltnya. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat namun terdengar ketus.

"Benarkah?" Yeun ahjussi memperhatikan gerakan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyentak, menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Mata berumurnya cukup jeli dengan itu. "Maafkan saya, tuan muda."

Kyuhyun menatap Yeun ahjussi tidak suka. Dia tidak suka mendengar kalimat formal itu. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan jauh lebih muda. Harusnya dia yang bersikap hormat, sekalipun lelaki baya itu adalah sopirnya.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir kapan hyungku pulang. Dia membawaku ke rumahnya hanya untuk membantu kalian menjaga rumah miliknya atau bagaimana?!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu lalu meloncat turun. Tidak peduli lagi sopan santun, menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Dia terlalu kesal. Dia lebih mudah tersinggung sejak datang.

Yeun ahjussi yang hendak berkata jadi urung melihat Kyuhyun sudah berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Wednesday, May 3, 2017

7:21 AM (ini tanggal ketik, ya, bukan tangal story )

Ini sudah hari kedua Kyuhyun menjalani rutinitas di sekolah barunya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Pertama kali dia masuk memperkenalkan diri, tidak banyak anak yang merasa tertarik. Dirinya memang berasal dari Gwangju, tapi hanya di pelosok kecil yang jauh dari pusat kota. Bisa dibilang dia berasal dari desa.

Kyuhyun hanya berkenalan dengan satu dua anak di sekitar bangku miliknya. Berbicara seperlunya dan tidak menonjolkan diri. Sebaliknya dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri mendengarkan yang lain mengobrol.

Sungguh, sebesar apapun keinginannya memiliki teman dan hubungan baik di tempat baru ini, namun langkahnya memiliki hambatan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Obrolan remaja di kota besar lebih sulit dari yang pernah dia lakukan. Seperti jika membicarakan bola, mereka berbicara tentang nama klub mereka atau pemain profesional dengan nama-nama yang sulit dieja. Tentang tempat-tempat nongkrong, yang jelas dia tidak tahu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa masuk pada obrolan itu. Dia kurang wawasan pada perkembangan zaman kota Seoul.

Sebuah awal memang selalu sulit.

"Hei, Park-ssi."

"Hei."

Sedang nyenyaknya tidur, ada yang menoel pundak Kyuhyun. Dia bangun dari tengkurapnya di jam istirahat. Melihat pada seorang murid pria yang berdiri menjulang di sebelah meja.

"Ya?" balas Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Apa kau tidur, Park-ssi?" murid lelaki itu sedikit kesal sepertinya.

"Park-ssi? Ah." Kyuhyun menegakkan diri, benar Park memang marganya. Dia baru sadar jika dirinya dipanggil Park-ssi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ketua kelasmu. Ini. Isi formulir ini."

Kyuhyun menerima lembaran tersebut tapi matanya melirik pada name tag di dada pemuda itu. Lee Jinki. "Apa ini?"

Merasa harus menjelaskan, Jinki menarik satu kursi di kanan Kyuhyun, kebetulan si pemilik kursi sedang pergi, untuk dia duduki. "Kau tidak bisa langsung pulang setelah jam pelajaran. Ada setidaknya satu ekskul yang harus kau ikuti. Pilihlah satu, kau bisa membacanya disana."

Kyuhyun melihat sebentar tanpa membaca formulir itu. "Apa ini harus?"

Ketua kelasnya mengangguk. "Itu masuk ke dalam point nilaimu. Kau bisa sesuaikan dengan kegiatan di sekolah lamamu. Sebelumnya kau ikut klub apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak ikut klub?" alis Jinki naik sebelah.

"Tidak banyak klub di sekolahku yang dulu. Tidak wajib juga. Jadi lebih banyak anak yang langsung pulang setelah sekolah. Hanya sebagian kecil yang tinggal untuk bermain bola di lapangan. Itu bukan klub. Mereka melakukannya karena ingin bermain."

Ketua kelasnya manggut-manggut paham. "Memang di desa kecil, hanya sebatas itu kemampuan mereka. Jelas sekali batasannya. Perbedaan yang besar." Jinki kemudian menatap lurus Kyuhyun. Matanya memicing seolah mencari sesuatu. "Tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan namamu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?"

"Entah. Mungkin nama Park Kyuhyun sudah banyak di Seoul. Terlalu pasaran."

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, menahan rasa kesal. Ketua kelasnya bangkit. Menunjuk formulir di tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau perlu saranku, tanyakan saja. Mungkin kau kesulitan menentukan pilihan. Tapi jangan sampai tidak memilih. Sebelum jam 1 serahkan itu padaku."

Jinki berjalan pergi setelah mendapat anggukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menimang formulir tersebut. Mendesah dalam hati. Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan klub? Walau begitu Kyuhyun membaca baik-baik pilihan klub yang tercantum di dalam formulir. Dan memikirkannya sungguh-sungguh.

Disaat harus memilih klub, Kyuhyun jadi ingat Siwon lalu Ryeowook. Ah Ryeowook, dia lupa harus menghubungi hyung yang pernah jadi teman sekelasya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa jadi sepikun itu? Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel. Mencari kontak Ryeowook.

'Yeobseoyeo.' jawab orang di seberang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat ke jendela. "Wooky hyung." sapanya senang.

'Eoh, Kyuhyunie-kah?'

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibir mendengar sapaan biasa Ryeowook. "Kau biasa sekali hyung. Tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

Ryeowook menghitung panggilan 'hyung' Kyuhyun. 'Kau yang sudah melupakanku. Meski Siwon sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghubungiku, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Apa sekarang kepalamu sedang terbentur jadi ingat kepadaku lagi?' Ryeowook merajuk.

Wajah Kyuhyun pasi. Dia kikuk di kursinya. Meneguk ludah. "Mianhe, Wooky hyung."

Ryeowook mendengus. Setidaknya Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung. Itu berarti Kyuhyun bersikap manis agar dirinya tidak marah. 'Kau sudah makan?'

"Belum."

'Apa-apaan itu?! Kau harus makan. Aku datang, ayo makan bersama.'

"Nde?!" Kyuhyun merespon saat panggilan itu sudah mati. Menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan status panggilan diakhiri. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, kalimat Ryeowook itu, apa maksudnya? _Aku datang, ayo makan bersama._ Datang kemana?

"Yo Park Kyuhyun! Ayo makan."

Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya melebar. Seorang murid berkacak pinggang. Orang yang Kyuhyun kenal. Sangat dia kenal malah.

"Malah bengong. Ayo keluar. Kantin. Kau tidak pernah keluar dari kelasmu, kan? Bahkan jika itu hanya ke kantin. Apa kau hidup didalam kelas saja?"

Kyuhyun masih bengong. Dia mengerjap linglung. Ryeowook hyungnya ada dihadapannya. Memasang wajah kesal dan mengomel.

"Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Ryeowook mendesah prihatin. Baru beberapa saat lalu memanggilnya hyung, kini begitu mereka berhadapan muka kembali lagi Kyuhyun ke kebiasaannya. Menggeleng, tangannya yang sudah turun dari pinggang terulur mengacak surai kelam Kyuhyun. Gemas. "Dasar! Panggil aku hyung! Dan.. Jangan bengong begitu! Kau pikir yang berdiri ini hantu?" lalu turun di pipi kiri Kyuhyun dan menarik pipi kenyal itu cukup keras.

Kyuhyun memekik sakit.

"Wookie, appo!" Kyuhyun berdiri menjauh dari Ryeowook yang terkekeh geli.

"'hyung' Kyuhyunie, aku ini seniormu sekarang." Ryeowook menunjukkan tingkatan kelasnya yang bersimbol di kerah blazer sekolah. "Sudah cepat. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Ryeowook berbalik, berjalan lebih dulu. Kyuhyun menelengkan kepala masih tidak percaya Ryeowook ada di sekolah ini. Tidak lupa dengan formulirnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari bangku, mengejar Ryeowook. Tidak sadar jika semua mata teman sekelasnya memperhatikan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Masakanmu lebih lezat, hyung." komentar Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook bertanya apa selezat itu hingga Kyuhyun memakan dengan lahap ramen yang dipesannya dari kantin. "Tapi aku lapar, hehehe."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Dia sendiri memakan ramennya dengan tenang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu sejak hari pertama, tapi kau tidak sadar jadi aku diam saja. Aku sedang bertaruh, berapa lama kau akan melupakan hyungmu ini."

Kyuhyun manyun. "Kau tega sekali hyungie. Seharusnya saat melihatku saat itu juga kau menegurku."

"Kau yang keterlaluan. Hari pertama sampai Seoul, saat Siwon sunbae mengingatkanmu untuk mengabariku, seharusnya kau lakukan itu. Tapi kau malah melupakan aku sampai berhari-hari ini. Ah, itu menyakiti hatiku. Sungguh." dan Ryeowook mengaduk ramennya tidak berselera. Wajahnya dibuat sedih yang kecewa.

Kyuhyun jadi kelu. "Mianhe, hyung." hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

"Ah sudahlah. Terpenting kau masih berfikir menghubungiku disaat-saat terakhir."

Saat-saat terakhir? Gumam hati Kyuhyun merasa konyol dengan istilah itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun merasa dejavu dengan pertanyaan itu. Rasanya Siwon pernah bertanya dengan kalimat sama saat dia menghubunginya hari itu.

"Hyung bertanya tentang apa?"

Ryeowook gemas, ingin menggetok kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok kuah ramennya. Tapi urung. Mata Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan polos membuat orang tidak tega. "Bagaimana dengan rumah baru dan hyungmu, Kyuhyunie. Apalagi?" tapi masih sewot. Gemas juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Suasana hati Kyuhyun berubah buruk. Dia sedang tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana kondisinya di rumah Jungsoo. Rumah sepi dan kedua hyungnya yang tidak pernah pulang. Terlebih lagi kenyataan jika kedua hyungnya yang lain tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Atau sesungguhnya hubungan hyung-hyungnya tidak baik? Apa begitu?

Ryeowook menyadari perubahan itu. Jadi dia mengambil kesimpulan jika itu tidak berjalan semestinya. Ryewook jadi kasihan. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan dan berharap yang muluk-muluk. Tapi tidak sesuai.

"Park Jungsoo, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, menatap Ryeowook. "Hyung tahu nama saudaraku, rupanya."

"Tidak. Siwon sunbae yang memberitahuku. Memangnya kau pernah sebut nama hyungmu?" Ryeowook hanya sekilas lalu mengetahui Kyuhyun memiliki saudara. Tapi hanya itu, tidak lebih. Kyuhyun menolak bercerita perihal saudara-saudaranya. Dia tahupun karena Siwon pernah keceplosan. "Tapi beberapa orang familiar dengan nama itu, Kyu. Apalagi Park Kibum. Brian, maksudnya. Teman-temanmu pasti segera ribut begitu tahu kau adik seorang selebriti. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam soal itu. Jangan mengatakan apapun soal Park Kibum dan kau."

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Benar juga. Aku juga baru tahu Kibum hyung seorang artis. Aku harus diam." Kibum itu meski bersepak terjang di luar negeri, tapi menjadi kebanggaan Korea. Beberapa filmnya diputar di Korea, selebihnya wajahnya sering nongol di beberapa majalah lokal. Popularitasnya tidak berkurang di Korea. Sekalipun artis muda itu tidak pernah unjuk gigi langsung di tanah kelahirannya.

Entah bagaimana Ryeowook merasa bisa membaca ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Itu akan sulit. Tapi tidak sesulit itu. Kau hanya tidak perlu mengatakan apapun."

"Iya. Aku paham, Wooky hyung." sahut Kyuhyun dengan manis.

Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun memiliki kehidupan SHS yang buruk disini. Sekolah disini berbeda dengan sekolah mereka di desa kecil daerah bagian Gwangju. Banyak pembullyan di sekolah-sekolah. Tidak terkecuali di tempat ini. Jadi adik seorang artis pun tidak menjadi pengecualian. Malah bisa jadi sebaliknya. Banyak fans. Banyak hater juga. Apalagi menyangkut Park Kibum maka ada juga fans Kim Donghae. Ryeowook tahu dua fans ini tidak akur menyangkut idola masing-masing.

Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat formulir di atas meja, di sebelah tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau mau ikut ekskul apa?"

Kyuhyun ingat kembali dengan formulir yang dia bawa. Mengambil formulir itu, dia menatap Ryeowook. "Aku tidak tahu harus masuk klub apa, jadi kupikir aku tidak akan mengisi ini."

"Tidak boleh." Ryeowook mengambil alih formulir tersebut. "Ekstra kulikuler masih sangat diwajibkan untuk anak kelas satu dua. Coba kau pilih saja yang menurutmu menarik." saran Ryeowook. Dia membaca sekilas formulir itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Coba basket. Atau sepak bola. Anak-anak cewek paling histeris melihat klub ini berlatih."

"Tidak, hyung. Itu melelahkan. Akan menguras banyak tenagaku."

Terkesiap, Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lekad. Membuat yang ditatap balik menatapnya. "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan tatapan Ryeowook.

"Aku lupa tentang kesehatanmu. Mian."

Kyuhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Kenapa harus minta maaf."

"Aku menyesal, tidak pernah mendampingimu di masa sulit itu." Ryeowook terkejut kabar mengenai kematian Yesung. Siwon mengabarinya setelah pemakaman. Dia paham, semua orang pasti sibuk mengurus pemakaman sampai telat memberinya kabar. Sebaliknya dia merasa sangat bersalah tidak bisa datang. Terlebih lagi Siwon mengatakan Kyuhyun sakit. Bukan sakit biasa, melainkan penyakit keras yang pasti sangat menyulitkan.

"Kau tidak harus menyesal, hyung. Saudaraku lah yang harus menyesal."

"Kau membenci mereka, Kyunie?"

"Tidak. Tapi bohong jika bilang aku tidak marah. Aku sangat marah. Marah sekali. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Jungsoo hyung datang dan membawaku pulang. Setidaknya dia ingat untuk mengambilku kembali." Kyuhyun mengaduk sisa kuah ramen di mangkuk. Keduanya diam cukup lama.

"Coba pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Ryeowook bicara lagi. Meneruskan pembicaraan mereka tentang ekskul. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. Memperhatikan apapun yang ingin Ryeowook katakan. "Memiliki kegiatan selain pelajaran itu menyenangkan. Ada banyak hal menarik nanti."

"Hyung masih ingin aku masuk klub? Tapi apa, ya." Kyuhyun berfikir. Matanya tidak lepas pada formulir di tengah meja. "Kalau hyung ada di klub mana?"

Ryeowook melepas sedotan yang digunakan untuk menyesap jus jeruknya. "Klub memasak."

Harusnya Kyuhyun sudah menduga hal itu. "Sesuai bakatmu."

"Ya, tapi aku juga di musik."

"Kau mengambil dua?"

"Karena keduanya menyenangkan."

"Jadi apa yang cocok untukku?"

Ryeowook berfikir keras untuk Kyuhyun. Membuatnya teringat akan sekolah lama mereka. Sederhana. Standart. "Tidak ada ekskul. Memang desa kecil." gumamnya sadar akan sekolah mereka yang kalah banding dengan sekolah ini.

"Ucapanmu sama dengan ketua kelasku."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Kenapa ini jadi sulit? Kau hanya perlu mengisi dengan sesuatu yang ada disana." Ryeowook menunjuk list klub yang sudah tercantum. "Pilih saja. Random juga terserah. Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu luang."

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas tersebut. Mengangguk samar. Dia memperhatikan Ryeowook diam-diam. Ada yang berubah dari Ryeowook. Mantan teman setingkat yang kini jadi seniornya itu jadi lebih dewasa. Cara berbicaranya pun jauh lebih luwes.

"Ryeo oppa." seseorang muncul entah dari mana. Berdiri sedikit malu di dekat meja. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Tubuhnya langsing, tingginya sedang, rambut pendek lurus, dan wajahnya kecil.

"Junny-ah." sapa Ryeowook. Kyuhyun beralih memperhatikan Ryeowook yang berbinar senang.

"Kau bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri. Aku mencarimu oppa."

"Mianhe. Aku tidak sempat memberimu kabar. Duduklah. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Ryeowook menarik kursi di sebelahnya. Lalu meraih tangan gadis itu, membimbingnya dengan lembut hingga duduk di kursi. Gadis itu merona.

Kyuhyun sepertinya paham. Segera dia menyesap habis jus alpukatnya, lalu berpamitan.

"Kau pergi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Kyuhyun mengambil formulirnya. Tersenyum miring, menggoda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berdecak. "Setidaknya berkenalan dulu dengan temanku."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum atas penyamaran kata 'kekasih' jadi 'teman'. Mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu. "Park Kyuhyun imnida."

"Im Junny, anyeong." menjawab tangan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, berani, namun sopan dan ramah.

"Aku pergi hyung." kata Kyuhyun undur diri, diangguki Ryeowook. Saat berjalan menjauh sayup-sayup dia dengar suara Junny. Menanyakan siapa dirinya kepada Ryeowook.

"Adikku."

"Aku tidak tahu oppa punya adik lelaki?"

"Sekarang kau tahu. Jadi bersikaplah baik padanya."

"Apa aku pernah bersikap buruk pada teman atau saudara oppa?"

"Ya ya, kau bahkan sudah seperti teman yeodongsaengku, Junny-ah."

Keduanya tertawa kemudian. Dan Kyuhyun menggeleng samar. Dia tahu sekarang, pemuda yang dulu suka kekanakan berdebat dengan Siwon bisa bersikap dewasa karena seorang gadis. Itu wajar, selalu menjadi kewajaran jika itu cinta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Akhirnya setelah berfikir keras, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memilih dengan acak apapun yang ada di dalam list formulir itu. Dia menyerahkannya tepat waktu pada Jinki.

"Nanti akan ada kabar selanjutnya bagaimana agar kau bisa masuk ke dalam klub. Kau bisa meninggalkan nomormu padaku?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung merespon. "Aku mencantumkan disana."

"Sesungguhnya aku juga perlu." Jinki mendengus, mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau punya e-mail? Atau yang lain?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Harus sedetail itu memangnya?

Jinki sadar kebingungan Kyuhyun. Lalu menjelaskan. "Kami lebih sering menginformasikan urusan kelas di email. Jadi sebaiknya kau memiliki itu. Kau bisa membuatnya? Kau harus lebih sering mengecek emailmu. Karena para guru akan menggunakan itu untuk beberapa tugas."

Kyuhyun mencebik kecil. Dia pikir email miliknya hanya untuknya dan teman penanya. Namun rupanya sekolah di Seoul menjadikannya untuk lebih sering melihat email nanti.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat email Kyuhyun, Jinki langsung mengirim pesan. "Kau bisa membuka emailmu. Aku mengirim pesan. Aku juga mem-BC emailmu kepada teman sekelas."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia berbalik akan kembali ke kursinya tapi Jinki memanggil lagi.

"Kau tidak ingat aku, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Kau Lee Jinki, ketua kelasku."

Pemuda itu malah tertawa remeh. "Padahal kita pernah bertemu, lho. Saat kompetisi. Sudah lama, sih. Jadi wajar jika kau lupa. Aku tadi sempat ragu, tapi nama Park Kyuhyun selalu kuingat-ingat. Pertemuan singkat itu, tidak pernah kulupakan. Habisnya kau pergi, sehari sebelum kompetisi dimulai."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Jinki berdecak. "Park Kyuhyun, di Junior High School, kau ikut kompetisi matematika, bukan?"

Kyuhyun balik menatap langsung mata Jinki. Menatap wajah itu dengan lekat. Jinki tersenyum. "Rupanya kita jadi satu sekolahan, sekelas malah. Jadi kita bersaing lagi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sekarang dia ingat Jinki salah satu peserta olimpiade matematika JHS tingkat provinsi. Mereka lolos dan masuk ke tingkatan selanjutnya. lalu berada di karantina bersama. Sayangnya Kyuhyun harus mengundurkan diri sehari sebelum kompetisi mulai.

"Aku tidak berniat bersaing sekarang. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan yang waktu itu?"

Jinki mengerutkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Kami kalah diluar. Tidak mendapat mendali apapun." menggeleng kecewa. "Seharusnya ada kau disana, tapi kau mundur seperti pengecut. Menyebalkan."

"Aku ikut menyesal."

"Apaan! Para juri bergunjing jika kau lebih pantas maju mewakili Korea. Mereka memperhatikan setiap perkembangan peserta dalam masa pelatihan, tidak ada yang sepintar dirimu. Semua pintar tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan denganmu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi waktu itu? Hanya tinggal sehari dan kau pergi. Seharusnya kami bisa bersaing di luar negeri. Itu membuatku memandang rendah dirimu."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku sekarang?"

Jinki mengangguk. Kyuhyun ber-oh datar. "Baiklah. Lagipula kita tidak berteman." Kyuhyun berbalik, dengan cueknya kembali ke bangkunya. Duduk dan menelungkupkan kepala. Tidur.

Jinki berdecak tidak percaya. Ada ya orang yang tidak perduli jika tidak disukai orang lain? Bahkan orang itu tidak nampak terusik. Secuek itu, mengabaikan dirinya? Sial! Decih Jinki kurang senang.

Mengabaikan Kyuhyun, Jinki memilih memeriksa formulir Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidur. "Apa-apaan dia. Di klub seperti ini, memangnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan?"

TBC

Tuesday, June 20, 2017

6:26 PM

Wednesday, May 3, 2017

7:21 AM

Saturday, June 24, 2017

9:18 PM

Chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Aku sendiri ngerasanya begitu. Mau disingkirkan nanti chapter selanjutnya jadi bolong. Jadi ya sudah tetep dilanjut ini scan.

Untuk Lalalolo, makasih sudah dibenerin. Untuk 'Ryeowook' baru tahu nulis benernya gimana. Nah kalo 'Jaejoong', emang typo. Dari awal ditulis emang ngerasa ada yang aneh, tp karena males buka google buat ngepastiin jadi biarlah entar kalo reader ngerasa ada yang gak nyaman pasti q diingetin. Dan benarkan! Makasih ya :)

Selamat lebaran untuk yang merayakan. Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya :)

Yang minta THR raya-nya, ini dikasih. Tapi gak tahu kalian akan puas.

Terima kasih untuk yang rievew. Favfoll dan siders. Ini dilanjut karena kalian dan untuk kalian.

Selamat hari raya. Smapai jumpa.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	8. Chapter 8

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 8_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Park Jungsoo pulang dan seketika wajahnya merah melihat sesosok putih berlarian di dalam rumah. Belum juga dia bersuara, bersinnya lebih dulu mucul. Berulang kali tidka berhenti. Wajahnya semakin merah, kini karena kesal. Dia berbalik kembali, melangkah keluar. Memanggil Yeun ahjussi dengan suara lantang.

Tergopoh lelaki baya itu menghampiri, meninggalkan koper yang baru dia turunkan dari bagasi. Dia sama dengan Jungsoo yang baru saja tiba menjemput Jungsoo dari bandara.

"Iya, tuan? Ada apa?" tanya Yeun ahjussi was-was. Pasalnya Jungsoo melihatnya dengan mata tajam. Belum lagi raut wajahnya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jungsoo kembali bersin. Kali ini wajahnya memerah bukan hanya hanya karena marah, tapi juga bersinnya yang menyakitkan. Tangannya menunjuk ke pintu rumah. Yeun ahjussi mengikuti arah tunjuk Jungsoo kemudian matanya melebar.

Sekarang lelaki itu paham. Makhluk putih itu berlarian di sekitar ruang tamu. Menyalak senang seraya mengibaskan ekor. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi mengerikan untuk si alergi bulu, Jungsoo.

"Kau- biarkan anjing itu memasuki rumah?" desis Jungsoo. Sesaknya mulai timbul. Dia butuh segera obatnya.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida, tuan. Tuan muda Kyuhyun bilang, Pooky tidak suka dikurung jadi,"

"Jadi kau biarkan dia berkeliaran?! Kau ingin membunuhku, ha?!"

Yeun ahjussi menunduk dalam. Jungsoo memang keras dan tegas. Namun jarang marah. "Saya, akan menangkapnya."

"Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan." Jungsoo kembali bersin. Nafasnya sudah sedikit berat. Berkali-kali dia mengusap hidungnya yang berair. "Bawa dia pergi."

"Saya akan merantainya." Yeun ahjussi mengatakan itu karena belum ada kandang untuk Pooky, tapi Jungsoo menggeleng.

"Bawa ke tempat penampungan!" perintah Jungsoo.

Yeun ahjussi diam. Menatap tuannya seolah meminta perintah itu diulang. Dia kurang yakin dengan perintah majikannya. Pooky anjing Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sayang sekali dengan Pooky. Hampir di setiap waktu luangnya, Kyuhyun bersama dan bermain dengan anjing kecil itu.

"T-tapi jika tuan muda tahu,"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya." suara Jungsoo hampir tercekik. Dia tersiksa dengan alerginya. "Cepat bawa hewan itu pergi dan minta pelayan membersihkan tempat ini!" perintah Jungsoo kemudian berlalu cepat. Menghindari Pooky yang hampir mendekatinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun yang pulang tidak mendapati Pooky menyambutnya. Namun sebaliknya dia melihat Jungsoo di kursi ruang tengah, duduk santai menikmati teh. Kyuhyun tersenyum, langkahnya lebar menghampiri Jungsoo.

"Hyung, kau pulang!" sapanya.

Jungsoo menoleh. Tersenyum singkat. "Hem."

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Jungsoo. "Aku senang akhirnya hyung pulang."

"Tentu saja aku pulang. Ini rumahku." Jungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya, menggantinya dengan koran. "Sana, ganti seragammu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia akan bangkit tapi urung. "Hyung, jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disini, aku perlu bertanya banyak hal padamu. Aku akan cepat." pesan Kyuhyun. Dia bangkit buru-buru. Sedikit berlari menaiki tangga.

Jungsoo melihatnya hingga Kyuhyun sampai di atas. Lalu melipat kembali korannya. Meletakkannya tidak lagi berminat. Kyuhyun bilang akan bertanya banyak hal kepadanya. Memangnya apa yang ingin bocah itu tanyakan?

Tidak lama, Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk di sebelah Jungsoo. Menatap hyungnya dengan berbinar. Jungsoo sampai mengernyit heran. Memangnya wajahnya semenarik apa untuk dilihat dengan antusiasme begitu?

"Kibum hyung jadi artis?"

"Ya."

"Hebat!" seru Kyuhyun bangga. "Jungsoo hyung juga! Kalian keren!"

"Itu semua berkat kerja keras. Kita miskin dulu, tapi lihat sekarang. Kami bisa memberimu apapun yang kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Tapi kalian sangat sibuk. Kau tahu, paman Yesung jadi banyak berbohong karena takut aku bersedih."

"Berbohong?"

"Dia berbohong atas nama kalian. Mengirimiku hadiah, memberiku uang saku, menyampaikan salam dan ucapan. Kalian sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu. Tentu saja, kalian bekerja keras."

Jungsoo menarik nafas gusar. Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikannya sebagai sindiran. "Kyuhyun."

Kalimat Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia menatap Jungsoo.

"Kau marah karena kami tidak pernah menghubungi atau bahkan memberi kabar?"

"Ya. Tapi aku lebih ingin tahu kenapa."

Senyum Kyuhyun pudar diganti dengan keseriusan. "Aku menunggu kalian. 10 tahun. Aku memegang janjimu. Paman selalu percaya kau akan menjemputku. Dia begitu yakin kalian tidak melupakan aku."

Jungsoo menghela nafas. "Kami sedang berjuang. Mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bisa sukses. Dibanding memberi kabar kepadamu, Kibum lebih ingin untuk segera berjaya dan pulang. Itu akan jadi kejutan untukmu. Rumah ini dan semua yang kami miliki."

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. "Tapi sekali saja, kenapa tidak berfikir untuk membuatku menunggu dengan tenang? Tidak ada kabar, aku jadi merasa kalian melupakanku. Aku kehilangan kepercayaan pada kalian. Berkali-kali. Dan paman Yesung, dia selalu menguatkanku untuk tetap percaya."

"Kau tidak akan sampai disini, kalau kami melupakanmu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengerti itu. Menghela nafas dalam, dia memilih untuk menerima perkataan Jungsoo.

"Lupakan itu." Jungsoo masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Semua sudah berlalu. Kau ada disini sekarang. Nikmati hidupmu."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Jemarinya bertaut satu dan yang lain. Dia meremas ringan. "A-ada yang ingin kusampaikan, hyung." ucapnya gugup.

"Ya. Apa?" ponsel Jungsoo menyala. Kyuhyun jadi urung membuka mulut, Jungsoo memilih mengangkat ponselnya. Sesaat Jungsoo berbicara dengan seseorang itu lalu berlalu pergi. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Kakinya menepuk lantai. Dia menunggu, mungkin saja Jungsoo menyelesaikan panggilan itu dan kembali. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, Jungsoo masuk ke ruang kerjanya di belakang tangga dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun tidak mendapati Pooky maupun Jungsoo pagi itu. Jungsoo jelas sudah berangkat ke kantor. Dia pergi sebelum Kyuhyun turun sarapan. Sedangkan Pooky, Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin.

Kyuhyun pergi ke halaman belakang dan melihat makanan semalam yang dia siapkan untuk Pooky masih utuh, itu berarti Pooky tidak makan.

"Ahjussi, lihat Pooky?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yeun ahjussi yang lewat.

Yeun ahjussi berdiri gelisah. "Tuan muda Kyuhyun, begini. Soal Pooky, tuan Jungsoo menyuruh saya untuk membawanya ke penampungan."

Kyuhyun membeku. "Maksudnya?!"

"Tuan Jungsoo alergi dengan anjing. Jadi dia tidak suka ada anjing di rumah ini. Saat kemarin dia pulang, dia melihat Pooky dan alerginya kambuh. Mungkin karena kesal tuan Jungsoo memerintahkan saya untuk membawa Pooky ke penampungan."

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal itu." Kyuhyun kecewa, kesal dan marah. Pooky-nya. Anjing itu sangat berarti untuknya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda. Saya lupa soal itu." Yeun ahjussi meminta maaf untuk dua kesalahannya. Lupa tentang alergi Jungsoo dan lupa untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya, menghubungi Jungsoo. Menanyakan perihal Pooky. Seperti yang diceritakan Yeun ahjussi, begitu juga yang dikatakan Jungsoo.

"Hyung tidak perlu mengirimnya ke penampungan. Aku bisa menjaganya agar tidak masuk ke dalam rumah."

'Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Alergiku bisa kambuh, sekalipun aku hanya melihat, tapi aku akan terus berfikir ada sumber alergi disebelahku. Tidak, Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak memberimu ijin memelihara apapun yang berbulu. Lagipula apa pentingnya memelihara anjing? Jangan meributkan ini. Kau bisa mencari hobby lain.'

Dan Jungsoo menutup teleponnya. Jungsoo tidak mengerti. Perasaan Kyuhyun pada Pooky bukan sekedar perasaan gemas pada peliharaan. Pooky adalah keluarga. Pooky teman seperjuangannya dalam sepi. Dia menggantikan sang paman. Dia menggantikan sang hyung. Pooku sudah mengisi kerinduannya selama ini. Mengisi lubang yang mereka ciptakan.

Sekarang Pooky sudah disingkirkan darinya. Ini tidak adil.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Park Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi dengan pilihan ekskul-mu?"

Kyuhyun melirik dengan malas. Dia sedang badmood perihal Pooky. Lalu datang ke sekolah disambut Lee Jinki dengan pertanyaan tidak penting. Apa yang salah dengan keputusannya masuk ke klub itu? Tidak ada!

"Apa itu mengganggumu, sampi kau harus bertanya dengan sikap itu?!" balas Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah sewot.

Lee Jinki menurunkan kedua tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang, dia tidak sadar membuat gesture menantang. Rupanya dia merasa juga kalau Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood buruk.

"Ini, pengisian formulir untuk masuk ke klub senam." meski begitu Jinki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendesis. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Sulit dipercaya pilihan klub Kyuhyun adalah senam. Senam kebugaran. Senam yang sama dengan rutinitas sekolah dihari Jum'at itu. Senam pagi yang membosankan dan… ah! Jinki benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepala Kyuhyun agar waras lagi karena menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah gila.

"Tunggu!" Jinki menarik kembali formulir pendaftaran yang hampir diambil Kyuhyun. "Coba kau pikir ulang. Bagaimana kalau klub sains? Matematika? Bola? Memanah bersamaku? Itu jauh lebih masuk akal untuk orang sepandai dirimu."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan rahangnya. Gregetan dengan ketua kelasnya yang rempong. Mendadak rempong hanya karena klub.

"Aku ada di sains dan memanah. Itu jauh lebih berguna dari klub senam seperti ini. Percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun merebut formulir tersebut mengabaikan Jinki. "Pergilah." usirnya malas.

"Hey Park Kyuhyun!" seru Jinki menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. Mulutnya komat kamit hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi seolah sulit mengucapkannya. Kemudian dengan absurtnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jinki berbalik. Pergi dengan langkah lebar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng mendapati tingkah konyol Jinki, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jinki menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Menggerutui Kyuhyun yang mengambil keputusan bodoh. Bayangannya tentang Kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun yang dia ingat dulu, Kyuhyun yang pernah dikaguminya adalah Kyuhyun yang suka sekali dengan matematika. Mengejar soal seperti kecanduan. Menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna mengundang decak kagum. Pikirnya Kyuhyun akan mengambil klub Matematika atau klub sains lainnya, yang lebih baik dibanding klub senam.

Senam kebugaran. Salah satu klub, yang tidak mengejar tropi, penghargaan, sertifikat, medali atau hal semacam itu. Tidak ada kompetisi. Tidak ada penghormatan dari pihak lain. Klub remeh temeh yang dianggap tidak berguna. Yang di Jum'at pagi akan berkoar-koar menggiring murid lain pergi ke aula untuk mengikuti senam sehat.

Astaga. Kebanggaan Jinki hancur.

Jinki menjeblak pintu ruang klub dance. Beberapa orang di dalam yang sedang berkumpul dibuat menoleh karena bantingan pintu.

"Jinki-ah!" seru seorang mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu kami sedang rapat!" tegur pemuda itu.

"Senam kebugaran apa bisa disebut dance?" Jinki membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Pemuda itu mengerjap konyol. "Entahlah. Mungkin?" dan menjawab dengan sangat tidak yakin.

"Apanya yang mungkin?! Itu senam kebugaran! Dance berbeda dengan senam kebugaran. Hal konyol itu hanya dilakukan ibu-ibu!"

"Tidak. Kita melakukannya sekali seminggu. Di aula. 'Senam pagi yang menyehatkan!' itu yang diteriakkan klub senam saat membimbing kita."

Wajah Jinki semakin masam. "Jika bukan ketua kelas, sumpah, aku pasti akan bersembunyi di entah mana untuk menghindar dari kegiatan membosankan itu!"

Pemuda lawan bicaranya itu terkekeh. Mengacak surai Jinki. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Kedua bahu Jinki luruh. Dia menatap lesu pada lawan bicara. "Eunhyukie hyung~" dan memelas. "Aku tahu seharusnya tidak mengagumi orang lain selain diriku sendiri. Hanya aku yang pantas dibanggakan oleh diriku. Tapi, dia membuatku mengidolakannya. Dia keren dan hebat saat serius mengerjakan soal matematika. Tapi tadi, dia… ah. Andai aku tidak mengidolakan siapapun." keluhnya.

Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae, kakak Lee Jinki, semakin terkekeh. Adiknya itu individualisme yang memandang orang lain tidak lebih hebat dari dirinya sendiri. Adiknya memang sempurna. Pintar, tampan dan hebat di matematika dan memanah. Dia kebanggaannya dan sekolah. Tapi satu yang membuatnya terkejut, Jinki mengaku mengagumi seseorang. Setelah sekian lama begitu sombong mengagumi diri sendiri akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang pantas dia kagumi.

Tapi sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan keyakinannya 'mengagumi'. "Jadi dia tidak sesuai ekpektasimu?"

Jinki kembali kesal dan berbicara dengan menggebu. "Dia bahkan mengulang di kelas kedua setelah masuk sekolah ini! Jika dia bisa menyingkat pendidikannya, kenapa dia lebih memilih mengulang! Aku tidak paham cara berfikirnya!"

Eunhyuk menoleh kepada teman-teman klub dance nya. Beruntung salah satu rekannya memberinya kode untuk mengurus Jinki lebih dulu. Sedangkan mereka tetap melanjutkan rapat dengan obrolan santai.

"Mungkin dia lelah menjadi sempurna." Eunhyuk kembali menatap adiknya.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" sanggah Jinki.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Kadang hidup perlu sedikit lebih luwes, sedikit kesalahan, sedikit kebodohan dan sedikit ketidak sempurnaan. Hidup akan jadi lebih berwarna. Lebih banyak hal yang kau dapat dari sekitarmu, dibanding menjadi sempurna dan sendirian. Kau perlu juga seperti itu Jinki-ya." Eunhyuk merenung singkat kemudian bertanya, "kau berteman dengannya?"

Jinki yang diam larut akan kalimat Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa sadar. Lalu menggeleng dengan cepat mengingat pertanyaannya. "Dia tidak keren, tidak! Aku tidak berteman dengannya!"

"Kenapa? Sepertinya itu akan menarik. Kau tidak bisa tidak berteman, Jinki." Kadang dia merasa khawatir pada Jinki yang sempurna dan menolak sebuah pertemanan. Adiknya adalah individualis yang mandiri. "Cobalah. Kau sepertinya tertarik dengannya. Jangan mengelak. Berteman saja jika kau ingin. Bahkan jika tidak ada keinginan kau perlu berteman. Itu sebuah kebutuhan. Daripada mencoba berteman dengan sembarang orang, lebih baik jika kau lakukan pada orang yang menarik atensimu." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Jinki, mendorongnya keluar dengan halus dan menutup pintu. Eunhyuk bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya melanjutkan meeting klub yang dijadwalkan pagi itu.

Sedangkan Jinki dia masih termenung di depan pintu. Memikirkan ucapan kakaknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun diterima baik di klub senam. 12 murid perempuan, 6 murid lelaki, ditambah dia jadi 19 anggota. Mereka memiliki seorang intruktur senam, merangkap sebagai guru pembimbing, dia adalah salah satu dari jajaran guru pengajar di sekolah itu juga. Dia guru sejarah. Seorang pria baya yang masih segar bugar dan suka melucu.

Hari pertama Kyuhyun mengikuti kegiatan klub, diawali dengan perkenalan. Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri kepada semuanya. Lalu ketua klub akan menjelaskan semua ketentuan dan jadwal klub.

Ketua klub adalah murid perempuan dari kelas tiga. Tidak cantik, pun tidak jelek. Cara bicaranya luwes dan enak didengar. Kyuhyun tidak merasa bosan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Dan seperti yang dia duga, klub senam bukan sebuah klub yang berat untuk dijalani. Tidak ada kegiatan berat. Jadwal yang fleksibel, kegiatan yang sehat dan tidak ada tekanan disana.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mengambil klub ini dari deretan klub-klub populer di sekolah. Senam itu sehat. Hanya gerakan ringan tapi bermanfaat untuk tubuh.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Setelah mendapatkan alamat penampungan itu, Kyuhyun pergi di hari libur sekolah. Menanyakan keberadaan Pooky. Hanya ingin melihat. Tidak ada maksud untuk membawanya kembali sekalipun itu yang sangat dia inginkan. Pooky adalah hal yang berarti. Bukan hanya seekor anjing yang dipungutnya dari tempat pemakaman. Bukan hanya peliharaan untuk kesenangan.

Pooky adalah teman.

Satu-satunya setelah meninggalnya sang paman.

Hanya pooky yang setia tanpa ada hubungan sebelumnya.

Pooky pengisi kekosongan dan kesepiannya. Mengobati serta menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa terbuang.

Salahnya juga membawa Pooky di rumah Jungsoo yang alergi dengan hewan berbulu. Keberadaan Pooky pasti sangat mengganggunya. Bukan salahnya juga yang tidak tahu alergi Jungsoo.

Tapi membawanya ke penampungan tanpa berbicara kepadanya lebih dulu? Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Itu melukai perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah bagaimana Jungsoo bersikap seolah itu bukan apa-apa.

"Ouh anjing kecil itu? Dia sudah diadopsi kemarin. Dia sangat beruntung. Ah tidak, dia sangat menggemaskan. Tentu saja dalam waktu singkat ada yang menginginkannya." jelas pegawai tempat tersebut.

"Boleh aku mengetahui siapa?"

"E… boleh saja. Tapi," ragu. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun bilang pemilik sebelumnya. Bagaiamna jika pemilik lama ini meminta kembali anjing tersebut dari pemilik baru? Itu hal dihindari pemilik penampungan dan adopsi manapun.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan si pegawai, kyuhyun mendapatkan alamat pemilik baru Pooky.

0o0o0o0o0

Alamat tersebut tidak jauh rupanya. Dia hanya perlu naik bus dan turun di halte pertama. Menyeberang jalan di lampu merah dan sampailah dia di alamat tersebut. Saat Kyuhyun sampai di depan pagarnya, dia melihat Pooky di halaman. Kyuhyun memanggilnya reflek.

Anjing kecil itu mengibaskan ekor. Menjulurkan lidah mungilnya kesenangan. Berlari menghampiri pagar.

Kyuhyun berjongkok. Mengusap gemas bulu-bulu putih itu dari celah pagar. Kyuhyun selalu mengagumi ekspresi itu. Anjing kecilnya. Sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat sehat Pooky. Dia pasti majikan yang sangat baik. Kau harus baik juga. Jadi temannya seperti kau menemaniku selama ini."

"Pooky!"

Anjing kecil itu menyalak sekali mendengar seruan yang datang. Melihat majikan barunya yang muncul dari dalam rumah membawa mangkuk makanan.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh. Membungkuk menyapa sang pemilik yang ternyata masih cukup muda, seusia Jungsoo mungkin. Menatapnya dengan bingung, kemudian melihat anjing kecil yang kembali menatap Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan ekor.

"Pooky sepertinya mengenalmu." kata pria dewasa itu menunjukkan senyum ramah. Meletakkan tempat makan Pooky.

"Aku," Kyuhyun melihat ke bawah. Pooky belum mulai makan masih menatapnya tidak beralih. "aku Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan pada pemilik baru Pooky. Bermaksud beramah tamah dan kalau bisa menjalin hubungan baik. Tapi jika tidak sampai kesana maka tidak mengapa, cukup tahu Pooky dipelihara dengan baik sudah membuatnya puas.

"Yunho." pemuda itu menyalami Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0

"Pantas sekali! Pooky itu pemalu. Pada anjing yang lebih besar saja dia hanya diam. Tapi dia sangat welcome padamu. Ternyata kau pemilik sebelum aku?"

Yunho itu ternyata orang yang friendly. Begitu tahu Kyuhyun adalah pemilik Pooky sebelum dirinya, dia langsung mengajak Kyuhyun duduk dan berbincang. Karena menolak duduk di kursi, mereka akhirnya duduk di pinggiran teras sambil melihat Pooky makan.

"Jadi kenapa akhirnya dia ada di tempat itu? Aku rasa dia lebih dari menggemaskan untuk berada disana. Pooky anjing yang cerdas." Yunho diberi tahu oleh pegawai penampungan jika anjing yang diadopsinya bernama Pooky. Seseorang yang datang membawanya, berpesan untuk tetap menggunakan nama itu. Jadi Yunho berfikir mungkin karena terpaksa anjing kecil ini ditaruh di penampungan. Untuk menghormati pemilik sebelumnya dia tetap menggunakan nama tersebut.

Kyuhun menatap dalam pada Pooky. "Hanya, tidak ada."

Yunho menatap pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa ringan mendapati cara pandang Yunho. Seolah idak terima dengan jawabannya. "Hyungku alergi dengan anjing. Jadi Pooky diaruh ke penampungan. Apa Yunho hyung menyukai Pooky?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Heum. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Kau mengajarinya dengan baik."

"Tidak. Pooky memang pintar. Dia bisa menjadi teman setia. Siapapun yang memilikinya pasti beruntung."

"Aku lah orangnya."

Keduanya tertawa akrab. Dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah terlihat dekat. Sayangnya Kyuhyun harus segera pergi. Dia ada jadwal berkumpul dengan klub senam pagi itu. Tapi sebelum pergi dia meminta ijin pada Yunho untuk diijjinkan datang setiap hari.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Pooky disini, tapi kau sudah ada dihatinya. Dia pasti akan selalu menunggumu. Jadi datanglah kapanpun kau ingin."

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul datang ke apartemen Donghae. Membawa makanan khas Korea demi untuk membujuk adiknya. Sangat sulit mendapatkan makanan Korea di negeri orang seperti ini. Tapi demi sang adik, dia rela melakukannya.

Tapi apa sambutan Donghae. Wajahnya masam. Semasam buah busuk. Dia tidak mempersilahkan Heechul masuk, sampai Heechul menerobos sendiri.

"Ayolah, Iden. Apa pantas marah lama-lama, itu hanya sebuah kontak. Kontak orang brengsek pula." ucap Heechul meletakkan bawaannya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu intinya! Kau membohongiku."

"Right! Itu memang sebuah kebohongan. Maafkan aku."

Donghae mendengus. Memilih duduk dan memeriksa tabnya. Melihat jadwal yang dikirim Zhou Mi.

Heechul duduk disisinya, membuka bungkusan.

"Kibum akan ke Korea." kata Donghae datar.

"Biarkan saja. Itu tidak akan mempengaruhimu."

Donghae menurunkan tab, menatap Heechul yang sibuk dengan makanan yang dia bawa sendiri. "Dia keluar dari agensi. Beritanya akan segera dimuat setelah mendapat konfirmasi resmi dari perusahaan. Tapi isue-nya sudah merebak diam-diam."

Heechul mengangguki setengah cuek, mencomot lembaran kimchi dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Dia bergumam 'lumayan' untuk makanan tersebut. Donghae melipat tangan, merasa jengah dengan sikap kakaknya. "Kau jelas tahu itu mempengaruhiku, Casey Kim!" ucapnya mengundang tatapan Heechul.

"Secara pribadi, iya. Tapi apa itu mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu? Kecuali dia mengecewakan fans-nya disini, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan berdampak padamu."

"Setidaknya mereka akan menghubungkan ini dengan 'perseteruan' kami. Jika benar itu adalah sebuah perseteruan. Nyatanya aku dan dia tidak pernah terlibat percekcokan atau adu jotos. Tapi itu akan berpengaruh padaku. Sedikit!" Donghae melepas nafas panjang. "Managerku ribut karena hal ini. Beberapa fans mulai berkicau. Terlebih fans si Kibum. Orang perusahaan pun bertanya-tanya ada apa! Aku disuruh diam tidak berkomentar. Baik. Aku tidak akan berkomentar! Itu tidak penting untukku. Tapi masalahnya!" Donghae menghentak telunjuknya. "Masalahnya! Dia akan pulang! Dan aku masih terjebak disini! Sialan!" umpatnya meradang.

Donghae tidak begitu terusik oleh perseteruan kecil antar fansnya dengan fans Brian. Sebaliknya dia merasa sangat kesal setiap kali ingat kemana si Kibum itu akan pergi.

Heechul kembali mencomot kimchi. Comotan besar, dilahapnya dengan mata tidak lepas dari Donghae. Dia berfikir kapan obsesi Donghae pulang ke Korea akan berakhir? Atau obsesinya pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa sulit sekali membuat Donghae melupakan masa lalu? Melepas hal yang tersisa di Korea dan menjalani hidup disini dengan tenang.

"Heechul hyung, kau menyayangiku, kan? Bisa kau buat aku lepas kontrak? Aku juga ingin pulang."

Heechul menjatuhkan kembali kimchi yang diambilnya. Dia mulai susah dan resah setiap kali Donghae merengek. Rengekan yang sama dan keinginan yang tidak berubah. Sejauh apapun dia menenggelamkan Donghae pada kesibukan dan keberhasilannya. Dia yang membuat Donghae menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan kurun waktu selama itu. Dia juga yang mendekati perusahaan untuk membuat Donghae tidak sembarangan menerima pekerjaan di Korea. Dan percaya atau tidak, jadwal Donghae akan sampai ditangannya lebih dulu sebelum diberikan pada Donghae.

"Donghae-ya." Heechul berucap pelan. "Apa sebesar itu kau ingin ke Korea?"

Donghae mengangguk. Meremas dadanya, memasang wajah menderita. "Aku merindukannya, hyung. Rasanya selalu diremas disini. Kebencianmu pada Jungsoo hyung, aku paham, karena itu aku diam mengikutimu. Tapi Kyuhyun adik kita. Apa salahnya? Dia bahkan belum paham apapun kala semua itu terjadi."

"Dia bukan adikku, Donghae." Heechul menekankan.

Donghae mendesah pasrah. "Baik. Oke. Dia bukan adikmu. Tapi dia adikku. Dia anak eomma. Aku masih memiliki ikatan dengannya. Kumohon. Jika bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan memahamiku?"

Heechul tertekan sekarang. Melihat Donghae yang memelas dan rasa sakitnya pada Jungsoo. Kyuhyun, bocah itu, dia tahu. Dia selalu punya firasat bahwa anak itu akan membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae. Tapi sebaliknya Kyuhyun adalah tujuan Donghae. Keinginan adiknya. Membuatnya kesulitan menyingkirkan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"Akan kucoba." Heechul menlan ludahnya kelu.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan masalah kontrak." buru-buru Heechul menambahkan sebelum senyum Donghae melebar. "Kau tahu berapa besar yang akan kau bayar untuk denda. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya dan aku tidak setuju. Bahkan jika aku memiliki uang, itu tidak akan cukup untuk membayar ganti rugi pemutusan kontrak sepihak. Jadi jangan buat kesalahan. Jadilah anak baik."

Donghae mengangguk. Mengangguk dengan keras karena bersemangat. Dia juga memeluk Heechul. Merengkuh tubuh kakaknya, berterima kasih. Dia merasa sangat senang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Pagi!" Ryeowook muncul di belakang Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan lengannya disepanjang bahu pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, membalas sapaan Ryeowook. "Wookie hyung tidak bersama Junny noona?"

"Dia berangkat bersama temannya."

Kyuhyun ber-oh kecil.

"Aku membawa bekal untukmu." Ryeowook menyodorkan paper bag.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, hyung. Ada Yeun ahjumma yang mengurus bekalku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada Yeun ahjumma tidak perlu membuat bekal lagi. Karena Wookie hyung ini yang akan memenuhi makan siangmu." Ryeowook memaksakan bekalnya diterima Kyuhyun.

Dengan sedikit tidak enak hati, Kyuhyun menerima bekal tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan Junny noona? Jika dia tahu, dia pasti cemburu."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Yang benar saja! Dia tahu aku membuatkan bekal untuk semua adikku, termasuk kamu." Ryeowook mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Mengurai kusut rambut yang tadinya rapi itu. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak tidak terima.

"Aku ke kelas, ne, dan semangat untuk klubmu!"

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu masam. Klub senam yang dia pilih jadi guyonan Ryeowook dan Siwon. Menggodanya hampir setiap waktu.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya yang masih jauh. Dia melihat Lee Jinki dan seseorang berjalan bersama. Kyuhyun berfikir untuk terus melangkah, pura-pura tidak melihat. Tapi si Lee Jinki itu yang justru menegurnya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menghadapinya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Pagi, ketua kelas. Pagi," Kyuhyun menatap tidak kenal seseorang di sebelah Jinki.

Jinki yang tahu pun segera mengenalkan mereka. "Hyungku, Lee Hyukjae. Panggilannya Eunhyuk. Dia di klub dance. Salah satu yang dibanggakan sekolah. Hyungku ketua di tim-nya. Mereka memenang,"

Dug.

Dan Jinki menyelesaikan kalimatnya lantaran sodokan siku Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun, lalu mengulurkan tangan. Mereka berkenalan singkat dan Eunhyuk mengambil kesimpulan bila inilah orang yang 'pernah' diidolakan sang adik. Jinki bersikeras kalau tidak akan mengidolakan Kyuhyun, baik diam-diam lagi, atau terang-terangan.

"Kudengar kau masuk klub senam?"

Kyuhyun melirik Jinki, "ya."

"Bagus. Itu baik untuk kesehatan. Daripada memanaskan diri di aula memanah."

"Hyung!" seru Jinki yang merasa disinggung. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Dia mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan bersama. Jinki mengikuti.

"Jadi kau dari Gwangju?"

"Bukan di Gwangju-nya, hyung. Hanya di desa kecil." sahut Jinki sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Iya. Desa kecil, tapi dia sangat keren dan bisa membabat habis soal matematika sewaktu karantina dulu. Membuat seseorang menjadi sangat mengidolakannya." balas Eunhyuk, membuat Jinki cemberut, sadar jika dirinya kembali disinggung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak menegrti.

"Jadi kau mengenal Kim Ryeowook? Dia dari Gwangju juga." Eunhyuk kembali bertanya.

"Ryeowook hyung? Iya. Kami satu sekolah dulu."

"Benarkah?! Wah, dia sekelas denganku."

Keduanya mengobrol mengabaikan Jinki yang masa bodoh. Adik Lee itu membuka ponselnya. Berpesan di chat grup dan membuka akun sosial untuk mengabaikan dua orang beda usia yang mendadak jadi akrab. Jinki tidak terganggu, sungguh. Dia bukan adik posesif dan serakah yang menginginkan perhatian kakaknya hanya untuk dirinya. Ingat, dia individual yang sangat percaya diri.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Gomawo ahjussi."

"Ne, tuan muda."

Yeun ahjussi pun berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memeriksa surat yang dikirim Changmin. Sahabat penanya. Shim Changmin, sering ditulis Max Shim di suratnya, yang tinggal di luar negeri. Sahabatnya itu sering mengirim surat daripada menelepon. Apa saja bisa diceritakannya. Tidak cukup satu dua lembar surat yang dia tulis. Pantas saja dia lebih suka mengirim surat dibanding telepon. Berapa banyak biaya yang dia perlukan jika menelepon untuk bercerita sepanjang itu. Anehnya, Changmin lebih suka bersurat daripada email.

Tapi untuk kali ini hanya ada satu lembar surat dan berlembar-lembar foto.

Wajah seorang pria. Empat lembar foto menampilkan wajah seorang yang sama.

Kyuhyun mulai membaca surat Changmin. Setiap deret adalah bahasa asing. Kyuhyun tidak kesulitan. Tentu saja. Setelah begitu lama bersahabat pena, Kyuhyun pun jadi mahir berbahasa inggris. Changmin yang lahir di Amerika, berdarah campuran Korea-Amerika, hanya memiliki sedikit kemampuan berbahasa Korea. Sesekali dia akan menyisipkan bahasa Korea tapi lebih banyak bahasa inggris. Kyuhyun pun akan memakluminya.

 _Dia idola baruku, Marcus._ (dan Changmin suka sekali memanggil Kyuhyun, Marcus) _Namanya Iden K. Kerrreeeeenn!Aku datang ke konsernya minggu kemarin. Dan itu luar biasa! Lain kali akan kukirim CD lagunya. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Oh ya, dia juga orang Korea. Hebat, bukan. Dia sangat terkenal disini. Semua anak muda mengenalnya._

 _Tapi kudengar dia tidak cukup akrab dengan seorang aktor korea yang juga berkarier disini. Kau tahu Brian T? Yang dari korea itu juga. Mereka tidak akrab. Beritanya, sih seperti itu. Tapi entahlah._

 _~Max Shim~_

"Brian T?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. "Brian?" gumamnya menggali ingatan. Sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang. Itu mobil Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun bergegas menyisihkan surat dari Changmin saat mobil Jungsoo semakin dekat. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya tepat saat mobil itu berhenti di depannya. Jungsoo keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat datang." sapa Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil membalas Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya tidak duduk di teras."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya meringis kecil. Leeteuk hendak berlalu namun matanya menangkap keberadaan surat yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di lantai. Menunda masuk ke dalam Jungsoo justru membungkuk mengambil foto-foto yang dikirim Changmin. "Donghae?"

"Nugu?"

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun. "Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Sahabat penaku di Amerika yang mengirimnya." jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Entah kenapa Jungsoo terlihat tidak suka.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jungsoo mendesah gusar. Menyatukan empat foto tersebut. "Aku yang akan menyimpan ini. Masuklah. Ini sudah mulai gelap."

Kyuhyun buru-buru memungut surat Changmin. Menyusul Jungsoo yang masuk lebih dulu. "Jungsoo hyung." panggilnya saat Jungsoo akan menaiki tangga. "Itu, foto milikku. Temanku memberikan padaku. Aku yang akan menyimpannya."

"Tidak boleh. Aku akan menyingkirkan ini."

"Tunggu. Wae?" Kyuhyun bingung kali ini. Dia pikir kenapa Jungsoo harus berurusan dengan foto-foto penyanyi yang dikirim Changmin.

Jungsoo mengangkat foto ditangannya. "Namanya Donghae. Kim Donghae. Adik dari Kim Heechul. Mereka asli Korea. Kau yakin tidak ingat siapa mereka? Mereka saudaramu yang lain. Yang pergi dengan separuh harta appaku."

"Saudara... maksudmu fishy hyung? Fishy hyung, Donghae? Evil hyung, Heechul?"

Jungsoo tertawa tanpa suara, seolah mengejek Kyuhyun. "Kau masih menggunakan nama itu untuk mereka? Kau tidak mengingat mereka melalui nama. Tidak apa. itu bagus. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang pantas diingat namanya. Pergilah, masuk ke kamarmu."

Jungsoo hendak berlalu namun Kyuhyun kembali mencegah.

"Hyung memiliki kontak mereka? Boleh aku memintanya?"

Ekspresi Jungsoo mengeras. "Apa maksudmu?! Untuk apa aku memiliki kontak mereka?"

Kyuhyun mendengar nada tidak ramah juga sinis dari hyungnya. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Jungsoo seperti orang yang memendam amarah. Mendengar nama mereka seperti mendengar seorang musuh. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian sebenarnya?"

Jungsoo menghela nafas dalam. Mengenyahkan amarahnya di depan Kyuhyun. "Kau masih ingat bagaimana kami dulu? Kau ingat bagaimana kita berpisah dan kau harus kukirim pada Paman Yesung? Baik Heechul atau Donghae sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan kita! Mereka sudah memutuskan semua hubungan dengan ku, itu termasuk denganmu juga Kibum!"

Jungsoo meremas pundak Kyuhyun. Mengharap pemuda di depannya mengerti. "Kau bisa berada disisiku? Jangan ingat mereka. Jangan sebut namanya. Dan jangan berharap apapun dari mereka."

Kyuhyun mematung. Bahkan ketika Jungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Kyuhyun dan berlalu membawa semua foto Iden K. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kalimat mendikte Jungsoo meminta untuk dituruti. Itu sebuah penegasan bahwa dirinya tidak boleh berhubungan sama sekali dengan Heechul maupun Donghae. Sekalipun itu hanya sekedar mengingat mereka.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kyuhyun tidak paham. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa saudara bisa menjadi seperti itu. Bukankah harusnya mereka menjadi satu? Mereka keluarga, bukan musuh.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun merenung di depan layar laptopnya yang menyala tersambung dengan internet. Dia baru selesai mencari informasi dari beberapa artikel tentang Iden K dan Brian T.

Sungguh Kyuhyun terkejut, banyak artikel yang menulis jika mereka bermusuhan. Dilanjut dengan perang dingin antar fans keduanya. Dan berita terbarunya adalah gosip dari Brian T yang akan keluar dari agensi mereka. Belum ada pernyataan resmi, tapi kabar itu merebak seperti wabah. Ditulis di banyak website. Hal itu dikaitkan dengan Iden K, membuat fans sang bintang tidak terima. Ada keributan kecil, saling melempar komentar hingga merendahkan masing-masing artis.

Tapi satu hal yang disadari Kyuhyun, tidak satupun dari artikel bahkan biografi singkat kedua artis itu yang menyebutkan jika mereka bersaudara. Bahkan Iden dan Casey menggunakan marga Kim di nama Korea mereka. Marga lain dari Park. Marga ibu mereka.

Semuanya menjadi jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Hubungan saudaranya tidak akur. Mereka berpisah. Jalinan keluarga itu sudah retak.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. Dia merasa lelah, sedih dan kecewa untuk kesekian kali. Disaat seperti itu notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun memeriksa dan melihat ada pesan masuk di kota emailnya.

Dia memilih menjauh dari meja belajarnya, berpindah ke kasur. Membuka email, membaca email yang rupanya dari Changmin, menanyakan tentang suratnya yang dia kirim, sudah Kyuhyun terima atau belum. Kyuhyun membalasnya secara singkat. Setelah memastikan terkirim, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di dekat lampu tidur, di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun memilih tidur lebih awal. Dia merasa penat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Kenyataan membuatnya memiliki perasaan sulit. Dia kembali ingat pada imajinasinya selama ini. Dia dan keempat hyungnya, bersama duduk di satu meja. Di sore yang indah, di halaman rumah lama mereka, berbagi senyum dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga.

Sesuatu yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah sebuah ikatan yang tidak ada kadaluarsanya.

Tapi apa yang dia hadapi sekarang? Sesuatu yang pernah dia duga dengan perasaan takut, rupanya adalah sebuah realita. Ironinya adalah;

Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal itu. Dia tidak bisa terima keluarga terpecah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menginginkan keluarganya yang dulu. Keluarga yang ada dalam ingatannya yang singkat. Kenangan naifnya sebagai bocah. Kepolosan yang menyakitkan.

Dia ingin mereka kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Sebuah keluarga.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

TBC

Wednesday, May 3, 2017

6:57 PM

Friday, December 30, 2016

11:23 PM

Sunday, June 5, 2017

7.12 AM

Saturday, December 31, 2016

5:37 AM

Diselesaikan tanggal :

Wednesday, June 28, 2017

8:21 PM

Jangan harap update cepat ya…

Aku sudah kembali ke rutinitas kerja. Jadi waktunya agak-agak berkurang buat nulis. Tapi yakinlah, aku tidak akan hiatus, apalagi dengan tanggungan ff begini. Kagak bakalan. Pasti akan selesai. Gak apa, kan chapternya panjang? Semoga gak ada yang protes.

Terima kasih dan semoga puas untuk chapter ini.

NB : Itu tanggal gak typo. Tanggal penulisan. Dari awal sampai akhir dalam sebuah chapter. Satu Chapter bisa di tulis di tanggal dan tahun berbeda. Aku nulis di beberapa page, tanggalnya akan otomatis ngikutin sewaktu aku nulis. Kenapa gak 2016 ke 2017, tapi malah sebaliknya? Karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku urutin saja sesuai scan. Bisa jadi scan yang akhir aku tulis lebih awal dari scan yang awal. Padahal scannya gak berurutan, tapi malah berbalik-balik. *ada yang paham sama penjelasanku? -_- tolong dipahami aja ya. Aku kok jadi bingung ngejelasinnya ke kalian. Hufh.

See u next chapter aja deh. Bye bye.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	9. Chapter 9

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 9_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Kyuhyun bangun dalam keadaan sakit. Punggungnya tersiksa, berdenyut nyeri hingga ke tulang sendi. Dia mengerang tertahan dan membiarkan dirinya untuk beberapa waktu.

Dia jadi ingat Sungmin. Sudah beberapa kali Sungmin menghubunginya. Mengingatkannya untuk terus melanjutkan kontrol di rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun yang lalai. Mentang-mentang tubuhnya masih bisa diajak beraktifitas, dia mengabaikan nasehat dan anjuran Sungmin. Toh, dia masih rutin memakan obatnya.

Sungmin selalu baik. Bahkan saat dirinya sudah ada di Seoul. Dia selalu bertanya obatnya sudah habis-kah? Tubuhnya merasa lebih sakit-kah? Ada keluhan? Dan yang lain-lain. Termasuk, apa Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu hyungnya atau belum?

Ingat pertanyaan terakhir, Kyuhyun menjadi ragu. Dia selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya kepada Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ini hampir jam 7, dia harus segera bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Saat berhasil duduk, Kyuhyun memandang bingkai foto di nakas. Dirinya dan sang paman. Dia menatap wajah Yesung yang ceria didalam sana.

"Paman, aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun suka pamannya. Orang yang penuh perhatian dan melakukan tanggung jawabnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Mendadak dia ingin sekali melihat sang paman. Bersembunyi dalam dekapannya lagi. Merindukan kasih sayang dan semua hal darinya.

Sayang, dia jauh dari makam sang paman. Jika masih di Gwangju sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan langsung berlari ke makam sang paman untuk melepas rindu.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun melihat keberadaan Jungsoo di meja makan saat dia menuruni tangga. Dia tersenyum senang. Jarang-jarang Jungsoo masih di rumah saat dia turun sarapan. Dengan perasaan ringan dia menuruni tangga. Diujung tangga Kyuhyun berhenti, buru-buru memperbaiki raut wajahnya agar tidak lesu dan pucat. Dia melihat wajahnya pagi ini di depan cermin, pucat dan layu. Benar-benar terlihat tidak sehat.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya untuk menimbulkan sedikit rona. Sampai dirasa cukup, baru dia pergi ke meja makan.

"Pagi hyung." sapa Kyuhyun menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo menoleh sekilas. Bergumam membalas Kyuhyun. "Yeun ahjumma bilang kau sudah tidur tanpa makan malam. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya lain kali. Kau harus makan dengan benar baru orang bisa melihat kau diurus dengan baik di rumah ini."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Jungsoo melipat koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Meraih cangkir kopi dan meneguk habis sisanya.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Jungsoo, sampai sang kakak membalas tatapannya. "Wae? Kau seharusya sudah memulai sarapanmu. Segeralah atau kau akan terlambat."

Usai mengatakan itu Jungsoo meraih tas kerjanya. Bangkit hendak meninggalkan meja makan.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, buru-buru bertanya, "hyung sudah akan pergi? Kukira kita akan sarapan sama-sama."

Jungsoo menatap heran Kyuhyun. "Aku ada janji untuk sarapan dengan client. Kau makan saja. Lalu pergi sekolah."

Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak lagi berharap Jungsoo akan duduk sarapan bersamanya. Jungsoo pergi, dia tidak mencegah. Tersenyum kecut kala telinganya menangkap derum halus mobil Jungsoo, menandakan dia sudah pergi. Kyuhyun memainkan sendoknya diatas piring kosong.

Yeun ahjumma datang, membawakan bekal untuknya.

"Ahjumma masih keras kepala. Ada temanku yang selalu mengurus perutku di sekolah ahjumma." kata Kyuhyun melihat bekal terbungkus kain itu.

"Bekalnya untuk makan siang, yang ini untuk sore. Pasti tuan muda mudah lapar setelah melakukan banyak aktifitas di sekolah." senyum Yeun ahjumma begitu tulus.

Kyuhyun dibuat tidak enak hati menolak makanan darinya. Jadi dia membawa serta bekal tersebut. "Aku berangkat ahjumma." pamit Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda tidak jadi sarapan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sarapan dengan bekal ahjumma saja." balas Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

Menelan sembilu, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar rumah. Di depan dia berpapasan dengan Yeun ahjussi yang sedang mengelap mobil. Yeun ahjussi buru-buru untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu menolak diantar ke sekolah. Sejak memiliki rutinitas tambahan, menghampiri Pooky kadang pagi kadang sore, Kyuhyun lebih suka pergi sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun turun di halte dekat sekolah. Ada beberapa murid sekolahnya, yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal juga turun bersamanya. Kyuhyun memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, seraya berjalan menuju sekolah.

Dua pesan dari Siwon. Satu panggilan tidak terjawab dan dua pesan Sungmin. Lalu beberapa email dari Changmin. Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu dan membalas pesan mereka. Namun menyisihkan email dari Changmin.

Notifikasi chatting kelasnya pun berbunyi, sebelum dia bisa membalas semua pesan, Kyuhyun mendesah. Lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan semuanya. Menyimpan masuk ponselnya dalam saku.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Eunhyuk ada beberapa langkah di belakang, mempercepat langkah menyusulnya. "Ternyata benar. Aku pikir salah orang."

"Pagi, Eunhyuk sunbae,"

Eunhyuk berdecak, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun protes. "Sudah kukatakan panggil hyung. Jangan terlalu formal. Kau ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, meminta maaf. "Mana Jinki? Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?"

"Dia berangkat duluan."

Beberapa hobae menyapa Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan ramah olehnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Eunhyuk cukup populer. Sepertinya yang disombongkan Jinki itu benar. Eunhyuk salah satu kebanggaan sekolah.

Mereka berpisah didalam gedung sekolah, masing-masing memiliki tujuan. Kyuhyun pergi ke kelasnya. Begitu duduk, dia membuka lagi ponselnya. Memeriksa apa yang tadi tertunda. Saat itulah Sungmin menghubunginya.

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi?"

'Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?'

"Mianhe. Aku di sekolah sekarang."

'Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kelasmu belum mulai, kan?'

Mendengar dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Sungmin sedang kesal. "Mianhe."

'Kau sudah pergi ke rumah sakit?'

Kyuhyun diam. Jika dia menjawab belum, itu akan membuat Sungmin semakin kesal. Jadi dia berbohong. "Sudah."

'Apa kata dokter disana? Bagaimana perkembangan-mu?'

"Bagus."

Sungmin tidak membalas. Kyuhyun menunggu, tapi Sungmin masih tidak bicara. Duduk Kyuhyun jadi gelisah, kebohongannya tidak bisa membodohi Sungmin.

"Aku belum." terpaksa jujur dengn suara lirih.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat diiringi dengusan. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun?! Jangan terlalu santai dengan penyakitmu. Kanker tidak bisa diremehkan. Awalnya hanya stadium satu. Tapi tidak akan selamanya tetap di titik itu. Penyakitmu bisa berkembang dan menjadi ganas sebelum kau sadari.'

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tahu bahwa dirinya salah, jadi dia diam mendengar omelan dokternya.

'Pergi ke rumah sakit! Jangan menundanya lagi! Bawa berkas yang kuberikan dulu, buat janji langsung dengan dokter kanker! Kau mengerti?!'

Kyuhyun tertawa kali ini.

'Apanya yang lucu?! Aku sedang kesal padamu!'

"Mianhe." tapi tidak meredakan geli dalam diri Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ssi orang baik. Bahkan tetap memperhatikan sekalipun aku sudah berada jauh disini. Kamsahamnida."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang Sungmin sedang menatap kosong dinding ruang kerjanya. Seolah disadarkan, dirinya sudah jauh ikut campur. Kyuhyun memang pernah jadi pasiennya. Tapi kini hanya mantan pasien. Sudah seharusnya dia tidak lagi berhak memberi nasihat dan desakan sebagai seorang dokter kepada pasien. Tapi, Sungmin pun tidak tahu, dia bisa sangat peduli sampai sejauh itu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa kemanusiaan. Sungmin hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

'Terlalu dini untuk mengucap terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan dan lakukan. Jika kau sembuh, baru kau berterima kasih kepadaku.' ucap Sungmin sebelum menutup sambungan.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya lama. Memikirkan kalimat Sungmin dan membenarkannya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia akan melakukannya jika senggang nanti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ada pelajaran olah raga hari itu. Kyuhyun yang sejak pagi merasa tidak enak badan nekat mengikutinya. Jinki yang sadar akan hal itu sesekali menegur. Memintanya untuk segera meninggalkan lapangan. Tapi dasar Kyuhyun, keras kepala seperti biasa. Jinki menyerah mendesaknya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikuti pengambilan nilai.

Kyuhyun meremas lengannya, menunggu giliran. Bibirnya kering nampak kehausan. namun keringat dingin keluar banyak di keningnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gweanchana?" tanya seorang teman yang duduk di sebelah.

"Nan gweanchana." Kyuhyun mengangguk menunjukkan senyum baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa sekarang giliranmu mengambil nilai."

Benar saja. Sudah tiba gilirannya mengambil nilai untuk passing volly. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk. Sedikit memaksa diri. Meringis kecil pada tubuhnya yang terasa ringan dan mengambang.

Dia berhasil membuat satu pukulan passing dengan baik. Mengambil bola voly lain, bersiap untuk yang kedua kali namun bola itu jatuh begitu saja dari pegangan.

Kyuhyun membungkuk. Mengerang kecil pada rasa sakit yang menghajar tubuhnya. Dia butuh obatnya disaat seperti ini. Namun dirinya yang sudah kepayahan tidak lagi mampu bertahan. Tubuh itu oleng disusul suara berdebum dan jeritan murid perempuan. Jinki berlari lebih dulu dari yang lain. Mengguncang tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kyuhyun. Lalu dibantu guru dan teman yang lain dia membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jika kau sakit, seharusnya tidak berangkat sekolah pagi tadi." Jungsoo terlihat kesal menegur Kyuhyun. Dia harus meninggalkan rapatnya untuk menjemput sang adik yang sakit. Sekolah memberitahu Kyuhyun pingsan saat jam pelajaran olah raga dan dirawat di ruang kesehatan. Jungsoo diminta datang karena Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan bisa melanjutkan pembelajaran.

"Maaf, hyung." Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan pelan.

Jungsoo mendesah seraya melirik kecil pada Kyuhyun di sebelah. "Kuturunkan di depan rumah. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, masih ada meeting yang harus kuselesaikan. Beristirahat saja. Minta pada ahjumma jika perlu sesuatu. Yeun ahjumma akan merawatmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jungsoo tidak bicara lagi, fokus pada kemudi. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan mata ke luar jendela. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa harus pingsan di sekolah, dan kenapa harus Jungsoo yang datang. Kenapa bukan Yeun ahjussi saja.

Dia bukannya tidak senang Jungsoo datang menjemputnya. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun merasa jika Jungsoo sangat terganggu dengan hal ini. Membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun sungguh diturunkan di depan gerbang rumah. Tidak ada pesan lagi, tidak juga kalimat cepat sembuh. Padahal Kyuhyun ingin sedikit saja diperhatikan.

Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah kembali kepada saudaranya? Bukankah ini yang dulu selalu ditunggunya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak nyaman?

Dimana kasih sayang yang dia harapkan? Dimana kehangatan sebuah keluarga? Kemana semua itu? Kehangatan yang dulu tidak bersisa.

Apa Jungsoo sudah tidak menyayanginya? Atau keberadaannya menjadi beban? Dia diperlakukan seolah dirinya tidak penting-penting sekali. Kadang dia merasa seperti orang asing yang menumpang hidup di rumah itu.

"Kibum hyung, kau juga akan memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hanya beberapa saat setelah dirinya berbaring di dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun merasa bosan. Sangat bosan dan merasa penat pikiran. Dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Masih dengan celana sekolah, dia malas mengganti seragam, hanya menukar atasan, lalu keluar kamar.

Dibawah sepi. Entah kemana para pelayan dan Yeun ahjumma. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan menyelinap keluar.

Sampailah dia disini. Duduk di teras rumah orang dan memperhatikan makhluk putih berbulu halus yang sedang bermain di rerumputan halaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang tertular keriangan makhluk itu.

Yunho muncul membawa dua mug. Satu diserahkan kepada Kyuhyun dan satu lagi miliknya. Dia duduk, meneguk sekali coklat hangatnya. "Ini masih jam sekolah. Kau tidak biasa datang dijam ini." Yunho berkomentar dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah pulang. Bosan sekali di rumah, jadi aku datang."

Yunho mengangguk kecil. Menyesap kembali coklatnya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho setelah meyakini raut pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

Yunho memicingkan mata, menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Aku seorang dokter, lho. Aku bisa melihatmu tidak sehat."

Kyuhyun berhenti meneguk coklatnya. Menelan yang sudah dimulut. Kemudian tertawa. "Ya. Tapi tidak apa, hanya sakit biasa. Tidak parah."

Yunho berkata. "Aku tidak bilang parah atau tidak."

Kyuhyun kicep. Yunho membiarkan Kyuhyun, memanggil Pooky yang sedang bermain tidak jauh di depan. Anjing kecil itu berlari pada Yunho. Menyalak dua kali lalu diam mendapati tuannya mengelus kepalanya. Pooky nampak nyaman.

Kyuhyun sedikit iri melihat interaksi dua makhluk berbeda itu. Pooky miliknya. Temannya, hanya dia dan Pooky, dulu. Tapi sekarang Pooky terlihat nyaman dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Kyuhyun merasa jadi seseorang yang terkhianati.

"Aku pulang lebih awal karena sakit, seharusnya istirahat di rumah. Tapi rasanya sangat bosan jadi aku pergi saja kemari."

"Jika kau semakin parah aku tidak mau menanggung kemarahan hyungmu."

"Anni hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa kering. Matanya menatap sendu pada Pooky yang masih menikmati elusan tangan Yunho. "Dia tidak akan marah. Tidak akan hanya karena aku melalaikan kesehatanku."

Yunho menoleh, memandang Kyuhyun lama. Nada getir yang diucapkan pemuda itu membuatnya penasaran. Ditambah lagi sorot matanya yang megandung sendu. Senyum kecilnya pun tidak tulus. Sekalipun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika Pooky menyalak kepadanya.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Pagi itu Kyuhyun merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Wajah orang itu sangat dekat di belakang kepalanya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa disana. Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidur pun jadi merasa terganggu. Tadinya dia pikir itu mimpi, sampai dia merasa sensasinya terlalu nyata.

Membuka mata dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu. Sekarang dia yakin itu bukan mimpi. Lengan yang membelenggu badannya juga nyata. Terlebih lagi, ada seorang pria yang kini menatapnya dengan tenang, justru Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun memang tidak mengunci kamarnya. Tapi bukan berarti seseorang bisa masuk seenak itu ke dalam kamarnya, apalagi, menyusup di balik selimut dan memeluknya begitu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada disana dan memeluk di posisi itu.

Itu mengingatkannya pada Siwon yang suka skinship dengannya.

Kyuhyun beringsut mundur, turun dari ranjangnya. Bahkan menjauh tiga langkah ke belakang. Hal tersebut membuat sosok itu menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi. Ikut bangun juga, tetap diatas kasur.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menjauh?" suaranya terdenagr jelas dan berat.

Kyuhyun bergidik. Mengusap lengannya yang mendadak kaku.

Sosok itu terkekeh halus. Menyibak selimut serta menurunkan kedua kakinya. Matanya masih menatap pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah sebesar ini. Tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada sosok itu. Memandangnya lebih lama. Dan semakin lama, Kyuhyun merasa ini adalah nyata.

Brian T.

Seorang aktor hebat itu ada didalam kamarnya. Orang yang memeluknya tanpa ijin sewaktu tidur. Benarkah itu dia?

Brian T adalah Kibum.

Sungguhkah dia disini?

Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin banyak berharap. Kedua hyungnya ini sangat sibuk. Sudah berapa lama dia pindah dan berapa kali dia memiliki kesempatan bertatap muka dengan Jungsoo? Begitu sedikit. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak berani mengharapkan hal lebih dari Kibum, apalagi muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kejutan, maksudnya? Untuk apa? Dia sudah cukup terkejut akan kenyataan antar saudara-saudaranya.

"Kyuhyun."

Tapi, suara yang dia dengar memanggil itu begitu hangat. Menimbulkan kerinduan yang lama dia pendam menyeruak dengan cepat.

"Kibum hyung." lirih Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya dengan ragu.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Dia bangkit sebelum satu langkah itu bisa dijangkau Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Merengkuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa melihatmu, Kyunie." suara itu mendesah lembut. Penuh syukur dan kerinduan yang dalam.

Untuk beberapa waktu Kyuhyun tertegun. Tubuhnya kaku karena terkejut dipeluk erat dan tiba-tiba oleh Kibum. Sebagian masih tidak percaya akan sosok Kibum. Begitu nyata dan hangat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berani membalas rengkuhan itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kibum. Dan untuk pertama kali sejak datang ke rumah ini dia menangis.

"Kibum hyung." isakan Kyuhyun mengundang Kibum untuk mengusuk punggungnya.

"Kau sangat senang sampai menangis?"

"Kibum hyung." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kibum tertawa tanpa suara. Masih mengira Kyuhyun menangis karena bahagia. "Ya. Aku disini. Aku sudah pulang. Dan," Kibum memaksa melepas pelukan mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah sembab Kyuhyun. Menatap dalam pada manik basah itu, "selamat datang untukmu, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun terisak semakin keras. Kibum kembali merengkuhnya bak merengkuh anak kecil. Satu memeluk kepala dan satu tangan lain melingkar dipunggungnya Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mendengar suara tangis, Jungsoo yang sudah bangun mengendap keluar kamar. Berjalan sangat pelan menuju kamar Kyuhyun diatas. Dia ragu, namun tetap melangkah hingga sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri disana. Tidak mengetuk pintu atau berkeinginan untuk mengintip.

Dia tahu Kibum ada didalam. Semalam baru datang. Kibum menolak saat Jungsoo akan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kibum memilih menyusup ke kamar Kyuhyun dan ikut tidur disana.

Lama Jungsoo berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya mendengar suara tangis Kyuhyun.

Bukan Jungsoo tidak sadar akan sikapnya selama ini. Dia sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Ada banyak hal rumit dalam batinnya. Suatu pertentangan atau kebimbangan? Jungsoo pun tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutkannya.

Apa dia membenci Kyuhyun?

Yang benar saja!

Anak menggemaskan itu, bagaimana dia bisa membencinya?

Jungsoo ingat betul langkah kaki kecil telanjang yang akan berlari dari dalam rumah untuk menyambutnya pulang dari sekolah. Teriakannya yang menggemaskan, tubrukan keras dan sepasang lengan pendek yang akan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Jungsoo ingat semuanya. Bayi gembul yang akan mau memakan buburnya jika dia yang menyuapi. Mana mungkin Heechul yang tidak sabaran, atau Donghae yang akan menghabiskan bubur bayi Kyuhyun. Kibum apalagi.

Si kecil Kyuhyun yang tumbuh sudah menjadi remaja. Mengingatkannya akan rasa bersalah yang dia tekan jauh-jauh. Setiap kali melihatnya, maka dia akan melihat kisah masa lalu. Dirinya yang naif, dirinya yang masih muda dan mencemaskan banyak hal. Serta meragukan hal-hal yang sederhana.

Rasa itu menyiksa, membuatnya memilih untuk tidak melihat. Menghindari Kyuhyun. Mengabaikannya di rumah sebesar ini.

Jungsoo diam-diam menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam kesendirian. Rumah ini, dibangun dari jerih payahnya dan Kibum hanya untuk satu alasan dan tujuan.

Kyuhyun.

Tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa waktu ini? Dia membiarkan dirinya larut pada pekerjaan agar terhindar dari Kyuhyun. Agar dirinya tidak melihat kelalaiannya di masa lalu. Kesalahannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Penyesalannya.

Jungsoo berpaling saat didengarnya tangis Kyuhyun mereda, membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang. Dia berjalan menjauh. Kembali ke kamarnya. Matahari sudah bersinar. Hari baru dimulai. Tapi Jungsoo rasa dirinya akan tetap jadi pengecut yang akan berpaling dibanding berhadapan dan menebus penyesalannya.

Dia pengecut.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum mengusap sisa air mata Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum kecil, geli melihat adiknya masih sesenggukan.

"Kau tidak berubah." ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggosok matanya. "Aku sudah setinggi ini, hyung. Apanya yang tidak berubah?" suaranya sedikit serak.

"Menangis seperti anak kecil. Kau tetap adik kecilku, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun mencebik bibirnya. Dia bergerak pergi. "Sudah jam berapa ini? Aku harus ke sekolah."

"Membolos saja. Jungsoo hyung bilang kau sempat sakit kemarin. Jadi hari ini di rumah saja."

Kyuhyun yang berhenti di depan kamar mandinya melongo. "Boleh bolos?"

Kibum mengangguk. Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu senang. "Oke. Aku hanya akan membersihkan diri."

"Aku tunggu di meja makan." Kibum juga berlalu keluar.

"Nde!" balas Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah ada Kibum, ada Jungsoo juga disana membuat langkah Kyuhyun semakin ringan. Sepertinya dengan adanya Kibum, Jungsoo akan menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama kali ini. Ada sedikit iri dalam hati, tapi Kyuhyun mengenyahkannya dengan cepat. Dia hanya akan mengambil hal baiknya saja.

Kibum yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, menyudahi percakapan kecilnya dengan Jungsoo. Dia menarik kursi di sebelahnya, meminta Kyuhyun duduk disana. Kyuhyun menempati kursi itu dengan senang hati.

"Jungsoo hyung, aku hari ini tidak sekolah. Nanti aku akan menghubungi wali kelasku."

Jungsoo yang sedang meminum kopinya, melirik kecil. "Kibum sudah melakukannya."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya. Kibum mengusuk kepalanya. "Jangan heran begitu. Ayo, kita sarapan. Ada menu yang kau sukai?"

Kibum membuka piringnya, namun lebih dulu mengisi nasi ke piring Kyuhyun. Dan menanyakan lauk apa yang ingin dia makan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah riangnya. Dia sangat senang mendapati sikap manis Kibum. Hyungnya yang ini tidak berubah seperti yang dia ingat. Kibum yang selalu tahu kebutuhannya. Dan selalu menjadi orang nomor satu yang bertindak untuknya.

"Ah, kau tidak suka sayur." Kibum hampir menaruh tumisan sawi di piring Kyuhyun.

"Aku memakannya, Kibum hyung." kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum mengernyit heran.

"Dan kau berubah untuk hal ini." senyum Kibum lebar. Mengambil lebih banyak sawi dan menaruhnya di piring Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin mengetes saja, siapa tahu Kyuhyun hanya bergurau. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun justru melahap habis sayur dibanding daging, membuatnya sedikit aneh. Dia tidak salah ingat dengan selera Kyuhyun. Adiknya sejak kecil memang lebih suka daging dibanding sayuran. Tapi melihatnya hari ini, dia rasa selera Kyuhyun memang sudah berubah.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo pergi bekerja usai sarapan. Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum pergi ke salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun, Kibum menempati ruangan itu. Kibum bilang ada sesuatu untuknya.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum menarik satu koper sedang dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka koper itu. Ada koper lain yang masih dalam keadaan terkunci dan satu koper terbuka di atas tempat tidur.

"Itu semua untukmu."

"Satu koper ini?" Kyuhyun memastikan dengan perasaan bingung.

Kibum mengangguk. Kyuhyun membuka koper yang dimaksud. Isinya pakaian.

"Aku dapat saat pergi ke beberapa tempat. Setiap kali melihat yang bagus, hyung beli saja." sambil berfikir itu pasti akan bagus untuk Kyuhyun.

Ada barang lain yang Kibum bawa. Semua dia kumpulkan dari waktu ke waktu. Berharap semua bisa dia serahkan langsung pada Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang lah saatnya. Dia membawa semua yang pernah dia beli untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kapan-kapan diperiksa lagi. Mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak muat atau kebesaran. Ada yang sudah lama dibelinya. Lagipula aku hanya bermodal imajinasi saat memilih ukuran."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian jadi tawa geli. "Kau konyol, Kibum hyung!"

"Hey~" Kibum menegur ucapan Kyuhyun. Adiknya sedang mengolok dirinya rupanya. Dia pikir tingkah konyolnya ini karena siapa? Henry bahkan sering menggeleng melihat kebiasaannya satu itu.

Kyuhyun membolak balik pakaian yang tertata rapi itu. Kemudian beranjak dan duduk disebelah Kibum. Memandang Kibum dengan seksama. Mempelajari setiap garis wajah Kibum. Jujur saja, Kibum sangat tampan.

"Mengagumi wajah ini, eoh?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibir. Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun. "Dibilang artis, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat filmmu."

"Mwo?!" kaget Kibum. "Hey~ meski itu film luar tapi cukup banyak film ku yang diputar dilayar kaca Korea. Kau tidak pernah ke bioskop?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kening Kibum berkernyit dalam. "Tidak mungkin."

"Di desa mana ada bioskop, hyung. Paman juga tidak punya TV. Jadi aku tidak kenal Brian T ataupum Iden K."

Kibum terkejut. Kyuhyun menyebut siapa tadi? Iden K? Kim Donghae? Kibum ingin bertanya lebih banyak tapi Kyuhyun memintanya untuk membantunya membawa koper oleh-oleh Kibum ke kamarnya. Jadi pembahasan Iden hanya sampai disitu.

"Ini pertama kali Kibum hyung pulang ke Korea?"

"Benar." Kibum meletakkan koper lain di sebelah koper yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Kyuhyun bersemangat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum seorang artis. Aktor terkenal. Berada di luarpun akan banyak yang mengenalnya. Jadi dia harus menutup wajahnya agar tidak jadi sasaran kejaran fans atau paparazzi. Awalnya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dengan itu. Saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermain atau sekedar melihat barang-barang di toko, itu tidak jadi soal. Tapi Kibum yang tidak membuka maskernya seharian membuat Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menikmatinya, toh ini adalah idenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut menatap burger di tangan. Lalu menatap atap mobil diatas kepalanya. Kibum di sebelahnya sudah makan dengan tenang. Menghela nafas. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin mampir di kedai jjangmyun atau yang lain. Bukan bersembunyi di dalam mobil bersama seporsi burger.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini, hyung?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Bahkan makan pun harus bersembunyi di dalam mobil."

Kibum tertawa kecil, mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku belum boleh terlihat sebelum mengesahkan kontrak." tadinya Kibum akan menolak ajakan keluar Kyuhyun. Dia datang ke Korea diam-diam. Meski kontraknya diluar sudah dibereskan, tapi belum ada konfirmasi resmi dia akan bernaung di agensi Korea. Katanya kebijakan. Sampai diresmikan Kibum belum boleh ketahuan sudah ada di Korea. "Lagipula memang ini resiko artis jika tidak ingin hari bebasnya terganggu."

"Itu terdengar, menyusahkan." Kyuhyun bertekad untuk tidak sembarangan lagi mengajak keluar Kibum. Dia sudah kapok, sebenarnya. Ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama saudara lelakimu. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kenyataan selalu berbeda dari.

Menyebalkan!

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Di hari berikutnya Kyuhyun menolak untuk bolos. Meski Kibum memaksa, tapi Kyuhyun juga keras kepala. "Kita akan main game saja saat aku pulang nanti."

"Kibum akan segera melakukan aktifitasnya lagi. Dia tidak akan cukup waktu untuk bersenang-senang denganmu saat nanti dia sibuk. Jadi manfaatkan waktu yang ada." entah Jungsoo sedang ikut membujuknya atau apa, tapi itu cukup mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sendok yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya. Menatap Kibum bertanya. Yang diangguki Kibum dengan pasti.

"Kapan?"

"Managerku sedang mengurusnya. Besok siang aku pergi ke perusahaan."

"Secepat itu? Tapi kau baru datang kemarin. Kupikir kau akan punya lebih banyak waktu libur."

"Kyu, artis adalah pekerjaanku. Diam berarti merugi. Tidak ada uang yang akan datang."

Kyuhyun diam tidak bicara lagi. Menyambar gelas air dan meneguk habis isinya. "Aku berangkat." Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Mau kuantar?" Kibum menawarkan.

"Pakai masker lagi? Tidak perlu." sahut Kyuhyun berjalan pergi ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol air mineral, dimasukkannya ke dalam tas bersama dengan bekal yang disiapkan Yeun ahjumma.

Kyuhyun sempat berpamitan dengan Yeun ahjumma tapi melewati meja makan dengan cuek. Jungsoo menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa kali ini. Alasannya bisa dia lihat. "Manjanya mulai kelihatan." Jungsoo memandang Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat bahu acuh. Dia tidak bodoh dengan arti tatapan Jungsoo. Jungsoo sedang menuduhnya sebagai alasan serta pemicu atas tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memanjakannya Kibum. Dia sudah dewasa. Kau harus ingat itu."

"Aku sedang menebus waktu 11 tahun-ku, hyung."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang klub begitu sampai di sekolah. Dia mendapat pesan untuk datang pagi di hari Jumat, lebih awal dari yang lain.

Sudah banyak temannya yang datang. Beberapa menyapanya, termasuk si ketua. Amber Liu, menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menunjukkan kertas undangan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Undangan senam di balai kota. Untuk bulan depan."

"Undangan resmi? Kalian?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Amber.

"Ini hanya senam, kan. Kita mendapatkan undangan dari balai kota?"

Amber menepuk bahu Kyuhyun cukup kuat. "Justru karena itu. Kita anak muda. Keberadaan kita disana akan menjadi poin bagus. Contoh kepada generasi kita untuk menjalani senam pagi. Olah raga ringan, tidak sulit, tidak perlu bersusah susah, tapi lebih efektif dari angkat beban. Sesuai dengan tujuan klub."

"Ini terjadi setiap tahun. Tapi ini akan jadi yang pertama untukmu." sahut yang lain.

Semua bersemangat. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu jika klub senam disekolahnya cukup disegani sampai mendapat undangan dari balai kota. Generasi muda yang mencintai kesehatan, katanya. Contoh bagus dari kalangan mereka.

"Sudah waktunya." Amber membagi anggota dan memberi mereka tugas masing-masing untuk menginteruksikan setiap kelas agar keluar ke aula.

Kyuhyun bersama anggota dari kelas 2, melakukan tugasnya. Memasuki setiap kelas untuk mengerahkan mereka keluar. Memang ada interuksi yang diserukan dari interkom. Tapi dasar mereka, harus ada yang turun tangan agar mau keluar kelas.

Saat giliran kelasnya, dia mendapat cibiran dari si ketua kelas. Jinki mencibir tanpa suara. Kyuhyun menghampiri setelah meminta teman-temannya keluar dan tidak ada yang bergerak dengan senang hati.

"Ayo ketua kelas! Angkat bokongmu!"

"YA!" seru Jinki tidak terkendali.

Kyuhyun menggeleng masa bodoh. "Jika kau tidak bergerak yang lain juga tidak bergerak."

"Jangan gunakan mulut kasarmu." Jinki bangun dari duduknya. Menepukkan tangan dan mengerahkan yang lain dengan suara yang lebih lantang dibanding Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat mereka bergerak. Satu persatu teman sekelasnya keluar.

"Mereka lebih menurut padamu. Lain kali kau saja yang lakukan." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar. Kelasnya menjadi yang terakhir dari bagiannya. Jadi sekarang dia juga harus ke aula.

Jinki mengikuti. "Kau tidak buruk juga di klub ini."

"Ya. Ini hanya tidak banyak orang yang tertarik. Apa kau sekarang tertarik?"

Jinki melotot. "Yang benar saja!" kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku ingin melihat goyanganmu."

Kyuhyun balas menatap sengit.

Jinki sangat berbeda kala itu. Dia yang biasanya akan berdiri paling belakang barisan, tanpa paksaan memilih berdiri di paling depan kelasnya. Tepat di belakang Kyuhyun.

Gerakan senamnya ringan. Seperti dasar-dasar pemanasan sebelum melakukan olah raga berat. Hanya sedikit lebih berirama dengan adanya musik. Beberapa menit awal Jinki masih anteng, sampai di gerakan menggerakkan pinggul, Jinki menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu berusaha agar dirinya tidak terpengaruh oleh Jinki.

"Wau, aku harus merekammu." tiba-tiba Jinki bergerak ke depannya, sudah memegang ponsel dengan mode rekam.

"Lee Jinkiiii!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau sialaaaaannnn!" dengan brutal Kyuhyun menggoncangkan tubuh Jinki usai kegiatan senam mereka. Bukan hanya merekamnya tapi juga menguploadnya di grup chat. Membuatnya jadi bahan guyonan teman sekelas.

Jinki yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya tertawa terbahak. Suaranya membahana di lorong. Beberapa murid yang melihat mereka, dibuat heran oleh Jinki yang bisa terbahak seperti itu.

"Tidak lucu Lee Jinki." Kyuhyun mendorong Jinki dan berjalan pergi.

Jinki mengejar dan berjalan di sebelahnya. "Itu lelucon. Dan sangat lucu." wajah Jinki memerah karena tertawa sejak tadi. 'Tarian' senam Kyuhyun sangat menghiburnya.

Kyuhyun meninju lengan Jinki, yang bersangkutan hanya mengaduh kecil.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Jinki saat hampir sampai kantin.

"Tidak. Aku bawa air di kelas." tolak Kyuhyun. Mereka berpisah disana. Jinki ke kantin dan Kyuhyun ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kyuhyun langsung ke bangkunya, mengambil botol minumnya. Dia dikejutkan oleh teriakan murid perempuan di kelasnya, sampai tersedak.

"Iden K akan konser di Korea!"

Kyuhyun yang hendak protes jadi diam. Sebaliknya dia menyimak apa yang menjadi alasan mereka heboh.

"Akhirnya!"

"Iden oppa~"

"Coba lihat, kapan pembukaan untuk tiketnya."

Iden? Donghae hyungnya? Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dadanya berdebar. Jika benar demikian, maka dia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Donghae hyungnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak sabar sampai rumah. Dia berjalan cepat memasuki rumah besarnya dan hanya tersenyum lalu pada sapaan Yeun ahjussi.

"Kibum hyung!" sampai di dalam Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar berteriak.

"Aku disini." balas Kibum di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun yang melewatinya berbalik arah. Menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Kibum. Tidak sadar jika ada orang lain disana.

"Bum hyung~" Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Kibum. "Aku senang sekali. Ayo bermain game."

Kibum merasa geli menatap Kyuhyun. Mata itu bersinar seperti anjing kecil. "Apa yang membuatmu senang?" Kibum bertanya menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Kita bisa bermain game setelah urusanku selesai." Kibum mengedikkan kepala, memberi kode.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat dn mendapati sepasang mata lain yang tengah melihat padanya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, pelukannya di lengan Kibum kendur.

"Henry imnida. Manager Brian." Henry memperkenalkan diri sebelum ditanya.

Mulut Kyuhyun membulat 'O'. Menggaruk lehernya yang gatal kemudian. Diatas meja ada buku agenda dan kertas-kertas lain. Kyuhyun meringis menyadari sesuatu. Kibum sedang sibuk dan dirinya datang mengganggu. "Kibum hyung, aku keatas dulu."

"Bagaimana game-nya? Kau akan menungguku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian pergi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beberapa waktu lalu Kibum pamit pergi bersama Henry, si manager itu, Kyuhyun kecewa karena tidak jadi bermain game. Dia sendirian di rumah. Jungsoo belum pulang. Dua pengurus rumah sudah pulang, juga tukang kebun, tinggal Yeun ahjussi dan istrinya yang memang tinggal di paviliun belakang.

Untuk mengalihkan kecewanya Kyuhyun membuka-buka internet sambil berbalas chatting dengan Changmin. Entah siapa yang mulai duluan, mereka membahas tentang konser Iden.

Changmin itu mengidolakan Iden K, dia menceritakan banyak hal pada Kyuhyun. Semua tentang Iden K. sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia antusias sekali membaca setiap chat Changmin.

Karena Iden K. Donghae hyungnya yang sedang dibahas. Kyuhyun jadi tambah ingin datang ke konsernya. Melihat langsung hyungnya.

Tapi saat melihat nominal harga tiketnya, dia pesimis untuk datang. Bukan dia tidak punya uang. Dia harus menghemat uang sisa peninggalan sang paman untuk obat, jumlahnya semakin menipis. Keuntungan toko yang sudah dibagi dengan Kangin tidak seberapa sudah mengalir untuk perawatan rumah Yesung.

Credit card yang diberikan Jungsoo?

Tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak berani mengambil uang dari sana. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak sekalipun menggunakan kartu itu. Bukan dia sombong, Kyuhyun hanya belum memerlukannya. Dan tidak mungkin itu dia gunakan untuk membeli tiket. Kalau Jungsoo tahu uangnya digunakan untuk hal yang tidak berguna, entah apa yang akan dipikirkannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun masih merasa canggung dengan Jungsoo.

Saat sedang memikirkan hal itu, Yeun ahjumma mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mengatakan jika makan malamnya sudah siap. Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan meja belajarnya setelah sebelumnya menyudahi obrolannya dengan Changmin.

Yeun ahjumma masih berada di depan pintu saat Kyuhyun keluar. Untuk sesaat wanita itu menoleh tersenyum, namun dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah.

"Tuan muda, kau terluka?!" seru Yeun ahjumma terkejut.

"Tidak?" heran Kyuhyun, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia mengernyit merasakan sesuatu mengalir disusul dengan rasa pusing. Kyuhyun oleng, tidak smapai jatuh. Dia menyandar pada tembok.

"Tuan muda!" Yeun ahjumma mendekat dengan panik. Mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun dengan lengan bajunya. "Bagaimana ini? Tuan muda jangan pingsan!" Yeun ahjumma semakin panik saat melihat mata Kyuhyun memejam.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia tidak pingsan . Dia sadar tapi rasa pusingnya sangat hebat membuat matanya blur. "Tidak apa, ahjumma. Bantu aku kembali ke kamar."

Yeun ahjumma mengangguk cepat. Dia merengkuh lengan Kyuhyun, menjaga tubuh lemas itu. Membantunya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sampai di dalam, Kyhyun segera di letakkan di tempat tidur.

"Bibi akan hubungi tuan Jungsoo dulu." Yeun hajumma hendak pergi namun ditahan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan, bibi. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mimisan. Ini akan segera berhenti."

Yeun ahjumma ragu. Apalagi melihat mimisan Kyuhyun yang banyak. "Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa sama tuan muda, saya yang kena masalah."

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan Yeun ahjumma bahkan membuat wanita itu diam, tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Jungsoo ataupun Kibum.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

TBC

Saturday, December 31, 2016

5:37 AM

Thursday, July 6, 2017

7:58 AM

Lama banget baru di update.

Maaf sayanya sedang kebingungan untuk ngisi hole plot nya. Juga banyak yang harus disesuaikan dengan naskah yang sudah diketik. Maaf, ya. Saya cuma bisa janji gak bakalan hiatus, meski status hiatus itu sangat mengundang hati.

Aku tidak akan membahas tanggal lagi. Tidak penting. Saya permudah saja.

Sparkyubum, typo. Iya yang benar **scene** kkkkk maafkan saya.

Untuk klub senam kebugaran memang hanya imajinasi. Jamanku juga belum ada, sekarang pun kagak ada di sekitarku, dijamanku hanya beberapa murid yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin senam hari jum'at saja. Tapi setelah baca-baca perkembangan ekskul sekolah, banyak sekali ekskul aneh-aneh ya. Apalagi klub ekskul bukan sesuatu yang ditentukan sekolah, melainkan sesuai minat dan hobby siswa. Kebijakannya adalah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak sekolah dan organisasi siswa. Siswa bisa mengajukan proposal pembentukan klub sesuai yang mereka inginkan, kan, merekrut anggota dan sebagainya.

Jadi untuk klub memang hanya imajinasi. Tau, itu dulu kenapa langsung diketik senam. Kepikiran sama jamanku dulu senam pagi di hari jumat hehehehe. Sangat membosankan tapi diwajibkan.

Ternyata banyak yang mengharapkan penyakit Kyuhyun segera dibahas kkkk. Pada suka ya kalo dibuat Kyuhyunnya sakit mulu. Bukan itu intinya lho. Jadi Leukimia-nya akan berkembang sesuai alur cerita juga.

Terima kasih :)

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	10. Chapter 10

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

 _Chapter 10_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Setelah memastikan obatnya sudah tersimpan aman, Kyuhyun menutup tas sekolahnya. Memperhatikan penampilan sebelum melangkah keluar.

Hari ini tidak ada siapapun lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa mendapati meja makan kosong. Kibum sibuk. Awal memasuki perusahaan entertainment Korea dia sudah dijejali banyak jadwal. Dia populer, bahkan sebagai orang baru di negara kelahirannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengkhawatirkan karier hyungnya, sebaliknya dia cemas akan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ini akhir Mei. Musim semi akan lewat. Dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun belum membuka mulut perihal penyakitnya. Kedua hyungnya sibuk. Pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Sekalinya di rumah mereka menghabiskan waktu berisitirahat. Atau saat mereka memiliki waktu bersama, Kyuhyun tidak berani mengatakannya. Mulutnya kelu setiap kali akan mengawali.

Dia menemukan jalan buntu. Semakin hari semakin berkurang keberaniannya untuk bicara. Padahal tidak sekalipun dia berniat merahasiakan ini. Dia masih ingin sembuh. Hidup sehat lagi dan menikmati masa mudanya dengan energi penuh. Bukan pemuda penyakitan yang akan tumbang dengan mudah.

"Pagi tuan muda." sapa Yeun ahjumma.

Kyuhyun membalas sapaan pagi itu dengan singkat. Dia tidak hendak duduk dan sarapan. Dia merasa kenyang. Akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya berkurang.

Setelah menerima bekal dan botol airnya, Kyuhyun pamit pergi.

Satu kali naik bis dan turun di halte yang sama setiap hari. Saat berjalan menuju sekolahnya, dia bertemu Jinki dan Eunhyuk yang sedang meributkan sesuatu. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan keras-keras, Jinki!" hardik Eunhyuk memukul kepala adiknya.

Jinki mengaduh seraya merengut lucu. Melihat Kyuhyun datang dia balik menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kyuhyun membalas sapa Jinki.

Jinki menggamit lengan Kyuhyun cepat. Dengan gerakan mencurigakan menyodorkan sesuatu di perut Kyuhyun. Menekannya dengan telapak tangan, dan memberi kode Kyuhyun untuk menerimanya. "Itu untukmu saja. Sembunyikan itu dan jangan sampai ada fans Brian tahu. Atau kau akan dimasukkan ke dalam golongan haters Brian karena mendukung Iden." bisiknya tanpa jeda dan tidak memberi kesempatan bertanya pada Kyuhyun, Jinki kemudian berlari pergi begitu saja.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Jinki pergi, mendengus marah. Menggerutu panjang pendek. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat sunbaenya itu kesal.

Kyuhyun beralih memeriksa apa yang disodorkan Jinki tadi. Sedetik lalu matanya membulat sempurna.

Tiket konser Iden K.

"Ini sungguhan?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya itu. Membolak balik tiket, memastikan. Tiket yang beberapa hari ini dia pikirkan, saat ini berada tepat didepannya. Di tangannya pula.

Eunhyuk berbalik. Terkejut melihat tiket yang dia berikan kepada adiknya kini berada ditangan Kyuhyun, buru-buru dia menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan tiket itu sampai tidak terlihat. "Kau harus hati-hati. Ada fans war di sekolah ini. Tapi ada juga beberapa fans yang netral. Beberapa itu cinta damai tapi jadi dikucilkan."

Kyuhyun mengerjap menatap Eunhyuk. Dia mencerna kalimatnya barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai paham. "Eunhyuk hyung salah satu fans cinta damai itu?"

"Itu harus jadi rahasia." Eunhyuk memperingati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun mengajaknya berjalan. "Kami yang cinta damai ini, selalu menjadi minoritas dan tidak terlihat. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada terlibat hal-hal buruk."

"Lalu tiketnya?" Kyuhyun masih memegang tiket tersebut.

"Untukmu saja. Jinki menolak dan memberikan tiketnya padamu. Dia memang tidak pernah mengidolakan siapapun. Kau pengecualian. Tapi kupikir dengan sedikit memberinya pengalaman akan membuatnya bisa mengidolakan orang lain. Tapi hal semacam itu pun tidak bisa dipaksakan, kan. Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau pergi denganku?"

Pergi ke konser Iden K? Jangan gila. Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan pergi.

Konser Iden K akan diadakan pertengahan Juli nanti. Beberapa hari setelah liburan musim panas. Kyuhyun pikir dia akan memaksa mengambil uang di tabungan. Berkorban tak apa demi melihat Donghae. Tapi tiket gratis dari Jinki ini, mengamankan tabungannya.

"Bagus!" seru Eunhyuk semangat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi tiket pemberian Jinki. Ngomong-ngomong tiket itu dibeli Eunhyuk untuk Jinki, sebenarnya. Tadinya Kyuhyun akan mengganti uang, tapi Eunhyuk bilang, tidak perlu. Eunhyuk sudah senang ada teman pergi ke konser.

Beruntungnya dirinya hari ini. Pikir Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tiket itu Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar.

Rasanya dia tidak sabar. Meski datang sebagai penikmat konser pun sudah cukup. Mengingat hyungnya yang disini tidak suka jika dia mengungkit kedua hyungnya yang lain, dia akan diam-diam pergi. Dia bisa dilarang keras, kalau mengatakannya.

Setelah menyimpan tiket itu baik-baik, Kyuhyun segera naik ke kasur. Dia sudah meminum obat dan sudah malam, waktunya dia tidur.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo memijat tengkuknya, lelah. Saat berjalan ke pintu, dia melihat mobil Kibum datang. Dia berhenti menunggu adiknya bermaksud masuk bersama.

"Kau juga baru pulang, hyung?" tanya Kibum setelah Henry pergi. Managernya akan datang lagi besok pagi.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak berubah. Gila kerja." Kibum membuka pintu. Keadaan di dalam gelap, tanda semua sudah tidur. Memangnya siapa juga yang masih melek di jam 1 dini hari begini?

"Seperti kau tidak saja." sahut Jungsoo mengunci pintu.

Keduanya pergi ke dapur. Kibum mengambil dua gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih, untuknya sendiri dan Jungsoo. "Aku artis, itu wajar."

Jungsoo mengangguk cuek. Dia ingin duduk sebentar. Mengambil nafas setelah seharian berkubang pada pekerjaan.

"Kyuhyun, dia tidak protes, ya." gumam Kibum.

"Maksudmu?" Jungsoo bertanya setelah menenggak setengah dari isi gelasnya.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Aku cemas dia kesepian atau dia tidak bisa memahami tuntutan kerja kita."

Jungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Inilah yang membuat kita sampai ada diatas. Kita tidak bisa memberinya apapun jika tetap seperti dulu, seharusnya dia mengerti." Jungsoo meneguk sekali airnya sebelum bangkit. Pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Kibum menghabiskan airnya lalu naik ke atas. Bukan ke kamarnya, tapi memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum kecil, mengetahui kamar Kyuhyun tidak pernah dikunci jadi dia bisa leluasa masuk.

Seperti sekarang, dia kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya dia melepas mantel dan celana jens, menyisakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendeknya.

"Jaljayo, Kyunie." Kibum mengecup singkat kening Kyuhyun dan menyusul tidur.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, terkejut saat dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk, samar dia melihat seseorang tidur disebelahnya. Mengerjap mengusir blur akhirnya dia bisa fokus pada sososk yang dia kenal.

Kibum.

Ini mengingatkannya kembali di saat pertama Kibum datang.

Tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun mengusukkan kepalanya di badan Kibum. Mencari kehangatan dan segera kembali tidur.

Perbuatannya itu mengusik Kibum. "Kau bangun Kyuhyunie?" tanya Kibum membuka matanya redup.

"Heum." sahut Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangkat kepala, mengintip Kyuhyun. Adiknya menyahut tapi matanya merem. Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, Kibum gemas. "Malah tidur lagi. Ayo bangun."

"Ini akhir pekan. Aku ingin bersantai seharian." balas Kyuhyun dengan suara malas. Terlalu nyaman jadi dia ingin tidur lebih lama.

Kibum juga ingin bersantai, tapi dia ingat ada acara on air di salah satu stasiun TV. Melihat jam di kamar Kyuhyun, dia memperkirakan waktu yang dia miliki. Cukup untuk dia bersantai sedikit lagi. Jadi dia tidak bergerak dan menikmati momen paginya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum hyung." panggilnya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Heum?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata. Meski niatnya ingin tidur lagi, tapi rasa kantuknya yang tadi entah pergi kemana. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau seorang artis dan Jungsoo hyung adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan."

Kibum terkekeh kecil. Lengannya menarik Kyuhyun lebih intens. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami?"

Kening Kyuhun mengernyit, berfikir. Kibum tertarik memperhatikan ekspresi berfikir Kyuhyun. Mencubit kecil hidung bangir adiknya. Kyuhyun protes diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi apa jawaban Kibum, "kau memang masih anak kecil di mataku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merengut, Kibum beralih merengkuh kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusap kecil sisi samping kepalanya.

"Aku bangga dengan kalian." ungkap Kyuhyun dengan jujur. "Kalian pasti sudah berjuang sangat keras."

"Tentu saja. Jungsoo hyung tidak berhenti berusaha. Dia orang hebat. Dan lihat apa yang dia miiki sekarang. Ini berbeda dengan kehidupan kita yang dulu. Dia juga aku, bisa memenuhi semua yang kau inginkan sekarang. Kau tinggal menyebutnya, semua akan ada untukmu. Apapun itu." Kibum sedikit menyombong, karena dia yakin satu hal, sekarang mereka memiliki semua untuk membuat Kyuhyun hidup layak.

"Apapun, ya." gumam Kyuhyun samar. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menempelkan wajahnya di dada Kibum. "Wangi tubuhmu seperti orang tua, hyung."

"Yak!" Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun. Tawa Kyuhyun meledak.

"Kau ini." gerutu Kibum. Dia bangun, duduk masih dibawah selimut. "Belajar dari siapa sejahil itu, eoh."

"Evil hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun spontan. Dia ikut bangun, duduk bersila. "Aku masih ingat dia selalu menjahiliku. Jika tidak aku menangis atau eomma menegurnya dia tidak akan berhenti." Kyuhyun terus berbicara tanpa menyadari raut Kibum mengeras. Kibum menyibak selimut, menurunkan kedua kakinya menapak lantai.

"Kibum hyung." panggil Kyuhyun masih tidak sadar akan suasana hati Kibum yang berubah. "Fish hyung, juga seorang artis, kan? Nama panggungnya Iden K. Wau, dia keren! Changmin mengirimiku beberapa video musiknya. Sungguh luar biasa! Hyung cengeng itu, menjadi seorang bintang! Donghae hy…."

Deg!

Kalimat antusias Kyuhyun berhenti saat Kibum berbalik cepat dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Dia terkejut atas gerakan Kibum yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi mendapati tatapan tajam kakaknya. Sangat dalam dan dingin. "Bum hyung. Wae?" Kyuhyun bisa merasakan remasan tangan Kibum di kedua bahunya.

"Jangan menyebut namanya! Jangan, Kyunie! Kau tidak boleh mengharapkan mereka. Mereka bukan keluarga lagi!"

"Tapi,"

"Kyu!" ptong Kibum dengan suara berat. "Kau akan mendapat masalah dengan Jungsoo hyung jika keras kepala. Menurutlah. Tanpa mereka kau juga akan hidup dengan baik. Kami akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Kau tidak akan kekurangan. Kami akan mengurusmu dengan sangat baik sampai kau merasa tidak membutuhkan mereka. Kau hanya memiliki kami."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir dalamnya. Ingin sekali bersikap frontal. Tapi tatapan tegas dan dingin Kibum lebih menakutkan dari Jungsoo. Ah dia mengerti sekarang. Bukan hanya Jungsoo, Kibum juga.

Hubungan mereka seburuk apa sebenarnya?

"Mianhe. Apa aku keras padamu?" Kibum menurunkan nada suaranya, menyesal, saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Sadar sudah terlalu keras pada Kyuhyun. Mengurangi intensitas cengkeramnya, Kibum mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. Berharap itu tidak menyakiti tubuh adiknya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Dia beringsut mundur, melepaskan diri dari kedua tangan Kibum dan menyandar di badan ranjang. Menggeleng, menyembunyikan raut kecewanya. "Aku hanya ingin kita bersama. Kita keluarga tapi kenapa harus terpisah? Hidup sendiri, masing-masing seperti orang asing."

Kibum melepas pandang dari adiknya. "Ada hal yang tidak bisa menyatukan kita, Kyu. Sejak awal hubungan Jungsoo hyung dan Heechul hyung memang tidak pernah sejalan. Mereka berdebat hebat dan memendam kemarahan hingga saat ini."

"Tidak." sangkal Kyuhyun. "Aku masih ingat mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka pernah tertawa bersama." jangan bilang jika itu hanya halusinasi Kyuhyun. Atau dirinya yang masih terlalu muda untuk mengartikan segalanya dengan naif.

Kibum kembali menatap pada adiknya. "Ya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Kau mengalaminya sendiri malam itu. Heechul hyung pergi dengan Donghae hyung."

Kyuhyun membuang wajah. Itu bagian yang ingin dia lupakan. Itu malam yang buruk. Dia tahu ada pertengkaran, tapi karena Kibum terus menutup telinganya dia hanya mampu mendengar samar.

Baru paginya dia tahu mereka pergi tanpa kata kepadanya. Tapi bukan hanya mereka, Kibum juga Jungsoo melakukan hal sama. "Kau juga meninggalkanku di rumah paman." lirih Kyuhyun, jika harus mengingat malam itu, dia juga ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia ditinggalkan di rumah Yesung oleh hyung yang sangat dia percayai.

Kibum tersentak, untuk sejenak dia lupa akan kenyataan itu. Bukan hanya Donghae atau Heechul. Dirinya dan Jungsoo juga bersalah akan hal itu. "Mianhe."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tersenyum kaku. "Jangan meminta maaf, hyung. Aku pernah merasa sangat kecewa dan kehilangan kepercyaan, tapi paman mengatasinya dengan baik. Dia mendukungku dan mempertahankan kepercayaannya pada kalian. Kenyataannya aku tidak pernah membenci kalian. Aku hanya ingin kembali bersama kalian. Apa tidak ada yang bisa menyatukan keluarga kita lagi?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun menatap manik Kibum. "Benarkah? Ada ada yang pernah mencoba suatu cara? Kau pernah berusaha untuk itu?"

Bukan jawaban melainkan menghindar. Kibum bangkit berdiri lalu pergi. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang kecewa akan sikap Kibum. Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya limbung ke kanan. Memejamkan mata dan meraih selimut untuk diremasnya kuat-kuat. "Kalian tidak ingin, bukan tidak berusaha."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Dengar Iden. Kau pergi untuk konser. Jangan aneh-aneh. Kau hanya akan konser disana."

Donghae memutar mata bosan. Kalimat itu terus diulang Casey entah untuk keberapa kali di bandara ini, menjelang keberangkatannya ke Korea. 3 hari sebelum konser, untuk persiapan dan lain-lain. Berapa kali lagi Casey harus mengingatkannya sedangkan dia sudah sangat kesal mendengar penuturan yang sama. Tidak perlu diulang dan ditekankan kepadanya. Dia sudah memahami baik-baik.

Dia memang berterima kasih, berkat Casey, orang yang secara tidak langsung menghalanginya pergi ke Korea, dengan memanfaatkan hubungan baiknya dengan petinggi perusahaan agensi tempatnya bernaung, akhirnya melonggarkan sedikit peraturan tidak tertulis itu untuknya. Tapi tentu saja, Donghae memendam amarah karena campur tangan Casey atas gerak geriknya di dunia entertainment. Dia juga tahu apa saja yang dilakukan kakaknya itu dengan jadwalnya.

"Telingaku panas, Casey. Sungguh. Diamlah dan biarkan aku pergi. Lihat, Zhou Mi sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Atau biarkan dia yang melakukan konserku dan perusahaan ayah temanmu itu akan merugi."

Casey menyentak jaket Iden keras hingga adiknya itu terhentak. Meggeram kesal, Donghae sedikit menjauh. "Kau bukan hanya cerewet. Kau memberiku jalan ke Korea, tapi tetap membatasi gerakku. Memangnya kenapa jika aku keluar dan melihat Korea? Paling aku akan bertemu Kyuhyun." Iden berkedip imut. Sengaja untuk memanasi Casey. Dan seperti yang dia harapkan, Casey mencak-mencak marah.

Iden terbahak keras. Saat tawanya reda, dia menatap lurus pada Casey. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu, hyung. Tapi tolong, Kyuhyun bukan musuh. Dia saudara kita."

Casey menghela nafas panjang dan dalam. Dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Tapi ragu apakah Donghae akan paham atau bahkan balik memandangnya aneh. Heechul yang hanya menerima hubungan keluarga berdasarkan hubungan darah. Heechul yang mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sekaligus takut akan banyak hal itu. Pikirannya rumit, tapi ketakutannya jauh lebih rumit.

"Pergi sajalah. Dan cepat kembali." usir Casey akhirnya. Inginnya menahan Iden, tapi sudah terlanjur.

Iden tersenyum. Menarik kopernya dia melambaikan tangan. "Jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Nanti calon kakak iparku bisa cemburu." ucapnya dengan jahil.

Casey hanya berdecak malas oleh sindiran Iden. Membiarkan adiknya melangkah menjauhinya dengan tertawa.

Masih bisa Casey dengar tawa Iden yang kian jauh. Casey menatap lurus ke depan, pada sosok adiknya yang melangkah. Perasaannya tidak nyaman. Dia takut akan sikap Iden. Dia takut akan keputusannya. Tapi hal ini sudah terjadi. Dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melonggarkan adiknya. Hanya untuk kali ini.

Ya. Casey bertekad hanya untuk kali ini dia akan biarkan Donghae melangkah hingga sejauh Korea. Tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya melangkah sedekat itu menuju Kyuhyun.

Donghae sendiri menyeringai licik saat jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari Casey.

'Maaf Heechul hyung. Kali ini biarkan aku berbuat sesukaku. Kyuhyunie, kau tidak lupa padaku, kan.'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mengusap lengan atasnya. Tidak sakit tapi warna keunguan itu seperti memar. Menurunkan kembali lengan kaosnya, dia menghela nafas. Dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Segera mungkin.

Dia bisa mengabaikan 'memar' palsu itu, tapi saat benjolan di leher atau ketiak, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hal itu sering terjadi sekarang. Sakit kepala, lemas atau mimisan. Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

'Bagaimana aku memberi tahu mereka?' selalu itu yang dibingungkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak keras. Meraih jaket lalu mengenakannya.

Semua orang tidak ada di rumah. Yeun ahjussi dan Yeun ahjumma sedang pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri untuk menghadiri pernikahan anak mereka. Sudah dua hari ini dan dia mulai merindukan kedua orang itu.

Kyuhyun merasa sendirian jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Hari sudah sore, Kyuhyun tidak pergi jauh-jauh. Dia pergi ke minimarket membeli minuman dan membawanya ke sebuah kursi didepan minimarket tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat dia memikirkan untuk menghubungi Yunho. Setelah merasa yakin dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi dokter itu.

'Anyeong Kyu. Ada apa?' jawab Yunho ditempatnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa menundanya lagi. "Kau mengenal dokter kanker di rumah sakitmu, hyung?"

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Junny datang menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuah bekal.

"Ryeowookie oppa ada keperluan di klub musik jadi aku menolongnya untuk menyerahkan ini padamu."

Kyuhyun menerima bekal tersebut. Keduanya berjalan bersama.

Junny bertanya kemudian. "Kudengar ada teman sekelasmu yang berkelahi. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Junny mengulas senyum prihatin. "Jadi apa benar, itu karena masalah sepele?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ada sisi hatinya yang ikut merasa sakit dan kesal.

"Di sini ada dua kubu fans. Masing-masing sangat labil dan sensitif. Tersinggung sedikit saja sudah berbuat anarkis. Apa ada yang terluka?" kembali Junny bertanya.

"Luka kecil. Tapi tetap saja itu memalukan. Beruntung sekali noona tidak berada di kubu manapun. Kau mengagumi Ryeowook hyung dengan sepenuh hati." jawab Kyuhyun seraya berkomentar jahil.

Wajah Junny memerah seketika. Dia gampang sekali merasa malu dan tersipu. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut Ryeowook. Kyuhyun jadi sering menggodanya.

Kemarin di kelas Kyuhyun heboh pagi-pagi. Dia baru tiba saat kelas sedang rusuh. Ada dua murid perempuan yang saling cakar dan jambak. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Tapi anehnya murid perempuan lainnya tidak melerai. Sebaliknya mereka seperti terbelah jadi dua kubu. Saling melempar tatapan sengit dan berbalas kalimat kasar.

Kyuhyun semakin tercengang mengetahui alasan mereka berkelahi. Mungkin mereka bisa menutupinya dari guru, tapi desas desus sekitar sangat jelas. Kedua kubu itu berkelahi lantaran komentar jelek terhadap idola mereka yang dilakukan fans artis lain.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa berat adalah hal itu menyangkut kedua hyungnya. Artis yang diejek adalah hyungnya, artis yang didukung juga hyungnya. Lalu bagaimana dia harus bersikap selain tetap diam tidak berkomentar. Bersikap seolah cuek, sebatas prihatin sosial dan moral, tapi tidak masuk dalam pendukung atau mendukung.

"Ah, kita berpisah disini. Makan bekalnya, ne." Junny melambaikan tangan pergi di belokan tangga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi ke lantai kelasnya.

Mendapati kelasnya masih dalam suasana panas. Dua kubu murid perempuan itu masih saling diam. Memang sebelumnya mereka tidak akur, tapi keadaan ini lebih buruk dari biasanya. Apanya yang disebut teman sekelas jika isinya adalah mereka yang bermusuhan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Jinki. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hahhh. Perempuan muda, mengerikan. Apalagi yang fans maniak seperti mereka. Abaikan saja." balas Jinki yang membuat Kyuhyun cengo seketika. Ketua kelas macam apa itu?! Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Beruntung hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas, jadi dia tidak perlu menambah hari suramnya mendapati suasana kelas yang mencekam. Berharap saja saat mereka kembali sekolah setelah liburan, pikiran mereka kembali segar dan melupakan pertikaian. Tidak perlu berubah jadi teman akrab, itu terllau mainstream malah. Setidaknya hanya kembali ke kondisi damai. Itu saja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun datang ke rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja. Rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya memeriksakan diri. Dengan bantuan Yunho dia bisa mendapat jadwal periksa tanpa repot.

Hari ini dia datang untuk mengambil hasilnya. Tapi dokter wanita itu menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Dia dipersilahkan duduk lalu ditanyai tentang keluarganya. Dan berujung pada dirinya yang disuruh pulang.

"Besok datanglah lagi dengan salah satu hyungmu."

"Katakan saja sekarang." Kyuhyun menolak. Dia tidak ingin menunggu besok untuk datang dengan Jungsoo atau Kibum. Entah kapan mereka memiliki waktu. Waktu kedua hyungnya berharga. Saat matahari terbit hingga tenggelam.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi ini cukup berat untuk dibicarakan denganmu. Aku butuh walimu."

Kalimat itu terdengar tidak baik di telinga Kyuhyun. Bukan dalam artian kasar, namun berupa kalimat halus untuk menyamarkan fakta buruk. Mendengarnya saja membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

"Penyakitku semakin parah? Sudah di stadium berapa?" percayalah, Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Dokter wanita itu cukup terkejut mendapat pertanyaan langsung. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang menekan, memintanya untuk mengatakan langsung. 'Ini tubuhku, aku berhak tahu!' begitulah yang dia baca.

Menghela nafasnya, sang dokter dengan berat hati membuka mulut. "Stadium lanjut. Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Terlihat tenang tapi bibirnya bergetar. Dokter itu tahu, pemuda di depannya berusaha untuk tidak histeris. Sudah dia bilang, ini cukup berat dibicarakan kepada pasien.

Ruangan itu sunyi untuk beberapa waktu. Kyuhyun menunduk menenangkan diri, sedangkan sang dokter menunggu dengan sabar. Baru saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dokter itu kembali membuka suara.

Memutar berkas hasil pemeriksaan, benda itu diserahkan kepada Kyuhyun. "Simpan ini. Beri tahu pada keluargamu dan minta mereka untuk datang menemuiku."

Tangan Kyuhyun masih bergetar, mencoba meraih berkas yang disodorkan kepadanya. Dokter itu melihat tangan Kyuhyun dan meraihnya dalam genggaman. "Kuatlah. Kita akan menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya beri tahu walimu. Kau tidak bisa sendiri, Kyuhyun." satu remasan lagi untuk mendukung pemuda itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ada apa dengan pembebasan lahan di Gwangju?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Jaejoong sedikit cemas, hanya karena profesionalis kerja dia bisa tenang. Dia meletakkan sebuah map di meja Jungsoo. "Semua pemilik lahan setuju dengan pembelian lahan mereka, nominal yang kita ajukan juga sudah disepakati, tapi masih ada satu lahan yang perlu diurus."

Jungsoo membalik-balik berkas yang disodorkan, membuka halamannya tanpa membaca. Dahinya mengerut tebal tidak suka saat mendengar asistennya bicara begitu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Pemilik sebelumnya telah meninggal dan lahan tersebut berada di tangan bank."

Jungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus pada Jaejong. Tanah yang menjadi tawanan bank akan jadi sulit dan panjang untuk diproses. "Jadi tanah lelang?" atau bisa cepat diurus dengan jalan tertentu.

"Tidak. Atau belum. Masih ada beberapa tahun untuk mengembalikan jumlah pinjaman sebesar itu. Presdir bisa melihat copian berkasnya. Aku mendapatkannya dari pihak bank. Tapi," Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimat.

Jungsoo menunggu penasaran kelanjutan ucapan asistennya.

"Apa sebelumnya Yesung-ssi menderita suatu penyakit?"

"Maksudmu?" Jungsoo tidak mengerti apa hubungannya tanah yang akan diambil alih dengan pamannya yang sudah meninggal. Jungsoo kembali memeriksa berkas di depannya. Kali ini membacanya. Nama sang paman ada disana sebagai pihak pertama peminjam.

"Dia meminjam dalam jumlah yang besar, untuk pengobatan. Tapi Yesung-ssi meninggal tidak lama setelahnya. Bank sudah mendapat pemberitahuan kematiannya namun mereka masih belum memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya. Saya rasa Kyuhyun akan segera mendapat surat pemberitahuan. Dia yang akan mengurus pelunasan pada bank, atau dia membiarkan bank untuk mengurus pelelangan tanah tersebut jika memang tidak sanggup untuk menebusnya."

Jungsoo masih tidak percaya jika tanah yang diincar untuk proyek barunya adalah tanah milik sang paman. Jika benar pamannya sakit, maka, hari itu, hari dimana sang paman datang untuk menemuinya apakah berkaitan dengan ini?

"Kita akan mendapatkan harga yang lebih rendah dari pasar jika tanah itu sampai masuk lelang, atau sebaliknya. Tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, lebih baik jika presdir sendiri yang memutuskan."

Jungsoo menutup berkas. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini langsung. Harus dipikirkan matang-matang, tapi juga tidak bisa lama. Kelangsungan proyeknya tergantung pada hal ini. Karena ini proyek bersama, dia tidak bisa bersantai.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Jaejoong undur diri setelah mendengar perkataan Jungsoo.

Melihat nominal yang dipinjam Yesung, tidaklah sedikit. Dengan pinjaman sebesar itu, pengobatan seperti apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Jungsoo mencoba mengingat pada pertemuan terakhir mereka. Wajah pamannya yang terlihat muram dan putus asa. Benarkah pamannya sakit? Lalu bersikeras menemuinya untuk apa? Karena sakit dia berusaha untuk menyerahkan Kyuhyun kembali?

Tapi bahkan Yesung masih terlihat sehat meski muram. Dia juga meninggal bukan karena sakit. Dilihat dari tanggal berkas ajuan, pencairan dana dan kematian Yesung, tidak mungkin uang itu sudah terpakai. Pengobatan macam apapun tidak akan sekilat itu.

Atau sebenarnya uang itu masih ada. Yesung belum memakainya. Jika uangnya masih ada, maka satu-satunya yang menyimpan uang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah tengah malam dan Kyuhyun masih duduk diam di sofa itu. Dia sedang menunggu. Siapapun yang akan pulang lebih dulu. Entah Kibum atau Jungsoo. Siapapun. Dia ingin mengadu tentang sakitnya. Tentang kekhawatiran dan rasa takutnya.

Ini lebih hebat dari yang dialaminya dengan sang paman.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun melihat jam di ponselnya, hingga daya ponselnya itu meredup dan mati. Namun dia masih bergeming disana. Menunggu.

Sampai derum mobil itu tertangkap telinganya. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan reflek. Pintu rumah terbuka, Jungsoo masuk dengan jas tersampir dan wajah lelah. Tas kantor di tenteng di tangan kanan. Dia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan nada menegur. "Kau harus tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam. Tidak bagus untuk pelajar sepertimu." kata Jungsoo seraya berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jungsoo hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Jungsoo berhenti, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisakah besok saja?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ini penting." tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya sendiri. "Aku,"

"Oh ya Kyuhyun. Apa benar paman meminjam uang ke bank dengan jaminan sertifikat tanah?"

Kyuhyun terkejut, menatap Jungsoo tidak percaya. "Hyung, tahu dari mana?"

"Jadi itu benar. Kau memiliki uangnya?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut tidak paham arah pembicaraan Jungsoo. "Uang itu,"

Jungsoo mengibaskan tangan. "Sudahlah. Kita bicara lain kali. Hyung lelah. Kau juga pergilah tidur."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Huaaa kau sangat lincah Pooky. Anjing pintar." Kyuhyun memuji senang pada anjing berbulu putih tersebut.

Yunho tengah tersenyum memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Pooky. Kyuhyun datang jam 9, waktu yang tidak biasanya. Berhubung Kyuhyun sudah libur sekolah, dia akan lebih sering dtaang sepertinya. Kebetulan Yunho juga ada, jadwalnya di rumah sakit masih sore nanti.

"Apa kau berfikir dia seperti Shiro?"

"Heum? Shiro? Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangannya mengusap gemas kepala Pooky.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Shiro, karakter anjing di kartun Sinchan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng setelah mencoba mengingat kartun apa saja yang dia tonton selama ini, dan apakah Sinchan termasuk yang pernah dia lihat. Sayangnya, tidak. Tidak ada TV di rumah sang paman. Memiliki kesempatan nonton TV hanya saat dirinya pergi ke rumah Siwon atau Ryeowook.

Yunho mendecak heran. Menyesap teh madu miliknya. "Itu kartun Jepang. Dia anjing yang menggemaskan. Sayangnya si tuan adalah bocah nakal yang kelewat mengesalkan. Bagusnya, Sinchan selalu beruntung. Jadi Shiro pasti baik-baik saja memiliki tuan yang seperti itu."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tertegun. Wajahnya perlahan kehilangan keceriaan. Sendu berbayang. Pooky berbeda dari Shiro. Dia juga bukan Sinchan. Tidak ada keberuntungan yang dia miliki untuk mempertahankan Pooky disisinya.

Pooky menyalak sekali, menatap pada wajah mantan majikannya yang muram. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum, menepuk sayang pucuk kepala anjing itu.

"Syukurlah Pooky. Kau dirawat dengan baik disini. Kau memiliki keberuntunganmu sendiri." ucap Kyuhyun berbisik seraya mengulas senyum. Benar, beruntungnya Pooky diterima di tempat Yunho. Dan beruntungnya dirinya masih diperbolehkan datang bermain.

Yunho kembali menoleh ke halaman merasa mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengelak dengan gelengan.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaanmu, Kyuhyun?" Yunho bertanya karena penasaran. Teman dokternya juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi dia bertanya langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Menerawang jauh. Yunho jadi diam. Namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sampai saat pemuda itu berpamitan menjelang tengah hari. Yunho menawarinya tumpangan tapi ditolak Kyuhyun. Membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak enak telah mengajukan pertanyaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak mendapati kedua hyungnya. Hal yang biasa terjadi sekarang. Dia memasuki kamarnya, lalu keluar lagi dengan sebuah map dari rumah sakit.

Membawa map tersebut ke kamar tidur Jungsoo. Dia tidak pernah masuk ke kamar pribadi kakak tertuanya, apalagi tanpa seijin pemilik kamar yang sedang pergi ke lar negeri, membuatnya tidak tenang. Tapi jika tidak begini maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa memberi tahu hyungnya.

Meletakkan map tersebut di meja bersama berkas yang menumpuk disana. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sebentar kamar hyungnya. Luas dan putih, hanya sedikit warna yang berasal dari benda-benda pajangan.

Tidak banyak benda di sisi ruang tidur, namun meja kerja Jungsoo penuh dengan tumpukan kertas, juga rak besar dan tinggi di sisi dinding.

Mata Kyuhyun terus mengedar, seolah mencari sesuatu. Lalu matanya berhenti di nakas samping ranjang Jungsoo, dia pergi kesana. Melihat benda persegi yang diletakkan diatas meja kecil itu.

Sebuah foto. Foto Jungsoo dan Kibum. Hanya itu tidak ada yang lain.

Mengulas senyum tipis, Kyuhyun berbalik keluar. Dia berharap Jungsoo menemukan surat kesehatannya saat pulang dari urusannya di New York.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Malam di konser Iden K. Kyuhyun menyelinap keluar, dengan dalih mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panasnya di rumah teman. Beruntung Kibum tidak banyak bertanya. Kakaknya terlalu menikmati hari senggangnya, tidak curiga sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit gelisah saat Kibum berniat mengantar. Syukurlah dia bisa berkilat dengan baik.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berdesakan dengan yang lain di tempat konser yang pengap, panas dan bising. Tapi semua itu seolah lenyap untuk Kyuhyun. Dia melihatnya, melihat hyungnya di atas panggung. Penuh semangat dan tidak lepas dari senyum.

Tiga jam berlalu. Kyuhyun tidak merasa penat. Ikut berteriak dan memberi apresiasi terbaik sebagai fans dan penonton. Dia bnar-benar menjelma menjadi fans dadakan. Kyuhyun menikmati malamnya dengan penuh energi. Dia merasa senang dan puas.

"Kau tidak apa menggantikanku mengikuti acara itu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat konser berakhir dan mereka semua keluar.

Ada acara fansign yang diadakan usai konser. Meski harus menunggu satu jam lagi. Eunhyuk ingin melakukannya sendiri. Tapi ibunya sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, mengancamnya untuk segera pulang. Ini sudah jam 11 malam, Kyuhyun seharusnya juga harus pulang.

Tapi sayang tiket mujur yang didapat Eunhyuk jauh-jauh hari dari sebuah undian, jika tidak terpakai. Jadi Kyuhyun bilang akan menggantikannya.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun mengambil alih disk album Iden K, yang dibawa Eunhyuk. "Akan kupastikan tanda tangan Iden K disini." tunjuk Kyuhyun pada album tersebut, memastikan pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana pulangmu nanti?" tadi mereka berangkat bersama menggunakan motor Eunhyuk. Jika malam begini bagaimana Kyuhyun akan pulangnya nanti.

"Jangan cemas. Aku masih bisa menemukan bus malam." Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak sendiri melihat subaenya itu berat untuk pergi. Padahal dia yang memanfaatkan tiket fansign Eunhyuk untuk bisa lebih lama melihat Donghae.

Eunhyuk terlihat tidak rela, tapi bagaimana lagi. Ibunya itu sangat cerewet, padahal dia juga ingin ikut hadir di acara itu. Jarang-jarang dia berkesempatan dalam sebuah acara eksklusif. "Baiklah. Tapi hubungi aku jika kau tidak mendapat bus. Aku akan datang menjemputmu nanti."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Eunhyuk pun pergi dengan berat hati. Eunhyuk itu sangat mengagumi Iden. Sebagai pecinta dance, dia berkeinginan menjadi sepert Iden K yang dimatanya sangat keren.

0o0o0o0o0

"Korea, sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari. Ini untuk yang pertama selama karierku. Beruntung kalian mencintaiku sangat banyak hingga aku sampai disini. Melakukan konser di tanah kelahiranku. Itu sangat menakjubkan dan sangat mengagumkan. Kalian yang terhebat. I love you."

Kyuhyun menatap takjub. Dia tidak mendapat kursi depan, tapi dengan jarak ini dia masih bisa melihat jelas wajah hyungnya.

Seorang penggemar menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ikut menunggu dengan penasaran jawaban Iden K.

"Apa ada yang kau ingat tentang Korea? Seseorang yang kau rindukan disini? Atau seseorang yang penting yang ingin kau temui?"

Iden tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap semua penggemar yang berada di ruangan, tidak lebih dari 60 orang. Tidak semua mendapatkan kursi, yang berdiri harus berdesakan hanya untuk bertatap langsung dengan dirinya. Dia seharusnya meminta ruang yang lebih luas dari ini. Dia menicntai fansnya, jadi berusaha untuk memberi yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Donghae mengerjap saat matanya melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Lebih tenang dari yang lain. Kedua maniknya bertemu dengan miliknya. Untuk sesaat Donghae tertegun tidak paham. Dirinya seolah tenggelam dalam manik hitam itu.

Donghae disadarkan oleh sentuhan pelan oleh Zhou Mi di sebelahnya. Membisikkan sesuatu agar dia segera menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Ah. Sesuatu seperti itu." Donghae diam sebentar. "Aku kehilangan orang tua ku saat masih sangat muda. Kemudian aku bersama kakakku pindah ke Amerika. Kalian sudah tahu tentang itu. Kami hanya berdua. Dia yang mendukung karierku. Dia yang terbaik. Korea adalah kelahiranku. Banyak hal yang bisa membuatku ingat dengan Korea. Seseorang yang ingin kutemui sudah ada bersamaku. Dan tentu saja, kalian-lah yang kurindukan. I really love you."

Para penggemar menjerit-jerit heboh. Donghae itu memiliki kesan playboy gentle. Suka membuat fans perempuan tersipu kegirangan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia bahkan nyaris berdecak atas ucapan manis idol itu.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. Melanjutkan kata-katanya, "sekarang, untuk kalian aku datang dan akan selalu mengingat betapa menakjubkannya Korea. Aku akan rindu untuk datang lagi dan lagi. Hanya untuk kalian. You are my air."

Di penghujung acara Donghae mengatakan kembali rasa terima kasih pada fansnya. Kemudian tiba pada acara fansigh. Adalah saat mereka berbaris untuk menyapa Donghae dan meminta tanda tangan. Kyuhyun ada di antrian. Memegang erat kaset album Eunhyuk.

Jantungnya berdebar keras. Grogi, tidak sabar namun juga tidak fokus. Jawaban terakhir sebelum sesi ini membuatnya merasa Donghae sudah melupakan dirinya. Seperti yang Kibum bilang. Donghae hanya dengan Heechul. Mereka satu yang terpecah menjadi dua kubu berseberangan. Dia sebelumnya tidak tahu sampai dia kembali tinggal bersama Jungsoo.

Donghae di depannya sudah menjadi orang lain. Meninggalkan saudara dan membangun hidupnya sendiri.

"Maaf!"

Suara yang menyentak itu namun tetap ramah membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kiranya dia tidak sadar jika sudah sampai pada gilirannya berhadapan dengan sang idola. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika album yang dipegangnya sudah berpindah tangan di tangan Donghae. Yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ada binar jenaka di mata Donghae.

"Iya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Donghae tersenyum geli. "Kutulis siapa? Ini milikmu."

Kyuhyun melihat pada ujung spidol Donghae, yang siap menggoreskan tanda tangan. Oh, Donghae sedang menunggunya untuk sesuatu.

"Eunhyuk." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian. Maka spidol itu bergerak dengan cepat. Membentuk garis garis lengkung menunjukkan seorang Donghae, sang super star. Di bawah tanda tangan itu tertulis ucapan kecil untuk Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun masih menunggu bus untuk pulang. Menatap lekat pada tanda tangan Donghae juga sebuah kalimat yang ditulis disana.

'for amazing fanboy, Eunhyuk.'

Kyuhyun mendengus seraya tersenyum. Memasukkan album tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Lalu mengetik pesan untuk Eunhyuk. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat yang berisi dia sudah meminta tanda tangan Donghae dan dia diperjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Dia duduk diam menunggu bus.

Menggosok tangannya mulai merasakan dingin. Beberapa mobil hitam lewat di depannya. Sekilas Kyuhyun hanya melihat kemudian beralih pada bus yang terlihat dari jauh. Lega karena bus sudah datang, Kyuhyun bersiap menggendong ranselnya. Dia berdiri enunggu bus itu sampai di depannya.

0o0o0o0

Donghae kembali duduk tegak setelah melihat penasaran pada pemuda yang di halte tadi. Dia memastikan jika pemuda itu memang benar salah satu fans nya yang datang saat acara usai konser tadi. Donghae tidak lupa. Dari sekian banyak fansnya, lelaki maupun perempuan, tidak ada yang seperti pemuda tadi. Rasanya beda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Donghae tertarik untuk menatapnya. Matanya seolah berbicara.

Rasanya familiar. Bahkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu Donghae sudah hafal wajah itu. Tahi lalat, kulit putih pucat, garis bibirnya yang bagus, hidung mancung dan matanya yang hitam. Ekspresinya yang menggemaskan saat merespon pertanyaannya, seolah disadarkan dari dunia fiksi.

Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum sendiri, kekehannya mengundang tanya Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria kurus tinggi berdarah Cina yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah tab setia berada di tangan untuk membantunya bekerja. Dia mengolah semua jadwal sang super star.

"Tidak." geleng Donghae tidak mau jujur. "Jadi apa selanjutnya?" Donghae menanyakan jadwalnya. Berharap bisa segera merebahkan diri di ranjang hotel tempatnya menginap.

Tersenyum sabar. "Kau yang meminta semua jadwal di cancel. Dan kau masih bertanya apa selanjutnya?" tanyanya sarkastis.

Sang idola justru tertawa. Dia hanya menggoda tapi si manager terus-terusan sinis tentang jadwal itu. Tentu saja masalah seperti itu yang pertama kali kena omel adalah si manager, dia mah terima beres meski tidak pelak kena teguran juga.

"Ayolah, Zou Mi kau juga butuh liburan ini. Mari kita menikmatinya." kemudian Donghae merebahkan punggungnya nyaman. Memejamkan mata, berpesan untuk membangunkannya begitu sampai di hotel.

Donghae sudah memiliki banyak rencana untuk esok. Konsernya memang berlangsung sehari, tapi dia akan tinggal cukup lama disini. Namun yang terkabar adalah Iden K kembali ke Amerika begitu konser berakhir.

Tidak. Tidak. Dongahe tidak terima rencana itu. Dia sudah di Korea. Kenapa harus tanggung-tanggung. Heechul sepertinya salah dengar atas permintaannya. Dia ke Korea bukan untuk bekerja. Melainkan demi menemukan adiknya.

Heechul pasti menyadarinya, tapi selama dia diam, maka Dongahe anggap kakaknya itu masih toleran. Dia akan memanfaatkannya sampai perusahaan memanggilnya pulang.

TBC

Saturday, December 31, 2016

7:04 AM

Sunday, January 1, 2017

10:06 PM

Sunday, July 9, 2017

9:23 PM

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	11. Chapter 11

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 11_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Jaejoong hyung." baru saja Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan dilihatnya asisten pribadiJungsoo ada di rumah mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Kyuhyunie?"

"Baik. Hyung tidak pernah datang lagi sejak hari itu. Sekarang kenapa?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Presdir memintaku mengambil berkas kantor."

"Tapi Jungsoo hyung tidak ada."

"Karena itu aku yang disuruh. Ini perintah langsung dari presdir. Aku akan ke ruang kerjanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Ini pasti bukan pertama kali Jaejoong mendapat tugas serupa, sampai hafal letak ruang kerja Jungsoo.

"Kau mau pergi, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sekembalinya dari mengambil berkas. Berkas yang tidak sedikit itu berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Ini mau pergi."

"Tapi sekolahmu libur, kan?"

"Aku ada kegiatan di balai kota. Klub senam kami menjadi tamu undangan."

"Wah, itu hebat. Acara di balai kota biasanya diliput. Kau bisa masuk TV nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak berfikir akan sampai diliput.

"Kau pergi sendiri? Yeun ahjussi mengantarmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Yeun ahjussi masih cuti jadi dia pergi sendiri. "Aku naik bus ke sekolah, kami berkumpul di sana. Ke balai kotanya dengan mobil sewaan."

"Berangkat bersamaku saja. Kuantar sampai sekolahmu. Ayo."

"Jae hyung tidak buru-buru ke kantor?"

"Tidak apa. Paling juga berapa menit kesana, tidak akan membuatku kehilangan waktu seumur hidup."

Jaejoong berjalan lebih dulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Kenapa rasanya dia tersindir? Jaejoong yang orang lain saja memiliki pemikiran yang seperti itu. Mengantarnya tidak butuh banyak waktu. Hanya beberapa menit, tidak mengambil waktu berjam-jam. Kenapa kedua hyungnya tidak memiliki pemahaman yang sama? Hanya beberapa menit bersamanya, tidak akan merugikan mereka dunia akhirat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menatap sayang pada kaset yang ditanda tangani Iden K. Andai itu miliknya sendiri sayangnya harus dia serahkan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, kita diminta segera bersiap." panggil seorang temannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menyimpan kembali kaset itu ke dalam tas. Dia berencana menyerahkannya sepulang dari acara ini. Setelah menyimpan tasnya di tempat yang disediakan panitia acara, Kyuhyun segera bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya di klub senam untuk segera pergi ke aula.

Acara yang diadakan ini merangkap dengan acara amal. Termasuk mereka yang dari klub senam diminta untuk membantu membagikan sumbangan. Acara yang diadakan tiap tahun itu diliput oleh media nasional.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae keluar kamar di jam 9. menguap lebar seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. Zhou Mi menoleh sebentar melihat artisnya baru bangun, kemudian kembali menonton TV.

Berlibur di Korea diam-diam seperti ini, mereka memerlukan tempat tinggal yang aman dan nyaman. Tadinya Zhou Mi pikir dia yang akan direpotkan mencari tempat tinggal. Tapi rupanya, Donghae sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan apartemen bagus dan strategis di pusat kota, dengan penjaga 24 jam dan tidak sembarang orang tanpa ijin bisa masuk ke gedung ini.

Donghae ikut duduk di sebelah Zhou Mi. "Kau nonton apa, sih?"

"Lihat sendiri." sahut Zhou Mi ketus.

Donghae berdecak. Mengambil ponsel yang sempat dikantongi dan mengangkat kaki ke atas meja. Dia menyandarkan punggung senyaman mungkin, abai pada Zhou Mi. Managernya itu masih kesal karena dilibatkan dalam hal ini.

"Kau bisa kembali jika mau." kata Donghae masih dengan ponselnya.

Zhou Mi mendengus. "Maksudmu biar aku yang kena damprat dulu sedangkan kau bersenang-senang disini, begitu? Tidak. Aku pergi bersamamu dan akan kembali bersamamu juga."

Tawa Donghae membahana. "Ya ya."

Sejurus kemudian mereka diam, fokus pada kesibukan masing-masing. Sampai Donghae merasa lapar.

"Pesan makanan sana." perintahnya pada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi melotot. "Aku tidak tahu harus memesan dimana. Kau yang punya rencana tinggal jadi pikirkan juga bagaimana kau akan mengisis perutmu." Zhou Mi terlalu kurang ajar sebagai pegawai, tapi hanya Zhou Mi yang cocok bekerja dengan Donghae.

"Kau ini. Sukanya tingal beres. Aku kan sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Jadi kau bantu aku mengurus perut." balas Donghae memajukan mulut.

Kalimat Donghae mengingatkan Zhou Mi sesuatu, kemudian bertanya di luar topik urusan perut. "Hey Donghae, jadi ini apartemen siapa?"

Donghae tersenyum kalem. "Calon kakak iparku."

"Nona Jung?!" kaget Zhou Mi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jung Hae Jin menghindari tatapan menusuk kekasihnya. Memainkan ujung sedotan di mulut, pura-pura bersikap santai dan biasa. Tapi mata itu terus menghujam pada dirinya hingga dia menyerah.

"Casey~" rengeknya memohon.

Casey mendengus. "Dimana dia?"

Hae Jin menggeleng. Menolak memberi tahu. "Ayolah, wajar jika dia ingin bersenang-senang. Biarkan saja. Nanti kalau sudah puas juga akan kembali." ujarnya manis.

Casey menatap Hae Jin. "Dia pergi, Hae Jin-ah. Perusahaan akan mendapat masalah karena sikap seenaknya itu."

"Tapi Donghae bilang, dia mendapat ijin kok."

"Ha?!"

Hae Jin mengangguk yakin.

Casey tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Entah Donghae membodohi Hae Jin atau dia yang sedang ditikung dari berbagai pihak. Kekasihnya, Donghae dan temannya di agensi, Hangeng.

Dari pada itu, dia harus tahu dimana Hae Jin menyembunyikan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau marah? Dia akan kembali, Casey. Sayang, kita bertemu bukan untuk itu. Kau harus ikut denganku."

Kerutan di kening Casey semakin jelas. Tanda dia semakin kesal. Dia tahu apa maksud Hae Jin. Hubungannya dengan wanita itu tidak mendapat restu dari ayah Hae Jin, Mr. Jung. Lelaki tua, sebutan Heechul untuk ayah Hae Jin, kerap kali menjodohkan putrinya dengan rekanan bisnisnya yang masih lajang. Membuat Heechul ingin menyumpahi ayah Hae Jin, jika tidak ingat dia masih butuh lelaki itu untuk menikahi wanitanya.

"Masih soal itu? Ayahmu benar-benar tidak menyerah. Dia pikir aku juga akan menyerah. Ayo, pergi. Kita tunjukkan pada si tua Jung itu jika aku akan membawamu kabur, jika dia tidak memberi restu."

Hae Jin tersenyum, tapi juga sedikit kesal. Dia bangkit, menggamit lengan Heechul dan menyentaknya kecil. "Dia ayahku, sayang. Calon mertuamu."

"Ayolah, janga merajuk. Kau tahu pasti bagaimana aku."

Ya, Hae Jin tahu itu. Heechul orang yang akan berbicara ceplas-ceplos, malah cenderung kasar. Tapi Hae Jin juga tahu, lelaki itu akan bersedia merendah untuk dirinya. Heechul tipe yang seperti itu untuk orang yang disayangi.

Hubungan mereka tidak terjadi begitu saja. Mereka teman kuliah, tapi cinta tumbuh secara perlahan dan menemukan keyakinannya dnegan waktu cukup lama. Mereka bertemu, mereka berteman, mereka simpati, jatuh cinta dan akhirnya pacaran. Hae Jin juga tidak suka dengan sifat Heechul pada awalnya. Mahasiswa beasiswa yang pongah dan kasar secara verbal. Tapi di beberapa kesempatan dia melihat sendiri betapa Heechul orang yang gigih dan tidak pernah menyerah pada sesuatu. Dari sana dia mulai bersimpati. Dan cinta hadir jauh setelah mereka lulus kuliah dan menjadi rekan kerja di dunia fashion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo sudah menunggu cukup lama. Mr. Jung juga terlihat menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf Mr. Denis. Bisa kita menunggu sebentar lagi? Putriku pasti akan datang."

Jungsoo tidak lagi memaksakan senyum. Dia kecewa. Jelas saja. Bukan dirinya yang berharap pada pertemuan ini. Juga bukan dia yang memiliki keinginan. Jika bukan mengingat Mr. Jung memiliki hubungan baik dengan orang yang dihormatinya, Jungsoo lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan beberapa pertemuan bisnis dan rekan-rekannya yang lain, yang jelas jauh lebih menguntungkan.

"Maaf, Mr. Jung. Aku rasa,"

"Papa."

Ucapan Jungsoo terpotong oleh kehadiran dua orang. Seorang wanita dengan dress putih gading selutut dan seorang lelaki yang berpakaian lebih kasual. Lelaki itu membungkuk pada Mr. Jung. Namun sebaliknya raut wajah Mr. Jung berubah dingin dan kaku.

Jungsoo memperhatikan ketiganya, terlebih pada lelaki yang digamit lengan putri Mr. Jung. Senyum sinis mampir sedetik di wajah Jungsoo melihat lelaki tersebut.

"Sepertinya anda kurang berkomunikasi dengan putri anda." Jungsoo berbicara disaat Mr. Jung sedang menahan emosi.

Tiga pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. Jungsoo menatap balik mereka. Lalu berakhir pada Casey Kim. Jungsoo bangkit. "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki kekasih, nona Jung."

"Maaf, membuat anda kecewa, Mr. Denis." ucap nona Jung sopan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Bukan kehendaknya pertemuan ini terjadi. Bahkan ayahnya tahu jelas jika dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih tapi masih berfikir untuk menjodohkannya.

"Tidak. Ayahmulah yang jauh lebih kecewa." Jungsoo merapikan jasnya. "Lagipula, dalam ketidak tahuanku aku harus berada disituasi ini. Rasanya, meski bukan aku yang bersalah, aku akan mendapat kebencian."

"Tidak. Tidak." sahut nona Jung cepat-cepat. Kali ini mau tidak mau wanita itu merasa tidak enak. Ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan ayahnya bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan lelaki yang terlihat baik itu mendapatkan pandangan buruk. Maka dnegan perasaan bersalah Hae Jin menarik lengan Casey, membawanya membungkuk bersama.

Sebaliknya hal itu membuat Casey terkejut, dia membungkuk pada Jungsoo.

Sekali lagi. Dia membungkuk pada Park Jungsoo?!

Tidak!

Belum juga ada 10 detik berlalu, Casey segera membawa dirinya tegak lagi. Dia biarkan Hae Jin tetap membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hae Jin." panggil Casey akhirnya, menarik Hae Jin. Dia tidak suka membungkuk pada Jungsoo, dia juga tidak akan membirakan Hae Jin melakukan hal itu.

Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu dalam situasi ini. Baik Jungsoo maupun Casey, tidak ada yang tahu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae dan Zhou Mi menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan. Setelah melewati perdebatan, akhirnya mereka mendapat pencerahan. Browsing restauran dengan layanan pesan antar di situs web.

Lantaran kelaparan mereka makan dengan rakus . Terlebih Donghae dia bukan hanya lapar tapi juga rindu dengan segala hal di Korea. Dia memesan banyak jenis makanan Korea untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin berat badanmu akan melonjak drastis setelah ini."

Donghae hanya melirik kecil pada Zhou Mi yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Satu porsi untuk managernya itu. Dia tidak peduli jika itu tidak cukup. Toh, Zhou Mi tidak protes dengan bagiannya.

Zhou Mi meraih remote, mengganti saluran TV. TV nasional Korea, menayangkan wawancara kegiatan amal dibalai kota.

"Kenapa mereka menayangkan hal seperti ini? Cari simpati politik atau bagaimana?" gerutu Zhou Mi, dengan gemas dia mengganti channel lain, tapi jeritan Donghae membuatnya melonjak kaget.

"Kembalikan! Kembali ke channel tadi! Cepat, Cina!" seru Donghae tidak sabar.

Zhou Mi bingung tapi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Donghae daripada artisnya itu marah dan membanting TV. Begitu-begitu Donghae mengerikan saat marah. Dia sudah sering melihat Donghae yang berdebat dnegan Heechul dan berakhir merusak sesuatu.

TV kembali pada channel sebelumnya. Masih menampilkan wawancara yang tadi.

"Apa menariknya?" tanya Zhou Mi tidak berharap jawaban.

Donghaepun tidak merespon pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Matanya fokus ke layar. Bukan bukan. Bukan pada orang yang diwawancara itu. Tapi pada gerombolan di belakang orang tersebut. Segerombolan anak muda dengan seragam olah raga dari sebuah sekolah. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi. Donghae fokus pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Itu benar-benar dia!" seru Donghae senang. Tangannya menunjuk ke layar. "Zhou Mi lihat, itu fanboy ku. Amazing fanboy! Kau ingat tidak?"

Zhou Mi menatap heran Donghae. Lelaki disisinya itu tersenyum lebar seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Belum lagi apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Sejak kapan Donghae mengingat wajah fans nya? Dia mungkin mencintai fansnya. Tapi bukan secara individual. Fans bisa mengingat baik wajah idolnya, tapi belum tentu tidak sebaliknya. Jika saja fansnya tidak membawa spanduk dengan wajahnya, dia tidak akan tahu itu dalah fansnya, atau saat mereka muncul dan meanjeritkan namanya dengan wajah kegirangan.

"Tidak." jawab Zhou Mi, beranjak berdiri lalu ke dapur. Dia lebih baik menghindar dari kekonyolan Donghae.

Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak berhenti sampai disitu. "Itu yang datang di acara fansign usai konser. Masa kau tidak ingat? Namanya Eunhyuk."

Zhou Mi yang sedang minum, tersedak seketika. "Ka agt." air keluar dari hidung Zhou Mi. Dongahe meringis ngilu, dia tahu rasanya sakit saat tersedak seperti itu.

"Ka ught kau tahu namanya?!" tanya Zhou Mi kesakitan. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan matanya berair. Zhou Mi mengurut beberapa tissue dan berusaha mengeluarkan sisa air di saluran hidungnya. Sial, pangkal tenggorokannya ikut perih.

"Ya." jawab Donghae merasa geli dengan penderitaan Zhou Mi. "Aku menulis namanya di album dan kutanda tangani. Kenapa, sih? kau serakus itu pada air? Nanti kupesankan galon." ujar Donghae mengejek lalu memutar duduknya kembali menghadap TV. Tapi wawancara itu sudah berakhir. Beralih ke acara lain. Donghae jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah fanboynya lagi. Mendengus kecewa.

Zhou Mi masih bengong di tempatnya. Melihat bagaimana Donghae memasang wajah lesu saat liputan itu sudah berganti dengan yang lain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mr. Jung pergi menyeret putrinya. Casey tetap berada disana. Berhadapan dengan Jungsoo. Menatap sinis lelaki itu. Sedangkan Jungsoo bersikap tenang.

Casey mendengus keras. Menarik kursi yang bisa dijangkaunya dan duduk berpangku kaki. "Aku tidak mengerti Jungsoo, tapi bisa kau tidak mengganggu hidupku?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku datang atas undangan Mr. Jung. Dia yang ingin aku ikut campur. Siapa yang tahu itu dirimu."

"Jadi kau tidak suka Hae Jin? Lalu untuk apa kau datang, brengsek!"

"Pekerjaan." jawab Jungsoo kalem.

Casey mencebik dingin. "Kau memalukan. Bahkan alasanmu pun tidak lebih dari uang."

Wajah Jungsoo tetap tenang, tapi tangan diatas lututnya mengepal keras. Sejak awal dia berusaha untuk tidak memaki atau memukul wajah yang tidak pernah dia harapkan. Bahkan jika Heechul adalah orang terakhir yang bisa dia temui didunai ini.

Casey menyeringai meremehkan. Menatap malas pada Jungsoo. "Berapa banyak orang yang kau jilat hingga kau bisa merangkak sejauh ini, he? Hidupmu sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan ketika kau muda. Kau menjilat ujung sepatu orang lain. Kurasa itu warisan dari ayahmu."

"Kim Heechul." desis Jungsoo geram. Emosinya meluap seketika. Jungsoo tidak suka jika sudah menyangkut ayahnya. Kenapa melibatkan orang yang bahkan sudah tidak ada di dunia. "Jaga mulutmu. Kau tidak pernah tahu batasanmu. Mulut bahkan hatimu itu, tidak pernah memandang baik pada orang lain. Jadi tutup mulutmu. Jangan sampai aku menghinamu disini."

Heechul tersenyum semakin sinis. "Kau sudah menghinaku sejak awal. Pertama yang dilakukan ayahmu. Kedua yang kau lakukan kepadaku. Ketiga nasib kalian yang buruk. Tidak ada hal baik dari kalian." Heechul menurunkan kakinya, bangkit berdiri. Menatap rendah pada Jungsoo. "Aku bisa toleran pada eomma Kim, dan melimpahkan semua kebencian itu kepada kalian. Kuharap ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Jaga langkahmu, jangan pernah mengambil satu langkah saja mendekatiku. Aku pernah membalasmu sewaktu dulu, bukan. Kuharap itu tidak pernah kau lupakan."

Casey melangkah lebar. Pergi dari restaurant ternama kota New York. Meninggalkan Jungsoo di belakang. Duduk panas di kursinya. Wajah merah, marah, benci dan sakit hati.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Menurutmu apa aku akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Jika bertemu mau apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Lagipula itu tidak mungkin."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Zhou Mi aku percaya dengan Tuhan."

"Aku juga percaya. Tapi aku lebih realistis. Yakinlah, tidak mungkin."

Zhou Mi menghentikan perdebatan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Merebahkan diri di sofa panjang itu setelah Donghae berpindah ke single sofa. Menghidupkan ponselnya yang dia matikan sejak semalam. Alasannya dia takut kakak setan Donghae menerornya. Tapi setelah melepas kartu SIM nya dia merasa aman lagi menghidupkan ponsel. "Apa Casey hyung sudah menghubungimu?"

Donghae angkat bahu. "Aku melepas kartuku dan menggantinya dengan kartu baru."

"Kau bahkan sudah mempersiapkan itu. Lalu kartu untukku mana?" todong Zhou Mi.

Donghae menjulurkan lidah. "Aku tidak membeli untukmu."

"Aish. Jika kau keluar belikan untukku. Aku harus tetap menghubungi perusahaan, agar aman."

"Keluar saja sendiri."

"Malas. Kau, kan yang berlibur. Keluar sana. Kenapa malah berdiam disini."

Donghae tidak lupa tujuannya satu itu. Tapi keluar saat siang itu berisiko. Dirinya yang sedang berada di Korea ini adalah rahasia bahkan fansnya pun tidak boleh tahu. Jadi dia menunggu gelap baru akan keluar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ini obat terakhir yang Kyuhyun punya. Dia harus pergi ke apotik dan menebus obatnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. Menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang halte. Dia sendirian di halte tersebut, menunggu bus yang menuju daerah perumahannya. Sudah satu jam dia disana. Dia lelah dan sedikit pusing, meski sudah menelan obatnya.

Hari ini melelahkan. Dari pagi dia belum berisitirahat. Acara di balai kota berlangsung hingga sore. Lalu ke rumah Eunhyuk untuk menyerahkan kaset album Iden K. Di rumah Eunhyuk dia disambut dengan baik. Nyonya Lee ramah dan sedikit cerewet, seperti yang Eunhyuk bilang, tapi suasana rumah keluarga Lee menyenangkan. Rasanya ramai. Ditambah Eunhyuk dan Jinki yang rupanya sering berdebat di dalam rumah. Dia ikut makan malam disana. Menerima dan menelan apapun yang disuguhkan.

Dia melanggar dietnya hari ini, mengingat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tidak ada rasa menyesal. Rumah itu hangat dan ceria, dia betah sebenarnya. Sayang, dia harus pulang karena sudah sangat gelap. Kibum pulang besok, jadi dia ingin berada di rumah.

Kyuhyun melihat jam di ponselnya. Jam 10. mengeratkan jaketnya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengantuk. Memejamkan mata sebentar, berharap pusingnya hilang.

Baru sebentar memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun membuka mata, mengintip sedikit.

Pria yang aneh. Saat malam, suhu memang akan lebih rendah dari siang hari, sekalipun musim panas, apalagi sudah selarut ini. Tapi dengan pakaian seperti itu, apa orang disebelahnya tidak merasa gerah? Mantel yang tebal dan terlihat berat, syal yang dililitkan sampai ke kepala dan kaca mata hitam.

Astaga!

Kyuhyun melebarkan mata saat sebuah pemikiran gila mampir, merenggut ranselnya dia segera bangkit dari duduk. Orang berpenampilan seaneh itu pasti orang yang ada apa-apanya. Mencurigakan. Pasti penjahat! pikir Kyuhyun untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia sudah hampir pergi namun lengannya ditahan. Kyuhyun membeku.

"Hallo." suara lelaki itu terdengar aneh dibalik syal.

Kyuhyun befikir akan memukul lelaki itu dan segera kabur.

"Maaf, aku tersesat."

Modus!

Kyuhyun menyentak lengannya keras, melepaskan diri dari lelaki asing itu. Begitu terlepas dia langsung berlari. Tapi lelaki aneh itu mengejarnya. Semakin cepat Kyuhyun mengayun kaki, semakin cepat pula lelaki itu berlari. Hingga Kyuhyun tersusul dan tertangkap.

"Hey! Jangan berlari lagi!" tahan lelaki aneh itu. Nafasnya terdengar berat apalagi dengan syal yang melilit kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak jauh beda, dia merasa semakin pusing. Dia tidak melawan saat dirinya dibawa ke tempat yang lebih terang. Sudah lemas.

"Ini aku." ujar lelaki itu mulai membuka syalnya. "Lihat wajah ini. Aku idolamu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu dibawah penerangan lampu jalan kemudian matanya membola.

"Iden K?!" seru Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini. Siapa bilang tidak mungkin. Ah Zhou Mi seorang skeptis. Buktinya, belum habis hari, dia sudah bertemu dengan amazing fanboy-nya. Meski harus dengan kejar-kejaran.

"Aku benar-benar tersesat." ujar Donghae setelah memberi penjelasan.

Ini takdir, meski sedikit Donghae pernah berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengan 'Eunhyuk'.

"Coba, lihat. Aku ingin ke tempat ini."

Kyuhyun melihat ponsel Iden K. "Kembali saja ke halte tadi. Lalu,"

Iden K mengeleng berkali-kali. "Aku tidak akan paham! Begini saja, kau ikut denganku! Jadi pemanduku!"

"Huaaa!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat Donghae menariknya begitu saja. "Hey, tunggu! Aku mau pulang!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hahahaha aigo aku merindukan hal ini!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana artis itu menikmati dunianya. Dirinya dan permainan yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Iden K dengan tampilan lebih wajar, menurutnya, dengan topi dan masker, terus bergerak mengikuti navigasi komputer di panel dance. Meski dengan masker dia tertawa dengan keras. Matanya menyipit setiap kali dia tertawa.

Menghela nafas panjang, mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut, Kyuhyun merasa dia harus segera pulang. Bukan menemani artis yang ingin bebas. Entah dia kabur dari managernya atau memang ini waktu free untuk artis itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menebak salah satunya. Dia sudah merasa terjebak dengan bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

Meski tidak terpungkiri, Kyuhyun senang bertemu lagi dengan Donghae. Tapi, 'Eunhyuk', kenapa Donghae bisa menganggapnya 'Eunhyuk'? Dia Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, tidak bisakah Donghae mengingat dirinya?

"Eunhyuk-ssi, kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo, ikut main denganku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Err Iden-ssi."

"Anni anniyeo, Donghae. Panggil aku dengan Donghae."

Kyuhyun termangu mendengar nama tersebut, tangannya menggenggam di dalam saku.

"Wae?" Donghae merespon saat Kyuhyun diam. Dia turun dari panel bermain, menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. "Eunhyuk-ssi? Gweanchana?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Menahan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Rasa tidak nyaman tubuhnya terabaikan oleh gejolak didada.

Donghae jadi khawatir. Dia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau sakit? Atau kau lapar? Eunhyuk-ssi, cha kita cari tempat makan. Gweanchana, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Kyuhyun menepis kasar kedua lengan Donghae. Donghae terkejut, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot aneh. Seperti sedih dan terluka? Kenapa? Apa dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan?

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Sejak tadi dia dipanggil Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk. Sejak mereka akhirnya bicara setelah kejadian kejar-kejar itu, Donghae terus-terusan memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Tidak ingatkah Donghae? Ini dia, Kyuhyun. Adiknya.

"Kau menghafal nama itu?" miris Kyuhyun bertanya. "Kau bisa mengingatnya hanya dengan sekali dengar. Bagaimana denganku?! Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku!"

Donghae tidak mengerti sekarang. Kyuhyun berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Bukankah dia sudah mengingat 'Eunhyuk' dengan baik? Dia mengingat wajah 'Eunhyuk' ini. Kenapa dia mengatakan jika dirinya tidak mengingatnya?

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan pasti. Cha. Aku akan metraktirmu! Makan sepuasmu!" Donghae meraih lengan Kyuhyun. Menggandeng pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, meninggalkan game zone dan mencari tempat makan terdekat.

Kyuhyun diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan barusan? Kenapa dia bisa lepas kontrol? Tentu saja Donghae tidak mengingatnya. Dia dikenal sebagai Eunhyuk. Donghae salah paham. Mengira dirinya Eunhyuk dari konser waktu itu.

Tapi bukankah Donghae cukup jeli? Dia bisa mengingat dirinya dengan satu kali melihat. Mengingat namanya sebagai Eunhyuk. Jadi bolehkah dia berharap? Kyuhyun kecil dulu sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Meski sedikit, pasti ada yang membuat Donghae ingat.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ini." kata Kyuhyun saat mereka menghabiskan separuh makanan.

Donghae menatapnya. Dia melepas maskernya saat makan, namun topinya lebih diturunkan. Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan itu, mengingatkannya saat dia keluar dengan Kibum. Maka, Kyuhyun menarik lepas topi yang menutupi separuh wajah Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae berusaha mengambil kembali topinya tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menjauhkan benda berwarna hitam itu.

"Tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu! Tidak semua penduduk Korea mengenalmu sebagai artis. Ini sudah cukup sepi, lihat sekelilingmu, pabbo!" beberapa menit lagi tengah malam. Tempat yang mereka kunjungi pun sebentar lagi akan tutup.

Donghae melotot mendengar cercaan Kyuhyun. Dia disebut bodoh oleh fansnya? Sulit dipercaya. Tapi Donghae menurut juga, melihat sekeliling yang rupanya memang sepi. Dia meringis, membenarkan. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah kurang ajar. Kau penduduk Korea, bukan? Seharusnya kau lebih sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

Mendesah, Kyuhyun menjawab. "Mian." katanya tidak serius.

"Lagipula tingkahmu tidak seperti seorang fans." gumam Donghae kembali mengaduk makanannya. "Kau benar-benar akan pulang setelah makan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah menemanimu hampir dua jam ini. Aku seorang pelajar, berkeliaran hingga tengah malam hanya untuk menemani artis kabur sepertimu. Kau merugikan aku."

"Kau perhitungan sekali. Kejamnya~"

Kyuhyun mengedik bahu acuh.

"Aku melihatmu di TV hari ini."

"Aku bukan artis." sahut Kyuhyun sarkas.

Kesinisan Kyuhyun itu mengingatkan Donghae pada Zhou Mi, managernya itu hampir tidak pernah bersikap sopan kepadanya. Berbicara sesukanya dan suka berdebat juga. "Memang bukan. Aku melihatmu di sebuah acara. Juga bukan kau tokoh utamanya." balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencebik. Pasti yang dimaksud acara di balai kota hari ini. Mungkin tidak sengaja tersorot kamera.

"Aku tidak kabur. Aku sedang berlibur."

"Kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke negaramu, kan?" yang Kyuhyun tahu seperti itu. Tidak ada artikel yang mengatakan Iden K berlibur usai konser.

"Hey, aku masih warga Korea, tahu! Ini liburan rahasia. Jadi kau juga harus diam." Donghae menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. "Ini rahasia besar. Aku akan mendapat masalah jika ketahuan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Naif sekali. Aku bisa menghasilkan uang dari ini. Kau tidak berfikir aku baik, kan?"

Wajah Donghae pucat. "H-hey~ tidak boleh seperti itu. Memeras idol itu bukan perbuatan seorang fan."

Kyuhyun berdecih. Menurunkan tangan, memakan makanannya.

Donghae menelan ludah. Bisa gawat jika keberadaannya jadi informasi publik. Heechul bisa menyeretnya balik sebelum dia menemui Kyuhyunnya. Dia bahkan belum memulai pencarian. Kibum sialan! Jungsoo brengsek! umpat Donghae menyalahkan kedua saudara tirinya. Karena merekalah dia tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja padaku?" Donghae memasukkan bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya. Melahapnya banyak-banyak. Ide itu terlintas begitu saja.

"Maksudmu?"

"Euhm! Jadi pendampingku selama liburan. Dengan begitu kau juga akan dapat uang."

"Pendamping?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia mulai antusias saat 'Eunhyuk' terlihat tertarik. "Jangan khawatir, gajinya pantas. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu memerasku. Ayolah, kau tidak akan rugi. Bukankah ini bisa disebut keberuntungan seorang fans? Kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini lain kali."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan piringnya, meneguk minumnya hingga tandas. Acara makannya sudah selesai. "Kalau sudah selesai aku pulang sekarang. Bayar ini kau bilang akan metraktirku." Kyuhyun akan bangkit tapi Donghae memegangi lengannya.

"Bilang setuju, baru aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Siapa yang mau terus-terusan keluar denganmu!"

"Apa benar kau fansku?" Donghae memandangnya curiga. Kyuhyun kicep. Mengerang frustasi akhirnya dia setuju. Donghae berseru kegirangan. Menengadahkan tangan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak paham.

"Handphone."

"Punyaku?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya terpaksa saat Donghae tidak juga menurunkan tangan menyerah.

Begitu ponsel di tangannya, Donghae langsung mengutak atik benda putih itu. Melakukan misscall ke ponselnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun paham apa yang dilakukan artis di depannya. Melihat ponsel Donghae sendiri bergetar, artinya nomornya sudah masuk di ponsel Donghae.

"Selesai." Donghae mengembalikkan ponsel Kyuhyun. Lalu memeriksa ponselnya sendiri, menyimpan nomor Kyuhyun yang masuk. "Simpan juga nomorku. Kim Donghae yang tampan. Mulai malam ini kau pendampingku. Tolong pinjamkan keberuntunganmu, ne Eunhyuk-ah?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dibuat tertegun. Donghae menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Mengambil topi yang diletakkan Kyuhyun diujung meja kemudian memakainya. "Cha aku juga selesai." Donghae beranjak pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka.

"Kim Donghae." ucap Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Dia tersenyum kecut. "Jadi kau tidak lupa siapa dirimu. Tapi kenapa tidak mengingatku?"

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kibum mengusap belakang leher, meregangkan otot lehernya ke kanan ke kiri. Seorang asisten menurunkan koper Kibum dibantu Henry.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjemputmu siang nanti." Henry menepuk bahu Kibum, mengingatkan meeting nanti siang dengan perusahaan brand pakaian.

"Heum." sahut Kibum.

Henry kembali masuk ke dalam mobil perusahaan. Kibum tidak menunggu mereka pergi, dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Seorang maid datang menyapa dan membantunya membawa koper ke kamarnya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Tuan muda masih di kamarnya. Yeun ahjumma ada disana tadi."

"Yeun ahjumma sudah kembali?"

"Ya. Pagi tadi tuan Kibum." mereka sampai di kamar Kibum. Maid itu meletakkan koper di dekat lemari. "Tuan ingin saya menyiapkan air hangat?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau urus koperku saja. Yang hitam itu pakaian kotor. Koper putih pakaian bersih. Ada beberapa pakaian yang masih dalam pack plastik, kau cuci itu dulu dan bawa ke tempat Kyuhyun."

"Baik tuan." maid itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kibum. Kibum sendiri masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hueeek! Cough cough! Huek!

Yeun ahjumma meringis, merasa ikut ngilu. Tangannya masih mengurut tengkuk Kyuhyun. Mereka di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berjongkok dengan tubuh bergetar di depan closet duduk. Mual terus datang, tapi sudah tidak ada yang keluar selain lendir.

"Tuan muda, sudah? Kita kembali ke kasur." Yeun ahjumma beranjak, membuka lemari gantung di kamar mandi tersebut. Mengambil handuk ukuran kecil dan membasahinya di bawah keran wastafel. Lalu digunakannya untuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun. Dia juga meminta Kyuhyun berkumur yang dilakukan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Yeun ahjumma melihatnya cemas. Tubuh majikannya basah, gemetar dan seperti tidak bertenaga. Dia membantunya untuk bangun, tapi kaki Kyuhyun begitu lemah seperti tidak berotot.

"Ahjumma.." panggil Kyuhyun lirih. "Panggil Yeun ahjussi saja. Aku tidak bisa berdiri." ujar Kyuhyun memerintah.

"Baik. Tuan muda, bertahan ya. Setelah nanti kuganti pakaianmu, kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Yeun ahjumma segera berlari pergi. Kyuhyun memandang ambang pintu yang tidak jauh. Tapi rasanya terlalu jauh untuknya. Matanya menatap sayu. Dia benci keadaannya.

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepala di atas tangan. Air matanya berurai antara rasa sakit dan pedih menghadapi keadaan dirinya. Dia merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berguna. Kakinya, lunglai tanpa daya.

Kemudian dia merasa seseorang datang, mengangkat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan melihat Kibum menatapnya cemas.

"Kibum hyung…" Kyuhyun merenggut baju depan Kibum. Merematnya kuat. "Tolong aku. Tolong aku, hyung. Aku tidak mau mati."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum tidak hendak melangkah. Tubuh Kyuhyun berada di kedua lengannya. Terlalu ringan untuk menjadi beban. Wajahnya pucat, basah oleh keringat, bibirnya merah gelap.

Dia baru selesai mandi saat dilihatnya Yeun ahjumma berlari tergopoh melewati depan kamarnya. Pintunya terbuka saat itu, maidnya juga masih disana membereskan pakaiannya. Dia bertanya kenapa dan Yeun ahjumma menjawab takut serta kalut.

Saat mendengar Kyuhyun sakit, Kibum tidak menunggu kalimat itu usai untuk segera pergi ke kamar sang adik. Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lebar hingga dia menjangkau kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun disana. Bersimpuh di lantai dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di tepian closet. Kibum juga mendengar suara isakan lemah.

Tanpa suara heboh, Kibum melangkah masuk. Meraih punggung Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tangannya yang lain di kaki Kyuhyun. Sekali sentakan dia mampu mengangkat adiknya tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Wajah itu mendongak. Menatap Kibum dengan sayu. "Kibum hyung." suaranya sangat kecil, memanggil. Baju depannya di remat. Air mata mengalir dari dua manik hitam Kyuhyun.

Adiknya menangis! Dengan wajah sakit dan menyedihkan.

"Tolong aku. Tolong aku, hyung. Aku tidak mau mati."

Kibum tertegun. Rintihan itu lemah namun sarat akan ketakutan. Kibum tahu itu, tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam sejumput bajunya pun bergetar.

Kenapa?

Kibum tertegun tidak mengeti. Dia kalut tapi juga bingung.

"Tuan Kibum, kita harus mengganti pakaian tuan muda. Kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." tegur Yeun ahjumma yang sejak tadi berada disana, menyadarkan Kibum dari kebodohannya. Kibum menatap linglung pada Yeun ahjumma, lalu kembali melihat ke bawah, pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Kibum saat dilihatnya sang adik tengah memejamkan mata. Dia takut adiknya pingsan, tapi tangan Kyuhyun masih meremas bajunya, pertanda dia masih sadar.

Kibum melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Langsung menuju ke kasur. Meletakkan Kyuhyun di sana. Yeun ahjuma tengah mengambil pakaian kering di lemari.

"Aku saja." Kibum mengambil pakaian di tangan Yeun ahjumma. "Minta Yeun ahjussi mengeluarkan mobilku. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit."

Yeun ahjumma hanya mengangguk lalu pergi untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh Kibum.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jaejoong berpikir untuk mengembalikan berkas yang pernah terbawa olehnya. Tapi belum dia lakukan. Dia di ruangan Jungsoo, duduk di sofa memandangi dua berkas berbeda di atas meja. Keduanya terbuka.

Rasanya Jaejoong paham sekarang. Bukan Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel, menghubungi Jungsoo.

"Presdir." sapa Jaejoong pertama.

'Kau dapatkan surat tanahnya?'

"Ya. Beruntung pihak bank menerima penebusan dari anda. Mereka menerima penjelasan anda sebagai kerabat Kim Yesung."

'Bagus. Kau sudah menemui kontraktor?'

"Ya. Mereka bisa memulai pembangunan sesuai waktunya."

'Aku akan sampai besok malam.'

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Presdir, aku ingin meminta maaf."

'Ada pekerjaanmu yang tidak beres?' tebak Jungsoo. Dia mengenal Jaejoong sebagai teman sebelumnya, bukan pegawai. Mereka berada di perusahaan yang sama saat Jungsoo baru memulai dunia kerja. Dia dan Jaejoong adalah teman. Jaejoong juga adalah saksi bagaimana dirinya dipermalukan diperusahaan tersebut hingga dia berhasil membuktikan diri. Jaejoong adalah teman setia, maka saat dirinya bisa membangun perusahaan sendiri, dimintanya Jaejoong menjadi tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan bicara sebagai teman, Jungsoo."

'Ya.' senyum Jungsoo kecil. 'Aku sedang kesal, kau tahu. Aku bertemu Heechul kemarin.'

Jaejoong cukup terkejut, dia tahu hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Jungsoo dengan Heechul. "Apa sebaiknya aku bicara saat kau kembali?"

'Tidak, bicara saja. Kenapa?'

"Aku melakukan yang kau perintahkan. Aku mengambil berkas kantor di rumahmu. Aku asal ambil, semuanya diatas meja aku bawa. Kau bilang sudah menumpuknya jadi satu. Tapi,"

'Apa ada berkas yang hilang?'

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu." Jaejoong menatap pada berkas kesehatan Kyuhyun. "Entah bagaimana, tapi kurasa kau meletakkannya sembarangan. Berkas rumah sakit Kyuhyun ikut terbawa."

'Berkas apa?'

"Berkas Rumah Sakit. Itu milik Kyuhyun."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Di kamar hotelnya, Jungsoo duduk di tepian ranjangnya. "Jaejoong, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak memiliki berkas seperti itu. Sakit? Kyuhyun sakit maksudmu?"

'Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kau sudah tahu. Berkas ini ada di kamarmu, jadi aku pikir kau sudah tahu."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu berkas kesehatan yang sedang kau bicarakan." elak Jungsoo jujur. Dia memang tidak tahu apapun.

'Jungsoo." Jaejoong memanggil pelan. Matanya menerawang. Jika Jungsoo pun tidak tahu, berarti memang berkas itu belum dilihat Jungsoo. Perihal bagaimana berkas itu sampai di kamarnya, mungkinkah Kyuhyun sendiri yang meletakkannya disana? "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Mungkin pamanmu meminjam uang untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun.'

Jungsoo meremas ponselnya. Jaejoong masih berbicara.

'Apa kau cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Jungsoo? Jika kau sampai tidak tahu, mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha mengatakannya. Dia mungkin meletakkannya sendiri disana. Leukimia. Itu pernyakit serius, Jungsoo."

Jungsoo menjatuhkan ponselnya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _Leukimia….._

"Sejak kapan?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun sakit. Leukimia, Jaejoong bilang. Dia tidak tahu. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu. Kenapa?

Jungsoo tidak bisa berfikir. Pikirannya kacau. Sama seperti saat dia mendapati kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya dan ibu tirinya. Sama seperti waktu itu. Keadaan menjadi kacau setelahnya.

 _Apa kau cukup dekat dengan Kyuhyun, Jungsoo?_

Pertanyaan Jaejoong terulang di pikirannya yang kacau. Menohok hati dan kesadarannya. Mendesak air matanya keluar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Aku takut._

 _Aku tidak ingin sendiri._

 _Aku tidak mau sendirian. Sakit sendiri, mati sendiri, itu menyedihkan._

 _Paman, kenapa pergi? Kau yang berjanji sejak awal. Tapi kenapa meninggalkanku? Lihatlah, aku kesakitan. Kau tidak cemas? Tidak mau mengurusku lagi?_

 _Paman…._

Itu hanya mimpi. Tapi rasanya nyata, Yesung memeluknya dari belakang. Merengkuh badannya dalam kehangatan. 'Paman disini. Selalu menemanimu. Jangan marah.' Suara Yesung berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

Tes.

'Jangan menangis.'

'Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bersamamu saja.'

'Kau tidak ingin bersama hyungmu? Kau baru sebentar bersama mereka. Kau yakin tidak ingin bahagia bersama mereka?'

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Memeluk tangan Yesung di depannya. Dia terisak. 'Tidak ada yang bersamaku, paman. Tidak ada yang melihatku.'

Dalam kabut air mata, Kyuhyun menunjuk ke depan. Memberitahu pamannya ada seorang anak yang berjongkok sendirian. Tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Langit dan daratan tidak berbeda. Gelap, suram dan dingin. Anak itu sendirian, memeluk kedua lututnya dan bergumam frustasi. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang datang menguatkannya.

Anak itu menangis, tapi hati Kyuhyun yang merasakan sakit dan sedih. Karena sosok kecil itu adalah refleksi dirinya.

Yesung mengulas senyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun. 'Kau melihat yang menyedihkan, nak. Jangan seperti itu. Kau perlu menyenangkan diri sendiri, dengan keyakinan dan kekuatanmu.'

Yesung mengecup kepala Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

TBC

Friday, January 6, 2017

10:05 PM

Sunday, January 1, 2017

10:06 PM

Saturday, July 15, 2017

6:57 PM

Akhirnya bisa log in juga hehehehe

Chapter ini ada beberapa scene yang membuat saya menyerah untuk memikirkannya. Huhuhu jadi dibiarkan tetap seperti itu. Maaf, ya jadi seadanya saja.

Semoga tetap menghibur kalian.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	12. Chapter 12

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 12_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Sudah sedari sore tadi Donghae berusaha menghubungi pegawai barunya, si 'Eunhyuk'. Tapi satupun usahanya tidak mendapat balasan. Saat hari beranjak gelap Donghae mulai kesal. Rencana untuk keluar malan ini batal. Menggeletakkan ponsel, melepas atribut penyamaran, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Tepat saat Zhou Mi masuk.

"Hey, Donghae aku ada kabar." ucap Zhou Mi melepas topi dan kacamata frame bening yang dia pakai untuk keluar hari ini. Semua itu diletakkan di meja ruang tamu.

"Katakan saja." sahut Donghae kurang minat. Berlalu masuk ke dapur, menuang jus.

Zhou Mi menyusul. Duduk di kursi mini bar. Bertanya heran melihat wajah kusut artisnya, "ada apa dengan moodmu?"

"Tidak penting." sahut Donghae ketus. Menenggak jus yang dia tuang hanya sebatas setengah gelas. "Kabar apa yang kau bawa?"

Zhou Mi mengetukkan jari. "Aku dapat nomor Brian."

Donghae meletakkan gelasnya dengan cepat. Bunyi benturannya terdengar nyaring dan jelas. Menunjukkan betapa antusiasnya Donghae atas kabar tersebut. "Kau yakin? Kau dapat dari sumber terpercaya, kan?" dia memang menyuruh Zhou Mi untuk mencari nomor pribadi Brian.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Zhou Mi merogoh ponselnya sendiri. "Akan kusalin ke ponselmu." ujar Zhou Mi seraya menodongkan tangan.

Donghae berlari ke kamar lalu kembali dengan cepat. Menyerahkan ponselnya dan membiarkan Zhou Mi memasukkan nomor Kibum ke dalamnya.

"Kau yakin akan berbicara dengannya?"

"Aku harus bertemu adikku," tekad Donghae.

"Oh ya." Zhou Mi meletakkan kedua ponsel tersebut. Mengalihkan tanya pada topik lain, "kau tidak keluar malam ini?"

Donghae meniup udara keluar. "Dia tidak bisa kuhubungi."

"Dia?" alis Zhou Mi terangkat tidak paham.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya. "Anak yang kuceritan kemarin."

Mulut zhou Mi terbuka, mengangguk. Ya, dia sudah dengar soal itu. Donghae membanggakan takdirnya kemarin malam. Pertemuan yang tidak mungkin menurutnya, malah terjadi.

"Ya. Kuharap takdir juga berpihak padamu soal adikmu."

Donghae mengalihkan mata dari ponsel ke wajah Zhou Mi, managernya mengajak berdebat lagi, rupanya. "Zhou mi, jangan terlalu mengejekku. Aku akan menemukan adikku, pasti."

"Semoga. Sebelum Rabu nanti."

"Apa maksdumu?" Donghae menatap serius kali ini. Menerka sebuah maksud dari ucapan Zhou Mi yang seolah memberinya isyarat sesuatu terjadi di hari Rabu. "Ada apa dengan Rabu? Jangan bilang kalau aku kembali hari itu."

Zhou Mi mengangguk. Donghae menahan nafas. "Han ge tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

"Kakakmu sudah tahu! Hangeng gege berada dalam tekanan juga. Kau tidak bisa egois. Ketemu atau tidak, kau kembali Rabu nanti. Tiket kupesan."

"Zhou Mi!"

"Jangan berseru padaku, Donghae! Aku juga bekerja! Dewasalah!"

"Kau bekerja pada kerabatmu sendiri! Bicaralah pada mereka. Ucapanmu pasti didengar!"

"Jangan memanfaatkan posisiku dalam keluarga Han." Zhou Mi memperingati. "Jangan seperti kakakmu sialan!"

"Setidaknya Heechul hyung memiliki Hangeng ge yang mendukungnya!"

Zhou Mi diam. Tidak percaya Donghae membandingkan dirinya dengan Hangeng dalam kalimat tersiratnya barusan. Oke, mereka tidak berteman. Hanya dekat lantaran manager dan artis.

Menghela nafas, dia berusaha tidak terpancing marah. "Dengar Iden. Aku bukan Han ge. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kau tidak akan mendapat keuntungan dariku. Tapi jika kau mau mendengarku, kita akan kembali Rabu nanti. Pasti ada kesempatan lain." Zhou Mi bangkit. Mengambil ponselnya, menepuk lengan Donghae dua kali sebelum berlalu.

Donghae mengusap kepalanya gusar. Sial! Sial! Rutuknya berulang kali.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hangeng mengusap bibirnya. Apa keputusannya sudah benar? Heechul temannya. tentu dia akan membantu. Dia sudah melakukannya sejak lama. Membiarkan Heechul ikut campur dalam kontrak-kontrak Donghae. Mengetahui jadwal Donghae. Bahkan menjegal segala macam pengajuan kerja yang berasal dari Korea.

Dia tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Heechul seolah takut adiknya ke Korea. Tapi Donghae sebaliknya, mati-matian ingin ke Korea. Hangeng melakukan semua yang diminta Heechul, karena lelaki itu adalah teman baiknya. Tapi Donghae pun tidak menyerah. Dia terus meminta agar dirinya bisa bekerja di Korea, tanpa tahu semua kontrak kerja yang datang telah dihitamkan kakaknya.

"Han."

"Ne, papa?" Hangeng bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Terkejut.

Entah sejak kapan atasannya, yang adalah papanya sendiri, sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku perlu bicara, denganmu."

"E-iya," jawabnya masih dalam keterkejutan. Baru saat ayahnya akan berlalu, Hangeng buru-buru bertanya, "masalah apa papa?"

Namun akhirnya diam saat dilihatnya sang ayah menatapnya dalam. Raut wajahnya tidak biasa. Dia rasanya paham aura ayahnya kali ini. Karenanya begitu sang ayah pergi, Hangeng menjatuhkan diri, duduk lemas.

"Casey, masalah apa yang kau bawa ini." mendengus pasrah, Hangeng bangkit setelah beberapa saat. Pergi untuk menemui ayahnya di ruangan pemimpin.

Saat dirinya memita ijin masuk ke ruangan pemimpin, sudah ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Asisten sang ayah, yang hampir seusia ayahnya, namun kemudian pamit pergi sedetik setelah dirinya masuk.

"Duduk," perintah tuan Tan yang posisi kursinya miring 45 derajat dari sudut meja. Lelaki beruban itu menatap ke dinding kaca di sisi terluar ruangannya. Entah melihat apa, tapi Hangeng merasa terintimidasi dari suaranya.

Hangeng duduk seperti yang diperintahkan. Tidak berani mengangkat wajah, padahal sudah mati-matian bersikap biasa. Kelakuannya mirip orang yang kejahatannya terbongkar. Terjepit dan takut.

"Menurutmu perusahaan ini apa, Han?" suara tuan Tan lebih rileks, tapi Hangeng masih merinding.

Hangeng tidak menjawab. Bergeming kaku di kursinya. Tuan Han memutar kursi, menatap putranya yang menunduk dalam. Melihatnya, tuan Han tahu putranya menyadari apa yang dia ketahui.

Menarik nafas dalam, tuan Tan menatap tidak paham pada sang anak. "Kau tetap anakku yang membanggakan. Walau tidak terhitung berapa banyak kerugian karena kesetiakawananmu."

Hangeng meremas tangannya. Benar bukan, jika ayahnya sudah tahu apa yang dia lakukan selama ini dengan Heechul. Pertemananya dengan Heechul sedang disinggung. "Maaf, papa," ungkapnya tidak mengelak. "Tapi aku berusaha agar kita mendapat lebih banyak keuntungan. Jadi kerugian itu,"

"Ya, benar," sergah tuan Tan hingga Hangeng kembali menutup mulut. "Kau gigih mencari kerja sama lain agar Iden bisa lebih berguna untuk perusahaan. Dia berharga, bahkan jika dia tidak dikenal Korea."

Hangeng tidak membalas, seperti yang diharapkan tuan Tan, agar dia bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau mengecewakanku dalam sudut pandang lain. Mendukung temanmu, kau menusuk papamu dan keluarga temanmu itu. Kau menguji kepercayaan, Hangeng. Apa yang kau dapat dari itu?"

Tidak ada. Karena Hangeng tidak berharap apapun dari semua yang dia lakukan. Dia hanya, membantu. Tapi membantu pun untuk apa? Selain melakukan sebuah kejahatan, menusuk ayah sendiri dan melukai kebebasan Iden, Hangeng tidak melihat hal baik. Heechul tetap pada keposesifannya yang absurd.

Sampai di titik mana dia mulai bertanya-tanya dan meragu. Lalu menerima permintaan konser di Korea, bahkan memberi hari bebas Iden.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, papa. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." janji Hangng pada tuan Tan juga pada dirinya sendiri. Keraguannya semakin menjadi dan keputusannya untuk tidak lagi ikut campur dalam masalah Heechul sudah diambil. "Aku akan melakukan pekerjaanku dan menyingkir dari masalah mereka."

Tuan Tan melunak. Senyumnya terulas puas. Dia tahu Hangeng akan paham apa yang dia maksud. Tidak berteman bahkan setia kepada teman, tuan Tan suka dengan sifat itu. Tapi Hangeng terlalu lunak. Dia perlu disadarkan untuk menjadi lebih bijak dan memperkuat personality-nya.

"Itu lebih baik, Han. Kau perlu fokus untuk perusahaan ini. Tapi, setidaknya buat temanmu mengerti. Kehilangan teman juga hal merugikan." nasihat tuan Tan diakhir pertemuan mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Jungsoo berusaha kembali secepat mungkin. Hari dia mendengar kabar dari Jaejoong, dia memutuskan untuk mencari tiket dan pulang ke Korea. Dia tidak ingin menyesal lebih dari apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Jaejoong sudah menunggunya di bandara. Menjemput tanpa diminta, namun disyukuri Jungsoo karena kesigapan sebagai asisten juga teman.

"Kau sudah menemui Kibum?" tanya Jungsoo mengikuti masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Jaejoong yang mengemudi.

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas. Menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya Jungsoo, Kyuhyun ada di rumah sakit."

Jaejoong pergi ke rumah Jungsoo seperti yang diminta bosnya. Jungsoo bilang jika Kibum tidak bisa di hubungi, jadi dia meminta Jaejoong pergi kesana. Tapi saat Jaejoong datang, pelayan di rumah itu mengatakan jika Kibum berada di rumah sakit mengantar Kyuhyun yang sakit.

Punggung Jungsoo menegang mendengar kabar tersebut. "Kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" Jungsoo tidak sadar suaranya tercekat. "Antarkan kesana. Kita langsung kesana saja," perintahnya kemudian.

Jaejoong melajukan mobil, sedangkan Jungsoo menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun membuka mata perlahan. Merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Dia mengerjap mengusir kabur.

"Kyuhyunie."

Tangannya yang diremas lembut membuatnya berusaha melihat siapa yang memanggil.

Ada Kibum disana. Duduk di sebuah kursi disisi kiri dengan raut cemas, mata merah, namun tersenyum lega.

"Bum hyung." lirihnya memanggil.

"Hyung disini." Kibum mendekatkan diri tanpa melepas genggamannya. Dengan satu tangannya yang lain dia mengusap kepala adiknya. Matanya kembali berembun mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Yunho. Dokter yang memerika Kyuhyun sewaktu dibawa kemari.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan mata ke atas. Rasanya sangat lelah. Dia mengerjap lamat-lamat. Rasanya dia belum ingat. Tapi saat memandang langit-langit putih tempatnya berbaring, juga aroma obat ini, kilasan dia di kamar mandi hingga digendong Kibum berputar kembali.

"Hyung, jam berapa?" tanyanya masih lemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum mengusap punggung tangan yang digenggamnya. "Kau tidur cukup lama." Kyuhyun bangun di hari yang lain. Kibum dibuat cemas karena adiknya tidur sangat lama. Padahal Yunho mengatakan jika adiknya akan segera bangun.

Kyuhyun balas meremas tangan Kibum meski masih tanpa tenaga. "Bum hyung, sudah tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menebak sekalipun jawaban itu terlihat jelas di raut wajah Kibum.

Kibum tidak menahan air mata lagi. Lelehan bening dari matanya dia biarkan dilihat sang adik. "Kau tidak memberi tahu kami, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa harus kau sembunyikan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak." menelan ludah. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikannya, hyung. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana, kapan dan," Kyuhyun mengambil nafas. Kibum menenangkannya, memintanya untuk pelan-pelan saja. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun baru dilepas selang oksigennya pagi tadi. Dia masih lemah dan perlu banyak istirahat.

Kyuhyun menenangkan diri dengan menutup mata sejenak. Kemudian kembali menatap Kibum. "Maaf, hyung. Kau harus tahu seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, aku berusaha memberi tahu Jungsoo hyung."

"Kau bisa memberi tahuku."

Itu kesalahan Kyuhyun, yang tidak berfikir tentang Kibum. Mungkin akan lebih cepat jika memberi tahu Kibum. Tapi Jungsoo yang lebih tua, berperan sebagai kepala keluaga. Kyuhyun merasa akan lebih baik jika dia memberi tahu Jungsoo dulu baru Kibum.

"Mianhe. Aku melupakanmu, hyung. Maaf. Maaf." air mata Kyuhyun mengalir merasa bersalah. Menggumamkan permintaan maaf terus menerus. Sungguh. Dia melupakan Kibum dalam hal ini.

Kibum menggeleng, mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun justru menangis lebih banyak. Membuat Kibum tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Meyakinkan adiknya jika dia tidak menyalahkannya.

"Ssst. Jangan menangis." Kibum menarik dirinya ke atas Kyuhyun. Memeluk kepala sang adik berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Hyung yang harus meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, hyung tidak peka. Seharusnya aku tahu. Maafkan kami."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yunho rasanya tahu lelaki yang duduk di ruangannya. Seorang pebisnis yang cukup dikenal. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama pebisnis ini entah dimana. Dia ingat! Ayahnya pernah berbicara tentang Denis Park belum lama ini. Lelaki hebat dan pejuang keras, katanya. Ayahnya terdengar membanggakan pria ini di telepon dan mengungkapkan kehendak perjodohan dengan sang adik.

Ah, Kyuhyun memiliki keluarga yang hebat rupanya. Seorang aktor dan pebisnis.

"Maaf, anda tersenyum?" tanya Jungsoo melihat dokter di seberang meja itu tersenyum kecil.

Yunho berubah salah tingkah. Malu. "Maafkan saya," ujarnya berdehem kecil.

Mereka sedang menunggu dokter wanita yang tempo hari memeriksa Kyuhyun, untuk membicarakan perihal penyakit Kyuhyun. Seperti yang pernah dia jelaskan kepada Kibum, Yunho menjelaskannya lagi kepada Jungsoo barusan. Tadinya dia menunggu Kibum tapi yang datang justru kakak tertua mereka. Tidak masalah. Siapapun boleh, karena yang terpenting adalah kerja sama mereka untuk menangani penyakit Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Yunho-ssi, Kibum bilang kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungsoo setelah beberapa waktu hanya kesunyian di ruangan itu. Sebelum datang menemui Yunho, dia sempat mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Masih belum bangun. Jungsoo duduk lebih lama dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.

Selama duduk memperhatikan wajah pucat bungsunya, kesedihan dalam hati Jungsoo menyeruak. Dia menangis dan meminta maaf. Kibum menegarkannya lalu mengajaknya berbicara. Kibum menceritakan bagaimana dia membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, pertemuannya dengan Yunho dan masih banyak lagi. Dijelaskan sesingkat mungkin lalu meminta Jungsoo untuk menemui dokter Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Benar."

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Pooky." jawab Yunho yang membuat Jungsoo bingung. Yunho melanjutkan, "anjing kecil itu yang menghubungkan kami. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat cemas, sampai meminta pada karyawan penampungan untuk memberikan alamatku. Kami bertemu saat dia datang untuk melihat Pooky. Aku memberinya ijin untuk datang kapanpun dia ingin bermain dengan sahabat kecilnya. Jadi sejak saat itu kami saling mengenal." Yunho tersenyum mengenang jalinan pertemanan dnegan Kyuhyun karena Pooky. "Dia sangat menyayangi Pooky. Dia bilang Pooky adalah teman yang hidup bersamanya setelah pamannya meninggal."

Yunho menghela nafas. Tersenyum kecut menatap Jungsoo. "Pasti sulit melewatinya. Kyuyun hidup seorang diri. Rasanya beruntung masih ada teman disaat hidup terasa tidak adil. Sekalipun itu bukan manusia."

Apa ini? Jungsoo pikir dia akan menebus penyesalannya. Tapi rupanya dia justru menumpuk kesalahan. Kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang menyakitkan. Dan Kyuhyun, kapan anak itu akan mengeluarkan protes? Jika Kyuhyun diam saja, Jungsoo pun tidak akan tahu.

Sebegitu canggungkah Kyuhyun kepadanya? 11 tahun yang membuat mereka terpisah, bukan hanya jarak tapi juga kedekatan mereka yang dulu. Jungsoo patut menyesal. Dia yang tertua, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun nyaman hidup dibawah naungannya.

"Jungsoo-ssi?" panggil Yunho saat dilihatnya lelaki hebat itu hampir menangis.

Jungsoo mengalihkan wajah, mengatur nafas untuk menekan sesaknya penyesalan. Beruntung pintu diketuk dan masuklah seorang wanita dengan jas dokter, membawa sebuah map.

"Saya minta maaf. Saya berusaha datang secepat mungkin. Apa kalian sudah lama?" tanya wanita itu berjalan mendekat. Kedua pria yang tadinya duduk itupun berdiri. Yunho memperkenalkan wanita itu sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini. Spesialis kanker. Yoon Min Jae.

"Saya sudah mendengarnya dari dokter Jung. Saya akan jelaskan." dokter Min Jae membuka berkasnya. "Ini salinan yang kami miliki. Kyuhyun membawanya saat dia datang untuk check up."

Jungsoo dan Yunho hanya mendengarkan. Semua penjelasan Yoon Min Jae dicerna dengan baik. Sekalipun Jungsoo banyak tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah mereka, Yunho walaupun berbeda bidang masih bisa menangkap maksud Min Jae.

Min Jae pun menjelaskannya dengan lebih sederhana. "Kyuhyun pernah menjalani kemo, bahkan dari riwayat berkas ini, dia pernah akan menjalani Stem Cell. Saya tidak tahu, kenapa itu dihentikan. Tapi jika itu dilakukan dulu, kemungkinan Kyuhyun sudah sembuh sekarang."

Jungsoo nampak terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Min Jae. Kemungkin sembuh itu pernah ada dalam pengobatan yang dijalani Kyuhyun. Tapi berhenti karena sesuatu. Apa yang membuat sang paman tidak melanjutkan pengobatan Kyuhyun sedangkan sertifikat tanah sudah digadaikan? Dia jadi ingat pernah menanyakan uang tersebut. Dia berfikir Kyuhyun masih memilikinya. Lalu kenapa dia juga tidak menyelesaikan pengobatannya?

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Kita akan melanjutkan perawatan. Kyuhyun akan mengulang kemonya."

Jungsoo mengambil nafas pendek. "Kyuhyun bisa sembuh?"

Min Jae melirik pada Yunho, mereka berpandangan sebentar. Hingga dokter wanita itu mengambil nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun berada di tingkat lanjut. Semua pengobatan ini kami harapkan bisa menyembuhkannya."

Jungsoo menelan ludah. Jawaban dokter itu sama artinya dengan tidak pasti. Siapa yang bisa tenang mendapat jawaban semacam itu. Sedangkan Jungsoo butuh kepastian. Dia butuh adiknya sembuh, hidup sehat dan bahagia.

Kyuhyun harus sembuh agar dia tidak lagi memiliki penyesalan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jungsoo hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi saat Kibum bilang kakak tertua mereka sudah pulang. Bahkan datang kemari saat dirinya masih tidur.

"Dia sedang bicara dengan dokter."

Kyuhyun meremas ujung selimutnya. "Apa Jungsoo hyung marah?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Dia berubah. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Caranya melihatku seperti orang asing. Aku meletakkan berkas kesehatanku di kamarnya. Apa dia sudah membacanya?"

Kibum tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun memilih cara itu untuk memberi tahu kakak tertua mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, sampai adiknya memilih cara yang beresiko itu. Bisa saja dokumen itu terselip dengan berkas kantor. Atau tetrumpuk di berkas sampah dan ikut dileburkan.

"Kyunie, Jungsoo hyung tidak seperti itu. Andai kau melihatnya menangis saat duduk disini."

Mata Kyuhyun membola. "Jungsoo hyung menangis?"

Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Dia masih Leeteuk hyung yang dulu. Dia sudah melalui banyak rasa sakit. Tentu akan ada saat dia berubah. Perubahannya mungkin buruk di mata orang. Tapi dia tetap hyung kita. Dia tidak berubah disini." Kibum menyentuh dadanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan hati Jungsoo tidak berubah. Dia masih kakak penyayang dan penuh kasih. Sekalipun Kibum sering merutuki sifat Jungsoo sekarang tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Apa dia yang terlalu buruk berfikir tentang Jungsoo. Hanya karena lelaki itu tidak lagi Park Jungsoo yang murah senyum dan penyayang hingga dipanggil dengan nama 'Leeteuk' dulu. Atau karena dia lebih banyak merasa kesepian padahal mereka berada di rumah yang sama? Entahlah. Kyuhyun hanya merasa buruk telah memiliki pikiran yang seperti itu. Harusnya dia percaya, suadara tetap lah saudara.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kibum tidak tahu siapa yang menghubunginya dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tidak ada dalam daftar teleponnya. Karena penasaran dia tetap mengangkatnya. Dan disinilah dia berada sekarang. Tempatnya cukup sepi, atau sengaja dipesan secara khusus.

Ketika dia menunggu sebentar didalam ruang VIP sebuah tempat makan, seseoang masuk dengan pakaian tertutup. Sebenarnya hanya pakaian biasa, hanya saja dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket dan sebuah masker.

Kibum mengenalinya begitu menurunkan topi dan melepas maskernya. Air muka nya mengeras seketika itu.

"Aku salah menerima undangan ini." Kibum hendak bangkit tapi Iden lebih dulu berucap.

"Kita harus bicara!"

Kibum itu sudah kesal karena dibohongi. Lagipula kenapa dia mudah sekali terjebak oleh panggilan tidak dikenal yang mengatakan tentag kontrak film. Bukan, bukan salahnya dia pikir itu adalah kontrak yang dibicarakan Henry baru-baru ini. Sebuah film dari seorang produser papan atas. Dia pikir dia sudah beruntung akan mendapatkan kontrak yang diinginkan banyak aktor lainnya itu, nyatanya itu adalah Iden K. Kibum salah menebak.

"Aku tidak akan bicara padamu." Kibum bangkit. Iden juga bangkit, menahan tangan Kibum dan menatapnya tajam ketika Kibum protes.

"Aku ingin bertemu adikku, Kibum!" sentak Donghae. "Beri tahu aku alamat paman."

Kibum menaikkan alis. "Kau gila, Donghae. Pamanmu sudah meninggal. Kyuhyun bersamaku sekarang."

Donghae terkejut, walau sudah menduga Kyuhyun sudah dijemput Kibum, dia tidak pernah berfikir pamannya akan meninggal secepat ini. Dia pikir dia bisa mendekati sang paman untuk membantunya mendapatkan Kyuhyun. "Aku tetap akan menemui Kyuhyun. Dimana kau tinggal?"

Kibum semakin menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya."

"Sialan kau, Kibum! Kyuhyun juga adikku! Kau tidak bisa memonopolinya!"

"Kau yang meninggalkannya! Kau pikir, kau masih punya hak untuk bertemu dengannya? Lupakan ikatanmu dengannya! Itu tidak berguna!" Kibum menarik lengannya kuat lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Sejak dulu, kau selalu seperti itu! Kau dengan leluasa memonopoli Kyuhyun. Kau tidak pernah berbagi padaku. Tapi kupastikan, aku akan mengambil hak asuh Kyuhyun!"

Kibum berbalik. Menatap Donghae menantang. "Kau bicara tentang hak asuh? Kau yakin? Kau tidak tahu malu Donghae. Kau meninggalkannya dan menuntut hak asuh setelah 11 tahun?"

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Kau juga meninggalkannya." untuk sejenak Donghae melihat iris mata Kibum bereaksi. "Kau meninggalkannya di rumah paman Yesung. Pamanku, mengurus Kyuyun. Jika perlu kuingatkan, bukan keluargamu tapi keluargaku! Pamanku!Kau baru datang setelah 11 tahun. Apa kau lupa dengan itu? Kau melihat kesalahan orang lain, tapi tidak kesalahanmu sendiri. Biarkan Kyuhyun yang memutuskan."

"Aku menolak." jawaban Kibum tegas.

Donghae menggeram marah. "Kau egois Kibum!"

"Karena aku yang lebih dulu. Maka kau terima kekalahanmu. Lupakan. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun untukmu." Kibum membuka pintu pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Donghae.

Kedua tangan Donghae mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Namun emosinya masih bertahan besar di dadanya. Maka dilampiaskannya dengan menendang kursi lalu melemparkan tempat lilin diatas meja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Keadaan Kyuhyun membaik. Dia merasa jauh lebih bertenaga hari ini. Tapi merasa sangat bosan. Dia terus bergerak diatas ranjangnya. Tidak bisa tidur dan tidak ada yang dilakukan. Kibum baru akan datang malam nanti. Hanya ada Jungsoo, yang sedang bekerja di sudut sofa.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak merajuk. Dia butuh hiburan. Dia ingin ponselnya. Tapi hanya ada Jungsoo. Dia masih merasa canggung untuk merajuk pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo memperhatikan dari ujung matanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam diatas ranjang. Miring ke kanan miring ke kiri, menatap malas langit-langit kamar, lalu curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Jungsoo ingin tertawa, tapi ingin lebih lama melihat mode bosan Kyuhyun tapi takut mengutarakan kehendak. Dia seperti anak kecil yang terpaksa berdiam di dalam rumah karena dilarang keluar.

Sampai akhirnya Jungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri karena terusik oleh suara grusak-grusuk pergerakan Kyuhyun. Mengalihkan fokus dari laptopnya, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang mulutnya komat-kamit entah merapalkan apa.

Kasihan… pikir Jungsoo.

"Kau ingin sesuatu, Kyunie?"

Hegh! Kyuhyun terkejut, reflek merengkuh selimut dan ragu-ragu melihat pada Jungsoo. Namun dengan cepat kembali berpaling. "T-tidak, hyung."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

Kibum bilang Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk pada Jungsoo. Juga merasa bersalah karena mengulur-ulur membicarakan soal penyakitnya. Dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi merasa sangat canggung berhadapan dengan Jungsoo.

Menghela nafas, Jungsoo juga menyesali banyak hal. Sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Sekarang, dia bahkan sulit untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Lidahnya kaku dan kelu untuk bersikap manis. Rasanya dia lupa bagaimana tersenyum lembut dan menjadi 'Leeteuk' si malaikat. Bertahun-tahun menjadi Park Jungsoo yang perfeksionis dan kaku, menyisihkan bagian lembut dari dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo meninggalkan sofa yang dia duduki, beralih ke kursi di dekat pembaringan Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikan kecanggungan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi saat dirinya mendekat, dari remasan pada selimut yang menguat.

Hati Jungsoo menjadi miris. Bukan hanya kehilangan waktu, dia juga kehilangan adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Yang suka merajuk dan bersikap manja. Bocah gembul yang suka bergelayut di kakinya, yang suka tiba-tiba muncul dan suka berada dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menegang saat tangan Jungsoo mengelus kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap kaku.

"Coba bilang dengan jujur. Kau menginginkan sesuatu, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya. Perlahan ketegangannya menyurut. Remasannya mengendur dan beralih memilin selimut.

"Kyuhyunie." Jungsoo menekan, menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk bicara lebih jujur dan terbuka.

"A-aku bosan, Jungsoo hyung." cicit Kyuhyun.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengusir bosanmu? Akan kutanyakan apa kau boleh diajak keluar."

"Keluar rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun reflek saja. Bertanya dengan mata membulat lucu, berbinar penuh harap.

Jungsoo terkekeh juga tanpa sadar. "Tentu saja, bukan." Jungsoo menekan ringan kepala Kyuhyun, senang Kyuhyun merespon lebih natural. "Hanya jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang." gumam Kyuhyun meluruskan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Menepuk-nepuk bosan kasurnya. Jungsoo masih mengusap kepalanya. "Kibum hyung lama sekali."

"Kau sudah tahu dia akan datang malam. Kenapa? Tidak suka jika aku yang menemani?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jungsoo hyung sudah ada sejak pagi. Apa tidak apa, tidak pergi ke kantor? Biasanya hyung akan berada di kantor sampai malam."

Sorot mata Jungsoo menyendu. Senyumnya pun terpaksa. "Kau sedang menyindirku, ya?"

"B-bukan! Sungguh bukan, hyung." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, menyangkal sangkaan Jungsoo. Gerakannya lebih bebas karena tanpa infus.

Jungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung tidak tahu jika semua itu akan membuatmu merasa sedih. Kau kesepian, tapi hyung pikir itu akan baik-baik saja untukmu. Kau masih muda, kau sekolah dan bergaul dengan teman-teman. Seperti remaja lain, kupikir kau akan menghabiskan waktu di luaran dibanding di rumah. Tapi rupanya kau terus menunggu kami."

"Kau tidak membenciku, kan, Jungsoo hyung?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Hyung tidak pernah membencimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil berujar "itu sudah cukup." Jungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Hyung, aku ingin ponselku." Kyuhyun meringis lebar atas permintaan yang akhirnya terucap.

Dengus Jungsoo seraya tertawa. "Aigo, Kyuhyun-ah. Baik-baik. Hyung minta Kibum membawanya nanti."

"Sekarang, hyung. Minta pada Yeun ahjussi untuk mengantarkan kesini. Sekalian chargernya. Aku rasa ponselku mati setelah berhari-hari."

"Arra." jawab Jungsoo. Dia beranjak ke meja depan sofa, ponselnya disana. Dia menghubungi rumah menyampaikan permintaan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rasa kesal Donghae dibawanya sampai pulang ke apartemen. Pintu apartemen dibaning dengan kuat. Mengejutkan Zhou Mi yang ada di kamar. Lelaki kurus tinggi itu berlari keluar, mengira ada apa-apa.

Memang benar ada apa-apa. Donghae yang datang dengan wajah merah penuh emosi itu, pasti ada apa-apanya. Zhoi Mi hendak kembali ke kamar, tapi niat itu urung. Ingat jika mereka menumpang. Tabiat Donghae buruk saat marah. Jadi Zhou Mi memilih mengawasi.

Praang!

Benar, kan! Baru saja dilihatnya Donghae memasuki dapur, sudah ada barang yang dipecahkan. Menghela nafas panjang. Jauh sebelum dirinya memanageri Donghae dia sudah dengar hal buruk tentang Donghae. Sebelum dirinya ada banyak manager atau asisten artis yang berhenti dengan cepat saat bekerja dengan Donghae. Mereka taut dan ngeri pada keburukan saat Donghae marah.

Tapi Zhou Mi itu berbeda, karenanya dia yang memecahkan rekor menjadi manager terlama Iden K.

Prang! Prang!

Lagi, dia mendengar suara tidak meyenangkan itu. Sebelum banyak benda yang dihancurkan Donghae, Zhou Mi lekas pergi melihat. Dia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Kekacauan yang disebabkan Donghae di dapur. Lantai penuh dengan beling piring, gelas dan entah apa lagi.

"Benar, itu semua milik calon kakak iparmu. Jadi bisa kubantu memecahkan yang lain?"

Gerakan tangan Donghae yang hampir membanting gelas selanjutnya berhenti. Dia melirik tajam Zhou Mi dengan nafas cepat, menandakan dia masih diliputi emosi. Dia butuh pelampiasan. Dan melukai yang hidup adalah pantangan. Jadi pilihan tumbalnya jatuh ke benda-benda sekitar.

Zhou Mi berdiri diujung meja dapur, setelah melewati pecahan yang berserakan dengan hati-hati. Dia menggeleng gusar, menatap lantai penuh dengan beling. "Emosimu benar-benar buruk, Iden."

"Diam kau, Zhou Mi!" desis Donghae. Meletakkan kasar gelas yang belum sempat di pecahkan. Dia berlalu. Zhou Mi kembali mengikutinya. Berjaga-jaga.

Donghae berdiri di ruangan. Menggigiti bibirnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Zhou Mi setelah hanya memperhatikan di sisi dinding, dengan lebih halus.

"Brian sialan! Brian brengsek! Dia terus melakukannya! Dia tidak berubah!" gerutu Donghae tidak terkontrol. Matanya berair terdesak emosi.

"Kau," Zhou Mi menjeda ucapannya. Jika menyangkut Brian dia harus hati-hati. Terlebih masalah 'itu', "jadi menemuinya?"

Donghae menatap Zhou Mi, berjalan cepat kepadanya dan mengguncang bahu lelaki kurus itu. "Dia menolak! Dia tidak membiarkan aku bertemu Kyuhyun! Dia seseorang paling egois yang pernah kukenal! Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya! Terlebih lagi kenapa aku harus memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki seperti itu! Katakan, Zhou Mi, apa takdir akan berpihak padaku sekarang!"

Kyuhyun. Ini masalah itu. Donghae sering beradu mulut dengan Heechul pun karena Kyuhyun. Donghae diawasi dengan ketat pun karena Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi tidak paham. Jika Kyuhyun adalah adik Donghae, kenapa semua orang tidak membiarkannya bertemu dengan adiknya? Misalnya Heechul. Lihat saja, banyak hal yang dilakukan Heechul demi menjegal langkah Donghae untuk ke Korea, meski kali ini berhasil. Tapi lihat lagi, apa yang didapat Donghae. Si Brian, Kibum itu, saudara tiri Donghae menolak memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk bertemu adiknya.

Donghae merosot duduk. Dia menangis. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia adikku. Tapi semua orang selalu menjauhkannya dariku. Aku ingin adikku, Zhou Mi."

Jika bukan karena belas kasihan Hangeng, Donghae tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. Dia memohon, bahkan bersujud agar Hangeng berpihak padanya. Satu kesempatan tanpa membuahkan hasil. Donghae harus kembali besok. Kenyataan itu membuatnya mennagis lebih keras. Ingus keluar, liurnya menetes, tidak ia pedulikan.

Donghae tidak suka takdirnya. Tidak ada saat takdir memihak padanya. Keinginannya tidak egois, tidka pun serakah. Dia hanya ingin bersama sang adik. Tapi semua orang begitu egois. Setelah sekian lama pun tetap seperti itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun mencabut charge ponselnya. Wajahnya girang seraya menghidupkan ponsel tersebut.

"Paman Yesung memanjakanmu, ne."

"Ya. Dia sering melarangku melakukan sesuatu. Padahal aku juga ingin membantunya. Jadi meski dilarang aku tetap melakukan beberapa pekerjaan. Membersihkan rumah, pergi ke toko, seperti itu." Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya yang diberondong banyak notifikasi masuk.

Jungsoo mengangguk mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan itu yang dia maksud. Kyuhyun pasti dimanjakan secara materi juga oleh pamannya. Melihat ponsel dan beberapa pakaian Kyuhyun cukup bermerk. Bahkan jaket yang pernah dikenakan Kyuhyun adalah merk luar negeri. Pamannya hanya pemilik toserba di desa, berapa yang dihasilkan sampai bisa memberikan Kyuhyun barang-barang mahal?

Manik Kyuhyun membola melihat beberapa panggilan dari nomor Donghae. Terhitung dari kemarin. Kyuhyun hendak menghubungi balik, tapi kemudian melirik Jungsoo. Jika ada hyungnya dia tidak berani menelpon Donghae. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?

"Kyu, apa paman pernah mengeluh?" Jungsoo menutup laptop. Menyandar, merilekskan diri. Kyuhyun berada duduk di sebelahnya. Menolak berbaring sejak diperbolehkan berjalan dan tidak lagi diinfus.

"Mengeluh seperti apa?"

"Mungkin tentang kekurangan uang atau semacam itu. Atau saat kau meminta pakaian bermerk dan ponsel itu ," Jungsoo mengedik pada ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun. "Paman mungkin kesulitan. Apa dia tidak keberatan kau meminta barang dengan harga semahal itu?"

Pakaian bermerk asing dan ponsel yang dia miliki sekarang menjadi tolak ukur sikap Kyuhyun, maksudnya? Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil merasa geli. "Itu semua bukan dari paman, hyung. Lagipula, karena aku menumpang bagaimana aku berani meminta apa-apa pada paman?"

Alis Jungsoo bertaut bingung. Kyuhyun mengerti Jungsoo butuh penjelasan. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang berfikiran buruk selama ini, tapi Jungsoo juga. Ada kesalah pahaman persepsi mungkin. Jadi dia mengabaikan sebentar keinginannya untuk menghubungi Donghae. "Jika hyung percaya, aku akan katakan, aku bahkan tidak suka meminta pada paman. Tapi paman selalu berusaha memberiku sesuatu. Aku tidak merasa enak dan menolaknya. Tapi paman malah sangat sedih dan kami jadi canggung. Sejak itu aku tidak berani menolak. Aku menerima semua yang diberikan paman."

Jungsoo menghela nafas. Dia tersenyum lega. Dia sempat berfikir Kyuhyun akan sangat merepotkan paman Yesung. Tapi adiknya sudah bersikap baik di tempat paman mereka.

"Pakaian mahal, dengan brand-brand asing itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa harganya. Semua itu pemberian Changmin, dia teman penaku di luar negeri. Dia suka sekali mengirim barang." Kyuhyun memberi tahu. "Ponsel ini pemberian Siwon hyung. Dia seorang senior di sekolahku dulu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan bagaimana dia mendapatkan ponsel tersebut. Jungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik. Ekspresinya kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Kau membantu kelas tiga belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kangin, tetangga Yesung pernah mengatakan ini, jika adiknya sangat pintar. Tapi dia tidak mengira Kyuhyun bisa menjadi tutor bagi pelajar senior. Melihat ponsel itu lagi, Jungsoo memperkirakan seniornya adalah orang kaya. "Kau memiliki kenalan yang.." Jungsoo melirik pada ponsel itu. "apa dia kaya?"

"Keluarga Choi memang kaya. Paling kaya mungkin."

"Dan anaknya ini sangat baik padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Siwon hyung adalah teman. Tapi baginya aku adalah adik. Dia suka sekali berebut dengan Ryeowook hyung. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi hyungku di Gwangju."

Jungsoo tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang. "Kau hidup dengan baik di Gwangju. Kau seharusnya bahagia."

"Tapi sulit saat merindukan kalian." senyum Kyuhyun sendu. Begitu pula Jungsoo yang lagi-lagi _ditibani_ sesal dalam hati. "Aku seperti bocah labil. Bahkan tidur memimpikan kalian. Jungsoo hyung, Kibum hyung, Heechul hyung, Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun mengabsen kakak-kakaknya dan Jungsoo menegang di kursinya. Mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Heechul. Mendadak kerongkongannya kering dan gatal.

"Aku merindukan dan ingin kembali bersama kalian. Hyung, kenapa kalian tidak berbaikan saja?"

Jungsoo sudah tidak tahan. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung keluar dulu." pamit Jungsoo pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap kecewa pintu ruang rawatnya. Baru saja dia ingin mengungkit kedua hyungnya yang lain, sudah direspon penolakan oleh Jungsoo. Dia tahu perginya Jungsoo hanya alasan agar dirinya tidak membicarakan mereka.

Menghela nafas. Lalu Kyuhyun ingat niatnya menghubungi Donghae. Segera dia membuka kembali ponselnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah tenang Donghae memilih masuk kamar. Dia harus membereskan baju untuk kembali besok. Putus asa dan pasrah. Melipat pakaiannya sendiri setelah menolak Zhou Mi yang ingin membantu tadi. Ponselnya berdering kemudian. Donghae melirik benda persegi itu ogah-ogahan. Kembali memasukkan pakaiannya. Tapi ponsel itu terus berbunyi membuat Donghae kesal dan menyambarnya begitu saja. Mengusap tombol hijau tanpa membaca id si pemanggil.

"Jangan menggangguku, sialan! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang sangat kesal, hah?!"

Kyuhyun melongo. Melihat layar ponselnya, memastikan jika itu memang benar id 'pabbo nemo' yang dia hubungi. Kali-kali dia salah menghubungi orang. 'Nem..ah. Iden K, benar?' tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Siapa, kau?" sahut Donghae ketus.

'K- Eunhyuk.' Kyuhyun menepuk kecil mulutnya.

Donghae bangkit berdiri. Lalu berteriak. "YHA! Kau kemana saja bocah?! Aku menghubungi berkali-kali! Seharusnya kau mendampingiku! Kau pegawai tidak becus! Sekarang apa, ha? Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?! Aku tidak butuh pendamping lagi! Liburanku kacau! Aku bahkan tidak sempat jalan-jalan karena kau tidak becus bekerja! Hidupku kacau, kau mengerti itu?!"

Kyuhyun meringis. Semarah itu Donghae? Ah nasib buruknya. 'Mianhe. Tapi, apa hubungan hidupmu dengan pekerjaanku?'

Donghae mendesis. "Aku tidak terima permintaan maafmu! Kau sudah mengacaukan aku! Aku bergantung pada panduanmu, tapi kau menghilang!"

'Aku akan menebusnya. Kita bisa keluar lain hari.'

"Tidak perlu! Kau tidak dengar kau sudah tidak butuh pemandu?!"

'Kau memecatku? Sebelum bekerja?!'

"Itu kesalahanmu! Dan jangan coba-coba meminta pesangon!"

Kyuhyun melongo lagi. Dongahe benar-benar error sepertinya. Bekeja saja tida, bagaimana minta pesangon? 'Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe.'

Donghae mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berdecak. "Kau bisa bekerja hari ini?"

'Eh? Hari ini?' tanya Kyuhyun mengusap bekas infusan di lengannya. Mana mungkin dia bekerja hari ini? Sudah jelas, tidak akan ada yang memberinya ijin keluar rumah sakit. 'Aku,' dia kebingungan antara mengatakan sebenarnya atau membuat alasan.

Donghae mendengus keras. "Sudahlah, kalau tidak bisa. Kupikir aku bisa menghabiskan malam ini di Korea. Tapi, ya sudah."

'Tunggu. Nada bicaramu tidak menyenangkan. Kau dendam padaku?'

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku, aku butuh hiburan."

'Kau sedang berlibur, seharusnya hyung senang. Ayo, aku akan membawamu keluar malam ini. Kita bersenang-senang!'

Kesediaan 'Eunhyuk' membuat Donghae kembali bersemangat. Wajahnya ceria lagi. Dalam dirinya pun seolah penuh energi. "Aku menunggumu, Eunhyuk-ah. Kita bertemu di tempat itu."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun membuat masalah. Menggigit ujung lengan baju, dia merutuki hal nekad yang dia lakukan. Semudah itu dia berjanji untuk datang.

"Ah, bagaimana aku keluar dari sini." racaunya memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau yang memberikan nomorku?" tanya Brian menyudutkan Henry.

Henry tidak mengerti. Dia memang memberikan nomor Brian. Tapi itupun kepada beberapa orang-orang tertentu. Henry yakin jika dia tidak sembarangan mengumbar nomor sang artis. Dia juga tahu hal itu akan mengacaukan Brian jika nomornya diketahui sembarang orang. Apalagi yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau tuduhkan. Dan, apa kau mendapat masalah karena nomormu diketahui seseorang? Kau mendapat teror atau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu?"

Kibum berdecil kecil. Meremehkan pikiran Henry.

"Serius, Brian. Nomormu bocor keluar?" namun Henry serius dengan kekhawatirannya.

Sekarang Kibum yakin bukan Henry yang membocorkan nomornya ke Donghae. Mungkin Donghae mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Meski pengecualin tapi Donghae juga berada di line kerja yang sama. Dia pasti memiliki koneksi di dunia hiburan ini.

"Hanya pengganggu. Satu. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Kau yakin?"

Brian mengangguk, menghela nafas untuk melegakan dada. "Kau bisa pastikan, identitas Kyuhyun aman?"

Henry menjawab yakin. "Aman."

Sejak Henry mendengar kabar jika Kibum di rumah sakit, dia sudah merasa cemas aktor itu kenapa-kenapa. Tapi saat dia datang, Kibum baik-baik saja, melainkan Kyuhyun yang dirawat. Kibum merasa cemas karena dirinya dikenali beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit. Mereka bergunjing dari satu ke yang lain untuk menyebarkan berita. Karena itu dia butuh Henry mengurusnya. Merahasiakan keberadaan serta identitas Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika itu sekedar foto tidak boleh bocor ke media.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau merahasiakan adikmu? Kau takut haters?" bukan rahasia jika Kibum memiliki haters. Sebagian besar artis memilikinya. Tapi haters Kibum berbeda. Mereka sebagian besar berasal dari penggemar Iden. Entah kedua artis ini terlibat apa hingga membawa kebencian sampai ke penggemar.

Untuk menghindari haters gila, Kyuhyun harus dirahasiakan. Tapi ada alasan lain yang lebih mendasari keputusan Kibum. Donghae. Dia tidak ingin Donghae tahu wajah Kyuhyun. Apalagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki itu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan sekarang, Henry. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae menarik syalnya lebih tinggi, menutupi dagu. Wajahnya sudah sebagian tertutup masker. Tidak lupa dengan topi. Sudah menyembunyikan wajah dengan benar tapi dia merasa tetap tidak aman. Dia tidak bisa tenang. Mondar mandir di dekat halte. Melihat jam dan jalanan bergantian. Menunggu adalah hal paling tidak disukainya.

'Anak itu terlambat!' batinnya mengeluh. Mau sampai kapan dia menunggu. 10 menit lewat dan ujung hidung 'Eunhyuk' belum juga muncul. Dia tidak suka berdiam lebih lama, apalagi masih ada saja orang yang datang ke halte. Donghae jadi tidak berani melangkah masuk ke bawah kanopi halte, memilih menunggu di sebelah.

Donghae berhenti mondar-mandir saat retinanya menangkap sosok yang di tunggu sedari tadi berlari-lari kecil sampai halte. Kepala pemuda itu bergerak-gerak, menoleh, mencari.

Tidak sabar atau saking senangnya, Donghae melambaikan kedua tangan ke atas. Berharap 'Eunhyuk' menyadari keberadaannya yang berada di luar halte.

"Hey, disini! Eunhyuk-ah, aku disini!" seru Donghae karena pemuda itu tidak lekas sadar kode dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara itu. Kepalanya menoleh mencari sumber suara. Dia keluar dari halte dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Donghae.

"Ka," Donghae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang akan protes atas keterlambatan pemuda itu. Sebaliknya dia terkejut saat pemandu liburannya itu menarik tangannya menjauhi halte. "Hey, kita kemana?" tanya Donghae saat dirinya didorong masuk ke sebuah taksi. Dongahe bergeser karena pemuda itu masuk dari pintu yang sama.

"Kemana saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana? Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus segera kembali." sebelum Kibum datang dan menyadari dirinya kabur dari rumah sakit.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengatur?" Donghae tidak suka. Ini liburannya, bahkan pemuda itu adalah orang yang dia pekerjakan. Seharusnya dia yang berhak mengatur jam kerja.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, memelas. "Ayolah, hyung. Jangan protes. Kali ini saja, beri aku kelonggaran. Aku harus kembali sebelum jam 10 jadi aku tentukan kemana kita pergi."

"Mwo?!" seru Donghae melotot. Donghae mengangkat tangannya, memastikan jam di pergelangan. "Ini saja jam 7. Jangan membuatku kesal, Eunhyuk-ah!" tuding Donghae dengan jarinya.

"Kita ke karnaval saja, di daerah *********." putus Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memikirkan akan kemana membawa Donghae malam ini. Tempat yang membuat Donghae tidak akan di sadari sebagai Idol. Beruntung dia mendapat info dari grub kelasnya, ada sebuah pasar malam di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Yang hanya berlangsung ebberapa hari di setiap musim. Letaknya cukup jauh. Kyuhyun sudah mempertimbangkan, hal semacam pasar malam identik dengan kalangan menengah bawah. Orang dari kalangan itu tidak cukup banyak mengenal artis luar negeri. Meski sebenarnya Donghae adalah warga Korea. Keadaan yang ramai akan menyamarkan Donghae juga.

Mereka sampai di daerah yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun membayar taksi dengan segera dan mengajak Donghae keluar.

Donghae menatap takjub sebentar sebelum mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki keramaian. Di lapangan itu penuh dengan orang dan stand-stand makanan juga permainan.

Kyuhyun memegangi lengan Donghae saat sadar artis itu bejalan dengan kurang waspada. Dia hampir tertinggal karena Donghae terus-terusan melihat sekitar tanpa melihat jalan.

"Hati-hati, hyung." Kyuhyun mengingatkan saat dirinya hendak mencium punggung orang di depannya.

Keadaan sangat ramai dan berisik. Suara musik dimana-mana bercampur dengan tawa, rengekan anak-anak dan seruan penjaga stand. Donghae tidak bisa mengedipkan mata, apalagi Kyuhyun. Memang Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya kesini. Tapi ini untuk pertama kali dia mendatangi karnaval.

Ada banyak permainan. Komedi putar, bianglala, kartu tarot, ramalan, bowling mini, panahan bahkan karaoke. Badut, pesulap dan banyak lagi.

"Donghae hyung, kesana!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae pada sebuah stand yang menarik perhatiannya. Donghae yang ditarik ikut saja. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun memintanya bermain, Donghae senang hati melakukannya.

Mereka menjelajah malam itu. Memainkan semua permainan, melihat pertunjukan boneka, dan bertaruh melempar panah mainan. Memakan banyak jajanan sampai kenyang dan kembali berputar putar mengelilingi tempat itu. Donghae melupakan kekesalannya, waktu yang akan membawanya kembali ke Amerika, bahkan Kyuhyun pun lupa dirinya telah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hyung, apa kau gila! Kau pergi sebelum aku datang! Seharusnya kau bisa menungguku! Atau minta seseorang untuk menjaganya di kamar ini!"

Kibum marah. Pada staf rumah sakit, dokter dan sekarang dia kembali melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Jungsoo. Kakaknya yang dia teriaki di telepon dan datang terburu-buru ke rumah sakit demi melihat sendiri kamar rawat bungsunya kosong.

"Dia sedang tidur saat aku pergi." Jungsoo juga tidak tahu kalau hal ini bisa terjadi.

Staf rumah sakit dikerahkan untuk mencari Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam. Menghindari timbulnya kericuhan dan membuat hal ini bocor keluar. Kibum pun hanya bisa menyerukan kemarahannya dalam ruangan.

Dia cemas. Kyuhyun itu baru sadar kemarin dan hilang saat dia berkunjung sekarang. Entah dia pergi atau ada orang yang menculiknya.

Jungsoo sama cemasnya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli jika Kibum meneriakinya tadi. Yang terpikir sekarang bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh harap dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun. Tapi kalimat sedang tidak aktif menyapu telinganya. Jungsoo mengulang panggilannya bahkan sebelum kalimat operator itu berakhir.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Ponselnya tidak aktif." ucap Kibum melihat usaha Jungsoo. "Apa dia dibawa seseorang?"

Jungsoo menurunkan tangannya bingung. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kibum?" memperhatikan gelagat Kibum yang aneh.

Kibum menatap lurus, tapi seolah menerawang. "Donghae menemuiku."

Jungso bereaksi. Kepalanya tegak dengan kaku. Kibum mengangkat arah pandangnya, menatap tepat di manik Jungsoo. "Dia mengingikan Kyuhyun. Mengingatkanku bahwa keluarganya lah yang mengurus Kyuhyun. Sedangkan kita datang dan membawanya pergi setelah 11 tahun. Jungsoo hyung menurutmu apa dia tahu, Kyuhyun disini? Menurut hyung, apa dia yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi? Kuhyun tidak ada setelah dia menunjukkan wajah di depanku. Terang-terangan meminta Kyuhyun. Pasti dia yang melakukannya."

"Jangan mengambil tuduhan secepat itu, Kibum. Kita perlu menunggu staf rumah sakit mengecek cctv." Jungsoo membawa Kibum duduk di sofa. "Lagipula Donghae belum tahu rupa Kyuhyun setelah 11 tahun. Heechul pasti tidak membiarkannya tahu tentang Kyuhyun."

Kibum menautkan tangan di depan mulut. Dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan dugaan yang barusan terlontar. Curiganya begitu kuat. "Kyuhyun tidak boleh bersamanya. Dia bisa menyakitinya."

Jungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya duduk disana mendampingi Kibum. Sama dilanda cemas dan khawatir, sampai Yunho masuk bersama seorang staf keamanan rumah sakit.

"Mereka sudah memeriksa cctv. Kyuhyun memang terlihat keluar dan meninggalkan rumah sakit beberapa waktu setelah kau pergi Jungsoo-ssi."

Kibum bangkit pertama kali. "Maksdumu, Kyuhyun pergi sendiri, bukan penculikan?"

"Kau harusnya merasa lega Kibum-ssi. Dia tidak berada di tangan penjahat. Jadi kurasa kalian jangan cemas lagi."

"Jangan cemas bagaimana!" sergah Jungsoo. "Kalian biarkan pasien yang dirawat keluar rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Dia pingsan di jalan atau karena penyakitnya dia mendapatkan celaka."

Yunho menghela nafas. Dia mengkode staf yang ikut dengannya untuk pergi dan membiarkan dua oang ini jadi urusannya. Staf itu pergi dengan patuh. Yunho menatap kedua saudara di depannya dengan tenang.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik. Dia bisa berjalan keluar dan mematikan ponselnya. Itu artinya dia benar-benar baik. Kyuhyun bukan anak yang lalai. Dia juga anak yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Mungkin sedikit ceroboh tanpa memperhitungkan perasaan kalian. Tapi dari pada marah-marah kepada kami lebih baik kalian pikirkan kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Kalian kakaknya, mungkin kalian tahu tempat apa yang suka dikunjungi Kyuhyun. Atau ada hal yang dikeluhkannya dan sesuatu yang mendesak? Kami berjanji akan membantu mencari." sebelum berkata seperti inipun Yunho sudah mengerahkan beberapa pegawai rumah sakit untuk menyebar keluar. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun masih di sekitar, meski itu tidak mungkin mengingat Kyuhyun memasuki taksi sesaat setelah dia melewati gerbang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rombongan karnaval akhirnya muncul. Kyuhyun menarik Donghae untuk ikut brbaris di sepanjang jalan. Menantikan rombongan karnaval lewat di depan mereka. Hanya sesaat, tapi itu cukup membuat kenangan bagi keduanya.

"Apa lagi setelah ini?" tanya Donghae tidak berharap waktu berakhir.

"Seharusnya ada kembang api. Tapi," kemudian Kyuhyun ingat untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit. "Hyung, aku harus pulang!" seru Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesah panjang. Dia tidak lupa pemandunya harus kembali jam 10, sengaja tidak mengingatkan agar bisa lebih lama menikmati malam ini.

Kyuhyun menghidupkan ponselnya. Memesan taksi, mengabaikan beberapa notifikasi masuk. Bahkan setelah memesan taksi dia mengantongi ponselnya tanpa memeriksa notifikasi tersebut.

"Taksinya akan datang." Kyuhyun memberi tahu Donghae.

Donghae mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhi lapangan keramaian. Langkahnya terasa berat. Dia masih ingin tinggal. Sungguh.

"Hey," panggil Donghae.

"Ye?" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sibuk menyibak kerumunan orang yang berlawanan arah.

"Jika aku kembali lagi, kau masih ingin jadi pemanduku?"

"Apa maksud hyung? Aku memang pemandumu. Kau bisa panggil aku kapan saja. Mungkin bukan besok, tapi malam lain pasti aku akan keluar bersamamu."

Mereka sampai di tempat sepi. Tidak jauh dari pintu masuk lapangan. Di dekat tiang lampu. Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku jaketnya. Dia terlihat gusar. Memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan malam ini kepada kedua hyungnya. Apa dia sebaiknya memberi kabar? Ah, memberi kabar sekarang sudah terlambat. Mereka pasti sudah sadar dirinya menghilang.

Lain hal dengan Donghae yang merasakan ganjalan dalam hatinya. Kepergiannya besok, belum tentu membawanya kembali. Tidak bertemu adiknya, kehilangan liburan yang menyenangkan seperti ini, kembali dengan penyesalan. Dia pasti merutuki Heechul setengah mati. Rasanya dia bisa memaki kakaknya dan membencinya sangat banyak karena menghapus banyak kesempatan.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdiri sampai dua taksi yang dipesan Kyuhyun muncul.

"Dua? Kita tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun membuka taksi dan mendorong Donghae masuk. "Tidak. Tujuan kita berbeda."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membawa Donghae dalam satu taksi dan mengambil dua jalur perjalanan. Itu repot dan memakan banyak waktu. Dia sudah terlambat dua jam dari rencananya.

"Hey," Donghae membuka kaca jendela, memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam taksinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar dan buru-buru.

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat. Ekspresi Donghae begitu tulus saat mengucapkannya. Entah kenapa membuatnya merasakan hal aneh. "Hyung tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Aku bekerja, kau ingat? Lain kali akan kubawa ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan. Janji."

Donghae mengangguk, menerima janji 'Eunhyuk'. Menutup kembali kaca jendelanya. Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam taksi. Taksi Kyuhyun pergi. Donghae menurunkan kaca jendela lalu mengatakan tujuannya pulang kepada sopir taksi. Merehatkan punggung disandaran jok, Donghae kmbali melihat lampu bianglala yang berpendar cantik. Senyum Donghae terulas tipis.

'Ah, aku tidak tega mengucapkan perpisahan. My amazing fan.'

Malam ini menyenangkan. Dan dia bersumpah akan kembali lagi dengan cara apapun.

TBC

Sunday, January 1, 2017

10:19 PM

Friday, January 6, 2017

10:05 PM

Friday, July 21, 2017

Hah, akhirnya. Maaf lama. Gak ada alasan. Hanya kurang sreg.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	13. Chapter 13

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 13_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Dia kembali ke ruang rawatnya, yang disana sudah ada Kibum. Bukan hanya Kibum tapi ada juga Jungsoo, Yunho dan dokter Min Jae.

Semua orang menatapnya. Kyuhyun tidak berani melangkah lebih ke dalam. Berdiri di ambang pintu, dia sedang berfikir apa sebaiknya meminta maaf atau menjelaskan lebih dulu.

Melihat wajah mereka, terutama Kibum dan Jungsoo, nyali Kyuhyun ciut. Do'a nya sepanjang jalan tidak berguna.

"Emm. Mi-mianheyeo," suaranya mencicit keluar.

Jungsoo melipat kedua tangan di dada. Dia merasa lega melihat Kyuhyun kembali. Sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tapi rasa kesal karena ulah adiknya masih bersemayam jengkel dalam hati.

"Kau pergi kemana?" tanyanya mendahului Kibum. Emosinya lebih terkontrol.

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak random. "A-aku mencari angin." alasan bodoh, Kyuhyun pun merutuk dalam hati.

Kibum meraup nafas dan mendengus keras. "Pergi seenakmu, padahal kau ini pasien! Bisa, kan lain kali kau memberi pesan?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. "Maaf, hyungie."

Kibum ingin mengomel lebih jauh. Namun Jungsoo menepuk bahunya dan menggeleng. Bukan karena cemas saja, Kibum juga diselimuti emosi karena Donghae. Jungsoo tidak ingin Kibum melampiaskannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Yunho bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. "Semua orang cemas, Kyu." merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan membawanya berjalan ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun didudukkan disana. Yunho memintanya melepas jaket dan berbaring. Selepas itu Min Jae membantunya memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Min Jae melihat sebentar pada Yunho usai memeriksa. Lalu tersenyum kecil pada dua bersaudara Park. "Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas lagi." Min Jae pamit pergi kemudian.

Yunho menarik selimut Kyuhyun, menyelimutinya seraya dengan pelan berbisik pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat kelelahan, sampai kakimu bergetar, eoh? Awas saja kalau kau drop nanti, aku akan memperpanjang inapmu." Yunho tersenyum menepuk ringan dada pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun melebarkan mata atas ucapan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu pamit pergi juga.

Sepeninggal dua dokter itu, ruangan menjadi suram. Ada Kibum yang memilih membaringkan diri di sofa. Sedangkan Jungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Namun tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Kibum tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Jungsoo, sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi juga tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Hyung tertuanya itu hanya pamit kepada Kibum untuk pulang. Sudah jam 1 dini hari, Jungsoo harus pulang dan mendapatkan kasur yang nyaman untuk bisa segar keesokan hari untuk bekerja.

"Bum hyung," panggil Kyuhyun.

Kibum sedang membuka ponselnya.

"Kibum hyung." panggil Kyuhyun lagi karena tidak mendapat sahutan. Atau memang dia dicueki.

"Diamlah, Kyuhyun. Tidur."

Kyuhyun memainkan bibirnya. "Kau marah. Jadi marah saja. Tapi jangan mendiamkanku."

"Kau tahu aku marah. Jadi diam. Aku berusaha untuk meredakan emosiku." Kibum mematikan ponsel, menyamankan diri lalu memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun memperhatikannya hingga beberapa waktu. Yakin Kibum hanya pura-pura. Tapi setelah lama, Kyuhyun sendiri mulai mengantuk dan jatuh tidur tanpa sadar.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kemarahan Kibum rupanya berlangsung lama. Kyuhyun pikir saat dia bangun Kibum sudah kembali baik. Tapi rupanya Kibum tetap cuek. Sapa paginya saja hanya berbalas gumaman samar.

Dengan enggan Kyuhyun menarik ponsel miliknya di atas nakas. Matanya tidak lepas dari memperhatikan Kibum yang sibuk dengan sebuah panggilan. Palingan Henry hyung, soal pekerjaan. Kyuhyun tidak begitu fokus dengar pada pembicaraan Kibum, memilih membuka ponselnya sendiri sebelum sarapan paginya diantar.

Yang pertama yang diperiksa Kyuhyun ruang chat kelasnya. Dia cukup terkejut mengetahui Jinki beberapa kali memberinya pesan khusus. Kalimat basa-basi, pemberitahuan tugas sekolah, sampai menanyakan kabar. Sepertinya ketua kelasnya bingung karena tidak mendapatkan balasan darinya, sampai mengirim pesan bermaksa cemas. Ah, dia jadi merasa tidak enak, karena tanpa sengaja mengabaikan pesan itu. Lalu segera memberi pesan balik pada Jinki. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengabari dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menulis tentang dirawat, tidak terlalu perlu juga Kyuhyun pikir.

Banyak yang mencarinya rupanya. Siwon, Ryeowook, Sungmin sampai Kangin ahjussi juga. Mengetahui begitu banyak orang yang berhubungan dengannya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Dia merasa diperhatikan.

"Senyum begitu. Yeoja?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat. Kibum sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang. Membawa baskom air hangat dan washlap. Baskom itu di letakkan di atas nakas, Kibum memakai washlap, mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom dan memerasnya.

"Malah bengong. Buka bajumu," tegur Kibum menyadari Kyuhyun yang malah asyik menontonnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, hyung. Di kamar mandi." Kyuhyun hanya enggan, setelah melakukan kesalahan dan membiarkan Kibum mengurusnya. Kibum itu auranya masih marah. Nada yang digunakan saat bicara pun masih tidak enak di dengar.

Tapi penolakan halus Kyuhyun, justru memberi aura negatif lebih pada Kibum. Kyuhyun sadar itu, lalu segera meletakkan ponsel dan membuka baju kaosnya semalam, dia tidak berganti sejak kembali ke rumah sakit.

Pertama Kibum mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. Lembut dan berhati-hati. Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan Kibum yang setiap kali berusaha memagut pandangannya.

"Kemana semalam?" tanya Kibum saat usapannya telah beralih ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya semalam, tapi Kibum tidak percaya. Matanya cukup jeli melihat gemetar kaki Kyuhyun, bukan hanya Yunho. Entah karena takut dimarahi atau karena hal lain. Memang benar Kibum marah, tapi mana bisa dia keras pada Kyuhyun.

"Cari angin, hyung. Kan, sudah bilang semalam."

Kibum menarik nafas melalui mulut. Sabar. "Cari angin sampai mana? Kau pergi lama Kyuhyun."

Kibum beralih mengusap punggung. Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia tidak akan bilang pergi dengan Donghae. Bisa jadi masalah jika Kibum sampai tahu. "Mianhe."

Kibum tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak berkata jujur. Tapi ya sudah. Dia tidak akan memaksa. Kibum selesai, melepas washlap dan mengangkap baskom.

"Sisanya bisa kau lakukan di kamar mandi. Sarapanmu akan diantar sebentar lagi." kata Kibum berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membuang air bekas dan menggantung washlap.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya, Kibum kembali menyimpan baskom di dalam laci nakas.

"Hyung, kau sangat marah, ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa yang kukatakan tidak membuatmu percaya?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh atas sikapnya. Dia tahu, adiknya pintar. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin dibohongi. Kibum ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun mulai sejak dia tahu penyakit adiknya. Kibum ingin menjaganya lebih baik. Melindunginya. Dan memperhatikannya lebih lagi. Tapi yang terjadi semalam, membuat Kibum merasa Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbagi dengannya. Apapun itu yang dia sembunyikan.

Mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum. "Sudah. Aku tidak sangat marah. Pergi ke kamar mandi sana. Gosok gigimu juga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi dengan patuh. Dia tidak ingin kena imbas lebih dari ini.

Kibum membuka lemari nakas, menyiapkan baju bersih. Stelan biru rumah sakit beserta dalaman lalu membawanya ke depan kamar mandi.

Mengetuk pintunya. "Baju gantimu, Kyunie."

"Ne." pintu terbuka sedikit, cukup untuk memasukkan pakaian. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuh nakednya di balik pintu, mengulurkan tangan.

Kibum tersenyum geli. "Perlu kubantu ganti?"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi jengkel. Menutup pintunya dengan cepat setelah semua yang disodorkan Kibum diambilnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aiden akan tiba besok, kau sudah tahu?"

"Hem," balas Casey. Wajahnya tidak seramah selama ini. Hangeng kurang nyaman, tapi pun tahu sahabatnya seperti itu karena dirinya juga. Dia yang sudah membantu Aiden berlibur.

Hangeng membenarkan duduknya lebih tegak. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu café untuk menikmati kopi. Tadinya Casey menolak bertemu, tapi Hangeng memohon. Maka tidak heran jika wajah kusut lah yang dia lihat.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi, Casey."

Kalimat itu mampu mengambil atensi Casey yang sejak tadi tidak pada Hangeng. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Papaku sudah tahu apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Kuduga dia sudah tahu sejak lama."

"Kau digertak papamu? Oke. Aiden memang artismu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah perusahaan kalian." meski begitu suara Casey sinis lalu membuang wajah ke sisi lain.

Hangeng menghela nafas. "Aku masih temanmu, Casey. Tapi berhentilah memanfaatkanku."

Kali ini Casey menatap tidak percaya Hangeng. Terkejut dengan kalimatnya. Kata memanfaatkan seolah menyudutkan ketulusan pertemanan mereka. Baik, Casey akui, dia memanfaatkan Hangeng. Tapi pertemanan mereka tulus, diluar itu semua.

"Han, ini dirimu? Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, sungguh. Tadi itu cukup kasar. Maaf. Tapi keputusanku untuk tidak lagi ikut campur adalah benar. Itu masalah keluarga kalian, tidak seharusnya aku membantumu begitu banyak untuk melukai adikmu."

"Aku tidak melukainya, Han! Tidak pernah!" sangkal Casey, suaranya meninggi.

"Temperament adikmu sangat buruk. Kau tahu, dia harus memecahkan sesuatu saat marah. Itu jelas dia tidak bisa menghandle emosinya. Beruntung dia masih sadar untuk tidak melukai seseorang. Tapi dia pernah melakukannya, sekali."

"Jangan mengungkit itu. Itu sudah selesai dengan damai."

Bukan itu yang dimaksudkan Hangeng. "Emosi Aiden mudah meledak. Citranya baik, tapi dia memendam semua kemarahan dalam dirinya. Bahkan saat marah dia bisa menangis."

"Apa maksud kalimat panjangmu? Kau ingin aku mengirimnya ke psikiater?"

Hangeng menggeleng. Aiden masih terkontrol menurutnya. Dia hanya perlu kebebasan, itu yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Tujuannya tidak buruk. Bertemu saudaranya. Apa yang salah dengan itu. Jangan terlalu membatasinya, Casey. Kau mungkin akan kehilangan dia suatu hari nanti jika kau teruskan."

Casey tidak bersuara. Semua ucapan Hangeng diabaikannya. Tapi kalimat akhir itu mengusik pertahanannya. "Hal yang bisa membuatku kehilangannya adalah Kyuhyun! Karena itu aku melakukan semua ini. Kau tidak ingin membantuku lagi, oke. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi aku tidak akan kehilangannya. Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Casey bangkit. Menyudahi pembicaraan, atau menghindar. Orang bilang hanya Hangeng yang nasehatnya didengar Casey. Itu benar, jadi dia mencoba untuk menghindar. Untuk saat ini kecuali kalimat penyemangat, Casey tidak hendak mendengarkan yang lain.

"Heechul-ah," panggil Hangeng sebelum Casey melangkah pergi. "Aku masih temanmu. Aku tidak mendukungmu. Tapi aku ada disini. Selalu disini."

Casey menggeleng masa bodoh. Berlalu pergi tanpa ragu.

Hangeng mengangkat kepalanya. Rasanya berat sekali. Membujuk Casey itu hal mustahil. Dia orang yang akan berjalan ke depan, tidak peduli menginjak ranting kecil atau berduri. Bahkan jika itu pohon besarpun akan ditebangnya. Apalagi dalam sebuah hati yang gelap, maka nuraninya ikut menggelap.

Seorang yang brutal. Bahkan dalam cinta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo kembali saat siang, berjanji untuk bertemu dengan dokter Yoon untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun. Makan siang di kantin rumah sakit, baru pergi ke ruangan dokter Yoon. Yunho juga berjanji untuk hadir disana.

Setelah hampir satu jam di ruangan dokter Yoon, Jungsoo keluar bersama dokter Yunho. Mereka berjalan bersama.

"Kyuhyun pasti senang mendengar kabar pulang." senyum Yunho memulai pembicaraan untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka.

"Nde. Kurasa dia juga sudah sangat bosan."

"Sebelum kemo ada prosedur yang harus dilakukan. Dia akan bolak balik rumah sakit. Kau akan menemani?"

Jungsoo diam sesaat. Dia pikir tidak akan bisa. Beberapa proyek sedang dimulai. Dia akan sangat sibuk. Tapi membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian menjalani semuanya juga membuatnya cemas.

Yunho sepertinya paham. Orang sukses selalu melewatkan banyak waktu untuk keluarga. Prioritas mereka adalah pekerjaan, meski memastikan semua hal itu untuk keluarga. Seiring dengan tanggung jawab yang besar, maka konsekuesinya juga seimbang.

"Kau tidak bisa. Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menemaninya. Aku ini hanya dokter umum, jadwalku lebih fleksibel."

Jungsoo lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi, sempatkanlah. Kyuhyun pernah menjalani ini sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja, dukungan keluarga akan lebih menguatkannya."

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Aku menyesali banyak hal. Aku akan berusaha menebusnya." janji Jungsoo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ini pemeriksaan terakhir. Yunho senang menyampaikan kabar kepulangan Kyuhyun. Rasanya puas melihat wajah pasiennya ceria.

"Setelah ini kau tidak lagi pasienku." tambah Yunho dibelakang kabar yang disampaikannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Dia akan berada di bawah pengawasan dokter Yoon Min Jae. Dokter yang masih muda menurutnya, tapi sudah jadi spesialis kanker.

"Pooky sehat hyung?"

"Sehat. Hanya kurang bersemangat. Dia menunggumu, kurasa."

"Aku akan datang melihatnya." janji Kyuhyun.

Yunho pergi setelah berbincang ringan. Kyuhyun menyibak selimut, beralih ke sofa dimana Jungsoo duduk. Dia menaikkan kedua kakinya dan bersila menghadap Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo hyung."

"Apa?" menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan menemaniku minggu depan?"

"Mianhe, Kyu. Ada Yunho yang akan menemanimu. Tapi hyung akan berusaha untuk datang."

"Kibum hyung?"

"Aku belum memberi tahu hal ini padanya. Coba nanti kita tanyakan."

Jungsoo kembali pada pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun menyandar pada lengan sofa, merubah kakinya menekuk, memainkan ponselnya. "Hhhh aku banyak pekerjaan sekolah." keluhnya setelah melihat ada pemberitahuan tugas sekolah lagi di grup chat.

"Nanti hyung bantu mengerjakannya." sahut Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan antusias. "Janji, ya!"

"Iya. Kau boleh menagihnya, jika aku lupa."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Menjelang sore Kyuhyun sudah berkemas dibantu Jungsoo. Ada Kim Jaejoong yang datang menjemput, karena Jungsoo datang pun diantar tadi.

Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun langsung mencapai sofa ruang tengah. Menelungkupkan diri disana. "Ah aku rindu rumah ini," dia berseru sambil menggosokkan pipi pada beludru sofa. Menyampaikan betapa dia bersyukur bisa pulang.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli memperhatikan. "Adikmu lucu, Presdir."

"Ya, kau bisa mencubit pipinya dan menguyelnya jika mau," balas Jungsoo berlalu ke belakang. Menyerahkan tas berisi pakaian pada seorang maid untuk dicuci. Yeun ahjumma dengan sigap menyiapkan minuman di dapur. Jungsoo menghampirinya.

"Satu saja sirupnya ahjumma." kata Jungsoo. Dia mengambil apel di dalam keranjang buah. Menggulung lengannya. Membawa apel itu untuk dicuci di bawah keran air.

Yeun ahjumma bertanya saat melihat Jungsoo memotong apel tersebut.

"Aku akan membuat jus. Ini untuk Kyuhyun. Antarkan minuman itu dulu. Kembalilah, aku ingin bicara dengan ahjumma."

Yeun ahjumma mengangguk lalu segera pergi membawa nampan berisi segelas sirup dingin untuk Jaejoong.

"Mana untukku ahjumma?"

"Tuan Jungsoo sedang membuatnya."

Kyuhyun ikut pergi ke dapur dengan Yeun ahjumma. Jungsoo menyiapkan gelas, selagi apel diblender. Melihat Kyuhyun datang dia bertanya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Ahjumma bilang hyung membuat minuman untukku."

"Aku membuat jus apel." setelah dirasa cukup Jungsoo mematikan mesin blender dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas. Jus yang telah siap itu diserahkan ke Kyuhyun. "Sudah sana, temani Jaejoong."

Kyuhyun pergi dengan perasaan bingung. Dia senang. Tapi juga bingung. Hyungnya itu jadi baik sekali. Terlalu. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa diperlakukan lebih. Karena dia sakit?

Menggeleng masa bodoh, Kyuhyun pergi tidak ingin dibebani dengan kelakuan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo memberi tahu ahjumma tentang Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk mengawasi pola makannya. Yeun ahjumma tentu saja terkejut, tapi dia mendengarkan semua intruksi Jungsoo, makanan yang harus diberikan begitu matang, kebersihan yang harus terjaga, jadwal obat dan semua hal.

"Satu lagi." tambah Jungsoo. "Apapun yang ada di rumah ini, apalagi tentang Kyuhyun, jangan sampai terdengar keluar."

Meski heran, Yeun ahjumma mengangguk patuh. Sudah seharusnya, baik dan buruk yang terjadi dalam keluarga ini juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk tidak menjadi bahan gunjingan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jungsoo memberi peringatan seperti itu. Kibum menginginkannya. Dia khawatir Donghae akan datang dan membawa Kyuhyun. Untuk mengantisipasi hal itu, keberadaan Kyuhyun harus disembunyikan. Tapi sampai kapan?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae menggeret kopernya masuk ke apartemen. Dia lelah dan memendam kesal. Sudah begitu, dia melihat Heechul di dalam apartemennya.

"Aku tidak bilang, kau perlu menyambutku!" ujar ketus Donghae, melepas koper begitu saja dan berjalan melewati kakaknya.

Heechul berbalik saat Donghae merebahkan diri di sofa, memejamkan mata.

"Kau berniat mengkhianatiku, Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Kita tidak sedang berperang."

"Seharusnya sudah lama kau sepakat untuk tidak kembali pada masa lalu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tanpa persetujuanku, mengambil libur di Korea. Aku tidak terima itu!"

Donghae menghela nafas. "Paman Yesung meninggal."

Heechul tertegun kali ini. Kim Yesung meninggal? Itu kabar mengejutkan. Tapi cara Donghae menyampaikannya terlalu biasa. Jika Donghae mengucapkannya dengan frontal, mungkin dia akan memahinya. Tapi Donghae mengatakannya seolah tanpa emosi.

"Itu kabar sedih." Heechul ingat saudara ibu tirinya. Orang yang baik, ramah dan memandang semua orang dengan sudut positif. Heechul memiliki kesan baik pada lelaki yang tidak cukup tinggi dan berjari mungil itu.

Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae, Heechul seolah lupa niatnya untuk menegur keras sang adik. "Kau pergi ke makamnya?"

Tawa kering Donghae keluar. Membuka mata, menatap Heechul datar. "Wajah paman seperti apa? Alamat paman? Ah, yang benar saja Casey, aku bahkan hanya mendengar namanya darimu dan eomma. Sama sekali tidak tahu tentangnya." Donghae menepuk kakinya seraya bergerak berdiri.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap berdo'a untuknya. Dia yang merawat Kyuhyun selama ini. Sayang sekali aku terlambat. Ah, aku pasti kembali ke Korea." Donghae berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan raut Heechul yang kembali berubah. Siap untuk marah, mungkin, Donghae tidak peduli. Dia puas membuat Heechul terus meradang. Itung-itung balasan karena sudah membuatnya dipaksa pulang. Itupun belum cukup.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, menatap pintu kamar adiknya sudah ditutup rapat. Heechul berpaling, melihat koper Donghae yang terabaikan. Mendesah berat, merebahkan kepala pada punggung sofa.

Kim Yesung. Heechul menyukai paman tirinya itu. Ingatannya tidak banyak, tapi awal menjadi keluarga, Yesung sering datang untuk berkunjung. Mereka memiliki waktu untuk tahu satu sama lain dan terkadang bersenang-senang. Namun kemudian Yesung tidak lagi datang. Katanya orang tua nya sakit dan dia harus mengurusnya. Sejak saat itu sang paman tidak pernah lagi berkunjung, bahkan saat Donghae lahir, hanya ada bingkisan yang dikirim atas namanya.

Tapi Donghae yang tidak merasakan apa-apa tentang itu, sedikit mengganggunya. Hatinya seolah mendingin. Lalu dia teringat akan nasehat Hangeng, atau sebut saja teguran.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Liburan musim panas berakhir.

Seperti pagi kebanyakan pelajar, Kyuhyun bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah. Dia melewati musim liburannya dengan mengenaskan. Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Rumah sakit dan kembali rumah sakit.

"Masa muda yang buruk." geleng Kyuhyun.

Tapi ada satu malam yang menyenangkan. Yang tidak dilupakannya, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Malamnya bersama Donghae.

Ah ingat Donghae dia jadi ingat kalau artis itu tidak lagi menghubunginya hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun pernah mencoba menelpon, tapi nomor itu sudah tidak aktif. Sepertinya hanya nomor sekali pakai. Jadi dia hanya menunggu. Belakangan dia dengar kakaknya itu sudah kembali ke New York, Changmin memberinya kabar.

Kesal sebenarnya. Donghae kembali tapi tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Benar, bagi Donghae dia hanya pegawai part time. Bukan salah Donghae sebenarnya, tapi Kyuhyun tetap kesal. Entah kapan lagi moment itu ada.

"Pagi, Kyu." Kibum muncul mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Dia menguap lebar begitu duduk.

"Bum hyung pulang malam lagi?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Sulitnya jadi artis." ngeri Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum kecut. Yeun ahjumma datang dari dapur, menyediakan kopi untuk Kibum lalu kembali lagi ke dapur menyelesaikan masakannya. Kyuhyun bermain ponsel menunggu sarapan.

Beberapa saat berlalu sampai masakan siap dan Jungsoo turun. Semua menu disesuaikan diet Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada yang mengeluhkannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Terima kasih Yeun ahjussi." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari mobil. Jungsoo melarangnya naik bus, Kibum pun mengangguki Jungsoo. Jadi terpaksa Kyuhyun kembali menggunakan jasa Yeun ahjussi.

Di halaman sekolah dia melihat Ryeowook dan Junny berjalan bersama. Kyuhyun berlari kecil dan menyapa mereka diam-diam.

"Kyuhyunie!" seru Ryeowook senang. Merangkul Kyuhyun. "Apa kabar, eoh? Seharusnya kau berlibur dengan kami."

Ryeowook pernah menghubunginya, mengajak berlibur di sebuah pantai. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Dia menjalani banyak prosedur sampai akhirnya kemoterapi dilakukan. Lagipula kalau Kyuhyun mengiyakan, dia tetap tidak akan mendapat ijin Kibum.

"Ah, aku ingin~ lain kali kita pergi, bagaimana?"

"Minggu nanti, kau bisa? Kita pergi ke pantai yang dekat saja." Junny ikut berbicara.

"Ya. Kita harus pergi sebelum musim panas berakhir."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Dia ingin pergi.

"Kami juga ikut!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan saat mereka menoleh. Jinki menyapa sopan pada Ryeowook dan Junny, lalu mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Mau pergi bersenang-senang tanpa mengajak kami?" todong Jinki pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa perlunya mengajakmu?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun berjalan. Jinki mengikuti, protes. Keduanya berdebat. Dan para sunbae melihat keduanya heran.

"Adikmu, yang kau bilang tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun itu?" tanya Ryeowook masih tidak percaya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Siapa lagi. Aku hanya punya satu adik."

"Tapi tadi, mereka akrab." sahut Junny juga heran. Dibanding Ryeowook, Junny lebih lama mengenal kedua bersaudara itu. Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Jinki bisa sedekat itu dengan orang lain. Tadi bertengkar, tapi itu pertengkaran seorang teman, tidak berujung pada masalah serius.

"Entahlah. Keajaiban seorang Kyuhyun mungkin."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wau, kau menyelesaikan semua!" Jinki menatap takjub pada buku tugas yang dikumpulkan Kyuhyun. "Padahal kau tahu belakangan. Hei, ada yang membantumu, ya?"

"Benar. Kenapa? Apa itu tidak syah?"

Jinki mengedik bahu.

"Aku dibantu hyungku. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin tidak akan selesai meski aku bisa mengerjakan soalnya."

"Kau punya hyung yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak seperti hyungku. Eunhyuk hyung itu payah di akademi. Dia hanya jago dance." cela Jinki soal kakaknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tapi hatinya sedikit iri. Jinki bisa selugas itu membicarakan tentang hyungnya, keburukannya pula. Pasti mereka sangat akrab sampai bisa sesantai itu membicarakan kekurangan hyungnya dan baik-baik saja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi mereka sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. "Lalu, mereka mengurusmu dengan baik?"

Kyuhyun mengunyah bekalnya. Bekal yang dibawa sendiri, Ryeowook sudah diberi tahu untuk tidak lagi membawakan bekal. Untunglah Ryeowook mengerti dan tidak tersinggung. Kyuhyun mengerjap, mengingat-ingat kelakuan dua hyungnya sejak tahu penyakitnya. "Heum."

"Jawab yang benar, Kyunie." Ryeowook itu belum benar-benar yakin jika Kyuhyun diurus dengan baik oleh kedua hyungnya..

"Mereka mengurusku sangat baik, Wookie. Menu makanku diatur dengan ketat. Aku tidak boleh pergi tanpa diantar sopir. Tidak boleh lelah, bahkan tugas sekolahku dikerjakan Jungsoo hyung. Juga tidak boleh tidur lewat jam 9 malam. Dan masih banyak lagi." Kyuhyun sedang mengeluh sebenarnya.

Bukannya prihatin Ryeowook malah tertawa. "Tapi syukurlah. Kupikir kau tidak akan memberitahu penyakitmu pada mereka."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kibum hyung tahu karena aku sakit. Jungsoo hyung, dia bilang Jaejoong hyung yang memberi tahunya. Surat kesehatanku yang harusnya dilihat Jungsoo hyung, malah diambil Jaejoong hyung."

Ryeowook mendesah mengingat kebodohan Kyuhyun. Daripada bicara langsung, anak itu memilih memberi tahu hyungnya dengan tidak langsung. Memang berakhir dengan tidak langsung. Tapi bukan itu yang direncanakan.

"Kau harus sembuh Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum. "Ya. Selama ada yang mendukungku, aku pasti akan berusaha sembuh."

Ryeowook mengacak surai Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Park Jungsoo melempar surat yang dia terima. Kim Jaejoong menunduk. Mengusap pipinya gusar, Jungsoo beralih menatap Jaejoong.

"Kim Heechul?!" layangnya.

"Itu yang tertulis, Presdir."

Jungsoo melangkah tidak sabar menuju Jaejoong. "Dia tidak punya urusan menggugat tanah paman Yesung! Abaikan gugatan itu!"

"Tapi jika investor tahu tentang gugatan ini,"

"Itu tugasmu, Jae!"

Jungsoo berbalik, menyambar surat gugatan yang dilayangkan pengadilan dan meremasnya tanpa ampun.

Heechul sialan! Tidak penting bagaimana cara lelaki itu tahu dia menggunakan tanah sang paman untuk pembangunan proyeknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Heechul mengajukan gugatan untuk hak tanah tersebut.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun melihat Jungsoo masuk ke rumah dengan wajah datar. Ingin menegurnya tapi tidak berani.

'Hey, Marc!'

Kyuhyun kembali melihat pada ponselnya. Dia sedang terhubung video call dengan Changmin. "Maaf. Aku akan pindah ke kamar. Hyungku sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun menutup rapat kamarnya, dikunci. Dan menuju ke balkon. Duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Kembali menatap ponselnya.

'Kenapa harus bersembunyi, hanya karena membicarakan Aiden?'

Meringis, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu alasan tepat yang harus dilontarkannya pada Changmin. "Dia tidak suka."

Changmin tertawa. "Aneh."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut seputar Aiden K. Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan celotehan Changmin, sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa saat ada yang lucu. Hingga Changmin merasa lelah mengoceh dan diam.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak ada yang diceritakan?"

'Aku lelah.' Changmin meneguk minum. Kyuhyun memerosotkan tubuhnya, merebahkan kepala di sandaran kursi.

'Marc." tidak sadar jika Changmin terus memperhatikannya dari sana sambil mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Heumm?"

'Dady ku bertanya,'

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Soal?"

'Dia ingin melihat berkas kesehatanmu!' ucap Changmin tanpa jeda. Matanya merem saat mengucapkannya, seolah takut jika Kyuhyun akan menjitakinya berkali-kali sampai kepalanya bocor.

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan ponsel. Mendesah panjang dan berat. Suara Changmin terdengar berseru.

'Kyuhyunie, maafkan aku! Aku keceplosan! Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja mengucapkannya didepan dady! Maaf! Marcus, maafkan aku!'

Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali ponselnya. Wajah Changmin memerah, matanya juga berair. Sepertinya Changmin serius soal tidak sengaja. "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya, Marc!"

'Maaf~ tapi kau tahu, dady bilang ingin membantumu. Mumpung masih belum terlambat. Pengobatan disini lebih baik, kau mau?' Changmin mengusap matanya.

"Paman Shim sangat baik. Tapi, aku sudah diurus disini. Hyungku sudah mengetahui penyakitku. Aku yakin aku bisa sembuh. Maaf."

'Kau yakin?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Katakan pada paman Shim terima kasih dan permintaan maafku."

'Tidak apa.' senyum Changmin lebar. 'Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kirimkan saja berkasnya. Bisa?'

Menghela nafas. Changmin itu tukang paksa. Jadi Kyuhyun mengangguk.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil van yang sudah menunggu. Dia baru keluar dari gedung agensinya. Memejamkan mata dengan santai, senyumnya terukir dengan halus. Zhou Mi yang menyusul di belakang, menatapnya jengah.

Begitu mobil berjalan, Zhou Mi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata, "tertawa saja yang keras. Senyum seperti itu, mengerikan!"

Meledaklah tawa Donghae. "Kau benar, Zhou. Seharusnya aku tertawa dengan keras. Astaga, aku puas sekali." Donghae bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Zhou Mi mengambil nafas. Menggeleng tidak paham kelakuan Donghae. Dia masih ingat saat mereka kembali, dirinya mendapat kabar tentang Hangeng. Entah bagaimana Donghae bisa melaporkan kelakuan Hangeng dan Heechul sampai sepupunya mendapat teguran khusus dari tuan Tan. Dan tadi, tiba-tiba saja petinggi perusahaan memanggil mereka dan membicarakan tentang album berikutnya yang akan di garap di Korea.

"Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana kau membujuk tuan Tan?"

"Tidak sulit. Tidak ada cara khusus pula. Setelah kejadian Han ge, itu semua jadi mudah."

"Dan aku masih tidak percaya, kau melaporkan mereka!"

"Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya," dan untuk membuka kesempatan.

"Dan kau mendapat kontrakmu di Korea." sinis Zhou Mi.

Donghae bertepuk tangan lagi dengan tawa. "Aku kembali ke Korea!" serunya girang. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Donghae memiliki kesempatan kembali. Musim panas berlalu, musim gugur pun hampir berakhir di Korea, itu waktu yang lama menghabiskan waktu dan kesempatan. Namun kesabaran Donghae pun berbalas. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan proses rekaman untuk album barunya di label Korea. Selama waktu itu dia akan mengusahakan bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rasa mual itu mendera. Sangat tidak nyaman dan menyakitkan. Kyuhyun meremas perutnya yang terus teraduk. Dia sudah kepayahan. Kakinya sudah gemetar untuk berlari ke kamar mandi demi menuntaskan rasa mual.

Yeun ahjumma tergopoh dari dapur, memberikan segelas air hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda ingin ke kamar saja?" tanya Yeun ahjumma begitu Kyuhyun meneguk air yang dia sediakan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bum hyung kapan pulang?" tanyanya.

Kibum sedang melakukan syuting di luar Seoul. Kyuhyun merindukan hyungnya. Tidak cukup hanya lewat telpon atau chat. Dia membutuhkan mereka.

Meletakkan kepala di meja, dia merasa sangat lelah. Kemoterapi yang dijalani entah kenapa menjadi sangat berat. Rasanya berbeda dari dulu bersama sang paman. "Ahjumma, bisa minta Jungsoo hyung pulang?" gumam Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur.

Ahjumma Yeun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menatap majikannya prihatin. Lalu pergi mencari suaminya, agar memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar. Tidak sulit melakukan hal itu. Kyuhyun kehilangan banyak berat badannya, seberapapun mereka berusaha untuk menopang asupan gizi dan vitamin.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengeluh banyak, meski hatinya berteriak protes. Kedua hyungnya memiliki waktu untuknya, tapi hanya di awal. Seiring waktu mereka kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing dan datang untuk meminta maaf. Namun maaf itupun terdengar menyesakkan. Hal yang terus diulang dan permintaan maaf yang tidak lagi berarti. Kyuhyun tidak ingin semua itu.

Dia ingin mengerti, memahami posisi mereka. Dia tidak buta akan tanggung jawab keduanya atas pekerjaan mereka. Tapi rasanya semakin sesak. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa bersamanya. Dia rapuh jika harus menghadapi ini semua sendirian. Kyuhyun takut dan membutuhkan sebuah tangan untuk digenggamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Donghae kembali ke apartemen yang sama. Dadanya berdebar dengan aneh sejak dia datang. Dia sungguh tidak sabar.

"Istirahat sebentar. Kita ada waktu satu bulan disini. Rekaman dan syuting." Zhou Mi mulai berbicara. Membuka buku agendanya, ada sederetan jadwal yang sudah dia catat.

Donghae berbalik dari pemandangan di luar apartemen. Menghampiri kopernya yang masih teronggok di ruangan itu.

Zhou Mi berhenti berbicara, sadar bahwa penjelasannya tentang jadwal tidak di indahkan Donghae. Lalu sejak tadi dia membuang tenaga sia-sia, begitu? Jadi kesal rasanya. Apalagi dilihatnya Donghae membongkar koper dan mencari sesuatu di tumpukam baju. Sebuah syal.

"Tunggu, kau mau keluar?!" seru Zhou Mi saat dilihatnya syal itu dililitkan di leher Donghae. "Tidak, Aiden! Kita harus rapat dengan tim produksi dan ke studio rekaman nanti!"

"Itu masih lama. Aku mengurus sesuatu dulu." Donghae berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Zhou Mi.

Donghae berjalan dengan bersemangat. Mengenakan kacamatanya sesaat dia keluar dari lift. Dia berhenti di lantai baseman parkir. Membuka ponselnya.

"Amazing fan, kau harus jadi pemanduku hari ini." ujarnya dengan cepat mencari kontak amazing fannya. Dia tidak lupa untuk menyalin kontak itu di nomor barunya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku membutuhkan tanah itu, Kibum!"

"Tapi caramu melakukannya! Kau membelakangi adikmu sendiri hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau mencuri dari Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku tidak mencurinya!" Jungsoo mengangkat jarinya. Menekan pada Kibum jika dia tidak mencuri. "Lagipula apa yang dilakukannya dengan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku mengambil sertifikat itu dimana? Aku menebusnya dari bank! Paman Yesung menggadaikan tanahnya! Untuk apa dia menggadaikan tanah? Untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun! Tapi bahkan Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan pengobatannya! Dia masih sakit padahal seharusnya bisa sembuh jika dia segera stem cell!"

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Suara dua saudaranya yang saling berdebat itu sampai di telinganya. Apa mereka bertengkar?

"Tapi kau jadi kena masalah karena itu! Sekarang bagaimana? Dia akan terus menuntut, jika Donghae juga memberinya ijin untuk menggugatmu, kau akan berakhir!"

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Jika aku dapat tanda tangan Kyuhyun,"

"Hyung!" seru Kibum keras. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau pikirkan cara lain! Tanah itu adalah warisan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, bagaimana bisa kau berfikir akan mengambil alihnya?!"

"Jika mereka menemukan bukti aku melakukan cara illegal untuk mendapatkan tanah itu, aku akan masuk penjara! Kau ingin aku masuk penjara?!"

"Itu resikomu! Kau bodoh!"

"Park Kibum! Jika aku masuk penjara, kau juga akan kena buruknya!"

Kyuhyun mematung melihat keduanya. Ada apa lagi ini?

Dia melangkah setelah melihat keduanya diam dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Wajah keduanya memerah, kehabisan tenaga untuk bertengkar. Kyuhyun kembali keluar. Mendudukkan diri di teras depan.

"Tuan muda, kenapa? Tidak masuk?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lebih adem disini, ahjussi."

TBC

Friday, January 6, 2017

7:00 AM

Wednesday, January 11, 2017

7:27 AM

Friday, January 13, 2017

7:59 PM

Friday, July 28, 2017

Untuk guest penulisan Aiden aku ganti. Maaf, aku gak tahu benernya, asal lihat saja di sebuah situs. Terima kasih sudah diberitahu.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	14. Chapter 14

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 14_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Kyuhyun melihatnya. Pria itu memunggunginya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin itu dia. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menubruk tubuh itu, melingkarkan tangannya dengan kencang.

"Donghae hyung."

Donghae terkejut oleh pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Menengok ke belakang, dia melihat 'Eunhyuk' menyembunyikan wajah di punggungnya. Hey, dia tahu itu 'Eunhyuk' tanpa melihat wajahnya pun dia sudah hafal 'Eunhyuk' ini. Entahlah, Donghae hanya yakin seseorang yang berani bertindak seperti ini adalah pemuda itu.

"Hey, ini tempat umum." kata Donghae bermaksud menegur. Namun aneh, dia merasa tidak risih sama sekali. Keinginan untuk mendorong pemuda itu menjauh, pun tidak ada.

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon."

Donghae mengangguk. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat. Beruntung dia menutupi wajahnya dengan baik. Jika tidak ini akan jadi skandal besar, dia dipeluk oleh lelaki. Bisa-bisa fans nya menggila semua.

Kyuhyun menyamankan diri dibalik punggung Donghae. Menyesap rasa hangat dan menikmati aroma dari tubuh itu. Menenangkan diri. Dia bersyukur mendapat panggilan hari ini. Dia bersyukur Yeun ahjussi bisa diajak kompromi.

Hal yang dia lihat di rumah hari ini, membuatnya tidak ingin pulang. Beberapa waktu yang dia lewati dengan bahagia, rupanya tidak sebagus itu. Jungsoo yang dikiranya telah berubah, nyatanya masih memendam curiga padanya. Belum lagi hubungan rumit saudara-saudaradnya. Dan Kibum hyung yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Beruntung disaat yang tepat, Donghae tiba-tiba menghubungi. Kyuhyun tidak percaya Aiden menyimpan nomornya meski sudah berganti nomor. Masih mengingatnya meski sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu dan pergi begitu saja. Sekalipun dia 'Eunhyuk' bagi Aiden, bukan Kyuhyun. Lambat laun dia merasa bisa menerima keadaan ini. Karena terbiasa rasanya sudah nyaman. Sedangkan, entah apa yang terjadi jika identitasnya terbongkar. Donghae hanya menganggap saudaranya hanya satu, Heechul. Tidak ada yang lain. Sama artinya yang lain bukan siapa-siapa, termasuk dia? Lalu dia akan ditolak? Dijauhi kemudian?

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup ditolak. Jadi dia menerima keadaan ini. Selagi bisa dinikmati, Kyuhyun akan legowo.

Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkan muluk-muluk dalam kondisi keluarga mereka seperti ini. Jadi dia akan berperan aman saja. Jika dia 'Eunhyuk' maka biarlah. Selama itu ada hal baik yang dia dapatkan dari situasi ini.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan? Aku menelponmu bukan untuk dipeluk saja."

Kepala Kyuhyun bergeser di sisi tubuh Donghae, menatap hyungnya dengan polos. "Tidak ingin dipeluk saja? Mau poppo?"

"YA!" Donghae langsung mendorong pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun terbahak. "Maka itu gunakan kalimat yang tidak ambigu."

"Kelakuanmu yang ambigu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Bersedekap. "Aku marah padamu."

"Sekarang aku yang salah?" Donghae tidak percaya tanpa kesalahan dia mendapat kemarahan.

"Serius! Kau pergi tanpa memberiku kabar, hyung. Kau bos yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" kemudian Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangan, mengedikan dagu. "Kau tidak memberikan hakku dan kabur begitu saja. Aku harus mendapat ganti rugi! Kau kena denda!"

Mata Donghae melebar di balik kaca mata hitamnya. Jarinya bergerak di depan wajah Kyuhyun, menunjuk-nunjuk. "Dasar bedebah kecil! Kau bekerja satu malam dan berani menuntut banyak padaku? Kau belum tahu berurusan dengan siapa rupanya, heum?!"

Kyuhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, wajahnya menantang. "Tidak takut! Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan ikan sepertimu, ha?!"

"Mwo?!" mata Donghae melebar lebih lagi. "Kau sebut aku apa?!"

"Ikan!" jawab Kyuhyun membusungkan dada. "Kau, ikan!"

"HYA!" tangan Donghae terulur hendak meraih Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu lebih cepat menghindar mundur. Menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Donghae menggeram, dia maju dan Kyuhyun berlari. Alhasil dia pun mengejar.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Dia terus berlari dengan Donghae di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Donghae berteriak di belakang.

"Awas kau serangga kecil! Kuberi pelajaran jika kau tertangkap!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan minuman kaleng di depan wajah Donghae yang mengatur nafas di depan mini market. Artis itu langsung meraih minumannya dan menempelkan di pipi bermaskernya. "Astaga, kau tertangkap tapi aku kehabisan tenaga untuk menggilasmu." keluhnya kecapaian.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Menarik lengan Donghae untuk pergi. Mencari tempat yang lebih sepi demi keamanan Donghae. "Kau tidak bawa mobil, hyung?" di dalam mobil akan lebih aman menurutnya.

"Ada. Di tempat yang tadi, aku pakai sopir."

Tidak bisa. Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Donghae sudah ngos-ngosan apalagi Kyuhyun. Jadi Kyuhyun membawa masuk Donghae ke sebuah taman. Mencari sudut sepi untuk mereka. Setelah menemukannya, Donghae tidak sabar membuka atribut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia kegerahan.

Donghae meneguk rakus minuman dingin itu. Kyuhyun meminum air putihnya. "Tapi, itu tadi menyenangkan."

Donghae tertawa. "Kau memanggilku ikan." dia tidak tersinggung sebenarnya, hanya syok. Berani sekali pemuda tanggung seperti 'Eunhyuk' yang mengaku fan, pekeja part time nya, justru mengolok dirinya dengan sebutan 'ikan'.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "Apa ada yang pernah memanggilmu seperti itu sebelumnya?"

"Seperti apa? Ikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia tidak seharusnya memancing, padahal sudah merasa nyaman dengan salah nama ini. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak berhenti berharap, jika tidak takut resikonya, dia ingin berteriak bahwa dia Kyuhyun. Tapi perkataan Donghae sewaktu dulu terus melekat di pikirannya. Banyak ketakutan dalam hati yang membuatnya ragu untuk berkata terus terang.

Donghae menggeleng. "Siapa yang berani memanggilku begitu! Baru kau, bocah!"

Senyum Kyuhyun kaku. "Benarkah? Saudaramu tidak ada yang memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Siapa? Kakakku? Kami terbiasa meneriaki satu sama lain, tapi dia tidak memanggilku ikan."

"Saudaramu yang lain?" Kyuhyun ini masih sangat berharap. Memancing meski hanya keberuntungan yang diandalkan.

Donghae menatap pemuda itu lama. "Saudaraku satu. Dia keluargaku satu-satunya. Rasanya aku pernah berkata seperti ini juga." Donghae menggeleng kecil, meneguk kembali minumannya.

Kyuhyun meremas botol mineral. Dia jadi sangat kesal. Rasanya memang benar Donghae sudah melupakan masa lalu. Dia sudah memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Kehidupannya yang sekarang pasti jauh lebih nyaman.

"Euhyuk-ah,"

Kyuhyun semakin meremas botolnya mendengar nama itu yang disebut.

"Penuhi janjimu. Bawa aku ke tempat menyenangkan."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk!" Kyuhyun melempar botol ke tempat sampah tidak jauh dari mereka. Berdiri. Lengannya ditahan Donghae saat dia akan pergi. "Apa? aku tidak bisa hari ini!" sembur Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kenapa jadi sewot? Lalu kapan bisanya? Ingat, ya kau yang berjanji."

Kyuhyun menarik lengannya. "Aku tidak pikun sepertimu! Pikunmu itu separah penderita alzaimer! Ikan pikun!"

"Jangan mengumpatiku!"

"Masa bodoh!" Kyuhyun melangkah. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menoleh. "Cepat kembali ke mobilmu sebelum ada yang memergoki. Pulang saja. Aku akan memberi kabar jika aku punya waktu."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya merasa bodoh. Kenapa dia merasa yang diatur? Jadi sebenarnya yang pekerja dan bos, siapa? Menggeleng bingung, Donghae melempar kaleng minumnya juga ke tempat sampah. Memakai kembali atributnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang galak, tapi kenapa dia yang lebih galak? Ah, acaraku berantakan."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Jadi itu benar, paman? Tanah pamanku sedang dikerjakan proyek?"

'Kupikir kau sudah tahu soal itu. Aku pernah mendatangi yang bertanggung jawab disana, katanya semua tanah sudah diurus oleh atasannya. Apa ada masalah, Kyuhyun?' sahut Kangin diseberang sambungan.

"Anni. Aku hanya memastikan. Semua baik-baik saja, paman."

'Syukurlah. Kau perlu laporan toko?'

"Tidak. Aku percaya padamu paman."

'Jangan begitu, Kyu. Tetap saja kita harus bekerja profesional. Nanti kukirim laporannya.'

"Sungguh, tidak perlu paman. Aku akan datang lain kali."

'Ya, datanglah. Semua merindukanmu disini.'

Kyuhyun menutup telepon menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Kangin. Bahkan Kangin dikelabui. Kyuhyun tidak tahu Jungsoo akan bertindak sejauh itu. Memangnya apa sulitnya membicarakan hal itu dengannya? Jungsoo hanya perlu membuka mulut dan Kyuhyun akan memberinya ijin. Kenapa harus cara seperti itu?

"Kyuhyunie." Kibum mendatanginya di teras samping. "Sedang apa disini? Duduk di kursi, nanti bokongmu beku, lho."

Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum atas candaan Kibum. Malah Kibum ikut duduk di lantai. "Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

"Aku mendengarnya."

Kening Kibum mengerut tidak paham.

"Tanah paman Yesung, hyung." desah Kyuhyun.

Kibum terkejut sekilas. Lalu kembali tenang. "Kau dengar darimana?"

"Kemarin sepulang sekolah."

"Kau mendengar kami bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah pulang dan pergi lagi ke tempat Yunho-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Pergi ke tempat Yunho hanya alibi yang dibuat atas kesepakatannya dengan Yeun ahjussi agar dia tetap aman menemui Donghae.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kami tidak benar-benar bertengkar."

"Siapa yang menggugat Jungsoo hyung?"

Kibum menepuk tangan Kyuhyun. "Biar itu jadi urusan kami. Pergilah tidur. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Jangan menganggapku anak kecil, Bum hyung. Lihat aku sebagai lelaki dewasa. Mari bicara."

Kibum malah tertawa. "Kau memang masih kecil, Kyu. Sudahlah, ayo kuantar kamu tidur."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kibum. Dia tersinggung. Kibum tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Itu melukai harga dirinya. "Jungsoo hyung salah paham terhadapku! Dia pikir aku berfoya-foya dengan uang paman alih-alih berobat. Apa kau juga berfikir aku seperti itu?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli uang itu, Kyu."

"Tidak, bukan itu! Tapi bagaimana kau berfikir tentang aku?! 11 tahun! Mungkin aku menjadi buruk, mungkin jadi pencuri atau berandal. Kau pasti tidak berfikir aku akan tetap sama menjadi bocah polos dan lugu, kan!?"

"Kau bicara apa, Kyunie? Tidak ada yang berfikir buruk tentangmu. Tidakkah kau paham kami menyayangimu. Sekalipun kau buruk kami tetap menyayangimu."

"Tapi aku tidak seburuk itu, hyungie." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sedih. Rasanya Kibum tidak menangkap maksudnya.

Kibum diam. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Dia harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini atau akan berubah menjadi perdebatan panjang. "Demi Tuhan, Kyu. Jangan diperpanjang lagi. Pergi tidur."

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun berubah tajam. Dia meradang. Kibum tetap bersikap bahwa dirinya masih anak kecil. Dibanding berbicara terbuka dia lebih memilih memberi perintah padanya. Kyuhyun bangkit, menghentak kaki pergi.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Keadaan di rumah jadi aneh. Itu menurut Kyuhyun. Padahal kedua hyungnya biasa saja. Kyuhyun saja bermasalah sama perasaannya. Mereka tetap baik. Jungsoo masih menyapanya, Kibum pun masih mengelus kepalanya. Tapi sejak tahu perdebatan mereka dan soal tanah itu, Kyuhyun merasa menanggung beban. Haruskah dia diam? Atau bicara?

Tapi bahkan proyek sudah mulai dikerjakan. Apa tidak terlambat? Lalu gugatan orang itu?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa selesu ini?" Jinki duduk di seberang bangku Kyuhyun, dengan posisi menghadapnya. Dia terusik melihat Kyuhyun pagi-pagi sudah menelungkupkan kepala miring di atas meja. Belum lagi wajahnya yang suram. Seperti orang tua.

"Hidupku tidak menyenangkan." gumam Kyuhyun.

Jinki berkerut dahi. Melipat tangan. Kyuhyun bersikap absurd. Arah pandangnya menerawang jauh. Jelas tidak ada yang dilihat meski di manik coklatnya berbayang jendela koridor.

Ini masih pagi, melihat orang seloyo ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hemm."

"Sudah atau belum?" nada Jinki naik setengah oktaf. Gregetan.

Kyuhyun menggeser arah pandangnya, menatap Jinki. Berkedip, dia baru sadar Jinki disana. Apa sejak tadi Jinki disana? Pantas saja dia merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Kyuhyun bangun, duduk dengan tegak menghadap ke depan. "Apa tadi yang kau tanyakan?"

"Ya ampun!" Jinki melengos gerah. "Sudahlah!" Jinki berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Rasanya benar jika dia menganggap Kyuhyun anak kecil. Terkadang dia lupa jika Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh. Dia tidak lagi bertubuh mungil dan bisa dia peluk-peluk sesuka hati. Dia sudah besar, dewasa dan bisa berfikir mumpuni.

Maka begitu dia selesai syuting, Kibum pergi ke kantor Jungsoo. Menunggu hyungnya sampai selesai meeting.

"Ada apa?" Jungsoo masuk ke ruangan, duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Kibum menunggu sampai hyungnya duduk dengan benar, baru bicara. "Kyuhyun sudah tahu soal tanah paman Yesung." Jungsoo hendak bertanya tapi Kibum lebih dulu menjelaskan. "Dia mendengar saat kita bertengkar kemarin-kemarin."

Jungsoo diam sesaat. "Dia harus bicara denganku."

"Kau ingin bicara dengannya?" perangah Kibum. "Hyung, dia masih remaja."

"Tapi ini warisannya, Kibum. Memang lebih baik terbuka. Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. Lagipula aku harus selesaikan urusan pengalihan tanah itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Jungsoo tidak ingin dianggap licik dan culas. Kenyataannya dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk penebusan tanah itu. Dia juga sengaja menyisihkan nominal untuk diserahkan kepada pemilik tanah, dalam hal ini Kyuhyun. Jika dihitung dengan uang gadai yang didapat pamannya, maka jumlahnya lebih dari harga tanah itu sendiri. Sudah seharusnya tanah tersebut menjadi hak milik perusahaan. Masalah itu akan dibagi dengan Donghae atau tidak, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Kyuhyun.

"Karena bagaimanapun proyekku harus berjalan. Sertifikat tanah pun sudah diproses. Uang sudah kukeluarkan. Kyuhyun tidak rugi, aku akan menyerahkan sisanya. Dengan nominal yang dia dapat dia bisa mendapatkan tanah lebih luas."

Kibum mengurut kening. "Hyung, terserah padamu. Tapi jangan sampai Kyuhyun terbebani. Bagaimanapun dia masih remaja."

"Karena itu, seharusnya ini tidak jadi bahan pikirannya. Tapi karena dia pewaris paman, begitu juga Donghae dia berhak mengurusi ini." Jungsoo mengambil nafas. Setelah adu mulutnya dengan Kibum, dia berfikir panjang soal tanah ini. Tidak boleh merugikan Kyuhyun. Tidak boleh dia berbuat culas. Jika proyek ingin berjalan baik, maka dia juga harus menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik pula. "Aku tidak lupa Kibum. Kyuhyun sakit. Jadi aku akan berbicara sepelan mungkin."

Kibum diam. Masih ada yang mengusiknya. Tentang perkataan Kyuhyun, tentang bagaimana mereka melihat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mereka menganggap personal Kyuhyun. Pribadi dan segala hal tentang moral. "Apa kau memiliki pandangan buruk padanya?"

Jungsoo mengangkat alis, menatap Kibum. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berfikir Kyuhyun berfoya-foya dengan uang gadai itu?"

Jungsoo diam. Dulu pernah dia menganggap seperti itu. Dia melihat ponsel Kyuhyun dan beberapa pakaiannya yang brandit. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun sendiri, anggapan itu tersingkir. Dia tidak berfikir seperti itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan uang sang paman, dia masih tidak punya bayangan. Dia tidak peduli lagi masalah itu. Jungsoo hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dan tidak ada percekcokan lain dalam keluarga Park.

"Tidak." jawab Jungsoo tegas.

Kibum tersenyum kecut. Maka masalah ada dalam diri Kyuhyun sendiri. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum bisa percaya pada mereka 100%. Luka masa lalu, membuatnya lebih waspada, lebih sensitif dan mudah curiga.

"Apa dia berfikir aku seperti itu?"

Kibum mengangguk.

Jungsoo mendesah. Mengetuk meja dengan tidak teratur. "11 tahun. Terkadang aku menyesali keputusanku meninggalkannya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir itu lebih baik. Jika kubawa Kyuhyun juga, kau dan aku mungkin gagal. Kyuhyun sendiri pasti menderita. Kita sangat gila dalam pendidikan dan kerja, bagaimana bisa dia hidup senang bersama kita?"

Keduanya ingat bagaimana mereka harus berjuang di negeri orang. Mengimbangi etos hidup mereka. Berjalan cepat, bekerja giat, tidak menyerah dan sedikit tidur. Bahkan jika mereka gagal tidak boleh diam, menunduk dan mundur. Jungsoo mengalaminya. Dikhianati teman sendiri juga dipermalukan. Rasanya hidup saja sudah tidak mau. Jungsoo jadi labil, Kibum yang kualahan. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun juga ada disana bersama mereka yang jungkir balik dan hidup berkekurangan. Apa dia bahagia? apa dia akan berbesar hati tanpa mengeluh? Tidak ada jaminan dia tidak menderita tapi pun tidak ada jaminan pula dia akan lebih baik dibanding bersama sang paman.

"Penyesalan ada dibelakang. Itu benar, karena itu manusia harus berfikir berkali-kali, cermat memperhitungkan segala hal. Bukan untuk tidak menemui penyesalan, tapi meminimalir penyesalan." Jungsoo diam, menunduk tersenyum kecil. "Kyuhyun tidak akan serta merta menerima kita. Hatinya tidak sepolos dulu. Dia sudah menumpuk rasa kecewanya. Tapi bukankah dia juga harus tahu bagaimana kau sangat menderita karena menahan rindu?"

Entah kenapa Kibum ingin menangis. Dia mengerjap berkali-kali menyingkirkan embun di matanya. Jadi ingat bagaimana dia mati-matian menahan dan mengekang diri untuk tidak berlari ke Korea. Menyingkirkan kontak sang paman. Mengunci lembaran memori tentang Kyuhyun dalam peti.

"Bahkan penderitaan itu jauh lebih besar saat kau mendengar dia sakit. Tidak ada waktu tanpa menyesali diri sendiri, merasa bersalah. Aku juga sama, Kibum. Rasanya menyesal saja tidak berguna. Aku terus-terusan merasa gagal, tapi apa iya aku harus menangis di depannya? Mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya? Lalu apa gunanya aku disebut kakak?" Jungsoo berubah, itu benar. Dia tidak mudah meneteskan air mata lagi di depan orang. Dia tidak sebaik dulu. Tapi dia bisa pastikan untuk adik-adiknya, dia masih menyimpan sejuta kasih itu dalam hati. Dia menangis terguguk di depan Kyuhyun yang pulas tidur karena sakit, tapi tidak menunjukkan itu saat mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Aku sedang menebus penyesalan yang tidak bisa kuminimalisir, Kibum. Masalah perusahaan ini, atau Kyuhyun yang berfikir aku menganggapnya buruk, itu semua tanggung jawabku." ya, Jungsoo lebih matang. Dia gila kerja,

Keduanya menghela nafas dalam. Kibum rasanya paham bagaimana perasaan Jungsoo. 11 tahun tanpa memberi kabar atau mendapat kabar memang disengaja. Mereka takut akan menyerah dan pulang tanpa hasil. Menemui Kyuhyun tanpa apa-apa, rasanya sia-sia.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." kata Jungsoo. "Jangan cemas. Kupastikan dia tidak akan salah paham lagi dengan kita. Tidak seharusnya dia mendengar saat kita adu mulut. Aku akan mengatakan apapun yang tidak menyenangkan saat marah. Itu tidak keren, tidak baik untuk didengar olehnya."

Kibum tertawa kecil, begitu pula Jungsoo. Mereka hanya berharap hati Kyuhyun bisa sembuh dan melihat mereka lagi sebagai kakak yang berharga.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Memang itu lah yang Kyuhyun lihat dari mereka. Kakak yang berharga. Bukan hanya Kibum dan Jungsoo tapi juga Donghae dan Heechul. Dia sayang kedua hyungnya, tapi sayang juga dengan dua lainnya. Tidak ingin sebelah-sebelah, maunya jadi satu. Berkumpul seperti dulu. Jadi keluarga bahagia lagi.

Karena meski dua hyung cukup untuk mengurusnya, dia masih mencari dua hyung lainnya. Sudah ketemu satu, sekarang sedang makan bersamanya, tapi kucing-kucingan soal identitas. Kyuhyun dipanggil 'Eunhyuk', dipekerjakan pula.

"Cara makanmu mengerikan!" Kyuhyun menggeleng takjub pada Donghae.

"Ini salah satu hal yang ingin kulakukan di Korea." ujar Donghae masih dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ada banyak menu di atas meja, dipesan oleh Donghae.

Kyuhyun meneguk air putih. Mengalihkan diri dari tergiur makanan lezat dan bagaimana Donghae sangat menikmati semua itu. Kyuhyun menyesal dibawa ke restaurant ini. Dia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa makan. Mereguk ludah lantaran berselera, tapi ingatkan diri untuk diet.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan? Aku memesannya untuk kita."

"Aku sudah makan sebelum bertemu denganmu. Perutku bisa meletus, jika dipaksa makan lebih." bohong Kyuhyun kembali meneguk air. Hanya air yang bisa dia telan di restauran dengan segala menu ini. Kyuhyun meratap dalam hati. "Cepatlah. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini." desak Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepala seraya terus melahap makanannya. Menerima alasan bohong Kyuhyun tanpa curiga.

Setengah jam kemudian Donghae selesai. Dia kenyang dan puas. Hasratnya untuk melahap hidangan Korea terpenuhi. Setelah meminta bill, dari memanggil pelayan lewat sebuah bell khusus karena mereka berada di ruang VIP yang tertutup, Donghae dan Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Donghae tidak lupa mengenakan kembali atribut penyamaran. Kyuhyun juga memakai masker, menghindari polusi yang membuatnya mudah terserang pilek sampai flu parah. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Flu biasa saja sudah tidak enak ini dikombinasi sama kanker, tidak enaknya double-double.

"Ajak aku nonton film. Film Korea."

Kyuhyun memakai sit belt nya, heran dengan permintaan Donghae. "Memangnya hyung tidak ada jadwal kerja?"

"Masih nanti. Acara talk show, live. Tapi masih ada waktu. Jadi aku ingin nonton." Donghae menepuk bahu sopir untuk menjalankan mobil.

"Film Brian, mau?" kaena Donghae mintanya film Korea, apa salahnya Kyuhyun cari kesempatan lagi. Dia tidak berhenti untuk memancing.

Wajah Donghae berubah kaku. "Brian? Brian yang mana maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak sadar pada perubahan ekspresi Donghae. "Brian yang dari luar negeri itu."

"Aku bilang film Korea, Eunhyuk. Bukan luar negeri."

"Dengarkan dulu. Biar kukatakan, dia memang berkarir di luar tapi dia orang Korea. Dan lagi dia sudah pindah agensi Korea. Film yang ingin kuajak tonton juga film Korea. Semua pemainnya pure Korea."

"Tidak! Aku menolak. Yang lain saja." Donghae mentah-mentah menolak. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae menatapnya datar. "Kubilang tidak, maka tidak! Aku bosnya, jadi kau hanya perlu menurutiku. Kita batal menonton."

"HE?! Lalu mau apa?"

"Karaoke." jawab Donghae datar. Moodnya jadi tidak enak. Semangatnya hilang. Tapi dia juga tidak rela kalau langusng balik tanpa main dulu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyuhyun belum pulang?" tanya Jungsoo pada seorang maid yang menyambutnya. Menyerahkan tasnya kemudian Jungsoo melepas jas serta dasi untuk diberikan juga kepada maid yang sama.

"Belum tuan." jawab maid tersebut mengambil semua yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Tuan ingin kopi?" tanya maid tersebut sebelum pergi.

Jungsoo menggeleng. Maid itu dipersilahkan pergi mengurus atribut kerjanya. Sedangkan dia sendiri melangkah pergi ke belakang, menggulung lengan kemejanya. Yeun ahjumma ada di dapur, mengurus bahan makanan melihat heran pada Jungsoo.

"Tuan Jungsoo pulang cepat? Tidak biasanya."

Jungsoo duduk di kursi dapur. Yeun ahjumma menuangkan air putih untuknya.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum, tuan."

Jungsoo sengaja pulang lebih awal. Saat matahari masih bersinar di barat, saat kedua maid baru akan habis jam kerjanya. Berpikir untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Rupanya bungsunya belum pulang.

Menghabiskan setengah porsi air putih, "dia sering pulang telat? Selain pergi ke tempat Yunho atau ada kegiatan ekskul?" Jungsoo tahu kegiatan Kyuhyun. Sejak tahu adiknya sakit, dia mengawasi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Bertanya pada sekolah atau pekerjanya di rumah. Terlebih Yeun ahjussi, harus melapor padanya jika akan pergi kemanapun. Tapi kali ini tidak. Yang Jungsoo tidak tahu Kyuhyun itu sedikit nakal masalah keluyuran. Yeun ahjussi suka dipaksa untuk berbohong.

"Dimana, ahjussi?" Jungsoo menghubungi Yeun ahjussi. Menanyakan kemana mereka pergi setelah pulang sekolah.

'Ada di taman, tuan.' tapi terdengar suara mobil dan keramaian lainnya berseliweran.

Kening Jungsoo mengerut. "Kau ada di jalan? Atau taman?"

Yeun ahjussi buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintunya pelan agar tidak tertangkap spiker ponsel. 'Tadi saya beli minuman. Nyeberang jalan, jadi terdengar ramai.'

"Kyuhyun di dekatmu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

'E, tuan muda sedang bersama teman-temannya.'

Jungsoo menghela nafas. "Segera pulang saja. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Sampaikan itu. Dan pulang segera mungkin."

Jungsoo mematikan telepon. Curiga tapi tidak ingin berlarut kecurigaan. Dia bangkit, meninggalkan dapur untuk membersihkan diri dan sedikit istirahat sambil menunggu adiknya pulang.

0o0o0o0o0

Yeun ahjussi cemas sekarang. Usai mendapat panggilan dari tuan Jungsoo, dia segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi berkali-kali dia mencoba, panggilannya tidak diangkat. Dia jadi gelisah.

Padahal ini bukan jam pulang Jungsoo. Jika sampai Jungsoo pulang lebih awal pasti ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tuan Jungsoo tadi pesannya juga begitu, suruh pulang pokoknya. Sampai menelepon begitu. Kalau sampai mereka pulang telat, bagaimana? Tuan Jungsoo bisa marah.

Tidak menyerah, Yeun ahjussi kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun memutar leher, pegal. Di depannya Donghae masih bertenaga untuk bernyanyi. Sedangkan dia sudah menyerah di lagu kedua. Kyuhyun lelah, memilih duduk dan melihat hyungnya bernyanyi asal-asalan. Padahal penyanyi tapi giliran berkaraoke tidak peduli dengan nada dan irama. Sepertinya hanya digunakan untuk pelampiasan.

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Aku lelah." rujuk Kyuhyun diantara gema suara Donghae. Tidak sampai di telinga artis itu.

Kyuhyun baru sadar ponselnya kehabisan daya saat ingin melihat jam. Melihat Donghae yang masih keasyikan pasti sulit untuk mengajaknya selesai. Menghela nafas, Kyuhyun bangkit, menghampiri Donghae yang berada di depan.

"Aiden Kim, ayo pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun di telinga Donghae.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun, tangan yang memegang mike turun. "Pulang? Jam berapa?" Donghae meraba saku celana mencari ponsel. Dia lupa menaruh benda pipih itu dimana. Kyuhyun menunjuk meja, dimana Donghae meletakkan ponselnya diantara serakan kulit kacang, piring sisa kacang dan botol soju. Kyuhyun tidak ikut minum hanya sesekali ikut nyemil kacang, tidak berani banyak-banyak.

"Sepertinya sudah gelap. Kapan jadwalmu?" Kyuhyun berbicara selagi Donghae berjalan mengambil ponselnya.

Donghae menepuk kening. Memang sudah malam. Jam 08.30. Itu artinya dia hanya punya 30 menit untuk sampai di studio acara.

"Hyung telat, ya? Ponselmu nyala sejak tadi." Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah. Melihat Donghae yang membuka ponsel. Ikut mengintip ke layar ponsel ada banyak panggilan dan pesan. Kyuhyun ikut meringis, seharusnya dia katakan sejak tadi, pikirnya menyesal.

"Aku harus sampai sebelum jam 9." Donghae khawatir. Ini acara live pertamanya di Korea. Acara berbincang ringan seputar kariernya juga tentang albumnya yang digarap dan dipasarkan di Korea. Semacam jadi publikasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masih ada waktu. Cepatlah." tepuk Kyuhyun, pergi lebih dulu seraya mengeratkan jaket dan mengambil ranselnya.

Sampai di lorong bilik-bilik karaoke, Donghae menyusul, melangkah sejajar, Kyuhyun berbicara. "Aku pulang sendiri, hyung langsung pergi saja."

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu."

"Tidak apa, aku juga berangkat sendiri tadi, kan."

Mereka berpisah di depan. Donghae pergi lebih dulu. Kyuhyun balik ke dalam, meminjam telepon untuk menghubungi Yeun ahjussi minta dijemput.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo memeriksa jam. Hampir jam 9, mendekati jam tidur yang dia tetapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Anak itu malah belum nongol. Jungsoo sudah lelah menunggu, berubah jadi cemas. Apalagi ponselnya tidak aktif. Yeun ahjussi hanya memberi pesan akan segera sampai. Tapi sampai gelap pun batang hidung mereka belum muncul.

Yeun ahjumma meletakkan kopi di meja. Melirik Jungsoo yang berdiri gelisah. Wanita itu juga ikut cemas. Tidak bisa dielak suaminya bakal kena marah sepulang nanti. Tapi yang dicemaskan adalah majikan kecilnya. Anak itu sakit, jam makan malam sudah lewat, dia makan dimana? Sudah minum obatkah?

Yeun ahjumma akan membuka mulut saat deru mobil halus terdengar. Jungsoo bergerak lebih dulu disusul Yeun ahjumma, menggapai pintu.

Kyuhyun bengong begitu turun dari mobil, melihat di pintu sudah ada Jungsoo. Yeun ahjumma nyembul di balik punggung Jungsoo. Dia melihat kekhawatiran yang jelas di wajah pembantu baya itu, tapi wajah keras Jungsoo tidak bisa dia artikan. Marah atau cemas?

Melangkah pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba merilekskan diri dengan memperbaiki gendongan ranselnya. "Aku pulang." salamnya pelan.

Yeun ahjumma tidak bisa lega. Yeun ahjussi menunduk setelah menyusul Kyuhyun menghadap Jungsoo.

"Kubilang untuk segera pulang! Kenapa malah sampai malam, ahjussi?!" bukan bicara pada Kyuhyun Jungsoo malah menyerang sopir itu. Suaranya dalam dan penuh teguran. Jungsoo marah.

"Mianhamnida, tuan." tunduk Yeun ahjussi dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun sudah mendengar dari Yeun ahjussi, Jungsoo pulang lebih awal dan menunggnya di rumah. Kyuhyun harusnya tahu tapi ponselnya mati untuk diberi kabar. "Bukan salah ahjussi hyung. Aku yang tidak mendengarkan. Maaf."

Jungsoo hanya menoleh padanya sekilas, lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam. "Masuk, makan, minum obat lalu tidur."

Mendengar perintah itu Kyuhyun buru-buru menyusul Jungsoo. "Katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Ada apa?"

Jungsoo berhenti. "Ini jam berapa Kyu? Masih ingin bicara? Kau butuh istirahat."

"Tidak. Aku bisa tidur nanti. Ayo bicara." Kyuhyun sudah menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jungsoo. Jadi meski lelah dia merasa tidak akan menunda. Masalah tanah itu, kan. Kan lebih cepat dibicarakan akan lebih cepat pula selesai. Mungkin juga bisa menyelesaikan masalah gugatan.

Tapi Jungsoo menatapnya serius. "Masih ada waktu besok. Itupun jika kau tidak keluyuran lagi. Aku bisa pulang lebih awal."

Kyuhyun meremas tagannya, menunduk merasa disindir. "Aku sudah minta maaf, hyung."

Jungsoo menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk tidak segera pergi. Jungsoo tidak akan marah. Dia harus berkepala dingin. Kasihan Kyuhyun kalau hanya karena ini kena marahnya juga. Tangan Jungsoo terangkat, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, tapi anak itu menghindar. Jungsoo terkejut dengan gerakan spontan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi. Takut kalau Jungsoo salah paham. Baginya Jungsoo itu masih melihat Kyuhyun sebagai anak nakal.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi nanti.. itu…"

Jungsoo melihat tangannya, helaian rambut Kyuhyun disana. Jungsoo buru-buru menurunkan tangan. Meremas kuat kepalannya. "Kita bicara besok. Ingat langsung pulang. Berhenti dari ekskul. Hemat tenagamu."

"Mwo? Tidak bisa begitu hyung,"

Jungsoo menggeleng tegas. Kyuhyun bungkam dengan lesu. Jungsoo berbalik memanggil Yeun ahjumma untuk menyiapkan makan malam Kyuhyun dan obatnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan keputusannya. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun menghabiskan tenaga. Lebih bagus kalau anak itu mau diam di rumah dan cari kegiatan yang tidak perlu banyak tenaga. Membaca misalnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Dia suka membaca. Kalau disuruh duduk dan membaca dia betah-betah saja. Tapi dia keluyuran juga ada tujuan. Bukan, bukan ekskul. Ini soal Donghae. Kan dia terikat kerja sama Donghae. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun mana rela selagi Donghae di depan mata dia diam saja. Lebih senang kalau bisa keluar dan main sama hyung yang pasti akan pergi lagi.

Ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa memanfaatkan waktu selama Donghae berada di Korea. Hanya satu bulan. Itu tidak lama. Hanya hitungan 30 selesai.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae tidak tahu. Di acara talk show itu ada tamu lain. Seorang yang dia kenal betul. Yang membuat dirinya meradang sepanjang paruh acara, sejak tamu itu diundang duduk. Senyumnya tertarik kaku beberapa kali jika ditanya hubungan mereka dan lain-lain yang disangkut pautkan dengan aktor itu. Ingin rasanya Dongahe membalikkan meja dan berteriak memaki aktor dan MC. Lagipula apa hubungan albumnya dnegan si aktor. Ah ini acara cari sensasi sepertinya.

Tapi apa daya, dia hanya tidak diberi tahu oleh managernya bahwa Kibum juga ada di acara yang sama.

Habis acara, Donghae langsung menyusul Kibum yang beranjak lebih dulu. Ada guna juga mereka bertemu ini. Donghae bisa 'membujuk' Kibum lagi. "Kibum," memanggilnya saat pria itu hendak langsung pergi.

Kibum menoleh, tapi tidak bermaksud untuk berhenti. Donghae mempercepat langkah menghadang di depan.

Kibum mendecak. "Menyingkir!"

"Beri aku alamatmu!"

Masih itu saja, geram Kibum dalam hati. "Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Lalu untuk apa kau datang?"

"Omong kosong! Jangan menipuku!"

Kibum tersenyum sinis. Menggeleng prihatin. Merogoh ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang. Donghae menatap bingung, namun kemudian matanya berkilat sadar. Kibum menyapa orang diseberang dengan nama 'Kyuhyun'. Itu Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun." Donghae antusias. Tangannya bergetar ingin merebut ponsel Kibum.

Kibum meliriknya sinis. Ponsel menempel di telinganya. "Kyunie, Donghae ingin bicara. Tidak, sapa singkat saja jika kau tidak suka. Tapi dia butuh kepastian." usai itu Kibum menyodorkan ponselnya.

Donghae menerima ponsel Kibum dengan tangan bergetar. Dia bisa bicara dnegan Kyuhyun? Sungguh? Bibir Donghae bergetar. Senyumnya timbul lenyap gugup. "Kyuhyunie…" suaranya bahkan penuh gelombang rindu.

'Oh.'

Alis Donghae mengerut. Kenapa datar begitu balasnya? "Ini Donghae hyung. Kyuhyunie, hyung rindu sekali. Tapi Kibum bilang kau tidak ingin bertemu hyung? Tidak mungkin begitu, kan."

Tidak langsung menjawab. Donghae gusar. Dia bahkan mencengkeram ponsel Kibum kuat. "Kyuhyun-ah…"

'Jangan datang. Aku tidak suka.'

Alis Donghae lurus lagi, keningnya juga licin lagi. Donghae mengerjap seolah mimpi. Apa maksdu dua kalimat itu? Kyuhyun menolaknya? "Wae?"

Kyuhyun diseberang mendesah panjang. 'Jika kujelaskan kau akan sakit hati. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membuatmu senang. Aku hanya tidak suka. Jangan ganggu Kibum hyung lagi. Jangan meminta untuk bertemu lagi.'

"Wae?" tanya Dongahe lagi.

'Kubilang aku tidak suka!'

Sret. Kibum menarik paksa ponselnya. Donghae tidak merespon. Dia mematung. Dia tidak ingin percaya. Tidak mugnkin adiknya bilang begitu. Saat sadar, dia berbalik cepat menatap Kibum. Ulah siapa sampai adiknya menolak bertemu dnegannya? Itu pasti Kibum. Kibum sudah meracuni pikiran Kyuhyun sampai bisa berkata kejam begitu.

Kibum mengantongi kembali ponselnya setelah memutus sambungan. Menatap balik Donghae. Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Kau ini tidak pernah sadar, ya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka padamu. Karena itu dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku dibanding denganmu. Dia sangat gembira saat kami yang datang lebih dulu menjemputnya. Dia sudah merasa cukup dengan kami. Kau tidak dibutuhkan." kalimat Kibum kejam. Dia sadar betul saat mengatakan segala dusta itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana nanti, yang dia perlu adalah membuat Donghae tidak memiliki keinginan lagi bertemu apalagi membawa Kyuhyun. Jadi kebohongan itulah yang mengalir.

Kibum maju, menepuk Donghae yang masih diam. "Kau ingin Kyuhyun yang memutuskan sendiri, bukan? Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. Pergilah, kembali ke New York dan hidup seperti sebelumnya."

"Kau mempengaruhinya! Kau brengsek, Kibum!" Donghae merenggut baju depan Kibum. Tinjunya siapa melayang, tapi Henry dan Zhou Mi keburu datang. Melerai keduanya. Kibum diseret pergi Henry. Zhou Mi menenangkan Donghae yang kalap. Takut ada yang melihat Zhou Mi segera membawa Donghae pergi. Menekan tombol lift buru-buru.

Donghae merosot begitu sampai di dalam lift. Memeluk kedua lutut dengan tubuh bergetar. Donghae geram sekali. "Tidak mungkin dia menolakku. Tidak. Kibum berbohong." racau Donghae. Zhou Mi menatapnya prihatin, berjongkok mengusap punggung Donghae. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi jika itu adalah Kibum, pasti terhubung dengan Kyuhyun. "Bertahanlah. Kita akan langsung ke apartemen. Kau butuh istirahat."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau gila, Kibum! Apa gunanya mencari gara-gara dengan Aiden? Kau tidak dengar dia pernah membuat seorang kru masuk rumah sakit? Kau bisa kena tonjok tadi!" Henry ngedumel di dalam mobil.

Kibum menyandarkan punggung santai. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Henry melirik artisnya gregetan. Memang tidak apa, itu karena dia datang cepat dan membawa Kibum pergi. Coba, kalau itu diteruskan tanpa ada orang yang tahu. Wajah Kibum sudah babak belur pasti. Kalau sudah terlanjur begitu semua jadwal bisa kacau. Jadwal syuting, pemotretan dan lain-lain. Sekalipun Henry tahu Kibum bisa berkelahi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa terluka juga.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Henry setelah kesalnya mereda.

"Urusan pribadi." Kibum memejamkan mata menolak menjelaskan panjang lebar. Henry pun tidak peduli.

"Jangan berurusan dengannya lagi." hanya itu yang dia wanti-wantikan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Memasuki kamar tidur Kyuhyun malam-malam sudah jadi kebiasaan Kibum. Dia hanya memastikan hatinya lega melihat adiknya tidur dengan baik. Dan kalau merasa rindu sekali, Kibum akan ikut tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Tapi, malam ini dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

Pintu itu dikunci. Entah kenapa. Kibum ingin mengetuknya tapi ini sudahtengah malam. Kyuhyun membutuhkan banyak waktu istirahat. Dia tidak perlu mengganggunya, meski rasa penasaran mendesaknya tidak sabar. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya?

Saat Kibum memutuskan berbalik pergi, dia melihat Jungsoo di ujung tangga.

"Kau belum tidur, hyung?" tanya Kibum menghampiri sang hyung.

Jungsoo menggeleng. Melihat sebentar pintu kamar Kyuhyun, lalu beralih lurus menatap Kibum. "Dia marah sepertinya."

Kening Kibum berkerut. "Pembicaraan kalian tidak berjalan lancar? Bertengkar seperti yang tempo lalu kita lakukan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum entah kenapa, tapi senyumnya lelah bercampur geli. "Aku bahkan belum bicara. Dia pulang telat. Padahal aku sengaja pulang cepat. Aku menunggunya sampai malam." Jungsoo menghela nafas dalam. "Kurasa aku terbawa perasaan. Aku menegur Yeun ahjussi di depannya."

"Kyuhyun tidak terima?"

"Begitulah. Dia bilang jika dia yang salah. Aku menyuruhnya masuk, makan malam, minum obat lalu istirahat. Aku menunda pembicaraan untuk besok, kusuruh dia langsung pulang sekolah dan berhenti dari kegiatan ekskul."

Kibum mendesah, menyayangkan keputusan Jungsoo. "Dia butuh bergaul diluar, hyung."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku emosi lantaran cemas. Dia pulang jam 9 malam, Kibum. Lupa makan lupa obatnya, Yeun ahjussi pun tidak menuruti kataku. Sudah kukatakan agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi kemanapun. Dia harus fokus pada pengobatannya. Jadi kurasa sudah saatnya dia berhenti menghabiskan tenaga untuk hal-hal lain."

Kibum tidak tahu apa itu keputusan benar atau salah. Tapi daripada salah atau benar, lebih bagus jika disebut perlu atau tidak perlu. Pengobatan Kyuhyun memang penting, tapi mengekang Kyuhyun juga tidak bagus.

"Dan dia marah. Mengunci kamarnya. Dia tahu kau pasti akan menyelusup masuk."

Kibum menatap Jungsoo protes. "Aku ikut kena imbas sekarang?"

Jungsoo menepuk bahu Kibum. Tersenyum prihatin. Tapi Kibum melihatnya sebagai ejekan. "Kalau kau pintar membujuknya, kurasa pintu itu akan terbuka lagi untukmu."

"Jika dia masih ngotot? Lalu memintaku membujukmu?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Maaf, Kibum. Prioritasku sekarang Kyuhyun sembuh."

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Jungsoo berlalu pergi.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

TBC

Friday, January 6, 2017

10:05 PM

Saturday, August 5, 2017

Lama ya. Cuma mau bilang maaf. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak muter-muter. Bahkan di hari minggu. Dan rapat malam hingga jam 10 an. Jadilah, ini laaaammmmaaaaaa.

Tapi tetep diusahakan ko.

Lagi, semua tulisan diatas adalah fiksi. Meski ya, sambil lihat lihat lingkungan sekitar dan menjadikannya ide. Tapi fix hanya imajinasi. Meski begitu jika ada yang gak sesuai realita, terutama soal Leukimia, itu gak bisa ditulis sembarangan. Jadi untuk reader jika ada kesalahan mohon maafkan dan jika ada pembenarannya tolong dikasih tahu. Saya kurang ilmu, kurang wawasan, kurang kreatif dan kurang-kurang lainnya.

Itulah yang namanya Sima Yu'I, gak ada yang bagus darinya kecuali masa yang kelam. Wkwkwkwk hancurin image sendiri.

Kenyataan.

Salam untuk semua reader, ya. Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.

Sima Yu'I

(sY'I)


	15. Chapter 15

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 15_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Donghae terus-terusan melakukan kesalahan dalam rekaman. Dia mulai kesal, dan akhirnya keluar meninggalkan studio setelah meminta maaf. Zhou Mi mengikuti, cemas jika Donghae melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi. Dulu itu setelah hampir memukul Kibum, Donghae menghancurkan segala macam benda di kamarnya. Berteriak seperti gila namun berakhir dengan menangis.

Mood Donghae tidak kunjung membaik. Beberapa pekerjaan jadi sulit dilakukan. Terutama rekaman ini.

"Kau butuh libur dulu?"

Donghae duduk di sebuah bangku, punggungnya membungkuk, kepalanya menunduk rendah. Dia menggeleng, tidak bersuara.

Zhou Mi duduk. "Tapi kupikir kau membutuhkannya. Keluar, bersenang-senang. Lupakan tentang Brian atau masalah apapun itu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus Donghae. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Donghae tahu itu. Jadwal peluncuran albumnya sudah dirilis. Rekaman harus selesai tepat waktu. Syuting MV pun harus lancar. Tapi mood Donghae berantakan. Sejak dia mendengar sendiri kalimat penolakan Kyuhyun, rasanya sudah berakhir. Pikirannya kacau, dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya terasa berat.

Ini masa yang sulit untuknya. "Sulit sekali keluar dari kegelapan ini, Zhou. Semua sudah berakhir. Apa yang kuperjuangkan, apa yang kubangun, sudah tidak berarti. Adikku tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Kyuhyun tidak menyukaiku. Kurasa Kibum benar..."

Zhou Mi jadi prihatin. Donghae itu kalau sudah sedih, sedihnya kebangetan. Apalagi soal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu, kan sudah seperti hidup Donghae. Awal dan akhir hanya untuk Kyuhyun kata Donghae. Nah, kalau sudah ditolak begini, diberi kalimat yang kejam, hancurlah hati Donghae.

"Ayo bersenang-senang. Kita bisa keluar."

Tidak. Donghae tidak bisa bersenang-senang. Dia tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan apapun, apalagi bersenang-senang. Makan saja dia jadi ogah-ogahan. Maunya hanya diam dan tiduran, tapi tidak bisa tidur. Kalau tidak diawasi Zhou Mi mungkin Donghae pergi ke pub. Minum banyak dan menyewa beberapa wanita untuk menemani. Ingat Donghae pecinta wanita, tapi bukan perogol. Dia hanya suka dengan wanita bukan menikmati mereka. Dia tahu tentang komitmen dan serius. Kelak dia juga ingin berkeluarga. Tapi bukan untuk sekarang. Prioritasnya masih Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangkat kepala. Ekspresinya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Zhou Mi seperti melihat batang pohon tua yang siap roboh. Mengundang desahan beratnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin lari dari semua ini. Sepertinya tidur akan lebih baik."

"Hey~" Zhou Mi berpendapat lain, tidur di kala hati hancur seperti itu tidak akan mengurangi apapun. Malah bisa menguras kesadaran dan kewarasan. "Ah! Eunhyuk!" Zhou Mi berseru spontan. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Eunhyuk? Kau butuh menyegarkan otak dan menyenangkan diri."

Donghae menoleh. Dia bukan tidak ingat dengan 'Eunhyuk', tapi "aku tidak mau menemuinya dengan perasaan sekacau ini."

Donghae itu aneh. Dia tahu harus refresing untuk penghiburan, Eunhyuk sudah jelas menawarkan hal itu. Tapi hatinya bukan hanya sedih, dia juga sangat marah dan kecewa. Saat sendiri dia bisa menendang meja atau memukul tembok. Donghae tidak mau kalau-kalau dia kelepasan dan memukul seseorang. Dengan petimbangan itu Donghae menghindar dulu dari siapapun itu. Terlebih Eunhyuk, anak itu manis, wajahnya saja, jahilnya itu yang Donghae takut bisa membuatnya lepas kontrol.

Zhou Mi melongo. Donghae itu pemikir sekali soal 'Eunhyuk'. Begini begitu tidak bisa asal jalan saja. Dia lebih banyak bersemangat tapi juga hati-hati. Tapi memikirkan perasaan 'Eunhyuk' sampai sejauh ini, apa itu tidak berlebihan?

"Bicaramu seperti kalian pacaran saja."

Donghae mendesis. Menggeleng. Kepalanya menyandar di tembok belakang. "Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin dia jadi lampiasan. Bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Dia berani mengolok dan kritis, tapi aku bahkan tidak marah atau tersinggung. Tapi jika mood ku saja buruk, akan sulit menghadapinya seperti biasa. Eunhyuk pemuda yang manis. Aku tidak bisa berani membayangkan wajah manisnya berubah takut saat aku marah."

Zhou Mi meneguk ludah. Tangannya gusar mencengkeram pundak Donghae, menatap artisnya dengan horor. "Kau tidak termasuk penyuka sejenis, kan?" tanyanya butuh kepastian. Namun sebaliknya. Zhou Mi ngeri kalau selama ini dia ternyata belum tahu benar siapa Donghae, maksdunya orientasi seksualnya mungkin saja menyimpang. Abnormal. Sekalipun banyak wanita yang berseliweran di hidup Donghae, itu tidak jadi jaminan. Wanita-wanita itu kan hanya teman.

Donghae terperanjat. Meraup wajah Zhou Mi kurang ajar. Lalu mengumpat.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika berfikir begitu!" raung Zhou Mi menjauhi Donghae. "Salah siapa berkata absurd! Diumpati malah kau bilang manis. Itu aneh!"

Donghae mengusap wajah, terkekeh. Menggeleng. Zhou Mi rasa mood nya sedikit membaik, jadi dia kembali mendekat. Menepuk kaki Donghae. Zhou Mi tahu harus memberi saran apa. "Hubungi Eunhyuk. Dia yang bisa mengembalikan moodmu. Aku sudah menyerah. Jika denganku, kita bisa bertengkar."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ada acara setelah ini?"

"Hanya rekaman. Percuma juga jika kau teruskan. Kita perlu mengembalikan moodmu dulu, baru semua berjalan baik." Zhou Mi jadi bijak. Meski Donghae akui Zhou Mi partner setara untuknya. Dia bijak dari dulu dan memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan sejauh ini. Coba kalau menagernya yang dulu-dulu, tidak ada yang bersikap 'teman' seperti ini.

Menerima baik saran Zhou Mi, Donghae melangkah pergi keluar, masuk ke mobil yang diperuntukkan khusus dirinya. Seiring mobil berjalan dia mencoba menimbang apakah akan menghubungi 'Eunhyuk'. Sampai dia sadar bahwa ini sudah terlampau malam untuk menghubunginya.

Donghae mendesah kecewa. Padahal dia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi fannya itu sampai perasaannya tenang. Tapi diingatkan Zhou Mi dia jadi tumbang. Sadar jika dia butuh 'Eunhyuk'.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup diam. Dia menunggu untuk benar-benar bicara dengan Jungsoo. Tapi ada saja kesibukan hyungnya itu. Janji yang dia buat malam itu tidak ditepati. Jungsoo selalu pulang telat seperti biasa.

Dia yang nekad sekarang. Menunggu Jungsoo, meski sudah lewat jam tidurnya. Dengan TV menyala, Kyuhyun melindungi diri dengan selimut diatas sofa. Dia duduk menekuk lutut, selimut membungkusnya hingga ujung kepala.

Yeun ahjumma tiga kali sudah bolak balik ke rumah utama, hanya untuk membujuk tuan mudanya pergi tidur. Tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras. Mematahkan usaha Yeun ahjumma yang tidak tega melihatnya menahan kantuk dan lelah.

Hingga Jungsoo dan Kibum pulang hampir berbarengan. Kibum lebih dulu beberapa menit. Kaget melihat Kyuhyun membungkus diri di ruang tengah. Yeun ahjumma yang masih disana menunduk sungkan pada Kibum, sekaligus takut karena membiarkan Kyuhyun bergadang. Padahal bukan salahnya. Kyuhyun saja yang keras kepala.

Kibum duduk. Yeun ahjumma disuruh pergi. "Menunggu Jungsoo hyung?" tanya Kibum setelah dibisiki Yeun ahjumma perihal Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus bicara, hyung." suara Kyuhyun kecil. Dia kedinginan, capek, dan mengantuk. Hari ini dia tidak sekolah. Ada sesi kemo yang memakan waktu berjam-jam. Dia merasa tidak nyaman beberapa saat obat masuk, tahunya dia alergi obat. Kemo dihentikan beberapa waktu, dilanjutkan lagi, reaksinya masih sama. Jadilah dokter meracik obat lain untuknya. Dia menghabiskan hampir seharian di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan obat yang tepat. Dia sangat lelah.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Iya. Besok. Sekarang tidur."

Disaat itulah Jungsoo berjalan masuk. Keningnya berkerut tebal melihat dua orang duduk di ruang tengah. Apalagi bungsunya yang sakit itu juga ada. Dia jadi buru-buru ikut bergabung. "Belum tidur?"

Kibum mengkode Jungsoo agar tidak marah. Tidak akan berakhir baik menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan kemarahan. Kyuhyun masih dalam mode demo. Kibum saja masih belum diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun keras kepala. Tekadnya kuat. Keinginannya harus diwujudkan atau dia akan terus seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kaki, buntalan selimutnya jadi terbuka. "Aku menunggumu. Kita harus bicara."

Jungsoo memijat kening. Itu bisa dilakukan lain kali. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus berisiko pada kesehatannya? "Kyuhyun jangan jadi bodoh. Kita bisa bicara kapan saja. Tapi jangan menghabiskan tenagamu begini. Ini tengah malam. Kau lelah, aku juga lelah. Pembicaraan apa yang akan berjalan damai dengan tubuh lelah seperti ini?" Jungsoo menggeleng mendengus melepas kesal.

"Siapa yang ingkar janji? Hari itu kau bilang aku harus langsung pulang. Karena tahu apa yang akan kita bicarakan aku menurut. Langsung pulang, tapi hyung yang telat. Aku ketiduran, pembicaraan batal. Begitu terus. Siapa yang sabar?" Kyuhyun sedang menuntut sekarang. Ada yang ingin dia luruskan sampai membuatnya tidak sabar.

Kibum mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. Wajah adiknya sudah pias akibat lelah dan kantuk. Tapi yang merasakan tubuh itu adalah si pemilik. Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokanya gatal dan sakit. Dia rasa besok dia akan tumbang.

"Aku akan tetap bicara." Kyuhyun memutuskan. "Bagaimana hyung mendapatkan sertifikat tanah paman?"

Jungsoo mengusap wajah. "Duduk saja, hyung. Kyuhyun akan terus keras kepala." Kibum menengahi, tapi mendapat pelototan dari kedua saudaranya. Jungsoo yang merasa Kibum membela Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak terima di bilang keras kepala, padahal memang begitu adanya.

Jungsoo akhirnya duduk. Dia akan melakukannya dengan cepat agar Kyuhyun bisa segera tidur. "Aku menebusnya dari bank. Proyek sudah berjalan, proses sertifikat juga akan selesai. Itu memang salahku, aku harusnya bicara langsung padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia ingin menyalahkan Jungsoo tapi hyungnya sudah mengaku bersalah. Jadi dia tidak akan menekan Jungsoo. "Jadi tanah itu sudah jadi milik perusahaanmu. Baiklah. Kurasa adil. Kau menebusnya, aku tidak lagi terbebani oleh cicilan yang akan datang."

"Aku tahu kau pintar, kau akan memahami ini. Ada sisihan uang yang sengaja kusimpan. Digabungkan dengan uang hasil penggadaian maka kau bisa mencari lahan lain. Dengan begitu urusanmu dengan Donghae nanti juga tidak rumit."

Jungsoo berfikir ke depan. Dia tentu tidak lupa dengan Donghae, salah satu pewaris yang memiliki hak atas sebagian harta sang paman. Sekarang mungkin tidak menuntut, gugatan pun dilayangkan atas nama Heechul, hingga gugatan masih dipertanyakan, tapi siapa yang tahu hari yang akan datang? Bisa saja Donghae akhirnya sadar dan meminta haknya dari warisan pamannya?

Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat Jungsoo. Dari awal ini masalahnya. Tidak ada konfirmasi tentang ini. Uang penggadaian sang paman. Kyuhyun tersenyum kering. "Aku tidak memegang uang itu, hyung."

Jungsoo tidak segera menanggapi. Dia mencoba mengartikan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kediaman hyungnya justru dianggapnya sebagai sikap tidak percaya. "Uang itu hilang. Dokter Sungmin yang,"

"Siapa?" Kibum menimpali.

"Dokter di Gwangju, yang dulu menanganiku." jawab Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan Sungmin yang harusnya dibahas, jadi Kyuhyun kembali ke topik. "Hari dimana seharusnya paman melunasi biaya operasi Stem Cell, dia kehilangan uangnya. Padahal paman sangat bersemangat. Dia bahkan lebih bersemangat dibandingkan aku."

Rasa sedih merayap dalam hatinya. Salah satu lukanya harus dikorek lagi. Mengingat masa dimana sang paman terbujur kaku adalah hal yang paling dia hindari. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri, paman Yesung meninggal dalam usahanya memperjuangkan kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Malapetaka itu menjadikan sebuah beban tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bercerita apa yang dia dengar dari dokter Sungmin. Bagaimana pamannya yang kacau, syok dan akhirnya pergi entah kemana. Lalu kabar duka itu datang keesokan paginya. Kecelakaan dan kematian Yesung di Seoul.

"Paman pergi ke Seoul." Kyuhyun bergumam. Dia memikirkan hal ini. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan muncul. Kyuhyun penasaran. Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Kyuhyun ingin menanyakannya langsung.

Menatap Jungsoo. "Apa paman," Kyuhyun ingin menanyakannya dengan cepat tapi kelu tidak bisa dicegahnya.

Ada ketegangan yang aneh dalam diri Jungsoo. Alisnya menukik, namun rautnya terlihat tidak senang. Kibum memperhatikan, lebih tertarik menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun yang menggantung dan bergetar.

"Apa paman menemuimu, Jungsoo hyung?"

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun tidak tidur semalaman. Dia sudah mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi tidak bisa. Pembicaraannya dengan Jungsoo selesai. Jika itu soal tanah, intinya pengalihan hak sudah disetujui Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan siap untuk jadi saksi jika sampai gugatan disetujui dan di lanjutkan ke pengadilan.

Tapi masalah lainnya tidak bisa Kyuhyun enyahkan dari pikirannya.

 _"Apa paman menemuimu, Jungsoo hyung?"_

 _Jungsoo diam._

 _"Sebelumnya paman mengatakan tentang dirimu. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan antusias. Kupikir paman berbohong tapi dia sangat yakin. Dia bilang kau akan meneleponnya. Tapi apa kau pernah kembali menghubunginya?_

 _"Hari itu, kematian paman adalah Seoul. Dia kecelakaan. Dia kehilangan uangnya tapi pergi ke Seoul. Karena di Seoul ada dirimu. Apa dia menemuimu? Kalian bertemu? Apa dia meminta tolong kepadamu?"_

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat emosi semalam. Dugaannya kuat, Jungsoo sempat bertemu pamannya. Hanya dugaan tapi kenapa itu tidak bisa lenyap dari pikirannya? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sangat marah. Padahal Jungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tok tok tok.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Itu suara Kibum. Kyuhyun masih suka mengunci kamarnya. Dia menolak jika Kibum akan masuk lagi ketika malam. Dia tidak ingin diganggu. Dia ingin sendiri, dan Kibum jelas akan mengusiknya, sekalipun tidak ada yang dilakukan Kibum kecuali tidur di sebelahnya.

"Kyu," panggil Kibum lagi. "Kau belum bangun?"

Kyuhyun masih bungkam. Dia malas menyahut. Dia juga malas untuk bangun dari tidur. Tenggorokannya semakin sakit, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Dia hanya ingin berbaring tanpa gangguan.

Lalu dia dengar suara Jungsoo bicara dengan Kibum.

"Dia belum bangun? Biarkan saja. Kurasa dia masih ingin tidur."

"Tapi dia harus bangun. Dia tidak boleh telat minum obatnya."

"Yeun ahjumma yang akan mengurus nanti."

Kyuhyun melesakkan kepala pada bantal. Memejamkan mata. Dia tidak ingin berburuk sangka tetapi kenapa pemikiran itu terus bercokol di otaknya. Jungsoo bertemu dengan paman, menolak membantu kemudian pamannya jadi linglung sampai tidak bereaksi seperti orang-orang lain saat truk itu datang tidak terkendali. Skenario itu yang terus-menerus berputar di kepala.

Dia tersiksa rasanya.

 _"Kenapa kau harus memikirkan yang tidak kau ketahui, Kyunie. Daripada itu siapa yang sudah mencuri uang paman? Seharusnya orang itu tidak lolos begitu saja. Kalian mendapat kerugiaan yang besar karena kejahatannya. Kau tidak sembuh, paman meninggal. Siapa yang sudah mencurinya?"_

Begitu juga dengan pertanyaan Jungsoo semalam. Mana Kyuhyun punya jawaban? Jika tahu pencurinya, memang dia bisa diam saja? Selicik itu mengganti uang dengan kertas agar amplop tetap menggembung. Tapi siapa?

Jika sudah begini Kyuhyun jadi menyesal pencurian ini tidak dilaporkan. Dulu dia larut dalam duka sampai tidak terpikir akan hal itu.

Namun sekarang duka kematian itu sudah berlalu, sang paman tetap menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Dia harus memikirkan tentang pencurian itu juga. Kyuhyun merasa sangat sedih pamannya meninggal dengan perasaan sekacau itu. Pasti sangat berat menjalaninya. Kasihan paman.

Kyuhyun membuka mata mendengar bunyi dering ponsel. Sejak tadi dia tidak tidur, hanya mengistirahatkan mata saja. Malas bangun dia menjulurkan tangan mencapai nakas lampu, ponselnya disana menyala dan bergetar.

 _Pabbo Fishy_

Dia mendesah keras. Donghae memanggil, apa dia akan diajak keluar lagi? Tapi ini hari sekolah. Seharusnya Donghae tahu itu. Sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak sekolah.

"Hallo." jawab Kyuhyun.

'Pagi.'

Suara Donghae terdengar lemas. Kyuhyun beringsut bangun, duduk menyandar. Matanya melihat jam di meja belajarnya. Jam 8, Kyuhyun masih ijin sekolah jadi dia bersantai sesuka hati.

'Kau di sekolah? Aku mengganggu?'

Suara Donghae masih aneh, sehingga Kyuhyun bertanya, "hyung baru bangun tidur?"

'Tidak.'

"Tidak bersemangat begitu."

'Aku sedang marah, kesal, patah hati.'

"Putus sama pacar?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Suara Donghae semakin suram tapi bernada kesal. 'Tidak Eunhyukkie~ tapi begitulah perasaanku saat ini.'

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya. Bingung. "Hyung mau keluar?"

'Kau sekolah. Bagaimana mau keluar.'

"Kan bisa sendiri."

'Tidak enak sendirian.'

"Mau ditemani kalau keluar? Sama manager hyung saja."

Duk. Kyuhyun berjengit. Kaget mendengar suara lumayan keras itu. "Hyung, kau memukul sesuatu?"

Donghae mendesis ngilu. 'Bukan. Tapi aku yang dipukul meja.'

Kyuhyun cekikikan. Donghae menghardik dari seberang. "Aku bisa keluar nanti. Agak siangan tidak apa?"

'Ya." suara Donghae bersemangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Sepulang kau sekolah.'

"Tidak. Aku bisa pergi jam 10."

'He? Kau bolos?'

"Bukan. Sekolahku libur." Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya sebelum ditanya banyak. Dia berbohong jadi tidak mau ditanya ini itu oleh Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun pergi di jam yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi rupanya Donghae tidak bisa datang. Ada urusan kerja dadakan katanya. Lelaki itu menelepon dan memberinya kabar. Nadanya sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf. Dia juga sempat membuat janji di hari lain.

Karena sudah terlanjur di luar, Kyuhyun enggan langsung balik. Jadi dia meminta Yeun ahjussi membawa mobil ke tempat Yunho. Dia lebih senang bermain dengan Pooky daripada sendirian di rumah.

Anjing putih itu menyalak senang saat Kyuhyun muncul. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mengangkat tubuh Pooky. Memeluknya.

"Pooky~" Kyuhyun menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Pooky gemas.

"Nuguseyeo?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya yang menguyel Pooky. Menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita cantik berdiri di teras rumah Yunho. Wanita itu mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun. Benar-benar cantik.

"Kau! Siapa kau?" nadanya kurang ramah, mengandung curiga. Jarinya menunjuk dan menyentak. "Turunkan! Kau pencuri anjing, ya! Mau mencuri bulunya, ha?!"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dituduh begitu. Tangannya reflek menurunkan Pooky. Anjing itu berdiri menghadap si wanita. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku berkunjung."

Pooky menyalak sekali. Wanita itu menatap Pooky dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Entah apa yang dipikirkan tapi Kyuhyun melihat wajah wanita itu berangsur lunak kemudian tertawa.

Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya heran dan bingung. Pooky memutari kaki Kyuhyun seraya mengibaskan ekor.

"Kau Kyuhyun?" tanya wanita itu setelah berhenti tertawa absurd.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. Wanita itu tersenyum. Kali ini lebih bagus senyumnya. Tenang dan elegan. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh menuduhmu sebagai pencuri."

"He?! Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Jika itu benar, berarti tampangnya memang tampang pencuri.

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Aku baru ingat sesuatu setelah menyadari Pooky akrab denganmu. Kau Kyuhyun, yang diceritakan Yunho oppa."

"Yunho oppa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk. "Aku Jung Hae Jin, adik Yunho oppa. Salam kenal, Kyuhyun-ah."

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun sempat menghubungi dokter Sungmin bertanya perihal pamannya yang kehilangan uang. Tidak banyak yang dia dapatkan kecuali apa yang sudah diceritakan Sungmin dulu. Tidak ada petunjuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Baru saja dia bersandar dan memejamkan mata, Amber muncul. Senior perempuannya itu dengan percaya dirinya datang ke kelas juniornya. Apalagi junior pria. Orang lain akan memandang rendah Amber jika mereka tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun geleng kepala melihat cueknya Amber soal itu.

"Ne, sunbaenim?"

Amber bersedekap tangan, menatap Kyuhyun seperti mengadili. "Kau keluar dari klub?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oh, benar. Aku belum konfirmasi itu, ya. Mianhe."

Amber berdecak keras. "Beri aku alasan. Baru aku pertimbangkan permohonan keluarmu."

Formal sekali, pikir Kyuhyun. Kepalanya kembali menyandar di dinding samping meja. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan lemas. "Bisa kita bicarakan itu lain kali? Aku akan datang sendiri dan menjelaskannya padamu, sunbae."

Amber sepertinya tidak puas. Tapi menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Dia mengangguk dan pergi dengan bijak. Memegang janji Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tapi hanya tarikan kecil yang mampu dia lakukan. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sesak. Nafasnya sulit meraup udara dengan wajar. Kyuhyun meremas baju depannya. Sekarang kepalanya yang berat. Dia sangat lemas, seperti kehabisan tenaga setelah bekerja keras. Tapi bahkan dia tidak melakukan hal berat apapun. Hanya duduk mengikuti pelajaran dan berbicara singkat dengan Amber. Hanya itu.

"Kyu, apa kau baik?"

Dia mendengar suara seseorang bertanya. Dia tidak tahu siapa, tapi yakin jika itu teman sekelasnya. Kyuhyun ingin mengangguk, tapi nyatanya dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hey, kurasa dia sakit. Ada yang bisa membantunya ke UKS?" seorang lainnya bicara.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Dia samar mendengar suara tanpa bisa mengindetifikasi yang bersuara. Dia hanya merasa kesadarannya perlahan menurun. Dadanya sakit, dia tersengal, matanya redup. Kyuhyun mengerjap, berusaha keras tetap sadar. Lalu dia melihat samar wajah Jinki berbicara. Bibir Jinki bergerak tapi tidak satupun kata yang ditangkap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tersentak bangun. Nafasnya keras, matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Tuan muda."

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Yeun ahjussi mendekat. Kyuhyun meremas kain di bawah tangannya. "Ahjussi." suaranya tercekat.

Lelaki baya itu menatap cemas. Lalu menekan tombol diatas kepala Kyuhyun. "Gweanchana. Tuan muda di rumah sakit."

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Dia mencoba mengingat sampai dia berbaring disini dengan kedua hidungnya disumpal selang nafas. Yeun ahjsussi dengan canggung mengusap tangan Kyuhyun. Dia melihat kecemasan pada diri Kyuhyun begitu siuman.

"Tuan muda bermimpi buruk?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Rasa cemas dan gelisah yang sejenak tadi datang perlahan surut. Dia menggeleng, menelan ludah membasahi kerongkongan. Usapan Yeun ahjussi berhenti.

"Hyungie,"

Yeun ahjussi mengangguk paham. "Tuan Kibum tidak dikabari. Tapi tuan Jungsoo sedang di ruangan dokter."

Kyuhyun membuka mata, menatap sayu sopirnya, "aku lelah, ahjussi. Boleh tidur lagi?"

Yeun ahjussi tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Tidur saja, tuan muda. Dokter pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur begitu saja. Selang beberapa detik kemudian dokter Min Jae datang dengan Jungsoo di belakangnya. Merasa tidak berkepentinganYeun ahjussi keluar dari kamar. Tapi tetap berjaga di depan, jika nanti Jungsoo memberinya perintah.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dokter bilang Kyuhyun hanya tidur kali ini. Nafasnya sudah membaik, meski dokter bilang alat bantu nafasnya masih diperlukan.

Jungsoo duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Yeun ahjussi. Menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan dari mulut. Ada gurat sedih di wajahnya yang menghadap Kyuhyun.

Sebelum ini dia berbicara dengan dokter Min Jae. Kyuhyun sampai pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dia dihubungi dengan cepat. Kemudian penjelasan dokter Min Jae mengalir begitu saja di ruangan putih itu. Tapi berat untuk didengarkan.

Kondisi Kyuhyun menurun sedangkan kankernya mengganas.

Jungsoo pernah diperingatkan soal ini. Dia menyerahkan semua nya pada dokter Min Jae. Berharap adiknya mendapat pengobatan terbaik. Berharap kankernya berkurang dan berangsur sembuh.

Jungsoo menghela nafas. Duduknya maju, tubuhnya membungkuk. Jungsoo menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, rambutnya disisir halus dan helaian itu terbawa dengan mudah. Dia berhenti menyisir, tidak melakukan untuk kedua kali. Tangannya meremas, Jungsoo menunduk dengan air mata berjatuhan.

"Mianhe."

Ada rasa bersalah lain yang terbentuk dalam diri Jungsoo. Kesalahannya. Ketidak pekaannya. Dan sikap abainya pada sang paman. Dia diam mengelak. Tapi batinnya menjeritkan pengakuan.

Ya, Jungsoo tahu sekarang. Kenapa pamannya ngotot ingin bertemu. Kenapa pamannya pergi ke Seoul hari itu menunggunya dan ingin berbicara. Jungsoo mengabaikannya berfikir ada lain kali.

Tapi lain kali yang dia duga dulu itu tidak pernah ada. Pamannya meninggal, adiknya menderita. Semua kesalahannya. Semua karena dirinya. Jungsoo menumpuk rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Malu untuk mengakui, pengecut untuk meminta maaf. Semua tidak bisa diutarakannya. Dia tidak cukup berani untuk buka mulut.

Ah, sekarang dia menyadari sesuatu. Park Jungsoo dulu maupun sekarang, sebenarnya tidak berubah. Dirinya yang pengecut dan lemah masih sama. Hanya topeng yang dipakainya yang berbeda. Membiarkan orang lain merasakan muak kepadanya dan menumpuk kesalah pahaman akan dirinya. Membiarkan semua itu mengalir tanpa pembelaan atau pengakuan sesal.

Buruknya, semua itu adalah kesalahannya seorang.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

"Kau yakin?" tanya Zhou Mi sangat sanksi. Keningnya berkerut tebal, matanya menatap penuh curiga. Tapi Donghae bersikap biasa.

"Pikirkan lagi, Aiden. Jujur saja banyak tawaran kerja yang datang. Kau bisa lebih lama berada di Korea. Aku memilih satu yang cukup menjanjikan untuk itu. Baik dari segi materi dan keuntungan lain-lain."

"Aku tidak lagi harus berada di Korea, Zhou. Begitu launching album selesai, kita pulang."

Zhou Mi tidak mengerti. Bukannya Dongahe yang pernah bilang dia ingin berada di Korea lebih lama dari satu bulan yang dijadwalkan. Perusahaan pun tidak melarang jika Donghae mengambil beberapa pekerjaan di Korea selama itu mendapat persetujuan dari agensinya.

Banyak tawaran kerja yang berdatangan. Dari pemotretan majalah, iklan, acara on air dan off air, sampai film seperti sekarang. Di tangan Zhou Mi ada draf naskah sebuah film. Perusahaan sendiri yang sudah memilahnya untuk Donghae, disutradarai oleh sutradara kenamaan Korea. Donghae tidak akan rugi bermain di produksinya. Justru bagus untuk pengembangan bakat Donghae.

Tapi sepertinya, ini akan bernasib sama dengan tawaran kerja yang lain. "Baiklah. Akan kusingkirkan ini. Kita akan pulang sesuai rencana."

Masih ada waktu sampai jadwal pulang. Rekaman dan syuting MV untuk album sudah selesai. Pemotretan untuk cover dan yang lain-lain pun akan rampung. Semuanya akan clear sesuai timing. Donghae lega tapi juga berat.

Selagi Zhou Mi beranjak pergi dari ruang santai, Donghae memeriksa ponsel. Beberapa hari ini dia mencoba menghubungi 'Eunhyuk' tapi pemuda itu tidak meresponnya. Membalas pesannya saja tidak. Padahal dia ingin memberikan tiket masuk di launcing albumnya. Sekalian memberinya gaji dan pamitan.

Jika dipikir lagi, Donghae merasa sangat nyaman dengan si Eunhyuk. Saat dia merasa jatuh mendapat kalimat penolakan Kyuhyun, perasaannya jadi ringan setelah bertemu Eunhyuk. Sudah jadi pelipur selama di Korea. Membantunya menikmati malam dengan jalan-jalan menyenangkan. Meski tidak satu bulan penuh, karena si Eunhyuk itu sering menolak pergi, tapi Donghae puas. Jadi dia melebihkan honor untuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae sudah menyiapkan honor, tinggal menyerahkannya tapi 'Eunhyuk' itu sulit sekali dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. Kalau sampai launching terlaksana dan dia masih tidak bisa menghubunginya, Donghae pikir akan mencari cara lain untuk bertemu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun risih dengan infusnya. Ke kamar mandipun jadi gak enak. Dia meminta di lepas saja, tapi dokter Min Jae menolak tegas.

"Kyunie, kau bisa?" tanya Kibum di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia ingin masuk saja rasanya, membantu adiknya di dalam. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak terus bantuannya, membuat Kibum cemas.

"Bisa, hyung. Jangan bertanya terus. Aku sedang bernafsu mencabut infusku, kau tahu."

"YA! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Makanya diam. Jangan buat aku semakin kesal."

Kibum diam menurut. Tapi tidak pergi jauh dari pintu. Menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi sekaligus berjaga-jaga jika dibutuhkan.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar dengan memegangi infusnya setara bahu. Kibum cepat tanggap, mengambil alih bawaan Kyuhyun dan menggandeng adiknya ke kasur.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti orang lumpuh, hyung."

"Tidak. Kalau orang lumpuh sudah kugendong pasti." debat Kibum.

Sampai di ranjangnya, Kyuhyun berbaring kembali. Kibum mengaitkan lagi labu infus di tiangnya, lalu menarik selimut menutupi separuh tubuh adiknya.

"Hyung libur kerja?"

Kibum duduk. "Pekerjaanku yang kemarin sudah selesai. Tapi ada proyek lain akan mulai awal bulan depan. Jadi di bulan itu, hyung kembali sibuk. Tidak bisa menemanimu lagi seperti ini."

"Film baru? Lokasinya jauh?"

"Dekat, kok. Masih di Seoul juga."

"Kalau begitu masih bisa pulang, jadi jangan cemas."

Kibum tersenyum miring. "Pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Berapa malam tanpa dusalan Kibum itu jadi sepi. Kyuhyun rindu hyungnya, jadi tidak akan lagi mengunci kamar. Memasuki musim dingin Kyuhyun sering merasa linu di tubuhnya dan dingin yang sangat dingin. Dia butuh Kibum.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun berencana pergi ke apartemen tempat Donghae tinggal pulang sekolah. Selama dia di rumah sakit Kyuhyun menghindar memegang ponsel. Tidak seperti dulu yang dia membutuhkan benda itu untuk menghapus jenuh, Kyuhyun justru tidak ingin melihat ponselnya berbunyi yang itu artinya, salah satu kemungkinan, Donghae yang menghubungi dan memintanya bekerja.

Saat ponselnya menyala pertama kali, banyak notifikasi masuk. Paling banyak dari Donghae. Tuh, kan! Seperti yang dia duga. Kyuhyun suka keluar dengan Donghae tapi kondisinya saat itu tidak memungkinkan. Ditambah lagi dia juga enggan menolak Donghae karena tahu hyungnya itu tidak selamanya di Korea. Daripada terjadi apa-apa jika dia nekad mending dia menghindar.

Kyuhyun sudah melihat beritanya, launching album Donghae berjalan sukses. Banyak penggemarnya yang datang hanya untuk membeli album dan mendapatkan tanda tangan langsung.

Ah andai Kyuhyun juga bisa datang. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu saja Donghae menyiapkan tiket khusus untuknya. Tapi karena sulit dihubungi jadi tiket itu tidak tersampaikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Eunhyuk dan Jinki sudah menyambut di halaman sekolah. Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka, menyembunyikan kedua tangan dalam saku mantel.

"Astaga, berapa lapis mantel yang kau pakai?" ejek Jinki melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah tenggelam dalam mantel, syal dan masker. Kyuhyun menonjok bahu Jinki main-main. "Jangan mengejekku!"

Eunhyuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawanya berjalan. Eunhyuk menunjukkan kaset Donghae. "Lihat, ada tanda tangan Aiden disini. Aku juga sempat mengambil fotonya."

"Hyung datang ke acara launching?" Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus iri.

Eunhyuk mengangguk ceria. Kyuhyun mengambil kaset tersebut, melihat potret Donghae dalam covernya. "Enaknya~ aku juga ingin datang." keluh Kyuhyun muram. Mengembalikan kaset tersebut pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau, sih tidak bisa dihubungi." Eunhyuk menolak kaset itu, "kau boleh pinjam. Aku sudah melihatnya." niatnya bukan hanya pamer juga berbaik hati pada Kyuhyun. Sudah dia tebak Kyuhyun akan mengidolakan Donghae.

"Serius? Hyung pinjamkan ini padaku?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Jinki di belakang berdecak keras. "Hyuk hyung, karena tidak bisa meracuniku dengan virus Aiden kau beralih pada Kyuhyunie? Mau separah apa kau menularinya?" protes Jinki sarkastis. Dia menyibak diantara keduanya dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun pergi. "Kka, Kyuhyun-ah kita pergi. Jangan lama-lama dengan hyungku. Kau bisa segila dia soal Aiden nanti."

Eunhyuk berseru protes, Jinki tidak peduli menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Memasuki lorong menuju kelas mereka, baru Jinki melepas lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aiden memang keren, kan." senyum Kyuhyun membuat Jinki memutar mata.

"Eunhyuk hyung memang penyebar virus." Kyuhyun nyengir, menyimpan kaset tersebut ke dalam tas. Saat memasuki kelas suasananya terasa berbeda. Hampir semua mata perempuan di kelas melihat ke arah mereka. Tidak, tapi hanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jinki-ah apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Kyuhyun merinding.

Jinki mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Dia juga baru tiba, mana tahu kenapa suasana kelas seperti ini. Kyuhyun jadi enggan untuk masuk. Dia baru saja kembali ke sekolah setelah absen berhari-hari dan disambut tatapan mata tidak menyenangkan.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama dihabiskan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan aneh. Dia merasa dihujani banyak pandangan buruk dari perempuan-perempuan. Sampai jam pelajaran pertama itu berakhir dan masuk pada jeda pergantian. Selama jeda waktu itu mereka memiliki rehat sekitar 15 menit. Jinki mengumpulkan buku tugas dan pergi membawanya ke ruang guru. Saat itulah perempuan-perempuan itu mendatangi kursi Kyuhyun seakan akan mengadilinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat mereka yang mengitari meja. Dia tidak takut, hanya matanya itu, lho. Bisa, kan melihatnya biasa saja.

Seorang gadis maju membanting dua lembar kertas di atas mejanya. "Apa ini? Kau berada di pihak siapa Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kertas diatas meja. Matanya melebar, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, mengangkat dua kertas itu dan melihatnya baik-baik. Ada foto dirinya bersama Donghae dan di kertas lain ada dirinya bersama Kibum.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau fan Aiden, kan. Seseorang pernah melihatmu di konser Aiden. Tapi kau juga bersama Brian. Jadi kau fan keduanya?" itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan tapi nadanya penuh tuntutan.

"I-iya." Kyuhyun asal jawab. Tapi gerombolan yang rupanya adalah dua kubu berbeda itu malah gusar. Suara-suara menuntut keluar dari mereka.

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Kau tidak bisa membagi hati untuk dua! Pilih satu!"

"Pilih Aiden!"

"Tidak! Dia lebih pro dengan Brian! Dia fan Brian!"

"Dia lebih besar suka Aiden! Kalian tidak tahu, bukan sekali dua kali dia terlihat bersama Aiden! Aku bisa buktikan!"

Semua jadi diam. Seorang gadis berambut pendek, yang terakhir berbicara keras-keras, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka galeri foto dan menunjukkan pada teman-temannya juga pada yang berbeda kubu. Tapi sebelum ponsel itu sampai ke semua orang, Kyuhyun lebih dulu merebut ponsel tersebut.

"Hey!" gadis itu protes tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tangannya dengan cepat menggeser galeri foto. Ada lebih dari 7 foto kebersamaannya dengan Donghae. Beberapa dia tahu saat karnaval dan dari kejadian-kejadian lain.

Gawat, kalau fan saja bisa tahu bagaimana dengan media? Mungkin itu akan jadi potret kedekatan fan dan idol. Kalau sampai dimuat di fancafe dan fanklub-fanklub lain, Kibum bisa tahu juga.

"Kau mengunggah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada gadis itu.

"Ya. Beberapa." jawab gadis itu. Tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-sii kau berada di pihak kami, kan? Jangan cemas, orang lain tidak akan iri dengan kedekatan kalian. Kau hanya perlu berkata baik dan mengikrarkan diri sebagai fan Aiden."

Astaga. Itu mana mungkin. Jika Kyuhyun sampai terlibat dalam lingkaran fan yang aktif koar-koar, dia akan memberi banyak peluang untuk Kibum mengetahui apa yang dia rahasiakan selama ini. Posting wajahnya saja orang lain akan mulai penasaran dengan orang yang disebut beruntung ini. Mereka akan mulai mencari tahu identitasnya dan ketahuanlah dirinya Park Kyuhyun. Donghae mungkin juga akan tahu, tapi Kibum….

Kyuhyun akan mendapat masalah dengan Kibum.

"Seharusnya kau meminta ijin sebelum memposting wajah orang, agassi!" Kyuhyun cemas, nada bicaranya jadi tinggi dan terkesan galak. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menghapus semua galeri foto tersebut.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menghapus semuanya?! Berani sekali!" gadis itu marah. Merebut ponselnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga jatuh terduduk. Dia geram saat mengecek galeri fotonya, semua sudah terhapus.

"Kyuhyun-ssi mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan!" bukan hanya foto Kyuhyun Donghae tapi juga semua foto dalam galerinya terhapus. Gadis itu kesal bukan main, memukul Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menangkis dengan tangannya. Merasa gagal gadis itu beralih menjambak rambut Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi? Rambut rapuh itu terlepas dengan mudah. Satu genggam di tangan si gadis yang kini terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Hal ini tidak ada yang menduganya. Begitu jga gadis itu yang kini menatap horor gumpalan rambut di jemarinya.

Sedangkan gadis lain menjerit terkejut. Beberapa menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu diam. Sedikit sakit di kepalanya. Tapi tidak sesakit seharusnya. Rambutnya rapuh dan mudah lepas hanya dengan sedikit tenaga.

"I-ini kenapa?" gumam gadis itu gusar. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, berjengit ngeri. Bulu di tengkuknya merinding geli dan sedikit jijik. "Kau kenapa?! Itu bukan salahku! Rambutmu saja yang rapuh!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menutup pitak dikepala. Meneguk ludahnya kelu. Arah pandangnya bergerak tidak tentu. Mereka yang berkerumun mulai menduga-duga dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kyuhyun tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka menjadi tontonan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Friday, January 13, 2017

7:59 PM

Saturday, August 12, 2017

6:50 PM

Telat banget? Iya!

Minggu ini snagat sibuk. Jadi hanya bisa minta maaf. Toh, masih ada ff lain yang bisa mengisi kerinduan kalian pada bias, iya kan? Kekeke. Aku juga lebih milih baca ff lain dari pada pusing mikirin ff sendiri. :P

Bercanda, namanya juga sudah terlanjur di project masa kagak dipikirin, malahan dipikir sampe mimpi seram.

Hayyoooo pasti ada salah satu reader yang negabtin banget nih ff sampae aku merasa di kejar dan mau ditangkap, dipenjarain. Serem tahu…. Hiks.

Aduh ngelebay, akibat stress ini. Stress mikir ff, stres menjadi wanita yang tanggung jawabnya bukan hanya pada pekerjaan tapi juga kerja rumahan, stress di oragnisasi padahal kagak kerja selain ngetik dadakan dan pasang telinga tapi ujung-ujungnya ngebleng, masih stress sama kerjaan nguli. Hadeuh, kok kalo di list-in semua jadi padet, ya. Pantes ini ff jadi molooooooooooorrrrr lammaaaa.

Maaf sekali lagi.

Habis ini mau langsung cus ke lapangan buat acara malam ini. Jangan tanya acara apa. acaranya orang desa pasti gak jauh-jauh dari DANGDUT-an. Kagak tahu kenapa pada ngebet minta nanggep dangdut.

Oke. Sudah panjang cuap-cuap menguapkan stress. Semoga chapt ini kalian puas, perlu kalian tahu ini chapt mendatangkan mimpi burukku. Serius ini. Ini karena tekanan yang sulit kuatasi.

Tapi alhamdulillah, di waktu yang mepet masih bisa diselesaiin satu chapt. Semoga kedepannya lancar. Kalao chapt ini ada yang kurang atau alur dan plotnya aneh, bilang saja.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 16_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Kyuhyun tidak terlihat di jam pelajaran kedua dan ketiga sampai masuk waktu istirahat. Jinki merasa heran, apalagi dilihatnya teman-teman sekelas terlihat aneh. Lebih pendiam dan tidak mengeluhkan pelajaran mereka.

Kemudian, seorang siswa mendekati mejanya selagi dia memasukkan buku di laci meja.

"Kau perlu mencari Kyuhyun-sii."

"Ya. Dia membolos. Aku perlu menegurnya." jawab Jinki memang berniat keluar mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membolos pelajaran tanpa ijin. Yang seperti itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Tidak seperti itu," sanggah siswa itu. Sekilas dia melirik pada murid perempuan yang duduk di deret belakang.

Gadis itu menegang, berdiri dengan gusar. Meski kalimat menuduh tidak keluar, pandnagan mata siswa tersebut jelas maksudnya.

"Itu bukan salahku!" seru siswi itu membela diri. Bagaimanapun apa yang terjadi dengan rambut Kyuhyun sangat mengejutkannya juga. Bagaimana bisa tangannya melakukan itu? Meski ada rambut yang terlepas seharusnya tidak sebanyak itu.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun! Dia tidak merawat rambutnya dnegan benar!Bukan salahku!" matanya memerah. Teman di sebelahnya mengusap lengan gadis itu simpati.

Jinki menangkap keganjilannya sekarang. Suasana kelas yang aneh, sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi selama dia pergi ke ruang guru. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya? Sesuatu terjadi saat aku pergi?" Jinki menatap setiap teman sekelasnya. Sebagian besar siswi terlihat menghindari tatapannya. Sedangkan di kubu siswa lebih tenang tapi tidak ada tanda seorang yang akan bicara.

"Kau jelaskan!" Jinki beralih kembali pada siswa yang menghampirinya. Menunjuk dan tegas memerintah.

Siswa itu mendesah. Melirik sebentar pada gadis itu dan beralih menatap Jinki. "Yeoja-yeoja itu mengerumuni Kyuhyun-ssi. Mereka berdebat soal Aiden dan Brian. Lalu fan Aiden itu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia mendorong dan menjambak Kyuhyun. Sangat keras sampai rambutnya terlepas. Sangat banyak. Kau bisa amelihatnya di tempat sampah. Ada pitak besar di kelapa Kyuhyun-sii."

"Ha?!" itu sukses mengejutkan Jinki. Kyuhyun pitak katanya?

"Aku tidak menariknya sekuat itu!" wajah Meo Jang memerah. Dia merasa tersudutkan dengan penjelasan itu. "Aku hanya menggenggam dan sedikit menariknya. Rambut Kyuhyun-ssi sangat rapuh,"

"Tetap saja kau membotaki kepala Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau menyakitinya! Kau pikir hanya perempuan saja yang memikirkan penampilan? Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-ssi! Dia sangat syok dan pucat karena perbuatanmu," seru siswa lain yang tiba-tiba jadi semangat buka suara.

"Kau akan dibalas, Meo-ya! Lihat apa yang akan dilakukan ketua kelas!" yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi teman baik ketua kelas, kau menyerangnya di waktu yang tepat. Kalian menunggu saat ketua kelas tidak ada. Sekarang lihat apa yang akan dilakukan ketua kelas padamu!" yang ini dari seorang siswi. Bukan fan.

"Sebenarnya mereka semua menyerang Kyuhyun-ssi. Ketua kelas harus laporkan ini!"

Jinki menggeleng bingung saat kelas menjadi ramai. Seru-seruan memojokkan tersangka beradu dengan pembelaan Meo Jang dan teman-temannya, ramai sekali. Jinki dibuat takjub sekaligus pusing melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia mencoba menenangkan semuanya tapi tidak ada yang mendengar. Lemparan kata akan berubah sengit kemudian pertikaian, sebelum itu terjadi, Jinki menggebrak meja dengan keras. Menghentikan kericuhan.

"Aku bilang, DIAM!" desis Jinki pada mereka semua. Dia hanya perlu berkata tegas serta menekan setelah mendapatkan perhatian.

Jinki menunjuk Meo Jang, "dan kau, akan kuurus kau nanti. Masalah ini akan sampai ke guru atau tidak, bisa diputuskan setelah aku bertemu korban." Jinki lebih memilih keluar kelas, mencari Kyuhyun segera. Dia bisa menunda hal-hal lain sampai memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun yang menghilang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jinki tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Dia meminta bantuan Eunhyuk hyungnya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan jalan, beberapa teman sekelas ikut membantu, masih tidak ada yang menemukan Kyuhyun. Mereka jadi semakin khawatir.

"Jinki-ah!"

Jinki menoleh, melihat Eunhyuk yang muncul, matanya langsung memerah. Dia sudah berusaha keras mencari Kyuhyun di setiap sudut sekolah tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Hyuk hyung, aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Jinki sedang mengadu sekaligus mengeluh. Dia sangat cemas dan menjadi kalud. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menemukannya.

Eunhyuk memeluk Jinki sekilas. Mengusap bahu adiknya. "Ryeo masih terus mencarinya. Jangan terlalu cemas. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

Baru juga diam ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. Panggilan dari Ryeowook. Tanpa membuang waktu Eunhyuk mengangkatnya. "Ryeowook-ah, kau menemukannya?"

Jinki menanti tidak sabar. Eunhyuk mengkode Jinki untuk tenang, telinganya mendengar kabar baik. "Ah jeongmal? Syukurlah. Dimana kau menemukannya? Aku bersama Jinki sekarang, kami akan kesana."

Jinki sudah hampir berlari namun dicegah Eunhyuk. Dia belum selesai berbicara dengan Ryeowook, dan barusan dia dengar Ryeowook melarang mereka datang.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Jinki tegas, sedikit tidak terima karena dilarang.

Eunhyuk bergegas menyudahi sambungan lalu menghadapi Jinki. Memberi adiknya penjelasan. "Ryeo bilang Kyuhyun sedikit kacau. Tapi sepenuhnya dia baik-baik saja."

"Akan kupastikan sendiri!" Jinki akan berbalik tapi Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mencegah. Membuat Jinki jadi geram.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun tenang dulu. Ryeo akan mengurusnya. Kita percayakan hal ini pada Ryeowook." Eunhyuk menenangkan Jinki. Ryeowook melarang mereka untuk datang, bukan karena keadaan baik-baik saja terus mereka tidak perlu memastikan, sebaliknya mungkin ada alasan lain mereka dilarang melihat Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau urus kelasmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Jinki mengusap wajah dan menghela nafas panjang. Perlu penjelasan dari kedua belah pihak agar masalah ini menjadi jelas lalu dia bisa mengambil keputusan. Berharap saja tidak ada guru yang melihat cctv kelas agar masalahnya tidak sampai pada tendensi.

"Ini karena kau, hyung."

"Mwo? Aku?!"

Jinki menatap Eunhyuk marah. "Salahmu kenapa mengenalkan Aiden Kim padanya! Kyuhyun mengalami ini karena dia jadi fan penyanyi itu! Dan hyung tahu apa? Mereka bilang Kyuhyun juga fan seoraang Brian!"

Eunhyuk mendadak tidak bisa bernafas. Tidak, dia menahan nafas mendengar dirinya disalahkan dan hal lain yang baru saja dia dengar. Kyuhyun bukan hanya fan Aiden tapi juga Brian? Nah, siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang? Menjadi multifan boleh saja, tapi menjadi fan dari dua artis yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak akur itu yang menjadi masalah. Eunhyuk sudah memperingatkan agar Kyuhyun diam-diam saja. Kenapa itu jadi terungkap?

"Jinki-ya, mau kemana? Jelaskan dulu apa salahku? Kalau Kyuhyun memang suka, bukan salahku juga. Sukanya orang tidak bisa kupaksa." kejar Eunhyuk karena Jinki pergi tiba-tiba.

"Tapi bisa dipengaruhi! Hyuk hyung mempengaruhi Kyuhyunie!"

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau sungguhan menyalahkanku?"

"Ya! Hyung juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab!"

Eunhyuk angkat tangan, menyerah untuk disalahkan. Dia berhenti membiarkan Jinki melangkah lebar-lebar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryeowook mengantungi kembali ponsel. Menatap pada sosok yang dicari Jinki dan Eunhyuk.

Untung-untungan Ryeowook mencari sampai ke sini. Tempat yang tidak pernah dijamah semua murid. Ada sebuah bangunan bekas di belakang sekolah. Letaknya cukup jauh. Bangunan terbengkalai itu rencana akan dihancurkan dan dibangun ulang menjadi lab kimia.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekat. Kyuhyun duduk memeluk lutut, di belakang gedung tersebut. Rerumputan tumbuh lebat dan cukup tinggi, tapi semakin dekat, dia melihat Kyuhyun berada di spot berumput pendek.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ada jejak air mata yang sudah kering. "Hyung menemukanku." lirihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kembali. Semuanya mencarimu. Mereka cemas, lho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namun tidak bergerak. Sebaliknya dia menatap ke depan dan diam terpekur.

"Kyuhyunie,"

"Tidak, hyung. Kau pergilah. Aku akan disini sampai sekolah bubaran."

"Jangan. Disini kotor. Ini musim dingin Kyuhyunie, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku sudah sakit."

Ah. Desah Ryeowook merutuki mulut. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Ryeowook belum tahu jelas apa yang terjadi. Hanya sedikit info yang dijelaskan Jinki. Dan sekarang dengan berdiri dia melihat pitak itu. Cukup lebar, merah dan sedikit luka sepertinya.

"Aku terlihat buruk?"

Ryeowook sedari tadi memperhatikan pitak itu sampai tidak sadar Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya. Sedikit gelagapan, dia bergerak selangkah dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga."

"Jangan bohong. Mereka semua menatapku dengan jijik. Aku penyakitan dan efek kemo sangat mengerikan. Kelak, akan jauh lebih parah. Aku akan terlihat lebih menyedihkan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak akan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menyangkal dengan gelengan. Bukan salah gadis itu sebenarnya. Bukan juga salahnya. Ini karena dia sakit. Sakitnya yang bersalah. Kyuhyun sedang menghujat pada penyakitnya. Penyakit yang memberikannya banyak ketidak nyamanan. Membuatnya sering kali merasa jatuh dan sangat lemah.

"Orang sakit memang tidak ada bagusnya, Wookie hyung. Penampilan, kekuatan, mungkin juga kewarasan."

"Kyuhyunie." tegur Ryeowook. Dia tidak bisa tenang. Kyuhyun saat ini sangat terpukul. Kyuhyun pasti sedang berandai hidup ini adalah kuasanya seorang, maka dia akan membuat hidupnya selalu indah. Selalu bahagia. Selalu sehat dan hal-hal baik lainnya saja yang datang.

Tapi berapa kalipun dia berharap, berandai, dia tetap hanya manusia kecil yang digembalakan. Ada Tuhan. Tuhanlah pemilik takdir.

"Hyung tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari keadaanku ini? Aku ketakutan. Seseorang mengambil fotoku saat bersama Aiden dan mengunggahnya di internet. Aku takut Kibum hyung akan tahu. Bukan hanya marah, dia pasti murka. Aku menyebut nama Donghae hyung saja dia langsung bersikap dingin. Bagaimana jika dia tahu aku berhubungan dengan Donghae hyung tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Saat aku memikirkan itu, aku sangat takut. Aku membohongi Donghae hyung. Aku juga membohongi Kibum hyung. Aku membohongi semua orang. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu? Aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Aku pasti ditinggalkan lagi."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulan pada kedua kakinya. Air matanya mengalir. Dari pada pitak di kepalanya Kyuhyun lebih memikirkan tentang akibat foto postingan itu. Dia sudah membayangkan kemurkaan Kibum dan kekecewaan Donghae. Belum lagi Jungsoo.

Entah takdir apa yang dituliskan Tuhan untuknya. Terjebak dalam keadaan keluarga yang carut marut. Empat orang hyung yang bermusuhan. Apa yang lebih buruk dari hal itu? Dia bahkan sudah melalui rasa kehilangan dan keputus asaan karena takdir yang pahit.

Pitak yang ada tidak lagi menjadi hal menyedihkan. Kyuhyun menangisi hal berbeda dibanding pitak kecil yang bisa dia akali. Ketakutannya akan ketahuan rahasianya jauh lebih menakutkan. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan kesulitan kedepan jika itu terjadi.

"Maka biarkan itu terjadi."

Kalimat tegas itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak selamanya kau akan seperti ini, Kyunie. Dari pada mengkhawatirkan itu kenapa kau tidak berfikir untuk terus terang? Katakan kepada mereka. Beranilah. Buat keputusan yang menyenangkan untuk dirimu."

"Menyenangkan untuk diriku? Apa hyung?"

"Sesuatu yang kau inginkan itu, kenapa kau tidak mewujudkannya saja?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap kosong lututnya yang basah. "Yang kuinginkan mereka akur. Bersama lagi seperti dulu. Kami berlima hidup bersama dan bahagia, seharusnya memang seperti itulah saudara." Kyuhyun hampir lupa tekad tujuannya. Niat yang sejak awal dia bawa pergi ke Seoul. Untuk berkumpul kembali dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Maka lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau kuat. Kau punya tekad. Kenapa harus jatuh hanya dengan kejadian kecil ini. Jika ketahuan hadapilah."

Semua perkataan Ryeowook diterimanya dengan baik. Ryeowook benar, hadapi saja. Maka nanti akan ada caranya sendiri.

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan. Menghapus air mata Kyuhyun di kedua pipinya. "Biarkan saja semua terjadi. Kau tidak boleh lemah. Kau punya tujuan jadi harus tetap teguh. Jangan menyerah, heum."

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan Wookie hyung?"

"Aku pernah melakukannya sekali," sahut Ryeowook. "Dan tidak akan kulakukan yang kedua kali, Kyunie."

Tapi air mata itu mengalir lagi. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengusapnya. Tidak ingin terlihat snagat cengeng. "Hyung, bisa temani aku pergi? Aku harus menucukur rambutku."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Saat Kyuhyun kembali, dengan topi yang didapat Ryeowook entah dari mana, Meo Jang menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kyuhyun bisa melihat penyesalan tapi juga rasa enggan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama di kelas dengan perasaan yang hanya sedikit merasa tenang. Dia bergegas mengambil tas lalu pergi.

Jinki mengikuti sampai di luar. "Kau yakin sudah tidak apa?"

"Ya."

Jinki menghela nafas dalam. Memperhatikan lama topi Kyuhyun. Dia juga mendengar hal yang sama dari Ryeowook yang berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali. Tapi Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Jinki sedikit tidak percaya. Wajah dan mata Kyuhyun jelas sekali habis menangis.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Meo Jang, foto yang diupload sudah dihapus. Dia juga memperingati mereka yang memposting ulang fotonya, tapi perlu waktu untuk menghapus semua postingan. Foto itu pasti sudah menyebar mengingat sudah sejak semalam. Belum lagi fans bebal yang keras kepala."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham situasinya. Dia tidak ingin lagi menyalahkan Meo Jang atau siapapun. Kepalanya pitak mungkin hanya sedikit konsekuensi dari semua kebohongannya. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, terlebih seorang fan seperti Meo Jang.

"Kau akan langsung pulang? Jangan sendirian, kau butuh pengalihan lain. Buat dirimu tenang." Ini masukan, Jinki sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dia khawatir jika Kyuhyun sendirian dan rasa sedihnya kembali lagi. Siapa yang akan menghibur Kyuhyun? Tidak ada orang tua dan ah, Jinki baru ingat, dia tidak pernah bertanya apakah Kyuhyun memiliki saudara. "Kau sendirian di rumah? Maksudku kau punya saudara?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jinki lama. Mengangguk, "aku punya banyak saudara Jinki-ah. Empat. Dua bersamaku dan dua lainnya berada jauh. Jangan cemas. Ini hanya hal sepele. Jangan libatkan guru."

"Aku mengerti." Jinki mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskan rambutmu. Nanti juga akan tumbuh."

Senyum Kyuhyun kecil. Dia tidak memberi tahu Jinki rencananya mencukur habis rambutnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah salon. Ryeowook berjalan di depan, membuka pintu dan menahannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah ragu. Matanya menatap Ryeowook dan diangguki dengan yakin. Barulah dia melangkah lebih lebar masuk ke dalam salon. Seorang wanita di balik meja reseptionis menyapa dengan ramah.

Ryeowook merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Adikku ingin merapikan rambutnya."

Reseptionist itu langsung tanggap membimbing mereka untuk menemui seorang capster kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau ingin gaya rambut seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi depan cermin bingung. Dia mengedip menatap cermin yang menampilkan dirinya dan capster pria di belakang tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membabat habis rambutku. Kau lihat pitak disana?"

Capster itu menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun. Mengurai beberapa rambut untuk diperhatikan. Dia sedang memikirkan style rambut apa saat melihat pitak itu. Mungkin dia akan menyibak bagian lain untuk menutupinya. Beberapa gaya bisa dia gunakan.

Tapi ucapan Kyuhyun tentang babat habis, membuatnya menatap wajah pemuda itu melalui cermin. Dahinya mengernyit heran. "Anak muda, ada beberapa style bagus daripada kepala plontos."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Nanti juga bakal botak. Jadi sekalian sekarang. Apa kau punya wig?"

"Ha?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Di jam yang seharusnya sekolah bubar, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook juga selesai dengan urusan di salon. Membabat habis rambut Kyuhyun tidak perlu banyak waktu, tapi memilih wig yang cocok lumayan sulit. Kyuhyun ingin wig yang bertekstur sama dengan rambutnya. Rasanya aneh menggunakan helaian pabrik.

Memang repot dan butuh waktu sampai Capster itu menyarankan untuk menggunakan rambut Kyuhyun sendiri. Mereka akan mengumpulkan rambut Kyuhyun untuk dibuat wig khusus, sedangkan untuk sementara Kyuhyun akan menggunakan wig yang ada.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Memeluk ranselnya di depan dada. Ada sesuatu di kepalanya. Terlihat baik, tapi aneh terasa. Bagaimana rasanya sesuatu asing bertengger di kepalamu. Kyuhyun merasakan hal semacam itu.

Ryeowook mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau menyesal?" tanyanya memperhatikan helaan Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menyesal tidak, karena toh rambutnya nanti juga akan habis. Dia hanya mempercepatnya. "Rasanya hanya sedikit aneh."

"Kau belum terbiasa." Ryeowook menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi lumayan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia melihat dirinya lama di depan cermin sesaat setelah wig ini dipasang. Tidak ada yang aneh sekilas. Penampilannya juga tidak buruk. Kyuhyun hanya perlu lebih percaya diri.

Sesaat hening berlangsung diantara mereka. Keduanya sedang duduk di halte terdekat menunggu jemputan Kyuhyun. Alasan mereka menunggu di halte, agar Ryeowook bisa langsung mencari bus begitu Kyuhyun di jemput Yeun ahjussi.

Yeun ajussi tentu heran mengapa Kyuhyun meminta dijemput di halte yang jauh dari sekolah. Dia sempat bertanya tentu saja, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan. Saat sopir itu datang, dia melihat ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun, tapi tidak tahu apa.

"Hyung yakin tidak mau diantar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Jika sesuatu terjadi langsung kabari aku." bukan menjawab Ryeowook justru berpesan serius. Tentunya dia masih mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Membuka pintu mobil, Ryeowook menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk.

"Wookie hyung, terima kasih."

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun singkat, mengusap punggung pemuda itu. "Jangan lupa aku ini hyungmu. Kau bisa bersandar kapanpun padaku."

0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo tidak bisa menutupi rasa syok saat petang itu. Usai makan malam, Kyuhyun menariknya ke ruang tengah. Tempat biasa mereka bersantai lalu Kyuhyun menunjukkan hal yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

Kepala bungsunya plontos. PLONTOS!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?! Kemana semua rambutmu?" Jungsoo menatap tidak percaya permukaan licin itu. Dia menggeleng, tidak bisa percaya dengan yang dia lihat.

"Ini tidak buruk." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah merengut. "Kenapa hyung jadi berlebihan? Ini hanya rambut."

Jungsoo semakin tidak paham. Apa semudah itu menyingkirkan mahkota kepalanya? Apa Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh?

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku. Minta pendapatku juga Kibum. Kau plontos. Lalu wig? Jika kau sengaja membotaki kepalamu kenapa dengan wig? Kau masih menginginkan rambutmu karena itu kau menggunakan wig. Jadi sebenarnya, untuk apa kau membotaki kepalamu?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Memainkan wig di tangannya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

Menghela nafas, Jungsoo ikut duduk. "Katakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dan apa yang kau pikirkan sampai berbuat seperti ini?"

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti memutar wig. "Dulu aku juga melakukan ini."

Alis Jungsoo menaut tidak paham.

"Saat aku kemo untuk yang pertama. Karena mulai rontok parah, jadi aku mencukur semuanya saja. Daripada setiap waktu melihat berapa banyak helai yang jatuh, jadi sekalian dibabat habis."

Jungsoo tercenung. Raut wajahnya perlahan melunak sekaligus sedih. Rasanya dia bisa menerima alasan itu. Tapi yang tidak dia terima kenapa tindakan ini tidak Kyuhyun bicarakan dengannya maupun Kibum? "Setidaknya kau meminta pendapat kami, Kyu."

"Maaf."

Mengambil nafas, Jungsoo mengangguk pada akhirnya. Dia tidak akan menggerutu lagi dan mencoba memahami perasaan Kyuhyun. Mungkin memang sulit, setiap hari mendapati rambut Kyuhyun yang rontok dengan mudah sekalipun hanya dengan sisiran tangan. Seolah peringatan ajal datang setiap waktu.

"Jungsoo hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun ragu, namun kemudian membuka tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, segera memeluk Jungsoo dengan pelukan erat.

Jungsoo melingkarkan tangannya juga. Mengusap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namun rautnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Kyuhyun masih terbebani dengan masalah di sekolah. Semoga, foto itu terhapus sepenuhnya. Dan kedua hyungnya belum sempat melihat itu. Dia belum siap kondisi nyamannya berakhir.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kim Donghae mengawasi setiap anak yang datang dan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Tidak satupun yang dia lewatkan. Meski mengintai di dalam mobil membosankan, sangat membosankan, tapi dia melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Pagi-pagi sekali dia bersiap keluar dan menuju ke sekolah ini. Demi 'Eunhyuk'. Amazing fannya.

Besok adalah jadwalnya kembali. Dan Donghae tidak sabar. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja kali ini. Dia perlu bertemu 'Eunhyuk', menyerahkan gaji plus bonus tambahan, dan pamitan secara langsung.

Ini adalah cara terakhir Donghae setelah berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi pekerja part time nya itu. Beruntung dia pernah menanyakan sekolah 'Eunhyuk', dengan sedikit usaha dia berhasil mencapai tempat ini.

Donghae ingin keluar, tapi takut ketahuan siapa dirinya. Jadi dia bersabar, sangat bersabar, berdiam hampir satu jam di dalam mobil demi menemukan 'Eunhyuk'. Sopir pun sudah beberapa kali menawarkan diri untuk keluar dan bertanya pada siapapun diantara siswa-siswi yang berdatangan, tapi Donghae menolak dengan penuh keraguan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Eunhyuk menerima keping CD miliknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Eunhyuk menaikkan alis. "Wae? Apa kau berniat berhenti menjadi fan? Kau trauma setelah dijambak sampai pitak?"

Mendengus geram. Kalimat Eunhyuk memicu rasa kesal. "Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk saja yang disalahkan adiknya tidak pundung.

"Aku mengkopi isinya untuk kutonton lain kali."

"Waa enaknya. Tidak perlu keluar uang kalau begitu."

"Hyung menyindirku?"

Eunhyuk tertawa, menggeleng, menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Kau menggunakan nama aslimu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun selagi Eunhyuk memasukkan kasetnya ke dalam tas. Yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun adalah nama Lee Hyukjae yang tertera di CD tersebut diatas tanda tangan Aiden. Kyuhyun baru menyadari tulisan itu semalam.

"Benar."

"Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk diam berfikir. Namun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada alasan. Itu spontan saja. Jika orang bertanya siapa namaku aku spontan jawab Lee Hyukjae, biasanya akan kuteruskan dengan nama panggilan tapi saat di depan Aiden aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Dia sangat keren, begitu nyata di depanku, aku jadi grogi."

Keduanya meneruskan jalan menuju sekolah. Jinki yang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih sarapan tadi tidak terlihat bersam mereka.

"Kau tumben tidak diantar Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Aku memaksa pergi sekolah. Hyungku melarangku pergi tadi, Yeun ajussi juga sudah dilarang mengantar, jadi aku pergi sendiri saja."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Jadi kau bertengkar dengan hyungmu pagi ini?"

"Tidak, kami hanya berdebat." dengan Kibum. Kata Kibum, Kyuhyun demam semalam. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sadar. Baru, saat bangun dia merasa tubuhnya hangat, tapi perasaannya baik-baik saja. Jadi dia ngotot pergi sekolah.

Eunhyuk terkekeh lagi. "Bagaimana reaksi mereka kau membotaki kepalamu?"

Kyuhyun berjengit, spontan memegangi kepalanya yang ber-wig. Dia terkejut Eunhyuk tahu tentang rambutnya. "Wookie hyung cerita?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengerang. Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Jadi bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Hyungku ngomel tentu saja. Setelah kujelaskan baru Jungsoo hyung paham." tapi dia mendapat omelan lagi pagi ini dari Kibum.

"Apa yang kau jelaskan? Termasuk, itu perbuatan teman sekelasmu?"

"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak menceritakan hal itu. Aku mengarang hal lain agar masalahnya tidak besar."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Matanya berbinar begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Donghae, tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu mobil dan berhambur keluar. Dengan diam mengikuti pemuda itu di belakang.

'Eunhyuk'nya sedang berjalan dengan temannya, mereka mengobrol dan Donghae ingin mengejutkannya fannya. Tapi obrolan ringan itu tertangkap telinganya. Langkahnya pelan saat nama itu disebut.

Kyuhyun.

Nama yang sangat melekat di hati Donghae sedang disebut oleh teman si 'Eunhyuk' itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu Jinki menyalahkanku?"

"Menyalahkan apa?"

"Dia bilang semua karena aku. Aku mempengaruhimu jadi fan Aiden katanya. Padahal kau juga fan si artis satunya. Kejadian kemarin tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak mempengaruhimu."

Kemudian dia mendengar tawa renyah itu.

Donghae berhenti sepenuhnya. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar. Kepalanya berdentum dengan banyak dugaan. Dadanya berat. Menggelogak dengan banyak praduga.

Setelah tenang. Pun dua pemuda itu sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah, Donghae memilih kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, memerintahkan pada sopirnya untuk menjalankan mobil.

Donghae menggigit ujung kukunya.

Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun-ah.

Kenapa teman 'Eunhyuk' itu memanggilnya Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun, nama adiknya. Dia memutuskan kembali karena berfikir Kyuhyun tidak bisa diraihnya. Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya. Menolaknya. Tidak membutuhkannya. Setelah mendengar penolakan itu langsung, Donghae menyerah. Dia akan kembali ke New York dan berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun.

Tapi hari ini, saat seseorang memanggil nama itu kembali, ada keraguan besar yang mendadak muncul.

Dia tidak bisa pergi. Dia belum boleh kembali.

Belum pasti apa yang dia duga. Tapi jika dia pergi tanpa mendapat kepastian itu akan sangat mengesalkan. Dia harus memastikannya.

Ya, Donghae harus memastikannya.

Sampai di apartemen dia disambut Zhou Mi dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Zhou Mi pikir Donghae akan menyeret Eunhyuk bolos dan membawanya berkeliling Seoul untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi rupanya Donghae kembali lebih cepat.

Menarik maskernya lepas, meremasnya. "Zhou, kau masih punya tawaran film itu? Aku ambil!"

"MWO?!" Zhou Mi berjengit berdiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun resmi keluar dari klub senam. Mewujudkan janjinya yang sempat tertunda dulu, dia menjelaskan keadaannya pada Amber. Tentu saja dia tidak berterus terang soal penyakitnya. Dia hanya mengatakan kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik.

"Apa serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Maaf sunbaenim."

Amber menarik nafas dari mulutnya. Perasaannya lebih tenang sekarang. Menepuk lengan Kyuhyun. "Bagus sekarang aku mendengar langsung dari mulutmu. Memang, ya kau lebih banyak absen belakangan ini. Kau bisa lebih konsen pada perawatanmu."

"Errr sunbaenim kenapa berbicara begitu? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Amber justru tersenyum dan kembali menepuk bahunya dengan ringan. "Percaya atau tidak aku ini sangat peka, Kyuhyun. Lebih dari kepekaan orang biasa. Aku tidak tahu jelas, tapi aku tahu kau sakit."

Kyuhyun diam. Amber berdiri dari duduknya, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruang klub. Mereka hanya berdua untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Amber setuju dengan pengunduran diri yang diajukan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya perlu mendengar alasannya baru bisa melepasnya dengan lega juga.

"Aku tidak melihat pitakmu." bisik Amber ketika berjalan di koridor.

Kyuhyun menatap Amber terkejut.

"Semua orang membicarakannya. Diam-diam, sih."

"Sudah tersebar, ya." gumam Kyuhyun. Meski dia bilang agar tidak sampai ke guru tapi kejadian kemarin menyebar cepat di kalangan murid. Pagi ini saat dia memasuki kelas Meo Jang menatapnya tanpa kata. Percikan sesal yang sempat dia lihat kemarin tidak bersisa sama sekali.

"Jadi kau tutupi dengan apa pitak itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Seunbaenim jangan bahas itu lagi."

Amber tertawa. "Kau tahu, ada beberapa yang bilang kau sangat lemah sampai ditindas habis sekelompok cewek."

"Sadisnya. Aku tidak lemah."

Amber mengedik bahu. Mereka berpisah jalan, Amber pergi ke perpustakaan. Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke kelas. Namun sebelum itu dia berbelok ke toilet, masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menuntaskan hasrat perutnya. Dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mengunci pintu toilet. Sehingga dia tidak bisa keluar.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun berusaha memutar knop, tapi pintu itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun. "Siapa di luar? Buka pintunya!"

Dia berusaha beberapa lama, tanpa hasil. Tidak kehabisan akal, dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. Tidak disangka air mengguyurnya dari atas saat dia baru saja menghidupkan layar ponsel.

"AAA!" Kyuhyun menggerung marah. "Pengecut! Siapa kau!" Seru Kyuhyun menggebrak pintu. Dia dikunci lalu disiram air tanpa tahu siapa pelakunya. Jika bukan pengecut, pasti orang itu sudah menghadapinya langsung.

Ingat ponselnya, Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik tissue toilet dan mencoba mengeringkan benda hadiah Siwon itu. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat agar air tidak keburu masuk. Selama itu dia mendengar suara benda di lempar dan langkah halus menjauhi depan biliknya.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Setelah dirasa cukup kering, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Jinki. "Jinki-ah!" seru Kyuhyun begitu teleponnya diangkat.

'Yak! Kau ada dimana?! Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis!' disusul suara bel masuk mengalun dan menggema juga di pintu toilet. Jinki diseberang sana mengerang. 'Dengar itu, cepat kebali!'

"Aku tidak bisa! Bantu aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini."

'Mwo?! Keluarkan dari mana? Kau dimana?!'

Kyuhyun memeluk lengannya. Rasa dingin mulai menjalar. "Toilet. Aku terkunci di toilet. Cepat Jinki-ah, disini dingin."

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun berjongkok memeluk kaki,berusaha menghalau dingin seraya menunggu Jinki datang menolong. Tubuhnya basah di musim dingin seperti ini, tubuhnya menggigil. Rasanya dia ingin segera berlari ke ruang kelasnya dan menikmati pemanas yang ada.

Saat Jinki sampai dia melihat ember teronggok di dekat wastafel. Dia masuk dan berseru memanggil Kyuhyun. Pintu bilik hampir semua tertutup.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Jinki."

Langkah Jinki terayun cepat ke depan bilik nomor dua dari ujung. Dia menekan knop dan memutarnya tapi tidak terbuka. Jinki panik sendiri. "Kyu, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari sini!"

"Mwoya?" Kyuhyun bangkit dengan gemetar. Menghampiri pintu dan dengan brutal memutar handlenya. "Dari sini juga tidak bisa. Jinki-ah, tolong dingin sekali."

"Dingin? Kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sulit. "Ada yang menyiram air. Aku basah sekarang."

Jinki berdecak keras. Giginya gemelatuk ingin mengumpat. "Kau dikerjai seseorang? Orang itu menguncimu disini dan menyirammu?"

Itu yang Kyuhyun alami. "Keluarkan aku."

"Oke oke. Pasti ada kunci di ruang penyimpanan. Aku akan bertanya pada penjaga sekolah." Jinki hampir berbalik pergi sbeelum ingat Kyuhyun kedinginan. Dia membuka blazernya sendiri dan melemparkan itu dari atas bilik. "Pakai itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kyuhyun mengganti blazernya yang basah dengan milik Jinki yang kering. Dia kembali meringkuk di pojok, menunggu Jinki kembali dengan sebuah kunci.

Ya Tuhan toilet di sekolah ini tidak hanya satu, tapi Jinki tidak menyangka kuncinya akan sebanyak ini. Dia mengumpat dalam diam saat penjaga sekolah menunjukkan puluhan kunci. Beruntung ada label untuk mengetahui kunci apa. Penjaga itu mengambil satu gantung kunci berlabel lantai yang Jinki minta. Toilet pria, lantai 2. dia mencari setiap anak kunci dan kehilangan nomor bilik yang seharusnya ada.

"Bilik 2 tidak ada, ajussi!" Jinki brseru gusar.

"Sejak awal bilik toilet tidak pernah menggunakan kunci. Tapi semua kunci ada disini seharusnya."

Jinki meletakkan kembali kunci-kunci itu. Semakin gelisah. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Temanku ada di dalam sana!"

Ajussi itu menarik bahu Jinki. "Kita dobrak saja. Menunggu kunci yang entah dimana tidak akan menyelamatkan temanmu."

Mereka berjalan tergesa. Menaiki tangga dengan lompat dua tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Berlari di koridor yang mulai sepi karena semua murid sudah masuk kelas masing-masing hingga mereka sampai di depan bilik itu lagi.

"Kyuhyun!" Jinki berseru. Memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. "Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Benar, temanmu di dalam?" ajussi penjaga itu menekan knop dan memutar handle. Seperti yang dikatakan Jinki pintu itu tidak terbuka.

Jinki mengabaikan pertanyaan ajussi itu. "Kita dobrak sekarang, ajussi!" jinki tidak sabar. Dia sangat cemas karena Kyuhyun tidak menyahut panggilannya. Dalam hati berdo'a tidak terjadi apapun.

Dengan dua kali dobrakan keras yang dilakukan penjaga dan Jinki pintu bilik akhirnya terbuka. Jinki menyeruak masuk dan mendapati Kyuhyun memejamkan mata di pojok dekat kloset. Tangan jatuh, kepalanya miring bersandar dinding, dan matanya terpejam.

Kyuhyun pingsan. Penjaga itu bergerak lebih sigap, menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya lari ke UKS. Jinki mengekor di belakang, mengigit bibirnya kuat sampai terasa sakit.

Wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat, deru nafasnya berat dan lemah. Jinki bengong tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan padahal dia yang dtaang lebih dulu ke depan Kyuhyun. Beruntung dia tidka sendirian. Penjaga sekolah melakukan apa yang seharusnya.

Kyuhyun segera mendapat perawatan di UKS. Pakaiannya yang basah di lepas dan dia diselimuti dengan dua selimut tebal sekaligus. Sedangkan Jinki berdiri hanya mengawasi.

"Dia dikerjai seseorang, bukan? Sekolah harus tahu ini." ajussi itu berkata mengusulkan untuk melapor ke guru. Seharusnya begitu. Jinki akan melakukannya nanti setelah dia tahu jelas Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Tapi dokter sekolah itu berjalan menjauhi ranjang, menghubungi ambulan. Jinki menegang, menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat lalu kembali menatap dokter.

"Apa keadaannya parah?" tanya Jinki begitu dokter itu selesai.

Bukannya menjawab dokter itu malah mengangkat tangan agar Jinki diam lebih dulu. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan ponsel kembali menempel di telinga.

"Hallo, Jungsoo-ssi."

Samar Jinki mendengar dokter itu menyapa seseorang.

TBC

Wednesday, January 11, 2017

5:59 AM

Ini di up buru buru. Kalau ada typo alur gak jelas plot berantakan maaf saya gak sempat memperbaikinya.

Ini untuk menenangkan kalian yang nungguin dengan rasa takut ff nya bakal hiatus kkk gak bakal pokoknya, hanya kemarin sibuk sekali. Jadi gak bisa update.

Ini juga diperbaiki seadanya saja.

Maaf ya untuk keterlambatannya

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	17. Chapter 17

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 17_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Park Jungsoo segera pergi begitu mendapat kabar dari sekolah. Lagi-lagi si bungsu masuk ke rumah sakit. Adiknya memang sakit, tapi pegobatan terus dilakukan, bukannya membaik malah seperti ini.

Jungsoo rasanya ingin protes saja. Bisa tidak dokter-dokter itu merawat adiknya? Sanggup tidak mereka berupaya menopang hidup Kyuhyun? Sampai sekarang Jungsoo mencoba memahami. Dokter itu manusia, mereka hanya memiliki ilmu pengobatan. Mereka manusia, berusaha sama seperti dirinya. Yang membedakan hanya ilmu. Jungsoo hebat di bisnis, mereka hebat di penyembuhan. Jadi seharusnya mereka sanggup menyembuhkan adiknya, kan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" begitu sampai di depan UGD dia langsung bertanya.

Mereka yang disana melihat kepadanya. Dokter Min Jae juga ada disana bersama Yunho. Seorang siswa, dokter sekolah dan wali kelas Kyuhyun. Hanya siswa itu yang tidak Jungsoo kenal. Teman Kyuhyun?

"Jungsoo-ssi, Kyuhyun demam dan hipotermia ringan. Jangan cemas. Dia akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar rawat."

Menghela nafas lega, di detik berikutnya Jungsoo mendesah. Kibum sudah melarang Kyuhyun masuk sekolah pagi ini, tapi Kyuhyun keras kepala. "Dia memang demam sejak semalam." ujarnya.

Pintu UGD terbuka, ranjang Kyuhyun di dorong keluar. Pemuda itu masih tidur pengaruh obat, wajah tertutup maskr oksigen sebagian, selimut menutupnya setinggi dagu. Jungsoo memperhatikan sampai adiknya berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Siswa tadi pergi mengikuti ranjang Kyuhyun bersama dokter sekolah dan Yunho.

Sedangkan Jungsoo memang sengaja tinggal, ingin menanyakan lebih jauh kesehatan Kyuhyun pada Min Jae. Tapi wali kelas itu menginterupsi lebih dulu. Meminta bicara padanya. Min Jae akhirnya pamit membiarkan keduanya bicara, berpesan agar Jungsoo bisa menemuinya nanti.

"Jadi, apa adikku pingsan di sekolah?" tanya Jungsoo tanpa basa-basi, "Guru Sung?"

Sung Sikyung, wali kelas Kyuhyun secara pribadi pernah ditemui Jungsoo perihal Kyuhyun. Jungsoo meminta Kyuhyun diperhatikan lebih. Awalnya Sung Sikyung merasa jengah, menganggap Jungsoo seperti wali siswa lainnya, datang meminta membimbing anak mereka dalam artian yang lain. Nilai yang buruk jadi baik, seperti itu. Tapi setelah Jungsoo mengatakan kebenarannya, baru Sung Sikyung paham, dia juga tidak mendapat sepeserpun uang sogok.

Kyuhyun sakit, sekolah juga tahu, dia yang ditemui paling akhir untuk menjaga Kyuhyun di sekolah. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak boleh tahu tentang hal itu. Diam-diam sekolah memberi keringanan terhadapnya.

Sung Sikyung menghela nafas menyesal. "Maafkan kami Jungsoo-ssi, kami kurang memperhatikannya."

Kening Jungsoo berkerut samar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pihak sekolah masih mencari tahu pelakunya,"

"Maksudmu adikku pingsan karena hal lain?!" emosi Jungsoo naik.

"Dia terkunci di toilet dan disiram dengan air."

Jungsoo membeku. Rahangnya mengeras. "Ada yang membully-nya." desis Jungsoo tidak terima. "Terkunci, ha? Bilang saja ada yang mengunci adikku di toilet sekolah! Lalu menyiramnya di musim dingin seperti ini!"

"Tenanglah, Jungsoo-ssi. Pihak sekolah akan bertanggung jawab. Apalagi anda pribadi sudah mempercayakan Kyuhyun kepada kami. Kami mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun, tapi kecelakaan ini di luar sepengetahuan kami."

Sudah jelas adiknya di kerjai seseorang, masih dibilang kecelakaan. Jungsoo menggeram keras. "Apa dia memiliki masalah dengan temannya? Apa Kyuhyun menyakiti seseorang sampai dia mengalami ini? Katakan apa ada laporan kenakalan yang dilakukan adikku sehingga dia dibalas? Atau memang orang itu membenci adikku tanpa alasan!"

Sung Sikyung kewalahan. Jungsoo menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Itu jenis kekesalan. Jungsoo melampiaskan kemarahannya sendiri hingga merasa dirinya tenang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo merapikan kupluk di kepala Kyuhyun. Adiknya masih tidur. Nafasnya teratur meski wajahnya masih sepucat seperti awal dia datang.

Semua orang sudah pergi. Wali kelas Kyuhyun berjanji akan memberi kabar soal kejadian ini. Jungsoo tentu saja menunggu kabar tersebut. Jika tidak, dia sendiri yang akan mendatangi sekolah dan mencari tahu. Namun wali kelas itu menenangkannya dengan sebuah janji. Jinki, teman yang akhirnya dia tahu namanya, ikut pamit dan akan kembali saat pulang sekolah nanti untuk mengantarkan barang milik Kyuhyun.

Menghela nafas dalam, Jungsoo menjauh dari ranjang, berpindah ke sofa untuk memberi kabar ini kepada Kibum. Hanya melalui pesan. Kibum bilang akan sibuk dengan tim di film barunya. Ada pertemuan dengan pemain lain, produser dan sutradara. Mungkin mereka berada dalam rapat saat ini. Agar tidak mengganggu banyak Jungsoo memilih memberi tahu Kibum lewat sms. Dia juga merangkai kalimat agar tidak membuat Kibum berlari di tengah rapat.

 _Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa, kau datang setelah pekerjaanmu usai saja._

Setelahnya dia menghubungi Jaejoong. Memantau perusahaan miliknya. Mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan beberapa waktu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ini bukan ulahmu, kan Meo Jang-ssi?!" begitu kembali ke sekolah, beruntung di jam senggang tanpa pelajaran, Jinki langsung menghampiri Meo Jang. Memberi kode gadis itu untuk keluar mengikutinya. Kemudian menodongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jika Kyuhyun celaka, apa itu semua jadi kesalahanku?!"

Jinki memejamkan mata. Meredakan amarah. Dia mengajukan pertanyaan tapi bernada tuduhan. Jelas saja Meo Jang tidak terima. Terlebih lagi dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kuharap kau benar tidak terlibat. Guru Sung akan menyelidiki ini. Bahkan kejadian kau menjambak rambut Kyuhyun akan ketahuan. Meski Kyuhyun bilang agar tidak memperpanjang masalah itu, keluarganya tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau mungkin juga akan dicurigai atas kejadian ini. Kau hanya menunggu saat guru memanggilmu."

Wajah Meo Jang memucat. Tangannya menggenggam roknya, meremasnya dengan perasaan resah.

"Hanya saat itu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Percaya padaku." suara Meo Jang bergetar. Dia takut. Tentu saja. Dia tidak pintar, tidak begitu taat aturan juga, tapi dia tidak pernah berbuat nakal berlebihan. Menjambak rambut Kyuhyun juga diluar kesadaran. Dia reflek karena kesal, merasa tidak bersalah karena itu dia tidak meminta maaf. Toh, Kyuhyun juga menghapus semua galeri fotonya jadi dianggapnya impas.

Di depannya ketakutan Meo Jang terlihat nyata. Jinki percaya. Tapi siapa yang berbuat seusil itu pada Kyuhyun? Jinki tidak punya pandangan siapa. Menurutnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlibat permusuhan dengan siapapun, kecuali saat kejadian Meo Jang. Di kelasnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu dekat pun tidak ada permasalan dengan murid lain. Bagaimana dengan kelas lain? Rasanya juga tidak.

Lalu siapa?

Kenapa?

Kyuhyun murid biasa-biasa saja, selain otaknya yang cerdas, kehidupan sekolahnya termasuk biasa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum menatap datar lelaki itu. Tangannya meremas naskah yang sesaat tadi masih dia baca.

Kenapa?

Kenapa lelaki itu masih di Korea? Bukankah seharusnya dia mengurus keberangkatannya, bukannya berada di sini. Ikut meeting dengan tim film?

"Aku baru mendapat kabarnya," Henry berbisik kepadanya, "Aiden Kim akan ikut bermain di film ini. Peran utama dua, partnermu."

Kibum hampir membanting naskah tebal itu. Namun dia menahannya dengan meremas lebih kuat serta menatap tajam nan dingin managernya.

Henry menjauhkan tubuh. "Apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak bilang lebih awal. Aku sudah menandatangai kontrak film ini, Henry." desis Kibum penuh amarah.

Henry pucat. Kibum terlihat sangat marah. Mendesis seperti mengeluarkan bisa. "Sudah kubilang aku baru mendapat kabarnya. Bukan salahku, Brian."

"Seharusnya yang seperti ini kau pun tahu lebih awal. Apa kau jadi bebal?!"

Henry memilih diam. Kibum melempar naskah ke meja. Menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada disana, yang terposisi di setiap sisi meja.

"Ada apa Kibum-ssi?" sutradara bertanya.

"Aku harus memikirkan ulang film ini."

Semua yang disana menegang. Kecuali satu, lelaki yang duduk tepat dihadapan Kibum. Yang menatapnya dengan datar namun terkesan tenang.

Kibum mengangkat dagu. Menatap dingin seorang Aiden K. "Tidak seharusnya seorang yang lebih tahu menggunakan pita suaranya, justru berlaku peran di sini. Apa kau tidak memiliki aktor lain, sutradara Ahn?"

Sutradara Ahn berdehem. Tidak nampak gelisah dengan protesan Kibum. Dia sudah menduga hal ini. Menggeret dua artis pria yang sedang berseteru dalam satu film, pasti akan ada perdebatan. Kibum nampak frontal, tidak seperti Aiden yang tenang.

Berdehem lagi, sutradara Ahn menatap Kibum dan Donghae. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini. Sejak awal aku menulis naskah, yang kubayangkan adalah kalian berdua. Jadi aku memang tidak melihat aktor lain selain kalian."

"Dia bukan aktor," desis Kibum.

"Ini bukan yang pertama untukku," sahut Donghae setenang air dalam kolam. "Terlebih lagi sutradara Ahn memikirkan aku saat menulis naskah. Itu sebuah kehormatan."

Kibum menggeratkan rahang. Dia akan membuka mulut saat ponselnya bergetar dalam saku. Seolah menyadarkannya jika Aiden di depannya ini sedang coba memancing.

"Kau bisa mengundurkan diri. Dan sutradara Ahn tinggal mencari aktor lain." Kibum berucap tenang. Mencari solusi lain agar tidak terlibat dengan Donghae.

Sutradara Ahn hendak menyanggah, dia tidak berniat mencari aktor lain. Hanya Brian dan Aiden, itu rencana sejak awal dia mengajukan proyek ini. Tapi produser Mi lebih cepat berucap. "Jika tidak Kibum, maka tidak ada film ini. Jika bukan Aiden maka kita akan berakhir disini."

Baik Kibum dan Donghae menatap produser itu bersama. Kibum dengan dingin dan tajam. Donghae yang mengerutkan kening. Kibum mencium tujuan lain dengan kesengajaan merekrut dirinya dan Aiden. Sayangnya itu hanya trik popularitas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Minggir, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." desis Kibum tajam.

Namun hal itu tidak menggemingkan Donghae dari jalan Kibum. Dia tetap berdiri di sana. Menatap lurus pada manik Kibum.

"Aku ikut ke tempatmu."

"Jangan gila." Kibum mengambil sebelah kanan, tapi Donghae berpindah juga ke sana. Kibum dongkol dibuatnya. Mereka hanya berdua. Suasana yang sepi akan memudahkan keduanya berkelahi habis-habisan sekarang.

Tapi tidak. Kibum buru-buru. Ingin secepatnya pergi untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Penyakit sialan! Dan Donghae tidak tahu diri! Bisakah mereka tidak mengganggunya untuk saat ini?!

"Menyingkir Kim Donghae!"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengambil job ini? Untuk terus menerormu sampai kau membuka pintu! Aku tidak akan menyerah, Kibum. Akan aku lakukan apapun sampai aku bisa menemui adikku."

Kibum mendengus jengah. "Terserah!" ucap Kibum mendorong Donghae. Dia berlalu dengan langkah lebar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Eunhyuk hampir berteriak heboh saat memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Ryeowook sudah mengantisipasi itu, membekap mulut teman sekelasnya kuat dan berbisik, "tahan, Hyukie. Atau kau ditendang keluar."

Setelah mengangguk, Ryeowook melepas bekapannya. Mengikuti Jinki yang sudah mendekat lebih dulu. Ryeowook cukup heran juga melihat ketenangan Jinki. Tidak heboh seperti Eunhyuk saat melihat sosok Kibum di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu? Brian, dia?" Eunhyuk balas berbisik.

"Kakaknya Kyuhyun. Jangan heboh!" Ryeowook memperingati. Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh.

Kibum menerima tas milik Kyuhyun yang diserahkan Jinki. "Kau teman Kyuhyun? Terima kasih."

Jinki mengangguk sopan. "Saya Lee Jinki, kami teman sekelas." Jinki tidak hendak mengenalkan kedua orang lain. Pandangannya terarah pada Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan mata. "Kyuhyun belum bangun?"

"Tadi sempat bangun. Hanya sebentar lalu kembali tidur." balas Kibum seraya memperhatikan dua orang lain yang sedari diam. "Kalian juga teman sekelas Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Ryeowook menjawab, "bukan. Kami sunbaenya. Saya Kim Ryeowook. Dan ini," Ryeowook menepuk kuat bahu Eunhyuk yang masih bengong tidak percaya. "Lee Hyukjae, kakak Jinki."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia beranjak bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya, menyimpan tas di dalam lemari. "Kim Ryeowook?" gumamnya mengingat sesuatu. Begitu selesai menyimpan tas Kyuhyun, dia menatap lurus Ryeowook. "Kau dari Gwangju? Sahabat uri Kyuhyunie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan. Dan tidak disangka Kibum mengulas sebuah senyum. Dia bahkan mengajak Ryeowook duduk di sofa dan berbincang tentang Kyuhyun. Kibum menanyakan banyak hal selama Kyuhyun tinggal di Gwangju, seolah ingin tahu semuanya dalam satu kesempatan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo kembali ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sempat bertemu dengan Jinki dan dua orang lainnya. Mereka berpamitan pulang.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Apa yang di katakan dokter Yoon?"

Sejujurnya Jungsoo tidak ingin membicarakannya. Hanya mengulang apa yang dikatakan dokter Yoon Min Jae tidak akan mengurangi kecemasan yang sekarang ada. "Aku berfikir untuk mencari rumah sakit lain. Dokter yang lebih hebat, rumah sakit yang lebih bagus. Atau kita bisa kembali ke Singapur, China, atau manapun. Rumah sakit yang memiliki fasilitas khusus kanker,"

Kibum meraih lengan Jungsoo, membuat saudaranya diam. Menatap ke dalam manik itu tegas. "Tidak ada kemajuan?" tanya Kibum dalam.

Mata Jungsoo menyendu penuh kekalutan. "Sel kankernya berkembang ganas, Kibum. Itu melemahkan Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan semua kemo ini, tidak ada jaminan kapan Kyuhyun sembuh."

"Mereka akan menyembuhkannya." sergah Kibum.

Jungsoo menggeleng. Dia seperti lelaki tua yang kehilangan harapan. Seolah melihat Park jungsoo yang dulu, Kibum jadi kesal, menyentak lengan Jungsoo kuat-kuat.

"Ini belum lama dan kau sudah putus asa? Bagaimana kau bisa menopang uri Kyunie jika sampai sedangkal ini saja kau sudah menyerah?! Kita akan pergi kemanapun! Kemanapun jika itu bisa menyembuhkan Kyuhyun! Tapi jangan sekali-kali menyerah. Jangan lemah, Park Jungsoo! Kyuhyun pernah memiliki harapan sembuh! Jadi pasti sembuh! Aku yakin!"

Jungsoo memang lemah. Mudah putus asa dan suka tenggelam pada keadaan. Itu sebabnya dia pernah begitu terpuruk saat dihianati. Kibum menguatkannya. Memukulnya bahkan menyeretnya untuk bergerak dan bangkit. Sekarang pun Kibum akan melakukan hal sama. Jika Jungsoo jatuh, dia akan menariknya bangun. Luarnya saja terlihat kuat dan tegas, tapi hanya Kibum yang tahu betul diri Jungsoo sebenarnya.

Saudara tua yang rapuh hatinya.

"Lain kali aku saja yang bicara dengan dokter Yoon. Akan kudengar semua hal itu."

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya. Menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Kibum. Tidak apa, aku akan lebih tegar lain kali."

"Ya. Memang harus seperti itu!"

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Heechul meremas tabloid itu lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh. Nafasnya berubah berat karena marah. Di sambarnya ponsel dan dengan cepat menemukan nomor Hangeng, kemudian mendialnya.

"Hangeng, apa yang perusahaanmu lakukan?! Bagaimana Donghae bisa bermain film dengan Brian, ha?!"

Suaranya yang keras sampai ke luar ruangan. Asisten serta bawahannya jadi saling pandang dengan muka tegang. Heechul yang marah, akan berimbas kepada mereka. Heechul itu sadis. Moodnya bagus saja sadis apalagi saat marah. Mereka akan dicekik dengan pekerjaan. Pasti.

'Casey,'

"Sialan kau Han! Kembalikan adikku! Batalkan kontrak itu dan kirim kembali adikku!"

'Tidak bisa.'

"Apa?!"

Hangeng menghela nafas. 'Perusahaan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Aiden sudah taken kontrak. Sadar dan atas keputusannya sendiri, kami tidak masalah. Itu akan menjadi kerja sama kami juga.'

"Han, aku tidak menerimanya!"

'Kau bukan atasanku, Casey.'

"Tentu! Aku temanmu! Karena itu aku menghubungimu!" teriak Heechul kalap.

'Casey, kumohon,' Hangeng meminta. 'Aku tidak akan terlibat lagi. Aku bekerja. Itu yang harus kulakukan untuk perusahaan dan karier artisku.'

Dengan sangat kesal Heechul mematikan sambungan. Mengusap kepalanya kasar mengoyak tatanan rambutnya.

Baru kemarin dia mendengar kabar adiknya akan pulang. Dia sudah tenang, Aiden akan berada di dalam jangkauannya lagi. Tapi mendadak ketenangannya amblas. Aiden akan berada di Korea lebih lama. Berbulan-bulan bisa jadi.

Memukul mejanya, Heechul masih tidak merasa baik.

"Kyuhyun, semua karena dirimu. Kau muncul di depannya." geram Heechul.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hae Jin meletakkan mangkuk susu Pooky. Kemudian mengelus gemas kepala anjing putih itu. Yunho keluar, memanggilnya.

"Kau akan sampai kapan disini?" tanya lelaki itu begitu adiknya berjalan mendekat.

"Oppa tidak suka aku tinggal?" manyun Hae Jin.

Yunho meletakkan tangan di kedua pinggang. Menatap Hae Jin serius. "Apa seburuk itu pilihan appa, heum?"

Hae Jin menggeleng. "Dia pria baik. Sepertinya. Orang-orang sering mengatakan hal baik untuk mereka yang terlihat seperti itu."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan desaigner itu?"

Hae Jin mendengus malas. "Aku ke Korea juga karena suruhannya. Mungkin oppa lebih bisa memahami kami, begitu katanya. Jadi oppa mau membantuku?"

"Memangnya mudah membujuk appa? Kau saja kesayangannya tidak mampu apalagi aku?"

"Kesayangan apa! Appa pengatur!"

Yunho tersenyum. Mengacak kecil kepala Hae Jin. Adik manisnya sudah menjelma jadi seorang wanita. Cantik, berkelas, model dan jatuh cinta. Sayang, kisah cintanya terhalang sang ayah.

"Apa yang tidak disuka appa pada pilihanmu?"

Hae Jin mengangkat bahu. "Alasannya rancu. Kadang ini kadang itu. Beda hari beda lagi alasannya melarang."

Tuan Jung hanya tidka yakin dengan Casey. Orang tua pasti berfikir ada yang lebih baik dari lelaki itu. Karenanya dia terus mencari kekurangan dari kekasih anaknya. Mungkin faktor ketidak relaan juga. Katanya seorang ayah akan selalu menganggap putrinya gadis kecil. Mungkin itu juga yang dialami tuan Jung.

"Hae Jin-ah, sepertinya aku mengenal pilihan appa."

"Mwo?" mata Hae Jin membulat lucu. "Apa dia temanmu? Apa itu artinya oppa memihak temanmu? Oppa tidak akan memabantu memenangkan hatiku? Ah kejamnya~"

Yunho terkekeh. Mengacak kembali kepala Hae Jin gemas. "Kapan kau dewasanya, Hae Jin."

"Aku hampir menikah, masih tanya kapan dewasanya."

Kali ini Yunho yang melotot lucu. Hae Jin mengangguk mantap. "Itu keputusan terakhir kami. Terpaksa. Jika memang Yunho oppa juga tidak bisa membantu kami."

"Aish." bagaimana Heechul bisa mempeengaruhi Hae Jin sebesar itu. "Cinta boleh gila, tapi jangan gila banyak-banyak Hae Jin. Apa bagusnya kawin lari? Hidup seperti apa yang ingin kau capai tanpa restu."

"Makanya, oppa harus bantu!" Hae Jin memegang lengan Yunho, menatap kakaknya memohon. "Bujuk appa. Heechul itu orang baik, oppa. Kami saling mencintai. Aku tidak di mabuk cinta Heechul. Bahkan perasaan kami ada prosesnya juga. Tidak instan dan menye-menye."

"Bahasamu," Yunho masih berfikir. Tapi melihat adiknya begitu serius, terlebih dia sudah sering dengar sang adik membicarakan kekasihnya, Yunho mengangguk. Adiknya sudah dewasa. Sudah sepatutnya menyerahkan keputusan serius ini olehnya sendiri, masalah hati dan rumah tangga yang akan dijalani tidak bijak dicampuri oleh kehendak orang tua atau saudara.

"Aku menyayangimu, oppa! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Siapa lagi memangnya? Oppamu hanya satu!"

Hae Jin tersenyum menjulurkan lidah. "Kyuhyun tidak datang lagi?"

Mendadak Hae Jin membicarakan Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Yunho jadi sedikit keruh. Mengingat kesehatan pemuda itu memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak tahu pasti, tapi hal semacam itu bukan tanda yang bagus untuk penyakitnya.

Tapi Yunho menghindar untuk membicarakan perasaan tidak nyamannya dengan sang adik. Kyuhyun seorang pasien dan Hae Jin tidak ada hubungan dengannya. "Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan sekolah."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sunbaenim,"

Kibum menoleh mendapati aktor muda yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Minho."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Minho itu membungkuk. "Terima kasih sudah merekomendasikan aku ke sutradara Ahn."

"Jangan sungkan. Itu hanya peran kecil."

"Tidak ada peran kecil dalam sebuah film. Apalagi ini sutradara Ahn. Aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu, sunbae."

Kibum menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas. "Lakukan yang terbaik."

Minho mengangguk semangat.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu." ucap Kibum.

Minho mengingat yang pernah Kibum pinta darinya. Sebuah pertolongan, sebagai imbalan Kibum akan berbicara tentang bakatnya kepada sutradara Ahn. Tentu saja Minho tidak menolak. Selain bisa menolong, dia juga tertolong. Aktor muda sepertinya butuh sokongan aktor lain agar dilirik sutradara.

"Apa pengganggu itu sudah menyerah?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Menepuk bahu Minho seraya mengulas senyum kecil. "Ayo. Kita sudah harus bersiap."

Minho berjalan bersama Kibum. Melupakan apa yang barusan ditanyakan.

Kibum mengabaikan Donghae. Lelaki itu seolah ingin berbicara padanya. Jika ada kesempata pasti sudah dilakukan. Namun Kibum selalu menyibukkan diri dan tidak membiarkan dirinya sendirian. Meski seharusnya sebagai pemeran utama, keduanya harus lebih banyak berinteraksi. Sayangnya, Kibum tidak memberi kesempatan.

0o0o0o0o0

Beritanya sudah resmi. Film baru yang digarap sutradara Ahn, yang melibatkan Brian T dan Aiden K menjadi topik hangat diperbincangkan. Artikelnya di tulis menjadi halaman utama di hampir semua majalah dan berita internet. Konferensi pers ditayangkan langsung di salah satu stasiun TV.

Itu juga yang sedang dibaca Kyuhyun melalui ponselnya. Matanya mengerjap tidka percaya namun kemudian berbinar girang. Kedua hyungnya berperan di film yang sama. Hebatnya menjadi pemeran utama dalam fil bertema crime dan hubungan saudara itu.

"Wae? Ada yang membuatmu senang?" Jaejoong berseru dari tempatnya memeriksa berkas kantor di sofa. Dia sibuk tapi sempat memperhatikan Kyuhyun juga.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya. Tidak ingin terlihat berlebihan. "Tidak." elaknya. Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada ponsel, kaki-kakinya bergerak senang. Jaejoong memutuskan kembali berkutat dengan berkas kantor dan bermacam surat kerja sama yang ahrus dia laporkan kepada Jungsoo.

Kegirangan Kyuhyun perlahan luntur setelah membaca berbagai komentar di bawah artikel itu. Bermacam pemikiran membuntuti. Hampir semua komentar tidak menanggap baik kabar ini. Hanya sebagian kecil yang bisa berfikir positif dengan adanya proyek film ini.

Kedua artis yang bertikai tidak akan bisa bekerja sama, Aiden bukan aktor, hujatan protes, sampai pemboikotan film itu jika tayang nanti. Memaksa proyek ini dihentikan. Kyuhyun sedih. Baginya proyek film ini justru bagus. Siapa tahu jika keduanya berada dalam satu proyek sama, keduanya bisa saling membantu. Seringnya kerja sama akan membuat keduanya lebih dekat. Hingga pada akhirnya melupakan permusuhan.

Takut akan semakin kesal, Kyuhyun keluar dari situs itu kemudian beralih membuka game online. Dia mengundnag Changmin untuk bermain. Yang disambut cepat oleh pemuda itu. Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam dalam permainan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo pergi ke sekolah Kyuhyun. Pihak sekolah sudah memberinya kabar. Jungsoo sendiri ingin berbicara langsung kepada pelaku keusilan itu. Tadinya mereka menolak bahkan membujuknya agar hal itu diselesaikan sekolah saja. Sekolah tentunya takut Jungsoo akan kalap begitu menghadapi siswa yang sudah menyakiti adiknya. Tapi mereka kalah debat dan membiarkan Jungsoo datang.

Mengatur emosinya di dalam mobil, Jungsoo tidak mungkin membiarkan kekhawatiran pihak sekolah terjadi. Tujuannya untuk datang juga bukan hal buruk. Dia hanya ingin tahu, lalu berbicara baik-baik dengan mereka.

Dia akan bersikap netral saja. Sebagai orang dewasa menghadapi kenakalan anak-anak muda.

Ada dua orang. Satu murid lelaki dan yang lain perempuan. Pertama Jungsoo menatap gadis itu, yang buru-buru menunduk takut. Lalu beralih ke remaja lelaki yang melengos.

Guru Sung mempersilahkan Jungsoo duduk, sedangkan dia berdiri. Jungsoo duduk di dekat kepala sekolah. Ada juga seorang guru lain, perawakannya tegap dan besar. Seorang guru BP.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian mengusili adikku?"

"Jungsoo-ssi sebelumnya akan saya jelaskan." Guru Sung buru-buru memotong. "Siswa ini yang mengusili Kyuhyun. Dia yang mengunci dan menyiram adik anda."

Jungsoo menunjuk pada siswa perempuan itu dengan dagunya. "Lalu dia? Apa mereka terlibat cinta segi tiga?"

Guru Sung hampir tersenyum, tapi tidak. Hanya ujung bibir saja yang berkedut geli. "Tidak. Tapi gadis ini memang jadi alasan keusilannya."

Jungsoo kembali menatap lurus kedua murid itu. Dia merasa cukup mendnegar penjelasan guru Sung, sekalipun tidak detail. Detailnya harus dari kedua murid ini langsung. "Adikku tidak apa-apa. Dia memang demam sejak awal, tapi disiram air dingin di musim ini membuatnya tumbang. Hipotermia ringan dan masih harus di rawat sampai lusa."

"Kau meminta ganti rugi?!"

Jungsoo cukup terkejut mendapati sikap pemuda itu yang mendadak menatapnya tanpa takut. "Akan kuganti! Katakan saja, orang tuaku bisa membayarnya!"

Orang dewasa disana menghela nafas berat. Merasa malu dan menyayangkan sikap murid mereka.

"Jadi kau berasal dari keluarga kaya. Pasti mudah sekali berbuat nakal dan menyodorkan segepok uang." Jungsoo manggut-manggut. "Baik. Aku sendiri yang akan bicara dengan orang tuamu. Akan kuminta langsung apa yang harus mereka ganti untuk membalas kelakuanmu. Berikan nomor orang tuamu." Jungsoo menengadahkan tangan.

Pemuda itu menatap tangan Jungsoo. Mendadak ragu. Jungsoo memperhatikannya beberapa waktu yang hanya diam. Tersenyum remeh, dia menurunkan tangan. "Bukan hanya dari keluarga kaya. Apa keluarga bermasalah juga?"

Brak! Pemuda itu menggebrak meja. Kepala sekolah berdehem keras dan menegur siswanya. "Jaga sikapmu, Hwan Tae Sung! Kau bersalah jadi tunjukkan penyesalanmu!"

Guru BP menggeleng keras. Wajahnya prihatin dan kesal bercampur. Hwan Tae Sung muridnya yang nakal dan suka merusuh. Beberapa kali mendapat teguran, hukuman bahkan surat panggilan orang tua. Tapi satu pun tidak bersambut. "Kepala sekolah harus pertimbangkan usulan saya. Saya sudah menyerah. Anak ini tidak bisa diperbaiki."

Jungsoo menatap pada guru BP. Jadi siswa ini memang siswa bermasalah lalu mereka merundingkan untuk mengeluarkannya? Tapi jika hanya hal-hal kecil saja tidak perlu sampai mengeluarkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan adikmu. Tapi dia sudah mempermalukan temanku. Dia mempermalukan Meo Jang dan membuatnya dijauhi teman-temannya. apa salah jika aku membalasnya? Itu hanya hal kecil tapi adikmu sudah masuk rumah sakit. Dia memang lemah. Karena itu dia menyerang perempuan!" Hwan Tae Sung berucap panjang. Membeberkan alasannya mengusili Kyuhyun.

Murid perempuan itu menarik lengan Hwan Tae Sung. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak bertengkar parah. Kami hanya berselisih. Tapi kau membalasnya sebesar ini."

"Kau membela orang yang sudah membuatmu diperbincangkan seluruh sekolah?! Kau sendiri yang mengeluh, karena itu teman-temanmu sedikit menjauh, kan."

Meo Jang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika tidak ada pembalasan ini maka masalah kemarin tidak akan beber. Dia tidka akan masuk ke ruang guru dan ikut terlibat. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya juga dipanggil?

"Jadi Kyuhyun bertengkar denganmu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Jungsoo kembali bertanya kali ini pada gadis itu.

"Maafkan saya. Kami hanya berselisih menghapus galeri fotoku, aku marah. Aku menjambak rambutnya sampai pitak juga mendorongnya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat melukainya."

Pitak? Adiknya bahkan membotaki kepalanya. Apa karena ini? "Apa Kyuhyun memukulmu?"

"Anni." Meo Jang menggeleng. "Dia sama sekali tidak melukaiku."

"Tapi kekasihmu membalasnya berlebihan."

"Kami tidak pacaran!" sanggah kedua pemuda-pemudi itu bersamaan. Keduanya saling tatap lalu melengos hampir bersamaan pula.

Jungsoo mengulum senyum. Sedikit hiburan, batinnya. Melipat tangan didada, Jungsoo melanjutkan. "Tadinya aku sangat marah. Tapi melihat kalian kurasa ini hanya soal sepele."

"Tuan tidak akan menuntut kami?"

"Kau tidak meminta ganti rugi?" dan Tae Sung mendapat geblakan keras di kepalanya oleh si guru BP. Pemuda itu menggerutu mengelus kepalanya.

"Hukuman kuserahkan kepada sekolah. Aku hanya perlu alasan kenapa kau mengusli adikku. Dan bisa kau tidak melakukannya lagi? Kekasihmu itu akan sangat kau kecewakan jika berlaku nakal terus."

"Kami tidak pacaran tuan!" Meo Jang masih menolak disebut kekasih Tae Sung. Teman kecilnya itu jauh dari pria idamannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan jatuh cinta dengan Tae Sung.

"Foto apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Foto kenanganmu dengan pemuda ini, bukan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng keras, menyangkal sekalipun benar sebagian besar adalah foto dirinya dan teman-temannya termasuk Tae Sung.

"Itu foto Kyuhyun dan Aiden Kim."

0o0o0o0o0

 _'Itu foto Kyuhyun dan Aiden Kim.'_

 _'Aku mengunggahnya di internet. Tapi Kyuhyun jadi sangat marah. Dia fan Aiden seharusnya merasa bangga dengan itu. Tapi dia marah.'_

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berfoto dengan Aiden? Gadis itu bilang ada yang melihat mereka beberapa kali jalan bersama. Bahkan ketika malam dan mereka pergi ke sebuah karnaval.

Kyuhyun bersama Aiden?

"Jungsoo hyung sudah kembali." Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya yang sedang dia mainkan. "Kupikir hyung akan sampai sore."

"Urusanku sudah selesai." sahut Jungsoo pendek.

Dia melihat Jaejoong di sudut sofa, beberapa berkas terbuka di atas meja. Jungsoo merasa terlalu merepotkan Jaejoong. Bukan hanya masalah kantor tapi juga menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Jae, kembalilah ke kantor."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Membereskan berkasnya. Menumpuk jadi dua. "Aku tinggalkan yang sudah kuperiksa. Presdir bisa membacanya nanti." Jaejoong mengambil satu tumpuk dan membawanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, cepat sembuh, ne."

"Gomawo Jae hyung."

Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas pada Jungsoo, berjalan lurus ke pintu dan keluar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jungsoo yang terlihat berbeda. Jaejoong sudah pergi namun kakaknya masih berdiri di ruangan seolah mematung. "Jungsoo hyung." panggilnya.

"Hem." gumam Jungsoo. Dia sedang menimbang sesuatu. Kemudian menarik kursi di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk. "Kyuhyun, kau sudah merasa sehat?"

"Aku sangat sehat hyung. Kan sudah kuminta untuk pulang. Tapi kalian saja yang berkeras aku tetap dirawat."

Mengangguk kecil, Jungsoo kembali berucap. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu Kyuhyun. Jawab dengan jujur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau bertemu Aiden Kim? Kim Donghae. Kau suka keluar jalan dengannya?"

0o0o0o0o0

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Donghae?!" desis Kibum tajam.

Orang lain pun akan kesal, jika tiba-tiba selagi kau hendak masuk ke mobilmu, ada seseorang yang menyerobot lebih dulu dan duduk manis. Terlebih lagi adalah orang yang kau benci.

Kibum ingin menyeret keluar lelaki itu. Mengumpatinya saja tidak akan cukup. Tapi lelaki itu bersikeras, malah mengusir Henry keluar.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Brian. Tolong, keluar." ucap Donghae tidak tahu diri, mengusir Henry untuk kedua kalinya.

Henry menatap Kibum. Meminta persetujuan. Setelah diangguki Kibum dia pun keluar dari kemudi.

Kibum mendengus, namun tetap masuk ke dalam mobil, di kursi penumpang belakang tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin terlihat akrab dengan duduk sejajar dengan Aiden Kim.

"Katakan." ujar Kibum terdengar tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Aku ingin menemuinya."

Kibum tersenyum jengah. "Berapa kali harus kuingatkkan? Dia menolakmu datang. Jadi jangan memaksa."

Donghae berbalik, menatap Kibum dengan dua matanya. "Aku masih kakaknya, Kibum. Sekalipun dia menolak seharusnya kau memberikan hakku sebagai kakak!" seru Donghae tajam. Kemudian dia beralih cepat ke kursi kemudi. Sekilas tadi dia melihat kunci mobil masih terpasang, membuatnya memiliki ide.

"Kim Donghae!" raung Kibum marah saat Donghae mengemudikan mobil, menekan pedal gas dalam, Kibum terhentak oleh kecepatan tiba-tiba itu.

Henry di luar juga terkejut, berlari mengejar mobil namun laju yang cepat tidak membiarkannya bisa menghalangi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan! Berhenti!" Kibum memukul punggung jok kemudi. Donghae tidak merespon, justru menginjak semakin dalam pedal gas.

"Aku menemukan alamatmu. Dalam setengah jam kita akan sampai. Jadi duduk tenang saja disitu." ujar Donghae cukup tenang.

Kibum menggeram penuh amarah. Dia bangkit, seperti tidak punya akal, Kibum menarik tangan Donghae dari stir mobil. Donghae yang terkejut tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil, jalurnya jadi oleng tidak beraturan.

"Duduk Kibum! Kau ingin kita celaka?!" Donghae panik, menyikut Kibum.

Kibum sigap, dia menghindar dan menelikung tangan kanan Donghae. Donghae memekik sakit. Gerakan Kibum tidak main-main. "Kibumm!" geram Donghae. "Kau gila! Lepaskan, bodoh!"

Donghae masih mencoba mengendalikan stir, tapi Kibum menekan lengannya lebih lagi. Dia kehilangan fokus, menginjak rem tapi melonggarkan kakinya di pedal gas begitu saja. Mobil dipaksa berhenti. Kecepatan yang tidak sempat diturunkan dan tekanan rem yang membuat mobil menghentak keras membuat keduanya terdorong ke depan.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jujur, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Ponselnya sudah dia lepas sedari tadi. Dia menunduk dalam tidak ingin membalas hujatan mata Jungsoo.

"Dari mana hyung tahu?"

"Aku pergi ke sekolahmu. Kupikir aku akan memberi peringatan pada temanmu yang usil itu, tapi aku mendapat bonus. Gadis itu mengatakan jika dia memiliki foto dirimu dan Aiden Kim. Mengejutkan!"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu perihal Jungsoo pergi ke sekolahnya. Saat dia memikirkan hal itu, Jungsoo tiba-tiba merengkuh dua lengan atasnya. Mencengkeramnya cukup keras.

"Kau mendapat pitak karena hal itu, tapi kau menutupinya dengan membotaki kepalamu. Bahkan mengatakan alasan karena sakitmu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Soal membotaki kepala tentu saja alasannya jujur. Bukan karena harus menutupi pitak atau insiden itu.

"Berapa banyak kau membohongi kami Kyuhyun? Berapa banyak kau menyelinap keluar demi Donghae?!"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Jungsoo. Hyungnya diliputi amarah. Dia cukup takut. Tapi tidak akan mengelak untuk berkata jujur. "Apa salahku, hyung? Aku hanya bertemu kakakku. Aiden Kim itu kakak kandungku. Kenapa aku jadi salah karena hal itu?"

Jungsoo melepas lengan Kyuhyun. Menatap adiknya dengan rasa kecewa. Tangannya mengepal kuat, bibirnya bergetar akibat menahan teriakan. Dia masih ingat Kyuhyun sakit, bahkan masih harus di rawat. Tapi Jungsoo juga lemah. Amarah melemahkannya.

"Jungsoo hyung,"

Jungsoo memejamkan mata, menggeleng. Menolak menatap Kyuhyun, dia menghindar. Menjauh dari ranjang. "Kau ingin bersama Aiden?"

Kyuhyun membola. Pertanyaan Jungsoo, apa maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Maksud hyung?" tanyanya mendadak takut.

"Jika bersama kami kau tidak bisa melupakan hubunganmu dengan Donghae, maka kau bisa pergi kepadanya."

Kyuhyun menegang. Dadanya mendadak sesak mendengar kalimat Jungsoo. Detik itu juga maniknya berembun. "Aku diusir?"

Jungsoo berbalik saat air mata Kyuhyun jatuh. Dia tertegun. Kyuhyun menangis menyadarkannya atas kalimatnya sendiri, buru-buru dia mendekat, merengkuh Kyuhyun di dadanya. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mengusirmu, Kyuhyun. Tapi cobalah pahami. Ada jurang lebar dan dalam tak kasat mata diantara kami. Kau tidak bisa berada di dua sisi sekaligus."

Itu artinya dia harus memilih. Kyuhyun harus memilih untuk berada di sisi siapa. Masih berarti sama dengan kalimat sebelumnya. Dia harus pergi jika tetap bertemu Donghae.

Air mata Kyuyun jatuh lebih banyak. Jungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan hyung, sungguh. Aku tidak mengusirmu. Itu pilihanmu."

Menggigit bibirnya kuat, Kyuhyun mencengkeram jas belakang Jungsoo. "Kenapa? Kenapa hyungie?"

"Kami ingin bersamamu, Kyu. Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Berjanjilah. Jangan menemuinya lagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa dia berjanji seperti itu? Donghae adalah salah satu saudaranya. Sama seperti mereka, bukan sehari dua hari mereka terpisah. Berjarak terlampau jauh dan Kyuhyun berhak menebus rindunya.

"Hyung,"

Jungsoo mendorong kemudian menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Derai air mata sang adik tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk melarang. Jungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu Donghae lagi. "Pikirkan Kibum. Dia akan sangat kecewa padamu. Aku juga. Tapi lebih dari diriku, dia akan sangat sakit hati."

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. "Donghae hyung, hyungku juga. Kumohon jangan libatkan aku pada pertengkaran kalian. Aku masih memiliki hakku sebagai adik, kan? Aku meminta itu. Kumohon, Jungsoo hyung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu pertikaian kalian. Sebab musebab. Tapi kenapa aku dilibatkan dalam hal ini?"

Jungsoo mengusap wajah dengan satu tangan. Tidak tahu bagaimana membujuk Kyuhyun untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan Donghae. Dia tidak ingin memahami bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun untuk mereka. Jungsoo hanya tahu untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengan dua Kim itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran kalian. Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian, hyungie. Seperti dulu. Keluarga." Kyuhyun berkeras.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kyuhyun! Kami bukan saudara. Kami bukan siapa-siapa. Kami tidak bisa menjadi satu seperti yang kau harapkan. Mustahil! Jadi lupakan!" Jungsoo kembali mendekat, meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya dengan mantap. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu Kibum tentang ini. Pekerjaannya bisa menjadi kacau. Kau pasti sudah tahu mereka berada dalam satu proyek film yang sama. Jadi tolong Kyu, hyung mohon padamu lupakan Donghae. Lupakan mereka."

0o0o0o0o0

Nafas keduanya masih berpacu. Hasil dari ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Mereka hampir celaka karena pertikaian kekanakan itu. Nasib mujur keduanya selamat.

Donghae yang berada di depan hanya mendapat memar di kening dari membentur stir. Sedang Kibum tanpa luka sedikitpun. Setelahnya kedua artis itu hanya terdiam di kursi masing-masing. Menatap nanar ke depan.

"Brengsek!" Donghae berbalik cepat, melewati celah kursi untuk merenggut kerah baju Kibum lalu melayangkan pukulan. Satu mengenai wajah Kibum dengan telak. Namun Donghae tidak membiarkannya jatuh. Dia meremat kuat kerah Kibum. "Mati sendiri jika kau menginginkannya!" menghempas Kibum kasar.

Meninggalkan Kibum di dalam mobil, Donghae menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan ketegangan barusan. Keningnya yang berdenyut membuatnya mendesis nyeri.

"Ah sial." Donghae masih terlampau kesal. Triknya menipu Kibum dengan mengatakan dia mengetahui alamatnya, rupanya mendatangkan kesialan.

Donghae menoleh pada Kibum di dalam mobil, rupanya lelaki itu sudah berpindah ke depan. Di balik kemudi. Sadar akan hal itu, Donghae segera mendekat, tapi kibum keburu menginjak gas.

"Hey, Kibum kau berniat meninggalkanku!"

Seruan Donghae diabaikan. Kibum memutar stir dan memacu kecepatan tanpa ragu. Meninggalkan Donghae yang berteriak keras-keras. Meminta Kibum kembali tanpa hasil, mengumpat dan menggerung marah. Siapa yang peduli!

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

TBC

Friday, July 28, 2017

7:40 AM

Kalau ada typo manusiawikan saja, ya. Maaf saya sudah lelah mengoreksi.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	18. Chapter 18

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 18_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Mobil memasuki halaman rumah dan berhenti dengan mulus di depan pintu. Yeun ajussi bergegas turun membuka pintu penumpang Kyuhyun. Jungsoo keluar dari sisi lain. Kyuhyun menolak dipegangi Yeun ajussi apalagi Jungsoo. Dia lebih pendiam sejak hari itu.

Yeun ahjumma menyambut Kyuhyun. Tersenyum senang melihat tuan mudanya sudah kembali ke rumah. Sebaliknya hati Kyuhyun sedikit terobati melihat wajah teduh wanita paruh baya itu. Maka dengan senyum kecil, Kyuhyun merangkul Yeun ahjumma. "Antar aku ke atas, ahjumma."

"Iya, tuan muda."

Mereka berjalan pelan meniti tangga. Yeun ajussi mengeluarkan tas pakaian di bagasi membawanya masuk. Dia berhenti saat sampai di dekat Jungsoo. Tuannya itu sedang menatap pada tangga, dimana adiknya masih berjalan dengan dibantu Yeun ahjumma.

"Tuan ingin minum?" Yeun ajussi bertanya. Sekalian ke belakang meletakkan pakaian kotor Kyuhyun, dia bisa membuatkan minum untuk Jungsoo.

"Tidak, ajussi. Aku akan langsung ke kantor. Bisa tolong jaga Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja, tuan."

Jungsoo mengangguk puas. Setelahnya dia pergi ke garasi, mengeluarkan mobilnya dan pergi. Dia bahkan tidak pamit pada Kyuhyun. Tahu bahwa dia hanya akan diabaikan. Kyuhyun tidak menyanggupi larangannya, tapi juga tidak memberontak. Bukan berarti anak itu mengiyakan terpaksa, sebaliknya Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tapi merajuk. Diamnya dianggap bentuk demo oleh Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun merasa lega bisa berbaring kembali di kasurnya. Dia berterima kasih pada Yeun ahjumma, tidak meminta apapun lagi dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menyamankan punggung, menatap dinding kaca samping yang tirainya dibuka sebagian oleh Yeun ahjumma sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri, dia bisa melihat balkon kamarnya, sedikit silau, tapi cahaya luar menerangi ruangan.

Mengingat kembali larangan Jungsoo membuat hatinya lagi-lagi murung. Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Tidak mau! Tapi tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung. Dia memilih diam dan memikirkan kembali semuanya. Pendiriannya tetap sama, demi keempat hyungnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun

Donghae terus saja memikirkannya. Menebak asal atas apa yang dia dengar tanpa sengaja. Mungkin saja itu hanya sekedar panggilan. Tapi bisa jadi itu nama asli. Tapi Eunhyuk adalah Kyuhyun? Jika itu benar, lalu apa maksud dari semua ini? Bukankah mereka sudah cukup dekat? Bukan sekali dua kali mereka keluar bersama.

Atau dia sudah merencanakan ini? Apa dia tahu jika dirinya adalah Kim Donghae sejak awal? Jika Eunhyuk adalah Kyuhyun, apa artinya dia sengaja? Berbohong lalu membodohinya?

Sudah jelas dia mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun. Jika sudah menolak kenapa masih keluar bersamanya? Bersikap sangat menyenangkan, meski suka membangkang dan seenaknya.

Semua adalah sebuah rencana? Kebohongan?

Pintu apartemen terbuka, Zhou Mi masuk dengan kedinginan. Seolah mantel tebal yang dikenakannya tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Kau sudah dapat orangnya?"

Belum juga duduk Donghae sudah menodongnya dengan pertanyaan. Zhou Mi mendecih saja, melepas mantel serta menggantungnya. Barulah dia menghampiri Donghae yang duduk menunggu di kursi ruang tamu.

"Ya. Dia akan segera memberi kabar."

"Kapan?"

Zhou Mi yang akan mengangkat kaki pergi mencari minuman hangat jadi urung. Dia menatap Donghae, yang mendongak menatapnya meminta kepastian. Sangat tidak sabaran, pikir Zhou Mi.

"Sabarlah. Dia akan bekerja secepatnya. Kenapa kau tidak pikirkan saja soal aktingmu. Kalau tidak mau diremehkan Brian, seringlah berlatih."

Memutar matanya. Donghae merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun soal akting. Dia penyanyi, tapi akting juga pernah Donghae kerjakan. Bukan sekali dua kali. Kemampuannya yang amatir sudah teruji. Tidak ada alasan untuk merasa rendah di hadapan Kibum.

Akhirnya Zhou Mi bisa pergi mendapatkan minuman hangat di dapur sedangkan Donghae memilih menghidupkan ponsel. Tangannya bergerak tanpa berfikir, tahu-tahu yang dia lihat adalah kontak Amazing fan alias Eunhyuk.

Eh, atau Kyuhyun?

Donghae menggeleng. Kemungkinannya belum jadi kepastian. Tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa memungkiri keinginan besar untuk menghubungi remaja itu. Lalu tanpa berfikir berkali-kali, jarinya menyentuh ikon panggil.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun hampir tertidur saat sebuah panggilan masuk menggetarkan ponselnya. Matanya membola saat melihat id pemanggil.

Fishy pabo calling.

Dia harus memikirkan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut atau mengabaikan. Pikirannya masih bingung, tubuhnya juga masih lemas tidak akan sanggup untuk menerima panggilan kerja Aiden. Dia pikir itu panggilan kerja.

Mengetahui Donghae tidak kembali ke New York justru bermain film dengan Kibum sudah cukup mengejutkannya. Kyuhyun ingat, dia sumringah saat tahu kedua hyungnya akan berada dalam satu produksi film. Tapi kemudian semuanya jadi pelik saat Jungsoo mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak leluasa lagi. Hingga panggilan itu berhenti Kyuhyun masih berfikir. Yang kedua kali Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sambil berusaha keras untuk abai. Namun untuk yang ketiga, Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Hanya terima, katakan tidak, selesai.

Namun itu hanya sekedar rencana. Donghae bilang dia hanya ingin menelepon. Dan Kyuhyun dibuat heran karenanya. Apa ada alasan kenapa seseorang hanya ingin menelepon tanpa keperluan dan tujuan?

Tidak.

Kyuhyun yakin pasti ada sesuatu sampai Donghae menghubunginya. Soal pekerjaan atau karena suntuk seperti waktu itu.

"Hyung, yakin tidak ingin keluar? Yang terakhir itu kita tidak jadi keluar, lho." nah, siapa yang memancing sekarang? Kyuhyun meringis pasrah.

'Tidak. Aku ada syuting malam nanti, jadi tidak bisa keluar. Kenapa? Kau ingin keluar?'

Kyuhyun menggeleng memainkan kuku jari kirinya. "Sebelum libur musim dingin dan natal, ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan di sekolah. Jadi,"

'Benar!' potong Donghae di seberang. Suaranya yang antusias membuat Kyuhyun menyatukan alis. 'Hyuk-ah, ayo keluar saat natal nanti. Seoul pasti akan sangat ramai dan aku ingin menikmati malam penuh berkah itu bersamamu. Mau, ya!'

Kyuhyun menegun. Dia tidak bisa mengiyakan begitu saja. Malam perayaan seperti itu pasti rumah juga ramai. Kedua hyungnya mungkin juga akan ada di rumah. Lalu selagi mereka ada kenapa dia harus keluar?

Kyuhyun jadi dilema. Dan Donghae sudah mengambil kesimpulan.

'Kau pasti merayakannya sendiri, dengan keluargamu.' suaranya melesu lagi.

Kyuhyun menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Mian hyung. Kita bisa pergi besoknya. Aku pasti bisa."

Donghae tertawa. 'Jangan memaksakan diri. Ah, lagipula natal saja belum datang, kenapa kita sudah merencakan janji.'

"Aku pasti datang. Kita akan pergi malam natal kedua." ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

Donghae meremas ponselnya. 'Kau yang berjanji, jadi tepati janjimu arraseo!'

"Hum!"

Keduanya memandang ponsel masing-masing setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan keputusan janji tersebut. Baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam nan panjang.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Satu hari penuh istirahat membuat Kyuhyun lebih bugar. Hari ini dia lebih baik. Pikirannya lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Dia sudah rindu bangkunya, terlalu sering absen.

Saat Kyuhyun turun untuk sarapan Kibum sudah ada di meja makan sebelum Jungsoo. Mendadak dia gugup.

"Pagi Kyuhyun." sapa Kibum seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun membalas kecil lalu ikut duduk di salah satu kursi. Kibum masih biasa. Berbicara dengannya biasa juga. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa gelisah. Mungkin karena dia takut Jungsoo sudah mengatakan kebenaran itu kepada Kibum. Yang pasti Kyuhyun belum siap menerima reaksi Kibum dalam waktu dekat.

Saat Jungsoo bergabung di meja makan, sarapan sudah tersaji di meja. Mereka makan dengan tenang meski sesekali obrolan antara Kibum Jungsoo terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam karena pembicaraan yang bukan lingkupnya.

"Kyu, kembali lah ke kamar."

Sampai kalimat bernada perintah itu keluar dari mulut Jungsoo. Kyuhyun yang sudah usai sarapan dan berniat untuk berangkat sekolah, dibuat bingung. "Aku ke kamar? Aku akan sekolah, hyung."

"Istirahat saja. Aku yang akan pergi ke sekolahmu dan mengurus semuanya."

Firasat Kyuhyun tidak enak. "Maksud hyung?"

"Kau berhenti sekolah. Fokus pada pengobatan." Kibum yang menyahut. Dia menyudahi makannya meski makanan bersisa banyak. Dia tidak berselera sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian. Sepertinya ada kesepakatan yang dia tidak ketahui. Menggeleng, "aku akan tetap sekolah. Aku masih bisa menjalani keduanya." menatap kedua hyungnya gusar.

Jungsoo mengambil nafas halus. Menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi di sekolah sudah tidak bagus untukmu."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Jungsoo mengungkit hal itu sedangkan Kibum ada disana. Itu artinya Kibum sudah tahu,

"Kami sudah sepakat kau berhenti sekolah," sebatas keusilan teman sekolahnya, tanpa tahu perihal dirinya dan Donghae.

Jungsoo masih menutupi hal tersebut.

Kembali Kyuhyun menggeleng. Hanya karena masalah kecil itu dia tidak perlu berhenti sekolah. Ayolah, wajar jika remaja berbuat sedikit usil dan nakal. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa tidak terganggu, walaupun iya dia celaka, walaupun memang Hipotermia ringan untuk seorang penderita sakit keras sepertinya bisa bahaya. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan melepas masa remajanya untuk menghindari insiden lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyungie. Itu hanya hal sepele."

"Itu bukan alasan untuk membuatmu berhenti sekolah. Alasan sebenarnya demi kebaikanmu. Kau harus fokus pada pengobatan. Hanya itu. Jangan memikirkan hal lain. Sekolah akan membebani tubuh juga pikiranmu. Kau akan semakin lemah, lalu"

"Lalu hyung juga akan mengirimku ke rumah sakit?!" tukas Kyuhyun tajam setelah penjelasan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun memohon. "Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mendengus jengah. "Saat aku tidak boleh menggunakan tenagaku untuk hal lain, bahkan jarak akan menjadi bebanku juga, saat itu kau akan menginapkanku di rumah sakit. Aku akan menjadi penghuni tetap disana, benar, kan?!"

"Kyuhyunie,"

"Tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun berdiri mengangkat ranselnya. "Aku akan sekolah. Aku akan tetap sekolah!"

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Bahkan ketika Yeun ajussi enggan mengantar karena sudah diberi tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan sekolah lagi, Kyuhyun tetap melangkah pergi.

Menghela nafas dengan berat Jungsoo menunduk dalam masih di meja makan. Kibum juga disana. Mereka tidak berniat mengejar Kyuhyun, menahan atau menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Aku tahu ini akan sulit."

"Kupikir dia akan menerimanya dengan mudah. Dulu dia bahkan berhenti sekolah tanpa diminta. Tapi kenapa dengan sekarang?"

Kibum melirik Jungsoo. "Sekolah disini menyenangkan?" dia tidak yakin dengan alasan itu.

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Karena kita tidak kesulitan biaya." itu alasan tepat. Selain itu pasti ada alasan lain. Seperti yang sudah Jungsoo ketahui. Apa Kyuhyun pikir dia bisa berkeliaran bebas lagi? Mencari celah untuk bertemu Donghae lagi?

Karena Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan janji itu. Jungsoo akan selalu waspada.

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki libur musim dingin. Akan ada waktu untuknya beristirahat penuh." Kibum berucap. Jungsoo memperhatikan. Kibum berbeda. Entah sejak kapan. Tapi dari terakhir yang dia ingat Kibum tidak selesu ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kibum?" Jungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kibum mengangkat arah pandangnya pada Jungsoo. Helaannya terdengar berat. "Aku harus bertahan-kah, hyung?"

Alis Jungsoo bertaut. Dia rasanya paham apa yang dimaksud Kibum. "Donghae mencari masalah denganmu?"

Kibum memejamkan mata lelah. Mengingat seberapa sering Donghae menyulitkannya di lokasi syuting. Entah saat take atau break syuting. Si Donghae itu seperti parasit. Segala hal absurd dan terkesan memancing-mancing itu bisa diabaikan Kibum, tapi tujuan Donghae yang tidak bisa dia enyahkan dari kegelisahannya.

Dia berharap Donghae pergi. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan proses syuting kemudian keadaan kembali seperti dulu. Saat Donghae tidak begitu sering muncul di depan mukanya. Saat dimana disini, di Korea hanya ada dia, Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo.

"Dia akan menemukan Kyuhyun. Firasatku selalu mengatakan hal itu berulang kali." Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjauhkan Donghae dari Kyuhyun. Aku sudah membodohinya tapi dia masih bertahan tinggal di Korea."

"Membodohi apa?" Jungsoo bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Kibum dalam usaha menjauhkan Donghae.

Kibum mengambil nafas. "Aku meminta seseorang untuk menerima panggilanku. Dia akan berpura-pura jadi Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan hal menyakitkan untuk Donghae."

"Mwo?!"

Kibum melirik malas pada Jungsoo. "Jangan heran, hyung." nyatanya Kibum tidak perduli bagaimana pendapat Jungsoo. "Kupikir itu berhasil. Si brengsek itu akan pulang ke asalnya, tapi mendadak dia menerima film ini dan menjadi pengganggu."

Kibum menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk saat dia dan Donghae hampir celaka. Jungsoo dibuat kesal dan mengomel. Dia juga mengomeli Kibum yang terpancing dengan mudah. Jangan membahayakan diri lain kali, Jungsoo mewanti-wanti.

"Tapi berita kalau kalian bermain dalam satu film saja sudah membuat terkejut, banyak yang berkomentar. Tidak sedikit juga yang menentang. Coba kau cek di media sosial, kericuhan antar fans terjadi disana."

Tersenyum kecut. Kibum tidak perlu melakukannya sendiri, ada Henry yang melaporkan hal itu kepadanya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gemar di media sosial. Bikin stress katanya. Apalagi dia publik figur yang pasti akan dibanjiri banyak komentar. Baik, buruk atau netral. Hanya sesekali saja dia akan melihat akunnya, selebihnya itu diurus Henry.

Jungsoo tahu itu dan merasa bodoh menyarankan Kibum untuk melihat medsos. "Kau berangkat kapan?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku menunggu Henry."

Kening Jungsoo menaut keras. Dia sedang menimang sesuatu. Kibum menyadarinya dan bertanya. Jungsoo menjelaskan bahwa dia harus ke Gwangju. Dia harus mengawasi proyek disana dan mengurus beberapa hal.

"Tapi aku cemas kalau Kyuhyun sendirian. Kau bisa pulang lebih awal?" Biasanya dia meminta Jaejoong untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun. Entah menginap atau berkunjung hampir setiap hari melihat keadaan si bungsu. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa, Jaejoong harus ikut bersamanya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku akan mengawasi Kyuhyun."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyuhyun,"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Kyuhyun menoleh. Meo Jang berdiri di sisi mejanya, mengerjap dengan ekspresi ragu.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Menghentikan urusannya membereskan buku-buku. Bel istirahat sudah terdengar sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kyuhyun yang terlambat membereskan bukunya, menjadi yang terakhir berada di kelas. Namun bukan dirinya seorang, ada Meo Jang yang sengaja menunggu sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, diam-diam melihat sekeliling, kemudian merasa lega melihat Jinki ada. Bukan dia pengecut, tapi jika ada apa-apa setidaknya ada yang bisa melerai mereka. Karena tidak mungkin kali ini Kyuhyun akan diam saja jika diusili lagi.

Meo Jang tersenyum nyengir. Memilin ujung rambutnya canggung. "Emm i-itu…" Meo Jang merasa frustasi. Dia hanya ingin minta maaf sebenarnya. Tapi terhalang oleh kecanggungan.

Jinki menimbang sebentar. Memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Dia tahu niat Meo Jang, lantaran dialah yang mendesak gadis itu untuk meminta maaf. Apalagi pihak sekolah juga menganjurkan hal sama. Meo Jang memang tidak mendapat hukuman, beda dengan Hwan Tae Sung yang mendapat dua hari skor, tapi permintaan maaf tetap diperlukan sebagai bukti penyesalan.

Setelah dirasa Meo Jang kesulitan, Jinki beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati mereka. Jinki berdiri di sebelah kursi Kyuhyun, yang menatapnya begitu dia berdiri disana.

"Katakan saja." Jinki berucap pada Meo Jang setelah balas menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Dia ada disana untuk melancarkan proses damai.

Meo Jang mendengus keras. Bibir bawahnya digigit. "Aku tidak terbiasa meminta maaf!" serunya dengan nada yang terdengar merengek bagi Jinki.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, "O"

Keduanya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas menatap keduanya bergantian.

Kemudian ketiganya saling lempar tatapan. Entah siapa yang mengawali, tapi tawa tercipta begitu saja. Jinki menggeleng, meredakan tawanya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Meo Jang.

Gadis itu terlihat lebih rileks. Tanpa ragu namun tulus dia berucap, "aku meminta maaf, Kyuhyun. Soal rambutmu juga soal yang terakhir."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu benar siapa pelaku penguncian dan penyiramannya di toilet. "Kau yang melakukan itu juga?"

Meo Jang menggeleng. Jinki menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menjelaskan. "Bukan Meo Jang, tapi Hwan Tae Sung, namjachingue-nya." dengan jari menunjuk pada Meo Jang yang langsung ditepis gadis itu dengan keras. Jinki meringis merasakan ujung jarinya berdenyut.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" keukeuh Meo Jang. "Ne, Kyuhyun dia bukan kekasihku. Tae Sung adalah sahabatku. Kami teman sejak kecil."

"Teman, tapi dibela segitunya." Jinki masih menggoda. "Jangan percaya Kyuhyunie."

"Ya! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya, Lee Jinki!" geram Meo Jang dan menyerbu Jinki dengan bertubi-tubi pukulan. Merasakan sakit Jinki menghindar tapi Meo Jang masih mengejar. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat keduanya berkejaran. Hingga beberapa waktu dan mereka kembali kepadanya.

"Ah! Kau sadis sekali, Meo-ya. Lenganku akan patah sebentar lagi."

"Berlebihan!" decak Meo Jang mendudukkan diri di kursi depan Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun sekarang. "Kyuhyun, aku pastikan Tae Sung juga akan meminta maaf padamu. Tolong jangan benci dia, ya."

"Nah!" seru Jinki lagi lagi, dia masih keranjingan menggoda Meo Jang rupanya. Mengabaikan wajah masam Meo Jang, Kyuhyun justru tertawa ringan.

"Asal kalian juga tidak membenciku, semua baik-baik saja." balas Kyuhyun menerima dengan terbuka permintaan maaf Meo Jang dan tidak terlalu memaksa agar Tae Sung meminta maaf kepadanya juga. Apalah arti permintaan maaf tanpa ketulusan hati. Dia tidak ingin Tae Sung datang meminta maaf sebab terpaksa dan dipaksa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Donghae cukup bagus untuk pemula. Kibum tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Donghae berbakat, bahkan mengimbanginya dengan baik. Namun itu tidak bisa memuaskan Kibum. Dia berharap Donghae melakukan kesalahan sehingga ada alasan untuk mendepaknya dari film ini.

Bahkan Henry memuji lelaki itu. Berkata jika film ini akan sukses. Si manager optimis tapi membuat Kibum bertambah kesal, seolah Henry beralih jadi pendukung Aiden.

"Kau harus puas terhadapku Kibum."

Dan Donghae sesuka hati muncul di sekelilingnya. Parasit! Kibum memegang kaleng minumnya melampiaskan rasa kesal.

"Terserah." sahutnya tidak peduli, sorot matanya lurus ke depan. Melihat para kru sibuk dengan pemeran lain.

Donghae tersenyum bangga. Mengambil duduk di sebelah Kibum, juga kaleng minum yang tersedia khusus Kibum, mengundang tatapan sinis si aktor dingin itu apalagi Donghae menenggak dengan santai.

Zhou Mi di kejauhan menerima telepon, sempat was-was melihat Donghae mendekati Kibum. Hatinya mendesah, jangan sampai artisnya mencari gara-gara lagi. Memar di kening itu bisa disamarkan, tapi jika ulahnya mengundang lebam lebih banyak bagaimana mereka akan mengakali hal itu? Terlebih lagi bagaimana akan lepas dari rasa penasaran orang-orang?

Setelah memastikan Henry juga mengawasi mereka, Zhou Mi melanjutkan pembicaraan di telepon. Pergi sedikit jauh dari lokasi syuting.

"Hey, Kibum bukan kau saja yang menyayanginya. Aku juga."

Kibum sangat, sangat, sangat tidak suka jika topik ini lagi, maka dia memutuskan segera pergi. Namun Donghae menahan lengannya. "Kau sudah lama memonopolinya. Kenapa, bahkan ketika dia sudah besar, kau masih ingin memonopolinya? Kapan waktu untukku Kibum?"

Mendengus sinis, Kibum berkata, "jangan harap. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan kakak sialanmu itu!"

Donghae bangkit dengan emosi. "Jangan mengumpat, brengsek! Apalagi kau tujukan itu kepada saudaraku!"

Kibum mengangkat dagu. "Lihat siapa yang mengajariku," balasnya.

Donghae menggeram tertahan. Kibum tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu, Donghae Kim. Melihatmu saja aku menjadi sangat muak. Apalagi tentang keinginanmu membawa Kyuhyun. Jangan harap, sampai mana kau akan berusaha, kupastikan kau tidak berhasil. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Kyuhyun."

Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Kibum. Kibum tentu saja kesakitan, namun memasang wajah tetap datar. Sakit segitu saja bisa dia tahan.

"Ibuku yang melahirkan Kyuhyun! Dia adikku! Aku lebih berhak darimu, Park!" desis Donghae tajam.

Kibum menarik lengannya tapi Donghae tidak melepasnya. "Lepaskan, sialan!"

"Kau sudah kelewatan, Kibum. Aku tidak sesabar itu. Akan kuambil Kyuhyun. Tidak masalah jika dia tidak ingin. Aku hyungnya, dia harus bersamaku." menghempaskan tangan Kibum kasar, dia juga nyaris membanting kaleng minum itu. Dia masih ingat wanti-wanti Zhou Mi agar tidak membuat keributan lagi. Menahan dirinya Donghae berhasil bangkit dan berlalu dari sana.

Kibum menatap nanar punggung Donghae yang menjauh. Mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang berdenyut, Kibum semakin yakin untuk tidak melepaskan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang lagi." kata capster itu melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akhirnya datang ke salon. Dia menunggu lama untuk pengambilan wig yang dipesan Kyuhyun. Terlalu lama sampai dipikirnya pesanan itu tidak jadi diambil.

"Maaf lama dan membuatmu khawatir." Ryeowook meminta maaf. Saat membungkuk Kyuhyun ikut membungkuk menyesal. Capster itu tersenyum ramah dan mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu sungkan. Kemudian pria itu pamit sebentar mengambil pesanan Kyuhyun.

Capster itu kembali membawa barangnya. "Ayo duduklah. Akan kubantu mengenakannya."

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di depan sebuah cermin. Capster itu segera bekerja. Melepas wig Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan wig baru. Hanya merapikannya sebentar dan selesai.

"Rambut sendiri memang lebih baik." ujar capster itu berpendapat. Menatap cermin dari belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun setuju. Matanya lurus menatap pada cermin membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak. Rindu pada rambutnya? Atau perasaan mendamba kesehatan? Entahlah yang jelas rasanya mengganggu. Berat dan mendesak sampai ke mata. Sebelum terlalu dalam larut dalam perasaan absurt itu Kyuhyun segera bangkit. Menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pembayaran dan pergi dari salon itu.

"Kalian lama sekali." sambut Jinki begitu keduanya kembali ke mobil.

"Kenapa kau diluar? Tidak dingin?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengintip ke jendela mobil dan tersenyum mengerti melihat alis Meo Jang bertaut tajam. "Kau bertengkar dengan Meo Jang?" tebaknya tepat.

Jinki mengerang. "Ternyata wanita itu sangat cerewet. Lagipula kenapa gadis ini ikut dengan kita?" Jinki kembali protes atas turut sertanya Meo Jang. Mereka bertiga rencananya akan keluar bermain. Itung-itung menyemangati Ryeowookdan Eunhyuk yang akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Mereka janjian dengan Eunhyuk juga. Bedanya Eunhyuk pergi lebih dulu bersama Junny untuk membooking tempat.

"Hey, kenapa kalian masih di luar? Cepatlah." Meo Jang berseru membuka kaca jendela.

"Dan suka perintah." tambah Jinki mendesis, kentara sekali tidak sukanya. Ryeowook terkekeh kecil dan menepuk bahu Jinki. Kyuhyun lebih dulu masuk di kursi penumpang depan, membiarkan dua pemuda lain berdesakan di belakang bersama Meo Jang yang sering protes.

0o0o0o0o0

Park Jungsoo meletakkan rangkaian bunga di dekat nisan. Berdoa sebentar dan menatap lama nisan tersebut. Cukup lama dia berdiam disana. Berbicara dalam hati. Mengucap terima kasih, meminta maaf, dan mengutarakan penyesalan.

Sampai di Gwangju, tempat pertama yang dia datangi adalah pemakaman ini. Mengunjungi sang paman, Yesung, yang sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurus Kyuhyun dan di duga mati dengan membawa rasa kecewa.

Jungsoo menyesali hari itu. Berharap bisa kembali di saat dia menolak Yesung. Akan dia sempatkan waktu bahkan membatalkan janji pada pekerjaannya. Andai dia tahu, dia akan mengesampingkan semuanya dan menerima kedatangan sang paman.

Di saat itu, jika dia mau berhenti dan mendengarkan, akan banyak hal yang berubah. Kyuhyun mungkin sudah sembuh sekarang. Dan sang paman tidak akan meninggal dengan mengenaskan.

Jungsoo menyusut sudut matanya. Menghalau air mata yang akan turun. Dia menyesali semuanya dan berjanji akan berbuat yang terbaik untuk mengambil kembali tanggung jawab sebagai keluarga dan kakak untuk Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menunggu di depan makam, dalam mobil sambil memeriksa pekerjaan. Dia asyik dan tenggelam tanpa melihat keluar. Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mobilnya berada. Seorang pria yang harusnya dia kenal, sayang tidak dia perhatikan, keluar dari sana. Melihat acuh pada mobil Jaejoong dan melangkah ke kios bunga di sebelah pintu makam, membeli seikat bunga putih. Ketika urusannya selesai di kios tersebut lelaki itupun berlalu masuk ke dalam makam.

0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana. Namun langkahnya bahkan belum diambil. Jungsoo terdiam hampir kaku diantara makam yang berjejer.

Berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, lurus, berjalan seorang pria dengan seikat bunga di tangan kiri. Dan jarak itu semakin pendek seiring langkahnya, lalu berhenti diujung makam Kim Yesung.

Jungsoo bahkan lupa berkedip. Lalu seolah dipukul dia tersadar begitu melihat senyum miring beraroma sinis pria tersebut.

"Kau masih punya wajah untuk datang, Park Jungsoo." bahkan nada bicaranya penuh cemoohan.

Mendapati Jungsoo diam saja lelaki itu mengangkat alis tidak peduli, masih dengan langkah teratur sejak awal, dia pergi ke sisi lain dari Jungsoo untuk meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa. Tanpa merasa bersalah, menyingkirkan bunga yang sebelumnya diletakkan Jungsoo disana diganti dengan yang dia bawa.

"Apa maumu, Kim Heechul?!" Jungsoo bertanya setelah dirasa Heechul selesai dengan ziarahnya.

Keduanya berjalan menjauh dari makam Yesung untuk bertatap muka kembali. Jungsoo tidak menahan dari emosinya yang meluap. Kedatagannya ke Gwangju pun masih berhubungan dengan pria di hadapannya.

Kim Heechul.

Entah bagaimana caranya Heechul berulah di proyeknya. Melayangkan kembali tuntutan dan menghasut investor.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan diam. Kau membiarkan paman Kim mati dan mengambil tanah hak waris adikku. Kau masih bertanya apa mauku?"

Jungsoo selalu merasa tertekan di hadapan Heechul. Entah karena masa lalu atau apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Tapi dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaikinya. Dia tidak diam dan membiarkannya berlarut-larut.

"Aku sudah membicarakan soal itu dengan Kyuhyun," Jungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya demi melihat senyum remeh Heechul. Seolah lelaki pria sepantarannya itu tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Bahkan jika Kyuhyun memberi pembelaan, aku tidak akan berhenti." Heechul berbicara dengan kalem dan tenang. Cara berbicara yang efektif menekan mental lawannya. "Apa dia juga tahu paman Kim yang datang untuk meminta bantuan justru kau tolak? Dia juga akan mati sebentar lagi. Bukankah itu juga karena dirimu?"

Jungsoo tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah begitu saja merenggut kerah baju Heechul. Merenggutnya dengan kuat dan membuat pria itu tercekik. Namun bukan terdesak Heechul bahkan menyeringai lebih.

"Lihat dirimu. Sejak dulu kau brengsek, Park Jungsoo."

Jungsoo menarik Heechul dengan kuat. Menekan lebih pada cengkeramannya. "Kau tahu semuanya, Kim. Jadi kau tahu, tapi mengatakan begitu dengan mudah! Aku bersalah, benar! Bukan aku, tapi karena aku paman mati! Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Kyuhyun akan mati? Kau tahu dia sakit tapi kau tidak perduli, justru membicarakan tentang kematiannya!"

Heechul melihat niat kalap di mata Jungsoo. Mata itu merah dan penuh amarah. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak terpengaruh. Heechul memang begitu, dia tidak mudah tertekan. Sang ayah mengajarkannya keberanian. Untuk menjadi seorang pria yang kuat dan tidak lemah. Dia memiliki ibu tapi sang ayah yang berada lama disisinya, ayahnya adalah panutan dan seseorang yang dia sayang.

Tapi lelaki itu meninggal dan orang lain menggantikan sang ayah. Mengambil haknya dan membuatnya diabaikan. Heechul tidak berharap dia diterima tapi bukan berarti semua haknya diambil demi mereka yang baru.

"Bukankah kau harus belajar pada pengalaman?"

Cengkeraman Jungsoo mengendur. Heechul melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Sikapnya yang tenang telah berubah dingin. Rautnya datar dan menatap Jungsoo penuh kebencian.

"Tidak terhitung seberapa banyak yang dikorbankan dariku, ayahmu tetap mati dan membawa serta ibu Donghae. Seharusnya sejak awal, aku menentang pernikahan itu. Miskin, tidak berguna, seorang parasit. Yang terlahirpun tidak lebih sama." Heechul tertawa sinis.

Jungsoo mencengkeram kuat kedua tangannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari menatap Heechul. Keinginan untuk membunuh pria itu sangat kuat. Andai dia gila sudah dipastikan Heechul akan berlumur darah di tangannya hari ini. Hanya karena dia masih waras, Heechul masih bisa tertawa dengan penuh cacian kepadanya dan keluarganya.

Hingga Heechul berhenti tertawa. Dia maju selangkah. "Park Jungsoo, aku tidak akan berhenti. Jadi mundurlah. Untuk apa kau meneruskan proyek diatas tanah paman Kim yang sudah berrela hati mengurus adik tidak bergunamu itu? Sangat kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri."

Jungsoo memejamkan mata. Merapalkan diri agar lebih tenang. "Heechul," ujarnya saat membuka mata. Mereka saling menatap tepat di mata. "Kau membenciku karena masa lalu yang kau pikir tidak adil bagimu. Aku akan menebus semuanya. Entah itu akan membuatmu lega atau tidak, aku akan membayar apa yang hilang darimu."

Tawa Heechul meledak kuat. Dimatanya Jungsoo terlihat lucu. Sangat lucu tapi juga sangat menyebalkan. Dia menggeleng di tengah tawa yang bahkan tidak membuat Jungsoo rileks.

"Aku bisa berhitung untuk semua kerugian yang kudapatkan, Jungsoo. Tentu saja. Tapi yang benar saja." tawa Heechul masih menyela. Sampai dia benar-benar menghentikan tawa tersebut. "Ini bukan tentang hitungan, tapi disini," Heechul menunjuk dadanya, "kau tidak akan pernah paham Park Jungsoo. Bahkan eomma Kim juga tidak akan memahami ini. Wanita itu baik, iya kan? Dia penuh kasih karena itu dia mengorbankan aku demi cintanya pada ayahmu. Aku paham, pada akhirnya aku harus memakluminya. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?

"Kau tidak berguna. Kalian tidak memiliki apapun untuk menyokong ayah kalian. Pada akhirnya aku lagi! Aku!" Heechul menepuk dadanya emosi. "Harta ayahku, organ milikku, sekolahku dan impianku! Kalian merebut semuanya! Kau masih ingin berhitung, jika kau serahkan nyawamu pun itu tidak akan menyembuhkan perasaanku!"

Jungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam. Di hadapan Heechul dia hanya akan melihat dosa keluarganya. Dosa miliknya. Dan ketidak berdayaannya sebagai Park.

"Perlu kuingatkan juga apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dirimu yang sangat pengecut itu, membiarkanku menjadi sampah di sekolahmu. Park Jungsoo yang jenius tidak mungkin bersaudara dengan Kim Heechul si sampah. Ironisnya~" Heechul mengusap poninya ke belakang. Menggerakkan mulutnya dengan jengah. Dia banyak berbicara hari ini. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya yang bertahun-tahun dia pikir akan terlupakan. Hanya karena berhadapan dengan Park Jungsoo semua kebencian itu mencari pelampiasan.

Rasanya menghina dan mencaci Park tidak cukup. Dia menghancurkan kariernya di perusahaan orang malah membuatnya membangun perusahaan sendiri, Heechul semakin muak, semakin mendendam.

"Heechul," suara Jungsoo tercekat. Heechul membalasnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Semakin dingin dan membuatnya kembali bungkam.

"Jangan berfikir untuk meminta maaf. Penyesalanmu sekarang tidak berguna lagi. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu, tapi kau yang kembali memulai."

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Friday, January 13, 2017

8:20 PM

Sunday, September 17, 2017

7:42 PM

Pendek?

Iya.

Maaf sudah nunggu lama malah sependek itu. Pasti pada pengen ngejambak, ya…..

Maaf lagi. Saya tidak ingin memaksa kalian paham situasi saya. Saya juga tidak akan mengatakan kenapa. Tapi saya bisa pastikan HMH pasti akan diselesaikan. Entah di berapa chapters. Entah saya bisa up cepat atau tidak. Tapi insyaallah saya selesaikan.

Terima kasih yang sudah pada coments. Nagih, nyapa saya, dan yang ngedongkol disana (draf sebelah yang pengen buru-buru diketik). Terserah kalian lah. Saya mencoba merileksakan diri sambil ngelanjutin nih ff.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)

NB : sebenarnya ini chap gak sependek ini. Tapi karena terlalu padet jadi saya potong disini.


	19. Chapter 19

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 19_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Pembicaraan tentang film baru Brian dan Aiden masih menjadi bahan omongan di medsos. Apalagi di fandom-fandom pendukung keduanya. Awalnya sempat ricuh. Keadaan memanas. Tidak sekali dua kali fans yang sengaja melihat proses syuting terlibat pertengkaran. Namun semua bisa diatasi. Baik Aiden maupun Brian bisa mengendalikan fans mereka.

Namun secara perlahan hal itu menjadi tenang. Kekompakan yang diperlihatkan Brian Aiden membuat mereka mendapat sudut pandang positif. Film yang difikir akan gagal dan menuai boikot sebaliknya, jadi sesuatu yang dinantikan untuk dilihat.

Produser Mi tersenyum melihat artikel tersebut. Seperti yang diduga, tidak mungkin mereka akan menolak pesona kedua artis itu. Mereka bermusuhan, iya. Tapi dalam pekerjaan hal seperti itu harus dikesampingkan. Keadaan yang tenang dan pengharapan fans pasti akan mempengaruhi keduanya untuk bekerja lebih kooperatif.

"Hallo," produser Mi beralih menghubungi seseorang di seberang benua. "Apa artikelnya sampai padamu, tuan Han?"

Wanita tinggi semampai itu menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Tersenyum mendengar pujian dari seberang. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu, Hankyung."

Tepat saat dia mengakhiri telepon, pintu ruang kerjanya di buka tanpa sopan. Sutradara Ahn muncul dengan wajah berseri. "Luar biasa! Prediksimu menakjubkan, Mi-ya!"

"Ah!" produser Mi tersenyum senang. Menghampiri pria baya yang lebih pendek darinya. "Jangan memujiku lagi, paman. Dia sudah memberi apa yang patut kudapatkan."

Sutradara Ahn tersenyum paham. "Jadi pujian pria yang dipuja jauh lebih berharga dari pujian pamanmu sendiri?"

Produser Mi tertawa malu. Hubungannya dengan Hankyung memang belum berjalan lama. Mereka masih menjalani masa saling lebih mendalami. Bertemu di acara perusahaan, berkenalan sampai akhirnya menjalin sesuatu yang lebih serius. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sebuah hubungan yang tidak banyak orang tahu.

"Hankyung terlalu memikirkan artisnya kurasa. Kenapa dia sampai harus meminta ini padamu?"

"Karena dia menemukan yang tepat! Lagipula paman cukup terbantu. Coba jika Hankyung tidak memiliki ide itu, pengajuan kerja sama dnegan Aiden tidak berjalan. Bahkan mungkin proposalnya disingkirkan tanpa dilihat."

Sutradara Ahn mencebik. "Kau meremehkanku." cukup tersinggung dengan kalimat produser Mi.

"Bukan begitu paman. Tapi siapapun akan lebih fokus pada Aiden si penyanyi dibanding dia bermain film. Sesukses apapun film yang pernah dibintanginya. Penyanyi sudah melekat padanya."

Benar juga, pikir sutradara Ahn. "Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuan kekasihmu itu?"

Tujuan Hankyung sebenarnya? Wanita itu berkedik bahu. Dia tidak peduli selama itu bukan hal buruk. Dia tidak memiliki firasat buruk. Dia yakin pada Hankyung. Karenanya dia bersedia membantu lelaki itu menjaga kedua artis ini untuk tetap menyelesaikan film.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun cekikikan membaca pesan chat Donghae. Hyungnya itu benar-benar lucu. Bahkan ketika dia ngedumel tentang apa yang tidak disukai. Terutama soal partner kerjanya, Brian. Kyuhyun semakin geli saat orang yang dibicarakan Donghae adalah saudara mereka sendiri.

"Kau punya yeojachingue, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari ponsel, menatap Kibum dengan mata membulat lucu. Menggeleng keras dan mendesah setelahnya karena pusing akibat gerakannya yang berlebih.

"Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Sebaiknya hindari juga pemakaian ponsel. Radiasinya tidak baik untukmu."

"Hidup tanpa ponsel? Tidak bisa, hyungie." Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala di sofa, kembali berkirim pesan dengan Donghae.

Kibum kembali melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Dia tidak yakin adiknya tidak punya pacar jika begitu kelakuannya. Cekikikan sendiri pada ponsel, senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hyung, kau pasti senang." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum di sebelahnya yang sedang nyemil sambil nonton. "Film kalian sudah bersambut baik. Itu kabar bagus, kan."

Kibum paham apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Keadaan di luar memang mulai tenang. Tidak ada yang melempar telur ke arahnya atau Donghae. Tidak ada cibiran dan kecaman untuk salah satunya. Kabar bagus. Tapi bukan berarti hubungannya dengan Donghae sebaik itu. Mereka sepakat akan bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaan. Memperlihatkan kerja sama keduanya demi selesainya film. Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan agar syuting film rampung cepat.

"Kyuhyunie,"

"Heum?" Kyuhyun sudah kembali tenggelam dengan chatnya. Kali ini dia membalas chat Siwon yang bersikeras akan datang ke Seoul saat libur ini.

"Jika dia muncul dan memintamu tinggal bersamanya, apa kau akan pergi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun menurunkan ponsel. Atensinya beralih penuh pada Kibum. "Kenapa aku harus pergi padanya? Kenapa kita tidak bersama-sama saja? Semuanya tinggal disini. Rumah ini akan ramai. Donghae hyung yang lucu, Heechul hyung yang galak, Kibum hyung yang hangat dan Jungsoo hyung yang baik. Kita menjadi satu. Keluarga." Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkannya. Ah dia jadi sangat merindukan mereka.

Namun kemudian senyumnya lenyap demi melihat wajah keruh Kibum. Sepertinya Kibum tidak suka dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak bisa, ya. Jungsoo hyung juga bilang tidak. Kenapa memangnya? Bermusuhan memangnya lebih baik?"

Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, menarik adiknya dan direngkuh dengan dua tangan. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh adiknya yang kian menipis. Kyuhyun semakin lemah. Nafsu makannya anjlok parah, harus transfusi darah, perlu suntik obat ini obat itu. Mimisan lebih sering dan lebih mudah tertidur.

Musim dingin sangat tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Dokter sudah merujuknya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit sejak mulai libur sekolah. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan bersikeras rawat jalan. Dokter cemas, Kibum dan Jungsoo lebih khawatir lagi. Tanda-tandanya sudah terlihat. Kanker Kyuhyun meningkat dan sudah memasuki tahapan lebih parah.

"Maaf Kyuhyunie. Kau bisa percaya padaku? Bersama kami kau lebih baik."

Kyuhyun bersandar pada Kibum, matanya berkedip berat. Dia mulai mengantuk. "Apa yang berbeda? Mereka juga keluargaku. Apa karena mereka tidak sayang padaku?"

 _"Hey, Kibum bukan kau saja yang menyayanginya. Aku juga."_

Kalimat Donghae kembali diingatnya. Tidak, tentu saja bukan dia saja. Kibum percaya Donghae menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dia hanya tidak yakin Donghae akan mampu melindungi Kyuhyun.

Kibum merengkuh Kyuhyun lebih erat saat merasakan berat Kyuhyun bertumpu penuh padanya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan mata. Tidur.

"Maafkan, hyung Kyuhyunie. Aku harus menjauhkanmu darinya."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Namanya benar Kyuhyun. Kau tidak salah. Tapi jelas dia bukan Kyuhyunmu." kening Zhou Mi berkerut serius melihat lembaran.

Donghae melakukan hal sama dengan ekspresi berbeda. Dia akhirnya tahu kebenaran nama amazing fannya. Namanya benar Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan marga yang berbeda, bukan Park ataupun Kim melainkan Choi, beserta beberapa lemba foto pendukung. Lengkap dengan tuan Choi, nyonya Choi dan seorang pemuda lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Choi sulung, entah siapa namanya. Donghae tidak berminat mengingatnya.

Donghae lega, tapi perasaan kecewa juga ada. Dia seolah tidak terima jika Eunhyuk yang dia kenal ini bukan Kyuhyunnya.

Kenapa?

Padahal bagus, kan? Itu artinya dugaan dia dibohongi adiknya tidak benar. Nyatanya Eunhyuk ini adalah Kyuhyun yang lain. Jadi kebohongan menggunakan nama 'Eunhyuk' tidak begitu fatal. Donghae tidak kecewa dengan kebohongan kecil itu.

"Tapi kenapa dia menggunakan nama Eunhyuk?" pikir Zhou Mi tidak menemukan alasan 'Kyuhyun' menggunakan nama 'Eunhyuk'.

Zhou Mi meletakkan kertas print tersebut menatap Donghae yang masih fokus melihat kertas lainnya. Semua tentang 'Kyuhyun' ini yang dia dapat dari orang yang dibayar untuk mencari tahu. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Donghae mengigit bibir dalamnya atas bawah kemudian mendesah seraya meletakkan kertas. "Apanya? Selesai. Dia bukan Kyuhyun-ku. Tidak ada hal yang harus dicurigai. Aku hanya harus kembali mendesak Kibum untuk memberiku kesempatan."

Dia harus cepat. Nyatanya proses produksi film sudah hampir usai. Memang masih ada promo dan lain-lain. Tapi Donghae tidak diwajibkan ikut serta karena dia juga memiliki jadwalnya sebagai penyanyi. Sekarang saja dia sudah padat. Selagi syuting dia juga promo album dalam acara-acara on air. Lalu setelah semuanya selesai dia harus kembali ke New York.

Setelah itu, kemungkinan dia tidak bisa kembali ke Korea. Karenanya dia ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Dia harus bertemu Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

Di meja Heechul banyak bertebaran foto dan kertas-kertas. Beberapa adalah baru dia dapat dari seseorang yang adiknya sewa untuk menemukan kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun.

Semua yang harusnya sampai ke tangan sang adik lebih dulu sampai di tangannya dan menukarnya dengan informasi palsu. Tidak sulit. Heechul cukup kenal Donghae. Adiknya akan meminta tolong siapa kalau bukan Zhou Mi. Sedangkan Heechul sudah sangat tahu jaringan Zhou Mi.

Maka mudah baginya membaking balik orang suruhan Zhou Mi, hanya perlu melebihkan nominalnya maka dia lebih dulu mendapat informasi itu.

Curang? Licik?

Tidak.

Semuanya jadi benar jika dia yang lakukan. Heechul sudah bertekad kuat untuk tidak membiarkan Donghae bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Sekalipun kau tinggal mayat Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi."

Sekali raup, Heechul membopong semua kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Membakarnya jadi satu. Untuk sejenak dia menikmati nyala api itu sampai suara ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Heechul berbalik ke mejanya. "Halo?"

'Casey! Aku marah padamu!'

Heechul tersenyum. Kali ini dengan perasaan hangat dan jauh lebih tenang. "Why?"

'Masih bertanya?! Kau di Korea dan aku tidak tahu! Lihat saja. Aku diolok dan kau bersenang-senang entah dimana!'

Heechul terkekeh kecil. "Siapa yang berani mengolokmu?" Heechul hanya main-main. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengolok Hae Jin. Wanitanya hanya sedang merajuk. Hae Jin bukan tipe manja, dia anggun dan dewasa. Tapi sesekali perempuan cantik itu akan melakukannya untuk menghangatkan hubungan mereka.

'Aku serius Casey! Kali ini!' dan Hae Jin benar-benar serius. 'Dady mengolokku karena kau pergi tanpa memberi kabar padaku. Dia bilang aku tidak cukup berharga bagimu sampai hal ini pun tidak kau beri tahu. Bahkan Dady lebih tahu!'

Tapi Heechul tetap menanggapinya dengan senyum. "Ya. Kami sudah akur. Bahkan merencanakan pernikahan ini segera."

'Nah! Itu! Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu kabar baik ini! Kau mengesalkan Casey! Kau merasa lega sedangkan aku tidak! Kau membiarkan aku tersiksa beberapa saat sampai dady menanyakan hal itu! Astaga!'

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Karena jujur aku tidak tahu kau menangis karena kesal atau senang." ujung bibir Heechul berkedut tidak tahan menjahili Hae Jin.

'Casey hentikan~' pinta Hae Jin sudah terisak.

Heechul tidak jadi tertawa. "Aku mencintaimu."

'Jangan menggombaliku setelah mengerjaiku habis-habisan!' seru Hae Jin kesal. 'Kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu.'

"Di sebuah tempat. Jangan cemas. Kita akan segera bertemu setelah aku menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Bersabarlah. Pernikahan kita akan di lakukan di Korea. Si tua itu bersikeras Korea. Kau pikirkan tentang hal itu saja."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Hae Jin. Heechul mendudukkan diri. Menunggu dengan sabar kekasihnya. Dan yang dia dapat hanya isakan.

'Kita akan menikah? Benar?'

Senyum Heechul merekah. Tidak mudah meluluhkan hati tuan Jung. Jika baginya Hae Jin tidak berharga sudah pasti dia tidak akan sudi menunggu selama ini dan menghadapi seseorang yang merendahkanmu seperti itu. Heechul sangat serius dengan Hae Jin. Jadi pasti dia akan melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Kita pasti menikah."

'Katakan sekali lagi.'

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Oh ayolah Hae Jin. Kau buat aku menjadi picisan sekarang."

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Heechul tertegun. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah senang. Ah dia ingin bertemu dan merengkuh Hae Jin saat ini. Merengkuh perempuan itu dengan mesra dan memberinya sedikit hadiah hangat. Sebuah ciuman mungkin?

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Kyuhyun sampai di rumah Yunho. Yeun ajussi langsung pergi. Saat melangkah masuk ke halaman dia mendapati He Jin sedang bermain dengan Pooky. Meski begitu, perempuan itu bersenandung riang. Mencandai Pooky yang berlarian.

"Noona sedang bahagia, ya?"

Hae Jin menoleh kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya lebih jauh. Dia mengangguk. Mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri. Kulit pipinya memerah karena dingin.

"Aku akan menikah!"

"Ne?! Selamat!"

Hae Jin mengangguk senang kemudian mengajak masuk Kyuhyun. "Kau mau berangkat dengan Yunho oppa, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengiyakan untuk pertanyaan dan ajakan masuk Hae Jin. Keduanya berjalan bersama.

"Apa hari ini hyungmu juga sibuk?"

"Mereka selalu sibuk. Cari uang untuk pengobatanku." jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Hae Jin tersenyum lembut. Inginnya mengusap bahu Kyuhyun tapi ingat jika dia belum cuci tangan setelah mengelus-elus Pooky. Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan hal-hal bersih dan sehat agar tidak terinfeksi virus atau bakteri. Anak itu rentan karena penyakitnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa sesuka hati lagi menyentuh dan memeluk Pooky.

"Jika merasa sepi di rumah kau bisa datang kesini. Aku selalu ada."

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. "Noona juga akan sibuk. Kan, akan menikah."

Hae Jin tertawa. Kyuhyun anak yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Melihat Yunho yang dekat dengannya membuat Hae Jin tertarik juga untuk mengenal Kyuhyun. Jadinya, mereka malah seperti noona dan dongsaeng.

Saat tahu Kyuhyun sakit, Hae Jin merasa sangat sayang. Kyuhyun masih muda dan harus berjuang melawan kanker yang mengerikan.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan kakinya, Hae Jin menemani Kyuhyun duduk menunggu Yunho yang sedang bersiap. Kyuhyun ada jadwal terapi. Dia akan datang ke tempat Yunho untuk berangkat bersama jika Kibum atau Jungsoo tidak bisa menemaninya pergi. Setidaknya Yunho akan ada waktu untuk menemani atau sekedar mengantarnya ke dokter Yoon Min Jae.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku harus pastikan pernikahanku dilakukan secepatnya. Aku akan mengundangmu."

"He? Aku di pernikahan noona? Anak belasan tahun sepertiku menghadiri pernikahan?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ini pernikahan noonamu sendiri."

Kyuhyun merasa tersanjung mendengarnya. "Kakak tertuaku juga sudah berada di usia seharusnya menikah. Tapi dia belum menikah. Dia masih sibuk bekerja dan bekerja. Noona jika punya teman cantik, kenalkan pada hyungku."

Hae Jin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Menekannya lembut dalam bentuk sayang. "Mau mencoba jadi mak comblang?"

"Heum! Mungkin saja hyungku bisa lebih bahagia, nanti keriputnya juga bisa berkurang. Keriputnya sudah banyak noona."

Hae Jin tertawa. "Anak ini. Jika hyungmu mendengarnya kau bisa dijitaki keras-keras."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah duluan pesan." Yunho muncul dan menyambung pembicaraan begitu saja.

Hae Jin menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Benar. Aku lupa ada lajang lain yang tidak kalah tuanya! Mianhe, ne Kyuhyunie, dia yang lebih dulu memesan jadi dia yang akan dapat duluan."

Kyuhyun cekikikan. "Beruang tua ini hibernasi, noona. Belum waktunya mencari pasangan. Atau tidak akan."

"YA!" Yunho berseru heboh. Adik dan mantan pasiennya ini sepakat untuk mengoloknya. Lihat saja tawa mereka yang menggelegar sedangkan dia bermuka masam. Tidak berhenti sampai dia yang menghentikan. Yunho menyudahi keisengan mereka dan mengajak Kyuhyun segera berangkat.

Hae Jin memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun, menjelang keberangkatan mereka. Membantu Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil dan mengantar keduanya dengan pandangan mata.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae melongok ke bawah. Sekitar 3 meter dari lantai dasar. Kalau jatuh akan lumayan, pikirnya ngeri. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan ketinggian. Tidak fobia tapi tidak pernah suka, apalagi jika harus beradegan perkelahian di dekat balkon seperti ini.

Sutradara Ahn berseru di bawah. Donghae dan Kibum sekali lagi mengecek perlengkapan keamanan mereka. Ada tali yang dihubungkan pada tubuh keduanya. Ada standman yang menggantikan saat mereka jatuh ke bawah, tapi tidak dengan adegan perkelahian ini. Adegan akan di potong saat keduanya akan jatuh. Semua sudah di persiapkan dengan matang. Bahkan alas penyelamat di bawah juga telah dipasang, itu akan mengurangi cidera.

Adegan dimulai, keduanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Pukul sana pukul sini, berkelit, menendang dan sampai pada cut dari sutradara Ahn. Tapi Donghae berlebihan. Mendadak dia pusing saat dia ditelikung, tubuhnya membungkuk melewati pagar pembatas yang tidak seberapa tinggi. Saat lawan mainnya, peran sebagai anak buah mafia, melepasnya karena adegan sudah di cut, dia oleng mencari pegangan. Entah pakaian siapa yang dia raih ujung tapi, tidak cukup kuat sampai keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan,

"WAAAA!"

Semua panik. Beberapa kru yang berjaga memegang tali, yang tadinya sudah merasa tugasnya selesai, panik berlari kembali ke posnya berusaha meraih dua tali yang bergerak cepat. Tapi suara

BUGH!

keras itu lebih dulu terdengar.

Mata sutradara Ahn hampir melompat keluar, sedangkan beberapa kru yang bertugas di bawah sana berbondong-bondong memeriksa dua pemain utama mereka yang beberapa detik lalu meluncur cepat ke bawah.

Tempat syuting mendadak ramai. Para manager mendesak masuk dalam kerumunan. Seseorang berteriak meminta ambulans, yang lain meminta agar tidak berkerumunan.

Dan yang paling heboh adalah fans. Mereka jejeritan dan mendesak ikut memasuki area syuting. Petugas kualahan. Beberapa kru ikut membantu menenangkan mereka. Mereka saling berteriak dan mendesak. Beberapa sudah menangis memikirkan nasib idola mereka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui kondisi Kibum. Teriakan Yunho dan larangan dokter Min Jae tidak didengarnya. Kemo dihentikan di tengah proses. Dia berlari keluar ruangan dan mencari UGD. Kebetulan berada di rumah sakit yang sama tidak membuatnya bergerak santai.

Rumah sakit mendadak sangat ramai di luar. Banyak fans berdesakan dengan para wartawan untuk mengetahui kronologi kecelakaan. Beberapa mencapai koridor dalam hingga lorong UGD. Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa menyibak kerumunan wartawan dan dicegah petugas untuk mendekat. Tapi beruntung disana ada Henry yang mengenalinya, membantunya untuk bisa lewat.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu tanpa pikir lagi. Kepalanya celingukan dan mendapati Kibum diatas ranjang paling tepi.

"Kibum hyung!" panggilnya seraya mendekat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memindai keadaan Kibum dengan matanya.

Kibum tersenyum lebar. Mengangkat sedikit lengan kirinya yang dibalut gips. Selebihnya tidak ada luka serius. Hanya sedikit lecet di pipi. Dia bahkan sudah duduk menunggu suster dan managernya menyelesaikan administrasi. "Aku tidak perlu menginap. Kau jangan khawatir seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. "Jantungku hampir berhenti saat membaca kabarnya di medsos."

"Sudah merebak disana, ya."

"Ramai sekali." tambah Kyuhyun.

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Keringat menetes di keningnya, belum lagi wajahnya yang pucat. Apa dia berlari sampai kemari? "Kau berlari?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyeka keringatnya.

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun segera sadar jika pertanyaan Kibum dimaksudkan untuk hal yang lebih berat. "Anni. Bukan berlari dari rumah. Aku ada jadwal hari ini di rumah sakit. Jangan berfikir aku berlari dari rumah."

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Masih ada kapas di plester di siku dalam, Kyuhyun juga masih mengenakan pakaian steril untuk kemo. Kibum baru ingat ada jadwal kemo untuk adiknya. "Kau pucat, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. "Aku merasa biasa saja. Atau hyung yang belum terbiasa melihat wajah pucatku."

Kibum berdecih.

Tirai disamping menyibak terbuka, keduanya menoleh. Kibum menatapnya biasa tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap terkejut begitu juga dengan lelaki itu.

0o0o0

Sejak tadi Donghae terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang yang terdengar disampingnya. Rekan mainnya itu kedatangan keluarga rupanya. Donghae pikir itu Jungsoo. Tapi suaranya lebih muda dan familier. Karena penasaran dia menarik tirai sebagai pembatas antar ranjang. Dan betapa dia terkejut melihat wajah yang tidak asing.

"Kyuhyun?!" dan berseru. Rasanya dia juga tidak sadar menyebut nama Kyuhyun dibanding 'Eunhyuk'.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebih lebar. Dia double terkejut. Donghae memanggilnya apa barusan? "Donghae hyung? Kau panggil aku apa?"

Tatapan Kibum berubah tajam. Tapi saat menyadarinya dia menatap keduanya yang masih saling lihat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kalian sudah pernah bertemu? Kyu, kau menemuinya?"

Donghae yang mengalami terkilir kaki ringan, langsung menurunkan kedua kakinya. Kali ini dia memproses sesuatu dengan cepat. Jaraknya cukup dekat untuk mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun ini memanggil Kibum dengan 'hyung'. Mencemaskannya seperti itu.

Tatapannya berubah pada Kyuhyun. "Kau mengenal Kibum? Kau memanggilnya hyung? Dia kakakmu?" tanyanya beruntun. Jika benar Kyuhyun saudara Kibum. Itu artinya kecurigaan awalnya adalah benar. Dan persetan dengan info dari informan Zhou Mi, pasti salah. Ya, pasti salah. Dia yakin kali ini, 'Eunhyuk' ini adalah 'Kyuhyun'. Bukan Choi Kyuhyun tapi Park Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-nya.

"A," Kyuhyun kesulitan menjelaskan. Karena kejutan ini lidahnya jadi kelu. Kakinya gemetar. Kyuhyun mendadak takut.

"Itu sudah jelas, Kim Donghae-ssi. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Kibum memegangi Kyuhyun lebih kuat.

Donghae menatap keduanya bergantian. Kemudian turun melihat tangan Kibum menggenggam pergelangan Kyuhyun. Ini nyata. Pemuda di depannya adalah Kyuhyun.

Tapi, begitu dekat. Begitu banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Dan pemuda itu masih diam saja?

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun? Apa yang selama ini?" lirih Donghae. Pikiran negatif perlahan merasuk pada dirinya.

"Hae hyung a-aku akan jelaskan,"

"Kau pernah mendengarnya, Donghae." potong Kibum.

Donghae menatapnya sengit. Dia tidak butuh interupsi siapapun. Apalagi Kibum. Ini hanya tentang dia dan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu harus menjelaskan banyak hal. Mencerahkan pikirnya. Tapi Kibum tidak membiarkan hal itu.

Kibum juga turun, menghadapi Donghae. Namun tidak sekalipun dia berniat melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Tatapan lurus nan dingin, sama dengan Donghae yang menatapnya selayaknya pengganggu. "Jadi kalian bertemu? Sudah bertemu?"

Kyuhyun berjengit merasakan remasan Kibum berubah menyakitinya. Saat menoleh dia sudah berhadapan dengan mata menusuk itu. Kibum hyungnya, menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Bum hyung, aku ha-nya," tidak sadar suaranya bergetar.

"Hanya bermain-main, kan?" Kibum menekan. Kyuhyun menunduk. Takut sekaligus bingung. Tubuhnya mengalami tremor kecil, mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua gejolak itu.

Berbeda dengan Donghae. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Mendadak sangat kesal mendengarkan mereka. "Kyuhyun? Kau Kyuhyun? Kau hanya bermain-main? Kau membodohiku dan kau bilang bermain-main?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Semakin tajam Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Dia merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa pemuda di depannya tahu sesuatu? Atau dia memang sengaja? Jadi semua pertemuan bukanlah kebetulan. Dia datang ke konsernya juga bukan kebetulan? Dia bukan fans. Tapi hanya sekedar orang dari masa lalu yang mencoba membodohinya.

Kyuhyun melakukannya!

Ini sangat mengesalkan!

"Sejak kapan itu?" Donghae merengsek maju dengan kaki pincang. "Sejak kapan kau membohongiku?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sendu. "Donghae hyung,"

"Dari awal, ha? Kau tahu itu aku dari pertama?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. "Aku tahu itu kau. Aku datang ke konsermu. Iya, aku tahu itu dirimu bahkan sebelum datang ke konser."

"Teganya kau, KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun terkejut, begitu juga Kibum. Suara Donghae sungguh nyaring. Seorang dokter jaga UGD menghampiri mereka, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan meminta mereka agar tenang.

Donghae meringis sakit, kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri, tidak berbaring, hanya duduk menggantung kaki. Menunduk dalam bisu, nafasnya berat sarat akan emosi. Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk bertanya dan pegangan Kibum tidak seincipun melonggar.

"Donghae hyung," dia memanggil meski dibawah intimidasi Kibum dan perasaan takut. "Hyung, tolong jangan salah paham."

"Hm. Aku memang salah paham." sahut Donghae masih dalam tunduknya. Datar. "Kau membohongiku. Apa itu lucu?"

"Kau bilang tidak salah paham!" bibir Kyuhyun bergetar menahan tangis.

Donghae mengangkat wajah, menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun. Menagbaikan wajah terluka, tertekan dan frustasi Kyuhyun. "Aku ke Korea demi dirimu. Aku datang untuk menemukan adikku! Tapi kau menolakku! Itu sudah jelas. Tapi dari pada mengabaikanku begitu saja, kau justru bermain. Tertawa bersamaku, menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan hal-hal lain, kita tertawa bersama, rasanya aku sudah menemukan adikku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun? Kau bersenang-senang diatas usahaku. Kau membodohi aku, Kyuhyun! Apa kau juga menertawakanku dengan Kibum dibalik kegelisahanku?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng berkali-kali. Dia mulai berontak dari cengkeraman Kibum. Dia harus menjelaskan pada Donghae. Semua yang diucapkan Donghae salah. Itu hanya pemikiran sepihak. Hanya dugaan yang kejam. Kyuhyun tidak begitu. Dia tidak mungkin begitu. Dia juga berusaha. Dia juga berjuang demi keluarganya utuh.

"Kau salah Hae hyung. Tidak seperti itu." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. "Bum hyung kumohon," pintanya.

Tapi Kibum bergeming. Sedari tadi membiarkan dua orang ini. Membiarkan Donghae menduga sesuka hati. Membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini berlangsung. Kejam, tapi Kibum tidak bisa menarik langkah. Biarkan Donghae salah paham. Biarkan Donghae membenci Kyuhyun. Dnegan begitu Donghae akan mundur teratur. Pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

"Donghae sudah mendengar penolakanmu. Itu bukan salahmu."

Kyuhyun bingung sekarang. Penolakan apa? Dia menolak Donghae untuk apa?

"Ash!" ringis Donghae saat menapak buru-buru begitu melihat Zhou Mi masuk. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu hendak menghampiri tapi lagi-lagi dia terpasung di tangan Kibum.

"Hati-hati." Zhou mi menyangga tubuh Donghae.

"Ayo pulang, Zhou." itu sebuah ajakan tapi terdengar seperti permohonan. Apalagi dengan ekspresi sekacau itu, Zhou Mi menoleh pada Kibum kemudian beralih pada pemuda kurus dan pucat dengan raut berantakan. "Eunhyuk?"

Donghae memejamkan mata mendengar Zhou Mi memanggil sebuah nama penuh kebohongan itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Amarah mendadak meluap dalam dirinya. Betapa bodohnya dia! Dia merutuki diri berkali-kali. Sudah jelas. Kedua orang itu pasti sering menertawakannya. Dia gencar mendesak Kibum, selagi Kyuhyun dengan begitu leluasa memainkan perasaannya.

"Zhou Mi, aku tidak betah disini." dengan suara yang lebih dalam Donghae berhasil menggerakkan Zhou Mi.

"Iya. Ayo, aku sudah urus semuanya." Zhou Mi memapah Donghae pergi dengan perasaan bingung dan penasaran. Donghae terlihat buru-buru pergi bahkan menolak untuk menunggu kursi roda.

Henry yang masuk belakangan, berpapasan dengan Zhou Mi dan Donghae. Dia menyapa mereka tapi keduanya diam. Menggerakkan kepalanya masa bodoh, Henry masuk untuk membawa Kibum pulang juga. Dia sudah mengurus semua hal. Bahkan dengan wartawan di luar, bersama Zhou Mi dan orang management. Menjelaskan seperlunya, menenangkan fans dan mengatakan keadaan idola mereka yang hanya cidera ringan.

"Mereka buru-buru sekali. Di luar memang sudah sepi tapi pasti ada satu dua pencari berita yang masih ngotot menunggu."

Kibum mengacuhkan kemunculan Henry. Lebih fokus pada Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia melepas genggamannya lalu mengusap pelan bekas cekalan itu.

Kyuhyun masih mematung. Donghae berlalu di depannya dan dia hanya diam. Jiwanya masih syok dengan yang terjadi. Bermula dari berita yang membuatnya hampir serangan jantung dan berakhir dengan terbongkarnya kebohongannya pada Donghae. Bukan hanya itu, Donghae salah memahami tindakannya. Donghae marah, mungkin juga membencinya sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan kemo?" tanya Kibum mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan. "Kita bisa pulag bersama."

Kyuhyun menatap nanar. Kedua bahunya luruh tanpa semangat. "Kenapa Bum hyung tidak membantuku menjelaskan?"

"Menjelaskan apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau juga menjelaskan sesuatu padaku? Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

Kyuhyun bungkam. Dia lupa ada kenyataan itu. Dia bukan hanya membohongi Donghae tapi juga berkelit dari kibum dan Jungsoo. Mencuri waktu dan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hyungnya yang lain.

"Jawab Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Bukan hanya Donghae yang harus dia hadapi. Di depannya ada Kibum menunggu penjelasan. Dan Kyuhyun sangat ragu Kibum akan memahaminya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kibum menghela nafas gusar. Mulutnya mengatup keras. Sedangkan Henry semakin bingung. Dia mencoba masuk dalam keadaan keduanya namun Kibum lebih dulu mengusirnya keluar. Kibum membutuhkan ruang dan waktu hanya berdua dengan adiknya.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan. Kusiapkan mobilnya." Henry melangkah dengan ragu. Aura Kibum pekat membuatnya cemas tidak pasti. Dia juga melihat Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat layu. Entah kenapa, Henry merasa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mereka membatalkan penjualan." Jaejoong datang melapor. Tiba-tiba saja pemilik tanah menolak menjual tanahnya. Tanah yang akan dibeli akan dijadikan pengganti tanah milik sang paman.

Padahal mereka sudah sepakat. Pembayaran akan dilunasi hari ini tapi Jaejoong diberi tahu mereka menolak menjual tanahnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Mereka sudah setuju."

"Mereka menghubungiku, mengatakan jika tanah mereka tidak dijual pada pencuri." dan Jaejoong buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Mendesah tanpa suara. Kenapa dia harus meniru lelaki tua, pemilik tanah itu.

"Pencuri?" Jungsoo menggeleng tidka habis pikir. Rasanya dia lebih dikenal sebagai pencuri sekarang dibanding Jungsoo penyusaha sukses. Seorang yang merangkak naik dengan usaha keras dan penuh rintangan.

"Entah siapa yang mengatakannya. Kurasa dia dihasut. Dia memaki dan ngotot untuk membatalkan penjualan. Uang muka yang kita berikan akan segera dikembalikan."

Jungsoo mengetuk mejanya. Dia merasa kecewa dan bingung. Banyak sekali hal yang tidak berjalan baik. Warga yang menuntut dihentikannya pembangunan. Investor yang mulai gelisah. Bahkan usahanya untuk mengganti tanah sang paman juga tidak lancar.

"Menurutmu apa Heechul di balik semua ini?" saat tahu Heechul juga di Gwangju, Jaejoong cukup kaget. Apalagi Jungsoo sempat berbicara di pemakaman saat itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu Heechul juga ada disana?

Jungsoo menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Siapa lagi!" Jungsoo yakin Heechul pelakunya. Hanya lelaki itu yang muncul bersama semua masalah ini.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Jungsoo diam. Dia juga berada dalam kemelut. Dia harus memikirkan semua hal bersamaan. Dia lelah tapi masalah terus datang.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

Jaejoong menatap Jungsoo tidak percaya. "Kau tahu dimana dia tinggal?"

Tidak tahu. Tapi Jungsoo hanya perlu menghubungi lelaki itu untuk keluar. Apa sulitnya? Mereka harus bicara. Banyak hal yang harus diluruskan. Dia tidak berniat berdamai, hanya akan meluruskan hal-hal yang ini. Heechul harus berhenti mengusiknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku menemuinya. Beberapa kali keluar bersama. Tapi dia tidak tahu itu aku. Dia menyebutku 'Eunhyuk'."

"Tapi dia tetap menemuimu. Kalian bertukar kontak?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Berikan ponselmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Tidak paham apa yang dikehendaki Kibum. Mereka pulang tanpa menyelesaikan sesi kemo Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak sadar akan hal itu. Dirinya sudah terselubung perasaan dingin.

Kibum merasa terancam begitu tahu Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah sering bertemu. Dia mencoba berbicara pelan dan tidak terlalu menunjukkan amarahnya. Tapi sedikit saja itu tidak bisa mengurangi debaran dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk tenang. Baru saja dia menunjukkan ponselnya, Kibum menyambar ponsel itu begitu cepat.

"Lagi, apa kau menyimpan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Donghae?" tanya Kibum setelah selesai dengan ponsel Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menemukan nama Donghae tapi menemukan nama seperti ikan dan langsung menghapusnya begitu saja. Tapi kemudian dia fikir lelaki itu masih bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun, jadi dia melepas sim card Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gusar. "Hyung, hentikan! Apa bisa kau berbuat begini padaku? Aku bisa bertemu Donghae hyung. Aku bebas melakukannya! Dia hyungku! Apa yang salah dengan aku menemuinya?"

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Kyuhyun. Menekannya. "Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya! Kau dan dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi! Kau harus menerima itu! Kalian orang asing! Sekarang dan seterusnya!"

Kibum pergi ke laptop Kyuhyun, meletakkan ponsel dan memeriksa benda pipih lebar itu. Dia menggeram rendah begitu tahu ada satu folder dengan nama Donghae kemudian menghapusnya tanpa pikir lagi. Membersihkannya juga dari recycle bin.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya di balik punggung Kibum. Namun tubuhnya bergetar menahan semua ledakan itu. Dia tidak terima! Dia marah! Dia kesal! Kecewa! Dan yang lebih sakit saat tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Donghae sudah tidak baik lagi.

"Kumohon jangan libatkan aku, hyungie." isak Kyuhyun sudah tahan lagi. "Jika kalian tidak bisa akur terserah. Tapi jangan seret aku ke dalam sana. Rasanya sangat mengerikan."

Kibum membeku. Rahangnya mengeras. Memejamkan mata, menulikan telinga dari isakan Kyuhyun. Memejamkan mata sebentar, Kibum bangkit. Berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun. Merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya, Kyu. Pahamilah keadaan ini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Tangisnya lebih kuat. "Jelaskan padaku. Apanya yang salah dengan hubungan kalian? Apa yang salah dengan keluarga kita?"

Kibum melepas pelukannya. Menghela nafas dalam. Menatap Kyuhyun di kedua maniknya. "Karena appa kita lemah dan miskin. Segala hal jadi tidak pernah berjalan mulus di keluarga ini."

Mungkin dia harus menjelaskan banyak. Kelemahan Park. Kedengkian Heechul. Dan bagaimana dia harus menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo sampai di rumah itu. Beberapa waktu lalu dia menghubungi Heechul dan seolah lelaki itu menunggunya, menyanggupi dengan mudah pertemuan. Heechul menunggunya, katanya. Di rumah paman mereka.

Heechul disana. Berdiri di halaman memandangi rumah sang paman. Berbalik saat mendengar deru mobil, seperti yang dia duga Jungsoo telah tiba.

Jungsoo meradang. Apalagi melihat senyum puas di bibir Heechul yang seolah mengejeknya. Langkahnya melebar menghampiri Heechul. Tanpa diduga siapapun, bahkan Heechul sendiri, Jungsoo meraih baju depannya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan kuat.

BUAGH!

Heechul terdorong. Berusaha menahan keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh. Hantaman keras itu menyisakan rasa sakit disudut bibirnya. Dia meludah bersamaan dengan warna merah. Heechul mengusap sudut bibirnya. Perih menyengat. Dia meringis.

"Jangan bertindak terlalu jauh, Kim Heechul!" desis Jungsoo menunjuk Heechul.

Heechul berseringai. Berdiri dengan tegak, menantang Jungsoo. "Kau tahu aku, Park Jungsoo. Aku akan bermain sepuasku sampai kau hancur!"

"Sialan, kau!"

TBC

Sunday, February 19, 2017

6:46 AM

Friday, September 8, 2017

3:59 AM

Monday, September 25, 2017

8:06 AM

Entahlah~

Terima kasih

Maaf

Terima kasih.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	20. Chapter 20

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 20_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Kami hidup di rumah sederhana. Kecil, tidak ada barang mewah, semuanya murahan. Appa hanya seorang pegawai pabrik, di industri kecil. Hanya seorang buruh." Kibum mengawali ceritanya. Mengungkap kehidupan mereka dulu.

Kyuhyun duduk di kasur, didepannya Kibum menarik kursi belajarnya untuk digunakan duduk. Keduanya berhadapan. Kyuhyun memberi sikap tidak akan menyela dan hanya akan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingat eomma yang melahirkanku. Yang nyata didepanku adalah Jungsoo hyung dan appa. Kami hidup dengan seadanya. Tapi kami tidak pernah mengeluh. Kami pikir itu hidup yang menyenangkan….

"Lalu, suatu hari appa membawa pulang seorang wanita. Aku 4 tahun saat itu. Tidak banyak juga yang kuingat saat awal. Yang pasti tidak lama setelahnya wanita itu tinggal bersama kami dengan dua putranya.

"Eomma Kim, Heechul dan Donghae. Appa bilang mereka sudah jadi keluarga. Jungsoo hyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Dan hidup kami dimulai sebagai keluarga. Eomma Kim bekerja, dia orang kantoran. Selalu terlihat cantik, rapi dan teratur. Bersama appa yang lusuh rasanya terlihat mustahil. Tapi saat mereka bersama mereka terlihat bahagia. Kami masih hidup sederhana, tapi sedikit meningkat. Makanan kami lebih pantas, pakaian kami lebih bagus dan selalu bersih. Bahkan appa bisa membeli motor.

Kami hidup lebih menyenangkan. Kami bahagia, setidaknya itu yang mereka bisa lihat."

Kibum menerawang. Menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum. "Lalu kabar itu datang bersama kabar buruk. Eomma Kim hamil, appa kena PHK. Tapi kami tetap tersenyum. Ada berkah yang datang, kami masih optimis.

"Eomma Kim masih tetap bekerja, appa dengan giat mencari pekerjaan lain. Ketika appa mendapat pekerjaan baru, itu tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi berguna dari pada berdiam diri. Appa sadar akan tanggung jawab dan berusaha keras.

"Mereka pasangan yang tidak pernah menyerah. Mereka saling mencintai dan bekerja sama demi keluarga. Tapi hubungan baik mereka, tidak menular pada kami. Heechul dan Jungsoo hyung tidak seakur orang tua kami. Ada jarak yang kasat mata tapi tebal, memisahkan kami sebagai saudara."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Keduanya bergelut seperti kesetanan. Seolah menuntaskan segala beban kemarahan yang telah lama menumpuk. Jungsoo memukul, Heechul membalas lebih keras. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tidak ada yang ingin kalah.

Babak belur, berdarah, nyeri juga ngilu. Keduanya sudah berantakan. Kacau dan tidak lagi terlihat keren. Mereka mirip preman, di jalanan sempit pasar bersaing sengit untuk wilayah kekuasaan.

Keributan keduanya tentu tidak seberapa, tapi tetangga dekat itu berlari keluar rumah dan mencoba melerai keduanya. Tapi dia hanya seorang wanita baya. Hanya mampu menjerit dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Dia seorang diri, selagi suami dan anak perempuannya di toko. Dia sedang memasak untuk makan mereka saat keributan berlangsung.

Kemudian muncul lagi lelaki tambun memasuki pekarangan dengan bingung. Dua pria dewasa sedang berkelahi, sedang tidak jauh dari mereka ada wanita yang dia kenal, heboh berteriak-teriak untuk menghentikan perkelahian namun sia-sia. Bahkan suaranya tidak sampai pada keduanya. Wanita itu akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan lelaki itu, lalu menghampirinya.

"Pisahkan mereka, Shindong! Mereka gila! Mereka sudah kerasukan! Bagaimana bisa mereka berkelahi di halaman rumah paman mereka! Astaga! Leluhur mereka pasti menangis melihat ini!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Heechul akan sangat diam saat kami berkumpul. Dan sangat dingin saat appa dan eomma Kim tidak ada. Ada sekat. Kami tidak bisa mendekatinya. Donghae ditarik disisinya. Berapapun sering kami mencoba mengakrabkan diri, itu tidak ada arti baginya. Kami tidak pernah paham apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kemudian kau lahir," Kibum mengulas senyum kembali, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkelip cerah, "penghuni baru. Kecil, mungil dan sangat menggemaskan. Semua orang senang. Donghae mendekat dan akrab. Kami berkumpul bersama dan bersuka cita. Hari itu adalah saat aku melihat Donghae tertawa begitu lebar. Dia selalu ingin yang pertama dan paling depan untuk melihatmu. Hampir tidak pernah menjauh dari sisimu. Penghuni baru, awal yang baru.

"Tapi tidak ada yang sadar. Heechul disana. Berdiri sedikit jauh dan hanya diam. Lagi-lagi, tidak paham apa dia pikirkan dengan tatapannya yang datar."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kalian tidak waras, ha?! Mau saling membunuh! Jadi preman saja! Tusuk-tusukkan sana! Tapi jangan disini! Kalian tidak menghormati paman kalian! Merusuh di tempatnya seperti anjing liar!" Kangin berdiri di antara kedua. Merah padam dan menatap penuh intimidasi pada keduanya.

Usaha Shindong untuk melerai mereka tidak cukup berhasil. Shindong kualahan. Satu ditarik, satunya maju, tak pelak dia mendapat pukulan nyasar juga, entah dari siapa. Shindong frustasi, lalu menyerah. Saat itu datang Kangin dan putrinya. Entah siapa yang berjasa menghubungi mereka, mungkin salah satu penonton yang mendadak ramai entah dari kapan, tapi tidak ada yang membantunya.

Kangin lari tunggang langgang begitu dikabari ada keributan di rumah mendiang Yesung. Saat dia datang sudah ada Shindong yang kesulitan melerai keduanya. Putrinya muncul di belakang langsung menghampiri sang ibu.

Kangin sangat marah. Amarahnya memuncak, dengan kekuatan yang timbul karena emosi itu, dia menarik keduanya. Mendorong masing-masing menjauh. Jungsoo terjengkang, sedang Heechul berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan.

Tuan Choi datang tidak seberapa lama bersama Siwon yang sedang berlibur. Menerobos kerumunan dan berdiri sedikit di belakang Kangin.

Kangin masih marah-marah, memaki keduanya. Sedangkan kedua pelaku, meski sudah dilerai masih berani saling menatap sinis.

Heechul menyeka darah di mulut. Dirinya babak belur. Sakit dimana-mana bahkan tulang keringnya nyeri luar biasa. Tidak jauh beda dengan Jungsoo. Wajahnya bonyok, rusuknya sakit, tubuhnya serasa remuk. Tapi semua luka itu tidak menyurutkan amarah keduanya. Api yang membara di dada keduanya seolah tidak akan padam.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lalu appa sakit. Dia sudah merasa sakit sejak lama, tapi hari itu dia tidak bisa menahan sakitnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Hatinya mengalami kerusakan. Tidak berapa lama, appa berhenti bekerja karena kondisinya semakin menurun. Eomma Kim segera kembali bekerja begitu masa cutinya habis.

"Kau terpaksa di tinggal di rumah dalam penjagaan appa dan kami. Kau masih sangat kecil tapi eomma tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia bekerja sangat keras, lebih banyak lembur demi mengumpulkan uang. Untuk rumah tangga juga obat appa.

"Tapi semua itu sangat sulit setelah berlangsung lama. Kau semakin besar, kebutuhan kami, dan obat appa. Rasanya kami melihat eomma Kim semakin tua. Dan penyakit appa tidak berangsur sembuh.

"Tiba saatnya kondisi appa kritis, dia perlu operasi. Biaya dan **semua** hal-nya berasal dari Heechul."

"Semua?" tanya Kyuhyun menangkap satu kata yang ditekankan Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Kami mengorbankan perasaan Heechul. Karena keadaan appa, eomma Kim tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja meminta dia mengambil cuti panjang, tanpa gaji.

"Dalam kondisi itu, uang jadi masalah. Tabungan habis. Sedangkan kebutuhan membengkak.

"Eomma Kim pasti mengalami masa yang sangat berat. Dia mendatangi Heechul untuk membicarakan semua itu. Jungsoo hyung juga. Mereka bertiga berbicara mengenai solusi.

"Heechul adalah solusinya. Harta peninggalan ayahnya digunakan untuk menutupi semua masalah saat itu. Rumah sakit, obat, operasi, rumah tangga, uang sekolah. Bahkan ketika appa membutuhkan donor hati, hanya Heechul yang bisa membantu. Entah bagaimana, eomma Kim berhasil membujuknya,"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidka terkejut setelah semua itu.

Kibum memejamkan mata. Mengangguk perih. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa karena Heechul-lah appa mereka selamat. Karena mengorbankan Heechul mereka masih memiliki appa mereka sampai beberapa tahun ke depan.

Semua dari Heechul. Seharusnya dia pahlawan, bukan?

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul menolak untuk berbicara. Para orang tua pun tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Niat mereka mendamaikan berbalik diabaikan. Tersisa mereka setelah membubarkan masa yang tidak seberapa. Berdiri di halaman dengan Jungsoo menjadi pusatnya. Tidak ada yang mencoba mendekat, bahkan bersimpati dengan lukanya.

Masih ada geram diantara para orang tua itu. Mereka bilang sudah sukses, sudah dewasa, tapi berfikir dengan kepala dingin saja tidak bisa. Seenaknya adu jotos di rumah yang seharusnya ada kedamaian.

Siwon menarik lengan sang ayah. "Apa dia dibiarkan begitu?" sampai Siwon menaruh hati melihat keadaan Jungsoo. Bonyok dimana-mana, pakaian berantakan dan beberapa robekan.

Tuan Choi menghela nafas. "Kangin, buka pintu rumah Yesung. Dia harus di obati."

Kangin menghela nafas panjang, namun tetap bergerak pergi hendak mengambil kunci rumah Yesung. Melupakan ada Shindong disana, orang yang selama ini juga bertugas membersihkan rumah Yesung. Mereka bergantian untuk merawat rumah teman mereka.

"Aku membawa kuncinya, Kangin." seru Shindong menghentikan langkah Kangin.

Shindong segera membuka pintu rumah, Kangin menghampiri Jungsoo. Menggiring pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sang paman. Jungsoo enggan, hampir saja menolak, tapi Kangin menarik lengannya memaksa.

Semua berpindah ke dalam rumah Yesung, kecuali perempuan. Istri dan putri Kangin kembali ke rumah sendiri, mengambil obat dan air hangat untuk merawat luka Jungsoo.

"Kalian bertengkar seperti itu, memang apa masalahnya?" tuan Choi yang tidak sabar menunggu mengajukan pertanyaan begitu mereka duduk di lantai yang dingin.

Tidak ada yang protes, semua memang menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

Jungsoo meringis merasakan nyeri dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun mencoba tetap memberi penjelasan. Dia juga harus menjernihkan masaahnya.

"Heechul mengacau pada proyekku. Bagaimana rumor itu menyebar dan membuat pekerjaku mengalami kesulitan. Aku berniat berbicara saja, tapi melihat wajahnya aku langsung emosi. Rasanya hanya ingin menghajarnya."

Semua orang disana mengernyit bingung. Mereka sudah dengar proyek Jungsoo mengalami kendala, selain Siwon yang lain sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi menuduh Heechul apa tidak berlebihan? Mereka bersaudara, bukan?

"Kau menuduh saudaramu?" Kangin membuka suara kurang yakin.

Ingin Jungsoo berdecih, tapi sadar jika dihadapan mereka adalah para orang tua, Siwon tidak dihitung. Dia ingin menjelaskan jika bukan keluarga seperti itu yang mereka miliki, tapi pentingnya apa mereka tahu?

"Dia menuntut hak waris Donghae. Tanah yang dibeli perusahaanku, adalah milik paman Yesung. Dia menginginkan tanah itu untuk adiknya."

Kernyitan di dahi mereka semakin tebal. Namun Kangin mulai paham. Dia memang tahu jika adik Yesung menikah beberapa kali, Heechul adalah anak tirinya, dan anak pertamanya tidak berhubungan dengan pernikahan terakhirnya.

Pantas saja Heechul pernah datang menanyakan tentang beberapa surat milik Yesung. Termasuk surat rumah ini. Menghela nafas dalam, Kangin tidak habis pikir. Bukankah mereka sudah sukses? Tapi meributkan harta yang tidak begitu banyak. Rumah, toko, dan tanah. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka raih seharusnya itu tidak sepadan.

Kangin mengedar pandang melihat satu-satu. Beberapa saat lalu ketika mereka diam mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo istrinya datang bersama putrinya. Mengobati Jungsoo. Putri Kangin tidak lama disana, dia harus kembali ke toko yang mereka tinggalkan tanpa ditutup.

"Apa alasan Heechul melakukan itu?" tuan Choi bertanya mendahului Kangin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Semua dari Heechul. Tapi bahkan ucapan terima kasih saja tidak sampai ke hati Heechul. Bukan rasa lega dan bangga, Heechul justru memendam kemarahan.

Dia merasa di korbankan berkali-kali. Dia harus meninggalkan sekolah elitnya untuk menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama dengan Jungsoo. Berada asing diantara mereka yang dilihatnya biasa dan tidak memiliki apapun. Dia yang bermimpi tinggi, justru mendekam di kondisi yang sulit.

Sedikit demi sedikit Heechul menjadi geram. Awalnya yang tidak perduli menjadi tidak terkendali. Heechul di kuasai hati yang mendendam. Dia tidak terima setelah semua sudah terjadi.

"Untuk pertama kali kami melihat Heechul bertengkar dengan eomma Kim. Di depan kami, di depan appa. Dia mempertanyakan kedudukannya di keluarga Park dan di hati eomma Kim. Tapi dia menutup telinga dan hatinya dari penjelasan apapun.

"Heechul hari itu meledak. Dia memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia sangat kasar tapi menangis seolah tersiksa."

Kibum menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming. "Sejak Heechul mengeluarkan amarahnya, tidak ada lagi ketenangan. Entah bagaimana pertengkaran itu berlanjut dengan Jungsoo hyung di sekolah. Heechul yang kasar dan congkak tidak begitu diterima baik di sekolah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya senang saat pulang dari sekolah. Tapi dia akan baik pada Donghae."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuan Choi menghela nafas berat. Rautnya kecewa. Begitu juga yang lain. Yesung adalah orang baik. Melihat keponakan-keponakannya berkelahi di kediamannya sungguh mempihatinkan. Terlebih lagi kemelut yang terjadi di antara saudara-saudara ini.

Setelah di desak, Jungsoo akhirnya menceritakan semuanya.

"Apapun itu, kalian sudah dewasa. Gunakan akal dan kebijakan kalian untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Berkelahi seperti tadi," tuan Choi menggeleng muram. Dia terus-menerus merasa prihatin.

"Saya minta maaf." ujar Jungsoo menunduk dalam. Dia sadar telah kehilangan kontrol beberapa waktu lalu hanya dengan melihat wajah Heechul. Menyulut api dalam dadanya begitu mudah. Pikirannya yang kacau dengan segala masalah membuatnya tidak stabil.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Menautkan jari-jari tangannya, Kyuhyun berfikir keras setelah mendengar cerita Kibum. Kakaknya tidak mencoba memberatkan satu sisi dalam ceritanya tapi jelas sekali Kibum memiliki beban sendiri dalam ketidak mampuannya memahami Heechul.

Dan itu menular kepadanya. Kyuhyun juga jadi tidak paham. Benar warisan Heechul yang digunakan untuk survive kehiduan keluarga Park. Benar Heechul yang mendonorkan hati untuk appanya. Mengorbankan sekolah elitnya dan beralih ke sekolah biasa dengan standart jauh dari point mimpinya.

Orang akan berfikir Heechul adalah korban.

Kyuhyun sendiri akan salah paham jika itu di kalimatkan dengan sederhana. Yang faktanya tidak sesederhana itu. Mereka, keluarganya mengalami banyak pergolakan dalam cobaan yang datang silih berganti. Seolah mereka akan naik peringkat jika berhasil. Tapi peringkat terendah pun tidak mereka capai, melainkan terpecah belah seperti sekarang, lantaran ada hati yang terluka.

Hati milik Heechul.

Hati seseorang yang menganggap dirinya korban. Entah karena ketidak pekaan seseorang, keterpaksaan atau dipaksa. Tapi satupun tidak ada yang benar.

Hanya orang tua yang tahu. Hanya orang tua yang menanggung perasaan malu dan berat menanggung arti 'berhutang' pada anak. Seperti yang diucapkan eomma Kim, dalam kondisi tersudut dan sangat butuh, dia merendah pada Heechul. Meminta kebesaran hati remaja masih hijau itu untuk meminjamkan warisannya. Menahan malu dan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang ibu tiri yang telah berjanji untuk memberi kasih sayang nyata pada Heechul. Dengan meminta dalam ucapan berhutang itu telah membuatnya merasa menyulitkan Heechul. Keterpaksaan pertama.

Tapi kembali dia dihadapkan pada kondisi keluarga dan suaminya, eomma Kim menelan kelu dan menebalkan hati. Kembali dia harus meminta Heechul untuk sebuah jaringan hati. Demi suaminya. Demi keluarga ini tidak kehilangan sosok kepala keluarga. Demi Heechul juga agar tetap hidup di bawah perlindungan seorang ayah. Keterpaksaan kedua.

Dan ketika semua gejolak itu mereda, berfikir bahwa semua masalah telah terlewatkan. Kedua pasangan itu merencanakan banyak hal untuk menata ulang kehidupan ke depannya. Appa Park yang telah sehat bersemangat untuk kembali bekerja, begitu pula eomma Kim. Mereka sangat serius dan bekerja keras. Anak-anak kembali tertawa dan bersuka cita saat bermain.

Namun satu, satu yang luput, dalam ketidak sengajaan, mereka tidak melihat Heechul yang telah berubah.

Heechul yang merasa sendiri, asing dan terluka. Menumpuk kecewa hingga dendam. Dia kembali menarik Donghae disisinya. Hanya adik tanpa pertalian darah itu yang terasa dekat. Heechul butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya.

Dan Kyuhyun masih tidak paham bagaimana keluarga ini terpecah belah.

"Heechul membenci kami. Dan kami menyerah untuk meraihnya. Hanya itu Kyuhyun. Dari awal Heechul tidak berharap jadi bagian keluarga ini. Jangan memaksakan kehendak, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Begini keadaannya. Suka tidak suka ini yang terjadi dan harus diterima. Kau paham?"

Kyuhyun tidak menahan air matanya. Dari sekian kalimat diucapkan Kibum, kalimat itulah yang menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa dia terima keadaan ini? Salah jika membiarkan keadaan buruk ini berlanjut. Hidup dengan dendam dan kemarahan, apa menyenangkannya?

"Jangan menangis."

"Dia tidak bersalah. Heechul hyung tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Dan kami melakukan kesalahan?" balik Kibum. Dia menggeleng sendiri. "Bagiku sendiri, tidak ada yang salah diantara kami. Kami hanya tidak cocok. Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya. Tapi demi balas budi, aku mengesampingkan perasaan itu. Meski itu hanya sesaat, karena pada kenyataannya Heechul memang buruk."

"Dia kasar dan dengan kemauannya sendiri dia menjauh dari kami. Kami juga lelah jika harus mengalah dan mendekatinya. Jika dia tidak mau, maka sudahlah."

Kibum mengusap lengannya yang di gendong. Mulai terasa nyeri. Sudah waktunya dia menelan obat. Tapi dia bertahan disana untuk menegaskan pada Kyuhyun untuk paham.

"Dulu aku tidak bermasalah dengan Donghae. Dia anak ceria dan tidak bisa diam. Tapi karena itu setiap kali dia menjagamu, kau selalu terluka. Kau sering menangis saat bersamanya.

"Saat dia membawamu untuk bermain awalnya baik-baik saja. Namun begitu menghilang dari pengawasan, ada saja yang terjadi. Setelah Jungsoo hyung perhatikan semua itu ulah Heechul. Dia sering menyakitimu. Menjadikan Donghae alatnya, agar bisa menyakitimu dengan leluasa.

"Saat kau menangis atau terluka semua karena jatuh. Tapi bukan seperti itu. Heechul yang melakukannya. Dia melampiaskan amarah itu kepadamu. Sejak aku tahu, aku yakin untuk tidak menyukai Heechul.

"Aku melarang Donghae mendekatimu. Dan membuatmu lebih banyak bersamaku. Agar Heechul tidak berkesempatan lagi menyakitimu."

Kyuhyun tidak ingat dilukai. Dia masih sangat belia untuk mengingat hal itu. Tapi kenangannya bersama Heechul adalah saat-saat dirinya jadi objek kejahilan. Heechul suka menggodanya sampai menangis lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mencoba menenangkannya. Baginya, itu hanya tingkah jahil tanpa niat buruk. Atau itu hanya keyakinan Kyuhyun?

0o0o0o0o0

 _'Aku tahu ini milikmu, Heechulie. Tidak benar aku mengusiknya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa lagi kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Kita harus mempertahankannya. Keluarga ini tidak bisa kehilangannya._

 _Aku meminjamnya. Kelak pasti akan aku kembalikan kepadamu. Pinjamkan warisanmu. Untukku. Untuk keluarga ini.'_

Sekalipun eomma Kim tahu dia tidak pernah memanggil lelaki Park itu 'ayah', wanita itu terus berfikir jika Heechul membutuhkannya. Sosok seorang ayah. Bukan hanya untuk keluarga Park tapi juga dirinya.

Heechul muda tidak sekejam itu menolak permintaan eomma Kim. Warisan miliknya dia serahkan untuk keluarga Park. Untuk menyelamatkan kondisi ekonomi mereka dan menunjang pengobatan pria Park.

Dia yang masih remaja berfikir memang begitu yang harus dia lakukan. Heechul berada disana karena kebaikan eomma Kim. Dia yang tidak memiliki siapapun lagi setelah kematian sang ayah, tidak diterima di kerabat manapun. Sudah seharusnya dia berhutang budi dan membalas kebaikan hati wanita itu.

Setelah perkelahiannya dilerai orang-orang itu Heechul segera pergi. Melajukan mobilnya tanpa tahu akan kembali ke penginapan atau pergi ke klinik mengobati lukanya. Dia merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya, tapi hanya satu yang nyerinya luar biasa. Hatinya. Dari luka yang terbentuk oleh masa lalu.

Orang lain tetaplah orang lain. Asing.

Heechul membanting stir ke kiri, keluar dari jalur dan masuk ke tanah lapang. Mobil berhenti tanpa mematikan mesin, Heechul mencengkeram kuat stir saat emosinya muncul.

 _'Hahaha jadi kau yang dipungut keluarga Park? Sombong sekali!'_

 _'Jungsoo, benar dia saudaramu?'_

Gigi Heechul bergemeletuk. Suara-suara itu keluar dari kepalanya. Mendengung-dengung seperti lebah. Heechul memukul stirnya. Sekali namun kemudian memukulnya dengan beruntun. Heechul menjerit pada akhirnya. Meluapkan segalanya.

"AAAAAAAA!"

 _'Hey sampah! Benar kau akan bersaing dengan Jungsoo? Dia selalu jadi nomor satu. Apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Keluarganya sudah memungutmu dan kau akan bersaing dengannya?'_

"AAAAAA!"

 _'Mianhe, Heechullie. Mianhe. Suamiku membutuhkanmu. Hanya dirimu yang bisa. Berikan donor padanya.'_

Tarikan nafasnya keras. Dadanya naik turun dengan kuat. Menghempaskan diri kebelakang, Heechul terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Omong kosong! Keluarga apa! Aku hanya orang luar! Aku bukan siapa-siapa selain inang untuk kalian, sialan! Aku membenci kalian! Aku benci kalian! Park Jungsoo, aku sangat membencimu!"

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman. Setelah semuanya, perasaan serta pikirannya berkecamuk. Kyuhyun bingung, bimbang dan berada dalam kegelisahan yang sama sekali tidak dia pahami.

Dengan mata terbuka, bahkan sejak semalam, Kyuhyun berbaring dengan memainkan tepian selimut yang dia pakai.

'Apa jika Heechul hyung memaafkan kita, permusuhan ini akan berakhir?'

Kemarin saat pertanyaan itu terlontar darinya Kibum terlihat terkejut. Kakaknya menggeleng gusar.

'Bukan 'kita', Kyu. Kau tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa dia gila karena membencimu juga. Apa salahmu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun.'

'Ya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu. Kita yang bersalah. Heechul hyung harus mendengar penyesalan kita. Jika kita meminta maaf,'

'Kyuhyun kau masih tidak paham!' sanggah Kibum frustasi. 'Heechul tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari kita. Permintaan maaf, penyesalan? Dia tidak mengharap itu! Dia hanya ingin pembayaran atas apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Dia hanya ingin pembalasan.'

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya miring, menekuk kaki dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Dia butuh tidur. Dia sangat lelah dan mulai pusing. Kibum tidak menginap di kamarnya semalam membuat Kyuhyun memiliki ruang dan waktu sendiri untuk berfikir. Tapi itu malah membuatnya tidak tidur.

Bagaimana dengan keinginannya menyatukan saudara-saudaranya? Apa dia harus menyerah? Kibum bilang keadaan inilah yang sudah benar. Mereka bukan keluarga jadi memang tidak perlu bersama.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun keluar kamar setelah beberapa saat berusaha untuk tidur. Karena tidak kunjung terlelap dia memilih keluar. Hari sudah terang, para pelayan sudah datang dan mulai bekerja. Seperti biasa ada Yeun ahjumma di dapur. Kyuhyun datang dan meminta air hangat darinya.

"Tuan muda terlihat tidak sehat." Yeun ahjumma meletakkan segelas air hangat permintaan Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikan wajah sayu dan pucat Kyuhyun, dan yakin jika tuan mudanya memang sakit.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahuti, menggenggam gelasnya dengan kedua tangan, rasa hangat itu menjalar dengan cepat. Nyaman. Lalu di sesapnya perlahan.

Kibum muncul selagi dia menikmati minum. Mengusap ringan kepalanya, seraya duduk dan meminta segelas kopi hitam kepada Yeun ahjumma. Kibum memperhatikannya setelah itu. Berkomentar sama dengan Yeun ahjumma.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur semalam, hyung."

"Seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya."

"Lalu membiarkanku tidak tahu apa-apa sampai entah kapan?"

"Jika kau masih tidak memahami, lalu apa gunanya? Dan lihat, hanya ini yang kau dapat." Kibum menunjuk wajah pucat adiknya. "Kau harus belajar menerima kondisi ini, Kyuhyun."

Mendesah kecil, Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali gelasnya. "Aku akan tidur setelah ini."

"Aku akan mengawasimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Hyung tidak syuting?"

"Karena kejadian kemarin, kami, aku dan dia, mendapat libur beberapa hari."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Meminum air hangatnya hingga tandas lalu beranjak kembali ke kamar. Menolak ajakan Kibum untuk sarapan dulu. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Pikiran dan tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Ada banyak beban yang seharusnya tidak jadi tanggungannya. Tapi mengabaikannya juga tidak mungkin. Ini keluarganya. Mereka saudaranya. Baik dan buruk juga akan berimbas pada dirinya.

Begitu mencapai ranjangnya, Kyuhyun langsung tumbang. Menyembunyikan diri di dalam balutan selimut. Mengabaikan mual yang mendadak muncul. Kepalanya yang berat menekannya untuk diam tidak bergerak.

0o0o0o0o0

Zhou Mi membuka pintu kamar Donghae. Mengintipnya sebentar dan tahu artisnya itu masih di posisi yang sama sejak kemarin. Yakin bahwa Donghae bahkan tidak tidur semalam. Zhou Mi mendesah berat, menutup kembali pintu itu.

Duduk di kursi makan dekat dapur, Zhou Mi meresapi hening di apartemen ini. Ingatannya kembali ke saat kemarin. Donghae yang linglung berlaku berbeda. Dia sangat diam saat memasuki kamarnya. Dengan kaki pincang menolak bantuanya. Hanya sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar, Donghae berteriak sangat keras. Tidak ada barang yang di lempar. Tidak ada kaca yang pecah, tidak ada suara tinju yang menghantam dinding. Zhou Mi hanya mendengar suara teriakan yang keras, berulang dan berlangsung lama.

Menghela nafas dalam, dia beranjak untuk membuat sarapan. Donghae menolak keluar kamar, tidak makan dan melewatkan minum obat. Entah bagaimana Donghae menghadapi rasa sakit pada kakinya tanpa obat.

Zhou Mi sudah menghubungi atasannya. Memberi kabar tentang kecelakaan kemarin. Menghadapi beberapa telepon wartawan luar. Memberi penjelasan singkat dan menekankan Aiden baik-baik saja. Begitu banyak yang harus dia hadapi, termasuk Donghae sendiri.

Amazing fan Aiden adalah Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun adik yang selama ini sangat ingin ditemui Donghae. Dia tidak menyangka hal semacam ini terjadi. Dan Donghae terluka karenanya. Donghae merasa dia dibohongi, dipermainkan serta dikhianati.

Zhou Mi bisa memahami itu. Membandingkan dengan seberapa besar keinginan serta usaha Donghae hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, lalu mendapati kenyataan ini. Donghae pasti merasa sangat kecewa. Zhou Mi bahkan tidak paham kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Menolak Donghae tapi juga mendekati Donghae.

"Makan, Aiden." Zhou Mi masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan Donghae di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Lalu menatap lelaki itu.

Donghae duduk bersandar, menatap kedua tangannya dengan diam. Zhou Mi memilih duduk, menepuk kaki yang tidak cidera. "Kau sudah melampiaskannya semalam, jadi sekarang kau isi perut kosongmu. Minum obatmu lalu istirahat. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sampai makan siang nanti."

Zhou Mi hendak beranjak saat Donghae membuka suara. "Aku sangat marah, Zhou Mi."

"Kau tidak marah. Jika marah sudah tidak ada barang yang utuh di tempat ini."

Donghae mengangkat kepala menatap Zhou Mi bingung. Zhou Mi terkekeh kering. Menunjuk Donghae. "Seharusnya kau tahu tabiatmu sendiri. Saat marah kau akan menghancurkan barang. Saat sedih kau akan sangat diam. Tapi kau berteriak keras semalam, jadi mungkin kau juga kecewa."

Donghae menelan kelu, mengangguk lesu. "Dia Kyuhyun, seharusnya aku memeluknya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sangat menyakitiku. Kenapa? Padahal dia sendiri yang menolak bertemu. Tapi dia muncul dengan nama 'Eunhyuk', membohongiku dan bersenang-senang diatas semua usahaku. Aku seperti ditusuk, Zhou Mi, sakit sekali."

"Kau perlu waktu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya aku ingin pergi saja."

"Sudah menyerah?"

"Dia sendiri yang membuatku menyerah! Apa gunanya aku berusaha?! Rasanya sia-sia. Dia dan Park….. Kurasa Heechul hyung benar. Aku harus melupakan masa laluku. Tidak ada artinya. Itu hanya kenangan. Sebaiknya aku melupakan semuanya. Hidupku memang bukan disini."

Tidak ada yang dikatakan Zhou Mi meski terlihat jelas jika dia terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo berdiam cukup lama di dalam rumah Yesung. Mengabaikan Shindong yang bergerak untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah. Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Toh, itu adalah rumah pamannya.

Untuk kedua kali Jungsoo berada di ruangan yang sama dengan saat dia menyerahkan Kyuhyun dulu. Melihat rumah ini di waktu sekarang rasanya berbeda. Terlihat lebih kecil dari yang dia ingat. Padahal memang segitu ukurannya. Tidak menciut sesenti pun. Dulu dia tidak memperhatikan. Tapi rumah milik Yesung memang tidak besar. Tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit ditinggali berdua apalagi dengan tidak banyak perabotan.

Dia duduk di depan meja yang sama. Meja tua, kecil dan pendek. Permukaannya masih bagus, meski beberapa goresan terlihat nyata. Tapi kaki-kakinya masih kokoh.

Tidak mengenal dekat Yesung, hanya sekedar tahu membuat Jungsoo enggan memasuki rumah ini. Seandainya bukan karena Kyuhyun, mungkin dirinya tidak akan berhubungan dengan Yesung. Saudara lelaki ibu tirinya.

Mengingat eomma Kim, teringat pula kehidupan masa dulu. Wanita itu baik dan tidak pernah sekalipun membedakan mereka. Di mata Jungsoo dia sempurna, sebagai Ibu dan Istri. Tapi kesempurnaan itu dibebani hal yang begitu berat.

Jung Soo berfikir apa benar eomma Kim bahagia hidup bersama keluarganya? Bersanding dengan lelaki miskin dan sakit. Hanya ada beban dan perasaan bersalah pada Heechul. Jungsoo ragu wanita itu bahagia. Menjadi bagian Park pasti berat untuknya.

"Aku selesai membersihkan lantai atas." Shindong turun. Kepalanya ditutupi kain yang diikat, kain pel di kanan dan ember air pel di tangan kanan. Dia berhenti untuk menegur Jungsoo yang sedang melamun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jungsoo hanya menatap sekilas kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, tapi Shindong masih disana. Masih memperhatikan Jungsoo. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jungsoo mengangkat kepala. Menatap penuh pada Shindong. "Ya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia baik." jawab singkat Jungsoo.

Shindong bergerak ragu. Seolah menimbang perkataannya, dia menatap ke arah lain. "Em. Kudengar dia sakit. Apa dia sudah sembuh?"

Jungsoo tersenyum kecut. "Rasanya semua orang tahu dia sakit. Tapi kami mendengarnya belakangan. Kami masih mengusahakan pengobatan untuknya."

"Penyakit Kyuhyun sangat serius. Dulu, tidak ada yang tahu sampai kematian Yesung hyung. Entah dari mana, semua orang mendengar kabar itu, jika saat itu Kyuhyun sedang menjalani perawatan untuk operasi." Shindong meremas kain pel. Suasana hatinya mendadak berubah setiap kali mengingatnya. Wajahnya berubah keruh. "Yesung hyung pasti mengutuk orang yang mencuri uangnya. Orang itu sangat kejam. Dia mencuri pada orang yang terdesak seperti Yesung hyung. Seandainya uang itu masih ada, mungkin saat itu Kyuhyun sudah sembuh."

Jungsoo tidak melepas pandangan dari Shindong. Memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki tambun itu berucap dengan penuh perasaan. Emosi dan gejolak yang lain. Jungsoo merasa Shindong sedang mengumpati diri sendiri.

"Si pencuri itu tidak akan bisa hidup tenang setelah menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Seumur hidupnya akan dihantui rasa bersalah. Ya. Orang itu pasti tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan mengutuk diri sendiri."

"Bagus jika dia merasakan itu. Tapi apa artinya tanpa penyesalan? Orang yang bersalah seharusnya datang dan meminta maaf. Pencuri tetaplah pencuri. Terlepas dari apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dia adalah kriminal. Menurut paman, bagaimana jika aku melaporkan pencurian ini kepada polisi?"

Shindong terkejut, dengan spontan menatap Jung Soo tidak percaya. "Polisi?"

Anggukan Jungsoo mantap. "Tidak tahu pendapat paman Yesung. Tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik. Paman Yesung akan mendapat keadilan atas kerugiannya. Setelah kasusnya ditangani polisi, akan mudah juga memberi pengertian Heechul. Dia harus berhenti mengungkit tanah itu. Jika dia masih menuntutnya aku bisa meminta Kyuhyun mengalihkan semuanya kepada Donghae. Meski ini masalah mereka berdua, tapi Heechul juga ikut campur. Aku sendiri terlibat dalam pembelian tanah. Seharusnya ini mudah saja, jika seandainya Heechul menerima tanah ganti. Tapi bukan Heechul jika dia akan berhenti begitu saja." Jungsoo terkekeh. Menggeleng prihatin pada sikap Heechul.

Shindong meneguk ludah. Matanya mengerjap gelisah. Lalu tanpa kata berlalu pergi untuk meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersihnya di kamar mandi. Saat melewati dapur, dia melihat lemari penyimpanan disana. Shindong berhenti, mematung menatap pintu lemari paling bawah. Sekelebat ingatan berlalu jelas di depan matanya. Shindong ketakutan kemudian berlalu dengan terburu.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun bangun dengan tubuh kaku dan sakit. Kepalanya berat, mata pedih dan sesuatu menyumpal kedua lubang hidungnya. Mengerang tidak nyaman. Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya namun kembali rasa sakit mendera.

Seseorang mendekat, mengusap keningnya menghantarkan kenyamanan. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya kembali. Dan dilihatnya wajah Kibum di sisi kanan. Kyuhyun membuka mulut, tapi sulit. Selain kering tenggorokannya juga sakit.

"Shhh. Istirahat saja lagi. Hyung disini."

Tidak perlu di perintah dua kali Kyuhyun kembali terpejam. Jatuh lagi dalam kegelapan.

Kibum tidak berhenti mengusap adiknya. Beralih pada pipi pucat itu. Menunggu hingga dirasa Kyuhyun lebih tenang lalu menarik tangannya.

Henry masuk dengan pelan dan berhati-hati. Mendekati Kibum dan berbisik di telinganya. Tidak lama Kibum bangkit keluar mengikuti Henry.

Di luar Henry memberikan ponselnya. Jungsoo menelepon. Kibum sedikit menjauh dari ruang ICU. Sedangkan Henry tetap berjaga di depan ruangan.

"Jungsoo hyung,"

'Maaf, aku baru menghubungimu. Bagaimana cideramu? Henry bilang kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku belum tenang sebelum memastikan sendiri.'

"Aku baik. Hanya retak kecil."

'Syukurlah. Kau cuti?'

"Ya."

'Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Kemonya berjalan baik? Aku belum mendapat laporannya dari dokter Yoon.'

Kibum berdiam sebentar. Helaannya berat. "Dia di rumah sakit, hyung."

'Penyakitnya kambuh?'

"Ya. Tapi tidak begitu juga." Kondisi Kyuhyun menurun tidak sepenuhnya karena penyakitnya. "Terjadi sesuatu. Kyuhyun terlalu memikirkannya dan jadi begini. Aku juga bersalah. Aku berbicara banyak hal tapi tidak memikirkan tentang kesehatannya."

'Apa yang terjadi Kibum?'

"Pulanglah dulu ke Seoul, baru kita bicara. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Jungsoo mengusap wajah lelahnya. Sepertinya terjadi hal yang berat sampai adik bungsunya harus dirawat. 'Kibum, disini juga tidak berjalan dengan baik. Aku mendapat beberapa pukulan di wajah. Aku terlihat mengerikan dengan beberapa memar ini.'

Kibum terkekeh. "Kau bertemu Heechul?"

'Jaejoong memberi tahumu?'

"Ya. Dia mencemaskanmu."

'Dia menjagaku dengan baik. Kecuali menghentikanku berkelahi dengan Heechul.'Jung Soo tertawa kecil. Jaejoong bahkan tidka di tempat kejadian saat itu. 'Aku akan pulang sore nanti.'

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa menemui Kyuhyun dengan wajah itu."

'Aku tahu. Aku akan datang saat dia tidur.'

"Dia masih tidur." ujar Kibum lirih. Jungsoo di seberang diam dan jadi tidak sabar kembali ke Seoul.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau bangun sangat siang, Aiden." sapa Hae Jin melihat Donghae keluar dari kamar. Hari memang sudah siang, dan ini untuk pertama kali Donghae keluar dari kamar sejak kejadian hari itu.

Hae Jin datang tanpa tahu apapun. Berfikir jika memang Donghae butuh isirahat lebih. Melihat kakinya masih sedikit pincang juga.

Donghae duduk. Melihat semua makanan yang ditata Hae Jin. "Kau masak sendiri?"

"Beberapa saja yang ringan. Yang berat aku beli."

Donghae mengangguk saja. Usai menata makanan Hae Jin ikut duduk. Menyiapkan piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi untuk Donghae. "Zhou Mi sedang keluar dan akan kembali sore nanti." Hae Jin memberi tahu. Meletakkan piring berisi nasi di depan Donghae dan mengambil sendiri untuk porsinya.

Donghae mengaduk sebentar nasinya. Laparnya perlahan muncul melihat semua makanan ini. Mengikuti Hae Jin yang sudah menyuap, Donghae mengambil lauk lalu makan dengan tenang.

Hae Jin memperhatikan diam-diam. Donghae tidak seberisik biasanya. Tidak bersemangat dan sangat kalem. "Aku ada kabar bagus."

"Apa?" bahkan menanggapinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kami akan menikah."

"HE?!"

Kabar itu berhasil menyita perhatian Donghae. Dia pikir Heechul masih bergelut dengan restu mister Jung. Tapi mendadak ada kabar mereka akan menikah. Atau sebenarnya mereka ingin diam-diam menikah?

"Noona, kau serius?"

Hae Jin mengangguk. Wajahnya cerah. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini jika hanya main-main. Casey ada di Korea. Kami akan melangsungkan pernakahan kami disini. Aku sudah mulai mempersiapkan semua hal."

"Keh! Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!" keluh Donghae protes kemudian terkejut. "Dia di Korea?"

"Hu-um. Di Gwangju. Ada pekerjaan disana katanya. Dia berjanji akan segera ke Seoul dan membantuku dalam persiapan."

Donghae merasa heran. Heechul di Seoul dan dia tidak tahu? Rencana kejutan? Tapi Donghae tidak merasa senang. Sebaliknya dia tidak tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan paman Jung?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Tetu saja dia setuju. Artinya Casey sudah meluluhkan hati pria tua itu." Hae Ji tertawa gembira. Kelegaan luar biasa. Kebahagiaan seorang wanita, itu yang dilihat Donghae, membuatnya ikut senang pada akhirnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo kembali tanpa Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya itu tetap di Gwangju untuk menangani masalah disana. Entah beruntung, prihatin atau kasihan, tuan Choi bersedia membantu menjernihkan masalah. Dengan begitu Jungsoo bisa kembali ke Seoul sedikit lega.

Sesungguhnya dia tidak sendirian. Ada Siwon bersamanya. Awalnya pemuda tampan itu ragu untuk meminta ikut tapi lama-lama malah ngotot begitu melihat gelagat keberatan Jungsoo.

Siwon membawa beberapa baju, sesuatu yang membuat Jungsoo heran. Siwon bahkan tidak meminta ijin untuk menginap. Apa memang pemuda ini sekurang ajar itu, pikirnya.

"Masuklah. Aku sudah suruh ahjumma untuk menyiapkan kamar tidurmu." Jungsoo memberi perintah begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah.

"Anda tahu aku akan menginap?" mata Siwon membulat, membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol.

"Tas sebesar itu, memang apa isinya kalau bukan baju?" balas Jungsoo melirik tas menggembung di pangkuan Siwon.

Siwon meringis seraya menggaruk pipinya. Kemudian membuka sitbeltnya untuk turun. Begitu di luar dia heran mendapati Jungsoo tidak ikut turun. Sebaliknya mobil itu kembali hidup.

"Anda tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Siwon menempel di pintu mobil.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku harus pergi. Dengar, istirahat." Jungsoo mendikte dengan tegas. Sengaja Jungsoo tidak memberi tahu Siwon tentang Kyuhyun yang sedang dirawat. Perjalanan mereka jauh, setidakya Siwon beristirahat dulu sampai nanti Jungsoo menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membawanya bertemu Kyuhyun. Karena memang Kyuhyun tujuan Siwon ikut.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul melihat ponselnya berkedip menampilkan nomor tidak dikenal. Awalnya dia enggan mengangkat dan memilih mengabaikan. Namun kembali ponselnya menyala. Kali ini lebih lama. Heechul memutuskan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo." Sapanya waspada. Siapa tahu itu Jungsoo menggunakan nomor yang tidak terdaftar di listnya untuk menerornya. Heechul sudah berburuk sangka saja.

'Kim Heechul! Kau di Korea dan tidak memberi tahu aku?! Bagus sekali sikapmu, Kim!'

Itu suara Donghae. Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya. Merasa terhibur mendengar suara sang adik. "Kenapa? Apa aku perlu melapor?"

Donghae berdecak. Heechul tertawa. "Kudengar kau kecelakaan di tempat syuting?"

'Kau tahu kabar itu juga rupanya.'

"Tentu saja. Aku mengawasimu, Kim Donghae."

Donghae berdecak lagi, lebih keras. Heechul tertawa singkat.

'Jadi, kau tidak mau membicarakan kabar baik itu?' Donghae memancing.

Senyum Heechul melebar. "Hae Jin sudah mengabarimu? Sudah kuduga. Memang aku menunggu dia yang bicara padamu."

'Astaga. Kau sopan sekali Heechul.'

"Hey, aku ini yang lebih tua, Ikan!"

'Terserah!' balas Donghae malas. Mereka diam beberapa saat. Heechul memainkan penanya. Donghae menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Heechul hyung,'

"Heum?" Heechul melepas pensil. Memberi atensi penuh. Donghae yang memanggil nama Koreanya terlebih dengan embel-embel 'hyung' sangat jarang terjadi. Jika itu Donghae lakukan pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

'Aku bertemu Kyuhyun.'

Tubuh Heechul menegang. "Donghae,"

'Dia membohongiku. Bersama Kibum, mereka membodohiku. Mempermainkan setiap usahaku.' Donghae menarik nafas panjang demi melepas sesaknya. 'Rasanya sangat sakit, hyung. Aku menantikan hari dimana bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi bukan seperti ini. Apa pernah mereka berfikir tentang perasaanku? Apa pernah Kyuhyun mengingatku? Aku kakaknya, saudara berbagi setengah darah dengannya. Sampai dia bisa tega berbuat ini kepadaku.'

Heechul memegang kuat ponselnya mendengar isakan Donghae. Hal yang paling dia benci. Karena Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu karena anak itu. Donghae bersedih. Donghae menangis. Donghae merajuk. Apa-apa selalu Kyuhyun. Sejak Kyuhyun ada dunia Donghae berubah. Seolah hanya ada Kyuhyun di depannya. Membuat Heechul sakit hati.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Donghae. Satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang pantas untuk air matamu. Sekarang kau hanya bisa mendengarkanku. Apa yang kukatakan tidak akan pernah berubah. Kita bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka. Bahkan jika itu adalah Kyuhyun, anak yang lahir dari rahim ibumu, kau dan aku hanya orang asing. Kita disana karena berguna, hanya itu."

'Heechul hyung.' lirih Donghae.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. Kau sudah melihat kenyataannya. Maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya kau dan aku."

Donghae tidak menyahut. Heechul anggap adiknya paham akan ucapannya dan bisa patuh kali ini.

0o0o0o0o0

Jungsoo hampir meringis melihat wajah buruk adiknya. Kibum yang terlihat lelah dan kuyu saja sudah membuatnya mengeluarkan teguran. Sekarang melihat bungsunya dengan wajah lebih buruk, miris hatinya. Pucat, kering dan lebih tirus dari terakhir dia tinggal. Pantas Kibum jadi sekacau itu. Pasti tidak tidur karena merasa bersalah dan cemas.

Menurut apa yang dikatakan Kibum, mengutip penjelasan dokter Yoon, Kyuhyun mengalami stress. Berdampak buruk pada kesehatannya yang memang rentan. Tubuhnya lemah, tekanan darahnya turun drastis, dan kesadaran yang tenggelam. Kyuhyun akan bangun sesekali. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya sadar, dalam waktu yang singkat dan akan kembali tidur dengan mudah.

Kibum juga menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama Jungsoo pergi ke Gwangju. Kibum sulit percaya jika selama ini Kyuhyun sering bertemu Donghae. Tapi jika itu Kyuhyun, rasanya tidak mustahil. Jungsoo sudah tahu hal itu, tidak begitu terkejut, sebaliknya dia mendengarkan serius reaksi Donghae yang dijelaskan Kibum.

Terbentuk kesalah pahaman. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun stress. Ditambah dengan cerita Kibum tentang keburukan keluarga mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sakit, dalam masa pengobatan, seharusnya tidak boleh mendapati beban seperti ini. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Dokter Yoon yang menegur keras pun tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan pelik ini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Namun jadi yang pertama di depan Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyunie." Jungsoo memanggil pelan. Memperhatikan mata Kyuhyun yang belum fokus. Dia menunggu sabar sambil mengusap lembut lengan adiknya. Memberi tahu Kyuhyun jika ada seseorang disana.

Kyuhyun mengerjap lagi dan lagi. Dia bisa merasakan usapan seseorang dan namanya yang dipanggil. Hingga dia mendapatkan fokusnya dan menyadari keberadaan Jungsoo.

"Kau bangun." ujar Jungsoo tenang seraya menekan tombol pemanggil. Dia mendekat, sedikit membungkuk dan melanjutkan usapannya agar perasaan Kyuhyun lebih nyaman.

Diam dan hanya menatap Jungsoo dengan lelah. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berusaha membuka mulutnya. Mengeluh atau mengadu. Dia bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya yang berat dan lehernya yang kaku. Hanya sesekali alisnya bertaut saat perasaan tidak nyaman itu hadir. Jungsoo akan kembali mengelusnya seolah paham rasa sakit dan gelisahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

TBC

Thursday, March 2, 2017

9:02 PM

Friday, October 20, 2017

7:16 AM

Lama?

Siapa yang ingin _mancal_ saya? Semuanya pasti.

Saya tidak punya alasan. Seperti saya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan otak begitu masuk ke ranah sosial. *buah! Bahasaya, jangan anggap serius.

Saya cuma nge- _bleng_. Anggap saja begitu.

Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.

Dan terima kasih kembali untuk yang sudah nanyain kapan update. Di PM. Di review. Terima kasih atas do'a dan perhatiannya yang sempet-sempetnya nanya apa saya baik-baik saja.

Iam fine! But, error.

Sampai jumpa di next chapters.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	21. Chapter 21

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 21_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Bisa-bisanya Siwon tidak curiga dan tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat dan dia mengijinkan rasa lelah menenggelamkannya. Siwon tidur begitu selesai mengisi perut. Dia dilayani dengan baik di rumah Park dan terbuai dengan itu. Sekalipun niatnya hanya berbaring sebentar tapi keblabasan hingga pagi.

Dan apa yang didapati saat pagi? Pelayan paruh baya disana sudah menyiapkan makanan saat dia keluar kamar. Mempersilahkannya untuk sarapan dan bersiap karena sopir keluarga Park sudah menunggu.

Dia berangkat dengan bingung, sempat menolak karena dia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun dulu, tapi apa yang dikatakan sopir itu?

'Saya mengantar anda untuk bertemu tuan muda Kyuhyun.'

Nah! Itu artinya Kyuhyun sejak kemarin tidak ada di rumah. Lebih tega lagi Jungsoo yang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Siwon merasa sedang dikerjai. Dia kesal dan tersinggung, tapi saat sampai di tempat tujuan dia hanya bisa bungkam.

Rumah sakit bukan tempat yang bagus, menurutnya. Bau, kotor dan penuh penyakit. Dia yang selalu merasa sehat, sekalipun sakit tidak akan mengaku demi tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Sayangnya Siwon selalu ketahuan sang ibu dan berakhir diseret untuk berobat. Beruntung dia tidak pernah mengalami sakit yang parah.

Satu orang yang dikenalnya dengan penyakit serius adalah orang yang saat ini ada di ruangan didepannya. Sopir itu langsung pergi setelah mengantarnya. Yeun ahjussi sempat cerita jika Kyuhyun dirawat di ICU dan dipindahkan pagi ini. Yang membuatnya mamaki Jungsoo dalam hati karena sikap terlalunya. Kyuhyun sampai mendapat perawatan di ICU, berarti keadaannya serius, tapi Jungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun.

Siwon mengusap wajah, mengurangi kemarahannya pada Jungsoo. Dia bisa protes nanti. Sekarang yang penting adalah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah datang."

Siwon batal mengetuk pintu dan menoleh. Wajahnya langsung kecut lagi begitu melihat Jungsoo. Rasa kesal yang sempat berhasil ditahan kembali meluap.

Jungsoo menepuk bahu Siwon. Paham dengan perubahan wajah pemuda itu padanya. "Kau kesal?"

"Menurut anda?" balas Siwon ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa menoleransi kekesalanmu. Kyuhyun adikku, terserah aku mengatur kapan kau bertemu dengannya."

Wajah Siwon langsung terkejut luar biasa. Matanya membulat syok. Dalam pikirnya, Jungsoo sangat kejam. Kasihan Kyuhyun punya hyung seperti ini. Jangan-jangan selama di Seoul Kyuhyun dikekang sana sini.

Jungsoo tertawa. Bisa juga dia mengerjai Siwon. "Benahi ekspresimu." kata Jungsoo mengangkat kantong plastik. "Ini makanan, tolong berikan pada Kibum. Aku tidak masuk."

"Wae?" Siwon tidak langsung serta merta mengambil alih kantong tersebut.

Mana mungkin Jungsoo masuk dengan wajah itu. Sekalipun Kyuhyun sangat diam bahkan sejak kemarin sadar sepenuhnya. Jungsoo sadar situasi, memar wajahnya akan menimbulkan beban baru untuk Kyuhyun. Kemarin mungkin Kyuhyun belum menyadari kondisi nya.

"Ambil saja dan minta Kibum makan. Dia tidak mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin."

Siwon mengalah. Mengambil kantong itu dan bersiap masuk. Tapi lagi, Jungsoo menahan lengannya. Wajah pria itu nampak serius bercampur resah.

"Kyuhyun memikirkan banyak hal. Itu yang membuatnya colaps. Mungkin dia sangat kecewa pada kami. Sejak sadar dia tidak membuka mulutnya sekalipun. Tidak berbicara dengan kami. Jadi bisa kau bersabar padanya?"

Siwon mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Senyumya nampak remeh dan mengejek Jungsoo. "Jangan meremehkanku. Hampir lebih dari 10 tahun aku jadi **hyung** nya. Dia tidak akan diam kepadaku."

Siwon masuk meninggalkan Jungsoo yang tercenung. Tertohok dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Tersenyum bodoh, Jungsoo berjalan ke kursi tunggu dan memilih duduk. Benar juga, kenapa dia harus memberi nasehat pada seseorang yang bahkan lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama sang adik dibanding dirinya yang hanya bisa meninggalkan. Dengan kedatangan Siwon, Jungsoo berharap Kyuhyun akan terhibur.

Tidak berapa lama pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun kembali terbuka. Kibum keluar, berjalan gontai menuju kursi tunggu yang sama dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Jungsoo.

"Kenapa keluar?" heran Jungsoo.

Kibum meletakkan makanan yang dibelikan Jungsoo di antara mereka. "Aku diusir."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Pemuda itu." jawab Kibum. "Dia bilang sebaiknya aku makan di luar saja. Lalu Kyuhyun mengangguki. Aku tidak bisa membantah lagi, jadi keluar." Kibum melenturkan punggung serta menyandarkan kepala. Tidak berniat membuka makanan yang sudah dibeli Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil. Kibum kesal dia paham. Tapi lebih setuju jika Kibum keluar. Membiarkan bungsunya berdua saja dengan Siwon. Mungkin dengan begitu keduanya akan lebih nyaman berbicara. "Makanlah."

"Sebentar. Aku belum lapar." Kibum malah memejamkan mata.

0o0o0o0o0

Setelah Kibum pergi, Siwon yang duduk di tempat bekas Kibum. Tersenyum bangga pada Kyuhyun karena berhasil mengusir Kibum.

"Dia pasti sangat mengganggu sejak kemarin." seloroh Siwon bergurau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Siwon menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat.

"Kupikir aku akan melihatmu lebih sehat setelah sekian lama. Tapi apa ini, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku berusaha." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon memegang tangannya. "Jangan menyerah, arra!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum, menepuk pelan tangan Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

"Jungsoo-ssi bilang kau banyak pikiran. Kau juga marah pada mereka. Bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka. Jadi kenapa, heum?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata sayu. "Kau dikirim untuk membujukku?"

"Anni." Siwon menggeleng. "Aku datang sebagai hyungmu. Temanmu. Sahabatmu. Aku siap jadi pendengarmu. Kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendiri."

Ada kilat ketidak percayaan di mata Kyuhyun, namun kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Hahhh aku bertanya-tanya dimana kekonyolan seorang Siwon yang dulu itu? Kenapa hyung jadi begitu dewasa?"

Siwon tergelak pelan. Menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sangat pelan. "Menghadapimu harus dengan sikap ini Kyuhyunie. Tapi aku tetap konyol. Nah, lihat." Siwon memainkan wajahnya. Membuat waja lucu demi Kyuhyun. Matanya dilebarkan. Bibirnya dilipat sedemikian rupa sampai sampai ke pipinya pun jadi terlihat aneh.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa kegelian. Siwon membiarkannya. Bahkan hingga perut Kyuhyun terasa sakit karena lama tertawa, Siwon masih hanya diam melihat.

Hingga saat tawa itu menciptakan air mata dan berubah jadi isakan. Siwon menatapnya prihatin. Kyuhyun berusaha menutup mulutnya. Merasa malu tapi Siwon mengahalau tangannya.

"Kau bisa menangis. Tidak akan ada yang menertawakanmu. Menangislah."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Dia menangis keras dan sesenggukan. Siwon menggenggam tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun meremasnya lebih kuat. Seolah bersandar. Seolah berpegangan. Mencari kekuatan.

Siwon menemaninya disana. Diam tapi memberikan semua yang dibutuhkannya.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum membuka mata saat mendengar suara tangisan. Dia berdiri dan hendak menerobos masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun namun dicegah Jungsoo.

"Hyung,"

Jungsoo menggeleng tegas. Meski tidak rela, perlahan Kibum kembali duduk. Menunduk dalam.

Jungsoo mengambil nafas dari mulutnya. Mendongak menahan sendu selagi tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kuat lengan Kibum.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae menyumpit makanannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Masih dengan perasaan kacau. Dia lebih banyak menghela nafas. Dia memikirkan masalah itu sampai waktu yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk istirahat, habis untuk berfikir.

Apalagi ucapan Heechul mempengaruhinya juga.

Melupakan masa lalu.

Melupakan Kyuhyun.

Karena kecewa, seharusnya keputusan itu menjadi benar. Tapi entah kenapa seolah ada bagian dari dirinya yang menolak. Berat tapi juga ingin. Kecewanya tidak main-main. Sakitnya terasa sekali. Melangkah pergi dan melupakan adalah hal yang terbaik. Tapi sekali lagi, bahkan jika itu masih jadi rencana, Doghae penuh dalam keraguan.

"Makan dengan benar, Aiden."

"Apanya yang belum benar dari cara makanku?" balas Donghae yang sedang sensitif. Dia menghempaskan sumpit dan bangkit pergi. Beralih ke ruang santai. Menyalakan TV dengan saluran yang dipilih acak.

Zhou Mi menghela nafas. Buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dan menyusul Donghae. Membiarkan meja makan dalam keadaan kotor, bukan kebiasaannya. Zhou Mi hanya tidak sabar menghadapi Donghae.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu ini sangat kekanakan."

"Mwo?!" Donghae menatap Zhou Mi tersinggung.

"Masalahmu adalah dengan adikmu! Jangan melampiaskannya pada makanan dan padaku! Lalu kau berfikir kau akan pergi? Menghindari masalah ini? Itu bukan sikap seorang pria."

"Kau menasehatiku?"

Zhou Mi mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Dia mengambil duduk disebelah Donghae. Menepuk kakinya. "Apa kau tidak berfikir untuk mendengarkan adikmu? Mungkin tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Jika benar, dia pasti sudah menjelaskannya. Dia bisa meneleponku. Dia bisa langsung menemuiku. Dia tahu alamat apartemen ini juga." Donghae menghembuskan nafas. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dia berbuat ini kepadaku."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya berbicara sekali lagi."

Donghae menggeleng. Meski ragu dia sudah harus mengambil keputusan. Karena selama itu juga dia sudah harus meneguhkan hati.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Hanya dua hari di Seoul, Jungsoo sudah harus kembali ke Gwangju. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik begitu pula lebam di wajahnya. Jungsoo lega saat pagi itu memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun untuk berpamitan.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun seperti tidak rela.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat."

"Kita pasti merayakan natal bersama, kan?"

"Iya." janji Jungsoo menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. Dia melirik Siwon sebentar dan Kibum yang berada di sofa. Dia berpamitan pada mereka juga.

Kyuhyun merebahkan diri lagi sepeninggal Jungsoo. Siwon memainkan ponssel sedangkan Kibum membaca majalah.

"Won hyung, pinjam ponselnya."

Siwon mengalihkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun. "Kau punya ponsel sendiri, kan?"

Kyuhyun manyun. "Tidak ada yang membawakannya untukku." Kyuhyun mengerling pada Kibum yang sedang tidak melihatnya.

Siwon mengangguk paham. Memberikan ponselnya lalu pamit keluar.

Tinggal berdua. Itu memang tujuan Kyuhyun. Meski dia bermain game di ponsel Siwon, tapi perhatiannya tertuju pada Kibum. Beberapa kali Kibum ketahuan sedang menatapnya. Jika begitu Kibum akan dengan cepat berpaling dan pura-pura membalik majalah.

Kyuhyun merasa Kibum menjauh. Entah kenapa. Bersalah atau menghindari pembicaraan?

Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf. Pikirannya sudah tenang kembali setelah bersandar pada Siwon. Dia sudah membuat Kibum merasa bersalah telah membebaninya. Seharusnya tidak begitu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun harus tahu pangkal masalah keluarganya. Hanya waktunya saja yang salah. Kyuhyun sendiri menyesalkan kondisi tubuhnya. Sama sekali dia tidak marah pada Kibum dan Jungsoo. Hanya kecewa dan merasa buntu.

"Bum hyung," Kyuhyun memanggil tanpa mengalihkan mata pada Kibum.

Tapi Kibum langsung bereaksi. "Ya."

"Kenapa tidak membawakan ponselku?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, menggoyangkan ponsel. "Aku bosan sekali."

"Kondisimu baru saja stabil dan kau bilang sudah bosan? Amazing, Kyuhyun. Lebih baik istirahat daripada bermain ponsel."

"Amazing Kyuhyun." gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan. Tersenyum kecut. Seolah diingatkan kembali pada Donghae. Pada tujuannya. Keinginannya yang sederhana tapi mustahil menurut saudaranya.

Tidak! Itu tidak mustahil! Seperti paman Yesung yang selalu optimis, Kyuhyun juga harus begitu. Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, bukan?

"Hyung, aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Istirahat, Kyuhyun. Jangan banyak berfikir. Kau masih muda jadi bersikaplah seperti remaja lainnya." Kibum menutup majalah, melemparnya ke meja dan bangkit.

Kyuhyun melihatnya yang berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Sayangnya, keluargaku tidak seperti keluarga lain. Ditambah dengan penyakit ini. Hyung pikir sejak kapan aku merasa berbeda?"

Kibum berhenti di depan pintu. Dia berbalik, menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menatap adiknya dalam.

"Kalian tidak ada yang memahami perasaanku. Kau juga Jungsoo hyung mengatakan hal yang sama. Tolong mengalah sedikit padaku, hyung." Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua tangan, memohon melalui matanya. Membuat Kibum tidak tega.

Kibum meraih tangan itu. Menyelimutinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Meremasnya pelan. Nafasnya keluar dengan lelah. "Apa yang kau inginkan, heum? Katakan. Kepada hyungmu, tidak perlu memohon seperti ini. Katakan saja."

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Donghae?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Heechul hyung juga."

Hampir saja Kibum mendengus keras. Namun dia mampu menahan diri. "Kyuhyunie. Hyung tidak melarangmu." senyum Kyuhyun terbit. "Tapi hyung juga tidak akan membantumu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Dia sudah optimis saja. "Aku tahu. Aku harus berjuang."

"Itu tidak mudah, dongsaeng."

"Iya. Iya. Aku paham. Terima kasih, Bum hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan berbalik memeluk Kibum. Kibum tersenyum kaku. Mengusap punggung adiknya. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak rela.

0o0o0o0o0

Heechul ingin sekali membalikkan meja. Dia kepanasan dan duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Apa pula dengan para orang tua ini. Mengundangnya dan memberikannya ceramah yang tidak berarti.

"Jungsoo akan datang. Jadi kalian bisa duduk dan berbicara."

Heechul bangkit! Geram. "Kalian berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk membelanya. Apa urusan kalian?"

Kangin menahan nafas. Tuan Choi mencoba rileks di sisi lain.

Heechul berbalik menuju pintu. Kangin dan tuan Choi buru-buru menyusul untuk menahannya. Namun lebih dulu Jungsoo sampai disana memblok jalan keluar Heechul.

Keduanya kembali berhadapan. Kali ini dengan dua orang penengah dan dibatasi sebuah meja tua peninggalan sang paman. Berbanding dengan Jungsoo yang tenang, Heechul sebaliknya. Ekspresinya yang keras diliputi perasaan ingin segera pergi. Heechul hanya tidak ingin para orang tua ini ikut campur.

"Aku ingin urusan kita selesai, Heechul. Jadi mari bicara saja. Kita selesaikan hari ini."

"Terserah."

"Kau menginginkan tanah paman Yesung, bukan." Jungsoo menggeser map yang dia bawa sebelumnya. Membukanya tepat di depan Heechul. "Aku mempersiapkan ini. Kau juga tidak perlu cemas dengan tanah yang dibeli perusahaanku. Aku mempersiapkan tanah ganti yang sepadan. Kau bisa memiliki sebagian saham dalam proyek ini."

Mata Heechul memicing. "Aku?"

"Donghae. Tentu saja. Bukankah kau menuntut untuk Donghae."

Heechul diam. Sejak kericuhan dan gossip ditangani tuan Choi, pembangunan proyek kembali berjalan. Hanya dalam dua hari dan semua usaha Heechul diredakan dengan mudah oleh tuan Choi yang berkuasa. Dan sekarang dia disudutkan sebagai orang serakah.

"Ini juga surat rumah, surat tanah dan kepemilikan usaha." Kangin juga menumpuk berkas di atas meja. Memang selama ini dia yang menyimpan semua itu.

Heechul menggeram tertahan. Berkas pembagian saham dan surat-surat properti Yesung berada tepat di depannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dibawah meja. Berkas terbuka itu seolah mengejek dan menghinanya. "Kau serius?"

"Aku belum mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kupastikan dia tidak akan keberatan dengan penyerahan ini. Kau, anni, Donghae bisa memiliki semuanya."

Nafas Heechul kembang kempis, wajahnya memerah dnegan cepat. Kemarahannya sampai ke kepala. Dia berfikir kenapa dia harus marah? Puaslah! Kenapa dia merasa sakit hati malah?!

Menyambar map-map itu, Heechul bangkit berdiri. Tanpa kata dia berbalik.

"Heechul!"

Lelaki itu berhenti di pintu. Jungsoo berdiri. "Apa masalah kita selesai?"

Memejamkan mata, Heechul berusaha untuk tidak meledak. Tapi nyatanya dia butuh pelampiasan yang tersalur melalui kepalan yang menyakitkan. Yakinlah, Heechul benar-benar merasa muak. Sangat muak!

"Kau ingin aku tidak mengganggumu lagi. Baik! Kau anggap keinginanku tercapai, jadi anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada!" dengan begitu Heechul melangkah lebar-lebar. Memasuki mobilnya dengan bantingan pintu, menginjak pedal gas sebrutal dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jungsoo terduduk. Menghela nafas berat namun lega. Dengan begini dia harap tidak akan lagi berurusan dengan Heechul. Dia akan memberikan apa yang Heechul inginkan. Harta bahkan kehormatannya untuk menebus hutang keluarganya.

"Kau yakin ini benar, Jungsoo?" Kangin bertanya. Dia merasa seperti ada yang salah disini. Tapi tidak bisa menemukan apa itu.

"Semua sudah selesai, paman. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Jungsoo menunduk sopan pada Kangin juga tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menepuk bahu Jungsoo. Kangin mengangguk mengabaikan perasaannya yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak jauh dari rasa lega.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Tentu saja Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Donghae. Tepatnya sejak dia memegang ponselnya kembali. Kartunya mungkin sudah dilenyapkan Kibum, tapi nomor Donghae dia hafal benar.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Donghae sempat menerima panggilannya namun begitu tahu itu dirinya sambungannya langsung dimatikan tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Dia mengulang dan terus mengulang. Kemudian nomor itu tidak aktif.

Kyuhyun melepas ponsel, meraup selimut dan menggigitinya dengan kesal.

"Donghae hyung kau keras kepala. Dengarkan aku sebentar saja, jebal." keluhnya.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Mencuci tangannya kembali di wastafel dekat pintu. Seraya mengeringkan tangan dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Tunggu ijin dokter."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin ditekuk. Dia yakin sekali dokter Yoon tidak berniat memulangkannya. Sudah berhari-hari dia disini, sudah merasa sehat, sudah merasa bisa berlari tapi dia dilarang pergi jauh dari kamarnya. Keluar selangkah saja sudha ditarik masuk lagi. Disuruh berbaring dan berisitirahat sepanjang hari.

"Aku stress lama-lama disini, hyung." rengek Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatapnya takjub. Kyuhyun merengek. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aigo. Lebih lama saja disini agar aku sering-sering mendengarmu merengek begini."

Kyuhyun menarik bantalnya dan memukulkannya pada Siwon. Siwon tertawa tanpa mengelak. Kyuhyun berhenti sendiri, memangku bantalnya.

"Aku ingin segera keluar dan menemui Donghae hyung. Aku takut dia semakin salah paham padaku dan…" Kyuhyun memainkan sudut bantal. Memilinnya dnegan perasaan takut. "...pergi." lanjutnya lirih. "Jika dia kembali ke New York, akan sulit lagi aku menjangkaunya. Sekarang aku menyesal tidak membuka jati diriku lebih awal. Andai aku tidak sepengecut itu. Andai aku tidak berfikir terlalu rumit. Aku sangat bodoh." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memaki diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun sbenar-benar menyesal karena sewaktu dulu tidak langsung saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi mana dia tahu ternyata Donghae masih mengingatnya. Dan terus berusaha untuk bertemu dengannya?

"Aku mengerti, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum membalasnya. "Tapi coba pikir realistis. Untuk menghadapi Donghae kau harus sehat dulu. Kau tidak ingin tumbang sebelum bisa menjelaskan apapun, bukan. Jadi kau harus lebih bersabar lagi."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sebentar. Kalimat itu! Bibir bawah Kyuhyun maju lalu mencebik. "Kau janjian dengan Ryeowook hyung, ya! Kenapa kalimat kalian sama. Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menarik selimut. Menata bantalnya lagi dan merebah.

"Apa iya?" Siwon terkejut sendiri. Kyuhyun berpaling memunggungi Siwon. "Kapan kau berbicara dengan Ryeowook?"

"Aku meneleponnya karena bosan."

"Curhat juga?"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi! Kalian memang berniat menahanku lebih lama, bukan!"

Siwon tertawa merasa lucu dengan sikap Kyuhyun. "Hey," Siwon mencoba menarik bahu Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menepisnya. Siwon semakin keras tertawa.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Ada pohon natal besar di ruang tengah. Sehari sebelum malam natal Henry membawanya ke rumah. Pesanan Kibum katanya. Tapi seorang fans memberinya cuma-cuma. Kibum mengomel, tapi Henry bilang daripada dibuang lebih baik menghargai pemberian fans. Jadilah mereka menggunakan pohon tersebut alih-alih membeli yang lain.

Siwon yang masih di Seoul, ikut menghias pohon tersebut. Ditemani Kyuhyun dan pelayan lainnya. Namun Kyuhyun lebih banyak duduk dan melihat. Belum lama dia keluar rumah sakit, jadi Siwon melarangnya untuk ikut repot. Baru memasang satu hiasan Siwon sudah menyeretnya untuk duduk. Mewanti-wantinya agar tidak kelelahan.

Tapi duduk saja sangat membosankan. Beruntung ada banyak surat Changmin dan email dari teman sekolahnya yang perlu dia baca. Semua surat dan pesan itu dikirim selama dia berada di rumah sakit.

Semua temannya berlibur. Kembali ke Seoul saat natal nanti. Room chat kelasnya penuh berisi dengan cerita pamer liburan mereka. Jinki bahkan mengiriminya pesan pribadi, berupa foto dan kotak berbungkus kertas kado. Jinki sekeluarga pergi ke kampung halaman orang tuanya, menghabiskan natal mereka disana.

Berbeda lagi dengan Changmin. Suratnya datang banyak hampir sebanding dengan banyaknya email. Tidak habis dibaca sekali, jadi Kyuhyun nyicil membacanya. Sepertinya Changmin sangat cemas karena dirinya tidak segera membalas email dan chatnya.

Untuk beberapa waktu Kyuhyun sibuk membalasi email Changmin. Yang segera di respon cepat oleh pemuda di seberang benua itu. Changmin protes karena kartu Kyuhyun tidak aktif, membuatnya jadi berfikiran buruk. Sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun menelepon balik. Berbicara langsung pada Changmin.

Siwon sesekali memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun larut dalam kegiatan itu bahkan ketika dia menelepon seseorang. Siwon lega karena Kyuhyun terlihat lebih sehat dan kembali ceria. Semua berkat Kibum, bukan. Kibum berhasil diluluhkan, atau sebenarnya mengalah untuk Kyuhyun.

Tapi Siwon juga sedikit cemas memikirkan bagaimana Kyuhyun akan berjuang pada Donghae dan Heechul.

"Won hyung kapan pulang?"

Lamunan Siwon buyar oleh pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia tidak sadar Kyuhyun selesai menelepon. "Wae?"

Kyuhyun berfikir malam natalnya akan seperti apa. Kibum masih sibuk, tidak terlihat akan mengambil cuti, sedangkan Jungsoo masih di Gwangju. Rasanya Jungsoo sudah pergi lama. Apa saat natal juga tiak akan pulang?

"Besok." Siwon menyerahkan hiasan pada Yeun ahjumma untuk diteruskan dan pergi menemani Kyuhyun duduk. "Kibum-ssi akan ada di rumah besok." infonya begitu melihat ekspresi murung Kyuhyun.

"Kata siapa? Dia masih sibuk sampai sekarang."

"Dia sendiri yang bilang. Sore ini Jungsoo-ssi juga sudah ada di rumah. Jadi jangan cemas kau sendirian."

Bagaimana tidak cemas. Pelayan libur mulai besok pagi, termasuk Yeun ajumma dan Yeun ahjussi. Jika Kibum dan Jungsoo juga tidak bisa di rumah maka hanya akan ada dirinya seorang. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan Siwon yang memang harus merayakan natal dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Siwon merapikan mantel hangat dan kupluk Kyuhyun. Menyisip masuk rambut yang terlihat. Rambut yang dicukur habis itu sudah tumbuh lagi meski ada saja yang gugur. Jadi tumbuh tidak rata dan sangat buruk dilihat. Karenanya Kyuhyun akan memakai wig atau penutup kepala di setiap kesempatan. Tapi jika ada kesempatan dia ingin mencukurnya saja.

"Won hyung datang bersama Jungsoo hyung, kan?"

"Heum. Wae?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon yang semula memperhatikan pelayan menghias pohon natal beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu apapun. Tapi aku ingin tahu. Terjadi sesuatu di Gwangju, ya? Wajah Jungsoo hyung babak belur waktu itu."

Padahal Jungsoo berusaha menutupinya. Tapi terlihat juga. Siwon tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Berfikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Bukan masalah serius. Itu hanya tentang proyek yang dikelola Jungsoo-ssi."

Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya?" Kyuhyun sedang malas berfikir.

"Euhmmmm." Siwon tidak tahu apa dia harus cerita atau diam saja. Wanti-wanti dokter yang disampaikan Kibum, agar Kyuhyun tidak banyak berfikir, membuatnya diam. "Aku mana tahu juga, kan. Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung pada Jungsoo-ssi?"

Merengut, Kyuhyun berdecak. Jungsoo saja sudah kembali ke Gwangju. Lagipula sekalipun ada entah akan dijawab atau malah diabaikan.

0o0o0o0o0

Usai syuting Kibum menghampiri produser Mi dan sutradara Ahn yang sedang berkumpul. Menginterupsi mereka, meminta cuti natal.

"Ah, Kibum-ssi kami takut tidak bisa memberi ijin. Kita sudah menunda syuting berhari-hari saat kau dan Donghae-ssi kecelakaan. Sedangkan Film ini harus segera selesai."

Produser Mi mengangguki. "Donghae-ssi akan segera kembali ke New York. Kita mengejar waktu untuk itu juga."

"Tapi ini natal. Aku punya keluarga."

Kedua petinggi team film itu tertawa canggung. "Kami pun. Semua kru juga. Tapi semua bekerja keras untuk film ini dan mengorbankan hal itu."

"Mereka pasti juga ingin libur." Kibum keukeuh.

Sambil minum Donghae melirik apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Dia mendengar samar-samar keinginan libur itu. Donghae tidak tertarik. Jika boleh berpendapat dia ingin tetap bekerja agar bisa segera pergi.

"Aku juga ingin berlibur." celetuk Zhou Mi yang memperhatikan juga.

"Keluargamu tidak disini." sahut Donghae.

"Jangan dingin. Kau sendiri tidak ingin merayakan natal dengan Heechul hyung?"

Benar juga.

"Semua orang ingin menghabiskan natal bersama keluarga. Dan aku akan menghabiskan malam itu dengan kalian juga." Zhou Mi menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Mendekati natal suhu udara semakin dingin saja. Dia berharap salju turun disaat yang tepat.

Donghae memutar botol air mineralnya. Kembali memperhatikan Kibum lagi. Mereka berdebat, Kibum terlihat keras kepala namun tegas dan tenang.

"Baiklah. Kita libur malam natal." akhirnya sutradara Ahn kalah.

"Besok."

"Ok. Besok. Tapi setelah itu, jangan mengeluh dengan jam syuting." sutradara Ahn menegaskan.

"Kau pernah mendengarku mengeluh?" Kibum tersenyum tampan dengan sedikit rasa sombong. Sutradara Ahn kicep. Kibum menunduk sekilas kemudian pergi. Melewati Donghae tanpa meliriknya barang sedikit. Begitu juga Donghae, tidak ada keiginan keduanya untuk menyapa dan berbasa-basi.

Sejak kembali syuting keduanya berbeda. Tidak ada interaksi sama sekali di luar skenario film. Para kru merasa heran. Produser Mi menggigit jari melihat kebekuan mereka yang kembali terbangun. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan ini kepada Hangeng.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Para pelayan libur setelah mendapat uang saku untuk natal kemarin sore, diserahkan sendiri oleh Jungsoo. Yeun ajussi dan ahjumma menyusul libur pagi ini. Begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Siapa yang akan memasak?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah melepas kedua orang kesayangannya. Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang dekat dengan pelayannya. Mengingat mereka lebih sering ditemui dibanding kedua hyungnya.

"Kita masih punya Jungsoo hyung." Kibum merangkul Kyuhyun, mengajaknya masuk.

"Jungsoo hyung bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sudah minta Yeun ahjumma memenuhi kulkas dengan bahan makanan." Jungsoo pergi ke dapur. Memeriksa kulkas, memilih bahan masakan seraya berfikir apa yang akan di masak hari ini. "Sudah lama tidak memasak. Tapi kalian akan tetap memakan ini apapun jadinya nanti."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Asal ada rasanya." dia duduk di kursi konter.

Sedangkan Kibum ikut masuk ke area dapur. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meracuni uri Kyuhyun."

"Heee kau mengejek sekali, Kibum! Ingat di singapur dulu setiap hari kau makan masakanku."

Kibum berlagak ingin muntah. Berbisik pada Kyuhyun. "Masakannya sangat standart. Aku makan hanya karena kasihan."

Kibum sukses kena pukul sendok kayu di kepalanya oleh Jungsoo. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kedua hyungnya bercanda. Bertepuk tangan seolah menonton lawakan receh.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae membiarkan Zhou Mi menghias pohon natal kecil. Dia tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya. Donghae melihat tumpukan tinggi di sudut ruangan. Kotak dengan sampul warna warni menumpuk banyak. Ada yang berpita, besar, kecil. Semuanya hadiah kiriman fans, juga tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Dia hanya malas-malasan di kursi. Menikmati liburan yang rasanya membosankan.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Aiden. Dia sudah meneleponmu, kan. Bukannya bicara malah di matikan."

"Aku tidak siap."

"Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan."

"Aku takut goyah lagi. Menjadi orang bodoh lagi."

Zhou Mi tertawa kering. "Kau memang bodoh." ujarnya ringan.

Donghae mengerang keras. Mematikan TV dan akan beralih ke kamar. "Hey, nona Hae Jin mengundang makan malam."

"Aku tahu."

"Baguslah. Aku bisa makan makanan rumahan malam ini."

Donghae menenggelamkan diri ke dalam kamar. Memejamkan mata meski tidak tidur.

0o0o0o0o0

"Yunho hyung mengundang makan malam." Kyuhyun menunjukkan ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Yunho agar dibaca kedua hyungnya. "Aku harus balas apa?"

"Kita akan datang." kata Jungsoo, meraih gelas minumnya. Yunho dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Berkat itu juga Yunho sudah seperti teman. Jungsoo merasa banyak dibantu Yunho dalam menjaga sang adik.

Kyuhyun membalas undangan Yunho kemudian meletakkan ponselnya. Melanjutkan sarapan mereka, dengan masakan Jungsoo feat Kibum. Kyuhyun merasa senang hari ini. Nafsu makannya menanjak tinggi tiba-tiba. Melahap racikan sederhana yang kurang bumbu menurut orang lain.

Henry datang hari itu mengusung banyak kado dari fans. Kibum tidak terlalu antusias. Sebaliknya Kyuhyun yang heboh dengan hadiah-hadiah itu dan membukanya secara acak.

"Hyung, aku tidak dapat hadiah natal?" tanya Kyuhyun ingat akan diri sendiri, dia berseru pada Jungsoo di dapur.

"Aku tidak biasa memberi kejutan. Jadi katakan saja kado apa yang kau mau." Jungsoo mengupas beberapa buah .

Meninggalkan kado-kado yang berserakan karena ulahnya, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Kibum. "Kalau Bum hyung?" giliran menagih pada Kibum.

Kibum menunjuk ke depan, pada tumpukan kado yang sisanya sudah di buka Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa ambil semuanya."

"Hishh. Changmin saja mengirimiku kado."

"Jangan disamakan. Lagipula kau keterlaluan sekali pada temanmu itu. Dia memberimu hadiah tapi apa yang kau kirim untuknya?"

Kyuhyun merengut. Dia sudah merasa sebelum diingatkan. Tapi bahkan dia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk Changmin.

Jungsoo datang membawa sepiring buah manggis yang tadi dikupasnya. Ditaruh di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kode agar Kyuhyun memakannya.

"Belanja sekarang pun percuma." ujar Jungsoo duduk di single sofa. Tapi Kyuhyun masih murung. "Nanti kita cari kado untuk Changmin. Apa yang biasa kau kirim untuknya?"

"Aku sering mengiriminya makanan. Dia paling suka makanan."

"Jenis apa yang bisa dikirim sejauh dan selama itu?" tanya Jungsoo takjub.

"Kimchi dan beberapa bahan makanan. Paman tidak punya uang banyak. Jadi hanya makanan yang bisa kukirim." Kyuhyun memasukkan satu sisir manggis.

Kibum melirik Jungsoo. Jungsoo nampak serius membicarakan soal Changmin. Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan berkas kesehatan yang dibicarakan dokter Yoon. Mungkin saja Jungsoo mempertimbangkan untuk mengirim Kyuhyun berobat ke Amerika. Pada ayah Changmin yang dengar-dengar menyanggupi untuk membantu pengobatan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0

TBC

Wednesday, March 15, 2017

7:23 PM

Sunday, October 29, 2017

7:56 PM

Up nya akan semakin lelet. Terasa berat juga untuk saya. Semoga yang masih mampu membaca ff ini berkenan untuk bersabar. Seperti saya yang bersabar menunggu ide buat nglengkapi draf ff nya.

Terima kasih

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	22. Chapter 22

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 22_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Acara makan malam Yunho sesederhana undangannya. Makanan yang disediakan adalah hasil olahan tangan Hae Jin sendiri. Hiasan rumah yang tidak berlebih hasil kerja keras Yunho. Bahkan yang datang tidak sampai 7 orang. Benar-benar tidak istimewa.

Yang luar biasa adalah orang-orang yang dipertemukan di meja makan ini.

Hae Jin sendiri tidak lupa dengan Jungsoo. Lelaki yang pernah dibanggakan ayahnya untuk jadi jodohnya. Meski bertemu hanya sekali, tapi Hae Jin yakin itu berkesan buruk pada Jungsoo. Sehingga dalam pertemuan yang kedua ini menjadi kurang nyaman. Walau Yunho mengatakan jika Jungsoo adalah temannya, terlebih lagi adalah kakak Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang ini?"

Alis Yunho terangkat tinggi ketika Hae Jin berkata dengan nada putus asa saat mereka berada di dapur. "Aku bilang akan mengundang temanku juga, kan?"

"Bukan itu." memang Hae Jin sudah diberitahu Yunho akan mengundang temannya di makan malam mereka. Hanya saja Hae Jin tidak tahu jika orang itu adalah Jungsoo. "Oppa ingat lelaki yang dijodohkan denganku? Binisman muda itu."

Yunho meringis. Tentu saja Yunho ingat. Dia yang mengiyakan ketika Ayahnya meneleon memintanya pendapat perjodohan. Padahal Hae Jin merengek padanya meminta tolong. "Apa itu Jungsoo-ssi?" Yunho sudah mempunyai kecurigaan ini sejak lama. Dia hanya ingin memastikan dengan bertanya.

Tapi Hae Jin bisa menangkap nada kelewat biasa itu. "Jangan-jangan oppa sudah tahu itu dia!" Hae Jin tidak percaya kakaknya begitu. Mengundang Jungsoo dengan sengaja. Menyatukan kedua orang itu dalam satu meja. Kekasih dan mantan calon jodohannya. Sangat tidak lucu!

"Oppa sengaja melakukan ini?!"

"Anniya! Tentu saja tidak!" Yunho menyanggah benar-benar. Merangkul adiknya, berbicara dengan pelan. "Dengar, ini kebetulan. Tapi coba kita lihat sisi baiknya. Mungkin saja karena kejadian itu mereka salah memahami satu sama lain. Jadi musuhan. Kan, tidak bagus jika dua orang yang sebelumnya tidak saling kenal menjadi musuh hanya karena niat baik seorang ayah yang ingin menjodohkan putrinya. Mungkin saja dengan malam natal ini jadi kesempatan mereka menjalin hubungan baik. Memperbaiki kesalah pahaman yang sebelumnya."

Perasaan Hae Jin mulai membaik setelah paham yang dimaksud Yunho. Dia menjenguk ke meja makan dimana semua tamunya dan tamu Yunho duduk. Tercipta suasana yang tidak biasa. Hae Jin bisa merasakannya. Senyap, penuh aura berat. Melihat keadaan ganjil itu membuat Hae Jin gelisah lagi. "Tapi melihat mereka rasanya mustahil. Oppa, kau yakin makan malam ini akan berjalan baik?"

Yunho menenangkan Hae Jin. Berjanji jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena merasa mereka sudah terlalu lama pergi ke dapur, Yunho mengajak Hae Jin kembali ke meja makan. Membawa bersama beberapa botol anggur.

0o0o0o0

Dengan canggung dan kaku Hae Jin mengenalkan orang-orang yang diundangnya kepada tamu undangan Yunho. Sedikit kesulitan hingga Yunho mengambil alih. Satu persatu mereka di perkenalkan.

Tidak ada jabatan tangan. Tidak ada kata yang keluar. Yunho dan Hae Jin saling pandang. Benarkah karena insiden dulu itu membuat mereka bermusuhan? Pikir mereka sama.

Yunho berdehem. Sekarang dia mulai cemas. Makan malam yang di rencanakan sebagai fasilitas mempererat hubungan takutnya berfungsi sebaliknya.

"Ehm. Heechul, Jungsoo-ssi, sebenarnya saya pernah mendengar hal ini. Tentang perjodohan adikku." Yunho mencoba meluruskan perkara yang diidentifikasinya sebagai masalah timbulnya rasa dingin ini.

"Itu sesuatu yang juga aku sayangkan. Maksudku, adikku memiliki pilihannya. Itu hanya niat hati orang tua. Kupikir supaya itu tidak jadi masalah di kemudian hari. Dan malam ini kalian kebetulan lagi bertemu, bagaimana jika kita lupakan masalah itu? Jungsoo-ssi aku meminta maaf atas kekecewaanmu. Itu murni kesalahan keluargaku."

Jungsoo menatap Yunho kemudian Hae Jin. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Tenang. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa hal itu. Nona Jung, kau tidak perlu merasa cemas. Secara pribadi aku belum tertarik untuk menikah. Aku datang hari itu demi menghormati teman tuan Jung. Beliau lah yang menyarankan aku untuk datang."

"Sesungguhnya masalah kami sudah selesai." Heechul disisi lain berbicara juga, menatap Jungsoo penuh arti. "Lucu jika kami bermusuhan hanya karena hal itu. Lagipula jika benar kami bersaing untuk hati wanita, sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Iya, kan Hae Jin?"

Hae Jin tidak siap dengan itu. Dia mengangguk spontan menjawabi pertanyaan Heechul. Di detik berikutnya dia menyesal. Meminta maaf pada Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia hanya fokus pada Donghae, yang sama sekali tidak meletakkan pandangan kepada dirinya. Lalu beralih pada lelaki tampan di sebelah Donghae. Hae Jin menyebutnya Casey Kim, dengan nama Korea Kim Heechul. Kakak Kim Donghae. Itu artinya adalah Heechul hyung-nya juga.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut, menahan senyum gembira yang meminta lepas. Ini seperti hadiah natal. Yang terkabul sebelum dia menggantung kaus kakinya. Terwujud sebelum dia berenang di malam penuh harapan.

Tuhan memang yang paling tahu!

Kibum sendiri gusar melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Dia takut adiknya akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Siapapun tidak tahu tentang hubungan Park dan Kim di masa lalu. Kyuhyun boleh saja gembira, tapi tidak disini. Tidak di rumah Yunho.

"Kyuhyunie," Kibum meraih tangan adiknya. Kyuhyun menoleh masih dengan ekspresi itu. Kibum hampir tidak tega untuk menegur. Tapi harus. "Jangan berbuat yang aneh." bisiknya sebisa mungkin terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Mata bulat itu berpendar sebentar. Kemudian meredup. Bibirnya bergerak hendak protes. Tapi remasan Kibum menahannya. "Tidak disini," geleng Kibum memaksa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk berat hati. Malam ini mungkin dia hanya cukup puas menatap mereka dari balik meja.

Di sisi lain, Donghae menangkap pergerakan itu. Sikap mereka samar, membuatnya menduga dan curiga. Bukannya dia buta dengan binar mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan sejak awal dia bisa pastikan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menatapnya dan Heechul. Donghae hanya bisa diam, sebaliknya Heechul begitu tenang dalam menghadapi situasi ini.

Makan malam bergulir setelah awal yang canggung dari si tuan rumah. Zhou Mi makan dengan lahap melupakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang di awal. Rasa lapar mendominasi. Menutup mata pada kelima orang yang sedang bermain peran ini.

Bukan masalahnya! Bukan tanggung jawabnya! Dia hanya perlu bekerja dan kenyang. Toh Donghae tidak mendengarkan nasehat darinya.

0o0o0o0

Donghae membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi rumah Yunho. Makan malam mereka selesai lalu bergulir ke acara santai. Mereka mengobrol dan berkaraoke. Setelah ikut bernyanyi satu dua buah lagu, dia pergi ke belakang. Menghindari Kyuhyun yang rasanya terus menghujamnya dengan pandangan.

Dia cukup lelah berada di situasi ini. Salut pada Heechul yang begitu natural. Mungkin karena Hae Jin. Dia lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan tunangannya sehingga tidak perlu terlibat obrolan dengan Jungsoo dan Yunho.

"Hae hyung, kau di dalam?"

Donghae menoleh cepat. Pintu kamar mandi masih tertutup rapat. Tapi dia begitu gugup dan meneguk ludah.

"Donghae hyung?" mungkin karena dia tidak menjawab Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. "Kau masih marah?"

Marah? Donghae merasa terejek dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Apa perlu itu dipertanyakan? "Pergi. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Kau perlu mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun." Donghae mendekati pintu dan berhenti sangat dekat di depan papan datar itu. "Lupakan apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun. Karena aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Jadi lupakan saja. Kau Park. Aku Kim. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Beberapa lama sampai Donghae sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat dia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau kakakku. Sekalipun kau Kim, aku Park, kau adalah hyungku."

Suaranya bergetar. Apa Kyuhyun menangis? Apa Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh keras kepala? Apa dia berarti untuk Kyuhyun? Donghae ingin membuka pintu itu, melihat sendiri wajah adiknya. Tapi, dia takut. Mungkin saja itu trik. Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu tega mempermainkan dirinya.

Donghae masih sakit hati. Hatinya terluka.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pintu yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Rasanya dia ingin mendobrak pintu tersebut. Menyeret Donghae keluar dan memaku wajahnya lurus-lurus. Dia perlu tahu bagaimana wajah Donghae saat begitu tega mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Apa begitu besar kesalahannya?

Dia hanya berbohong sekali. Dan tidak mendapatkan maaf? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang meninggalkannya sendiri? Donghae bahkan tidak pamit kepadanya saat belasan tahun dulu pergi. Tidak pernah memberi kabar. Tidak pernah mencarinya. Tidak pernah menemuinya.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak protes. Tapi jika protes dia takut semakin sulit mendapatkan maaf. "Maafkan aku hyung. Maaf. Tapi jangan bilang kita tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kau hyungku. Jangan membuangku."

Kibum muncul tepat saat Kyuhyun hendak memutar gerendel pintu. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Kibum.

"Kita pulang. Semakin dingin." Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi. Tanpa menolak Kyuhyun berlalu dari sana.

0o0o0o0

Saat Donghae akhirnya keluar sudah tidak ada keluarga Park. Mereka semua pulang. Dia duduk di sebelah Zhou Mi, mengambil kaleng bir dan meneguknya.

"Kalian berbicara?" Zhou Mi cukup jeli. Dia memperhatikan selama acara. Ketika Donghae pergi ke belakang tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun juga menyusul. Dia pikir mereka pasti berbicara. Tapi gelengan Donghae membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi?" tapi Zhou Mi terus mendesak.

"Aku memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan kami."

Mata Zhou Mi membulat sempurna. "Kau gila, Donghae. Kau akan menyesal."

Donghae mengernyit tidak suka. Zhou Mi bangkit mengambil mikrofon dan mengajak Hae Jin berduet.

Donghae menghela nafas. Menyandarkan punggung, sama sekali tidak menikmati acara ini.

0o0o0o0

Kibum turun setelah membantu Kyuhyun bersiap tidur. Menghampiri Jungsoo yang ada di dapur.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Jungsoo bertanya, menuang kopi yang dia buat ke dalam cangkir lain, memberikan itu kepada Kibum lalu meminum miliknya sendiri.

"Ya. Atau hanya pura-pura." jawab Kibum kecut. Kibum memang keluar begitu Kyuhyun berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Tapi tidak yakin adiknya benar-benar tidur. Malam ini berat. Natal yang berat, menurutnya. Kyuhyun sangat diam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kibum ingin mengajaknya bicara sebentar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberinya peluang dengan segera memejamkan mata.

"Yang terpenting dia meminum obatnya."

Kibum mengangguk. Jika obat dia sudah pastikan.

Mengangkat cangkir, Kibum ikut menikmati kopi hitam tersebut. Menyesapnya beberapa kali lalu kembali ditaruh. "Bagaimana kau akan berbicara pada Kyuhyun tentang harta peninggalan paman Yesung?"

Jungsoo juga memikirkan hal itu. "Aku tidak yakin dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, Kibum. Aku berfikir untuk membicarakan itu saat dia sembuh."

"Kapan?"

Jungsoo menatap lurus pada mata Kibum. Ditanya kapan Kyuhyun sembuh? Jika dia tahu, dia mungkin akan lebih tenang dan santai. Seperti kau melihat seberapa panjang jalan berkerikil, hanya perlu melewatinya dan berakhir diujung itu. Tapi bahkan Jungsoo tidak tahu kerikil seperti apa, sepanjang apa, seberapa lama Kyuhyun masih harus bergelut dalam penyakitnya. Jadi jangan tanyakan kapan itu kepadanya.

Jika semua menurut kehendaknya, Jungsoo ingin detik ini juga Kyuhyun sehat.

"Aku sedang menimbang mengirim Kyuhyun ke Amerika. Berobat pada Profesor Shim."

Punggung Kibum sedikit tertarik. "Jadi benar kau memiliki keinginan itu."

Jungsoo menatap Kibum. "Dokter Yoon mulai menyarankan hal itu setelah melihat tidak ada perkembangan berarti pada sel kanker Kyuhyun dengan pengobatan yang dilakukan disini. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak metode untuk Kyuhyun. Sebelum sel kanker naik sampai pada selaput otak, kita sudah harus mengirim Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sendiri belum tahu tentang kemungkinan ini. Meski dia sendiri yang meminta tolong pada dokter Yoon untuk mengirim berkas kesehatannya ke Amerika, tempat Profesor Shim, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berfikir akan pergi kesana. Sebaliknya sejak saat dokumen itu dikirim, Dokter Yoon sering berdiskusi dengan Profesor Shim mengenai kasus Kyuhyun.

Sampai keputusan ini diambil, Kyuhyun masih belum tahu perihal itu. Jungsoo pun diberitahu belum lama. Mungkin Jungsoo akan segera mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Memintanya untuk pergi. Dia akan mendesak Kyuhyun jika menolak. Karena bagaimanapun Jungsoo berharap besar Kyuhyun sembuh.

"Kau sudah pernah berbicara dengan Profesor Shim, hyung?"

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Hanya sebatas apa yang kudengar dari Dokter Yoon."

"Dokter Yoon bertindak cepat." komentar Kibum.

Malam itu mereka hanya berbicara seputar Kyuhyun dan hal-hal lain tentang kegiatan mereka. Tidak ada yang menyinggung pertemuan dengan Donghae dan Heechul. Masing-masing tahu untuk tidak mengungkitnya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi, kapan syuting mu berakhir?"

"Hanya tinggal beberapa scene. Jika semua lancar pertengahan Januari sudah selesai." jawab Donghae di kursi belakang. Zhou Mi di kursi kemudi tidak banyak bicara.

"Baguslah. Kau bisa segera kembali ke New York segera."

Donghae menarik mantelnya lebih rapata. Mengusap kaca yang berembun karena udara dingin. Jalanan terlihat lebih berwarna dengan berbagai lampu dan toko-toko yang dihias indah saat natal. Terdengar lagu khas di suatu tempat. Orang-orang yang berjalan bergerombol dan bersenang-senang.

Dia teringat tentang janji seseorang yang akan bertemu di malam kedua natal. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi janji itu sudah tidak berarti, bukan? Menghembuskan nafas samar, Donghae menyandarkan punggung.

Heechul akan menginap semalam dan besok sore akan kembali ke Gwangju. Masih ada pekerjaan katanya. Padahal sudah berencana menikah tapi masih sibuk mengurus pekerjaan daripada membantu Hae Jin menyiapkan persiapan.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Salju turun ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata. Entah sejak kapan. Sangat dingin sampai Kyuhyun tidak berani melepas mantel. Dia beringsut turun meninggalkan ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jungsoo masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun menoleh, Jungsoo mendekat. "Kusiapkan air hangat dulu." ujarnya beralih ke kamar mandi. Terdengar suara air mengalir, Kyuhyun menarik kursi belajar dan duduk.

Jungsoo keluar, membuka lemarinya. Memilih pakaian tebal dan cukup hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Sudah begitu Jungsoo masih kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Akan kulakukan sendiri, hyung. Kau bisa pergi."

"Tidak apa hyung bantu. Sekali-kali memandikanmu lagi seperti waktu kecil dulu." sahut Jungsoo masih di dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau tidak bisa membasuh punggungmu, kan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, Jungsoo memaksa sekali jadi dia lebih baik mengalah. Entahlah, dia juga tidak benar-benar ingin menolak. Melihat ke jendela, ada celah pada gorden membuatnya bisa melihat salju yang turun. Terpaku memperhatikan butiran putih itu melayang jatuh, sampai tidak sadar keberadaan Jungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Mengerjap. "Salju."

"Bagus, kan. Salju saat natal. Nah, ayo airnya sudah siap."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Bersama Jungsoo masuk kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mandi, hanya membasuh tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Di hari bersalju seperti ini siapa memangnya yang berani mandi.

Jungsoo mengusap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan telaten.

"Kita akan pergi ke gereja?"

"Iya. Jika kau kuat."

"Aku kuat, hyung. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan."

Jungsoo mengusap wajah Kyuhyun pelan-pelan. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat tangan basah Jungsoo menyapu kedua matanya. Jungsoo memperhatikan Kyuhyun baik-baik.

"Kyuhyunie."

"Heum." sahut Kyuhyun masih memejamkan mata. Kemudian membuka mataya saat Jungsoo tidak kunjung bicara.

"Kau tidur nyenyak?"

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Apa yang ditanyakan kakaknya. "Iya." meski begitu dia tetap menjawab.

"Kau yakin? Ada lingkaran hitam disini." Jungsoo menyentuh bawah mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidur. Tapi rasanya seperti berjalan tidak tentu arah."

"Mimpi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jungsoo mengambil handuk saat Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. Melingkarkan handuk tersebut di badan Kyuhyun guna menyerap sisa air.

"Aku melihat paman Yesung. Rasanya tempat paman sangat nyaman. Aku ingin kesana tapi jalanku tidak pernah sampai. Seakan-akan aku hanya berputar di satu titik. Sangat lelah. Aku sampai malas bangun jika tidak ingat Misa hari ini."

"Mimpi apa itu. Jangan pernah pergi kesana." ujar Jungsoo bangkit berdiri. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berganti baju selagi dia keluar membawa pakaian kotor adiknya.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung kepergian Jungsoo. Dia merasa telah menyinggung perasaan kakaknya. Tapi bagian mana dari perkataannya yang tidak disukai Jungsoo? Dia, kan hanya bercerita soal mimpinya.

Jungsoo melempar pakaian kotor Kyuhyun di tempat laundry. Moodnya buruk setelah mendengar cerita bungsunya. Dia terpekur di tempat itu beberapa lama. Mencoba menyisihkan perasaan gelisah yang muncul, perlahan mencoba kembali meraih ketenangannya.

Mereka pergi ke gereja bersama. Tidak jauh dari rumah, hanya beberapa menit berjalan, tapi mengingat Kyuhyun mereka menggunakan mobil.

Misa hari itu berjalan dengan baik. Lebih meriah dari biasanya, lebih lama dari biasanya dan penuh dengan keceriaan. Anak-anak bernyanyi, pembaptisan, dan khotbah singkat dari seorang Bapa. Kyuhyun mengikuti semua acara dengan tenang. Menikmati natal pertama bersama kedua hyungnya. Hari itu dia berdo'a agar bertemu natal tahun berikutnya dan melewatinya bersama keempat hyungnya.

0o0o0o0

Donghae memeriksa ponsel, mengabaikan pintu mobil yang sudah dia buka. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari nomor yang tidak masuk daftar buku teleponnya.

Sekilas setelah membaca pesan tersebut, ponsel dilesakkan dalam-dalam pada saku celananya. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras. Tapi lipatan di keningnya begitu tebal. Mudah dibaca oleh Zhou Mi yang masuk kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Zhou Mi memasang sit beltnya. Donghae duduk dengan wajah berpaling keluar. Memperhatikan Heechul yang sedang berbincang dengan Hae Jin dan Yunho.

"Cassey tidak pulang bersama kita?" tanyanya.

"Dia pergi dengan nona Hae Jin. Mungkin memilih cincin. Mereka akan menikah pasti banyak yang harus diurus." Zhou Mi memasukkan kunci. Memperhatikan Donghae sekali lagi. "Kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat?"

Donghae memutar wajah, menghadap Zhou Mi. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kemanapun."

Zhou Mi mengangguk paham, mulai menghidupkan mobil, melaju pelan meninggalkan gereja.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak yakin Donghae akan pergi. Meski begitu saat sore tiba, Kyuhyun mulai bersiap dan menyelinap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan kedua hyungnya. Menerobos dingin, menaiki bus pertama yang datang dan berhenti di sebuah halte.

Memperhatikan sekitar. Suasana natal sangat kental. Beberapa anak berjalan dengan jubah merah santa, bernyanyi bersama dan bergurau kemudian. Berjalan melewatinya dengan penuh ceria.

Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hangat. Mengangkat tinggi syal yang dia pakai kemudian membenamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku mantel. Dia berjalan ke bawah lampu. Tempat dulu dia dikejar Donghae dan tertangkap disini.

"Dia pasti datang." rapal Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Menghitung langkahnya bolak balik. Pesannya terkirim. Tapi tidak tahu Donghae membacanya atau tidak. Donghae akan memenuhi undangannya atau malah berkeras memutuskan ikatan persaudaraan.

"Dia akan datang."

Sebuah mantra atau do'a. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti berharap dalam hati. Bahkan ketika waktu yang ditentukannya telah lewat berjam-jam lalu. Ketika dia terus menolak panggilan telepon Kibum dan Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun rasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lama berdiri disana. Dingin dan membeku. Tapi orang yang diharapkan tidak datang.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau bersama Kyuhyun?!" Kibum bertanya begitu teleponnya diangkat.

'Tidak.'

"Jangan berbohong Kim Donghae! Aku tahu dia pergi untuk menemuimu!"

'Kau pikir aku sudi menemuinya setelah apa yang kalian lakukan?' suara Donghae meninggi disana.

Ekspresi Kibum semakin keras. Ada yang salah disini. Dugaannya kuat, Kyuhyun keluar untuk bertemu Donghae. Tapi jika Donghae tidak keluar apa itu artinya Kyuhyun yang nekad?

Jungsoo mengambil alih ponsel Kibum. Menyambung pembicaraan yang sepertinya tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh adiknya. "Donghae, ini Jungsoo. Kyuhyun keluar beberapa jam lalu. Dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Kibum yakin dia keluar menemuimu. Tidak apa jika kalian bertemu, tapi bisa tolong, jangan biarkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama di luar."

'Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya. Itu bukan tanggung jawabku.' Donghae masih ketus.

Jungsoo menyabarkan diri. "Kali ini, aku meminta tolong sebagai orang lain yang tidak memiliki masalah padamu, Donghae. Jika kau bersama Kyuhyun, pastikan agar dia tetap hangat. Dia sedang tidak sehat."

0o0o0o0

"Tidak mungkin dia disana." gumam Donghae setelah memutus telepon.

Dia masih di depan pintu apartemen, baru saja kembali dari makan bersama Heechul, kemudian kakaknya pergi kembali ke Gwangju, sedangkan dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia sama sekali lupa dengan sms yang dia terima pagi ini. Dia berfikir untuk tidak datang, karenanya dia bisa dengan mudah menghapus itu dari jadwal kegiatan.

"Dia tidak senekad itu, kan!" erang Donghae frustasi, langkahnya berbalik menjauhi pintu apartemen. Memencet tombol lift dengan buru-buru.

0o0o0o0

Bruk!

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan kakinya lebih lama lagi. Dia jatuh terduduk. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Donghae hyung, memang ikan! Otakmu kecil dan kau sangat bodoh! Tega sekali~ heks." Kyuhyun meraup salju, memadatkannya dan melemparnya dengan kesal. Menghirup masuk ingus yang hampir keluar seraya mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Dingin." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menoleh, menatap halte yang terlihat lebih nyaman. Berussaha kembali untuk bangkit, dia ingin berpindah ke tempat yang sedikit lebih nyaman itu tapi sia-sia. Baru saja kaki kanannya diluruskan, dia kembali jatuh.

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal dan gusar. Tidak ada siapapun meski beberapa jam lalu masih ada beberapa orang yang berkeliaran dan berteduh di halte. Sekarang semakin larut dan jalanan mulai sepi.

Menarik kupluk, membuka syal lalu melilitkannya di kepala, Kyuhyun mundur, merapat pada tiang lampu. Karena tidak bisa bergerak dia memutuskan bergelung. Menunggu siapapun yang lewat untuk meminta tolong.

Beberapa saat dia berdiam diri, ponselnya kembali menyala. Mungkin Kibum atau Jungsoo lagi. Terserah. Siapapun. Kyuyun memutuskan menerima panggilan itu dan meminta dijemput.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Jemput aku." ujarnya tanpa melihat id pemanggil.

'Kau bodoh, HA?!'

Mendapat semburan dari orang yang tidak dia sangka, Kyuhyun melihat layar ponselnya tidak percaya, Donghae yang menghubunginya. Senyumnya merekah sesaat kemudian berubah keras sebelum kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Fishie babboya! Kau dimana, aku menunggumu dua jam lebih! Aku membeku dan hampir mati! Cepat datang!"

'Siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sana!? Apa kau tidak memiliki otak? Apa salju membuat otakmu beku?!'

Kyuhyun memeluk diri sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, merapatkan kedua kakinya lebih menempel dada. "Salju sangat indah. Dia juga baik. Tapi kau yang sangat jahat. Cepat kemari! Bantu aku berjalan. Dingin sekali." Kyuhyun merengek. Dia sudah tidak tahan berada disana. Tubuhnya tersiksa. Rasanya oksigen pun jadi menipis. Kyuhyun tidak suka dingin sekarang, tapi dia suka salju.

'Ck! Kau sudah melantur!'

0o0o0o0

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya yang masih terhubung panggilan, tapi suara Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi terdengar. "Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilnya tanpa hasil. Tubuhnya menegang melempar ponselnya ke kursi samping tidak perduli. Menginjak gas mobil semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun mungkin hanya merengek. Tapi Donghae menjadi sangat cemas begitu tidak lagi mendengar suara bocah itu. Salju turun sejak pagi. Semakin instens menjelang senja. Tumpukan sudah menggungung dimana-mana. Jalanan menjadi licin, tapi dia harus bergegas.

Membayangkan Kyuhyun dua jam lebih menunggunya di luar dengan salju seperti ini. Halte mungkin bisa melindunginya dari tumpahan salju tapi suhu ini tidak bisa dihindari.

Sampai di halte yang dimaksud, Donghae bergegas keluar. Berlari ke halte tersebut, tapi kosong. Dia tidak melihat seorang pun disana.

Tidak ada Kyuhyun. Apa dia dibohongi lagi? Donghae melihat ke sekeliling, mencari kemungkinan. Dia berlari keluar halte saat menangkap sesuatu dibawah lampu jalan. Semakin dekat, Donghae semakin memperlebar langkah melihat seseorang bersandar.

Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di depan orang yang memejamkan mata itu. Sudah pasti itu Kyuhyun. Meski hanya setengah dari wajahnya yang terlihat, dia mengenali garis wajah Kyuhyun. Donghae mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun. Memastikan kesadarannya.

"Hyung…"

Donghae lega saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka mata. Itu artinya bocah itu masih sadar. "Kau benar-benar bodoh! Ada halte disana! Kenapa justru disini?" Donghae menggerutu, menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di bahu Kyuhyun, kepala dan dibagian lain.

"Hiks."

Donghae berhenti dengan kesibukannya, menatap wajah adiknya mendengar isakan itu. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang berair dengan tangan berbungkus kaos tangan yang sudah beku.

"Kau keras kepala, eoh!"

"Donghae hyung juga. Memutus persaudaraan. Kau sangat kejam, hyungie." air mata Kyuhyun turun kembali. "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Asal mengambil kesimpulan dan menuduhku berbohong."

"Jadi kau tidak berbohong?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap berkali-kali menyingkirkan air mata yang menggantung. "Aku berbohong."

"Nah!" seru Donghae puas.

Saat Donghae hendak bangkit, Kyuhyun menahan lengannya dengan kuat. Takut ditinggalkan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berdiri, tidak bisa jalan, seluruh tubuhku sakit."

Wajah Kyuhyun memang pucat, Donghae jadi tidak tega. Bilang kakinya tidak bisa jalan, siapa juga yang tidak kram kakinya kalau berada di luar selama berjam-jam saat hujan salju. Dengan terpaksa, Donghae memutar tubuhnya. Menyodorkan punggung agar Kyuhyun naik.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Donghae jengkel karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung bergerak.

"Kenapa harus di punggungmu? Kau hanya perlu memapahku."

"Kelamaan." Donghae menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa jengkel yang berlebih. Dia sudah mulai kedinginan, bukan Kyuhyun saja yang perlu segera dihangatkan. "Naik. Atau aku tinggal?"

Kyuhyun memajukan mulut. Meraih bahu Donghae, sedetik kemudian dirinya sudah nangkring di punggung sang kakak. Donghae sama sekali tidak kesulitan saat berdiri.

"Ringan sekali." komentarnya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Donghae. "Aku masih pertumbuhan. Beberapa tahun lagi juga akan berat."

Sampai di mobil Kyuhyun di dudukkan di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi kemudi. "Aku tidak mau pulang." protesnya sesaat Donghae melajukan mobil.

"Kalau tidak pulang, trus mau kemana?"

"Rumah Donghae hyung."

"Tidak!" tolak Donghae.

"Aku perlu menjelaskan semua hal padamu hyung. Kalau tidak sekarang, kau akan menghindariku besok dan besok. Mumpung ketemu, sekalian saja."

"Kuantar kau pulang. Kedua hyungmu sudah meneleponku. Mereka pikir kau bersamaku."

"Hyungku saudaramu juga."

"Bukan."

"Kenapa, sih tidak ada yang mau akur?"

Donghae menoleh, melihat sebentar wajah Kyuhyun yang murung. Menghela nafas halus, "itu mustahil, Kyuhyun."

"Apanya yang mustahil. Yang mustahi itu orang yang sudah sekarat, pasti mati. Apalagi kalau ditambah stress mikirin keluarganya yang gak akur-akur. Cepet mati, tuh."

"Bicara apa, sih."

Kyuhyun melengos memperhatikan jalan. Kemudian sadar jalanan itu jalan menuju komplek rumah Jungsoo. Seketika itu juga dia protes. "Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Tidak perduli! Sekarang tanggung jawabku adalah mengantarmu pulang!"

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Aku sengaja keluar untuk memenuhi janjiku dulu. Kita berjanji akan menghabiskan malam natal kedua bersama. Aku sudah kedinginan, kram dan Hae hyung masih tidak ingin memaafkan aku?!"

Menghela nafas lelah, Donghae menepikan mobilnya. Menatap Kyuhyun tidak paham. Anak itu banyak merengek malam ini. Bukan seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Tidak sadar jika dirinya sendiri pun tidak seperti Donghae yang biasa. Dia bersikap dingin dan irit bicara. Bukan Donghae yang selalu berisik dan hiperaktif yang Kyuhyun kenal.

"Pada akhirnya kau tahu siapa aku. Bukankah kau yang tidak mengenaliku?!" Kyuhyun meremat sit beltnya. Emosinya naik lantara Donghae yang keras kepala dan egois. Apa semua salahnya?

Benar. Donghae yang tidak mengenali Kyuhyun. Dirinya yang begitu saja menganggap Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk. Lalu dirinya juga yang menyangkal jika Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun adiknya. Padahal anak itu pasti mengenalinya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak mencoba meluruskan hal itu! Saat kupanggil kau Eunhyuk, kau menjawabku. Jika aku salah memanggil sudah seharusnya kau meluruskan! Kau memang tidak berniat untuk diketahui. Entah apa tujuanmu, tapi semua hal membuatku sangat kecewa padamu!"

Jika diingatkan memang benar dia bersalah. Keputusan yang dia ambil dengan banyak pertimbangan itu, belum tentu benar bagi orang lain. "Sekarang aku datang. Untuk meluruskan hal itu. Aku Kyuhyun. Park Kyuhyun. Adikmu."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Terlambat, Kyu. Aku sudah terlanjur kau tipu."

"Aku tidak menipumu!" jerit Kyuhyun jengkel. "Aku hanya takut. Aku takut kau berlari pergi setelah tahu aku adalah Park Kyuhyun. Kau yang merubah margamu membuatku merasa kau ingin menjadi orang lain. Bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ada apapun dan siapapun yang bisa membuatmu merindukan Korea, kecuali fansmu. Jadi kenapa jika aku menerima saat kau sebut diriku Eunhyuk, fans mu. Aku juga membiarkan kesalah pahamanmu karena aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku. Kau sudah membuangku. Sama seperti mereka."

Dongahe memicing menatap Kyuhyun. Dia tersinggung disebut membuang Kyuhyun. Tidak tahukah anak itu kalau dia selalu mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya? Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Mereka, Leeteuk bahkan Kibum menolak memberinya info apapun. Heechul pun acuh. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya membuang Kyuhyun. Donghae merasa dirinya yang telah dilupakan.

"Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun! Kau yang menolakku! Kau bahkan menolak untuk bertemu denganku! Kau bilang tidak suka jika aku menemuimu! Aku," Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "selalu berusaha mencari dirimu. Kau pikir kenapa aku sampai di Korea?! Itu karena dirimu! Hanya untuk mendengarkan penolakanmu!"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae dnegan bingung. Donghae penuh emosi saat mengatakan hal itu. Matanya memerah karena marah. Tapi sedikit pun Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Kapan aku menolakmu? Kapan kau tahu aku Kyuhyun dan menghubungiku?" air mata Kyuhyun turun, berfikir Donghae mengada-ada.

"Sekarang kau bahkan lupa dengan yang sudah kau lakukan?" sindir Donghae. "Benar. Kau memang seperti itu. Bahkan ketika kau sudah emmbohongiku, menipuku, dan mempermainkan. Aku yakin sekali kau dan Kibum tertawa kegirangan diatas semua usahaku!"

"Itu lagi! Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung?! Aku sudah katakan aku memang berbohong tentang namaku tapi sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menertawakanmu! Apalagi mendapat telepon darimu dan menolakmu. Aku tidka tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kibum yang menghubungimu! Lalu aku merebut ponselnya dan berbicara dnegamu."

"Kibum hyung? Kau yakin itu aku?"

Donghae hampir mengangguk. Kemudian gerakannya berubah kaku. Otaknya bekerja. Memproses ingatan dan keterikatan Kibum dan telepon itu.

"Sekarang kau sadar itu bukan aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkas.

Donghae memukul stir mobil dnegan kesal. Mengumpat kecil pada Kibum yang tidak ada. Jadi dia ditipu Kibum, begitu? Ah, Donghae menyesali satu hal.

"Itu bukan dirimu."

"Tentu saja, tidak! Kau memang bodoh!" ejek Kyuhyun, mengusap ujung hidungnya. Merasa gatal disana dan mendapati punggung tangannya ternodai darah. "Darah!" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat darah tersebut. Mengusap hidungnya dnegan tangan lai. Semakin banyak yang menempel.

Donghae yang menyadari hal itu bergerak cepat menarik beberapa lembar tissue yang tersedia di mobil, membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan darah yang mengalir banyak.

"Darahnya banyak, Kyuhyun. Ini tidak biasa. Kuantar kau pulang." Donghae melempar tissue yang sudah berubah merah sembarangan. Mengambil beberapa lembar lagi dan ditaruh diujung hidung Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya sendiri. sedangkan dia segera menyalakan mobil dan memnginjak gas.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran dengan lemas. Kepalaya pening. Matanya berkunang. Tapi dia masih sadar. "Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Tidak mau pulang bagaimana?" Donghae sudah cemas. Teringat jika Jungsoo berpesan Kyuhyun sakit. "Kau sakit. Jungsoo sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi kita malah berdebat panjang lebar di mobil."

"Jungsoo hyung bilang aku sakit?" Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dengan lemas.

"Ya. Kau mimisan begitu parah, pasti karena terlalu lama di luar. Kenapa sebodoh itu kalau sedang sakit? Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, mereka akan menyalahkanku!"

"Hyung bilang itu karena aku bodoh, kenapa mereka harus menyalahkanmu? Mereka akan mengomeliku."

"Tidak. Mereka akan menyalahkanku. Sejak dulu jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu aku dan Heechul hyung yang disalahkan." Donghae jadi mengungkit masa lalu yang tidak bisa diingat Kyuhyun. Adiknya masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami hal semacam itu.

Donghae menoleh sebentar untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan adiknya terkulai lemas, tissue yang semula juga sudah raib entah kemana. Donghae semakin cemas. "Kyuhyun." panggilnya.

"Heum." Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran.

"Kau pusing?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, hyung." gumam Kyuhyun, susah payah menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Donghae. "Panggil Yunho hyung. Aku perlu Yunho hyung saja."

"Yunho hyung?"

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae mengganti pakaian basah Kyuhyun dengan yang kering dibantu Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Donghae harus menggendongnya untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Mengejutkan Zhou Mi yang sedang bersantai.

Zhou Mi mengambil air hangat dan kain untuk membersihkan mimisan Kyuhyun. Donghae berusaha menghubungi Yunho. Meski heran Kyuhyun lebih meminta Yunho yang datang, tapi dia menurut saja. Adiknya seperti itu, dia cemas dan tidak bisa berfikir lagi.

Ajaibnya, Yunho seolah siap sedia. Tidak butuh banyak penjelasan, tidak ada banyak pertanyaan, Yunho langsung mengiyakan permintaan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini, Iden? Kalian bertengkar, lalu kau memukulnya?"

"Astaga, Zhou! Kau menuduhku memukulnya? Memukul adikku sendiri?" Donghae melototkan mata.

"Bisa saja. Ingat temperamenmu. Jadi satu dua pukulan sepertinya tidak aneh."

"Kau mengingat kejadian aku memukul asistenku, ha?" pernah ada kejadian seperti itu dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum Zhou Mi jadi managernya. Tapi hal itu sudah diurus secara damai hingga tidak menimbulkan berita besar. "Jangan samakan asisten kurang ajar itu dengan Kyuhyun!" Donghae tidak santai menanggapi Zhou Mi dalam keadaan ini.

Donghae duduk di tepian kasur. Menaik rapat selimut yang menutupi Kyuhyun. Wajah adiknya lebih bersih setelah diurus Zhou Mi, pucatnya pun jadi nampak jelas. "Yunho hyung lama sekali."

Zhou Mi memperhatikan. Kemudian menyimpulkan. "Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Jangan bertanya apapun dulu! Aku sedang kalut, Zhou."

Zhou Mi mengangkat tangan. Menyerah. Menyingkirkan baskom dan kain yang sudah berwarna kemerahan, Zhou Mi lebih memilih pergi keluar menunggu Yunho saja. Lagipula jawaban dari pertanyaannya sudah terlihat jelas. Sedikit Zhou Mi sudah merasa lega.

0o0o0o0o0

Tangan Kibum saling menaut dan meremas. Dia sedang menunggu dengan khawatir. Dia tidak sabar. Donghae tidak memberi kabar. Padahal dia berharap Donghae memberi kabar tentang Kyuhyun.

Ini sudah terlalu lama. Kibum tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia bangkit. Mencari kunci mobil di meja pajangan dekat ruang dapur. Jungsoo melihatnya dan bertanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Kyuhyun."

"Donghae sudah mencarinya."

"Tahu darimana dia mencarinya? Dia bahkan tidak peduli!"

Kibum melanjutkan langkah, Jungsoo mengejar dan menahan lengannya. "Bersabarlah Kibum. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Donghae."

Kibum tidak mengiyakan tapi juga tidak menolak. Kediaman Kibum, diartikan setuju oleh Jungsoo. Jungsoo merogoh ponselnya, mencari nomor Donghae yang sempat disalinnya dari ponsel Kibum.

0o0o0o0

Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel saat merasakan getar itu. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Dia ragu mengangkatnya. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebentar dan mendapati adiknya itu membuka mata. Seketika dia melupakan panggilan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun, kau sadar. Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa masih pusing? Ada yang sakit? Yunho hyung sedang menuju kemari. Tahan sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya. Melihat sekeliling kemudian berakhir menatap Donghae lagi. "Hae hyung, kamar siapa?"

"Kamarku. Kau tidak ingat?"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerinyit, mengingat hal apa yang terjadi sampai dia terbaring disini dengan tubuh lemas tidak bertenaga. Hanya dalam waktu singkat dia mengingatnya. Hampir beku di guyuran salju dan berdebat dengan Donghae di dalam mobil. Akhirnya mimisan parah dan meminta memanggil Yunho saja.

Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Yunho hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah lupa ucapan Donghae tentang Yunho yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Belum datang. Sebentar lagi." Donghae merapikan lagi selimut Kyuhyun. "Mimisanmu sudah berhenti. Jika masih pusing, tidur saja."

Kyuhyun hampir memejamkan mata lagi, sebelum ingat tentang rumah Park. Kedua hyungnya yang lain pasti sedang mencemaskannya. Dia keluar diam-diam dan tidak memberi kabar sampai saat ini. "Hyung, ponselku."

"Ponsel?" Donghae mencari dimana Zhou Mi tadi meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun dan menemukkannya diatas nakas. Meraihnya dan diserahkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku menginap?" tanya Kyuhyun menerima ponselnya.

"Menginap? Kau masih tidak mau pulang?"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Boleh, tidak?"

Donghae mengangguk saja. "Iya." ujarnya seolah pasrah. Terserah mau Kyuhyun, seperti itu gesturenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, baru kemudian membuka ponsel dan menghubungi Kibum. Menata tenaga agar bisa berbicara lebih berenergi pada Kibum.

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo menggeleng pada Kibum. "Donghae tidak mengangkatnya."

"Aish! Dia memang tidak peduli, hyung! Sudah! Aku akan pergi mencari Kyuhyun."

"Tunggu Kibum. Kita bersama saja." Jungsoo mengambil alih kunci di tangan Kibum. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Namun baru saja mengunci pintu rumah dan hampir pergi ke garasi, telepon Kibum berbunyi. Kibum benar-benar tidak sabar begitu melihat Kyuhyun lah yang menghubunginya.

"Kyuhyun, kau dimana?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Sekarang, katakan dimana hyung harus menjemputmu!"

'Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Aku akan menginap jadi hyung tidak perlu menjemputku.'

"Dimana?" nada khawatir Kibum berubah dalam dan datar.

'Di tempat Donghae hyung,'

0o0o0o0

Yunho muncul saat Kyuhyun masih dalam pembicaraan telepon dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya sekilas dan membiarkan Yunho memeriksa tubuhnya sedangkan dia masih melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Kibum.

"Kau bilang tidak akan melarangku bertemu dengan Donghae hyung lagi. Jadi ijinkan aku menginap."

'Kyu, ini masih natal. Kau lebih memilih menginap disana?'

Donghae yang berdiri saat Yunho bekerja, namun masih tetap dalam jarak yang dekat dengan ranjang tidak lepas memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan teleponnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyambar ponsel Kyuhyun dan langsung meneriaki Kibum. Ingat bahwa Kibumlah yang membohonginya masalah penolakan Kyuhyun terdahulu. Tapi mengingat kondisi saat ini, dia lebih ingin menyingkirkan ponsel itu agar Kyuhyun diam diperiksa Yunho.

"Kemarin sudah bersama kalian. Aku juga ingin bersama dengan Donghae hyung. Boleh?"

'Apa tidak sebaiknya kamu pulang?'

"Please."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang Kibum. Kyuhyun berjengit saat Yunho menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya. Lenguhan tidak nyamannya lolos dan didengar Kibum.

'Kenapa itu?'

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya kedinginan." Kyuhyun meringis saat Yunho meliriknya.

'Kalian berada di luar? Jangan terlalu lama di luar, Kyu. Kim bodoh itu, Jungsoo hyung sudah berpesan agar kau tetap hangat, apa dia tidak memperhatikan.' Kibum menggerutu, Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak. Donghae yang samar-samar mendengar berdecak jengah dia dibilang 'bodoh'.

"Jadi aku boleh menginap?"

'Kau masih ingin menginap?'

"Ya!"

Kibum tidak langusng menjawab. Helaan nafasnya mendominasi smapai kalimat menyetujui itu dia ucapkan. 'Minum obatmu dan tetap hangat. Besok aku jemput.'

"Hanya semalam?" Kyuhyun protes.

'Mau dijemput sekarang?'

"Iya, iya." Yunho sudah selesai memeriksa membereskan tas dokternya selagi Kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan.

Donghae akhirnya mendapat kesempatan membuka mulut. Sepanjang itu dia diam secara otomatis, entah kenapa. Seolah tahu bahwa dirinya tidak perlu bersuara heboh dan menyebabkan Kibum tahu Kyuhyun butuh dokter disini. Jadi sekalipun dia sangat penasaran dengan kondisi adiknya dia menahan diri.

"Bagaimana Yunho hyung? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun. Seolah menanyakan apa perlu Donghae mengetahui kondisinya sebenarnya. Kyuhyun paham dan menggeleng samar. Yunho menarik nafas sebelum menoleh pada Donghae. "Tidak. Aku sudah memberinya obat. Biarkan saja dia berbaring dan beristirahat."

Donghae mengangguk ragu. Kurang yakin adiknya baik-baik saja jika mengingat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi yang sejak tadi berada di pintu, melangkah masuk. Berbisik pada Donghae jika ada perlu sebentar. Donghae pergi bersama Zhou Mi setelah meminta Yunho tinggal sebentar.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya berbaring. Sedikit terkejut saat Yunho mengulurkan tangan merapikan wignya. "Ada hubungan apa kalian?" dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Jika aku katakan, hyung tidak akan ember, kan?"

Yunho menarik mundur tangannya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Yunho mengepalkan tangan dan menekannya di kening Kyuhyun main-main. "Harusnya minta dokter Yoon yang datang, bukan aku. Yang kusuntikkan tadi vitamin. Tetap harus minum obatmu dan istirahat yang banyak. Jaga suhu tubuhmu tetap hangat. Kau bawa obatmu?"

Kyuhyun seolah ingat. "Ada di kantongku! Tapi pakaianku sudah diganti. Nanti kutanyakan Donghae hyung."

Yunho kembali di pertanyaan awalnya. Tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae. Dia pikir mereka baru bertemu di acara makan malam di rumahnya. Tapi melihat sekarang Kyuhyun ada di kamar Donghae, membuatnya heran hingga penasaran. Apalagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung dengan akrab.

"Donghae hyung saudaraku."

Yunho tidak percaya. "Saudara jauh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kami lahir dari ibu yang sama."

"Ha?!" sedekat itu pertalian darah mereka tapi seolah asing di acara makan malam kemarin? Memang sulit dipercaya. "Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun."

"Serius, Yunho hyung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dan membuat V-sign. "Kalau tidak percaya tanya Donghae hyung sendiri."

"Tapi kemarin, kalian," Yunho menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Dia hanya sulit percaya saja.

"Keluarga kami sedikit rumit. Tapi aku sedang berusaha mendekati kedua hyungku lagi."

Pasti ada sesuatu di keluarga ini sampai mereka bertingkah seperti orang asing kemarin, pikiran Yunho menerima penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi Yunho jadi pusing, Heechul akan jadi bagian dari keluarganya kemudian hal baru ini mengejutkan juga. Meski begitu dia tidak ingin mengorek lebih jauh.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ikut campur. Kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk keluargamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang.

"Jadi," Yunho menjeda ucapannya, "dia juga tahu penyakitmu?" menurunkan nada suaranya otomatis. Dia punya firasat jika Donghae tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kau tidak ingin memberi tahunya?"

"Belum. Nanti saja pelan-pelan. Kami baru saja berbaikan. Kan, lucu nanti sedih-sedih lagi."

Yunho tidak ingin ikut campur juga dalam hal ini, kecuali dia dibutuhkan. Maka setelah Donghae kembali dia segera berpamitan dan berpesan agar Kyuhyun diperlakukan senyaman mungkin untuk mendapatkan istirahat yang baik. Setelahnya dia tidak menyinggung apapun di depan Kyuhyun, tapi sebaliknya Donghae seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat mengikutinya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Ada apa Donghae?" Yunho berhenti setelah memakai mantelnya. Memberi waktu Donghae untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Yunho-ssi tidak merasa heran kenapa Kyuhyun sampai berada di kamarku?"

"Panggil saja 'hyung'. Jika semua lancar kakakmu akan jadi adik iparku. Nanti juga kita akan jadi keluarga. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu sudah seperti adik sendiri, saudara Kyuhyun saudaraku juga. Panggil 'hyung'."

Donghae mengangguk takjub. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan Yunho, Donghae bersyukur Yunho begitu bijak. "Jadi, Kyuhyun sudah bicara tentang hubunganku dengannya?"

Yunho mengangguk tenang yang membuat Donghae kembali takjub akan sikap Yunho. "Baru saja."

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan banyak padamu, Yunho hyung. Tapi aku dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara se-Ibu." Donghae hanya ingin memperjelasnya sendiri.

Yunho mengangguk. Melihat respon Yunho yang tenang, Donghae pun melanjutkan. "Kami tidak benar-benar keluarga. Ibuku menikah lagi, kedua hyung Kyuhyun adalah anak suami ibuku. Aku dan Heechul hyung tidak akur dengan mereka. Tapi aku menyanyangi Kyuhyun. Dia adikku. Lalu setelah para orang tua yang menyatukan keluarga meninggal, kamipun berpisah. Aku dan Heechul hyung. Jungsoo dan Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun di kirim ke Gwangju untuk tinggal dengan pamanku."

"Kami bertemu saat dia sudah remaja seperti sekarang. Belakang lalu ada masalah antara aku dan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang sudah baikan."

"Bagaimana dengan Heechul?"

Donghae membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa soal Heechul. Yunho menepuk bahunya seolah paham. Dia bisa menebak dari sikap Heechul kemarin. "Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan apa yang kau katakan. Lebih singkat. Tapi aku sudah melihat gambarannya setelah mendengar darimu. Kita mungkin akan jadi keluarga Donghae. Tapi masalah keluarga kalian, aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Aku juga tidak akan berbicara dengan Hae Jin masalah ini. Biarlah Heechul membukanya sendiri."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Bersyukur jika Yunho begitu paham keadaan mereka. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, Yunho kembali berpamitan.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ini yang kau cari?" Zhou Mi masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Membawa botol obat yang namanya asing dibaca Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun menerima botol obatnya senang.

"Terima kasih Zhou Mi hyung."

Zhou Mi tidak langsung pergi. Dia duduk di tepi kasur, menatap Kyuhyun penuh minat. "Obat apa itu?"

"Obat yang harus rutin kuminum."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengatakannya. "Jadi, kalian sudah akur?"

Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi dengan mata bulatnya. "Akur?"

"Aku sudah tahu kau siapa. Aku cukup tahu tentang Kyuhyun adik Kim Donghae. Kalian sudah baikan, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Zhou Mi hyung sangat dekat dengan hyungku, ya?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak melihat Heechul hyung." Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Casey ke Gwangju. Sore tadi pergi." Kyuhyun nampak kecewa. "Kau masih sakit. Lekas istirahat." Zhou Mi bangkit pergi setelah berkata begitu.

Kyuhyun bangun. Mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan menelannya tanpa air. Kemudian menyimpan botol obatnya di bawah bantal lalu kembali berbaring. Dia terlelap dengan cepat.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kyuhyun bangun terlalu pagi. Donghae masih lelap di sampingnya. Keluar dari selimut, berjalan ke window samping. Menyibak tirai untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Salju sudah berhenti meninggalkan bekas tumpukan dimana-mana. Kyuhyun bisa melihat jalanan dan atap gedung yang bertumpuk salju.

Pergi ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun melepas wig. Mendesah kecewa setiap kali melihat ada saja rontokan rambutnya di dalam wig tersebut. Dia selalu tidak senang melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Kepala yang mengerikan dengan rambut jarang yang jelek.

"Kapan kau memiliki rambut sebagus dulu?" gumam Kyuhyun pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menaruh wig di atas lemari gantung dan membasuh wajahnya. Ah, dia ingat ada kemo hari ini.

Karena tidak menemukan sikat gigi dengan bulu halus, Kyuhyun terpaksa menyikat dengan jari dan berkumur dengan obat kumur milik Donghae. Mengenakan kembali wig nya dan keluar.

Donghae baru menggeliat bangun. Meraba sisinya yang kosong.

"Kyuhyun." panggilnya membuka mata. Mencari di sekitar kamar dan mlihat adiknya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jam berapa? Tidakkah terlalu pagi?"

Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang. Duduk di bawah selimut. "Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Donghae beringsut bangun. Menyandar malas-malasan. "Masih pusing?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia merasa sehat dalam artian kuat berjalan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Donghae. Mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk lebih tegak. "Kau masih pucat. Yakin sudah sehat? Ada yang ingin kau makan?"

"Kibum hyung akan menjemputku." kata Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Wajah Donghae masam. "Kau tidak betah, ya disini?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini. Kibum hyung akan mengantarku."

"Aku juga bisa mengantarmu."

"Hyung mau mengantarku?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Jam berapa pergi? Katakan pada Kibum aku yang akan mengantarmu." Donghae segera bangkit. Meninggalkan ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun meringis. Dia tidak berencana membiarkan Donghae mengetahui penyakitnya secepat ini. Tapi setelah dipikir tidak ada untungnya juga mengulur waktu.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum mengusap wajahnya yang kucel. Tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Tidur menjelang pagi, hanya beberapa menit dan kembali melek. Pada akhirnya dia keluar kamar pagi buta. Membuat kopi dan duduk lama di kursi pentry.

Dia tidak bisa tenang memikirkan Kyuhyun yang menginap di tempat Donghae. Menunggu pagi agar segera menjemputnya.

Jungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti biasa, pergi ke dapur untuk secangkir kopi. Mendapati Kibum yang terlihat berantakan.

"Wajahmu seperti orang tidak tidur saja, Kibum."

Kibum mengangguk lesu membenarkan. Jungsoo yang sedang memasukkan kopi ke mesin pembuat berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Kibum. "Yang benar saja!" melanjutkan kegiatannya, menggeleng akan sikap Kibum.

"Jangan berlebihan. Ada Donghae disana. Dia pasti bisa menjaga Kyuhyun."

Kibum bukannya tidak percaya pada Donghae. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah dewasa. Heechul tidak mungkin mudah memperalat Donghae lagi seperti waktu kecil dulu. Kibum hanya tidak tenang jika tidak melihat Kyuhyun langsung.

"Jam berapa jadwal kemo-nya?" tanya Jungsoo. Kopinya sudah jadi, dibawa ke depan Kibum. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sedikit kasihan melihat wajah kuyu adiknya. "Jam 10 an. Sekarang masih setengah 8. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur sebentar." Jungsoo menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan.

Kibum menelungkupkan kepala di lipatan tangan. Memejamkan mata. "Hyung, sepertinya kau jadi lunak pada mereka."

Jungsoo juga menyadari perubahan ini. "Aku hanya berusaha menghindari pertengkaran, Kibum. Aku akan lebih fokus pada Kyuhyun. Keadaan yang tenang juga baik untuk psikis Kyuhyun. Lagi pula Heechul sudah berjanji untuk tidak berulah lagi. Apa yang dia inginkan sudah terpenuhi. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi dia berbuat onar."

Kibum mengangkat kepala, menatap Jungsoo. "Kau percaya pada Heechul?"

"Entahlah." Jungsoo juga tidak yakin, tapi apa salahnya mencoba percaya. Keadaan ini sudah cukup bagus untuk mereka. Selagi tidak ada masalah, maka tidak akan ada pertikaian.

0o0o0o0o0

Kibum tidak menjawab panggilannya, entah apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu. Padahal dia menghubungi untuk memberi tahu agar Kibum tidak datang ke apartemen Donghae. Donghae sudah menyanggupi akan mengantarnya.

"Memangnya kemana tujuanmu, Kyunie?" Donghae bertanya.

"Rumah sakit." jawab Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan.

"Kau masih merasa tidak enak badan?" Donghae otomatis cemas.

Kyuhyun berpaling dari ponselnya, tersenyum lebar pada Donghae yang sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari. "Aku perlu bertemu dokter disana. Pemeriksaan." jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae melanjutkan memilih pakaiannya untuk dikenakan Kyuhyun. "Iya, sih kau perlu diperiksa. Masa kau seringan itu. Aku seperti menggendong kapas semalam." Donghae menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Kyuhyun. Simple, santai dan tetap hangat dipakai.

Kyuhyun menerima pakaian itu. "Kan, sudah dibilang aku masih masa pertumbuhan."

"Makan yang banyak, jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Kulihat kau makan sedikit dan pemilih."

"Kapan hyung melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kemarin malam. Di rumah Yunho hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aih…. jadi hyung memperhatikanku? Kupikir hyung sangat marah dan tidak sudi melihatku. Rupanya diam-diam hyung memperhatikan aku, ya?" dan menggoda Donghae.

Donghae mengibaskan tangan. Mengelak dari godaan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana, sudah mengabari Kibum?" beralih ke topik lain.

"Kibum hyung tidak menjawab teleponnya. Tapi kutinggalkan pesan, kok." jawab Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

TBC

Wednesday, March 15, 2017

6:34 PM

Wednesday, November 22, 2017

8:14 AM

Siapa yang merasa kesel sama saya? Angkat tangan, gih. Saya akan mendengar protesan tapi tidak bisa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Hanya bisa meminta maaf.

Chapter ini, diatas, diketik setelah banyak pertimbangan dan memutar otak. Memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan draf yang sudah ada.

Bukan berarti draf itu gak guna sama sekali. Sebaliknya, saya kembali memilah-milah bagian draf untuk bisa saya gunakan di chapters berikutnya atau bahkan untuk ff lainnya.

Chapter ini termasuk chapter yang gak memuaskan untukku. Saya gak suka. Tapi termasuk dalam alur. Jadi meski tidak suka, tetep ditulis dan berat hati di up. Tetep, semoga kalian puas. Editingnya nanggung, jadi kalau ada yang aneh atau gimana-gimana tolong saya diberi tahu, mungkin bisa saya perbaiki.

Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Do'a kalian agar saya tetap sehat sepertinya tidak dikabulkan. Atau memang saya yang sudah tua, sudah waktunya suka sakit-sakit badannya.

Suju comeback! Selamat untuk mereka. Selamat untuk ELF. Selama ga up saya menikmati hari untuk mendengar lagu mereka. Terhibur tapi makin galau.

Terima kasih dan mohon maaf sekali.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	23. Chapter 23

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 23_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Kondisimu sedang tidak bagus, Kyuhyun. Jadi kemo tidak bisa dilakukan hari ini. Kudengar dari Dokter Jung kau sempat collaps semalam?"

"Bukan. Hanya mimisan," sanggah Kyuhyun.

Dokter Yoon tersenyum tanpa arti melihat Kyuhyun yang berbaring di ranjang periksa, terlihat bosan dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku harus mengambil sample darahmu. Tetap berbaring disini sebentar."

Dokter Yoon kembali ke mejanya menghubungi seseorang untuk dibawakan peralatan yang dia butuhkan. "Kau datang dengan siapa, Kyu?" tanyanya sesaat setelah meletakkan kembali telepon. Dia berjalan kembali ke sisi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung-ku."

"Yang siapa? Dia tidak ikut masuk?"

"Donghae hyung."

"Donghae?" Dokter Yoon jelas tidak tahu Donghae. Setahunya hanya Jungsoo dan Kibum. Lalu Donghae ini siapa lagi? Sedangkan Kyuhyun enggan menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan Donghae yang menolak ikut masuk setelah melihat papan identitas di atas pintu. Kyuhyun mendengar saat Donghae mengeja title Dokter Yoon dengan wajah tidak percaya. Namun tidak mengutarakan apapun ataupun bertanya. Kyuhyun jadi cemas. Mungkin setelah keluar dari ruangan ini dia akan mendapat interogasi ketat.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae menimang untuk menghubungi Kibum dan benar-benar menghubungi lelaki itu. Dia sangat penasaran. Kyuhyun menemui spesialis kanker, Onkologi (benar, gak?). Dokter khusus menangani kanker dan membantu pasien untuk sembuh. Jika periksa biasa seharusnya hanya perlu ke dokter umum bukan ke dokter spesialis penyakit tertentu seperti ini.

Dia jadi tidak tenang. Takut saja jika adiknya….

Mengenyahkan pikirannya dari dugaan yang belum jelas. Donghae hanya beharap Kibum segera mengangkat teleponnya.

Kibum enggan menyapa dan berbasa-basi. Sejak melihat pesan Kyuhyun, kemungkinan sekarang Donghae sudah berada di rumah sakit dan menemani Kyuhyun melewati proses kemo. Atau Donghae sedang meminta penjelasan langsung dari Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana kemo-nya?' tanya Kibum langsung. Menduga Donghae sudah tahu.

Kemo? Donghae mendadak tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Bahkan dia tidak tahu yang mana yang akan lebih dulu dia ucapkan.

Dia butuh banyak penjelasan! "Aku perlu berbicara denganmu."

'Hem. Aku di perjalanan sekarang.'

Sesungguhnya Kibum telat membuka pesan Kyuhyun. Dia sampai di apartemen Donghae dan mendapati hanya Zhou Mi yang ada. Lalu dia membaca pesan Kyuhyun dan berfikir untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit. Dia takut Kyuhyun kesulitan menjelaskan pada Donghae tentang penyakitnya.

Donghae menunduk dalam. Sulit menerima apa yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini. Meski kemungkinannya besar, tapi dia berusaha berfikir bagus. Dan hasilnya nol besar setelah dia mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Kemo?!

'Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sakit biasa. Tidak ada dokter lain untuk memeriksanya, makanya dia pergi ke dokter manapun. Pasti begitu.'

Sugesti Donghae terdengar bodoh dihadapkan dengan hal nyata di depannya. Menghela nafas panjang, melepasnya perlahan dari mulut. Donghae berdiri, menatap sebentar pintu ruangan Dokter Yoon sebelum berlalu untuk menemui Kibum.

0o0o0o0

Sudah sering lengannya ditusuk jarum. Entah untuk infus, saat kemo atau saat seperti sekarang. Jarum yang berbeda, sedikit lebih besar menusuk semakin dalam dan menyedot darahnya untuk sample pemeriksaan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ringisannya. Sakit dan sensasi berdesir aneh saat darahnya ditarik keluar.

"Bagaimana natalmu?" kata Dokter Yoon mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. "Kau mendapat banyak hadiah?"

"Sama sekali. Jungsoo hyung bilang tidak tahu harus memberi apa, jadi aku disuruh menyebut saja apa yang kuinginkan dan akan dibelikannya lain kali. Kibum hyung tega lagi, aku disuruh ambil kado dari fansnya. Tidak modal, kan?"

Dokter Yoon tersenyum geli. "Masa tidak ada yang menyenangkan?"

"Ada." Kyuhyun menjawab sumringah. "Hadiah dari Tuhan."

Dokter Yoon menarik keluar jarumnya, tugasnya selesai, menutup jarum dan meletakkan suntikan itu di nampan silver diatas nakas yang selanjutnya akan diserahkannya ke laboratorium untuk di periksa.

"Jadi Tuhan sangat baik padamu dibanding kedua hyungmu?" Dokter Yoon menutup bekas suntikan di lengan Kyuhyun dengan kapas dan plester. Lalu menurunkan kembali lengan sweternya.

"Nde. Tuhan memang sangat baik."

0o0o0o0

Shindong tidak tahu salah satu keponakan Yesung akan muncul di rumahnya. Dipersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamunya dan disuguhi minum oleh sang istri.

"Anda nampak terkejut, Shindong-ssi."

Setelah sang istri pamit pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, Heechul membuka suara lebih dulu. Sikapnya tenang tapi menekan.

Shindong merasa seperti itu. Firasatnya bahkan tidak enak. "B-benar. Aku hanya tidak berfikir memiliki keperluan denganmu, jadi ini….."

Heechul tersenyum datar. "Anda salah satu yang dekat dengan paman Yesung. Jadi kupikir akan menanyakan ini padamu."

"Ye?"

"Saat beliau tertimpa kemalangan, apa kau pikir ada orang yang tega kepadanya?"

Shindong diam. Punggungnya terasa kaku dan mulutnya kering mendadak. Heechul melanjutkan. "Aku sudah mencari tahu. Pamanku yang malang. Mengurus keponakannya yang sakit keras. Menggadaikan hartanya, kecurian, kemudian ditolak saat datang untuk meminta bantuan. Bukankah semua itu sangat keterlaluan?"

"A-apa maksudmu Heechul-ssi?"

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya. Dalam hati jengah melihat pria tambun yang menyusut karena tua di hadapannya. Hanya karena suatu hal saja dia sudi menemui lelaki membosankan ini. Dia bahkan susah payah menekan geram, mengingat sang paman harus mati dengan mengenaskan.

"Demi keponakannya yang sakit pamanku menggadaikan tanah. Uang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk pengobatan malah lenyap menjadi lembaran kertas kosong. Pencuri yang licik."

"Pen-cu-ri?"

Heechul mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat, telunjuknya lurus mengarah pada Shindong. "Pencuri."

Mata Shindong membola. Nafasnya tercekat dan dia goyah dalam duduknya. "A-apa yang," kedua tangannya bergetar, keringat bermunculan di dahi. Dia bungkam tanpa sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu!" Heechul menatap tajam nan menusuk. "Melihatmu sekarang aku bahkan sangat yakin dengan orang-orangku. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat baik."

Shindong meremas lututnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak. Tanpa Heechul menunjukkan bukti, dia bersalah. Dia pencuri. Rasa bersalah dalam hati yang terus tumbuh dan tumbuh, menuntutnya untuk menyerah.

Air mata Shindong jatuh. Dia bergerak dengan tertatih, mundur kemudian bersujud. Meminta ampun. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku yang mencuri uang itu. Aku pencuri. Benar itu aku. Aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf."

Istri Shindong muncul dengan mata sama sembabnya. Entah sejak kapan dia ikut dengar dan merasa harus ikut memohon ampunan. Dia duduk bersimpuh di dekat sekat ruangan. Menangis.

Heechul menetralkan nafas. Dia harus mengendalikan diri, tidak boleh mengamuk. Untuk beberapa waktu hanya ada tangisan pasutri itu. Sampai Heechul merasa tenang dan tangis mereka surut.

"Teman yang sangat kejam. Kau masih berfikir menghindari dosamu?"

Shindong menggeleng. Matanya yang basah penuh akan penyesalan. "Itu bukan niat awalku. Aku berfikir untuk meminjamnya. Tapi, tapi…."

Awalnya Shindong melihat Yesung menyimpan uang tersebut di laci dapur. Tidak ada keinginannya mencuri. Pun dia merasa Yesung sudah tahu dia membutuhkan uang untuk menyelamatkan rumah tangganya. Tapi, bahkan jika Yesung memiliki uang dia tidak mencoba membantu Shindong. Karenanya Shindong kecewa.

Malamnya Shindong tidak bisa tidur. Dia gelisah. Kekecewaannya bertambah dan membutakan hati. Dia pergi keluar rumah saat pagi buta dengan membawa segepok kertas berukuran uang kertas disimpan dibalik jaketnya. Dia sempat ragu di depan rumah Yesung namun kemudian memantapkan diri. Dia harus tega demi keluarganya.

Dia masuk dengan sedikit usaha tanpa merusak pintu atau jendela. Shindong melakukannya dengan cepat dan hati-hati. Mengganti uang dengan tumpukan tak bernilai. Dengan begitu Yesung tidak cepat sadar uang tersebut telah raib, dia pun akan memiliki waktu menggunakan uang tersebut.

Dia pergi dengan lega namun juga berat. Sadar akan perbuatannya dan berjanji untuk mengembalikan uang tersebut kelak.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku akan mengembalikan uang tersebut. Setiap hari aku menyisihkan pendapatanku, menyimpannya dengan baik agar akhirnya cukup untuk menebus dosaku." Shindong menangis. "Tapi, Jungsoo akan melaporkanku ke polisi. Apa itu benar? Dia sudah membuat laporan kepada polisi?" tanyanya ketakutan.

Jungsoo melapor ke polisi? Heechul tertawa dalam hati. Memangnya Jungsoo akan melakukannya? Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Jangankan menuntut keadilan untuk orang lain, membela dirinya sendiri pun dia tidak sanggup. Jungsoo pengecut. Dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan ditangkap polisi."

Shindong ragu. Tapi Heechul meyakinkannya. "Pencuri itu memang bersalah, tapi bukankah dia terdesak oleh keadaan? Kesalahannya mungkin akan dimaafkan pamanku. Tapi keponakan yang tidak tahu diri bahkan mengusirnya saat dalam keadaan kacau itu, apa menurutmu dia bisa dimaafkan?"

0o0o0o0o0

Melihat Kibum sudah muncul, Donghae menghampirinya dengan cepat lalu menarik kerahnya. Menyeret paksa Kibum ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Kibum melepaskan diri dari Donghae. Mereka sampai di lorong sepi.

Kibum melihat ekspresi Donghae yang keruh. Menatapnya dengan tajam. Kibum menebak, Donghae mungkin sudah tahu penyakit Kyuhyun dan menemuinya untuk marah-marah.

Hal itu sudah dibaca Kibum. Karenanya dia tetap pergi ke rumah sakit. Takut jika Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan berbalik marah pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi apa yang ditakutkan Kibum tidak terjadi. Sebaliknya Donghae merasa sangat marah pada Kibum dan Jungsoo. Terutama Kibum.

"Kyuhyun sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan suara rendah.

"Dua tahun belakangan ini. Saat masih bersama paman Yesung,"

"Kanker?"

"Leukimia. Harusnya sekarang jadwal dia kemo."

Donghae menunduk. Bahunya bergetar menghadapi kenyataan yang sejak tadi dia coba sangkal. Kemo, Kibum bilang? Kyuhyun bilang hanya pemeriksaan. Ah, jadi Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini lagi?

"Kapan kau tahu dia sakit?"

"Satu atau dua bulan setelah dia tinggal di Seoul."

Donghae maju selangkah. Menatap Kibum dalam penuh rasa kecewa. "Kau sudah tahu sejak saat itu. Dan kau masih berusaha menjauhkan aku darinya?! Kau gila, Kibum! Kau tahu dia sakit, tidak memberi tahu aku! Kau berusaha agar aku tidak tahu apapun! Kau merebut semua hakku!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika tahu?! Apa itu akan membuatnya sembuh?!" balas Kibum berteriak.

Donghae menatap mata Kibum lurus. Menggeleng tidak percaya akan kalimat picik itu. Apa sebegitu tidak penting keberadaannya? Jika Kyuhyun tidak akan sembuh spontan setelah dia tahu, maka lebih baik dia tidak tahu selamanya. Apa itu mungkin!

"Kau tidak pernah menganggapku, Kibum! Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap aku musuh, Kyuhyun, ha?!" Donghae menepuk keras dada Kibum. Emosi. Merasa dipecundangi berulang kali oleh lelaki di depannya. Diperlakukan tidak adil. Dijauhkan dari adiknya sendiri, dan sekarang masalah sepenting inipun dia tidak dikabari? "Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus melakukan ini padaku, sialan!"

Kibum tertawa sumbang. Terdengar mengejek di telinga Donghae. "Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahumu. Benar. Mengingat kita tidak pernah akur, itu wajar. Tapi bagaimana dengan Heechul? Aku tidak peduli jika kau tahu atau tidak. Karena aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu. Tapi Heechul,"

"Heechul hyung, wae? Kenapa kau sebut dia disini! Ini antara aku dan dirimu!"

Kibum mendengus, kali ini dengan niat benar-benar mengejek Donghae. "Heechul tahu Kyuhyun sakit. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia menyumpahi Kyuhyun mati!"

Kali ini Donghae lebih terkejut lagi. Heechul mana mungkin menyumpahi Kyuhyun mati? Donghae tidak percaya. Menggeleng tidak percaya, "kali ini kau mencoba menjelekkan hyungku?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya padaku." dan Kibum tidak akan memaksa Donghae untuk percaya. Tapi ini hal lain. Kibum lebih tidak terima jika Heechul mengucapkan hal buruk semacam itu. Amarah yang sempat teredam kini muncul kembali karena mengingatnya. "Akan lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada hyung yang selalu kau bela itu! Tanyakan kepadanya seberapa besar dia membenci Kyuhyun! Tanyakan kepadanya sepuas apa dia jika Kyuhyun mati!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Kibum!" bentak Donghae meraup kembali pakaian Kibum, tinjunya terangkat dengan cepat. Mengepal kuat dan keras. Hampir memukul wajah mulus Kibum jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Kumohon jangan berkelahi."

Kyuhyun disana!

Sesaat tadi Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap lengan Donghae dan memeluknya dengan kuat. Takut jika dilepas maka Donghae benar-benar memukul Kibum. Meski tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, dia menerobos demi menghentikan keduanya.

Keberadaan Kyuhyun mengejutkan Donghae dan Kibum. Bukan hanya menyelematkan wajah mulus Kibum, juga menyadarkan keduanya akan situasi mereka sekarang yang telah jadi tontonan.

Beberapa orang telah berkerumun entah sejak kapan. Sebagian memegang ponsel, mengambil gambar, merekam dan membuat status di medsos.

Sial!

Donghae gusar, begitu juga Kibum. Cengkeraman Donghae lepas seketika, beralih merengkuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi buru-buru.

"Pemeriksaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae selagi berusaha mencari jalan untuk lewat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku, menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kibum mengikuti seraya menutupi wajahnya.

0o0o0o0

"Dia akan pulang ke tempatku."

"Tidak. Kyuhyun harus ikut aku pulang." Kibum menolak tegas.

"Tidak bisa, Kibum! Dia adikku, dia harus ikut aku!"

"Dia adikku, KIM!" seru Kibum dengan suara berat yang mengerikan. Kyuhyun sampai berjengit, beberapa orang di parkiran pun ikut menoleh.

Donghae mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Kau membuatnya takut," berdesis memperingati Kibum.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi biarkan dia menginap di tempatku."

"Kau akan menekannya." Kibum cemas. Apalagi yang akan ditanyakan Donghae jika bukan soal penyakit Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." janji Donghae. Kibum masih ragu, namun setelah melihat Kyuhyun dia akhirnya mengalah. Kibum hanya meminta berbicara sebentar dengan adiknya. Donghae membiarkan mereka bicara, di depannya.

"Kau mendengar pertengkaran kami?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Air mata menggenang saat dia ingat perseteruan kedua hyungnya barusan. Hampir saja Kibum dipukul didepan matanya. Tapi ada yang lebih menyakitkan….

"Apa benar Heechul hyung menyumpahiku?" suaranya bergetar, isakan hampir lolos bersama dengan air mata yang jatuh.

Kibum menangkup pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin dan pucat. "Jangan memikirkan itu. Hanya orang gila yang menyumpahi adik mereka sendiri." Kibum merasa sakit dengan kalimatnya sendiri yang penuh kebohongan. Meski dia tidak mendengar langsung, hanya berasal dari aduan Jungsoo, tapi jika itu Heechul maka benar seperti itu. Heechul selalu tega pada Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dia bocah kecil polos atau remaja lemah yang mudah roboh dengan sekali pukulan ringan.

"Tapi aku memang bukan adik kandungnya,"

Donghae berpaling mengigit bibirnya. Kibum menggeleng keras. "Sampai kau mendengar sendiri dia mengucapkan hal itu, kau baru boleh percaya, heum! Jangan pikirkan lagi, jangan cemaskan apapun."

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar, membuat kesempatan untuk menatap Donghae. Donghae mengangguk meski samar. Ada sebuah kesepakatan yang tidak terucap. Hanya melalui mata dan mereka paham untuk setuju satu sama lain. Demi Kyuhyun, untuk Kyuhyun, semua masalah akan menjadi urusan mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

"Apa ini Kibum?" Jungsoo pun tidak bisa tidak marah melihat berita yang cepat merebak di media sosial. Yang lebih tidak dia percaya adalah Kibum bisa terlibat perkelahian setelah benar-benar tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun. Di depan Kyuhyun pula!

"Kau bertengkar di depan Kyuhyun?! Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tahu. Kyuhyun hanya muncul tanpa sepenglihatanku. Tadinya tidak ada dia. Hanya kami."

"Ya. Saking gila akan amarah sampai kau pun tidak sadar sudah dikerumuni orang. Difoto, direkam dan disebarkan semacam ini! Kalian bahkan tidak lihat tempat!" Jungsoo meletakkan ponselnya, masih terpampang jelas di layarnya video pertengkaran Kibum dan Donghae.

Kibum mengusap wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa mencegah hal itu. Henry yang dia hubungi pun tidak bisa membendung ulah paparazi. Hanya bisa menahan upload-an mereka, itu pun masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu. Dan di selang waktu itu, berita sudah melebar ke mana-mana.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? Lihat di luar, wartawan itu tidak akan berhenti!"

Heran dengan para wartawan. Baru beberapa waktu lalu beritanya santer di medsos, rumahnya sudah didatangi. Bahkan sesaat tadi dia pulang, mobilnya hampir tidak bisa lewat.

"Akan kupikirkan itu."

Jungsoo mendengus keras. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Di tempat Donghae."

"Lagi? Menginap disana, lagi?!" setelah ada kabar seperti ini, bagaimana Kibum bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di tempat Donghae? "Sekarang wartawan pasti juga ada disana Kibum! Mereka akan semakin penasaran dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak berfikir sampai kesana. Hyung, jangan terlalu khawatir. Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Donghae akan menangani ini."

Jungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat itu. Dia dan Donghae, Kibum bilang? Jungsoo terdiam karenanya, mendudukkan dirinya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Melihat hyungnya sudah tenang, Kibum kembali bersuara. "Donghae sudah tahu penyakit Kyuhyun. Seperti yang kutebak saat aku membaca pesan Kyuhyun, agar aku tidak menjemputnya. Donghae yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Tadinya aku cemas, jika Donghae tahu tiba-tiba penyakitnya lalu emosi ke Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo mendengarkan dengan diam.

"Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun belum mengatakan apapun dan Donghae hanya menebak. Donghae menghubungiku agar menemuinya. Saat aku sampai di rumah sakit, Donghae sudah menungguku di depan. Kami berbicara di tempat sepi. Dia marah karena aku diam soal penyakit Kyuhyun dan masih berusaha menjauhkan mereka. Kami berseteru tanpa menyadari keadaan sekitar. Ada bayak orang yang melihat dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul saat Donghae akan memukulku."

"Oh Kibum..." erang Jungsoo.

"Mianhe hyung. Aku juga menyesal."

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya. Lelah dan frustasi. Tapi tidak sampai disana, Kibum memberinya kejutan lagi.

"Kyuhyun mendengar aku bicara soal Heechul yang menyumpahinya ma-ti."

0o0o0o0

Donghae berusaha menghalau para wartawan yang sudah ada di depan gedung apartemennya. Zhou Mi yang sudah bersiap pun dibuat kewalahan. Apalagi ada Kyuhyun juga disana menjadikan wartawan-wartawan itu semakin ganas menyerbunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang ambil jalur belakang." desis Zhou Mi frustasi. Dia sudah memberi peringatan Donghae agar ambil jalan belakang untuk masuk gedung.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya? Mereka ada dimana-mana." balas Donghae geram. Dia menggunakan mantelnya menutupi kepala dan wajah Kyuhyun. Mendekap bahunya erat dan menerobos mereka yang menutupi jalan. Ada beberapa keamanan apartemen untuk membantu namun tetap saja kualahan.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berjalan mengikuti seretan Donghae. Bahkan ketika entah siapa mencoba menarik dirinya dan menyebabkan dia terluka, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak ingin menambah kesulitan bagi Donghae.

Setelah usaha keras mereka akhirnya sampai di dalam lift. Wartawan itu tidak akan sampai ke dalam gedung. Pihak keamanan apartemen tidak akan mengijinkan mereka. Donghae membuka mantel yang menutupi Kyuhyun. Memeriksa adiknya dan menemukan cakaran di punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Mereka benar-benar." dengus Donghae memperhatikan luka panjang itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Bukan luka besar. Hanya perlu ditetesi obat merah." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Menyembunyikannya disamping tubuh. Dibanding luka itu Kyuhyun lebih mencemaskan kedua hyungnya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Apa dia menyebabkan masalah bagi mereka? Apa sebaiknya memang dia tidak usah menemui Donghae?

"Kyuhyunnie." Donghae menarik bahu Kyuhyun cemas. Pasalnya adiknya itu tidak menyahut saat dia memanggil berulang. Dia takut Kyuhyun trauma dengan keributan tadi. Entah keributan yang mana. "Gweanchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya digandeng Donghae saat keluar dari lift dan memasuki apartemen. Donghae membantunya membuka mantel dan menggiringnya untuk duduk. Mengambilkannya air juga.

"Apa aku membawa kesulitan untukmu, hyung?"

Donghae yang hendak beranjak mengambil kotak obat itupun berhenti mengambil langkah. Kyuhyun tidak meminum airnya, sebaliknya memegang erat gelas yang tersebut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tundukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mencemaskanku?" Donghae menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok menatap Kyuhyun. Adiknya terlihat sangat murung dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ujung alisnya turun dan kedua matanya sendu menghindari matanya.

Donghae mengelus lengan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau pikir hyung tidak bisa menangani hal kecil ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, sebaliknya dia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kyunie, lihat hyung." Donghae menarik dagu Kyuhyun dan melihat mata adiknya berkaca. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan cemaskan aku."

"Ini karena aku."

"Mana mungkin begitu!" sanggah Donghae. "Semua ini karena aku dan Kibum. Bukan karena dirimu. Mereka yang datang dan ribut dibawah itu, datang untukku. Hal semacam ini biasa di duniaku dan Kibum."

"Benarkah? Apa itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pekerjaan, hyung?"

Alis Donghae terangkat geli, bibirnya tersenyum. "Justru itu, mungkin malah akan menaikkan pamor kami."

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya tidak paham. Donghae terseyum semakin lebar. Menepuk pipi Kyuhyun sekali. "Sudah. Percaya pada kami. Ini benar-benar masalah kecil. Jika segini saja kami tidak bisa handle, kami tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama di dunia entertain." Donghae bangkit, Kyuhyun otomatis mendongak mengikuti pergerakannya.

Melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun itu Donghae mendengus geli. Menunjuk segelas air yang digenggam Kyuhyun. "Minumlah. Aku akan kembali membawa obat untuk lukamu." pesannya sebelum berlalu.

Menuruti Donghae, Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik setelah meneguk hampir setengah isi gelas. Lalu mendengar dering ponsel di sakunya. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas untuk mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata adalah Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo hyung." sapa Kyuhyun antusias.

0o0o0o0o0

Otot wajah Jungsoo merileks mendengar suara si bungsu. "Kyuhyunie. Kau baik-baik saja?"

'Nde.'

"Apa tidak ada masalah disana? Kau sudah masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae?"

'Heum. Banyak wartawan di bawah, tapi Donghae hyung melindungiku. Hyung jangan cemas. Aku tidak apa-apa.'

"Syukurlah. Hyung baru lega sekarang."

'Uhm.' Kyuhyun diam sesaat. 'Hyung kemo hari ini tidak jadi. Dokter Yoon bilang kesehatanku tidak memungkinkan untuk kemo. Dia mengambil darahku untuk diperiksa dan memintaku datang minggu depan. Jika kondisiku baik saat itu mereka bisa melanjutkan kemo-nya.'

Jungsoo hampir tidak bisa menarik bibirnya. Berdehem sebentar untuk melegakan kerongkongannya yang kelu. "Ok. Nanti aku akan bicara dengan Dokter Yoon. Jaga dirimu disana. Jangan lelah dan istirahat dengan baik. Obatmu masih ada?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. 'Tentu saja masih. Baru semalam aku menginap masa sudah menghabiskan banyak obat.'

Jungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Ya. Jangan putus obat, mengerti? Jangan lupa dan jangan mengulur-ulur."

'Arasseo.'

Jungsoo menutup panggilan tersebut. Menarik nafas dengan mulut terbuka. Sekali lagi mengintip keadaan di luar. Para wartawan itu masih saja disana. Bertahan demi bisa mendapatkan berita. Jungsoo menggeleng lelah, menutup tirai dengan sekali hentak.

Dia harus mengundur beberapa meeting dan mendekam di dalam rumah. Meminta Jaejoong wara-wiri menangani semuanya. Kibum pun sama. Setelah berbicara dengannya Kibum menyingkir untuk menghubungi agensinya.

0o0o0o0o0

Donghae mematung melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi. Tidak berkedip melihat penampilan adiknya tanpa wig.

"Seburuk itu, ya?" Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya dengan tidak nyaman. Donghae jelas syok karena melihatnya seperti ini. Kyuhyun menimbang untuk mengenakan kembali wignya. Meski tidak nyaman tidur dengan wig, tapi dari pada Donghae yang tidak nyaman.

Baru saja wig akan dikenakan Donghae menghampiri dan mengambil wig tersebut. "Tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Ish, bukankah aku bodoh? Ini wig." Donghae mengangkat rambut palsu itu sebatas bahu, tertawa sumbang. Kemudian menggeleng tidak habis pikir dirinya bisa sebodoh itu tidak mampu membedakan wig dan rambut asli.

"Itu rambutku sendiri, hyung."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Aku sengaja memangkasnya sebelum benar-benar botak." Kyuhyun tidak harus menceritakan insiden dia pitak dijambak teman sekelasnya. "Lalu kupesankan untuk dibuat wig."

Donghae tidak tahu harus bicara apa, meletakkan benda itu di meja riasnya. Kemudian membuka lemari berukuran lebih kecil, yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan aksesoris dan perlengkapan lainnya. Mengambil kupluk warna putih.

"Kau gunakan ini saja agar tetap hangat."

Kyuhyun menerima benda rajut tersebut. "Tapi bisa bantu aku memangkas ini?" menunjuk kepalanya yang jarang ditumbuhi rambut. "Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya sendiri." pintanya.

"Kenapa tidak dibiarkan tumbuh saja?"

"Percuma. Tumbuh juga rontok lagi. Bagian sini malah tidak tumbuh." Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian kepalanya yang bersih dari rambut. Perlahan kemampuan pertumbuhan rambutnya juga akan berhenti.

Donghae menatap sendu. Moodnya berubah. Menarik Kyuhyun, mengajaknya duduk di tempat tidur.

"Sudah separah apa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae setelah bersabar seharian ini. Karena tidak tega juga tidak tahu bagaimana, dia pikir akan menanyai Kibum atau Jungsoo. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun saat ini hasratnya untuk tahu lebih banyak tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kyuhyun mengingat. Karena urusan penyakitnya adalah urusan Jungsoo dengan Dokter Yoon. Kyuhyun hanya menjalankan pengobatan dan sesekali ikut mendengarkan hasilnya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya tahu sampai separah apa penyakitnya saat ini.

"Entah." Kyuhyun mengedik. Donghae menautkan alis, Kyuhyun buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku tidak yakin. Terakhir yang kutahu sudah stadium dua. Setelahnya Jungsoo hyung menolak memberi tahuku. Aku hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang diminta dokter."

"Kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun hampir menyemburkan tawa. Geli dengan pertanyaan Donghae. "Maksud hyung merasakan apa? Aku penderita tapi bukan berarti berpengalaman juga."

"Anni. Bukan itu maksudku. Sudahlah. Kita urus rambutmu besok. Sekarang tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat." Donghae berdiri, menyuruh adiknya untuk segera tidur. Sedangkan dia perlu keluar dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun memakai kupluknya dan membaringkan diri. "Jaljayo hyung."

Donghae tersenyum, mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu. Menerawang dengan helaan nafas halus tapi berat.

"Rasa…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kelu.

Jika boleh jujur dia ingin mengeluh sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakitnya bukan hanya di satu titik. Menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Menyiksanya setiap waktu. Menekan dan mengharapkannya untuk jatuh. Kyuhyun harus berjuang untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya setiap hari. Rasa sakit tidak lagi ingin pergi darinya. Jadi dialah yang harus bertahan.

Menikmati rasa sakit sepanjang waktu. Entah dari penyakit atau efek kemo. Rasanya sulit sekali. Sangat berat.

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

Kepala Kyuhyun kembali licin tanpa sehelai rambutpun. Donghae yang memangkasnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak lari. Mengalihkan kekacauan hati dengan mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol banyak hal. Melewati kegiatan tidak menyenangkan itu dengan sukses.

"Kau keren, Kyu." Zhou Mi mengacungkan jempol.

Tapi Kyuhyun merengut, "yang benar saja!" menarik tudung jumper Donghae yang dia kenakan. Berjalan ke ruang santai dan duduk memeriksa ponselnya.

Zhou Mi tertawa kecil. Menyelesaikan masakannya yang seadanya. Donghae muncul kemudian, membantunya menata makanan. Seperti yang dia pesan, semua makanan disesuaikan dengan standart diet Kyuhyun, seperti apa petuah Jungsoo semalam.

Semalam Donghae bukan hanya membicarakan perihal berita dirinya dan Kibum. Namun juga menghubungi Jungsoo dan menanyakan banyak hal untuk dia ketahui tentang bagaimana memperlakukan penderita kanker.

"Kyuhyunie, kita sarapan." panggilnya setelah semua makanan siap di meja.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam melihat ponselnya, tidak langsung menjawabi.

"Kyuhyunie."

"Iya, hyung," baru Kyuhyun menyahut. Menghembuskan nafas berat namun diperhalusnya, Kyuhyun mengantongi ponsel dan beranjak ke meja makan.

0o0o0o0o0

"Masih ada."

Jungsoo mengeluh. Dia harus pergi tapi ada saja wartawan yang nongol sejak pagi buta di depan rumahnya.

"Mereka gigih, hyung." Kibum menyahut dari kursi.

Jungsoo menatap Kibum. Adiknya itu bisa sesantai itu dengan pemberitaan yang ada. Beritanya ramai jadi deadline di malajah gossip, kolom news internet, bahkan di akun-akun fans dan halaman grup. Mungkin menjadi topik pembicaraan ibu-ibu juga, mengingat Kibum itu pemain drama yang digandrungi kalangan remaja sampai baya.

"Kau bisa sesantai itu?"

"Apalagi?"

"Setelah sepakat dengan Donghae, seolah tidak ada yang kau cemaskan, ya. Adikmu masih disana, Kibum."

"Aku akan menjemputnya sore ini."

"Sudah kau kabari dia?"

"Belum. Tapi aku akan tetap datang."

"Pastikan dulu Kyuhyun mau kau ajak pulang."

Kibum menatap Jungsoo datar. Mendengus. "Tentu saja dia harus pulang."

"Jangan sampai ada drama seperti kemarin."

"Aku tidak gila dua kali, hyung."

"Kau tidak. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Pastikan juga kau mengabari Donghae."

Kibum merapatkan bibirnya. Jungsoo itu cerewet sekali kalau sedang kalud. "Kau lebih khawatir dibanding aku, kau tahu? Jadi tenanglah lalu pergi urusi kantormu."

Mengerang keras, Jungsoo mengusap keningnya. Sepertinya benar kata Kibum. Dia jauh lebih cemas dibanding Kibum sendiri. Masalahnya adalah kedua orang itu sepakat untuk mengungkap jati diri Kyuhyun. Hal itu tidak akan lepas dari bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskan hubungan antara Kim dan Park. Dia tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Heechul? Bagaimana dengan publik?

"Kapan kalian akan bicara?"

"Kami menunggu persetujuan dari atasan."

Jungsoo paham. Bukan hanya tentang kedua artis, perusahaan yang menaungi dan film yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Mengingat itu Jungsoo sedikit lebih tenang. Bisa saja managemen mereka tidak memberi ijin lalu tidak akan ada konfirmasi apapun. Maka tentang mengungkap jati diri Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sayangnya wajah Kyuhyun sudah terekspos. Sudah dipertanyakan banyak pihak. Fans, atasan mereka, publik. Bahkan terakhir kali Jungsoo memantau beritanya terdengar sangat tidak menyenangkan. Masa ketiganya dibilang ada fair, cinta segitiga, homo-an.

Benar-benar sampah!

"Kau harus menyelesaikan ini dengan benar, Kibum."

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan ponselnya. Apa-apaan itu. Grup chat kelasnya penuh dengan berita Aiden dan Brian. Mana dia disinggung juga. Banyak yang mention dia menanyakan perihal berita itu. Tidak terkecuali Jinki.

"Kenapa?" Donghae muncul membawa segelas air perasan jeruk. Melihat wajah masam Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menolak perasan jeruk yang dibawa Donghae. Sedikit dipaksa Donghae baru dia terima. Diminum sedikit dan diletakkan di meja.

"Hyung," pangdil Kyuhyun.

"Iya?"

"Kapan Heechul hyung pulang? Zhou Mi hyung bilang dia di Gwangju?"

"Memang kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku merindukannya."

Donghae berdehem. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering mendengar Kyuhyun merindukan orang yang sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Heechul malah ingin dia tidak berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun menggoyang kaki Donghae yang terlihat melamun.

"Heum? Wae?"

"Hyung yang kenapa? Memikirkan apa?"

"Anni." Donghae mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, memberinya pijatan ringan. Kyuhyun tidak menolak, sebaliknya menikmatinya dengan nyaman.

Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat mereka. Dia masuk sesaat tadi, membawa belanjaan tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Memilih tidak mengganggu, dia pun pergi untuk mengurus barang-barang yang dia beli.

0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Dokter Yoon menghela nafas panjang. "Aku takut jika tahapan itu datang lebih cepat. Dan Kyuhyun tidak banyak mengeluh seperti sekarang, tidak akan ada yang sadar sampai pemeriksaan berikutnya."

Jungsoo diam. Kenyataan yang diutarakan Dokter Yoon menjadi pukulan baginya. Yang namanya sakit tetap sakit. Apalagi Leukimia. Di tahapan Kyuhyun ini, dokter Yoon bilang, rasa sakitnya akan semakin menjadi, lebih sering, lebih intens. Pasien lebih banyak merasa tidak nyaman. Lebih banyak mengeluh bahkan ada yang ingin lari dari rasa sakitnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun. Jangankan mengeluh. Dia bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja. Berjalan masih seperti orang sehat. Tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja. Dokter Yoon bilang, kemungkinan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Atau menyembunyikan pendarahannya entah dimana.

Etika yang seperti itu yang menyulitkan pasien untuk segera mendapat penanganan yang benar, cepat dan tepat.

"Kau tidak boleh lengah, Jungsoo-ssi. Adikmu lebih suka diam daripada terlihat lemah. Mungkin dia terbiasa dengan itu. Sebelumnya dia tinggal dengan pamannya, bukan? Hidup dengan orang lain sekalipun paman sendiri, tetap saja ada perasaan yang membebani. Perasaan itulah yang membangun dirinya menjadi seperti itu."

Jungsoo tidak tahu jika keputusannya di masa lalu akan membentuk pribadi Kyuhyun yang begitu. Dalam kondisi normal itu mungkin adalah kekuatan. Tapi Kyuhyun, apa yang baik dari menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan tidak mengeluh?

"Sampai dia bisa membuka dirinya, kau harus memperhatikannya dengan baik. Jangan lewatkan sekecil apapun. Kyuhyun bisa tumbang kapan saja."

Jungsoo mengangguk. Lidahnya kaku untuk menjawabi dokter Yoon dengan mulutnya. Dia merasa tidak berguna setelah mendengar semua ini.

0o0o0o0

"Jangan heboh, Shim!" tegur Kyuhyun. Dia beranjak menjauh dari tempat Donghae dan Zhou Mi sedang berdiskusi. Memasuki kamar Donghae, kamarnya menginap juga, menutup pintunya.

Shim Changmin terbahak keras. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. Setelah reda, Changmin bicara, "keren! Kalian jadi trading topik! Selamat!"

"Kau gila? Maaf, aku tidak mengenal orang gila. Salah sambung!" Kyuhyun mematikan ponsel. Namun sedetik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Max Shim calling.

"Apa?" sembur Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

'Uu~ ngambeknya tidak manis.'

"Max."

'Ok. Baiklah.' Shim Changmin mulai tenang. 'Kau tidak mau cerita?'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, menatap keluar. "Kupikir hanya sakitku yang akan ketahuan. Tapi jadi sebesar ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa bertengkar seperti itu."

'Temperament orang dewasa.'

"Seharusnya tidak! Itu tingkah remaja labil yang cepat marah. Donghae hyung hampir memukul Kibum hyung."

'O, kau belum tahu Aiden. Dia pernah memukul asistennya, perlu kau tahu.'

"Benarkah?"

'Pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Semua fans Aiden pun tahu. Tapi mereka sengaja buta dan bisu. Apalagi insiden itu bisa ditangani dengan damai.'

"Dan kau masih mengidolakannya?"

'Hey, aku seorang fans. Bukan pengadilan. Baik atau buruk, selama mereka berkarya dengan tangan mereka sendiri, dan aku masih menyukainya meski dia berandalan. Dia keren, Marcus.'

Kyuhyun beralih mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. "Dan sebagian fans, yang fujhosi itu mengira kami adalah cinta segitiga. Nah, kau pikir itu tidak berlebihan?

Changmin kembali terbahak keras. 'Aku berandai kau memilih siapa.'

"Changmin berhenti menggodaku!" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan. Changmin menahan tawanya. "Kau tidak tahu aku sangat takut. Pikrianku kacau, perasaanku tidak bisa tenang. Aku membawa banyak masalah. Bukan hanya penyakitku, sekarang berita ini."

'Hey.' suara Changmin berubah. 'Itu bukan karenamu.'

"Donghae hyung juga bilang begitu."

'Karena memang begitu. Dua orang itu, Aiden dan Brian, dua hyungmu itu, sejak dahulu kala sudah berseteru. Masalah ini tidak akan besar. Percaya aku. Sudah biasa begini.'

"Yang seperti ini sudah biasa? Bagaimana aku bisa menganggap remeh? Kau tidak tahu situasiku. Ini, ini buruk, Max." Kyuhyun membuat kepalan kemudian menggigitnya. Sekali dia menceritakan keresahan dirinya, emosinya meluap dan sulit di kontrol. Dia takut.

'Kyuhyunie, kau menggigit tanganmu? Hentikan itu. Kau bisa terluka.'

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya. "Changmin, kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?"

'Hum. Kita serahkan saja pada mereka yang ahli. Kau, jangan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri.'

"Ahli?"

'Dua hyungmu. Masalah gossip artis, ya hanya artis yang bersangkutan yang bisa meredamnya.'

Seperti yang Donghae bilang, jika masalah ini tidak bisa mereka tangani, bagaimana mereka akan bertahan di dunia entertain. Percaya kepada Donghae, percaya kepada mereka. Mereka akan menyelesaikan apa yang diresahkan Kyuhyun.

Tapi dengan apa?

0o0o0o0o0

"Disetujui." ujar Zhou Mi akhirnya. Dengan perasaan bercampur. Lega tapi juga tegang untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sedangkan Donghae setelah mendapat konfirmasi dari Zhou Mi segera meraih ponselnya. Memastikan konfirmasi itu juga dari Kibum. Senyum Donghae mengembang. "Bagus! Saatnya mengetik."

"Tunggu." Zhou Mi menutup layar ponsel Donghae dengan tangannya. Donghae menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Wajah Zhou Mi lebih tegang dari padanya. "Kau yakin? Bahkan setelah ini keadaannya,"

"Aku siap. Apa salahnya melihat masa lalu."

Zhou Mi menggeleng. Bukan itu yang mencemaskannya. "Heechul hyung. Kau pasti akan berurusan dengannya setelah ini."

Donghae tersenyum. Menepuk lengan Zhou Mi dengan kalem. "Aku juga siap untuk itu, Zhou Mi."

Melihat senyum tenang Donghae itu Zhou Mi sudah pasrah. Menarik tangannya, memberi ijin Donghae menulis cuitannya di medsos. Klarifikasi yang sama dengan Kibum. Kesepakatan keduanya mengungkap jati diri si bungsu dan mengulik kembali masa lalu mereka. Sekaligus memberi pesan khusus agar tidak mengusik adik mereka. Yang terjadi kemarin hanya kesalah pahaman seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukan hal besar dan malah membuat keduanya 'akrab' sekarang.

 _'…..ini tidak akan mempengaruhi pekerjaan kami melainkan perkembangan yang lebih baik. Lihat, kami bahkan saling menyebut nama satu sama lain yang sebelumnya hampir tidak terjadi. Bahkan ini adalah klarifikasi yang kami ajukan khusus kepada atasan. Kami. Maknai itu dengan hal bagus._

 _Akan ada hari dimana kami duduk bersama dan membicarakan ini dengan kalian. Maka tunggu ketetapannya dan kami bisa lebih luas menjelaskan kepada kalian. Terima kasih._

 _Dia adik kami, yang kami sayangi setulus hati. Benar, dia my loved. Kalian paham itu. Cinta seperti apa antara aku dan dia. Jika dia terluka, aku juga akan terluka. Jadi mohon untuk tidak mengusiknya, mengejarnya atau apapun yang mengganggu privasinya._

 _Terima kasih.'_

0o0o0o0

Kibum meringis melihat postingan Donghae itu. Itu berlebihan menurutnya. Berbeda dengan kalimatnya yang lugas dan simple. Keseluruhan ketikan itu intinya sama. Kalimat awal mereka juga hampir sama, menyebutkan jika mereka Park dan Kim adalah satu keluarga. Kyuhyun adalah si bungsu, adik mereka. Jika Kibum mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tegas dan sopan, Donghae menambahinya dengan sangat panjang dan manis.

Kibum merinding membacanya. Pantas saja fansgirlingnya dimana-mana. Kalimat cheesy seperti ini memang cocok dengan para wanita.

Henry mengulum senyum melihat ringisan Kibum. "Ayolah, kalian sepakat untuk berbaikan. Jadi biasakan dengan itu."

"Kalimat seperti ini hanya kamuflase."

"Maka kalimatmu juga."

"Tidak Henry. Aku tidak membangun image ku dengan kebohongan."

Henry tertawa tanpa suara. Baginya setiap artis memiliki image masing-masing. Entah dibawa sejak awal, atau terbentuk seiring waktu. Itu salah satu daya tarik mereka. Perusahaan, bahkan dirinya tidak menyalahi hal semacam itu. Sebaliknya mereka memberi dukungan selama hal itu mampu menunjang nilai mereka.

Menghela nafas dalam. Brian, ya Brian. Henry jelas tahu hal itu. Sebagai teman pun seorang manager. Ada kalanya saat senang, tenang, buruk, jatuh atau berada di puncak. Dia ada disisi Brian dalam segala situasi itu. Cukup tahu bagaimana sosok di depanya ini.

"Hahhh aku managermu tapi tidak tahu hal ini. Keluarga. Bukankah lucu dua artis yang dikabarkan tidak akur ini, ternyata adalah keluarga. Kibum, kau membohongi publik."

Kibum tidak menyahut, memandang Henry dengan wajah kecut. Dia tahu Henry hanya mencoba memberi tahunya akan seperti apa reaksi publik terhadap kenyataan yang baru mereka ungkap.

"Aku bisa menanggungnya Henry."

Henry tersenyum, tidak menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

TBC

Wednesday, March 22, 2017

5:52 AM

Sunday, December 3, 2017

9:54 PM

Yup chapter kemarin banyak kalimat tidak bakunya. Tapi sesungguhnya, saya tidak berpatok di kalimat baku atau tidak baku. Selama saya menulis maka saya akan menulis. Bebas. Tanpa aturan. Hanya mengusahakan kalimatnya enak dibaca.

Benar, kemarin saya sendiri merasa tidak puas. Sudah dibilang, kan itu chapter megecewakan untuk saya. Tapi banyak diantara kalian bilang merasa puas. Terima kasih. Meski dengan kalimat seperti itu kalian masih bilang puas. Padahal saya sendiri tidak puas.

Pasti inner kalian ngecuap gini, kalau gak puas kenapa tetep di pubish? Kenapa? Karena saya sudah berusaha dan pikiranku masih mengambang. Antara badan dan pikiran yang dipaksa terbuka jadi begitu. Dan jika saya tidak publish, maka akan semakin lama saya 'macet'. Lalu bagaimana dengan relaksasiku? Menulis bukan sekedar hobby. Itu adalah sesuatu hal yang akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan kewarasanku. Just it!

Oke. Jangan salah paham. Saya tidak marah, hanya saja saya masih kurang puas dengan chapter 22 dan semakin tidak puas di chapter 23.

kenapa lagi?

Banyak sekali scene yang harus dibuang demi majunya alur.

Tidak apa, saya masih bisa mempertahankan plot.

Ada yang belum tahu Heechul sudah tahu penyakit Kyuhyun, ya? Ada yang rivew gak sabar Heechul tahu Kyuhyun sakit. Lhoh, padahal emang Heechul sudah tahu.

Heechul, tuh banyak orangnya. Ngendaliin adik lewat temen bisa, apalagi cuma ngawasi satu anak yang kagak tahu sedang diawasi.

Sampai di chapter ini, saya mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH untuk kalian semua-muanya. Yang follow, yang ngefav, coments, silent, sider, yang cuma mampir, yang cuma ngelihat sekilas trus kembali, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. Saya hanya bisa memberi kalian ff ini.

Saya akan tetap menulis, meski hanya satu orang yang baca. Saya sudah ngalamin yang ini dengan Cuma dua orang pembaca yang nagih tulisanku per tiap hari di sekolah.

Ah… hari semakin hari rasanya berat. Boleh curhat bentar, kan. Saya ingin mengeluh. Saya ingin tidak berprasangka buruk. Dan saya ingin menutup mata dari dunia di depan saya. Cukup. Terima kasih. :)

Usia saya? Hampir kepala 3. yey! Sudah tua, dong. Kagak mungkin disebut sudah muda. Kkkk.

Sampai jumpa di next chapt.

Pai pai.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	24. Chapter 24

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 24_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

 _'Kibum, kau terburu sekali ingin menjemput Kyuhyun. Biarkan sehari lagi dia disini.'_

 _Kibum tidak menyahut bujukan Donghae. Teguh dengan keinginannya menjemput Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae masih ingin lebih lama dengan adiknya._

 _Donghae menghela nafas. Kibum itu sulit dibujuk. Padahal dia pikir mereka sudah akur. 'Jika Kyuhyun yang meminta sendiri, kau akan setuju?'_

 _Donghae tidak menunggu jawaban Kibum untuk menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi mengawasi. 'Anyeong, Kibum hyung.'_

 _Kibum menahan geramannya di lain tempat. Donghae itu licik, menggunakan Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkannya. 'Kau akan pulang, kan.'_

 _Kyuhyun meringis. Menatap Donghae yang mengatupkan kedua tangan, pose memohon. 'Aku masih ingin disini.'_

 _Kibum mengerang._

 _Ponsel sudah berpindah ke tangan Donghae lagi. 'Lagi pula Kibum keadaan masih seperti ini. Bukannya tenang, mereka malah santer cari keterangan. Padahal sudah kuminta tunggu sampai jumpa pers, tapi tetap seperti itu. Kau ingin menerobos kumpulan wartawan dengan membawa Kyuhyun?'_

 _Kibum akhirnya pasrah. Memperpanjang hari menginap Kyuhyun._

Donghae tersenyum ingat yang terjadi kemarin. Kibum yang menghubunginya, mengabaRkan jika dia ingin menjemput Kyuhyun pulang. Jelas Donghae tidak setuju. Dia masih belum bersama Kyuhyun, baru juga dua malam adiknya menginap sudah mau dijemput saja.

Mengubah posisi dengan pelan, menghadap pada Kyuhyun yang lelap dengan wajah letih. Ini sudah pagi, tapi dia tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun. Selimut di tubuh Kyuhyun dirapatkan.

"Hyung…"

Padahal sudah dia usahakan bergerak sangat pelan, tapi Kyuhyun terusik juga. Kyuhyun mengerang hendak bangun. Donghae yang tadinya ingin segera turun dari kasur, membatalkan niatnya.

"Ssss tidur lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi." tangannya mengusap melelapkan.

"Em," Kyuhyun mengerjap, melihat sekeliling yang masih gelap, tanpa lampu dan tidak ada cahaya dari jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tidak nampak sudah pagi. "Sudah pagi?"

Donghae memperhatikan pergerakan adiknya yang baru bangun. Kyuhyun meringkuk miring memejamkan mata lagi, Donghae memperbaiki letak selimut yang menyingkap terbuka kembali menutupi Kyuhyun. Memastikan adiknya tidur lagi lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan kecupan ringan.

Zhou Mi juga baru keluar dari kamarnya, sudah segar. Menyapa Donghae dan berlanjut ke dapur. Donghae mengikuti, menguap lebar sekali. "Mau masak apa?"

"Sup labu dan kukus jamur." Zhou Mi mengeluarkan bahan dari kulkas. "Kyuhyun masih tidur?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Tadi sempat bangun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, jadi kusuruh tidur lagi. Akan kubangunkan nanti waktu sarapan, dia tidak boleh melewatkan jadwal obatnya."

"Nona Hae Jin ada menghubungimu?"

"Ya. Menanyakan soal berita itu dan postinganku. Aku menjelaskan semuanya. Dia juga ikut dicari karena hal ini. Aku berpesan padanya agar menjawab seperlunya saja."

"Baguslah." Zhou Mi mencuci labu yang akan di masaknya. "Casey tidak menghubungimu?"

"Tidak. Atau belum. Entahlah."

Zhou Mi melirik Donghae sekali. "Presdir Tan akan datang saat jumpa pers. Dia menghubungiku untuk berbicara denganmu sebelum itu."

Donghae mengangguk. Dia sudah siap kapanpun Presdir Tan ingin bicara langsung dengannya.

Selanjutnya Zhou Mi sibuk dengan kegiatan memasak. Donghae pergi ke kamar mandi luar untuk membersihkan diri. Sengaja tidak menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarnya karena takut mengusik Kyuhyun lagi.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ini?"

"Kau hanya perlu ke Seoul dan menyerahkan uang itu kepada Kyuhyun. Katakan jika kau yang mencuri uang paman Yesung dan datang untuk mengembalikan uang tersebut sekaligu meminta maaf."

Shindong meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar. Uang di dalam amplop senilai dengan uang yang dia ambil. Terlihat dari tebal dan kertas yang menjalin per jumlah genapan. Heechul sendiri terang-terangan menyebut jumlahnya. Uang yang begitu banyak, mudah dicuri tapi sulit untuk dikembalikan bukan karena niat tapi nominal yang besar membuatnya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkannya kembali.

Namun sekarang, hari ini Heechul memanggilnya dan menyerahkan uang senilai sama dengan yang dia curi, untuk dikembalikan. Kepada Kyuhyun langsung. Kenapa Heechul melakukannya? Untuk menolongnya tidak mungkin. Jadi kenapa?

"Heechul-ssi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Heechul tidak bergeming dalam duduknya. Menatap lurus menembus kaca mobil dalam kebekuan. Lagi-lagi Shindong merasa terintimidasi dan merasa melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi benar, kan dia harus mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia yang mencuri maka dia yang harus mengembalikan uang itu dengan uang miliknya sendiri. bukan pemberian Heechul seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima uang ini dan menggunakannya untuk menebus dosaku."

Heechul menoleh dengan datar, tidak melihat sekalipun pada amplop uang yang diletakkan Shindong di dashbor mobil, melainkan menghujam Shindong dengan sorot meremehkan.

"Jangan salah paham. Uang itu bukan penebus dosamu. Tapi aku ingin pengakuan milikmu. Pergi pada Kyuhyun dan katakan sebenarnya. Kau mencuri uang itu dan pamanku mati ditolak Jungsoo. Sebuah penyesalan. Meminta ampun lah pada Kyuhyun dan selesaikan hutangmu padanya."

"Aku memang akan menebus dosaku, tapi uang itu,"

"Menunggu recehanmu, sampai kapan?" mulut tajam Heechul membuat Shindong meremas kedua tangan. "Kyuhyun mungkin sudah mati sebelum kau mengakui dosamu padanya."

Shindong kemudian diam. Mematung. Kenyataan itu memukul dirinya lagi dan lagi. Seberapa besar penyesalannya karena membuat dua orang menderita. Bukan hanya merugikan Yesung dia juga merugikan Kyuhyun. Yesung mati, Kyuhyun masih bergelut dengan penyakitnya. Semua karena dirinya.

Jika tidak menebus dosanya sekarang lalu kapan?

Kepala Shindong bergerak kaku, menatap Heechul yang masih menatapnya. "Kau benar, aku harus mengakui dosaku."

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ambil uang itu. Akui dosamu dan buat Jungsoo mengakui dosanya juga."

Shindong paham apa tujuan Heechul sekarang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang harus mengaku dosa. Tapi juga Jungsoo. Ditolak keponakan sendiri saat membutuhkan bantuan, rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan. Yesung bukan hanya terluka karena kehilangan uang, tapi juga terluka karena Jungsoo. Kemudian mati dengan beban di hatinya.

"Aku akan pergi menemuinya."

Heechul tersenyum puas. "Jangan buru-buru. Pergi setelah kau siap. Juga setelah kau yakin bisa memukul Jungsoo." mengambil uang tersebut dan disodorkan pada Shindong.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip melihat laptop Donghae. Dia menonton sebuah film horror. Tadinya dia tidak sendiri, ada Zhou Mi di sebelahnya. Namun kemudian manager hyungnya itu pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya.

Donghae?

Donghae pergi melakukan pertemuan dengan orang film. Tadinya Kyuhyun tidak rela ditinggal, tapi akhirnya Zhou Mi mengalah untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah minum obatmu?" Zhou Mi keluar kamar.

"Hum."

Zhou Mi diam menatap Kyuhyun dan laptop bergantian. Ini siang hari, tapi Kyuhyun berlagak ketakutan. Menggunakan bantal sofa untuk menutupi matanya jika sesuatu yang seram muncul. Bocah itu bahkan duduk menekuk kedua kaki diatas sofa dan menempel kuat di punggung sofa. Laptopnya terletak diujung meja, sengaja menempatkannya paling ujung seolah itu akan mempengaruhi kadar ketakutannya. Padahal anak itu sendiri yang meminta film horror tadi.

"Huaa!"

Zhou Mi pun ikut terkejut mendengar suara menyeramkan dari laptop plus teriakan Kyuhyun. Bonus lemparan bantal yang mengenai bahunya. Dia terlalu asyik mengamati Kyuhyun hingga tidak bisa menghindar dari bantal itu.

"Jika takut kenapa dilihat." Zhou Mi menutup layar laptop. Film nya mati seketika. Kyuhyun melotot pada Zhou Mi, protes.

"Sedang kutonton, kenapa ditutup?" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya meraih laptop. Zhou Mi geleng kepala melihat Kyuhyun kembali memutar film tadi.

"Kau benar sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah. Kalau belum bagaimana aku bisa sesehat ini?"

Alis Zhou Mi bertaut. "Jika tidak minum obat kau akan sakit? Ada bedanya?"

"Ada. Kalau telat minum obat rasanya saaangaaaaaat sakit. Sakit sekali." kepala Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk, menegaskan betapa seriusnya rasa sakit yang dia rasakan jika telat minum obat.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Zhou Mi yang berdiri. "Kapan Hae hyung pulang? Bukankah dia sudah lama pergi?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Zhou Mi pun tidak tahu. Dia sedikit cemas. Apa pembicaraan mereka tidak lancar sampai selama ini?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Zhou Mi, menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Zhou Mi mengikuti mau Kyuhyun. "Wae?" wajah Kyuhyun mendadak berubah ceria dan bersemangat.

"Zhou Mi hyung punya foto Heechul hyung?"

Alis Zhou Mi berkerut. "Kenapa aku harus menyimpan foto pria? Tidak."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah lagi. "Itu pertama kali setelah sekian lama, aku melihat Heechul hyung. Dia sangat tampan. Tapi begitu cepat dan aku hampir lupa mengingat wajahnya lagi. Zhou Mi hyung benar tidak punya fotonya?"

"Kenapa begitu cepat kau lupa wajah orang," gumam Zhou Mi tidak bermaksud buruk. Wajah sedih Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak tega. Seperti ada dua telinga turun dan bahu yang layu. Penampakan Kyuhyun bahkan berubah jadi anjing kecil. Imajinasi Zhou Mi menggila. Membuatnya merinding sendiri dan menggeleng keras-keras.

Kyuhyun melihatnya bingung. "Hyung kenapa?"

"Anni!" Zhou mi berdehem. _Dia bukan anak anjing!_ Tegur dirinya sendiri. "Kalau hanya itu kau bisa mencarinya di google."

Kyuhyun berdecak keras. "Mana ada wajah Heechul di google. Memangnya dia pasang iklan apa?"

"Anak ini~" gemas Zhou Mi, alih-alih mengusak kepala Kyuhyun yang disebutnya keren kemarin, hanya untuk menghibur, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi internet dan mengetik nama Cassey Kim di bar pencarian. Hanya beberapa detik setelah dia mengetik hasilnya langsung keluar. Dia memilih hasil pencarian paling atas.

"Lihat. Wajah HYUNGmu itu ada disana. Lengkap dengan biografi dan sederet prestasi seumur dia menjadi desaigner."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Mengambil alih ponsel yang disodorkan kepadanya. Melihat tidak sabaran. "Heechul hyung designer? Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja. Dia terkenal dan berprestasi. Dia bekerja di perusahaan besar. Dan tidak pernah absen diundang partisipasi di peragaan busana."

"Hebat!" puji Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa English, tidak? Jika tidak, bisa diubah ke pengaturan terjemahkan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk berulang. "Bisa bisa!"

Zhou Mi batal membantu Kyuhyun mengubah pengaturan internet begitu melihat pancaran mata Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya kekaguman, ada perasaan lain bercampur menjadi satu dan membentuk binar yang cantik. Membuat Zhou Mi hanyut ke dalam perasaan itu untuk sesaat.

Tersenyum kecil, Zhou Mi memilih bangkit tidak ingin mengganggu. Diam-diam mematikan laptop yang pasti akan dianggurkan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0

"Proses syuting akan tetap berjalan. Tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan publik tentang masalah dua pemeran utama kita, saya berharap kita tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Kita akan sukseskan film ini bersama."

"Yeeee!" jawab semua yang hadir di rapat tersebut. Ucapan Produser Mi menjadi yang terakhir mengakhiri rapat. Semua yang hadir mulai meninggalkan kursi masing-masing. Hingga tinggal dua pemain dan Produser Mi.

"Maaf telah menyulitanmu Produser Mi," pribadi Donghae mengucapkan penyesalannya dengan tundukan dalam. Kibum ikut menunduk, merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang terjadi.

Produser Mi tersenyum kelu. "Aku sudah bertaruh di Film ini. Kalian memiliki masalah pribadi dan aku tidak akan berkomentar tentang itu. Aku hanya berharap, dalam keadaan bagaimanapun film ini tetap berjalan hingga selesai."

"Kami akan berusaha." janji Kibum.

"Aku sudah diberi tahu tentang jumpa pers nanti. Syuting akan dilanjutkan setelahnya."

Keduanya mengangguk. Produser Mi bangkit kemudian pergi.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang nan dalam. Henry masuk hanya untuk memberi tahu Kibum waktunya pergi kemudian menunggu di luar.

"Aku pergi." pamit Kibum membuat Donghae menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, Kibum?"

Kibum yang berjalan pun berhenti. Berbalik untuk melihat Donghae. "Tentang?"

Donghae berdecak. "Kau tidak merasa menyesali sesuatu? Bukankah ini saatnya kau meminta maaf?"

Kibum tertawa lalu mendengus. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Donghae. Ucapan permintaan maaf karena telah membohongi Donghae perihal telepon Kyuhyun dulu itu. Juga dengan sikap diam nya yang tidak menginformasikan sakit Kyuhyun. Bagi Donghae dia butuh permintaan maaf untuk gencatan senjata ini.

"Aku tidak menyesal soal itu, Donghae. Keputusanku masih kuanggap benar. Dan jangan lupa kita duduk bersama seperti sekarang hanya untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun." tapi bukan Kibum juga jika tidak berkeras hati.

Donghae tersenyum kalem. Mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita yakin untuk tidak berseteru lagi di kemudian hari."

Kibum mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

0o0o0o0

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Pria itu menghentak puas tangan yang disambutnya, ada senyum lebar dan berkawan. Sedikit berbeda dengan senyum simple Heechul.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga akan memiliki saham di perusahaan Park Jungsoo. Terima kasih sekali kepadamu, Cassey."

"Kau tahu harus memberi apa padaku."

"Pasti. Pasti. Akan kupastikan Park Jungsoo hancur."

Pria itu tertawa keras. Mengambil berkas diatas meja. Membukanya dengan hati bahagia. Memastikan sekali lagi tanda tangannya dan Heechul melekat di tempat yang benar.

Selagi pria itu menikmati memuaskan diri pada berkas tersebut, Heechul memilih meminum kopinya.

"Kerja sama ini sudah disepakati dengan jelas, bukan? Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

Pria itu ikut berdiri saat Heechul bangkit merapikan jas. Dia menunduk dalam dengan rasa terima kasih mengiringi kepergian Heechul. Sesaat kemudian dia duduk kembali, membuka berkas itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Cassey Kim… dia keberuntunganku. Hahaha!"

Sampai di mobilnya, Heechul mengeluarkan ponsel. Membuka aplikasi internetnya dan melihat kembali berita tentang adiknya. Dia berdecak kesal.

"Kau benar-benar, Donghae." geramnya tertahan.

Setelah ini dia akan ke tempat adiknya dan menegurnya dengan keras. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu! Heechul merasa kesal. Dia masih ingat Donghae menghubunginya, mengadu dengan begitu nelangsa karena telah disakiti Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, seolah dirinya yang ditusuk.

Bukan hanya bercuit di medsos tentang hubungan kekeluargaan Park dan Kim, kini mereka akan duduk berdampingan untuk mengklarifikasi langsung kepada awak media. Heechul tidak terima. Bukan hanya Hangeng, kini Donghae juga berbalik memunggunginya.

0o0o0o0

Suara pintu membuat Zhou Mi menoleh, dilihatnya Donghae masuk kemudian melepas mantel.

"Aku pulang." salam Donghae. Setelah menggantung mantelnya dia pergi menghampiri Zhou Mi yang bersantai menonton TV sambil ngemil keripik.

"Lama sekali."

Donghae duduk. Melihat ke seluruh penjuru apartemen tapi tidak melihat adiknya.

"Kyuhyun istirahat di kamar." beri tahu Zhou Mi Donghae bertanya. "Bagaimana pembicaraan kalian?"

"Paling kau juga sudah tahu." Donghae mengambil keripik, ikut nyemil.

"Tapi bagaimana kejelasannya?"

"Syuting akan tetap berjalan. Semua dilakukan tetap seperti awalnya. Beres."

Zhou Mi angguk-angguk kepala. Donghae menebaskan tangan, menyapu serpihan bumbu keripik yang menempel di tangan. Dia bangkit. "Aku lihat Kyuhyun dulu." ujarnya melangkah pergi.

"Cuci tanganmu." tegur Zhou Mi yang kemudian membuat Donghae beralih ke dapur. Mencuci tangannya di wastafel baru pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tidur bergelung selimut. Kepalanya yang plontos menyembul, kupluk yang dipakai hampir terlepas. Donghae menariknya hingga terpasang rapi kembali. Mengusap pelan bawah mata kanan Kyuhyun dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. Nafas adiknya teratur meski sedikit berat dan pendek. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun baik-baik saja melihat ekspresinya yang damai. Tidak seperti saat dia melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan wajah letih dan sayu.

"Euh,"

Donghae menarik jarinya. Kyuhyun menggeliat, menelentangkan diri kemudian membuka selimut yang membungkusnya bak kepompong. Mengeluarkan tangan, mengucek matanya. Dia merasa gatal di wajahnya sehingga bangun. Tidak tahu jika Donghae yang menimbulkan gatal tersebut.

"Sore, Kyuhyunie." sapa Donghae dengan senyum di kulum.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Matanya masih mengerjap menggapai kesadaran. "Heum." gumamnya seraya beringsut bangun tapi kesulitan lantaran selimut yang masih setengah melilitnya.

Tawa Donghae lolos. "Apa kau selalu selucu ini?" ujarnya seraya membantu sang adik untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya. Menoleh dengan linglung. "Jam berapa?" suaranya serak khas bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya masih mengantuk. Ingin tidur lagi, tapi suara Donghae membuatnya harus bangun. Menjatuhkan dirinya di bahu Donghae, Kyuhyun mendapat usapan di kepalanya. "Hyung, aku lapar."

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ice cream."

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menegakkan diri, menatap Donghae lesu. "Arra~ aku tahu. Hahhh aku bosan menghindari makanan yang aku suka." keluh Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Tidak berapa lama dia keluar lagi dan mendapati Donghae sudah berganti pakaian sedang menunggunya. Kyuhyun memakai wignya lalu keluar kamar bersama.

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo sedang mengurus cucian saat Jaejoong bertamu. Tidak ada pelayan, semua pekerjaan rumah jadi diurus keduanya. Baik Kibum dan Jungsoo berbagi pekerjaan agar rumah tetap bersih, rapi dan pakaian mereka terurus.

"Aku bawa makanan." Jaejoong menunjukkan kantong plastik di tangan.

Jungsoo melihatnya dengan wajah tertolong. "Gomawo, Jae. Kau sangat membantuku."

"Tidak masalah." Jaejoong pergi ke dapur. Mengeluarkan makanan-makanan yang dia bawa. Memindahkannya di wadah sendiri.

"Kibum belum pulang?" tanya Jaejoong saat Jungsoo memasuki dapur.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jungsoo mendudukkan diri, Jaejoong menghidangkan seporsi Jjangmyun beserta sumpitnya.

Saat Jungsoo mulai makan, Jaejoong mulai memberi laporan pekerjaan. Tugas-tugas yang diamanatkan Jungsoo kepadanya dilaksankannya dengan baik. Memantau perusahaan di Korea, laporan dari Perusahaan Singapura, proyek di Gwangju, masalah karyawan, hingga urusan dokumen Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo mengambil dokumen dalam amplop besar yang dibawa Jaejoong. Membuka dan memeriksa isinya. Ada passpor, vissa dan kelengkapan lain yang diperlukan. Jungsoo memasukkan kembali semua itu. "Terima kasih, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. "Ada beberapa tempat yang strategis untuk tinggal Kyuhyun selama disana. Beberapa sudah kuhubungi untuk menanyakan harga dan fasilitasnya. Tapi kau perlu memeriksanya sendiri, mungkin ada yang tidak cocok."

"Aku percayakan padamu." Jungsoo meski terlihat menikmati Jjangmyunnya dia mendengarkan semua hal yang diucapkan Jaejoong tanpa terkecuali.

"Baiklah. Akan kupilih yang paling dekat dengan rumah sakit." Jaejoong berjalan ke kulkas, mengambil air dan mengisi gelas untuk Jungsoo. "Bagaimana dengan Profesor Shim? Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Jungsoo menelan makanannya lebih dulu. "Setelah ini aku akan menemui Dokter Yoon untuk mendapatkan kontak Profesor Shim."

"Kau sering menemuinya, kenapa tidak dulu-dulu kau memintanya?"

Jungsoo diam. Itu kebodohannya, dia rasa.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kartunya sampai berbunyi. Senyumnya merekah dengan puas. Tangannya meraup tepung banyak-banyak, meremasnya gemas agar lebih banyak yang menempel. "Aku menang lagi." seringainya jahil pada Donghae.

Zhou Mi mengikik, Donghae lesu. "Kyuie, itu terlalu banyak." protesnya menunjuk seberapa tebal tepung yang melekat di telapak Kyuhyun.

"Kan bukan coretan, tapi laburan."

Donghae langsung menutup mata dan mulut rapat-rapat, saat tangan Kyuhyun mengusap penuh ke wajahnya. Menahan nafas agar tidak ada tepung yang terhirup. Dia pasrah mendengar tawa Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi bersahutan.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah. Biasanya aku menang darimu, Zhou!"

"Kau menemukan lawan sepadan!" Zhou Mi menepuk bahu Kyuhyun bangga. Kemudian melakukan tos dengan Kyuhyun yang girang. Keduanya bahagia, Donghae yang penuh dengan tepung bangkit.

"Hyung, satu kali lagi." pinta Kyuhyun melihat Donghae mengusap wajahnya yang penuh bubuk putih hingga sampi ke rambut, leher dan mengotori bajunya..

Donghae menggeleng keras. "Sudah. Aku mengaku kalah saja daripada kena tepung lagi dan lagi. Lihat, kau saja masih sebersih itu. Ah, wajahku yang rupawan bagaimana kalau nanti muncul jerawat?" Donghae buru-buru masuk kamar mandi membersihkan wajah. Takut jika teralu lama tidak dibersihkan benar-benar akan timbul jerawat.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi tertawa. "Sekalipun berjerawat, kau tetap tampan Donghae hyung!' seru Kyuhyun.

"Tampan darimana kalau banyak bopeng begitu!"

"Uangmu, kan banyak, tinggal oplas saja!"

"Seenaknya!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Tidak sadar Zhou Mi yang tadinya membereskan kartu, berdiri dengan diam. Hingga Donghae keluar dan sadar apa yang membuat Zhou Mi begitu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya karena Donghae seolah membeku dan tidak juga melangkah maju. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi memberinya kode, baru Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"Heechul hyung!" berbeda dengan respon kedua orang lainnya. Kyuhyun justru melompat dengan wajah sumringah. Dia senang bukan main. Lebih girang dari saat dia mengerjai Donghae.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Heechul adalah Evil hyung. Kakak yang jahil dan selalu berbuat jahat kepadanya. Dia suka menangis dan kesal di dekat Heechul. Tapi selalu mencarinya jika Heechul jauh. Tidak banyak yang diingat Kyuhyun, dia hanya objek kejahilan Heechul dulu, tapi seperti hyungnya yang lain Heechul tetap memiliki tempat di hatinya.

Sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Heechul lagi.

"Heechul hyung kau lama sekali pulangnya," Kyuhyun hendak maju, namun seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

Donghae memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Tahu jika Kyuhyun akan meghambur pada Heechul dan itu tidak baik. Donghae tahu pasti. Apalagi melihat ekspresi datar kakaknya.

Meninggalkan koper berukuran sedang, Heechul melangkah maju. "Bawa koperku, Zhou Mi." perintahnya pada Zhou Mi yang masih bergeming. Tersentak Zhou Mi melangkah dengan bingung namun bisa lurus menuju koper yang teronggok.

Heechul melewati Kyuhyun dan Donghae begitu saja, arahnya kamar Zhou Mi, seolah tahu jika Kyuhyun menginap di kamar Donghae.

"Heechul hyung!"

Donghae lengah, Kyuhyun berhasil lepas dari pegangannya dan menyusul Heechul. Menghadang di depan pintu kamar Zhou Mi.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung. Kau pergi ke Gwangju. Apa kau pergi ke makam paman juga? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku juga ingin kesana."

Heechul mendengus lirih. "Minggir." mengusir dengan suara rendah.

"Ah benar juga. Hyung pasti lelah. Istirahatah." Kyuhyun menyingkir. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu, hyung? Tunggu sebentar kubuatkan jus." Kyuhyun pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban.

Donghae tidak bisa mencegah, hanya melihat nanar adiknya yang berlalu dengan wajah berseri. Beralih menatap Heechul yang kini memandang kepadanya.

"Kau menumpang gratis disini, tapi seenaknya mengundang orang asing masuk." sindir Heechul datar.

Donghae mengambil nafas dari mulut. Ringan. "Dia Kyuhyun. Bukan orang asing."

Heechul berbalik sepenuhnya menjadi memunggungi pintu. Zhou Mi berdiri diam memegang gagang koper, mengawasi keduanya dengan berdebar.

"Belum lama kau merengek ingin pergi. Kemudian jadi seperti ini? Kau mempermainkanku, Donghae?"

"Ini jusnya!" Kyuhyun muncul menukas jawaban Donghae yang sudah diujung lidah. Mengangsurkan gelas pada Heechul. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, hyung. Tapi hanya ada jus jeruk di dapur. Jadi kutuangkan itu untukmu. Tenang saja, aku menambah sedikit gula agar lebih manis. Heechul hyung suka manis, kan? Kau sering merebut coklat dan permenku dulu."

Alis Heechul menukik tajam. Menatap Kyuhyun tidak berkedip. Tidak peduli dengan gelas jus itu sama sekali. Lagipula mana ada orang sebodoh ini menambah jus kemasan dengan gula lagi. Dia tidak segila itu akan rasa manis.

Senyum Kyuhyun pudar setelah beberapa saat. Lengannya sedikit turun, goyah. Heechul tidak kunjung mengambil jus yang dia bawa. Sebaliknya sorot matanya tidak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae. Berkedip sekali, lalu kembali menatap Heechul pada kedua manik dingin itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Bawa dia pergi Kim Donghae!" perintah Heechul tanpa menatap Donghae. Menarik sudut bibirnya saat Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suaranya yang berat dan dingin.

Donghae menghela nafas keras kali ini. Melangkah lebar, menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan dia ke rumahnya!" ujar Heechul saat Donghae menarik Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Donghae menatap Heechul tajam. Heechul mengangkat dagu. "Aku serius. Antar dia pulang. Atau dia akan terluka disini."

Menggeram frustasi, Donghae berbalik dengan masih memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Sesaat teringat gelas jus itu, dia menarik gelas tersebut dari genggaman Kyuhyun begitu saja dan ditaruh kasar ke meja. Suaranya menyadarkan Kyuhyun, saat mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Donghae, kakaknya sedang menyambar mantel di gantungan dekat pintu.

"Aku masih ingin menginap." Kyuhyun sedang menolak pulang. Dia baru saja bertemu Heechul, untuk kedua kali setelah begitu lama.

Donghae memakaikan mantel tersebut. Tidak peduli entah mantel miliknya atau Zhou Mi, pikirannya sedang kalut akan amarah. Dan dia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya marah-marah. Jalan terbaik adalah mengirim Kyuhyun pulang.

Menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Heechul hyung, jadi kau pulang saja, ya."

"Tapi,"

Donghae memohon melalui matanya. Kyuhyun batal protes. Menurut saat Donghae kembali menarik tangannya meninggalkan apartemen.

0o0o0o0o0

Menatap keluar, menumpukkan diri sepenuhnya pada badan kursi, dudukpun serong membelakangi Donghae yang menyopir. Dia masih memikirkan tentang sikap Heechul juga merasa kesal dengan Donghae yang seolah mencegahnya mendekati Heechul. Tapi lebih menyesal pada diri sendiri yang luluh begitu saja diseret Donghae.

"Kyu." panggil Donghae tidak betah berlama melihat Kyuhyun diam saja. Memunggunginya lagi. Tingkahnya seperti sedang merajuk? "Kyunie." panggilnya lagi karena tidak ada respon.

Dan masih tidak ada respon. Donghae menghela nafas, yakin Kyuhyun sedang merajuk. Terpantul wajah masamnya di kaca pintu. "Itu, bibir perlu ku pita-in?"

Mendengus keras. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberi respon. Donghae tersenyum. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak mengubah cara duduknya.

"Apa dia membenciku?"

Donghae cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak siap mendengar pertanyaan to the point itu. "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Donghae tidak menjawab kali ini. Dia tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang harus dia berikan. "Pasti kelelahan. Heechul hyung suka jutek jika kelelahan." melanjutkan dustanya. Berharap Kyuhyun lebih mudah dibohongi.

Tapi bahkan Donghae tidak pernah sadar jika Kyuhyun jauh lebih pintar berbohong dan menutupi segalanya. Memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri di pantulan kaca, Kyuhyun menahan diri lebih keras dari yang biasanya. Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, meski sedikit demi sedikit dia mencoba peruntungan dari sebuah keluhan.

Namun Kyuhyun gagal. Ketidakpuasan dalam dirinya memberontak. Emosinya langsung tersalurkan sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Park.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu bahkan sebelum Donghae benar-benar mematikan mesin mobil, melompat keluar dan membanting pintunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mengejutkan. Wajahnya sangat muram dan gelap.

"Kyu!" Donghae buru-buru keluar, mengejar Kyuhyun dan menarik lengannya. Keduanya berhenti di depan gerbang. "Ada apa? Tolong jangan pulang dengan ganjalan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam Donghae. "Kau yang membuatku merasakannya! Apa susahnya berterus terang?! Hanya cukup katakan, Heechul hyung membenciku!"

"Dia tidak membencimu."

"Apa itu artinya dia tidak suka padaku?!"

Donghae diam membuat Kyuhyun tidak senang dengan sikapnya. "Donghae hyung, tolong jawab aku. Heechul hyung tidak menyukaiku?"

"Dia tidak membencimu."

Kyuhyun frustasi dengan jawaban Donghae. "Dia tidak menyukaiku?!" tegas Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Mianhe Kyuhyunie."

"Apa bedanya, hyung! Tidak benci tapi tidak suka! Jika benci ada kemungkinan sayang, begitu pepatah orang! Tapi jika tidak benci,"

"Bukan berarti itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Donghae menukas ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kyunie kami menyayangimu. Heechul hyung menyayangimu. Tapi sepuluh tahun memang waktu yang panjang untuk melupakan perasaan itu. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan mencoba mendapatkan kasih sayangnya kembali. Hanya seperti itu saja."

"Kau juga melupakan kasih sayangmu padaku dalam sepuluh tahun itu?" balas Kyuhyun. Suaranya bergetar, matanya memerah basah.

Donghae merasa salah bicara. Menggeleng gusar, dia mencoba menjelaskan tapi Kyuhyun menolak mendengarnya. Donghae diam memandang adiknya nanar.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya seraya melengos. "Aku akan melakukannya. Jika benar dia lupa perasaan itu, aku pasti akan mengingatkannya kembali. Aku akan mendapatkan kasih sayangnya lagi."

Bibir Donghae bergetar. Suaranya tercekat oleh tekad yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Apa ini karena dustanya? Dia merasa sudah menjerumuskan Kyuhyun dalam usaha semu jika memang begitu. Kasih sayang apa? Menggapai apa jika yang coba digapai sebenarnya tidak pernah ada?

Tapi Donghae juga tidak setega itu mengatakan kebenaran. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jujur bagaimana perasaan Heechul pada Kyuhyun. "Ya. Itu lah Kyuhyun. Tidak akan menyerah, eoh."

"Tapi seberapa lama?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh luka. Begitu dalam membuat Donghae tertegun sendiri. "Aku perlu cepat, hyungie. Aku tidak begitu tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit sekarang. Jika keadaan lebih sulit dari ini, aku tidak tahu harus bertahan seperti apa lagi."

Kening Donghae berlipat, sulit mengartikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Adiknya terlihat sangat menderita. Tapi kenapa? Hanya karena Heechul? Penyakitnya? Kyuhyun masih sehat di matanya. Dia penuh semangat. Tersenyum lebar seperti tidak menanggung sakit. Tapi di waktu ini dia melihat semua luka itu menumpuk di matanya. Berkabut dan menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun menghirup ingus dihidungnya, serta mengusap matanya yang kembali berair. Sebisa mungkin menarik kembali hati dan dirinya yang akan jatuh pada perasaan melankolis. Setelah selama ini menahan diri, menarik ulur pemberontakan dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin meledak sekarang.

"Jangan cemas. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Paman tidak akan memaafkan aku jika mudah menyerah."

Merasa lebih menguasai diri Kyuhyun pamit pergi, tapi giliran Donghae yang mendadak takut melihat emosi Kyuhyun yang tidak stabil. Donghae kembali pulang dengan tidak tenang.

0o0o0o0

Zhou Mi menyambutnya di ruang tamu. Seperti sengaja menunggunya kembali.

"Dimana Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae begitu di depan Zhou Mi.

"Dikamarku."

Donghae segera berlalu pergi ke kamar yang ditempati Zhou Mi, sedangkan Zhou Mi memilih tetap duduk, tahu bahwa tidak boleh ikut campur. Seberapapun dia dekat dengan keduanya, dia tetap orang luar dari hubungan kakak beradik itu.

Donghae masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Heechul nampak berdiri di depan cermin seraya mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia baru selesai mandi beberapa menit lalu. Saat tahu Donghae yang masuk dia hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan mengoleskan sesuatu di kulit wajahnya. Dia benar-benar mengacuhkan Donghae.

"Kau masih bersikap seperti itu, Heechul hyung?" Donghae jengah melihat sikap Heechul.

Heechul melihat sosok Donghae dari cermin. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya acuh seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Berhenti jadi bodoh!" teriak Donghae.

Heechul meletakkan tempat krim wajahnya sedikit mengehntak. Ikut emosi dengan teriakan Donghae. Dia berbalik berjalan sampai didepan Donghae. "Aku tidak pernah melarangmu bertemu anak itu. Kau sendiri yang menyerah meminta pergi setelah disakiti berkali-kali. Lalu apa yang tadi kulihat? Kau bersenang-senang dengannya seolah kau tidak pernah menderita? Hebat!"

"Itu hanya salah paham! Semua sudah diluruskan."

"Lalu kau pikir tidak apa-apa mengungkap hubungan Park dan Kim?! Kau berbuat sesuka hatimu, Kim Donghae! Memutuskan hal sebesar itu tanpa memberi tahu aku! Aku kakakmu! Dan kau pikir aku juga akan menerimanya? Jangan bercanda!"

"Karena itu kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau dia sakit?"

"Oh, kau sudah tahu?"

"Jadi benar kau juga menyumpahinya mati? Bagaimana kau bisa seketerlaluan itu, hyung!"

"Kau berlebihan, Donghae. Tentu saja semua manusia akan mati. Anak itu hanya mendapat waktu lebih cepat, itu saja."

Donghae tidak percaya dengan kalimat Heechul. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan empati sedikit pun. "Jika kau tahu semua itu, kau masih tidak melunak?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bersikap baik pun dia akan tetap mati. Lagipula, Donghae, kau tidak bodoh melihatku, kan? Kau pasti sudah sadar kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi kau masih terkejut dengan sikapku?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku masih ingat jelas kau bersikeras tidak mau membawa Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu. Karena kau tidak menyukainya? Kau akan terbebani jika kau mengurus anak yang tidak kau sukai? Terlebih lagi dia tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu. Lalu kenapa kau membawaku?!"

"Tentu saja karena anak itu bukan adikku! Kau adikku! Masihkah aku harus membawa oang asing menjadi tanggung jawabku?!"

Keduanya saling menatap sengit. Hingga Donghae memalingkan wajah membuatnya terlihat kalah. Tapi bukan begitu, dia hanya lelah. Lelah mendebatkan ini terus menerus. Selama sepuluh tahun, selama itu dia terus berusaha membuat Heechul mengakui Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimanapun kita pernah jadi keluarga hyung."

Heechul melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku pergi ke keluarga Park karena disitu ada dirimu. Sekalipun ada eommamu, tapi kau tahu ibumu bukan ibuku."

Donghae menatap kembali Heechul. "Apa begitu penting pertalian darah?! Bahkan kau membedakan hal itu dengan jelas! Jika aku hanya anak eommaku, dan bukan anak appamu apa kau juga tidak akan menganggapku?!"

Dan anggukan Heechul membuat Donghae mengatupkan rahangnya sangat keras. Baru kali ini, sekali ini dia merasa Heechul adalah orang yang sangat munafik. Pikiran yang dangkal, sudut pandang buruk bahkan tidak berempati. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan selama ini hidup dengan kakaknya itu?

"Bagus! Kau tunjukkan dengan jelas bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya. Karena kau begitu, maka aku juga tidak lagi menahan diri. Sama seperti dirimu, Kyuhyun memiliki pertalian darah denganku! Eommanya adalah eommaku! Kami satu darah! Dia adikku! Bukan adikmu! Dan aku tidak akan menunggu lagi untuk mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai kakak!"

"Apa maksudmu?" saat sadar apa yang dimaksud Donghae, pemuda itu telah melangkah keluar kamar. Heechul menyusulnya namun dengan cepat Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan membanting pintunya tepat di depan wajah Heechul. Membuat kakaknya menggeram dan mengumpat kesal.

"Donghae, apapun yang kau pikirkan kau tidak akan melakukannya!" seru Heechul memberi peringatan.

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku, sialan! Aku kakakmu! Kau tanggung jawabku, brengsek!"

"Kyuhyun tanggung jawabku, setan! Aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengambil tanggung jawab itu! Kau tidak bisa mencegahku kali ini!"

Karena kesal Heechul memukul pintu didepannya kemudian berbalik dengan wajah merah. Mendapati Zhou Mi yang melihat dengan ekspresi melongo. Heechul mendengus keras sebelum berlalu kembali ke kamar Zhou Mi, menutup pintu tidak kalah keras.

Zhou Mi mengelus dada. "Aku tahu aku harus tidur dimana malam ini." gumamnya melirik sofa ruang tengah. Bukan pertama kali bagi dirinya melihat pertengkaran kedua saudara itu. Mereka memang ganas dan tidak terkontrol saat bertengkar. Biasanya akan membaik dengan cepat namun kali ini sepertinya itu tidak semudah yang dulu-dulu. Ini masalah yang serius. Zhou Mi tahu itu. Donghae mengatakan tentang ini sebelumnya. Bahwa masalah adik kecilnya tidak akan menjadi mudah sebaik apapun dia mencoba pada Heechul. Hyungnya tidak pernah melunak dengan satu itu.

0o0o0o0

Hah…. Hah… hhhaagh…

Kibum terbangun karena suara menyakitkan itu. Menoleh ke samping, dia melihat pergerakan pada Kyuhyun. Suara nafasnya terdengar berat bahkan tersedak. Menekan saklar lampu tidur di sebelahnya, seketika Kibum bisa melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun penuh dengan peluh.

"Kyuhyunie," panggil Kibum membangunkan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tidak seberapa lebar. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang sesak dan berat. Nafasnya tercekat dengan tarikan berat.

Kibum menyibak selimut di badannya, mencari ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Dokter Yoon. Menceritakan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kemudian menelpon Jungsoo agar naik ke atas. Setelah usai dia melempar ponselnya begitu saja lalu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sakit?" Kibum menyeka peluh di wajah adiknya. Mengusap dada Kyuhyun yang dicengkeram kuat.

"Sshe….sssak… sssak..kkitt.." Kyuhyun menangis dalam rasa sakit. Sesaknya bukan hal baru. Tapi ini pertama kali sesakit ini. Dadanya seakan dihimpit batu besar. Menutup saluran nafasnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak tahan.

Kibum tidak berhenti mengusap dada Kyuhyun. Meminta adiknya bersabar dan bertahan. Jungsoo masuk begitu saja, menekan lampu kamar dengan lalu menuju kasur. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya memeriksa Kyuhyun. Tapi dia saja bukan Dokter tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekalipun melihat Kyuhyun sesak nafas.

"Entah, hyung." Kibum menggeleng cemas. Tangannya tidak berhenti bekerja.

Jungsoo mengusap sisi-sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang basah. Bungsunya memejamkan mata dengan raut tersiksa. Nafasnya menyedihkan, sesekali mengerang dan menggeliat sangat tidak nyaman lalu air matanya kembali mengalir. Jungsoo tidak tega melihatnya.

Terasa sangat lama sampai Dokter Yoon datang dengan menenteng tas dokter dan sebuah tabung. Jungsoo yang memang menunggu di depan langsung membantunya membawa tabung tersebut. Dokter Yoon menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas dan Kibum terlihat frustasi di sisinya.

Dokter Yoon bergerak cepat. Memeriksa Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan penanganan. Seraya menyuntik obat, Dokter Yoon memberi instruksi Jungsoo dengan tabung yang dia bawa. Jungsoo melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, memasang masker, Dokter Yoon yang usai dengan suntikannya, beralih ke tabung, menyesuaikan aliran oksigen yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. Membisikkan pada Kyuhyun tempo nafas.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik. Dokter Yoon menyesuaikan kembali aliran oksigen. Bernafas lega setelah dirasa Kyuhyun jatuh tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jungsoo bertanya. Dokter Yoon membereskan tasnya.

"Kyuhyun sesak nafas, kemungkinan karena HB nya rendah, lelah atau beban pikiran. Besok bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi. Jika diperlukan dia harus tranfus darah. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja dan sedang tidur."

"Apa itu akan terus dipasang?" tanya Kibum memaksudkan pada masker oksigen.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Jungsoo-ssi dulu, nanti akan kuperiksa apa sudah bisa dilepas." kemudian menatap Jungsoo meminta waktu untuk bicara. Jungsoo mengiyakan, membiarkan Kibum yang menjaga Kyuhyun.

Keduanya turun sampai ujung tangga bawah. "Kau sudah menghubungi profesor Shim?"

"Ya." jawab Jungsoo. "Profesor Shim menungguku mengirim Kyuhyun kesana." Profesor Shim tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Bahkan lelaki baya itu terdengar antusias dan optimis. Dia juga menawarkan tempatnya untuk tinggal Kyuhyun selama berobat. Mengatakan jika Changmin akan sangat senang Kyuhyun datang.

Dokter Yoon mengangguk. Melihat ke atas sebentar kemudian berucap. "Terus terang saja Jungsoo-ssi, perkembangan kanker Kyuhyun membuatku cemas. Jika kau kesulitan mengatakan rencana berobat itu biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun jika aku tidak bisa maksimal terhadapnya."

Jungsoo menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa membebani Dokter Yoon soal ini. Kyuhyun adiknya, sudah bagus Dokter Yoon membantunya berurusan dengan Profesor Shim. "Kyuhyun adikku, aku yang akan mengatakan hal ini padanya."

Dokter Yoon tersenyum. Dia paham maksud Jungsoo. "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau kesulitan kau bisa meminta bantuanku."

"Pasti."

Dokter Yoon tersenyum. "Aku akan meninggalkan tabungnya disini. Sewaktu-waktu Kyuhyun bisa mengalami sesak nafas jadi itu akan berguna. Kau juga harus tahu bagaimana menggunakan tabung tersebut. Jadi akan kujelaskan."

Jungsoo mengangguk, keduanya beralih ke tempat duduk agar lebih nyaman berbicara. Sampai waktu yang ditentukan Dokter Yoon, pembicaraan itu usai dan dia kembali ke atas untuk melepas oksigen Kyuhyun. Dokter Yoon pamit pulang diantar Jungsoo sampai depan mobilnya.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja, Kibum. Kau tidurlah lagi."

Kibum melirik Jungsoo sebentar, membaringkan diri kemudian. Matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dia masih takut melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tadi. Takut dan cemas. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jungsoo duduk di tepi kasur disisi Kyuhyun, mengusap kepala bungsunya. "Tentu. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Dia pulang tadi saja sudah aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu di tempat Donghae?" tanya Kibum.

Jungsoo diam. Teringat kembali hari ini. Kyuhyun pulang tidak memberi kabar. Berlalu begitu saja pergi ke kamarnya. Keluar hanya untuk makan dan minum obat, lalu pergi lagi ke kamarnya. Jungsoo dan Kibum tidak berkesempatan bertanya.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Kyuhyun bangun dengan kepala berat dan lemas. Meski begitu dia memaksa keluar kamar. Kedua hyungnya ada dibawah. Kibum membantunya menuruni tangga saat melihatnya turun. Membuatnya protes karena diperlakukan seperti pesakitan, tidak sadar jika memang dia sakit.

"Kau sudah lupa yang semalam? Jadi jangan protes, masih gemetaran begitu juga." dan mendapat teguran bawel Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan susu kedelai hangatnya begitu duduk. Namun ada yang membuatnya tidak sabar bertanya. Wajah kedua hyungnya menyiratkan sesuatu. Meski samar Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun selagi Jungsoo menyiapkan makanan ke meja. Kibum yang duduk bersamanya tidak menyahut.

Hingga semua makanan tertata dan mereka mulai makan, pertanyaan Kyuhyun masih belum terjawab. Jungsoo malah mengalihkan pertanyaannya dengan kabar kepulangan pelayan mereka sore ini.

"Mereka tidak dapat libur tahun baru juga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi dan ahjumma Yeun bilang tidak ingin berlama-lama nganggur, apa hyung harus larang mereka kembali?"

"Yang lain juga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

Kibum memisahkan ikan dari durinya kemudian di taruh di mangkuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memakannya tanpa protes. Makannya lahap tapi tidak pernah dalam porsi besar.

"Heechul hyung datang." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Kedua kakaknya diam. Berpandangan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun bersamaan. Jungsoo bertanya, "kau bertemu dengannya di tempat Donghae?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tersenyum lirih. "Dia tampan sekali."

"Dia melukaimu?" Kibum bertanya. Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Tidak. Heechul hyung tidak mungkin melukaiku." Kyuhyun melihat kedua kakaknya. Tatapan mereka seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Dia merasa kenyang jadi menyudahi makannya. "Dia hanya… terlihat dingin."

"Kau dikasarinya? Dibentak?" tanya Kibum masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tidak hyung. Dia tidak membentakku. Tidak kasar juga."

"Lalu?" tanya Jungsoo sama tidak puasnya dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyesal dalam hati. Lebih baik dia tidak mengungkit Heechul hyungnya tadi. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa." putusnya menyudahi pembicaraan ini. Tapi kedua hyungnya masih saja memandangnya dengan tatapan 'jujur saja'. Membuatnya frustasi. "Sungguh, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia hanya dingin. Tapi tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Dan kau merasa sedih karena hal itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Kau pasti memikirkannya terlalu keras sampai sesak nafas seperti semalam."

"Bukan."

"Kita ke rumah sakit setelah ini."

"Untuk apa lagi? Kan, jadwalnya minggu depan. Baru kemarin aku kesana." Kyuhyun mengaduk isi mangkuk dengan satu sumpit. Tidak suka dengan rencana Jungsoo ke rumah sakit.

Kibum menangkap tangan Kyuhyun, melepas sumpitnya dan membawa tangan itu ke pangkuannya. Kyuhyun melihatnya, mendapati senyum Kibum yang aneh. Lalu beralih pada Jungsoo. Entah sejak kapan mereka tidak lagi menikmati sarapan ini.

"Kami memutuskan kau akan melakukan pengobatan di luar negeri."

"Mwo?" tangan Kyuhyun menegang. Kibum menggenggamnya erat namun lembut.

"Di Amerika. Tempat tuan Shim."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namun Jugsoo tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. "Kau pernah meminta pada Dokter Yoon untuk membantumu mengirim berkas penyakitmu kesana, bukan. Sejak saat itu Dokter Yoon terus berdiskusi dengan Profesor Shim. Dokter Yoon mengungkap hal itu dan memintaku mempertimbangkan pengobatan disana. Lalu aku memutuskan,"

"Hyung akan mengirimku ke Amerika?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kalian tidak membicarakan ini terlebih dulu padaku."

Kibum mengusap bahu adiknya. "Kami terus memikirkannya sejak Dokter Yoon memberitahukan hal itu. Seharusya kau bahkan sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini jauh-jauh hari. Bukankah kau yang memiliki keinginan mengirim berkas itu."

Itu permintaan Changmin. Kebaikan Profesor Shim begitu mendengar tentang penyakitnya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengirim berkas kesehatannya hanya untuk melegakan Profesor Shim dan Changmin. Dia tidak pernah berfikir akan pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin kesana."

"Kemungkinan sembuhmu akan lebih besar disana. Profesor Shim sendiri yang akan merawatmu." jelas Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyunie." panggil Kibum. "Kami ingin kau sembuh. Kau akan pergi ke Amerika dan berobat. Kau harus sembuh."

Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan Kibum. Siapa memangnya yang tidak ingin sembuh dari penyakit mengesalkan ini. Dibanding mereka keinginannya sembuh lebih besar. Dia ingin kembali sehat. Dia ingin menjalani kehidupan remajanya lebih bebas dan menyenangkan dari sekarang.

Tapi jika dia pergi disaat seperti ini. Heechul sudah ada di depan matanya. Kemudian dia sudah harus pergi? Hubungan keluarganya masih jauh dari rukun. Kyuhyun tidak ingin pergi dengan menanggung beban tersebut. Dia tidak bisa tenang sebelum memastikan mereka akur.

"Aku perlu waktu, hyung. Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki dokumen untuk bisa pergi ke luar negeri semudah itu."

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Hanya menunggu dirimu."

Jungsoo bersungguh-sungguh, semua sudah siap bahkan tempat tinggal.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?"

"Kemungkinan itu selalu ada. Kita akan berusaha dengan cara apapun."

"Tapi boleh aku menyelesaikan sesuatu lebih dulu?"

Kibum tersenyum menepuk lembut tangan sang adik. "Seberapa lama?"

"Satu bulan."

0o0o0o0o0

TBC

Friday, January 13, 2017

8:20 PM

Sunday, October 29, 2017

7:56 PM

Wednesday, December 13, 2017

7:55 AM

Untuk Cho KyuNa; Karena saya juga tidak tahu tentang dunia medis sehingga untuk menulis ini saya mengandalkan google. Sering keluar masuk web, buka you tube, cari di halaman healtcare dll. Susu memang termasuk yang dihindari, susu hewan, ya. Susu kedelai boleh (sesuai yang aku baca, sih tapi kalau faktanya salah tolong saya diberitahu). Ada sebuah produk susu yang dibolehkan untuk penderita kanker, tapi karena saya kurang yakin jadi saya tidak berani mencantumkannya. Kesalahanku tidak menulisnya dengan detail. Jungsoo memberi susu kedelai, sudah pasti, dia sudah tahu makanan yang boleh untuk Kyuhyun. Nah, dibagian Donghae yang kasih susu, itu jelas-jelas keteledoranku. Maaf. Sepertinya aku harus merubahnya. Terima kasih untuk rivew nya. Jelas sekali kau memperhatikan :) dan saya beruntung mendapat rivew kamu. Terima kasih banyak. Saya sudah perbaiki bersama dengan up nya ini chapt.

Untuk semua readers, seperti yang dilakukan Cho KyuNa, tegur dan kasih tahu saya jika ada yang saya tulis ada kekeliruan dan salah fakta, ya. Karena jujur saya pun meragu soal pengetahuan yang cuma sekelumit ini. Terima kasih.

Soal TBC, sengaja tidak memposisikannya di bagian yang greget. TBC greget adalah tbc pancingan menurutku. Agar kalian merasa perlu menunggu kelanjutannya. Kenapa aku tidak begitu? Aku menulis per chapter seperlunya saja. Mengikuti alur dan sebebasku. Kalau kulihat sudah cukup bahkan jika saat scenenya sedang tidur, pasti ku TBC langsung. Tidak menitik beratkan harus dipotong disini atau disitu agar yang nunggu juga semakin penasaran. Tidak, saya bukan tipikal seperti itu. Dan jika memang beberapa TBC ku seperti itu, sungguh saya tidak bermaksud memancing kalian.

Salam :)

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	25. Chapter 25

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 25_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Satu bulan?!" Dokter Yoon bertanya tidak percaya. "Jungsoo-ssi, apa kau pikir adikmu bisa bertahan selama itu?"

"Itu,"

Melihat Jungsoo ragu Dokter Yoon memutar berkas di depannya jadi menghadap pada Jungsoo, meski lelaki di depannya tidak paham isi berkas tersebut tanpa penjelasan darinya. Disana ada rekam perkembangan sel kanker Kyuhyun. "Dia terlihat baik-baik saja bukan berarti semuanya aman! Pergi lebih cepat akan lebih baik! Sel-nya berkembang setiap waktu. Meski ada obat dan kemo, itu hanya memperlambatnya. Dia harus segera pergi!" Dokter Yoon menunjuk-nunjuk berkas terbuka itu dengan kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan Jungsoo yang bersikap lunak atau sebenarnya bodoh.

Jungsoo melihat berkas tersebut sebentar kemudian menatap Dokter Yoon. Tidak paham alasan kemarahan Dokter muda itu atas persetujuannya pada keputusan Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa saja mengirimnya dengan paksa. Tapi jika kulakukan itu, apa juga tidak akan mempengaruhinya?"

"Aku memang menyarankanmu untuk tidak membebani pikirannya. Penderita sakit harus merasa senang dan nyaman setiap waktu. Tapi apa gunanya mengulur waktu pengobatan ini?"

Jungsoo terpekur. Menunduk. "Karena ini keinginannya, aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang kemudian memiliki keinginan sembuh lebih besar."

"Jungsoo-ssi."

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Aku meninggalkannya lebih dari 10 tahun, Dokter. Bahkan ketika aku harus kembali untuk menjemputnya, aku merasa ragu apa yang sudah kucapai tidak akan bisa menebus waktu yang sudah kusia-siakan. Perasaan itu menjadi semakin kuat saat aku tahu dia sakit. Bukan penyakit sederhana yang mudah disembuhkan. Aku," kedua mata Jungsoo berembun sehingga dia harus menyembunyikan itu dari penglihatan Dokter Yoon, "sangat ingin dia sembuh. Aku ingin dia pergi dan mendapatkan pengobatan lebih baik. Tapi saat aku memikirkan harus memaksanya, aku takut melihat matanya yang terluka. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mendorongnya pergi setelah pernah meninggalkannya sendiri, jadi aku putuskan untuk memberi apa yang dia inginkan."

Dokter Yoon menghela nafas dalam. Mengambil kembali berkas kesehatan Kyuhyun, sedikit meremasnya. Terlalu sering bertemu Jungsoo, pembicaraan mereka terkadang bukan hanya tentang sakit Kyuhyun. Entah siapa yang mulai sampai keduanya berbagi cerita dengan nyaman. Jungsoo bukan lagi keluarga pasiennya, melainkan adalah teman. Begitupun Kyuhyun, bukan pasien tapi adik.

Ada banyak pasien yang diperlakukannya sama sebelumnya, tapi yang ini dia tidak sadar menaruh perhatian lebih.

"Kau takut memiliki penyesalan yang lain, Jungsoo?"

Jungsoo tahu Dokter Yoon akan memahaminya. "Meski begitu akan kuusahakan dia pergi sebelum satu bulan." janjinya.

Dokter Yoon menunduk menghela nafas dalam. Nada suaranya berubah. "Akan aku kirim hasil check up terakhirnya pada Profesor Shim."

"Kau sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Dokter Yoon."

"Ha?" Dokter Yoon mengangkat wajah. Tersenyum penuh kecanggungan. "Aku seorang Dokter. Kesembuhan pasienku adalah yang utama."

"Kau orang baik. Terima kasih." senyum Jungsoo tulus.

0o0o0o0

"Kau tetap pada keputusanmu?"

Donghae mengangguk yakin.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan, jika mereka bertanya kenapa sebagai keluarga kalian tidak bersama?"

Donghae diam. Terlihat berfikir. Heechul menunggu.

"Karena kami bukan anak kecil lagi." jawab Donghae tersenyum polos. Dia melangkah, melewati Heechul yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jawaban apa itu, Donghae!" seru Heechul berbalik, melihat punggung adiknya yang semakin dekat dengan pintu. "Kau pikir itu akan bisa menutupi hal yang sebenarnya? Kalian tidak bersama karena memang tidak bisa disatukan! Kalian berbeda, bahkan tidak berhubungan apapun! Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kalian hanya Kyuhyun!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Benar. Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kami adalah Kyuhyun. Heechul hyung mengakuinya juga. Jangan lupa aku pergi bersamamu pun karena Kyuhyun. Untuk dan demi dirinya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk sukses dan menjadi pantas sebagai seorang kakak." Donghae berbalik, menatap lurus pada kakaknya. "Kau menjadi seorang kakak selama hidupku, seharusnya kau lebih paham bagaimana perasaanku. Tidak perduli apa kau menerimanya atau tidak, aku tetap ingin merangkul Kyuhyun bersamaku."

Heechul tidak berbicara lagi, membiarkan Donghae pergi untuk melakukan konferensi pers nya bersama Kibum.

"Perasaan seorang kakak…" gumam Heechul getir.

0o0o0o0

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya. Berbaring sebentar melepas lelah. Hampir memejamkan mata saat kelebatan wajah Heechul mampir mengusik pikir.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun buntu. Heechul nampak sulit didekati. Sikap dingin dan sorotan tajam matanya jelas menegaskan kalau Heechul melarangnya mendekat.

Padahal Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya. Ini moment yang tepat seharusnya. Natal belum lama lewat, dan tahun baru semakin dekat. Harusnya sebagai keluarga mereka berkumpul, makan bersama dan berbagi cerita selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan hari dimana mereka bisa berkumpul dalam satu meja dan berbagi makanan bersama. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun berguling, mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celana dan membuka galeri foto yang dia punya. Dia sempat menyimpan foto Heechul dari internet dan memperhatikannya sekarang. Seraya berfikir cara apa yang paling tepat mendekati Heechul.

"Kyuhyunnie," Jungsoo membuka pintu dan hanya berdiri disana.

"Ya?" jawab Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Aku akan ke kantor. Kau tidak apa sendirian?" Jungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia khawatir kalau meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri, sedangkan Kibum pergi untuk melakukan konferensi pers.

"Gweanchana. Aku bisa jaga diri."

Jungsoo nampak ragu. Para pelayannya baru datang sore ini. Tidak mungkin juga membawa Kyuhyun ke kantor, tentu bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk remaja seusianya.

"Aku khawatir jika kau tidak ada teman di rumah."

"Kibum hyung nanti juga pulang."

"Dia akan lama, Kyunie. Atau begini, kau undang saja temanmu."

Kyuhyun bangun, duduk bersila. "Temanku boleh datang?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar.

Jungsoo mengangguk. Adiknya terlihat senang dengan idenya barusan. "Benar juga. Kalau diingat lagi, kau memang tidak pernah mengundang temanmu, ya. Siwon pengecualian."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Siwon datang sesuka hatinya. "Kupikir hyung akan terganggu dengan itu. Apalagi Kibum hyung seorang publik figur."

"Tidak apa, kau bisa mengundang temanmu kapanpun. Bersenang-senanglah."

Tapi Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Sejak berita terakhir beredar banyak sekali PM yang masuk meminta keterangan darinya. Karena risih dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengaktifkan aplikasi chatnya. Jadi bisa dibilang Kyuhyun menghindari teman-temannya meski tidak semua. Ada Jinki atau Ryeowook yang masih dia tanggapi.

Kyuhyun ada rencana lain untuk mengisi keksosongan waktunya selain jadi santapan interogasi teman-temannya.

0o0o0o0

Konferensi pers bertempat di sebuah hotel. Disana juga tuan Tan dan Hangeng menginap. Donghae pergi lebih awal untuk bertemu dengan atasannya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar VVIP, kamar tuan Tan, sudah ada beberapa orang lainnya. Hangeng, Kibum dan tuan Lee.

Donghae melangkah masuk setelah di kode tuan Tan. Mengisi tempat duduk yang kosong dekat presider Tan.

"Lee-ssi dan Kibum-ssi sengaja kuminta datang." Presider Tan membuka suara. "Bagaimanapun Kibum pernah menjadi bagian dari kami. Selama itu pula hal ini belum pernah terungkap sebelumnya. Jadi sebelum ini ditegaskan ke publik, aku ingin mendengar langsung pengakuan dari kalian."

Tuan Lee mengangguk. "Itu yang aku dan tuan Tan sepakati."

Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut, menatap kedua orang penting bagi dua agensi kemudian beralih pada Kibum. "Kami memang pernah berada dalam satu ikatan keluarga. Orang tua kami menikah dan kami tinggal dalam satu rumah. Empat atau lima tahun kemudian orang tua kami meninggal. Hidup kami cukup sulit, Kyuhyun masih kecil. Kedua kakak kami mendapatkan beasiswa di dua universitas berbeda, di negara yang berbeda. Mereka memutuskan aku dan Kibum dibawa tapi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tempat paman kami. Sejak itu kami berpisah dan tidak pernah berhubungan."

Kedua tetua saling berpandangan. Seolah memutuskan siapa yang akan bertanya lebih dulu.

"Saat Kibum pindah ke agensiku, dia baru menjemput Kyuhyun?" tanya Presider Lee akhirnya.

"Ya." Kibum menjawab. "Kyuhyun tinggal bersamaku. Kepulanganku memang sudah direncanakan. Sejak awal aku berniat pulang ke Korea dan mengurus Kyuhyun kembali."

"Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak pernah akur?" tanya Hangeng.

Kibum melirik Donghae sebentar. "Apa ada berita kami saling pukul sebelumnya?"

Hangeng menggeleng. Presider Tan mengangguk membenarkan. Selama karier keduanya memang tidak pernah ada berita perkelahian. Terkecuali kemarin.

Donghae tersenyum. "Itu rumor publik. Hanya karena kami tidak bertegur sapa dalam acara, atau menolak duduk bersama, berita tentang kami bermusuhan langsung tersebar."

"Jadi kalian tidak pernah bermusuhan?" Hangeng masih mengejar. Karena merasa tahu apa yang sebenarnya, tapi harus mengajukan pertanyaan agar keduanya bisa memprediksi jawaban mereka saat konferensi berlangsung.

Keduanya diam. Tuan Tan yang sedikit banyak tahu mengambil alih atensi keempatnya. "Bertengkar atau tidak, kejadian seperti kemarin tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Setelah semua tahu kalian adalah keluarga, lebih baik kalian tunjukkan keakraban kalian."

"Itu benar. Kita harus fokus pada karier mereka." sahut tuan Lee. "Seperti yang sudah kalian tegaskan di medsos, maka begitulah yang perlu kalian katakan nanti. Kalian keberatan dengan itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, mengatakan jika sudah waktunya mereka keluar.

0o0o0o0

Koferensi pers berjalan kondusif. Klarifikasi menimbulkan banyak spekulasi, para wartawan yang hadir melempar pertanyaan sambung menyambung. Tidak sabaran dan begitu berambisi. Beruntung operator acara itu menangani mereka dengan baik dan mengarahkan tanya jawab dengan teratur.

Baik Kibum juga Donghae menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sarat akan rasa penasaran itu tanpa cela. Interaksi keduanya serta kerjasama menimbulkan spekulasi baru di mata para wartawan.

"Jadi anak itu benar adik kalian? Kenapa tidak kalian hadirkan disini?"

"Apa kalian berencana tidak mengeksposnya?"

"Wajahnya pernah ada di internet bersama dengan video itu. Tentu beberapa pihak sudah melihatnya, dan kami paham dengan postingan anda Donghae-ssi. Tapi pengakuan kalian belum sepenuhnya membuat kami yakin sebelum anak itu bicara."

Kibum meraih mik, mengambil kesempatan menjawab sebelum Donghae. "Saya hargai peran kalian. Saya seorang artis tapi adik saya tidak. Dia hanya seorang remaja, hidupnya masih panjang dan kami ingin dia menjalani waktu remajanya tanpa terseret dengan peran kami sebagai artis. Jadi tolong hargai hal itu. Jangan persulit adik kami sekalipun kalian sudah tahu wajahnya."

Donghae mengangguk takjub pada kalimat panjang Kibum. Sepertinya para wartawan itu juga sama. Sejak awal Kibum tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menjawab singkat jika pertanyaan diajukan kepadanya. Tapi penjelasan barusan lebih panjang dari yang mereka bayangkan.

"Seperti yang Kibum-ssi katakan, itu juga apa yang ingin saya tegaskan pada kalian. Anggap ini sebagai permohonan dan permintaan tolong dari kami."

Kemudian pertanyaan berlanjut di luar konteks, antaranya tentang film yang menjadi kerja sama mereka dan kabar rencana pernikahan Heechul. Bahkan scedul promo album Aiden yang diundur semakin jauh pun diperbincangkan juga.

0o0o0o0

"Dia tidak makan ini." Hae Jin menarik seporsi makanan yang dipesan Heechul. Menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, tangannya diam-diam melepaskan sumpit yang tidak sadar diambilnya begitu makanan datang. Hampir saja khilaf karena terlanjur senang bisa keluar bersama mereka.

"Wae? Aku memesan untuknya. Berikan padanya."

Hae Jin mendengus samar. "Cassey, aku yang akan memesan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Kau makan saja milikmu, ini akan aku makan."

"Kau ingin menaikkan berat badanmu? Gaunmu tidak akan muat."

"Hanya sekali ini, tidak akan masalah." Hae Jin bangkit, mengusap bahu Heechul, kemudian berbisik. "Dia adikmu, jadi bersikaplah lebih hangat." mengulas senyum saat Heechul balas menatapnya dengan delikan protes. Kemudian meninggalkan keduanya untuk memesan makanan khusus Kyuhyun.

Tadi Hae Jin datang ke apartemen. Heechul tentu saja senang. Sejak dia tiba di Korea Heechul banyak sibuk di Gwangju tidak sempat menemui Hae Jin, hanya beberapa kali telepon dan masih kemunculan Hae Jin tidak sepenuhnya menggembirakan. Ada ekor di belakangnya, bentukan remaja lelaki kurus tinggi yang sama sekali tidak sedap dilihat. Heechul tidak bisa bersikap kasar di depan Hae Jin, meski sebenarnya itu hal yang sudah diketahui kekasihnya. Hanya mampu menggerutui remaja itu dalam hati.

Hae Jin mengajaknya keluar, untuk beberapa urusan. Kyuhyun masih mengikut, dia pikir remaja itu akan mmendekam di apartemen menunggu Donghae. Tapi tidak. Dia ikut juga, Hae Jin pula yang memintanya.

Mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, Heechul memilih menikmati makanannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang diabaikan menonton Heechul. Memperhatikan bagaimana hyungnya menggunakan garpu dan pisau makannya dengan baik. Cara makannya tenang, mengunyah dengan konstan dan menelannya tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau menertawanku?" akhirnya Heechul bereaksi juga.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Hae Jin kembali membawa segelas jus apel untuk Kyuhyun. "Makananmu akan segera diantar. Minum ini dulu, arra?"

"Gomawo noona."

Heechul mendecih melihat Kyuhyun sok manis pada Hae Jin. Sikap Hae Jin juga membuatnya gerah. Kenapa dua orang ini sudah terlihat bak saudara?

"Kau pergi setelah isi perutmu!" usir Heechul.

"Aku belum mengisi perutku." Kyuhyun mengaduk jusnya denga sedotan. Meminumnya dari sedotan juga.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun ikut." ujar Hae Jin. "Tidak ada orang yang menjaganya."

"Kau berencana jadi baby sitternya? Tidak. Kita akan pergi mencari cincin dan melihat gedung."

"Lalu kau tega membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri? Kau, kan kakaknya. Selagi saudaranya yang lain sibuk kau harus menjaganya juga." Heechul belum secara langsung menjelaskan hubungan mereka, tapi Donghae sudah. Hae Jin tidak tersinggung sama sekali, sebaliknya dia bersyukur ternyata remaja lelaki yang sudah disayanginya adalah adik calon suaminya sendiri. Pikirnya jadi akan mudah mengundang Kyuhyun dan keluarganya di pernikahannya nanti.

Heechul kehilangan nafsu makannya. Menghempaskan garpu dan menyandarkan diri dengan dengusan kuat. "Kau memang berniat mengusik hariku, kan!" tudingnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Anni. Hae Jin noona ingin aku ikut."

Heechul menatap Hae Jin. Hae Jin mengangguk membenarkan, namun senyumnya kaku. Hechul yakin bocah di depannya lah yang memaksa. "Terserah. Tapi jangan mengeluh lelah atau pusing! Aku tidak akan beristirahat sekalipun kau mimisan!"

"Casey~" tegur Hae Jin.

"Baik! Aku juga akan mengikuti kalian dengan semangat!" Kyuhyun malah menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Dari awal mendatangi Hae Jin dan meminta pertolongannya adalah untuk mendekati Heechul. Jadi inilah tujuan sebenarnya. Lebihsering bersama Heechul akan lebih besar kemungkinan Kyuhyun mengakrabkan diri lagi.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti begitu pelayan datang megantarkan makanan yang Hae Jin pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap, Hae Jin juga memakan makanannya, kecuali Heechul yang lebih memilih melihat sekitar mengabaikan sisanya.

0o0o0o0

"Kibum, ijinkan Kyuhyun menginap di tempatku."

Donghae mengikuti Kibum sampai di mobilnya dengan permintaan yang sama. "Kita sudah akur, kan? Biarkan Kyuhyun sering-sering main ke tempatku."

Kibum berhenti di depan pintu mobil. "Bukan berarti kau bisa memonopoli Kyuhyun."

"Hey, siapa yang memonopoli sebenarnya? Itu dirimu."

Hari sudah gelap. Konferensi berlangsung satu setengah jam, tapi setelahnya mereka masih punya jadwal di lain tempat. Belum lagi pimpinan mereka yang ingin itu ingin ini. Keduanya tidak bisa menghindar jika pimpinan sudah meminta waktu mereka.

Kibum lelah, ingin pulang dan bergelung bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae mengajukan permintaan yang tidak berkenan untuknya. Dia keberatan. Tidak suka malah. Tapi pria itu mengungkit tentang kondisi mereka saat ini. Baginya Donghae ngelunjak.

Menghela nafas, Kibum membuka pintu hendak masuk. Namun Donghae lagi-lagi menahannya. "Boleh, ya Kibum!" meminta tapi terdengar seperti dikte.

Berdecak, bahkan tatapan sinis dilayangkan. Sayangnya Donghae tidak peduli. "Aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun. Mobilku di belakangmu." Donghae segera berlari ke mobilnya sendiri, terima kasih pada Zhou Mi yang mempermudahnya. Mobilnya sudah dikeluarkan dari spot parkir dan siap untuk mengikuti Kibum di belakang.

Kibum mendengus keras-keras mengetahui Donghae bersungguh-sungguh mengikutinya.

"Sudahlah, Brian. Bagus juga kalau kalian seakrab ini." Henry tersenyum lebar. Kibum menaikkan alis menanggapi ucapan managernya.

0o0o0o0

"Aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang." sekali lagi Hae Jin mengutarakan keinginannya. Lagi pula yang mereka pakai adalah mobilnya. Tapi Heechul berkeras dia yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang dengan taksi.

Hae Jin curiga pada Heechul. Dia teguh pada keinginannya tapi kali ini Kyuhyun yang menolak. Dia lebih memilih diantar Heechul dari pada Hae Jin.

Dengan berat hati Hae Jin pamit. "Kau benar-benar akan mengantarnya pulang, kan?" meyakinkan diri menuding Heechul agar menepati janji.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, sayang." Heechul mendekat. Memeluk Hae Jin singkat dan mengecup keningnya. Kemudian mendorong Hae Jin memasuki mobil. "Hati-hati."

Hae Jin membuka kaca, pada Kyuhyun ujarnya, "bilang saja jika kakakmu menelantarkanmu di jalan, arrasseo!"

Kyuhyun lantas tertawa. "Aku juga tidak akan turun di jalan jika dia berniat begitu, noona. Aku akan lebih keras kepala darinya."

Hae Jin tersenyum, sekali lagi dia memperingati Heechul agar benar-benar mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Baru kemudian dia mengendarai mobilnya pergi.

Seharian ini Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Heechul dan Hae Jin kemanapun. Ke kantor WO. Cek gedung. Melihat gaun dan sebagainya. Bukan hal yag mudah. Dia ada tapi diabaikan oleh Heechul. Hae Jin sendiri cukup canggung dan repot harus mengurus dua sisi sekaligus. Antara Kyuhyun dan mengurus pernikahan. Kyuhyun sadar hal itu dan sedikit menyesal juga. Mungkin kehendaknya hari ini tidak akan diulangi lain kali. Dia bisa mendekati Heechul saat lelaki ini senggang.

"Kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu percuma?" Heechul membuka suara saat mobil Hae Jin sudah jauh pergi. Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan area parkir mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menunggu taksi yang dipesan Heechul.

"Tidak. Aku percaya ini tidak akan sia-sia."

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Heechul berhenti. Kyuhyun ikut berhenti. "Minta maaf apa? Menggangguku dan kekasihku hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kibum hyung. Tentangmu dan keluarga kita dulu."

"Oh." Heechul melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kau membenciku."

Heechul menatap jalanan. "Aku membencimu, karena aku membencimu." Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak paham. "Tidak ada alasan. Tapi membenci keluargamu, terlalu banyak alasan. Sangat banyak. Itu sudah terpatri disini," Heechul menujuk dadanya, "tidak bisa disembuhkan. Jadi mumpung aku masih berlunak hati padamu, berhentilah. Jangan mendekat atau aku akan memiliki alasan untuk menyakitimu."

"Kau hyungku,"

"Tidak!" potong Heechul tegas. "Kau bukan adikku, aku bukan kakakmu. Aku hanya orang lain yang berada di keluargamu. Eomma Kim kasihan padaku sekaligus untuk bisa dimanfaatkan."

"Tapi kau menyayangi Donghae hyung, kenapa aku tidak? Jika kau bisa menyayangi hyungku seharusnya kau pun bisa menerimaku."

"Kau dan Donghae berbeda Kyuhyun! Dia adikku, tapi tidak dirimu!"

Kyuhyun meremas ujung jaketnya. "Heechul hyung,"

"Taksinya sudah datang." Heechul turun ke trotoar, menghampiri taksi yang berhenti di depan. Memastikan benar itu taksi yang dia tunggu. Setelah memastikannya dia memberi kode pada Kyuhyun untuk masuk, bahkan membukakan pintu untuk remaja itu.

Kyuhyun enggan bergerak. Merasa jika dia masuk ke dalam taksi itu, maka semua akan berakhir. Tidak akan ada jalan untuk mendekati Heechul lagi. Keinginannya, mimpinya akan berhenti disini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Maju selangkah, Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Kau tahu aku sakit, kan?"

Heechul diam sejenak. Tidak sangka Kyuhyun akan bertanya padanya tentang hal itu. "Iya."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. "Sakit apa?"

Heechul tidak nyaman, terlihat dengan gelagatnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berniat berhenti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu aku sakit apa?"

"Sudahlah. Masuk. Dan segera pulang." Heechul meraih lengan Kyuhyun tapi pemuda itu menghindar cepat.

"Leukimia." ujarnya. "Karena kau sudah tahu penyakitku, kau juga pasti tahu kesempatanku untuk sembuh. Itu bukan penyakit mudah. Aku bisa mati dalam proses pengobatan. Tidak ada yang tahu hal apa yang akan tejadi."

"Berhenti banyak bicara, masuk dan pulang saja!" hardik Heechul kurang sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin kita duduk bersama!" jerit Kyuhyun. Si sopir menoleh, bertanya-tanya apa mereka bertengkar. Tapi tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Bingung, tapi sopir taksi tetap menunggu.

"Untuk orang yang akan mati, lakukan itu. Kumohon," Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangan memohon, Heechul mundur, berpaling. Dengusannya keras, dia sudah kedinginan Kyuhyun pun sama. Tapi anak itu lebih keras kepala dari yang dia duga.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Bibir Kyuyun bergetar kuat, air mata menumpuk di matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakiku saja, tapi setelah itu maafkan keluargaku, sayangi aku, mari menjadi keluarga lagi. Kita berlima, bersaudara, satu keluarga."

"Kau bermimpi terlalu muluk!" kali ini Heechul menyeretnya paksa. Memasukkannya ke dalam taksi, menutup pintunya dan memberi intruksi untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Heechul tidak ikut masuk. Dia lebih suka mencari taksi lain.

0o0o0o0

"AAAAAAA!"

"HEECHUL PABBOYAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HEECHUL HYUNG TAMPAN TAPI NEOMU NEOMU NEOMUUUU PABBOYAAAAA!"

Glek. Meneguk ludah sulit. Pria itu celingukan. Sadar jika penumpangnya menarik perhatian di sekitar sungai Han. Dia menunduk malu dan meminta maaf pada mereka yang terganggu. Sungguh dia menyesal bersimpati pada pemuda asing yang dicampakkan seseorang beberapa waktu lalu di taksinya.

"E, haksaeng bagaimana kalau kita pindah?"

"Wae?!" Kyuhyun berbalik, melotot kesal pada si sopir taksi.

"I-itu," sopir itu menggaruk kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak gatal hanya saja, mendadak nyalinya ciut berhadapan dengan pemuda ini.

"Ahjussi bilang ini tempat yang indah. Cocok untuk melepas frustasi, tapi ahjussi memintaku pindah? Ahjussi plin plan!"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu jika kau akan teriak-teriak seperti barusan. Orang pikir kau gila," suaranya mengecil di akhir. Memberi pengertian pemuda ini.

Kyuhyun bukannya melangkah, malah menjatuhkan diri memeluk kedua lututnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." ujarnya memelas.

Menghela nafas, ahjussi sopir taksi menjongkokkan diri juga. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kasihan pada pemuda ini. Jadi dia pikir, tak apa mengorbankan waktunya. "Apa seberat itu?"

Mengangguk dengan posisi yang sama. "Yang tadi adalah saudaraku. Kakakku nomor dua, ahjussi. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, dia lupa kasih sayangnya padaku." Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan dagu pada lututnya. "Padahal kami keluarga, tapi dia bilang bukan. Aku adiknya, dia bilang bukan juga. "

Si sopir taksi kembali menggaruk kepalanya, kali ini benar-benar gatal efek ikutan pusing. Dia dicurhati anak muda baru sekali ini. Dia tidak punya anak, belum juga menikah, tetangga seumuran ini juga tidak punya. "Ekhem. Susah juga ya… tapi masa saudara begitu! Salah paham mungkin,"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Dia tidak lupa aku! Dia hanya lupa menyayangiku! Pasti karena Amerika. Dia pergi lamaaaa sekali kesana. Jadi orang hebat, terkenal dan banyak uang. Kesini saja, dia datang hanya untuk menikah lalu akan balik lagi."

"Hooo!" ahjussi berdecak prihatin dan berekspresi seolah tahu segala hal. "Itu jelas! Negara barat itu memang mengubah banyak orang. Dulu kalian miskin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Si ahjussi berfikir, mengingat sesuatu. "Jadi seperti kisah negara tetangga. Anak durhaka. Tapi ini kakak durhaka. Adik sendiri tidak diakui. Kutuk saja!"

Kyuhyun menatap si ahjussi. "Kutuk bagaimana?"

"Kalau di kisah negara tetangga itu, anak durhaka dikutuk ibunya baru menyesal. Dikutuk jadi batu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ngeri juga mendengar cerita si ahjussi. "Dia hyungku, bagaimana aku mengutuknya. Aku menyayanginya, ahjussi." kalau Heechul dikutuk jadi batu bagaimana dia bisa berbicara dengannya? Jangankan membujuk, balas ucapannya saja tidak bisa nanti. Jadi benda mati begitu, ngeri. Kyuhyun bergidik sendiri.

Semakin malam, semakin dingin. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel. Ahjussi taksi mengetahui penumpangnya kedinginan. "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Jadi malas pulang." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Heee tidak boleh begitu. Tempat ini juga akan sepi kalau sudah tengah malam."

"Ini belum tengah malam."

Diam. Ahjussi itu dongkol karena ucapannya dijawab terus.

"Ahjussi pergi saja. Kau harus cari pelanggan lain untuk setoran, kan."

"Pelanggan satu saja belum beres. Cari pelanggan lain. Kalau aku kena karma trus dapet pelanggan yang lebih frustasi dibanding kamu, gimana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Jarinya teracung menunjuk wajah si ahjussi. "Aa~ ahjussi sering, ya dapet pelanggan ga bener." tebaknya.

Mendengus, tapi juga tersenyum. Si ahjussi membenarkan. Hidup sendiri membuat si ahjussi suka bekerja sampa dini hari. Hampir tiap malam mendapat penumpang dari club-club malam. Tahu sendiri bagaimana pelanggan club. Masuk cantik, rapi, keluarnya hancur. Bukan hanya penampilan, warasnya juga hilang. Si ahjussi pun sering ngomel jika dapat penumpang yang mabuk terus berbuat mesum dalam taksinya. Lebih baik dia menendang mereka keluar di tengah jalan dari pada mendengar desahan nafsu. Sialnya, jika pemabuk itu belum benar-benar mabuk lalu melaporkannya ke perusahaan, dia kena tegur. Seumur jadi sopir taksi baru sekali dua kali dia mengusir pelanggan keluar. Sekarang dia lebih banyak bersabar.

"Kuantar pelanggan sampai tempat tujuan. Ayo, ini sangat dingin sekarang." si ahjussi berdiri. Menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak juga bangkit. "Jika kau menyayangi hyungmu kau tidak akan menyerah padanya. Masih ada waktu, kan. Natal sudah berlalu, tapi Tuhan tidak akan pernah berlalu."

Kyuhyun mendongak. Mengerjap menatap ahjussi yang sedang tersenyum menerawang. Senyumnya teduh tapi juga sedih. Mata ahjussi yang menembus kekosongan membuatnya berfikir, itu tadi nasehat untuknya atau untuk si ahjussi sendiri?

0o0o0o0

Kibum berdiri tidak bergerak mengawasi gerbang. Jungsoo berdiri tidak jauh di kirinya. Sedangkan Donghae mondar-mandir tidak karuan di depan mereka. Kibum yang merasa terganggu akhirnya meneriakinya. Memintanya untuk berhenti bergerak atau bersikap diam sepertinya saja. Mana Donghae mau menurut, sebaliknya dia mencibir balik.

"Kau ini yang keterlaluan, Kibum! Adikmu belum pulang tapi kau bisa setenang ini!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Kibum tenang.

"Ya, apa begitu. Telepon temannya, lapor polisi, terserah, pokoknya kita tahu keadaan Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo memperhatikan Donghae, ingin membuka mulut, tapi Kibum mendahului. "Kau yang bebal. Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Jungsoo hyung beberapa menit lalu?"

Jungsoo mengangguk. Dia sudah melakukan apa yang dikatakan Donghae, kecuali melapor polisi. Dia juga sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Bertanya pada pelayan pun percuma, rupanya Kyuhyun pergi sebelum mereka sampai.

"Jadi kita hanya akan menunggu begini?" Donghae masih tidak terima. Dia ekspresif dengan kecemasannya. Bukan berarti Kibum dan Jungsoo tidak cemas, mereka nampak tenang bukan berarti tidak cemas sama sekali. Mereka sudah melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, sekarang tinggal menunggu. Kalau mondar mandir seperti Donghae mereka bisa tambah frustasi. Lihat saja Donghae, sudah macam orang yang rumahnya kebakaran.

"Mungkin dia tidak pulang cepat karena tahu kau akan menjemputnya. Dia malas menginap di tempatmu lagi. Jadi pergilah, mungkin jika kau pergi dia akan pulang."

"YA!" Donghae berteriak kesal.

Kibum hanya menggoda. Tapi kalimat usiran itu sungguhan. Di jalan tadi saja dia mencoba untuk mengelabui Donghae, tapi orang itu bisa saja mengikuti laju mobilnya dan sampai rumah ini dengan selamat sentosa serta segar bugar. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun belum pulang. Hari sudah gelap dan Kyuhyun belum pulang. Wajah Donghae berubah mendung seketika.

0o0o0o0

Taksi berhenti di depan gerbang. Kyuhyun tidak langsung turun, merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Aku sudah menerima uang dari hyungmu tadi." si ahjussi menolak uang yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi jalurnya jadi panjang karena aku meminta kemana-mana dulu. Itu pasti tidak cukup. Ambil saja, ahjussi."

Si ahjussi melihat kargo di sebelah kemudi. Benar juga, uang yang tadi dia terima dari kakak penumpang kurang. "Baiklah, aku ambil kekurangannya saja." ahjussi itu menarik satu lembar seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Mengantongi kembali uangnya. "Terima kasih ahjussi." ujarnya bersiap turun.

Ahjussi sopir taksi membuka kaca pintunya, "kalau kau ingin kemana-mana lagi telepon saja taksiku." menawarkan jasanya untuk pemuda itu, siapa tahu bisa jadi langganan.

"Nde. Gomawo untuk hari ini ahjussi. Selamat malam."

Untuk terakhir kali si ahjussi melambaikan tangan kemudian melaju pergi.

Kyuhyun berbalik, gerbangnya terbuka otomatis setelah wajahnya dikenali dari kamera pengawas. Berarti penjaga rumah Jungsoo sudah pulang. Kyuhyun baru ingat semua pelayan di rumah ini kembali sore tadi.

Dia terkejut mendapati dua mobil di halaman. Satu dia kenali sebagai mobil Jungsoo, satunya lagi, seperti mobil-mobil kebanyakan.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Seseorang menerjangnya dari belakang selagi dia masih asyik mengamati mobil satunya.

"Donghae hyung?"

Donghae melepas pelukan, memutar tubuh Kyuhyun jadi menghadap kepadanya. "Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kenapa kau keluyuran sampai selarut ini?"

Kibum turun ke halaman, menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumah. Mengabaikan Donghae yang bengong dengan kekurang ajaran Kibum. Dia sedang bicara, Kyuhyun belum menjawab dan Kibum seenaknya datang menyeret Kyuhyun.

Mengumpat tertahan Donghae berbalik masuk ke rumah keluarga Park tanpa dipersilahkan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di lantai dua.

"Donghae hyung benar sejak tadi disini?" Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum melepaskan mantelnya yang sudah sedingin es.

Kibum mengangguk saja. Membawa mantel tersebut untuk digantung.

"Dia datang ke rumah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sumringah.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Tidak sopan. Tidak ada yang mengundangnya masuk tapi sudah duduk seenaknya." Kibum melongok ke bawah, diikuti Kyuhyun, benar yang dikatakan Kibum. Donghae itu sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara.

"Memangnya untuk apa Hae hyung datang?"

Kibum mengernyit tidak nyaman. Mendorong Kyuhyun untuk memasuki kamar. Meminta pemuda itu segera berganti pakaian. Menanyainya apa dia sudah makan, minum obatnya, dan pergi kemana saja hingga malam. Kyuhyun menjawab semuanya, kecuali bagian dia pergi dengan Heechul.

Donghae melihat sekeliling, menilai rumah Jungsoo. Bibirnya melengkung kecil, seolah puas melihat rumah keluarga Park. Hidup mereka sudah sangat makmur.

Tak.

Perhatian Donghae teralih pada suara sesuatu itu. Melihat diatas meja tersaji segelas minuman yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Memang hanya air putih, tapi Donghae mengambilnya tanpa masalah. "Terima kasih." ucap Donghae setelah menenggak setengah isinya dan menaruhnya kembali di meja.

Jungsoo hendak berlalu, Donghae buru-buru berpesan. "Bilang pada Kyuhyun untuk cepat."

"Akan kutanyakan apa dia mau menginap di tempatmu."

"Dia pasti mau!" yakin Donghae.

Jungsoo mendesah tanpa suara. Menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sampai di kamar si bungsu, dia mendapati Kibum duduk di kasur. Dia mencari Kyuhyun dan Kibum menunjuk kamar mandi.

"Kyunie, Donghae bertanya apa kau mau menginap di tempatnya." Jungsoo bertanya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kibum menggerakkan mulutnya, memprotes Jungsoo yang menanyakan kesediaan Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sendiri tidak menyinggung hal Donghae ada di rumah mereka.

Tapi Jungsoo mengabaikan Kibum. Mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Ini sudah sangat malam. Kusuruh dia pulang agar kau bisa cepat istirahat."

Kibum bernafas lega. Tapi pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan Kyuhyun yang masih berproses memakai kaos lengan panjangnya. Wajahnya sumringah. "Aku akan segera turun. Bilang pada Donghae hyung tunggu sebentar aku akan membawa beberapa barang."

Selagi Kyuhyun bergerak ke lemarinya, Kibum mendekati Jungsoo. Keduanya keluar bersama. Berdebat sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Kibum benar-benar tidak suka Kyuhyun menginap di tempat Donghae. Baru juga beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun menginap disana. Jungsoo sudah mengijinkan Kyuhyun menginap lagi?

"Sudahlah Kibum. Belajarlah untuk berbagi dengan Donghae sekarang. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga suka menginap disana."

"Disana ada Heechul, apa kau lupa itu?" Kibum mengetahui hal ini dari Henry. Henry tahu dari Zhou Mi.

Jungsoo berhenti melangkah. Diam sesaat. "Tidak apa, aku percaya dengan Donghae."

"Jungsoo hyung,"

"Kibum." Jungsoo menatap lurus kedua mata Kibum. Kemudian berujar lembut, "jangan terlalu keras dengan Kyuhyun. Dia juga membutuhkan Donghae." menepuk pelan pundak adiknya sebelum melanjutkan langkah menemani Donghae di bawah.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun senang menginap di tempat Donghae berapa kali pun. Bukan berarti dia tidak memperhatikan perasaan Kibum. Dia hanya memanfaatkan semua waktu dan kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan dua hyungnya yang lain. Terutama untuk melunakkan hati Heechul hyungnya.

Zhou Mi menguap lebar keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuan utamanya adalah dapur, mengambil minum untuk kerongkongannya yang kering. Tapi dia harus berhenti melihat siapa yang baru pulang.

"Kupikir kau akan menginap di rumah Kibum?"

Zhou Mi itu padahal sudah dibilang kalau Donghae pergi ke tempat Kibum untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Kalau Donghae sampai selarut ini pulang, pasti ada apa-apa. Zhou Mi hanya mengira saja kalau Kibum bersedia membiarkan Donghae menginap kalau tidak diijinkan membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemen ini.

Tapi rupanya tidak. Ada Kyuhyun juga di belakang Donghae yang menjinjing tas pakaian.

"Heechul hyung mana, Zhou Mi hyung?" Kyuhyun melangkah maju, bertanya.

"Sudah tidur."

"Yaaah, padahal mau ngobrol dulu."

Zhou Mi meringis. Dia sendiri pun baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya karena kehausan. Heechul itu tidak suka bergadang, kecuali dia menunda pekerjaan atau kerjaannya memang sedang banyak atau memang dia dikejar deadline dengan waktu singkat. Kalau jaman dulu-dulu, sih, awal merintis, Heechul sering sekali bergadang.

Donghae merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, membawa adiknya pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. namun sebelum itu, Kyuhyun berpesan pada Zhou Mi.

"Jangan beri tahu Heechul hyung aku menginap, ya. Aku akan memberi kejutan besok."

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

TBC

Tuesday, October 17, 2017

7:59 AM

Monday, January 1, 2018

8:13 AM

Terima kasih dan

Mohon maaf.

Selamat Natal untuk yang kemarin merayakan dan,

Selamat Tahun Baru!

Salam,

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	26. Chapter 26

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 26_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Heechul menguap lebar. Wajahnya kuyu bangun tidur. Rambutnya berantakan dan masih tersisa sedikit rasa kantuk. Dia keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi, melewati ruang tengah dilihatnya dua orang sedang duduk melihat acara televisi pagi. Ke belakang, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dekat dapur, dilihatnya ada Zhou Mi sibuk dengan kompor dan panci.

Satu langkah masuk, Heechul berhenti. Berhitung. Ada dua yang dilihatnya di ruang tengah tambah satu di dapur. Ada tiga orang di apartemen ini. Benar, ada tiga seharusnya, termasuk dirinya. Kalau sekarang dirinya juga dihitung jumlahnya ada empat. Tapi hanya dia, Donghae dan Zhou Mi, lalu satu lagi siapa?

Mundur, Heechul berbalik ke ruang tengah. Donghae ada disana, tertawa bersama seseorang menonton kartun. Diperhatikannya sebentar, lalu matanya membulat.

"Apa-apaan ini!" serunya dengan langkah tidak sabaran.

Heechul berdiri membelakangi TV. Menegur Donghae dengan matanya, berpaling ke satu orang lagi, memberinya pelototan tajam.

"Pagi Heechul hyung!" sapa Kuhyun seria. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping, "Hyung, bisa geser? Filmnya sedang seru-serunya." pinta Kyuhyun mengabaikan delikan Heechul.

"Kau seharusnya tidak disini! Semalam aku sudah memasukkanmu ke dalam taksi!"

Kyuhyun menegakkan diri kembali. "Ahjussi taksinya tahu kalau aku akan dibuang jadi aku bilang yang tadi itu hyungku. Kemudian dia mengantarkan aku ke rumah."

"Ya, rumah. Seharusnya kau sudah ada di rumahmu sendiri! Kenapa bisa disini?!" raung Heechul tidak percaya.

"Ini rumah hyungku." Kyuhyun mesem dengan kalem. "Rumah hyungku, rumahku juga. Aku pulang, Heechul hyung~"

"Jangan main-main, sialan!" geram Heechul. "Cepat pergi! Pulang ke tempatmu sendiri!"

Donghae merangkul adiknya posesif. "Aku yang menjemputnya semalam. Kita semua menumpang disini! Jadi jangan sok berkuasa seolah rumah sendiri!"

Heechul mengangkat jarinya, kata-katanya siap meluncur tapi Donghae memotongnya lebih cepat.

"Hae Jin noona akan lebih mendukungku." Kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Dia menyayangi Kyuhyun."

Heechul menggeram. Berjalan pergi dengan erangan kuat. Dia kalah. Hae Jin jelas akan lebih berpihak pada bocah tengik ini!

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo turun dan mendapati Kibum sudah duduk di konter dapur. Rasanya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jungsoo menggeleng kecil, ikut duduk dan memesan kopi yang sama pada Yeun ahjumma.

"Kau tidak tidur Kibum?"

Kibum memutar cangkir. "Tidur."

"Ah, yang benar?"

Kibum menyesap kopinya. "Aku terbangun jam 1 dan tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Jungsoo tertawa kecil. Menggeleng. Berterima kasih pada Yeun ahjumma yang meletakkan kopi di depannya. Yeun ahjumma kembali memasak sarapan, Jungsoo mengajak Kibum pindah ke meja makan.

Seorang pelayan datang meletakkan koran pagi untuk Jungsoo. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya." Jungsoo membuka korannya, mencari halaman bisnis dan indeks saham. "Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja."

Kibum menyandarkan punggung, melihat halaman melewati jendela. "Aku kerja hari ini. Donghae juga. Aku harap dia membawa Kyuhyun dari pada meninggalkannya disana dengan si Heechul."

"Nanti aku kesana. Jangan cemaskan itu lagi."

0o0o0o0

Heechul berang di meja makan. Meneriaki Zhou Mi yang masak hari itu. Katanya makanan jenis apa yang dia berikan. Melempar sumpit sebelum pergi kembali masuk kamar.

"Mianhe." Kyuhyun menyatukan tangannya di bawah meja, merasa bersalah. Jelas karena dirinya Heechul semarah itu. Sejak bangun tidur Heechul sudah darah tinggi melihat keberadaannya. Keberadaannya bukan hanya mengejutkan Heechul tapi memancing amarah lelaki itu.

"Bukan salahmu, Kyunhyun-ah. Aku memang lupa tentangnya. Seharusnya aku membuat menu untuknya juga." Zhou Mi itu berbesar hati sekali. Jika tidak karena sifatnya itu dia juga tidak betah memanageri Donghae.

"Penyihir itu, tabiatnya saja yang buruk." Donghae juga menyahuti. Mengambil sumpit, mengambil lauk diletakkan di atas nasi Kyuhyun. "Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Cassey memang keras. Cha, makan."

Kyuhyun masih tidak enak hati. Meski begitu dia harus tetap makan. "Bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung? Dia akan makan apa?"

Donghae tertawa. "Sok-sokkan! Padahal ada roti dan telur. Dia hanya mencari alasan untuk marah. Sudah, jangan pedulikan dia. Jika lapar orang itu bisa cari makan sendiri." Donghae sampai menyuapi Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu lekas mengisi perutnya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum. Ikut menaruh lauk di mangkuk Kyuhyun, membenarkan perkataan Donghae. Heechul itu beradaptasi cepat di luar negeri. Tidak seperti Donghae, lelaki itu lebih suka makanan segar dari pada berbumbu seperti makanan Asia. Roti, telur dan susu sudah cukup untuk sarapan. Masakan yang dia hidangkan pun hanya menggunakan bumbu standart. Apanya yang tidak bisa dimakan Heechul?

Hanya saja karena Kyuhyun, Heechul kesal dan mencari pelampiasan.

Usai sarapan, Donghae membantu Kyuhyun meminum obatnya atau lebih tepat disebut mengawasi. Dia harus meyakinkan Kibum dan Jungsoo kalau magnae mereka rutin meminum obatnya. Jika dia tidak melihat sendiri Kyuhyun memasukkan obat ke mulut dan menelannya bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan kedua kakak Kyuhyun dari marga Park itu, kan. Apalagi si Kibum itu yang tidak pernah percaya padanya.

Setelahnya, Donghae meminta Kyuhyun bersiap. Donghae berencana membawa Kyuhyun ke lokasi syuting dari pada membiarkannya di rumah bersama Heechul. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak.

"Kyu, kau lihat sendiri sikapnya. Aku cemas jika kau sendirian bersamanya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng yakin. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Please, hyung."

"Jangan keras kepala." peringat Donghae. "Pakai mantelmu." suaranya menegas.

"Ini bukan keras kepala. Tapi aku sedang berjuang. Donghae hyung sendiri yang menyarankanku begitu. Hyung sudah lupa?"

Mulut Donghae mengatup. Harusnya dia tidak pernah menyarankan itu jadinya Kyuhyun tidak sengotot ini. Donghae hanya tidak tahu saja, tanpa dia bicara apa-apa pun Kyuhyun akan tetap mendekati Heechul.

"Hae hyung, please~" Kyuhyun memohon, mengerjapkan mata imut.

Zhou Mi berpaling dengan wajah memerah. Tenggorokannya jadi gatal. Bukan hanya dia, bahu Donghaepun sudah luruh melihat kerlipan imut adiknya. "O-oke." mengiyakan dengan suara tersendat.

"Kau yang terbaik, hyung!" puji Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0

"Kau tidak membawa tabungmu." Jungsoo membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, berjalan masuk ke sudut kamar dengan ponsel di telinga.

'Aku tidak sesak semalam.'

Jungsoo berhenti di depan tabung berukuran minimalis. "Kau berencana menginap berapa hari, heum?"

'Emm tidak tahu.'

"Aku yakin itu lama, dan cukup membuat Kibum merengek untuk menyeretmu pulang. Setidaknya selama itu perlu dipastikan kau mendapat penanganan cepat saat sesak nafas. Aku akan membawa tabungmu kesana."

Kyuhyun mengerang di seberang sambungan. Jungsoo tersenyum. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus mengemas tabungmu."

'Jungsoo hyung." Kyuhyun memanggil sebelum Jungsoo benar-benar memutus panggilan. 'Bisa kau bawa sesuatu juga?'

"Apa?"

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun tersenyum selepas bicara dengan Jungsoo. Kemudian kembali menekuni apa yang dia lakukan. Membuat sarapan untuk Heechul. Bukan makanan berat seperti yang dibuat Zhou Mi, hanya sandwich sederhana dengan isian sayur dan telur. Dia tidak menemukan susu sapi, hanya ada susu kedelai miliknya, dan beberapa jus kemasan di kulkas. Jadi dia menuang jus dan menambah gula di dalamnya.

Sarapan itu diletakkan diatas nampan dan dibawa ke depan kamar Heechul. Mengetuk pintunya. "Heechul hyung ada sandwich. Bisa kau keluar dan sarapan?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. "Hyung, jangan terlalu marah padaku. Aku datang untukmu. Ayo keluarlah dan bicara denganku."

Klek.

Heechul membuka pintunya, berdiri menatap tidak ramah. "Menyingkir!"

Kyuhyun menyisih. "Aku membuat sarapan untukmu." mengekor Heechul yang berjalan ke dapur. Kyuhyun meletakkan nampannya di meja dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Heechul.

"Hyung, aku sudah membuat sandwich."

Heechul mendengus sinis tanpa mengatakan apapun. Menoleh saja tidak.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu masa bodoh. Heechul tidak akan berbalik untuk menerima jerih payahnya. Menarik kursi di depan konter dan duduk manis. Menggeser nampan ke samping dan meletakkan tangan disana.

"Ah itu susuku. Hyung suka susu kedelai?" seru Kyuhyun saat Heechul mengambil tempat susu.

Heechul mengembalikan lagi toples susu berisi kemasan plastik aluminium. Beralih ke kulkas dan menarik keluar minuman kemasan. Menenggaknya, dan kembali berkutat dengan kompor. Kyuhyun kembali diam, menonton.

Beberapa menit hingga sarapan yang dibuat Heechul selesai. Nasi goreng telur dibawa Heechul ke meja makan. Kyuhyun mengekor kesana juga. Heechul menahan dengusannya. Dia bertekad untuk segera pergi keluar usai sarapan ini.

"Heechul hyung boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Heechul tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun tidak perduli.

"Karena hyung sudah tahu sakitku, aku ingin meminta sedikit hatimu untukku."

"Jangan gunakan sakitmu!"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "Tidak apa, aku akan licik sekali. Heechul hyung mana luluh jika aku tidak sakit."

Heechul menelan kunyahannya. Menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Aku tidak perduli. Bahkan jika kau sekarat didepanku."

Kyuhyun manyun. "Teganya."

"Aku setega itu sejak dulu."

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di meja. "Hanya beberapa waktu. Tidak akan merugikanmu, Heechul hyung." berusaha membujuk.

Heechul kembali tidak perduli. Sarapannya habis, membawa piringnya ke dapur untuk dicuci, Kyuhyun tidak mengekor lagi. Hanya melihat dari meja makan.

 _'Paman tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyerah.'_

Kalimat itu melekat kuat di hati Kyuhyun. Entah kapan dia mendengarnya. Seolah ada ikatan dari alam bawah sadarnya untuk terus mengingat kalimat pendek itu sebagai penyemangat.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan Hae Jin noona seperti kemarin."

"Tahu diri juga."

"Karena itu beri sedikit belas kasihanmu untuk orang yang akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan rasa sakit ini."

Heechul menghela nafas selagi mencuci piring bekasnya. Dia ingin bersikap tidak acuh saja, tapi bagaimana caranya jika Kyuhyun itu terus bicara? Si Kyuhyun itu memang selalu cerewet sejak dulu kala.

"Hyung dulu suka bermain denganku. Meski kau selalu mengerjaiku, aku yakin kau senang. Jadi mari bermain, Heechul hyung!"

Heechul menggeleng dengan tawa sumbang. Piringnya yang sudah beres diletakkan di rak. Dia berjalan hendak ke kamar. Bersiap untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun buru-buru melangkah lebar dan memotong di depan Heechul. Menahan hyungnya agar tidak pergi sebelum mendengar apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Mari bermain! Sekali lagi!" seru Kyuhyun menahan bahu Heechul.

Heechul berhenti mendengus kesal. Dia hampir meledak menghadapi bocah ini! "Kau tahu aku akan menikah! Masih ingin melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti itu?! Minggir, bocah!"

"Karena itu!" Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Setelah menikah aku tidak akan mengganggumu! Kau dan keluarga bahagiamu kelak, meski aku tidak muncul kau akan tetap melupakan aku! Jadi Heechul hyung, sekali ini saja, aku meminta padamu, mari bermain."

Heechul tidak paham jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Adik yang sering dia jahili dulu karena dia tidak suka, sekarang meminta bermain dengannya? Dia pikir waktu akan bisa mengubah perasaannya kepada bocah ini? Tidak. Dulu dan sekarang pun dia masih tidak suka Kyuhyun. Adiknya hanya Donghae.

"Bermainlah. Kau bisa menjahiliku sepuasmu nanti."

Heechul mendengus semakin sinis. Bocah tetap saja bocah. Sebegitu inginnya dia bermain dengan Heechul?

"Baiklah," angguk Heechul akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Apa yang ingin kau mainkan?"

"Menjadi Heechul hyungku. Berlakulah sebagai kakakku untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak akan lama. Mari jadi keluarga lagi."

0o0o0o0

Yang disodorkan tas berisi tabung oksigen, tapi yang diambil tas kantong pesanannya. Kyuhyun girang, membawa kantong itu ke meja dan menumpahkan isinya sekaligus. Matanya semakin berbinar melihat pesanannya komplit.

"Hyung, gomawo!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyumnya pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo ingin protes dengan pesanan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Tapi melihat senyumnya yang sangat ceria nan polos, dia urung. Mana tega menghancurkan mood si bungsu.

"Donghae pergi, kan? Mau keluar sama hyung?" tanya Jungsoo beranjak duduk di kursi belakang Kyuhyun. Adiknya sibuk dengan pesanannya. Memperhatikan satu persatu permen dan coklat dalam posisi berlutut.

Ya. Pesanan Kyuhyun yang diminta dengan memohon dan mengiba itu adalah permen dan coklat. Tadinya Jungsoo pikir untuk Kyuhyun, makanya dia menolak. Kyuhyun bilang itu untuk seseorang, masih ditolaknya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi masa iya dia menghabiskan uang hanya untuk permen dan coklat?

Jungsoo menggeleng. Adiknya sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya. Jungsoo menggerakkan kepala, memeriksa sekitar.

"Kyuhyunie." panggil Jungsoo kemudian.

"Hem?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, hanya sejenak, hanya untuk memberi tahu Jungsoo jika dia memperhatikan. Lalu kembali menata permen dan coklat diatas meja.

"Ada siapa disini?"

"Heechul hyung."

"Kalian hanya berdua?"

"He~em."

"Permen dan coklat itu untuk siapa?" Jungsoo butuh waktu mencari pesanan Kyuhyun. Jika hanya satu dua permen dan coklat tidak masalah. Kyuhyun meminta permen dari bermacam merk dan jenis. Dari yang jeli, lunak sampai yang keras berbatang. Begitu juga dengan coklat dari yang murah di toserba kecil sampai di kios mall yang menjual merk impor. Jungsoo habis banyak hanya untuk membeli permen dan coklat.

Kyuhyun berhenti, yang tadinya bertumpu lutut merubah duduk dengan bokongnya, menghadap Jungsoo. "Heechul hyung."

Jungsoo menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Semuanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk banyak. Jungsoo meneguk ludahnya kelu dan heran. Bagaimana sikap Heechul sebenarnya sampai Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini? Kyuhyun girang seperti anak kecil. Cerianya berbeda dari biasanya. Kyuhyun melambung tinggi dan di tempat penuh bunga. Jungsoo bisa melihat binar terang di mata sang adik.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu, Jungsoo hyung." Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya maju sampai menempel di kaki Jungsoo. Meletakkan kedua tangan di atas lutut sang kakak, sedangkan wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah Jungsoo. "Heechul hyung bersedia kembali."

"Ha?!"

"Heechul hyung menyayangiku. Dia baik padaku. Kita akan baikan. Kita berlima jadi satu lagi." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dagunya seraya menghela nafas lega. "Aku tahu dia akan luluh. Jungsoo hyung senang, kan?"

Tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, Jungsoo hanya diam. Bagus jika benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu Kyuhyun saja yang mengada-ada. Atau memang Heechul begitu untuk mengelabui mereka. Tapi Heechul memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat ulah lagi. Mungkin saja ini benar.

Jungsoo mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin?"

"Percaya padaku. Heechul hyung akan kembali pada kita. Karena dia sudah bersedia, aku ingin memberinya hadiah, karena aku senang. Heechul hyung sudah baik padaku."

Tadinya permen dan coklat buat sogokan. Berhubung Heechul sudah luluh sebelum sogokannya tiba, dua jenis makanan manis berubah jadi hadiah.

Jungsoo masih tidak percaya, jelas sekali dia bimbang juga bingung. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meloncat bangun.

"Wae?"

"Sebentar. Aku harus memanggil Heechul hyung. Dia di kamar mengerjakan sesuatu katanya." Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit cepat ke sebuah pintu. Jungsoo masih bisa melihatnya karena apartemen ini tidak memiliki sekat. Kyuhyun mengetuk.

"Heechul hyung, keluarlah ada Jungsoo hyung. Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Jungsoo pikir seseorang akan berteriak dari dalam, memaki dan mengusir adiknya. Tapi pintu itu terbuka, Heechul keluar. Menatap Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian menoleh kepadanya. Jungsoo gelagapan. Apalagi saat Heechul berjalan ke tempatnya.

Kyuhyun segera mendekati meja, menunjukkan gunungan permen dan coklat yang memenuhi meja. "Ta-daa! Untuk Heechul hyung! Semuanya!"

"Mwo?!" Heechul menganga. Menatap Jungsoo kemudian Kyuhyun. Tangannya berlipat tidak senang. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar menyukai manis? Menyukai permen dan coklat seperti dirimu?"

Wajah sumringah Kyuhyun memudar. "Tidak suka? Tapi,"

"Ck!" Heechul mencebik memutus 'tapi' Kyuhyun. Heechul beralih pada Jungsoo, "kau juga!" semburnya pada Jungsoo.

"Aku?" Jungsoo melongo.

"Ini semua yang bawa kau, kan? Kenapa menurutinya? Kau tidak tahu kalau ini untukku? Kau tahu aku tidak segila itu pada manis! Siapa yang akan memakan semua ini? Sebanyak ini? Kau mau menghabiskan semuanya?"

Jungsoo menggerakkan kedua tangan di depan seraya menggeleng cepat. Gila saja dia memakan semua permen dan coklat itu. Belinya saja meringis pake garuk kepala, apalagi memakannya. Tidak. Jungsoo menolak tegas.

"Ini untukmu. Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan saja bagaimana menghabiskannya." Jungsoo bangkit, mengacuhkan delikan protes Heechul, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil menenteng tas tabung oksigen yang sedari tadi bersandar manis disebelahnya. "Kyuhyunie, tunjukkan kamarmu." menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan jalan.

Heechul berseru, tidak rela ditinggal sendiri dengan gunungan permen dan coklat.

Di dalam kamar, Jungsoo menggiring adiknya ke kasur. Menekannya untuk duduk. Dia sendiri mencari tempat aman untuk menyimpan tabung oksigen Kyuhyun. Di sebelah lemari dekat pintu kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan benda itu aman, Jungsoo ikut duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Heechul seperti itu?" mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengusik pikir. Membingungkannya dan membuatnya sedikit mengambang.

"Kami sedang bermain."

"Bermain?" yang jelas Jungsoo semakin bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai. Tidak begitu terbebani dengan kebingungan Jungsoo. "Aku bertanya padanya, memintanya untuk bermain. Permainan ini tidak ada nama. Tapi bisa disebut berpura-pura."

Jungsoo membuka mulut tapi tidak ada yang diucapkannya. Kepala mengedik bingung. Dia belum menangkap gambaran dari kondisi saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum geli. Jungsoo lucu seperti ini. "Hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk kaki Jungsoo, menyadarkan kakaknya yang terjebak bingung. "Heechul hyung hanya pura-pura. Dia baik, dia tersenyum, ramah pada ku dan hyung, itu hanya pura-pura. Itu permainannya."

"Pura-pura? Jadi yang tadi itu palsu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Lagipula kalau hanya pura-pura, lebih baik jangan."

"Ah hyung, aku sudah bersusah payah, jadi biarkan saja begini." rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Jadi sikap aslinya seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun diam atas pertanyaan itu. Jungsoo memintanya untuk berterus terang atas sikap buruk Heechul padanya. Dia keberatan untuk bercerita. Sama saja mengumbar keberukukan saudara sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjelekkan Heechul di depan saudaranya yang lain sekalipun memang benar adanya begitu.

Jungsoo memahami diamnya Kyuhyun. Berbulan-bulan bersama sudah membuatnya paham tentang adik bungsunya. Jungsoo tidak akan mengorek jika memang Kyuhyun ingin diam. Dia lebih tahu bagaimana bencinya Heechul pada mereka. Bagaimana Heechul bisa tega dan tidak berperasaan.

Menghela nafas berat, Jungsoo tidak tenang. "Bukankah sama saja Kyuhyun-ah? Pura-pura ini akan sampai kapan? Kau bersenang-senang sekarang tapi setelah semua berakhir, dia akan kembali bersikap seperti sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa."

"Kyuhyunie,"

"Hyung," Kyuhyun menimpali, "meminta Heechul hyung memaafkan keluarga kita kemudian membuka hati untuk kita, itu hal yang sulit. Hampir mustahil. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa jika tidak mungkin. Aku bisa merengkuh ketiga hyungku saja, itu sudah cukup. Tapi," Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Menghela nafas, tersenyum, "aku juga ingin memiliki kenangan yang bagus untuk kubawa ke Amerika nanti. Sebelum berperang, aku harus memiliki pendukung yang kuat. Kenangan yang indah, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan."

Kyuhyun meyakinkan Jungsoo bahwa inilah yang dia mau. Bahwa inilah yang menurutnya baik. Tidak lama, bahkan tidak selamanya. Tapi satu detik waktu bisa merubah perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Memberinya spirit untuk melangkah. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun banyak maunya. Banyak bertingkah. Pergi, pergi saja. Berobat dengan benar dan patuh. Tidak perlu neko-neko lah, tapi ini Kyuhyun. Bukan dia jika pikirannya tidak seruwet ini.

Jungsoo menggeleng pasrah pada Kyuhyun. "Kau memang tidak akan pergi begitu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, lebih dalam dan menghembuskannya keras. "Karena kau sudah mengajukan permainan, Heechul juga sudah setuju, jadi aku juga akan bermain. Lebih ramai lebih menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tidak sangka Jugsoo pun akan ikut dalam permainan ini. Tidak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

0o0o0o0

"Kau tidak mendengar rumor?"

"Rumor apa?"

"Tentang pencuri uang Yesung hyung."

Meneguk ludah gugup. "Ada rumor seperti itu?"

Kangin mengangguk. Menyesap teh perlahan. Keduanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Shindong terpekur oleh kepulan uap dari cangkir teh miliknya. Saat Kangin menoleh menatap pun dia tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Teh nya enak, minumlah. Jungsoo sengaja mengirimnya untuk dinikmati bersama. Aku membaginya denganmu dan tuan Choi."

Itu teh spesial. Jungsoo sengaja memilih yang terbaik, harga nya pun sedikit mahal dari teh biasanya. Dikirim pada Kangin lewat jasa antar, Jungsoo mengirim banyak untuk dibagi dengan Shindong dan Tuan Choi. Ada kartu ucapan terima kasih juga. Bukan hanya teh, ada beberapa makanan lain yang mungkin sulit ditemukan di Gwangju.

Shindong sudah menerima bagiannya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi hari ini Kangin mengundangnya ke rumah. Diseduhkan teh dan cemilan kue kering. Keduanya duduk di ruang tamu, dekat pintu dan jendela besar, duduk di bantalan hangat. Seharusnya suasananya menyenangkan. Dua orang teman yang menikmati teh bersama seharusnya begitu.

Tapi sejak Kangin mengungkit rumor pencuri ini, Shindong tidak lagi merasakan rasa nyaman. Dia tegang sekaligus tenggelam dalam kegelisahan. Dia teringat lagi akan Heechul yang memintanya untuk menebus dosa.

"Kau melamun, Shindong."

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Shindong kaget. Mendongak reflek dan bereksprei kaku. Shindong sulit tersenyum disaat perasaannya sedang galau.

Kangin menarik tangan, mengubah ekpresi wajahnya lebih serius. "Rumor itu tentang dirimu. Apa itu yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?"

Ludah Shindong terasa sangat pahit. Rumor itu dia tahu. Tapi tidak tahu kalau dirinya sudah disebut sebagai tersangka. Tanpa ada rumor pun, Shindong sudah merasa tidak tenang dan ketakutan setiap waktu.

"Apa ada yang melihat sampai aku disebut?"

Bibir Kangin kaku untuk tersenyum. Menghela nafas dalam demi lebih tenang. "Jika rumor sampai ada, pasti ada yang mencurigai dan dicurigai. Masalah orang melihat langsung atau tidak, tidak ada yang menyebutnya dengan yakin. Tapi seseorang melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Yesung hyung saat pagi buta."

Shindong melebarkan matanya terkejut, tidak berani mengangkat wajah lebih tegak. "Aku di sana?"

"Jika berita itu salah, jangan terlalu tegang. Kita bisa meluruskannya." Kangin mengangkat cangkirnya kembali, menyesapnya tidak sabaran. Ujung matanya melirik Shindong yang duduk diam. Satu tangannya meremas pinggiran meja. Yakinlah, Kangin ingin meraung saat itu juga dan menendang Shindong sekuat tenaga. Namun dia bertahan. Dia lebih ingin Shindong mengakui perbuatannya sendiri dan memohon maaf pada orang yang seharusnya.

Kangin masih duduk di ruangan itu. Sendirian. Cangkir Shindong tidak tersentuh, isinya utuh dan masih hangat. Dada Kangin sesak, tapi masih mencoba bertahan. Hanya saja detik berselang air matanya jatuh penuh penyesalan dan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Shindong-ah…"

Menangis tanpa suara.

Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui temannya sendiri bisa berbuat jahat kepada temannya juga. Mereka bertiga teman akrab jika tidak boleh disebut saudara. Tapi bahkan kedekatan mereka sudah seperti suadara.

"Yesung hyung… bagaimana ini… teman kita sendiri… apa yang harus aku lakukan…."

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo harus pergi. Usai memberi penjelasan penggunaan tabung oksigen pada Heechul, yang rupanya lelaki itu mau mendengarkan dengan baik. Jungsoo dibuat terpana. Diluar dugaan Heechul tidak mengeluh sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Heechul."

"Hem?" senyum Heechul hanya sebatas bibir. Mereka berhenti di depan lift, sengaja mengantar Jungsoo keluar. "Kau tidak berfikir aku baik, kan? Ini hanya permainan."

"Kau setuju bermain, itu sudah kebaikan. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, seberapa itu berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Aku berterima kasih untuk hal itu."

Heechul memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. "Jangan terhanyut. Itu hanya sementara tidak akan berarti apapun."

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan lebih jauh atau mereka akan berdebat tanpa ujung.

Heechul kembali ke dalam apartemen. Kyuhyun sedang memindahkan permen dan coklat ke dalam kulkas. Heechul hanya berlalu, masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menegur Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Kyuhyun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu mengetuk pintu Heechul. "Heechul hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang bekerja."

Kyuhyun tidak sadar berwajah murung. Mengorekkan jarinya di pintu, Kyuhyun merajuk. "Tidak bisa dikerjakan di luar? Aku tidak boleh masuk, aku sendirian hyung."

"Haishh!" Heechul mengacak surainya sangat kesal. Menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Jangan merajuk. Pergi, kerjakan sesuatu agar kau tidak bosan." Heechul menggoreskan kembali isi pikirannya di sebuah kertas sketsa. Dia sedang mengerjakan design untuk musim semi. Musim-nya masih lama, tapi karena berhubung dia akan sibuk dengan hal-hal lain yang pribadi, perusahaan memintanya mempersiapkan design lebih dulu agar kelak dia tidak kesulitan juga.

"Berhenti mengorek pintu!" seru Heechul merasa terganggu dengan suara itu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu keluar, temani aku! Kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu didekatku. Yang penting aku tidak sendirian."

Heechul bangkit, membuka pintu tiba-tiba. "Manja sekali, sih! Kita masih dalam satu apartemen. Apa yang kau takutkan?!"

"Aku bukan takut, Heechul hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri." ralat Kyuhyun kemudian nyelonong masuk ke dalam. Hardikan Heechul diabaikan, dia merebahkan diri di kasur kemudian memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Menghembuskan udara kasar, Heechul menutup pintu kamar tidak rela bercampur kesal. Kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan membuat sketsa.

Baru beberapa menit tenang, Kyuhyun sudah kembali membuat ulah. Dia menyetel musik, suaranya mengganggu Heechul. Tidak bisa konsen dan naik darah. Dia mengusir Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak dan mematikan musiknya.

Tapi itu juga tidak bertahan lama. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sendiri bosan dan beralih berdiri di samping Heechul. Memperhatikan Heechul bekerja.

"Heechul hyung, hebat! Kau pria tapi bisa membuat baju perempuan. Keren."

"Diam." dengus Heechul.

"Aku memujimu. Seharusnya hyung bilang terima kasih dan tersanjung."

"Ya Tuhan." erang Heechul menekan keningnya. "Keluar! Sana keluar!" usirnya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Aku akan diam." Kyuhyun kembali ke kasur. Merebah lagi dan menatap internit kamar. Hampir saja dia bersenandung dengan mulut terkatup, baru satu nada Heechul sudah memberi geraman membuatnya diam sampai akhirnya tertidur.

0o0o0o0

Heechul meregangkan tangan. Memijat kecil lehernya yang pegal. Bangkit meninggalkan kursinya, keluar karena kehausan. Dia mengambil air ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menemukan banyak permen dan coklat yang dijejalkan secara asal.

"Anak itu," menggeleng gregetan. Menarik botol air yang tertimbun permen. Beberapa permen jadi jatuh. Heechul terpaksa membereskannya. Bukan hanya memungut permen yang jatuh, dia mengeluarkan semua permen dan menyimpannya ke dalam toples. Memindahkan coklat dan permen dalam bentuk lolipop di sisi pintu, menatanya dengan rapi.

Setelah itu beres, Heechul meminum airnya seraya kembali ke kamar. Kyuhyun masih tidur. Heechul berjalan ke ranjang, berdiri diujung kasur. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebentar dan beralih melihat jam.

Sudah siang, mendadak dia ingat penyakit Kyuhyun. Ingat bagaimana Jungsoo memperingati anak itu untuk tidak lupa dengan obatnya. Jadwal obat harus tepat waktu.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?"

Heechul menjauh dari kasur, membereskan sketsanya yang berceceran. Menumpuknya jadi satu kemudian keluar kamar.

Dia kembali ke dapur. Dia lapar, ingin membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun bangun karena suara alarm ponselnya. Bangun dengan kepala pening dan sakit.

"Ahh." mendesis seraya memijit kepalanya sebentar. Melihat ke kursi tempat Heechul tadi dan menemukan meja kursi itu sudah tidak berpenghuni. Kyuhyun menunggu peningnya hilang baru bangkit dan pergi keluar.

Heechul duduk di meja makan, sedang makan. Tanpa permisi tanpa diundang Kyuhyun menempati kursi kosong didepan Heechul. Melihat makanan di meja dia jadi lapar. "Hyung tidak membangunkanku."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau tidak menawariku makan?"

"Kalau lapar tinggal makan."

Kyuhyun mengigit ujung lidah nya menahan senyum. Dia cepat pergi ke dapur, mengambil nasi dan kembali ke meja.

"Selamat makan!" ujarnya senang. Menyeruput sup di mangkuk kecil, kemudian melahap nasinya dengan tumisan sawi (ini sawi putih, sawi hijau tidak dianjurkan).

Heechul meliriknya sekilas dan mengabaikan. Dalam sekejap menu yang dia buat habis dilahap berdua. Kyuhyun mengangkat mangkuknya beserta milik Heechul. "Terima kasih untuk makanannya, hyung. Aku saja yang membereskan meja."

Niatan Heechul tadi memang menyuruhnya sehabis makan, tapi Kyuhyun mendahului sebelum keluar perintah. Selagi Kyuhyun membereskan meja dan mencuci semuanya, Heechul bersantai di depan TV.

"Heechul hyung mengeluarkan permennya?" Kyuhyun selesai dengan tugasnya dan bergabung duduk satu sofa dengan Heechul. Meletakkan satu toples permen di meja. Tadi dia tidak memperhatikan saat mengambil nasi, baru saat mencuci mangkuk dia melihat beberapa toples terisi penuh dengan permen di ujung meja konter. Membawa satu toples untuk teman menonton TV.

"Hem." Heechul tidak menjelaskan kenapa.

Kyuhyun menatap TV, tayanganl. "Hyung suka berita criminal?"

"Tidak." Heechul mengganti saluran. Remote dipencet random. Tidak bertahan 10 detik di satu saluran berpindah lagi ke saluran lain. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Heechul yang tidak banyak bicara dan hanya lurus pada TV.

"Heechul hyung bosan?"

"Hm."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang plontos. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum mendapat ide. "Ayo keluar Heechul hyung."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~ kau bosan aku juga bosan. Kita keluar. Pergi kemana begitu."

Akhirnya Heechul mematikan TV. Menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Sudah minum obat?"

"He? Ah!" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya lupa. "Aku akan minum obat. Jadi kita keluar?"

"Malas."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Bilang saja tidak mau keluar denganku."

"Memang. Aku malas juga karenamu." Heechul bangkit pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hyuuuung." panggil Kyuhyun.

Heechul tidak menoleh, menyembunyikan dirinya kembali ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan wajahnya di permukaan sofa. "Sulit sekali." keluhnya.

Ini tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Meski sanggup 'bermain', Heechul tetap menjaga jarak darinya. Pura-pura saja kayaknya tidak rela begitu. Bicara irit kesannya terpaksa. Tapi saat marah totalitas sekali.

"Huh," dengus Kyuhyun.

Disaat meratapi nasib, Kyuhyun mendengar suara ponselnya. Itu ringtone ponselnya, tapi terdengar di dalam kamar Heechul. Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun, berlari pelan ke depan pintu. Dia sampai tepat ketika Heechul membuka pintu membawa ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangan, tahu Heechul hendak memberikan ponselnya. "Gomawo hyung."

Heechul tidak membalas, menutup pintu. Kyuhyun menggerutu, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Melihat ponselnya,

"Max?" nama Max Changmin yang menelepon. Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu. "Yeobseoyeo."

'Marcus!'

Suara Changmin di seberang terdengar lega. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Apa gerangan Changmin begitu lega? "Why?"

'Please, pick me up!'

"Mwo?!"

'Aku di sekitar bandara. Dan tidak tahu harus kemana.'

"Tunggu.. Maksudmu di bandara?"

0o0o0o0

Heechul mendengus keras.

"Dimana temanmu itu?!"

"Dia bilang di sekitar sini. Tidak jauh dari bandara."

Jawaban Kyuhyun begitu terus sejak mereka sampai di bandara dan berputar di jalanan sekitar sana hanya untuk menjemput teman Kyuhyun dari Amerika katanya. Itu kata Kyuhyun. Heechul ogah tadinya, tapi anak itu memohon-memohon kemudian berjanji akan memborong permen dan coklat lagi untuk imbalannya.

Yang benar saja! Apa kabar permen dan coklat yang tadi pagi? Satu saja belum termakan. Ini mau membeli hal serupa lagi. Kyuhyun itu tidak paham atau memang bebal, sih. Heechul tidak gila makanan manis. Dia hanya sekedar suka.

Tapi dasar Kyuhyun. Yang dia yakini itu Heechul suka manis. Ingatannya hanya sebatas Heechul yang sering merebut kudapannya sewaktu kecil dulu. Melekat sekali di benaknya. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Heechul melakukan itu dengan satu alasan. Sengaja mengerjainya.

"Yang benar saja Kyuhyun! Kau mengerjaiku, ya! Kita sudah bolak balik tiga kali dan temanmu itu tidak ketemu!" Heechul mulai emosi.

Kyuhyun mengkerut di kursi penumpang. "A-akan kuhubungi sekali lagi."

Heechul melempar pandangan keluar. Mencari di trotoar siapa tahu remaja Amerika jangkung yang ciri-cirinya dikatakan Kyuhyun terlihat.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya dengan wajah kecut setelah beberapa saat mencoba menghubungi Changmin. "Tidak tersambung hyung."

"Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku, kan?!" Heechul menuduh lagi.

"Anni! Changmin bilang dia datang ke Korea. Dia dijalanan sekitar bandara."

"Jika dia memang datang seharusnya dia memberimu kabar."

"Dia bilang akan memberiku kejutan."

"Itu menyusahkan orang namanya!" sembur Heechul benar-benar marah. Dia menepikan mobil, mematikan mesin dan keluar. Kyuhyun menyusul keluar karena melihat wajah kakaknya yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyung, mianhe. Tapi sungguh aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu. Temanku datang, dia sendirian, tidak tahu jalanan Seoul. Tapi dia tetap nekad datang untuk bertemu denganku."

Heechul mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dia berjalan ke halte terdekat. Ada mesin minuman otomatis, dia memasukkan koin dan mendapatkan sekaleng minuman hangat. Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya, dingin dan haus, tapi tidak berani mendekati Heechul.

Memperhatikan sekitar. Kyuhyun cemas pada Changmin. Sahabat penanya itu datang seorang diri. Sok-sokan tahu Korea. Bukannya mencari taksi di bandara dia keluar berjalan hanya untuk melihat-lihat kemudian tersesat.

"Max, babboya." kalao begini Kyuhyun juga yang dibuat khawatir. Belum lagi ponselnya yang tidak aktif. Mungkin kehabisan daya atau bagaimana. Entahlah. Yang jelas Kyuhyun tidak bisa berdiam diri menunggu. Dia berjalan, mencari. Heechul tidak sadar dia pergi, Kyuhyun juga lupa untuk bilang. Jadi begitulah, keduanya berpisah.

0o0o0o0

Entah sejauh apa Kyuhyun berjalan, dia sampai di bandara. Memutuskan masuk. Mencari di dalam. Siapa tahu Changmin bisa kembali ke bandara dan memilih menunggu disana.

"Marcus?"

Seseorang menyapanya ragu. Kyuhyun menoleh. Kemudian menghambur senang dan lega. "Changmin!" Kyuhyun memegang kedua lengan Changmin, memeriksa apa temannya itu baik-baik saja.

Tapi remaja tinggi itu justru memeluk Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Aku menunggu berjam-jam. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin hingga terjajar mundur. "Stupid! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau seharusnya memberiku kabar jika akan datang. Aku bisa menjemputmu tanpa kau kebingungan mencari jalan ke tempatku!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Changmin diam saja. Membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan kekesalannya. Orang sekitar memperhatikan. Kyuhyun tidak sadar hal itu dan Changmin terkekeh.

Melihat Changmin tertawa Kyuhyun jadi kesal. Lalu melayangkan pukulan di lengan remaja seusianya itu, tapi dia sendiri yang mengaduh. Dia tidak tahu Changmin itu meski remaja posturnya lebih berisi darinya. Sepertinya saja kecil tinggi. Tapi coba suruh lepas jaket hitamnya itu, ototnya seksi dan macho.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya yang hampir diperiksa Changmin.

Changmin kembali memeluknya. "Aku senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sudah bisa tenang. Menepuk punggung Changmin lega. Temannya baik-baik saja. Jika sampai terluka dia akan menyesal dan merasa bersalah. "Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas Max. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi."

"Oke. Tapi kau terkejut, bukan?" Changmin melepas pelukannya, tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun menggeleng jengah.

"Mendengar kau tersesat, aku langsung meminta Heechul hyung untuk mengantarku kemari. Tapi kau tidak ada, kami menyusuri jalan beberapa kali tapi kau masih tidak ketemu."

"Maaf. Beberapa waktu lalu aku memang masih di jalanan, aku berjalan tidak tentu arah dan tahu-tahu kembali kesini. Jadi aku memutuskan menunggu disini."

"Lalu ponselmu?"

"Mati."

"Astaga. Kau tahu Heechul hyung marah-marah karena dipikir aku mengerjainya."

"Siapa? Mana? Kau sendirian?"

Baru kemudian Kyuhyun ingat dengan Heechul. Cemasnya kembali. Pasti marahnya Heechul dua kuadrat setelah ini. "Aaaa! Max Changmin! Aku akan membunuhmu sampai hyungku tidak memaafkanku!" raung Kyuhyun mengacak brutal rambut Changmin yang tidak bisa menghindar.

0o0o0o0

"Hyung, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe."

Keluar dari lift, Heechul berjalan lurus. Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakang dengan Changmin yang menyeret koper. Kyuhyun tidak sudi membantu Changmin membawa koper itu. Menurutnya ini masih salah Changmin, Heechul jadi marah padanya.

"Heechul hyung~" Kyuhyun masih mencoba memohon maaf.

Dan Heechul acuh. Oke, Kyuhyun tidak membohonginya. Tidak mengerjainya seperti yang dia duga. Nyatanya orang yang disebut Changmin itu ada. Tapi saat Kyuhyun menghilang tanpa pamit itu, bikin kesal setengah mati. Dia tidak cemas Kyuhyun hilang andai Donghae tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Baru pulang? Dari mana?"

Masuk apartemen sudah ada Donghae yang menyambut. Kibum juga ada. Heechul terkejut. Kyuhyun juga. Mereka pikir keduanya akan syuting sampai malam. Tapi ini bahkan masih sore Donghae sudah pulang.

"Bum hyung disini juga?" untuk sejenak Kyuhyun lupa sedang mengemis maaf dari Heechul.

"Aku datang mengecekmu." jawab Kibum masih duduk.

Heechul melangkah. Merasa tidak berkepentingan disana. Kyuhyun menyadari kepergiannya lalu menyusul. "Heechul hyung."

Kyuhyun mengikuti sampai kamar. Heechul tidak berusaha mengusirnya lagi. Jika diabaikan terus lama-lama juga bosan dan menyerah. Sudah cukup dia berpura-pura hari ini. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Heechul tidak kuat.

"Jangan marah, hyung. Maaf. Aku salah, tapi kumohon maafkan aku."

Heechul tetap diam.

Sedangkan di luar, tepatnya di ruang tamu, Changmin yang ditinggal sendiri berdiri canggung. Dia tamu, tapi selain Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Changmin membeku melihat dua artis yang biasanya hanya dilihatnya di layar TV. Kecuali Donghae, dia beberapa kali pergi ke konsernya.

"E, kau?" Donghae bertanya kurang lancar. Tapi Changmin peka, terlebih lagi pada idolanya.

"Halo, saya Shim Changmin. Teman Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama itu Kibum segera bangkit menghampiri Changmin. "Changmin? Dari Amerika?"

"Benar." jawab Changmin.

Kibum meraih tangan Changmin, mengajaknya duduk. Donghae menelengkan kepala bingung. "Hey, Kibum. Siapa?" tanyanya pada Kibum.

"Teman Kyuhyun. Putra Prof. Shim."

Donghae tidak tahu Profesor Shim. Tapi jika benar teman Kyuhyun, dia juga harus bersikap baik. Maka Donghae ikut duduk juga.

"Jadi kau baru tiba?" Kibum bertanya.

Changmin menahan diri untuk tidak histeris bertatap muka dengan idolanya. "Iya. Tadinya ingin mengejutkan Kyuhyun, tapi kurasa dia jadi bermasalah dengan kakaknya." Changmin tidak enak hati. Bersalah juga. Dia ingat bagaimana wajah marah Heechul tadi. Lelaki itu tidak berteriak atau memukul tapi ekspresinya mengerikan. Sangat dingin dan gelap. Changmin dibuat beku sepanjang jalan kesini.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan lesu. Tidak ada hasil. Sepatah katapun Heechul tidak mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun tahu dia salah. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Ketiga orang itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai remaja itu duduk disisi Changmin. Menyandar lesu. "Changmin, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Changmin meringis. "I'am so sorry, Marc."

Donghae dan Kibum saling pandang. Kyuhyun menyilangkan lengan menutupi mata. Mengatur nafasnya. Kibum beralih duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie," panggilnya mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Heechul hyung tidak mau memaafkanku." gumaman lirih itu membuat semua diam.

Selain Changmin tidak ada yang tahu ada masalah apa. tapi Kyuhyun terpuruk sampai begini. Pasti cukup serius. Atau tidak serius tapi karena Heechul jadi serius.

Entahlah.

Beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan. Kibum masih mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai hangat, tidak demam, hanya perubahan suhu setelah berada di luar. Kibum sudah mengecek.

"Tidak ada kamar lagi di apartemen ini," Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan. Membuka topik lain yang perlu dibahas. Dia membawa Changmin ke apartemen ini. Boleh menginap disini, tapi mau tidur dimana? Dua kamar sudah ditempati masing-masing dua orang. Kasurnya medium, cukup dua orang saja.

"Aku bisa di hotel." Changmin tidak mau menambah masalah Kyuhyun.

"Dia bisa ke rumah kita." ujar Kibum memberi solusi.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Jungsoo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng lagi, benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan. Tapi Kibum menerimanya dengan baik. Dia juga meyakinkan jika Jungsoo tidak keberatan dengan adanya Changmin.

Sudah diputuskan Changmin akan menginap di rumah keluarga Park. Dia tidak langsung pergi. Dia masih ingin dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin datang untuk Kyuhyun, tapi malah membuat masalah dan tidak enak jika pergi begitu saja. Begitu juga Kibum. Masih rindu adiknya. Padahal baru berapa jam mereka tidak ketemu. Jadilah mereka menghabiskan sore itu bersama sekaligus makan malam di apartemen itu.

Heechul keluar saat makan malam. Bukan ke meja makan, melewati mereka tanpa basa-basi lalu menghilang kalur apartemen.

Sehari ini saja, Kyuhyun berfikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Heechul setuju bermain, Kyuhyun bahkan memakan masakan Heechul, tapi kenapa, hanya hal kecil saja dan Heechul semarah itu.

Makan malam itu, rasanya hambar.

0o0o0o0

Heechul masuk ke sebuah restaurant. Seolah tahu meja mana yang akan dituju, dia berjalan teratur kesana.

"Akhirnya datang."

"Aku bilang, jangan sering meminta bertemu." Heechul menghempaskan diri di kursi depan pria itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita rekan, bukan."

Heechul berdecak sinis. "Kau memang bajingan, Adrian Liu Easata. Tapi karena itulah kau jadi menarik."

Pria itu tertawa tanpa tersinggung. Mengangkat botol wine, menuangkannya di gelas Heechul dan miliknya sendiri. "Bersulang?" mengangkat gelasnya meminta sambutan Heechul.

Menghela nafas halus, Heechul enggan tapi mengangkat gelasnya dan menerima ajakan pria itu. "Kuharap ini berita bagus."

Dentingan gelas itu, menarik senyum lebar Easata. Setelah tegukan pertama, pria berdarah tiongkok berkebangsaan Singapura itu merasa lebih puas.

"Ini bukan pertama kali kita berpartner. Dulu juga."

"Hem. Tapi dia justru bangkit lebih tinggi darimu."

"Kali ini kupastikan tidak."

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku hanya perlu mendengar beritanya."

Easata menepikan gelasnya, memajukan badan hingga bertumpu pada meja. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Heechul. "Pasti. Aku sudah separuh jalan. Tapi Cassey Kim, sekuat apa kau akan melindungiku?"

"Hm?"

Ekspresi Easata berubah. "Dulu, tidak menyisakan apa-apa untukku. Shamim tua itu bahkan mengusirku. Menendangku tanpa sepeserpun tunjangan. Hanya satu padahal salahku. Menjebak Jungsoo. Kau mendapatkan tujuanmu, tapi aku kehilangan pekerjaanku."

"Kau juga bangkit, bukan?"

Easata diam. Alisnya naik. Kemudian mengangguk, memundurkan badannya kembali menyandar nyaman. _Dia belum tahu. Bagus._

"Ya. Aku bangkit. Tentu saja. Aku selalu jadi yang terbaik. Kenapa aku harus kalah dengan Denis Park."

"Jika kau sehebat itu, maka tidak ada kesulitan untukmu. Aku ingin cepat."

"Ya." Easata tersenyum. Kembali mengangkat gelas dan meneguk habis isinya.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

TBC

Saturday, April 1, 2017

12:04 AM

Wednesday, January 17, 2018

12:50 AM

Kyuhyun jadi manja dan kekanakan? Iya. Soalnya yang dihadapin Heechul. Dia harus lebih keras kepala dari sebelumnya. Harus lebih out dari sebelumya. Heechul itu tidak bisa dikeras.

Sabar, ya Kyuhyun-ah…

Changmin datang tapi malah buat masalah

Tenang Kyu Changmin-mu itu ga sengaja ko. Niat nya baik, buat kamu tapi ya Heechul sudah tensi duluan.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	27. Chapter 27

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 27_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Donghae selesai membereskan tempat tidur, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyu, kau masih lama?" Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Nde. Hae hyung pake kamar mandi luar saja, ne?"

"Kau berendam atau apa, sih? Jangan berendam lama-lama, masih musim dingin ini."

"Bukan. Ini masalah perut."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit susah."

"Baiklah. Aku pakai kamar mandi luar. Kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat bersiap, arra."

"Nde."

Donghae mengambil handuk dan pergi keluar. Kamar mandi luar kosong. Zhou Mi pulang tengah malam, sedikit mabuk dan langsung tertidur. Heechul juga, hanya tidak mabuk. Kedua orang itu langsung tenggelam dalam mimpi. Kibum berpesan agar mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah hari ini. Ada Changmin disana, perlu teman dan tamu Kyuhyun pula. Donghae setuju, tapi Kyuhyun belum niat untuk pulang. Dia hanya pulang untuk mengunjungi Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel agak kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat keluar banyak. Wajahnya sudah pucat sekali. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak mengeluh akan rasa sakit yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Berdenyut mengerikan. Sangat menyiksa.

Pagi ini dia bangun dengan serangan. Nyaris berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersembunyi sampai Donghae bangun. Beruntung Donghae tidak sadar akan keadaannya. Setelah menelan obat, Kyuhyun hanya perlu menunggu rasa sakitnya lewat. Tapi rupanya cukup lama hingga Donghae tidak sabar.

Hanya menyisakan pucat dan sayu di wajahnya. Bisa diakali. Sedikit tepukan di pipi agar wajahnya lebih berwarna. Bibirnya, dia hanya perlu menjilat dan mengigitnya.

"Kyunie, kau masih belum? Lama sekali."

Donghae sudah kembali ke kamar, berpakaian dan menata diri. Dari rumah Park dia akan langsung ke lokasi syuting.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi, Kyuhyun membasuh wajah dan keluar. Donghae sudah rapi, menyiapkan baju untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae meletakkan pakaian Kyuhyun di dekat pemuda itu duduk.

"Aku ingin menyapa Heechul hyung. Apa dia masih marah, ya?"

Donghae sudah dengar apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menceritakannya semalam saat beranjak tidur, tidak lupa menceritakan permainan mereka juga. Donghae pikir masalahnya memang tidak berat. Tapi Heechul orangnya sulit. Jadi dia rasa hari ini pun Heechul masih marah.

"Kurasa masih." Donghae tidak mau berbohong.

Kyuhyun murung, mengambil pakaian yang diletakkan Donghae dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk ganti. Donghae keluar, memilih menunggu di depan.

Zhou Mi sudah bangun rupanya, sedang berada di dapur. Kebetulan sedang buat kopi, Donghae meminta dibuatkan juga oleh Zhou Mi.

"Kau sudah rapi?" tanya Zhou Mi, padahal syuting masih beberapa jam lagi. Karena itu dia berani mabuk semalam dan bangun agak siang.

"Aku akan ke rumah Kibum. Antar Kyuhyun ada temannya yang menginap disana. Baru datang kemarin dari Amerika," Zhou Mi belum tahu soal ini. Donghae sedikit bercerita, "sekalian nanti aku berangkat ke lokasi dari sana. Kita ketemu di lokasi saja."

Zhou Mi mengangguk. Menuang kopi yang sudah dia seduh unuk Donghae dan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga bertanya apa dia perlu membuat sarapan untuk Kyuhyun sebelum mereka pergi. Tapi Donghae bilang mereka akan sarapan di tempat Park.

"Kalian benar-benar akur sekarang, ya." komentar Zhou Mi ikut senang.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menikmati kopinya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Pintu kamar Heechul. Pria itu keluar, menyisir rambut dengan jarinya. Berjalan malas ke dapur. Menghampiri kulkas, mengambil air putih lalu meneguknya langsung dari botol.

"Kau masih marah pada kyuhyun?" Donghae bertanya.

Heechul meliriknya sekilas. "Aku tidak mau diganggu olehnya hari ini. Katakan itu padanya."

Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang keluar. Dia mendengarnya kemudian merengut tidak suka. Menghampiri Heechul. "Aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa hyung tidak mau memaafkan aku?"

Tanpa menjawab Heechul berlalu pergi membawa botol air masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ternyata ada juga orang sekeras itu.

Donghae menghabiskan kopi segera lalu mengajak Kyuhyun berangkat. Mereka memesan taksi. Mobil biar dibawa Zhou Mi, Donghae akan ikut Kibum saja nanti.

0o0o0o0

"Suntuk sekali." ujar Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Temannya sejak datang tadi wajahnya masam. Tidak enak dilihat. Changmin jadi takut ngajak ngapa-ngapain. Bicara saja jadi tidak enak.

"Heechul hyung masih marah." gumam Kyuhyun lesu.

"Betah banget marahnya."

"Karena siapa itu?" balas Kyuhyun jutek.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun mematikan TV yang mereka tonton, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kenapa kamu datang Max?" pertanyaan ini seharusnya ditanyakan kemarin. Tapi karena hal lain-lain jadi tertunda dan baru Kyuhyun ingat sekarang.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Memutar duduknya hingga menyamping dengan satu kaki bersila. "Daddy bilang kau akan ke tempat kami. Mendengarnya aku jadi sangat antusias. Tapi, belum juga aku datang ke Korea kau sudah akan tinggal bersama kami. Jadi aku datang, liburan."

"Paman dan bibi Shim, kasih ijin?"

"Tanpa ijin memangnya aku bisa kemari?"

"Tidak. Tapi terdengar mudah saja kau ngomongnya. Bilang mau liburan orang tuamu langsung mengabulkan."

Changmin membusungkan dada. "Anak tunggal, sih, jadi bebas minta apapun. Tapi nanti ada kamu. Rumah jadi ramai."

"Aku harus, ya, tinggal di rumah kamu?"

Changmin mengangguk tegas. "Daddy akan lebih mudah mengawasi kamu. Lagipula apa enaknya tinggal sendiri? Kalau di rumah aku juga bisa ikut menjagamu."

"Menjaga orang sakit itu tidak mudah. Lebih banyak ngerepotinnya. Yakin mau menampungku?"

Changmin malah tertawa. "Sudah biasa yang seperti itu."

"Ha?"

Changmin kembali terkekeh. Menepuk kaki Kyuhyun pelan. "Ajak aku keluar. Aku sudah ada di Korea, jadi pengen menjelajah tempat-tempat bagus disini." setelah mood Kyuhyun sepertinya membaik, Changmin mengutarakan rencana jalan-jalannya.

"Kalau begitu kau salah tempat. Pergi ke Jaeju atau Nami Island."

"Seoul, kan juga menarik. Ada kamu jadi lebih menarik." Changmin menambahi dengan senyuman lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Kyuhyun meringis geli. Mengambil bantal sofa dan memukulkannya ke wajah Changmin. "Bicaramu! Kau pikir aku gebetanmu, ha! Apa-apaan pula ekspresimu itu!" Kyuhyun semakin brutal memukul Changmin. Pemuda itu bukannya kesakitan justru tertawa ngakak.

Karena tidak tega pada Changmin yang sudah datang jauh, akhirnya Kyuhyun membawanya keluar.

0o0o0o0

Mobil yang dikendarai Heechul berhenti di depan sebuah gedung berlantai 4. Tunangannya ada pekerjaan di tempat ini. Dia pergi untuk mengantar.

Hae Jin membuka sit beltnya. "Tidak perlu menjemputku nanti. Temanku mengajak keluar setelah dari sini."

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?"

Hae Jin menggeleng, tersenyum. "Aku takut kau bosan dan tandukmu keluar disini." jarinya menekan kening Heechul. Pria itu tertawa tanpa tersinggung. "Dari pada itu kenapa tidak mendekatkan dirimu dengan Kyuhyun saja."

Heechul tidak menyahut, gesture nya tidak nyaman.

"Kudengar temannya datang dari luar negeri?"

"Tahu dari mana? Donghae?"

Hae Jin mengangguk. "Mereka hanya berdua. Dan temannya itu pasti datang bukan hanya untuk mendekam di ruangan, kan. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang di luar. Kau bisa temani mereka. Donghae bilang Kyuhyun harus diawasi untuk minum obat, jadi"

"Donghae lagi." dengus Heechul. "Kenapa? Dia takut adiknya terlantar?"

Hae Jin menangkap aura tidak senang dari Heechul. Rasa tidak sukanya, tidak ditutup-tutupi. Heechul sekali. "Kau tidak suka Kyuhyun. Kenapa?"

Heechul malas bercerita, sikap Hae Jin itu sudah terindikasi pro pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Dia juga enggan kalau harus mengulang-ulang hal yang sebenarnya menyakitkan untuknya. Masa lalunya itu sakit. Tidak menyenangkan sekali untuk diingat. Tidak bisa lupa meski itu yang dia mau. Yang tersisa dari masa kelam itu hanya luka.

"Kau belum lama kenal mereka. Itu juga tahu dari Yunho saja. Jadi, jika aku bicara apa kau akan berpihak padaku?"

Ditanya begitu jelas Hae Jin bingung. Sebagai kekasih tentu dia akan membela Heechul. Tetap disisinya meski salah atau benar. Dia kenal betul sikap Heechul. Sekali tidak suka, maka tidak suka. Sudah paten. Sulit untuk dibujuk. Tapi setiap kali ingat Kyuhyun, Hae Jin tidak tega.

Melihat Hae Jin diam, Heechul paham. Jadi dia juga tidak akan menyulitkannya. "Sudahlah." putusnya. "Masalah ini antara aku dan mereka. Kau tidak perlu terlibat. Masalahmu hanya tentang cinta kita, masa depan kita. Yang lainnya sudah bukan ranahmu."

"Mianhe."

Heechul menggeleng, tersenyum seraya menyentuh sisi kepala Hae Jin. "Aku percaya kau wanita bijaksana. Kau baik dan perduli. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, aku harap kau tidak ikut campur."

"Nde."

Heechul mencium kening Hae Jin. Lalu membukakan pintu untuk Hae Jin turun.

0o0o0o0

"Marc," panggil Changmin.

"Huh?"

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih keren!" erang Changmin protes.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan kiri kemudian menatap Changmin datar. "Apa yang salah dengan Dongdaemun Sijang?"

"Apa enaknya berkeliaran di pasar?!"

"Jangan mengeluh! Kau tidak akan emnemukan yang seperti ini di Amerika sana! Ayo jalan!" Kyuhyun melangkah lebar. Walau tidak rela dibawa ke tempat seperti ini, Changmin tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Pasrah dia mengikuti langkah temannya.

"Kau ingin balas dendam, ya."

"Hum! Sampai Heechul hyung memaafkanku, aku juga tidak akan sepenuhnya berbaik hati padamu."

"Aaaaa buruk sekali hatimu!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang diriku ini baik hati!"

"Yak, Park Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, berlari. Changmin mengejar. Pasar yang ramai tidak cocok untuk main kejar-kejaran. Hanya beberapa langkah Kyuhyun harus berhenti. Changmin menguyel wajahnya gemas. "Dasar kau ini!"

"Hmph! Lepassss!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Changmin. "Kau tidak mau itu?" menunjuk pada penjual jajanan Korea. Changmin berbinar begitu melihatnya. Kakinya mendekat menuruti naluri doyan makannya.

"Kau akan membelikanku?" Changmin berharap. Dia punya uang, sih tapi sedang ingin ditraktir.

"Kau sedang irit atau kere?" Kyuhyun mendekat, berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ambil saja yang kau inginkan."

Changmin bersorak. Memeluk Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lalu memesan berbagai jajanan. Kyuhyun meringis melihatnya. Beberapa dimakan Changmin di tempat. "Enak sekali!"

Saat makan Changmin terlihat bahagia. Kyuhyun pernah mendengar pengakuan ini dari Changmin. Hal yang bisa membuat bahagia seorang Max Changmin adalah makanan. Simple, bukan. Andai Kyuhyun juga bisa sesederhana itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Jangan melamun." Changmin menyenggol lengannya.

"Aku iri padamu."

"Heh?!"

"Hanya dengan makanan kau sudah bahagia. Karena sebenarnya hidupmu sudah sempurna, jadi kau tidak mencemaskan apapun."

Changmin menelan makanan yang dikunyah dalam sekali telan. Menggeleng keras. "Kau salah. Manusia mana yang tidak pernah merasa cemas. Aku juga. Tapi tidak seberat kau saat ini. Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti aku juga akan menemukan masa sulit-ku sendiri."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan.

"Yang terpenting jangan bandingkan hidupmu dengan orang lain." Changmin tersenyum. "Ini malam tahun baru, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau rayakan saja. Keluarga akan berkumpul saat pesta. Iya, kan?"

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah, paham maksud dan tujuan Changmin. Segera dia menghubungi Kibum. "Kibum hyung, aku ingin kembang api!"

0o0o0o0

"Oh, Heechul hyung!"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Heechul dengan senang. Changmin mengikuti. Kebetulan bertemu di Dongdaemun saat keduanya kembali menyusuri jalanan. "Hyung sedang apa?"

Heechul yang tadinya antusias melihat-lihat, berubah masam dengan munculnya remaja kegirangan di hadapannya ini. Mendadak dia menyesal tidak langsung pulang setelah mengantar Hae Jin tadi. Dia pikir karena melewati Dongdaemun, dia ingin mampir cuci mata. Tapi malah ketemu bocah ini. Seharusnya dia ingat perkiraan Hae Jin tentang Kyuhyun yang berkeliaran. Tapi kenapa harus di Dongdaemun, sih? Ada Lotte Word, Menara Seoul, Myeongdong, Namsan dan lainnya.

Oh, Heechul itu namanya kebetulan, atau lebih dramanya adalah tadir!

"Dengan siapa, hyung?"

"Sendiri." Heechul menjawab singkat.

"Eih, tidak ayik sekali. Kami, dong berdua." ujar Changmin seraya merangkul Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum. Heechul melengos. _Perduli apa dia!_

"Ikut kami saja, hyung." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Heechul tanpa permisi. Dibantu Changmin mereka menyeret Heechul. Meski menolak, Heechul kalah dibandingkan dua orang.

Mereka berkeliaran di hampir setiap toko. Membeli jajanan dan melihat-lihat aksesoris. Seharunya Heechul bisa menyelinap melepaskan diri. Tapi jika bukan Kyuhyun pasti Changmin yang menggandneg lengannya. Jadi dia pasrah. Marah pun dia sudah lelah menghabiskan energi.

"Hyung diam saja? Hyung lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang giliran menggandeng Heechul. Changmin sedang makan jajanannya dan sibuk memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tidak."

"Masih marah padaku?"

"Kau pikir?!"

"Jangan marah lagi. Kita sepakat dengan permainan ini, hyung harus jadi saudara yang baik, penyayang juga pemaaf. Memang kemarin salahku. Karena aku cemas sekali dengan Changmin tapi hyung marah-marah. Aku jadi takut mendekatimu dan tidak sadar pergi tanpa bilang. Maafkan aku, hyung."

Heechul diam, acuh. Kyuhyun menggoyangkan lengan Heechul menarik perhatiannya. "Bagaimana agar aku dimaafkan?" Kyuhyun memelas.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun kali ini. "Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja. Asal hyung memaafkan aku."

Heechul tersenyum. Ada ide jahil di kepalanya. "Apa saja, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa firast buruk.

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo menatap kosong keluar. Menembus batas jendela dan menerawang jauh. Tidak ada yang terpantul selain pemandangan dingin dari luar. Hampir januari, ini bahkan sudah di penghujung tanggal. Pekerjaannya menumpuk di kantor, beruntung Jaejoong orangnya cekatan. Dia sangat berterima kasih dengan temannya itu.

Bahkan sekarang, dirinya berkonsentrasi pada Kyuhyun beberapa waktu ini, kecolongan. Hampir. Tapi sudah. Jaejoong bertindak cepat. Memberinya kabar segera bersamaan manangani masalah yang datang.

"Aku menghubungi beberapa relasi kita dan meyakinkan bahwa itu bukanlah kita. Tapi," Jaejoong yang sedari tadi disana, diam dan memperhatikan sang atasan, akhirnya bicara lagi, "seseorang membawa nama kita. Bahkan data perusahaan bocor dengan mudah."

Jungsoo merilekskan punggung yang sedari tadi bersandar. Tidak berguna. Nampaknya tenang tapi dia gelisah. Atas alasan lain, masih termasuk masalah ini.

"Investor meminta pertemuan. Dan proyek di Gwangju harus terhenti."

Dalam waktu cepat semuanya diterjang gelombang. Goncang, goyah, dan rapuh. Jungsoo masih menatap nun jauh. Tapi tangannya bergerak, menyatu di depan mulutnya. "Temukan orang dalamnya. Dan dapatkan siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab. Yang lain aku yang akan mengurus."

"Ye."

Jungsoo memejamkan mata pelan. Jemarinya mengerat.

0o0o0o0

"Tidak mau!" jerit Kyuhyun. Dia yang akan berlari keluar ditahan cepat oleh Heechul.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja. Hanya begini dan kau menolak?"

"Heechul hyung, kau kejam!" Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk pergi.

"Jika aku kejam kusuruh kau berjalan keluar dengan penampilan ini!" Heechul mengangkat pakaian yang dia pegang. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

"Sama saja! Harga diriku terluka! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Menyerukan tegas penolakannya. Tidak peduli bahkan jika orang-orang studio menunggu.

Heechul menghela nafas tajam. "Kau tahu aku marah."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah minta maaf! Kau yang tidak mau memaafkan! Sekarang bukan lagi salahku! Itu salahmu karena memiliki hati pendendam!"

Mulut Kyuhyun mulai kurang ajar. Dia tidak bisa lunak rupanya. Begitu harga diri sebagai lelakinya terusik dia tidak bisa lagi bersikap manis. Yang benar saja! Masa dia disuruh berdandan macam girlband. Rok mini, tangtop berpadu jaket denim, wig panjang dan merias wajah!

Itu penghinaan!

Changmin saja sampai syok dan terkapar di sofa studio itu.

"Bagus sekali kalimatmu. Baiklah!" Heechul berlipat tangan, melengos. "Aku marah, inginnya ada sesuatu yang menghiburku, tapi kau menolak. Oke! Kita lupakan 'permainan' kita lalu bersiap keluar dari apartemen! Karena bahkan jika Hae Jin mendukungmu, aku tetap akan menendangmu keluar! Hem?!"

Kyuhyun bimbang sekarang. Dia tidak mau pergi. Tidak mau diusir. Masih ingin di apartemen, dekat Heechul meski galaknya minta ampun. Tapi, tapi…. Syarat Heechul kejam sekali.

Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Changmin yang sedari tadi menenangkan diri. Menatapnya meminta pendapat. Karena bagaimanapun dia tidak mau berpakaian feminim begitu dan melakukan fotoshot sendirian. Changmin harus ikut! Dia termasuk yang harus bertanggung jawab. Semua ini terjadi karena kebebalannya.

"Marcus…" Changmin menggeleng. Menolak. Kyuhyun hampir mencekiknya. "Aku remaja macho! Aku atlet basket di sekolahku! Semua wanita bersujud demi diriku! Tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin aku berpakaian seperti itu! No! Big No!" Changmin berapi-api membeberkan keunggulannya. Membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya.

Membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan benar-benar mencekik Changmin kali ini! Bukan hanya itu dia bahkan mengumpat dan menyalahkan Changmin. "Kau yang sebenarnya bersalah disini, Max! Sekarang bahkan kau menolak untuk bertanggng jawab! Penghianat! Aku tidak percaya menjadikanmu salah satu kepercayaanku, sialan!"

Heechul melongo di tempatnya berdiri. Ada dua remaja dengan tinggi hampir sama beda postur. Satu kurus ceking satu berisi, jelas lebih bertenaga melihat otot lengan dan kakinya yang sempurna. Berguling disofa demi mencekik dan melarikan diri.

Oh! Heechul menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia yang membawa keduanya kesini. Dia yang memiliki rencana dan kenapa mereka yang brsenang-senang?

Itu bukan bersenang-senang, Heechul!

"AH!"

"Appo!"

Terpaksa dia turun tangan melerai keduanya dengan menarik telinga masing-masing. Satu ke kanan, satu ke kiri. Keduanya meringis, berteriak kesakitan. Masih menahan sakit Kyuhyun meminta dilepaskan, Changmin meminta ampun.

Salah siapa, sudah menolak syaratnya, masih membuatnya malu. Semua yang di studio tertawa melihat mereka. Macam mereka badut dadakan saja.

"Kalian ini benar-benar, ya! Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan!" titah Heechul menggema keras. Keduanya bergeming pasrah.

0o0o0o0

Donghae lagi dan lagi masuk ke mobil Kibum. Si pemilik mobil dan managernya berkerut kening. Donghae masuk tanpa permisi soalnya, nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ini malam tahun baru, Kibum. Kau bilang ingin merayakannya. Henry, kemudikan mobil ke Myeongdong! Kita perlu berbelanja!" memerintah sekenanya.

"Jangan sesukamu! Main suruh Henry! Dia bukan kacungmu!" Kibum tidak terima. Henry tersenyum canggung, tapi menjalankan mobil. Kibum pun tidak benar-benar menolak. Kyuhyun bilang ingin kembang api banyak sekali malam ini. Tadi sewaktu Kibum menerima telepon, dia ikut menguping, memaksa Kibum memode loudspeaker ponselnya.

"Apa yang perlu kita beli?" gumam Donghae bertanya.

"Kau sendiri dengar, Kyuhyun ingin kembang api. Yang sparkles saja."

"Hee? Kurang seru! Itu kecil, kembang api tangan pula. Kita perlu yang berisik dan mekarnya besar. Bisa meluncur juga."

Ide Donghae patut juga. Ini malam tahun baru pertama bersama Kyuhyun. Selagi Kyuhyun meminta kenapa tidak sekalian mereka membuatnya lebih meriah. "Bagaimana dengan mengundang teman?" Kibum tidak yakin tapi meramaikan perlu juga.

"Aku bilang pada Zhou Mi untuk membawa Heechul hyung." Donghae menyuruh Zhou Mi pulang sekalian jemput Heechul tadi.

"Teman Kyuhyun, maksudku. Heechul tidak datang tidak penting juga."

Donghae mencebik. "Tapi Kyuhyun pasti senang jika Heechul hyung ada."

Kibum tidak menanggapi karena tahu itu benar. Mengeluarkan ponselnya, Kibum mengundang beberapa teman Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya ada Ryeowook dan Jinki di list numbernya. Oke. Tidak masalah, undang mereka dan meminta mereka undang yang lain. Yang benar-benar dekat saja dan tentunya tidak masalah dengan waktu.

"Kau berencana mengundang berapa orang?" Donghae bertanya selagi memperhatikan Kibum mengirim pesan pada teman Kyuhyun. Entah yang mana. Donghae tidak tahu. Dia belum pernah bertemu teman Kyuhyun, kecuali Changmin kemarin dan seorang yang bernama Eunhyuk, itu pun sekedar tahu nama dan sempat mendengar suaranya dulu.

"Kalau kau mengundang mereka, apa kita tidak menarik perhatian?"

"Kubatasi yang bener-bener dekat. Beberapa teman Kyuhyun aku sudah tahu. Jadi tidak masalah." Kibum jadi kooperatif sekali. Setelah mengundang dia juga menelepon rumah memastikan persiapan makanan untuk nanti malam.

Donghae tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

0o0o0o0

"Ayo yang lebih imut lagi!" fotografer studio itu mengarahkan. Kamera tidak lepas mengambil gambar kedua remaja yang berdandan cantik. Wajah penuh riasan tapi tidak menor. Wig halus dengan warna mencolok. Belum lagi pakaian mereka dan highill. Mereka disuruh berpose seperti model. Oke, ini lebih ringan dari pada bernyanyi dan ngedance mirip girlband sungguhan. Tapi tetap saja, mereka amatiran. Ekspresinya kaku sekali, disuruh senyum malah meringis. Mungkin efek keterpaksaan.

Keduanya jutek. Keduanya berang. Mereka tidak terima tapi terpaksa. Apa daya. Demi permintaan maaf. Melakukan apa yang diminta si pengambil gambar dengan setengah hati. Untung ruangannya hangat jadi mereka tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Si fotografer masih berlaku profesional. Andai tahu, dalam hatinya berapa kali sudah dia tertawa ngakak. Lucu tapi menarik. Hanya satu yang nampak puas disana. Siapa lagi. Itu dia! Berdiri tidak jauh di kanan fotografer. Tangannya dipinggang. Kakinya terbuka dengan berat menumpu di satu kaki. Dagunya naik. Sorot matanya gembira.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Kakaknya itu puas sekali sepertinya. Hati Kyuhyun merana. Meratap dan mengutuk Heechul, kakak tersayangnya.

"Kalian tidak tersenyum! Ayolah, senyum. Kalian tidak buruk. Apalagi kau, manis sekali!" fotografer itu memuji tidak tahu malu.

Baik Changmin atau Kyuhyun melotot sejadi-jadinya. Siapa tadi yang dimaksud si fotografer? Tepatnya, siapa?!

Heechul tertawa. Mengangguk setuju pada anggapan itu. Kyuhyun mendesis dendam. Kemudian melangkah lebar dan menyeret Heechul.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hyung ikut foto! Temani kami!"

Dan Changmin mengulurkan tangan. Membantu Kyuhyun dengan menahan Heechul ditengah-tengah mereka. "Foto kami, tuan! Hasilnya harus bagus! Kami wanitanya!" seru Changmin absurd. Kyuhyun tidak protes. Sebaliknya dia akan memperlihatkan ini pada Hae Jin noona dan memfitnah Heechul dengan keji! Lihat saja!

Ah, Kyuhyun! Kau pasti gagal dengan niat burukmu! Yang ada Hae Jin akan terpingkal dan tidak elegan lagi!

Heechul yang awalnya menolak, berusaha kembali ke posisinya namun ditahan dua remaja itu dengan keras dan akhirnya menyerah. Dia mencoba berpose lalu keterusan. Awalnya yang terpaksa pun jadi mengikuti arus. Heechul seolah lupa dengan marahnya. Bersenang-senang di studio itu dan melakukan banyak pemotretan. Dia bahkan ikut berdandan dengan kostum ala negeri dongeng dan bertingkah gila melebihi yang sedang dihukum.

0o0o0o0

Keduanya berjalan bersama. Membaur dalam keramaian pusat belanja itu. Orang lain tidak sadar dengan mereka. Kamuflase mereka mumpuni meski hanya dengan topi dan masker. Berlaku seperti pembeli pada umumnya. Melihat-lihat, memilih, kemudian beli.

Di beberapa tempat hiasan natal masih ada. Donghae menghampiri salah satu toko pernak-pernik saat berjalan kembali, dia melihat topi kerucut dan terompet.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang ulang tahun." Kibum protes saat Donghae memilih terompet.

"Memangnya hanya ulang tahun kita perlu ini. Aku akan beli." Donghae mengeluarkan dompet, membayar untuk beberapa terompet dan topi kerucut. Kibum menolak membawa lantaran di kedua tangannya sudah ada kantong kembang api. Ada beberapa jenis kembang api yang mereka dapatkan dan itu cukup berat dibawa.

Mereka tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di Myeongdong, begitu mendapatkan apa yang dicari langsung pulang. Donghae juga ikut ke rumah Park. Hari sudah sore saat mereka sampai.

Untuk hari ini, hampir segala jenis menu dimasak. Dua noona pelayan yang bertugas siang hari pun masih bekerja membantu Yeun ahjumma menyiapkan itu semua. Tidak cukup satu meja, Yeun ahjussi harus mengangkat satu meja lagi untuk menambah space.

"Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Donghae saat dirinya bisa bersantai di sofa. Sedangkan Kibum naik ke atas entah untuk apa.

"Belum pulang, tuan." Yeun ahjussi yang ditanya menjawab. Dia meletakkan teh di meja untuk Donghae. "Tuan muda keluar dengan temannya yang dari Amerika itu."

Yeun ahjussi pergi setelahnya. Donghae mengambil ponsel dan mencoba mengecek Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0

"Tidak buruk juga."

"Hyung, kau cantik juga rupanya."

"Benar, benar." keduanya tertawa.

Kedutan muncul di ujung alis Heechul. Mendorong kedua remaja yang sedang melihat hasil potretan di komputer. "Menghinaku!?"

Changmin menggeleng. Dia yang bilang cantik tadi. "Serius. Kau cantik!"

Heechul berdecih. Namun saat melihat sendiri gambarnya, hatinya membenarkan. Andai dia terlahir perempuan… aish, Heechul!

Butuh waktu untuk jadi lembaran, jadi selagi menunggu mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Ketiganya keluar dari studio foto, mencari tempat makan. Tidak jauh dari sana ada café kecil. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan memesan yang berbeda dari menu yang ada dan air putih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari Donghae saat mereka makan. "Anyeong. Hae hyung."

'Belum pulang?'

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin kemudian Heechul. "Belum. Kami sedang makan."

'Cepat pulang. Ke rumah Park. Aku sudah disini.'

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Hampir dia lupa dengan permintaannya. Rencana pesta tahun baru, hanya pesta kecil. Tapi, dia ingin semua hyungnya berkumpul.

Usai makan, Heechul yang traktir, Changmin makan banyak, Kyuhyun yang ngomel sahabatnya tidak pernah puas makan, mereka kembali ke studio foto mengambil hasil cetak foto hari ini.

"Heechul hyung, ikut ke rumah, ya." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang akan pulang."

"Ke rumah Park. Ada pesta disana."

Changmin mengangguk. "Kami merayakan tahun baru."

"Tidak bisa." jawab Heechul cepat. "Aku ada acara bersama Hae Jin."

"Hae Jin noona ajak saja."

"Andwe!" Heechul berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengikuti.

"Aku akan telepon Hae Jin noona." Bilangnya akan tapi ponsel Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi Hae Jin. Tersambung. Kyuhyun menyapa dan langsung mengutarakan undangan pestanya. Heechul berbalik, merebut ponsel tapi Kyuhyun cepat menghindar. "Noona bisa datang? Heechul hyung juga datang katanya."

'Benarkah? Baiklah, noona akan kesana.'

"Nde. Gomawo noona!" telepon diputus. Selesai. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Heechul menggeram seperti betina yang anaknya diganggu. Kyuhyun cuek, merangkul leher Changmin dan berjalan mendahului.

"Park Kyuhyuuuunnn!"

"Ayo, hyung! Donghae hyung juga sudah disana. Palli, palli!" tangan Kyuhyun melambai sambil terus berjalan. Changmin tertawa. Heechul menghentakkan kaki tidak terima.

0o0o0o0

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun bengong. Kenapa rumah kakaknya jadi seramai ini? Membuka pintu rumah dia sudah mendengar ramai-ramai. Begitu masuk dia melihat semua orang sudah berkumpul. Teman sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kalian….?" Kyuhyun mengabsen satu-satu. Jinki, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Meo Jang dan….. Tae Sung?

"Oh, Heechul hyung datang? Zhou Mi mana?" Donghae menyapa Heechul yang muncul bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Wajahnya kusut dan jutek. Kakaknya menghempaskan diri di kursi manapun yang kosong lalu menyilangan kaki dan melipat tangan. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Cassey bersama kami Aiden sejak tadi." Changmin yang menjawab.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya. Kemudian Changmin bercerita bagaimana mereka bertemu di Dongdaemun lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Donghae mendengarnya dengan semangat. Dia punya harapan bagus setelah apa yang didengarnya. Biarlah sikap Heechul seperti itu sekarang, tapi di masa depan Donghae yakin Heechul akan menerima Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Tae Sung disini juga?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekati Jinki.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Pacarnya disini." Jinki mengedik pada Meo Jang yang sedari tadi mepetin Donghae. Dia sudah dapat foto bersama tapi belum puas. Changmin juga, begitu melihat Aiden tidak ingin jauh dari kakaknya itu. Ditambah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya fan Aiden Kim berkumpul disini.

"Mereka pacaran?"

Jinki mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "Tapi kudengar sejak kejadian kamu dulu Meo Jang jadi tidak sering bersama gerombolannya. Gossipnya Meo Jang dijauhi. Tapi lihat sendiri, dia lebih suka merusuh di gerombolan kita sekarang. Plus Tae Sung. Tae Sung suka, sih sama Meo Jang. Tapi tidak tahu Meo Jang-nya. Dia jual mahal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Sedikit heran juga Tae Sung yang berandal sekarang lebih suka hang out bersama Jinki dan yang lain.

"Kyuhyun," Kibum turun dari atas menghampiri Kyuhyun. Jinki mengangguk sopan kemudian berlalu dari dua kakak beradik itu, menuju kursi didekat Tae Sung.

"Seharian ini kemana?"

"Dongdaemun. Aku bawa Heechul hyung juga." Kyuhyun menunjuk Heechul yang diam seribu bahasa . "Aku juga mengundang Hae Jin noona. Tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Teman-temanmu juga aku yang mengundang. Agar malam ini bisa lebih ramai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung."

"Ganti pakaianmu dan kembali turun. Jungsoo hyung akan segera pulang juga. Setelah semua berkumpul kita mulai makan-makannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kibum bergabung dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun sendiri pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju yang sudah seharian ini dipakai.

Jungsoo pulang tidak lama kemudian, bersama Jaejoong dan dokter Yoon Min Jae. Itu cukup mengejutkan. Dokter Min Jae dijemput langsung oleh Jungsoo. Membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hae Jin datang bersama Yunho, yang membuat Heechul langsung menyambut dengan gembira. Dia lega karena ada orang yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol. Karena dia masih saja menolak untuk lebih dekat dengan keluarga Park.

Rumah itu semakin ramai saja. Setelah Zhou Mi dan Henry juga datang semua jadi lengkap. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi acara makan-makan dimulai. Karena diluar masih dingin, mereka harus puas dengan pesta dalam ruangan. Makan, ngobrol, nonton, karaoke.

Donghae bernyanyi atas permintaan fans nya. Meo Jang, Changmin dan Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba membentuk fan club sendiri yang beranggotakan mereka tanpa ingin merekrut yang lain lagi. Ini klub berbeda, lain dari yang lain katanya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur Changmin cepat akrab dengan teman-temannya. Dengan kakak-kakaknya pun berbaur tanpa canggung. Changmin yang orang baru punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan. Memberikan suasana berbeda dan candaan yang segar. Kyuhyun senang. Ini lebih meriah dari yang dia bayangkan. Tadinya dia hanya ingin menyulut kembang api bersama saudaranya. Tapi kemudian ditangan kakak-kakaknya malam tahun barunya jadi lebih berwarna.

Jungsoo tidak lupa dengan para pekerjanya. Di dalam berpesta, mereka juga harus bersenang-senang. Setidaknya ikut menikmati makanan. Dengan menyuruh Yeun ahjumma mengantar makanan ke pos gerbang depan. Semua pelayan berkumpul disana. Makan dan minum ditemani TV menyala.

Malam semakin gelap. Dua pelayan siang sudah pamit pulang membawa bonus lembur dan beberapa makanan. Yeun ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah beristirahat di paviliun belakang. Para tamu diminta menginap. Heechul tadinya mau pulang, tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. Karena Hae Jin terbujuk, terpaksa Heechul juga bermalam disana.

Beberapa masih betah melek entah mengobrolkan apa, yang lain sudah tidur entah di kamar tamu atau tetap di ruang tengah. Yang tidur di ruang tengah termasuk Kyuhyun. Dengan selimut yang diberikan Jungsoo dia keukeuh tidak mau pindah. Mereka menunggu jam 12 untuk menyalakan kembang api.

Saat Kyuhyun dibangunkan Changmin, ruang tengah sudah sepi.

"Semuanya di halaman samping." Changmin memasukkan beberapa batang kentang goreng sekaligus. Menebaskan tangan dan mengajak Kyuhyun pergi juga. Tidak lupa dia menunjuk mantel tebal yang sudah siap di ujung sofa untuk dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie." Hae Jin menyapa saat dia ikut bergabung. Dia ditarik untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di teras, memberinya segelas coklat hangat. Sedangkan Changmin bergabung dengan yang lain menyiapkan kembang api.

"Yak, Donghae lakukan dengan benar!" seru Heechul menahan tiang kembang api yang hampir roboh. Donghae meminta maaf, Heechul menggerutu. Jungsoo menghampiri mereka, membantu menegakkan kembali tempat penyangga untuk kembang api.

Kyuhyun menatap langit malam. Ada sedikit bintang. Tapi sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi dengan bintang yang lain. Meski muncul hanya sekilas setidaknya untuk malam ini langit gelap itu akan dipenuhi berbagai cahaya.

3 detik lebih dekat, mereka yang diteras berjalan ke halaman, mereka yang bersiap di masing-masing kembang api mulai menyalakan sumbu. Jungsoo yang menjaga sumbu kembang api jenis Chrysanthemum, Kibum di Comet, Donghae di Peony, dan Heechul di Roman Candles. Dalam hitungan detik mereka meluncur membelah malam, meledak dan mekar di langit. Bising tapi indah.

Heechul tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Dengan merangkul Hae Jin, dia merasa tidak ada yang dia sesali hari ini. Ini malam yang pantas untuk bersenang-senang. Hari yang baik untuk menata masa depan.

"Indah."

"Cantik."

Hae Jin merapatkan diri dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut sang tunangan. Malam yang dingin tapi disini hangat.

 _"Saehaebok manhi badeuseyo, hyungdeul."_

Kakak-kakaknya menoleh.

 _"Saehaebok manhi bada, dongsaeng."_ Jungsoo menjawab lebih dulu. Merangkul Kyuhyun dengan erat. Donghae yang tidak tahan ikut menghambur memeluk mereka, menarik Kibum untuk melakukan hal sama.

"Hyung," Donghae melambai pada Heechul. Namun Heechul melengos. "Aih, orang ini." kesal Donghae tidak terima.

"Gwanchana, Heechul hyung ada disini pun sudah meruntuhkan ego nya yang besar itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Heechul geram, melepas Hae Jin dengan maksud memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda itu segera melarikan diri. Keduanya berkejaran. Yang lain menonton dan mulai menyalakan kembang api lainnya. Changmin membawa dua sparkles kemudian berlari menyamai Kyuhyun. Menyerahkan satu Sparkles. Melihat itu Heechul tidak mau kalah. Dia mengambil Sparkles dari tangan Kibum yang sudah menyala lalu beradu seperti anak kecil dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

 _"Saehaebok manhi badeuseyo!"_

0o0o0o0

Semua orang menginap disana. Menjelang jam 2 pagi satu persatu mulai menguap. Jungsoo membiarkan mereka memakai kamar tamu yang ada, termasuk kamar Changmin yang hari itu memilih ikut tidur di kamar Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar si bungsu di sekitaran jam 4.30. Dia sudah rapi, meski terlihat santai tanpa jasnya. Hari masih sangat pagi. Semuanya masih lelap tidur. Semuanya lelah setelah semalam suntuk bergadang menyambut hari baru di tahun baru. Termasuk dirinya, tapi dia bahkan hanya memejamkan mata dua jam sebelum kembali bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Kamar Kyuhyun remang oleh lampu tidur disisi Changmin. Jungsoo berjalan ke ranjang, duduk pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan mereka. Menatap wajah adiknya yang tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Jungsoo membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ringan kening Kyuhyun.

Dia ingin segera pergi setelahnya, tapi Kyuhyun bangun. Matanya setengah terbuka. "Nugu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan malas.

"Jungsoo hyung."

Kyuhyun membuka mata lebih lebar. Meski begitu kesadarannya masih melayang. Kantuknya luar biasa. "Jungsoo hyung?"

Tersenyum kecil, Jungsoo mengusap kening Kyuhyun. Mengurutnya pelan. "Hyung hanya mau pamit. Ada yang harus segera diselesaikan." hanya berkata pelan, takut Changmin ikut terbangun disisi sana.

"Kemana?" Kyuhyun hampir memejamkan mata lagi.

"Singapura. New York. Gwangju." jawab Jungsoo menahan senyum geli melihat Kyuhyun bertahan dari kantuknya. Dia menghentikan urutan, mengecup lagi kening Kyuhyun dan meluruskan selimut. "Sudah, tidur lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu selama hyung pergi. Obatnya jangan lupa. Jangan terlalu lelah. Hyung janji segera kembali."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekenanya. Suara Jungsoo seperti dalam mimpi. Tidak benar-benar didenganya sebagai kenyataan. Dia jatuh tertidur sebelum Jungsoo beranjak.

Kakaknya masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ada sendu. Ini bukan masalah penyakit Kyuhyun. Bukan juga perusahaan. Meski terlihat perusahaannya yang sedang gonjang-ganjing. Lebih dari itu. Masalah yang sejak dulu dia hadapi. Seperti tidak pernah usai. Tidak pernah puas. Orang yang sama, tujuan yang tidak berubah.

Dia turun, Zhou Mi sudah disana dengan koper miliknya. "Beri tahu Kibum aku pergi. Beri tahu juga hal-hal yang perlu saja."

"Nde."

"Kau bisa antar Min Jae ke rumah sakit?"

Senyum mengulas senyum bermakna. "Kau perhatian padanya."

"Kau pikir aku cocok dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Orang bilang mereka memiliki kriteria untuk seorang pendamping, tapi banyak juga yang berakhir dengan diluar kriteria mereka."

Jungsoo menggumam tidak segera pergi. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan, berdiri didepan jendela besar disana. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat halaman dan sisa-sisa kebahagiaan semalam. Itu seperti mimpi.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Wednesday, March 29, 2017

6:57 PM

Friday, January 26, 2018

8:07 PM

TBC

Itu scene nya tahun baru, tapi moment nya sudah lewat lama di reality. Tak apa, kan. Jika emang gak ngena feel nya , maka itu kesalahanku. Nikmati saja sebagai ff, seperti biasanya.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di next chapter. Semoga masih ada yang minat.

Pai pai. Malam.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	28. Chapter 28

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 28_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Kyuhyun meringis sesaat jarum itu menembus kulit lengannya. Dia melengos. Min Jae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menarik kembali jarum suntik setelah isi ampul berpindah tanpa sisa. Dia menutup kembali jarum suntik dan menyimpannya.

"Jika suhu tubuhmu belum turun sampai sore nanti, pergi ke rumah sakit. Obatnya jangan lupa. Dan pastikan kau istirahat di tempat tidur."

"Iya." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Min Jae tersenyum tipis. Membereskan peralatannya, lalu bangkit dari tepi ranjang. Dia berjalan ke pintu. Ada Kibum dan Donghae yang berdiri seperti penjaga. Min Jae berhenti didepan mereka.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padanya," Min Jae memaksudkan Kyuhyun, "itu juga jadi perhatian kalian."

Keduanya diam. Min Jae kemudian sadar tidak mungkin menyerahkan tugas itu kepada keduanya. "Kalian ada pekerjaan?"

"Ya." gumam Donghae berfikir. Mungkin dia bisa meminta ijin untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Kibum memikirkan hal sama. Keduanya baru hendak mengatakan ide itu tapi Changmin telah berseru.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan menjaganya." Changmin sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Diatas ranjang yang sama. Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas. Tidak hendak protes. Dia mengangguk lebih setuju Changmin yang ada untuk menjaganya.

Min Jae pun sepertinya lebih percaya Changmin yang melakukan hal itu dibanding kedua kakak Kyuhyun. Dan memberi anjuran pada mereka untuk pergi bekerja.

"Apa Dokter akan terus memantau keadaannya?" Kibum bertanya. Masih merasa berat untuk pergi.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, Kibum."

Mereka berjalan keluar. Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar, berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sebentar lalu pamit untuk syuting.

"Tapi jangan cemas. Itu hanya demam. Dia akan baik-baik saja dengan Changmin. Dia putra Profesor Shim. Mereka terbiasa menjaga pasien di rumah mereka."

Kibum lega. Profesor Shim memang tidak hanya menerima pasien di rumah sakit. Jutsru pekerjaan utamanya ada di rumah. Ada klinik kecil. Dan ada kamar sendiri untuk pasien yang menginap untuk observasi serius. Mereka juga memiliki ruang operasi dan peralatan lengkap untuk menunjang semua itu. Profesor Shim memiliki seorang asisten yang merupakan seorang dokter juga, dan dua orang perawat pria dan perempuan. Meski begitu dia adalah bagian dari rumah sakit. Dia termasuk satu dari jajaran orang penting di direksi.

Di rumah itu pasien datang dan pergi hampir tiap hari. Pasien menginap hampir tiap bulan ada. Semua sibuk. Changmin tidak jarang membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. Sekedar untuk menjaga pasien. Perawat dadakan. Membantu pasien agar lebih nyaman dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Changmin jadi terbiasa dengan orang sakit.

Setelah Donghae berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, giliran Kibum. Tidak banyak yang dia bicarakan, selain berpesan agar Kyuhyun banyak istirahat dan meminum obatnya.

"Max, Heechul hyung?" Kyuhyun yang hampir tertidur sehabis kakak-kakaknya bergiliran masuk dan pergi, masih bisa memastikan keberadaan Heechul. Kakak tirinya itu tidak ada menjenguknya.

"Dia ada tadi. Di luar." Changmin tidak berbohong, dia memang sempat melihat Heechul, tadi, sewaktu bangun tidur dan mendapati Kyuhyun demam, dia keluar untuk memanggil Kibum. Tapi tidak tahu sekarang.

"Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Dia harus disini. Aku ingin dia, Max." Kyuhyun meminta diujung matanya yang kian berat. Dia jatuh tidur selepas berpesan. Obat yang diberikan Dokter Min Jae membuatnya cepat lelap.

Changmin keluar kamar setelah yakin Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur. Dia lapar, tapi juga ingin memastikan Heechul ada. Teman-teman Kyuhyun sudah pamit pulang, tidak sampai tahu Kyuhyun sakit. Mereka pamit sebelum Kyuhyun bangun. Dokter Min Jae tadinya juga sudah pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia dipanggil lagi karena Kyuhyun yang badannya panas dan dia mengerang kepayahan.

"Oh, Heechul hyung." Changmin melihat orang yang dicarinya ada di meja makan. Hae Jin disana juga. Sudah rapi. Kibum dan Donghae tidak terlihat, yang artinya mereka sudah pergi syuting.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Hae Jin. Changmin duduk.

"Dokter Yoon sudah memberinya obat. Sekarang dia tidur."

Hae Jin mengangguk lega. Menyesap habis tehnya kemudian bangkit.

"Kuantar." Heechul ikut bangun.

"Aku harus pergi Changmin. Ada sedikit pekerjaan. Nanti aku kemari lagi melihat Kyuhyun."

Changmin mengangguk saja. "Tapi, Heechul hyung, kau harus segera kembali."

"Aku menunggui Hae Jin. Kami juga ada perlu bersama setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

Itu benar. Mereka harus memastikan persiapan pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. Mengambil undangan yang mereka pesan dan menyebarkannya.

"Kyuhyun ingin kau menemaninya. Dia berpesan begitu. Dia ingin kau ada disampingnya."

Tapi jika orang sakit meminta, Hae Jin tidak keberatan untuk mengesampingkan hal itu. Dia bisa mengambil undangan sendiri, sedangkan menyebarkannya sudah ada orang yang bertugas melakukannya.

Heechul menolak. Pernikahannya juga penting. "Sudah ada kau, kan! Kau saja yang jaga. Pastikan dia tidak keras kepala." ujar Heechul menggandeng tangan Hae Jin. Mengajaknya pergi.

"Kalian sedang dalam permainan, kan. Kenapa sulit sekali bersikap baik? Kau hanya perlu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kau juga bisa ikut tidur atau membaca buku atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang kau suka. Dia mugkin memaksamu memperhatikannya. Tapi itu hanya selama waktu 'permainan' ini."

Heechul mengerang kesal. Berbalik menatap Changmin. Menunjuknya dengan kasar. "Kau sama cerewetnya dengan dia!"

"Cassey~" Hae Jin menegur.

"Kapan lagi kau akan berbuat baik padanya? Bertahanlah sebentar. Jika kau nikmati saja permainan ini akan berakhir tanpa terasa."

Heechul gusar. Changmin itu benar-benar cerewet seperti Kyuhyun. Dia jadi kesal. "Diam dan lihat! Aku akan kembali untuk berakting seperti yang dia inginkan!"

Heechul menarik Hae Jin pergi. Changmin tersenyum. Menang. Sekarang dia bisa sarapan dengan tenang. Dia sudah lapar. Meski semalam dia makan paling banyak, dia bangun sangat siang dan dilanda kelaparan. Anggap saja makan siang rangkap sarapan.

0o0o0o0

Adrian Easata Liu adalah seorang senior di perusahaan tuan Shamim, dulu. Pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya dan Jaejoong. Pertama kenal dia orang baik, ngemong dan selalu perhatian padanya. Jaejoong sahabatnya sering memberinya nasihat agar tidak terlalu lena dengan kebaikan orang. Tapi Jungsoo yang pada waktu itu hidup sendiri dengan sang adik merasa tertolong dengan setiap bantuan Adrian. Menjadikan nasihat Jaejoong hanya tuturan belaka. Hingga saat kariernya membaik, dia ditusuk dengan sangat kejam. Adrian menjadikannya kambing hitam dalam kelicikannya di perusahaan. Dia dipermalukan. Tidak dipercaya dan diusir tidak hormat dari perusahaan tuan Shamim.

Jungsoo masih ingat bagaimana dia terpuruk karena hal itu. Dia banyak menyusahkan Kibum dan membebani adiknya dengan keputus asaan. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya selagi merintis usaha sendiri, dibantu Jaejoong hingga dia sampai di titik ini.

Kemudian orang itu muncul lagi. Tidak terang-terangan tapi memiliki akses untuk merongrong perusahaan. Dengan saham di tangannya, dia memiliki suara. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jungsoo dia menggunakan nama perusahaan dan Heechul untuk mengambil untung sendiri. Kemudian menghilang menyisakan kemelut bagi Jungsoo.

"Kerugian kalian, perusahaan kami yang akan menggantinya. Saya sungguh meminta maaf atas kejadian ini."

Ketiganya saling pandang. Salah satu mendengus keras. "Aku hanya menyerahkan sebagian dari yang diminta. Kau mungkin tidak kesulitan mengembalikannya. Hanya saja, bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu. Data perusahaan sangat otentik. Belum lagi nama saudaramu tercantum sebagai penanggung jawab."

"Karena kau sudah mengumumkan dia sebagai pemilik saham kami jadi tidak curiga. Ini kerja sama kita yang pertama, karena kudengar kau memiliki reputasi yang baik aku percaya saja. Tidak disangka,"

"Jangan seperti itu." orang terakhir menyahuti. "Ini kelalaian pertama tuan Dennis. Dia pasti akan belajar banyak dari sini. Lain kali tentu tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini lagi, bukan?" menatap Jungsoo meminta kepastian.

Jungsoo tersenyum. Masih ada yang percaya padanya. "Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf. Secepatnya uang kalian akan kembali."

Ketiganya bangkit, meninggalkan restauran berbintang tersebut. Jungsoo mengiringi mereka dari belakang hingga di pelataran restauran. Meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Orang terakhir menepuk bahu Jungsoo. Meremasnya ramah. "Beruntung aku mengenalmu, Dennis. Dibanding mereka aku lah yang mengalami kerugian kecil. Tapi karena dedikasimu kurasa mereka tidak akan kapok untuk bekerja sama lagi denganmu."

"Terima kasih, tuan Hwang."

"Jangan sungkan. Akan kuurus mereka. Tapi jangan takut kelak aku meminta imbalan."

Jungsoo tersenyum tanpa cemas. Tuan Hwang adalah ayah Hwan Tae Sung. Di kalangan pebisnis dia dikenal dengan Hwang. Tuan Hwang adalah rekanan bisnis pertama saat Jungsoo merintis perusahaan. Mereka menjalin kerja sama cukup lama dan berlanjut di kesepakatan bisnis lain.

Dulu Jungsoo hampir tidak percaya pemuda yang mengerjai adiknya adalah anak relasi bisnisnya sendiri. Karenanya dia sedikit lebih kalem menghadapi Tae Sung. Bahkan meminta untuk bertemu orang tuanya.

Jungsoo membungkuk dalam-dalam mengiringi kepergian tiga relasinya. Setelah ketiganya pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, baru dia menegakkan badan kembali. Menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya perlahan. Dia yakin bisa menyelesaikan hal-hal lain. Tapi,

"Heechul," Jungsoo tidak berharap saudara tirinya kembali berulah seperti ini.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menerima suapan dari tangan Heechul. Dia tersenyum mengabaikan rasa hambar dari bubur lembek dalam mulutnya. Dia senang karena saat bagun dia menemukan Heechul di sebelahnya. Changmin bilang Heechul menungguinya seperti yang dia minta.

"Mulai gila?" tanya Heechul mengejek.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung, sebaliknya dia melebarkan senyumnya. "Hyung~ kalau sebaik ini aku jadi semakin sayang padamu."

"Aku mual mendengarnya."

Changmin terkikik di kursi belajar. Sedari tadi dia main game di komputer Kyuhyun. Meski begitu dia memperhatikan interaksi kakak beradik itu. Heechul yang setengah hati menyuapi Kyuhyun dianggap lucu oleh Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun yang seolah tidak sadar akan hal itu justru menggoda Heechul. Tapi itulah mereka.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan buburnya. Heechul juga membantunya meminum obat. Kyuhyun penurut sekali. Dia tidak mengeluh dan menolak.

Changmin mempause game lalu beralih dengan cepat ke kasur selagi Heechul pergi meletakkan mangkuk ke dapur. "Kau ini. Tidak lihat dia terpaksa begitu. Sedikit lagi kau menekan dia akan meledak."

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati permainanku." Kyuhyun cuek, merapikan selimut di badannya. Changmin sudah mengecek suhu tubuhnya untuk dilaporkan itu pada Kibum dan Donghae. Lalu melapor juga pada Dokter Yoon. Bersyukurlah demamnya sudah turun.

"Dokter Yoon akan datang malam nanti."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memastikan kondisimu."

Changmin hendak kembali melanjutkan gamenya, tapi Kyuhyun menarik ujung kaosnya. "Aku bosan di kamar. Aku mau keluar."

"Tidur sajalah. Kau masih harus tetap istirahat."

"Bosan, Max." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan selimut, menurunkan kedua kakinya. Changmin membantunya berjalan keluar. Demamnya hampir hilang sepenuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun masih merasa tenaganya belum pulih. Kepalanya seakan melayang saat bangun dan berjalan, karenanya dia butuh Changmin.

Changmin mengantarnya sampai di sofa ruang tengah. Mengambilkannya air putih dan menyalakan TV. Changmin kembali ke kamar untuk mematikan komputer, mengambil selimut, tidak lupa juga membawa ponsel miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

Saat Changmin keluar dia melihat Heechul duduk bersama Kyuhyun. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, dia hanya disana untuk menyelimuti Kyuhyun lalu beralasan pergi.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun menerima ponsel miliknya.

"Ada yang ingin aku beli."

"Minta antar Yeun ahjussi saja."

Changmin mengangguk menerima usul Kyuhyun. Pamit juga pada Heechul. "Titip Marcus, ya, Heechul hyung. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sepeninggal Changmin keduanya diam. Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Mencari tahu mungkin ada kabar dari Kangin. Dia sedang menunggu laporan mengenai toko. Seharusnya beberapa hari lalu Kangin sudah melapor. Tapi hingga awal tahun laporannya belum masuk. Uang hasil toko pun belum masuk rekeningnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi tidak biasa saja seperti ini. Kangin rutin melapor dan tidak pernah telat.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Heechul bertanya. Kyuhyun menoleh terkejut, batal menghubungi Kangin.

"Heechul hyung menawariku makanan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aku mau ke dapur ambil cemilan. Mungkin kau juga menginginkan sesuatu."

"Aku mau apel."

Heechul mengangguk, berlalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak percaya lalu girang sendiri. Lupa menghubungi Kangin. Tidak lama Heechul kembali. Membawa cemilannya dan sepiring apel yang sudah dikupas diiris juga.

"Waa, sudah dikupas juga. Gomawo, hyung."

"Pelayan kakakmu yang melakukan itu. Katakan terima kasihmu padanya."

Kyuhyun melihat ke dapur, lalu berseru pada Yeun ahjumma yang ada disana. "Terima kasih Yeun ahjumma yang baik hati! Akan kumakan habis apelnya! Aku sayang padamu!" Yeun ahjumma tersenyum tanpa menyahuti.

Heechul mendesis melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau selalu sememalukan ini! Aneh."

"Anni! Aku seperti ini karenamu."

"Jangan gunakan aku sebagai alasan atas tindakan gilamu."

"100 %, iya. Kau membuatku gila, hyung."

Heechul menggeleng tidak tahu lagi. Pemuda disebelahnya benar-benar tidak waras. Dia lebih baik menutup mulut, fokus pada TV dan cemilan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Heechul tenang.

"Hyung, kapan pastinya pernikahanmu?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Jadi jangan tanya."

"Aku, kan adikmu. Nanti aku diundang Hae Jin noona juga, lho."

"Siapa yang akan mengundangmu!"

"Hae Jin noona. Kan, aku bilang tadi." Kyuhyun sambil memakan apelnya. "Nanti aku siapkan kado spesial untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu. Dan tidak tidak usah datang."

"Wae?! Aku ingin datang."

"Kapan permainan ini berakhir?"

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah. Menatap Heechul, dibalas tatap oleh Heechul. "Kenapa? Kau bilang tidak akan lama. Hanya sebentar. Tapi sebentar menurutmu itu sampai kapan? Aku ingin tahu pastinya."

"Kau sangat ingin cepat lepas dariku, ya? Tidak nyaman aku dekati terus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos.

"Sangat tidak nyaman!" jawaban Heechul tanpa ragu. Dan Kyuhyun sedih karenanya.

"Tapi semalam hyung juga menikmatinya. Itu tahun baru paling indah yang pernah kulewati. Kita semua berkumpul. Heechul hyung tersenyum. Tidakkah, kau merasa senang juga?"

"Aku memang senang. Tapi bukan karena dirimu. Bukan karena kalian. Ada Hae Jin, makanya aku bisa tersenyum."

Kyuhyun melengos. Memasukkan potongan penuh ke dalam mulut, mengunyahkan dengan kuat dan keras. Dia kesal. Alasan Heechul membuatnya kesal. Dia tidak menyalahkan Hae Jin, tapi Heechul itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kapan Heechul hyung merasa senang? Dulu, di masa lalu. Hal apa yang paling Heechul hyung syukuri?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara setelah apel dimulutnya habis dia telan.

Tangan Heechul berhenti di dalam bungkus snack. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Mencoba mencari hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa dia ingat. Sesuatu yang dia syukuri. Dia tidak ingat ibu kandungnya. Tapi dia ingat dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Lalu Donghae dan….

apa, ya. Dia yakin punya satu hal lagi yang dia simpan dalam kenangannya. Ada, tapi tidak jelas apa.

"Saat bersama ayahku dan bersama Donghae."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin masam. "Lalu bersamaku? Apa yang hyung ingat saat bersamaku?"

"Apa?" Heechul hampir tergelak. Tapi sorot mata Kyuhyun menekannya. Menuntut sesuatu yang baik darinya. Heechul menghela nafas. "Kau itu, dulu suka meliur. Mengemut tangan dan mengigit jari orang. Kau juga suka mencakar wajah orang di depanmu. Mana ada kenangan bagus dengan bayi gempal anarkis itu! Jadi jangan berharap mendengar hal bagus-bagus dari mulutku ini. Paham?"

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepala. Apatis dengan cerita Heechul. "Aku tidak seperti itu. Kau mengarang, ya. Mau menfitnah kehidupan bayiku yang polos dan menggemaskan?!"

"Cih! Menggemaskan apa! Itu dirimu yang sebenarnya! Persis seperti yang kuceritakan. Saat tidur mulutmu terbuka lebar. Luir kemana-mana. Sekarangpun masih seperti itu." telunjuk Heechul menunjuk ujung bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang membuka mulutnya buru-buru menutupnya rapat. Heechul tertawa.

"Kau menertawakanku!" Kyuhyun berang.

"Astaga! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" Heechul semakin terpingkal. Kyuhyun tidak terima. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa Heechul ingat sekali dirinya yang saat bayi? Bukannya Heechul tidak suka padanya?

"Hyung, serius memangnya aku dulu seperti itu?"

Heechul mengangguk banyak. Yakin. "Mau kuceritakan yang lebih banyak? Aku bisa membongkar betapa menjijikkan dirimu saat bayi dulu. Mengompol. Bahkan memakan serangga. Iuh! Untung Donghae cepat tahu dan mencegahmu menelannya."

Kyuhyun ikut meringis jijik. Merinding. Dia makan serangga? Serangga yang mana? Semut? Lalat? Atau kecoa? Hieeeeeee!

"Kau memasukkan apa saja yang kau temui ke mulutmu yang kecil. Mengunyahnya dengan brutal, padahal belum tumbuh gigi, seperti itu makanan lezat. Kau harus dijaga. Kau merangkak kemanapun sesuka hati. Memainkan apapun tidak peduli itu bahaya atau tidak. Kau suka diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Tapi benci mengenakan topi atau penutup kepala lainnya."

Kyuhyun tidak sadar dia diam, khusuk mendengar Heechul bercerita. Dia terbius dengan ekspresi Heechul. Seperti orang tua yang mengenang masa lalu. Seperti seorang kakak yang menyimpan kenangan tersendiri.

Benarkah ini Heechul yang itu? Heechul yang katanya benci sekali dengan keluarganya? Termasuk membencinya? Tidak! Kyuhyun menyangkal. Dia yakin, antara kebencian yang terpupuk dalam diri Heechul, ada sesuatu yang terdesak tidak terlihat. Mencari ruang, tapi tidak ada kesempatan. Bukankah, tidak ada hati manusia yang benar-benar kotor sedari awal? Sebelum ada kebencian, pasti dia sudah belajar menyayangi.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Jungsoo menemui tuan Shamim atas permintaan mantan atasannya itu sendiri. Katanya ada informasi yang hendak diberikan pria baya itu. Tuan Shamim adalah orang Singapura asli dan pebisnis kenamaan di negara itu. Pria itu menyambut Jungsoo dengan ramah di kediaman pribadinya. Membawanya ke taman belakang dan duduk berbicara.

Bertanya kabar masing-masing dan berbicara hal ringan sampai suguhan datang. Setelah menyesap minuman masing-masing baru pembicaraan menjurus serius.

"Dia buronan, Dennis."tuan Shamim memulai. "Aku menyesal tidak menyerahkannya saat dulu kelicikannya menjebakmu terbongkar. Maka pasti dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Karena dia berbakat, kupikir meski tidak di perusahaanku dia akan mampu berdiri di luar sana. Seperti dirimu, aku yakin dia juga akan berkembang."

Tuan Shamim menggeleng dengan wajah mendung. "Tapi aku salah. Dengan bakatnya, dia justru banyak berbuat kotor. Menipu relasinya sendiri, mencari banyak keuntungan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak bisa diterima. Dan ketika semua itu terendus hukum dia melarikan diri. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa melenggang bebas di Korea."

Jungsoo baru mengetahui hal ini. Dia yakin Heechul pasti juga tidak tahu. "Informasi yang sangat berharga. Saya senang anda memberitahu hal ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa bermain di perusahaanmu? Setelah hal menyakitkan dulu, sudah seharusnya kau lebih mawas diri."

"Saya masih menyelidikinya."

Tuan Shamim diam, berfikir kemudian bertanya hati-hati. "Apa ini berhubungan lagi dengan saudara tiri-mu?" Dulu dibalik Easata ada Heechul. Mereka bekerja sama untuk menjebak Jungsoo, menyebabkan kerugian di perusahaan dan tercatat sebagai kesalahan fatal.

Jungsoo tidak langsung menjawab.

"Perkenalan dengan putri tuan Jung gagal juga karena gadis itu berhubungan dengan dia, bukan. Mereka menjalin asmara."

"Hal itu diluar perseteruan kami. Saya tidak bisa terima jika kesalahan itu dilimpahkan pada Heechul. Bagaimanapun saya sendiri tidak yakin dengan perjodohan itu."

Tuan Shamim mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak akan mengungkitnya meski sebenarnya dia kecewa dengan masalah perjodohan itu. Dia merasa Jungsoo patut mendapatkan wanita yang layak. Menurut tuan Shamim, dia sudah memilih wanita yang pas. Sayang sekali. Meski begitu dia mencoba paham dan tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Jungsoo masih memberikan respect baik padanya setelah pengusirannya dulu pun sudah bagus.

"Maafkan aku, Jungsoo."

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak. Saya yang harus meminta maaf. Anda sudah begitu memperhatikan saya. Sejak saya memulai karier, membangun perusahaan, anda tidak berhenti membantu saya. Anda memperkenalkan saya dengan tuan Hwang dan masih membimbing saya dengan banyak hal. Saya tidak bisa menerima lebih dari itu sampai anda memikirkan masa depan saya. Anda seperti seorang ayah. Ucapan terima kasih rasanya tidak cukup untuk semua ini."

Tuan Shamim tersenyum bangga. Dulu dia lakukan itu karena rasa bersalah. Setelah kedok Easata terbongkar, dia merasa harus mengembalikan Jungsoo ke perusahaan. Namun Jungsoo dengan rendah hati menolak dan meyakinkan tuan Shamim atas keinginannya mendirikan perusahaan sendiri. Kemudian Tuan Shamim menjanjikan bimbingan dan bantuan untuk menebus rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Jungsoo? Easata membawa nama saudaramu dalam kejahatannya kali ini. Sebelum polisi, bagaimana jika kau coba selesaikan ini dengan saudaramu lebih dulu."

Itu juga sedang dipertimbangkan Jungsoo. Dia harus memastikan apakah Heechul terlibat atau sekedar dimanfaatkan. Sebelum kemudian melakukan langkah tegas dengan hukum. Semua tergantung jawaban Heechul.

0o0o0o0

Istri Shindong masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu duduk disebelah suaminya. Keduanya duduk didepan lemari pendek penyimpan barang-barang penting. Shindong mengeluarkan amplop tebal pemberian Heechul dulu.

"Haruskah kau pergi dan mengakuinya?"

"Berat sekali menanggung dosa." yakinlah Shindong meratap sepanjang malam. Hatinya tidak tenang, berat badannya berkurang banyak, dan dia semakin tua karena kepikiran.

"Lalu selanjutnya bagaimana? Dosamu besar. Perbuatanmu sangat rendah. Orang waras mana yang akan memaafkanmu meski kau menebus dengan dirimu. Yesung oppa sudah meninggal, tidak cukup ditebus dengan pengakuanmu. Bahkan uang itu," istrinya menangis. Memegangi lengan suaminya. "Yeobo, kita punya dua orang anak. Mereka punya masa depan. Kau mengaku pada mereka hanya akan mempersulitkan kita. Selain kau mendapat kebencian mereka, lalu membawamu ke kantor polisi. Kau akan dipenjara! Jika begitu bagaimana nasib anak-anak? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Istriku,"

"Suamiku!" istri Shindong memeganginya lebih erat. Kedua matanya memohon. Sudah baik diam saja. Semua akan lewat begitu saja. Biar orang lain menduga. Jika dia tidak mengaku bagaimana mereka akan mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai pencuri. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka hidup dengan layak. Sangat layak. Kyuhyun juga, dia tidak mungkin terlantar bersama saudara-saudaranya yang sudah sukses. Hidupnya terjamin. Aku dan anak-anak lebih membutuhkanmu. Uang segini, sudah tidak berarti baginya. Pikirkan kami, suamiku. Pikirkan aku dan anak-anak saja."

Shindong meneguk kelu. Meletakkan amplop, meraih tangan istrinya memberi pengertian. "Demi dirimu dan anak-anak aku mencuri. Kalian sudah baik-baik saja. Ada uang simpanan, bengkel berjalan dengan baik, tidak ada hutang lagi yang akan mengejar kita. Tapi disini," Shindong menunjuk dadanya sendiri, "bebannya teramat berat. Tak bisa kutanggung lagi. Kau dan anak-anak harus mengerti tentang ini. Tolong pahamilah, sayang."

Tangis istrinya pecah. Kepalanya jatuh di pangkuan Shindong. Tubuhnya berguncang keras mengiringi sesenggukan yang menyakitkan hati Shindong.

"Tidak apa-apa, habiskan tangismu." Shindong mengusap bahu istrinya sedangkan dirinya sendiri berusaha tegar dan tabah. "Suamimu ini pernah melakukan hal rendah dengan mencuri. Lebih buruk, hal rendah itu kulakukan pada sahabatku sendiri. Sejak itu, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana suamimu ini menjalani hidup. Bangun tengah malam, menangis tanpa sebab, meminta maaf sering-sering di makan Yesung hyung, tidak banyak makanan yang bisa dia telan karena setiap kali ingat dengan dosanya. Jiwa suamimu ini sakit sebab dosa, sayang."

Istrinya menangis lebih keras. Jemarinya menaut kuat pada jemari suaminya. Dia merasakan sesuatu menetes di kepalanya.

Shindong menangis, tapi wajahnya lebih tegar. Tangannya tidak berhenti memberinya usapan. Dia kuat. Dia tahu beginilah yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya.

Shindong membungkuk, mengecup rambut istrinya. Membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. Dia ingat masa yang menyenangkan bersama istrinya. "Meski begitu ada yang kusyukuri. Kau tetap ada disampingku. Dan anak-anak tumbuh dengan baik."

Mengangguk, mata istrinya penuh dengan air mata, sedang kain celana Shindong telah basah.

"Sekarang kau harus kuat. Suamimu pergi bukan untuk melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dia akan menebus dosanya. Kau harus bangga meski orang lain akan menghujat. Kau harus tersenyum meski anak-anak kelak merasa malu mengakui ayahnya. Jangan pernah meninggalkan mereka. Jika nanti sangat sulit, sangat berat untuk dijalani, jangan malu mengeluh. Katakan pada anak-anak apa yang kau rasakan. Katakan pada mereka untuk tetap bersama jadi keluarga. Kalian akan lebih kuat jika bersama. Jangan terpisah."

Terbayang hidup susah keluarganya setelah ini. Hatinya sakit. Tapi dia tidak sanggup lagi menyimpan beban dosa dalam hatinya. Konsekuensinya mungkin berat, tapi tidak lebih buruk dari apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Shindong pernah berdosa. Shindong pernah berbuat salah. Perbuatannya buruk. Orang akan menghujat abis-habisan.

Dia dilingkupi pikiran yang pendek dulu. Tapi dia orang yang yang baik. Yang masih merasakan menyesal dan dibayangi akan hal itu. Hati kecilnya masih hidup. Hati kecilnya tenggelam tapi berhasil berenang ke permukaan. Dan segepok uang yang dia terima, lebih dari mengingatkannya akan dosa. Dia merasa ditegur. Diputarkan kembali akan kenangan kelam dan gelap itu. Dan Shindong mendapatkan lagi nuraninya.

0o0o0o0

Heechul tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Barusan dia mendapat laporan dari bank jika rekeningnya telah ditransfer uang senilai ratusan juta. Dia pikir tidak pernah melakukan transaksi jual beli atau apapun itu sampai dia menghasilkan kucuran uang dengan nilai besar.

Segera dia meminta konfirmasi dari bank dan itu dibenarkan. Semakin bingung. Heechul meminta nama pemilik akun yang telah memberinya transferan uang.

"Apa?! Adrian L. Easata?!"

Heechul mematikan ponselnya kasar.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku bahkan tidak meminta keuntungan apapun selain runtuhnya Jungsoo. Kenapa dia memasukkan uang itu?"

Belum habis masa bingung itu, dia dikejutkan kembali dengan berita internasional di TV. Adrian Liu Easata resmi jadi buronan. Kasus penggelapan dana, penipuan, dan pencurian data. Dia buronan luar negeri!

Heehul meremas ponselnya. Dia salah mengambil orang untuk diajak kerja sama. Kemudian hal yang lebih buruk sedang mengintainya. Jalinan kasus itu dan uang yang tetiba dia terima menjadi bukti jelas. Dia bukan hanya dihianati tapi juga dikambing hitamkan. Bukan menghancurkan perusahaan Jungsoo, lelaki itu justru kabur dan melimpahkan masalah kepadanya. Sekalipun lelaki itu tertangkap, Heechul yakin mulut busuknya akan mencatut namanya juga.

Saat cemas begitu, mata Heechul menubruk pada undangan pernikahannya diatas meja. Rasa bersalah menelusup dalam hatinya. Dia ingat Hae Jin. Dia ingat bagaimana meronanya wajah wanita itu saat mengepas gaun pengantin. Bahagia, tidak sabar dan dipenuhi dengan ekspektasi bagus di masa depan.

7 hari lagi pernikahan akan berlangsung. Mimpinya bersama Hae Jin, kehidupan yang dia perjuangkan, semua akan berantakan.

Heechul terduduk lemas. Mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

0o0o0o0

Mereka berkumpul usai syuting. Wajah-wajah lega memenuhi semuanya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian!" Sutradara Ahn berucap. Dia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dan memuji mereka semua. Para pemain, kru dan mengucapkan harapan mereka ke depan. Yang terakhir dia memberi tahu akan metraktir mereka semua di café terdekat.

"Kalian juga ikut kali ini, bukan?" sutradara Ahn menghentikan kedua pemeran utama dalam fimnya. Kibum dan Donghae. "Jangan menolak. Sudah sering kalian mangkir dari kumpul bersama. Kali ini harus! Kalian bahkan melewatkan malam tahun baru bersama. Sekalian mungkin ini perpisahan untuk Aiden."

Sutradara Ahn memutuskan, memaksa lalu berlalu tanpa mendengar protes. Kibum bersiap. Donghae masih berdiri diam.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum melilitkan syalnya.

"Jadwalku, pertengahan bulan ini aku kembali ke New York."

"Lalu?" Kibum tidak peka dengan wajah mendung Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Bukan karena tidak bisa ikut promo film. Tapi,

"Kibum, itu artinya kebersamaanku dengan Kyuhyun akan segera berakhir."

"Oh."

Mata Donghae melotot tidak percaya. Tanggapan Kibum datar sekali. Seolah tak berarti sama sekali padanya. Oh, Donghae, satu-satunya arti kepergianmu adalah kepuasan untuk Kibum. Kibum tidak berperasaan!

"Aku belum puas menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kyuhyun! Dan kau ber-oh saja?! Hoo... kau senang karena akhirnya bisa memonopoli Kyuhyun lagi, kan! Aku tahu pikiranmu itu! Kau memang berharap aku lekas pergi!"

"Ya."

"Pantas sekali kau girang! Yak, sialan!"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Zhou Mi dan Henry mendekati. Donghae tersadar, melihat sekeliling, kru yang masih ada ikut melihat kearahnya dengan penasaran. Donghae mencoba tersenyum. Meminta maaf telah membuat keributan.

Kibum cuek. Berlalu mengkuti kru yang keluar. Henry mengekor. Donghae mengerang tanpa suara, mengusap wajah kesal. Lalu menunjuk nunjuk punggung Kibum seolah telunjuknya bisa meremukkan Kibum.

"Kalian benar-benar bertengkar?" Zhou Mi itu tidak bertanya. Dia menegur. Zhou Mi tidak sudi melihat pertengkaran keduanya lagi. Setelah hubungan kekeluargaan mereka terekspos, pertengkaran mereka akan menjadi lebih viral dari yang dulu-dulu. Bisa jadi positif dan negatif untuk karier mereka. Secara pribadi Zhou Mi tidak suka mereka bertengkar.

"Tidak Zhou," Donghae menyangkal, namun giginya bergemeluk menambah keraguan Zhou Mi.

"Jangan bertengkar. Kyuhyun akan sedih kalau kalian bertengkar."

Nama Kyuhyun disebut, membuat Donghae jadi makin lemas. "Zhou," Donghae menyentuh bahu managernya, "bisa bujuk bos Tan untuk mengundur jadwalku?"

"Kau gila?! Kau kembali untuk promo album dan persiapan konser! Jangan mengeluh! Cepat bersiap saja! Aku tunggu di luar."

"Pulang? Aku rindu Kyuhyun."

Zhou Mi gregetan. Menghentak maju, tapi Donghae menghindar saat tangan itu naik. Untungnya Zhou Mi bersabar. Mengelus dada, dia tersenyum dibuat-buat. "Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Tapi perpisahan dengan kru, hanya sekali ini. Entah kapan kalian bisa bekerja sama lagi. Sana, bersiap. Cepat!"

Zhou Mi jadi galak. Donghae menggerutu tapi menurut mengambil mantelnya. Barang-barang lain sudah dibawa Zhou Mi. Dia hanya perlu menyeret diri untuk mengikuti mereka berpesta malam ini. Makan dan minum. Mungkin sampai mabuk.

0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun nyelonong masuk kamar Heechul, kakaknya masih bangun. Tidak seperti biasa yang menggambar pakaian perempuan, kakaknya itu sedang duduk saja. Melamun. Sampai tidak sadar dirinya masuk.

"Heechul hyung."

Heechul tersadar, menoleh. Keningnya berkerut melihat Kyuhyun ada di dalam kamarnya dan Zhou Mi. Ah, dia lupa mengunci pintu.

"Mau apa kemari? Tidak mengetuk pintu?"

"Kalau mengetuk dan meminta ijin, hyung pasti melarang aku masuk. Mumpung pintunya tidak dikunci, aku masuk sendiri, hehehe."

Heechul sedang tidak ingin berdebat. "Keluar." usirnya singkat. Dia bangun dari duduk, beralih ke kasur. Membaringkan diri dengan nyaman.

"Donghae hyung bilang akan pulang terlambat."

Heechul memejamkan mata. "Heum. Aku juga dikabari."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diam-diam ikut membaringkan diri disebelah Heechul. Tapi Heechul menyadarinya dan membuka mata lagi. Menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Kusuruh kau keluar, kenapa malah berbaring?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan diri. "Hyung, sepertinya banyak pikiran? Aku temani hyung saja. Hyung pasti butuh teman, aku tidak akan cerewet. Aku hanya akan berbaring, hyung juga. Baringan saja. Tidur, hyung. Cha, ayo tidur." Kyuhyun menepuk bantal memberi isyarat Heechul untuk memejamkan mata lagi.

Heechul menggeleng kalah. Lelah hati. Dia memunggungi Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan mata.

"Jaljayo hyung," Kyuhyun berbisik. Heechul tidak membalas. Kyuhyun sudah puas. Menyamankan diri dan menyusul tidur.

Heechul belum tidur. Selepas Kyuhyun tidur, dia membuka mata. Berpaling memeriksa Kyuhyun. Anak itu cepat sekali lelap. Heechul bergerak pelan merubah posisinya jadi telentang. Dia melamun lagi. Memikirkan masalah yang dia hadapi. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai Jungsoo melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi. Dia salah memperkirakan. Dia salah mengambil alat yang kini berbalik menyerangnya.

Mungkin kali ini dia kalah. Dia tidak bisa menjatuhkan Jungsoo seperti di masa lalu. Tapi bukan itu yang dia takuti. Heechul takut membuat Hae Jin bersedih. Dia takut wanita itu akan berpaling darinya lalu menurut pada ayahnya. Hal ini pasti bisa membuat tuan Jung menarik kembali restunya. Terlebih lagi, Heechul takut Donghae kemudian membencinya. Dia takut sendirian. Ditinggalkan.

Puk!

Heechul terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tangannya menumpang di dada Heechul. Lalu mendusal padanya. Wajah Kyuhyun dekat di bahunya. Nafasnya menerpa fabrik kain dan menembus ke kulitnya. Hangat.

 _'Epiyy yuung!'_

 _Kyuhyun kecil dulu suka mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Mamanggilnya tanpa kesopanan. Donghae suka sekali menggendongnya. Tubuhnya yang gempal sering membuat kualahan Donghae. Tapi jika diturunkan bocah itu tidak akan berhenti bergerak. Ngelayap kemana-mana lalu membuat rusuh rumah._

 _'Yuung, epiyy yuung…'_

 _Kyuhyun itu bocah nakal menurut Heechul. Sejak bayi suka mengemut jari orang. Heechul tidak suka. Dia tidak pernah dekat dengan bayi. Dia mendapat Donghae sebagai adik pun bukan dari bayi. Jadi dia tidak pernah berpengalaman dengan bayi manapun._

 _Tapi bayi itu lahir. Tangisan pertama dari seorang bayi yang dia dengar. Nyaring dan suka membuat panik eomma Kim. Semua orang akan datang cepat-cepat padanya lalu berusaha membuatnya diam. Termasuk Donghae._

 _Heechul pikir apa yang bagus dari seorang bayi? Dia bahkan hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Heechul penasaran tapi juga enggan mendekat jika ada orang lain. Tapi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dia mencoba melihat lebih dekat._

 _Saat Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam box nya, Heechul akan datang. Melihatnya sekilas lalu pergi. Namun itu berlangsung terus jika tiada orang tahu. Dan semakin lama bukan hanya melihat, Heechul berani juga menyentuhnya._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa saat pertama kali Heechul menyentuhnya. Mendekatkan jarinya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun. Tawa Kyuhyun pecah, Heechul terkejut, takut siapapun datang. Heechul hampir berlari pergi tapi Kyuhyun menggumam khas bayi. Menggapaikan tangan sedangkan kedua kakinya tidak bisa diam._

 _Heechul terpaku pada mata bulat bening itu. Dia tidak bisa pergi dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menggapai dan mendapatkan jarinya. Digenggam kuat oleh jari kecil itu, membuat Heechul merasakan hal berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari saat dia digenggam Donghae. Jari Kyuhyun lebih kecil. Lebih kenyal. Lebih rapuh dan lebih muda._

 _'Kau suka? Jarimu sangat kecil tapi sangat kuat menggenggamku. Apa kau suka?'_

Ingatan apa itu? Dan apa-apaan dengan ujung matanya yang basah. Heechul mengambil nafas kasar, gusar, dan bingung. Itu hanya kilasan cepat dari masa lalu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal itu.

Tidak!

Jika tidak ingat, kenapa terekam jelas dan berputar kembali dalam memorinya?

Heechul masih tidak percaya dia begini. Tidak percaya dia memiliki kenangan semacam itu. Dia membenci Kyuhyun. Sama seperti dia membenci saudara-saudaranya. Heechul tidak boleh seperti ini!

Karena cemas dengan hal lain, dia jadi sebimbang itu. Heechul meluruskan pikir. Menata hati dan menekan diri untuk mengistirahatkan semuanya. Dia harus tidur nyenyak dan memikirkan masalahnya besok lagi.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

"Hyung, baumu tidak enak!" Kyuhyun mendorong jauh Donghae yang memeluknya pagi-pagi. Donghae masih berantakan. Baru bangun tidur lalu mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang sarapan jelas terganggu dengan Donghae. Donghae habis mabuk semalam. Pulang jam 2 pagi, langsung tepar di kamar, Zhou Mi yang masih cukup sadar masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun menempati tempatnya. Jadilah Zhou Mi pergi ke kamar Donghae, numpang tidur disana.

Donghae mengendus baunya sendiri dan meringis. Dia memang bau. Percampuran alkohol dan rokok. Ada kru yang merokok juga, sedangkan mereka dalam satu ruang. Donghae tidur tanpa mengganti pakaian dan bangun dengan pakaian itu juga.

"Aku tetap tampan, kan?" Donghae mamainkan alisnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah jijik.

"Kau seperti ikan buntal!"

"Mwo?!"

"Itu benar. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu." sahut Heechul datang dari dapur, menaruh sup kue beras di depan Kyuhyun. Lalu duduk untuk menikmati sarapan bersama.

"Kau juga mengejekku, Cassey?!" Donghae menuding. Heechul cuek. Kyuhyun juga. Keduanya menikmati sarapan mereka mengabaikan Donghae yang sebenarnya lapar.

Karena tidak diperhatikan Donghae jadi sedih. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dia berlalu dari meja makan. Berencana membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Zhou Mi masih bergelung selimut, pulas tidak terusik.

Di depan pintu kamar mandi Donghae merasa ada yang aneh. Dia berhenti lalu berfikir.

"Kenapa mereka jadi akur? Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun…? Meski bermain pura-pura ini, Heechul hyung tetap jutek. Tapi itu, ehmmm… perutku sakit!" Donghae berlari masuk ke dalam. Mendekam disana sampai hasratnya tuntas.

0o0o0o0

Kibum tidak menyela semua yang dilaporkan Jaejoong. Penghianat di perusahaan sudah ditangkap. Tapi belum ada instruksi dari Jungsoo. Untuk sementara pegawai bagian kearsipan itu diamankan di sebuah tempat. Sudah diinterogasi dan pegawai dengan jabatan rendah itu mengaku semuanya.

Menghela nafas dalam. Kibum sudah duga. Dia yakin Jungsoo juga sudah menduga dalang dibalik semua ini. Sulit diteria, bukan? Jungsoo bilang Heechul tidak akan berulah lagi. Tapi kenyataan mengatakan hal lain.

Dulu, Jungsoo hanya bagian dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Dia orang baru. Jadi mudah ditipu dan diperdaya. Heechul bisa menjatuhkannya denga mudah.

Berbeda dengan sekarang. Jungsoo sudah belajar. Sudah hebat. Sudah memiliki kuasa meski bukan kuasa atas dunia. Setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana menjaga apa yang sudah dia bangun selama ini.

'kenakalan' Heechul bukan lagi hal menakutkan. Meski berdampak, namun bisa di minimalis. Seperti sekarang.

Tepat disaat itu Jungsoo menelepon. Kibum mengangkatnya.

"Hyung," Kibum langsung menyapa.

'Aku hampir menyelesaikan semuanya. Apa Jaejoong memberi laporan padamu?'

Kibum melihat sebentar pada Jaejoong yang ikut menyimak, meski hanya dari ucapan Kibum. "Ya. Jae hyung bilang kau tidak bisa dihubungi."

'Aku sengaja. Aku harus fokus disini. Yang di New York cukup sulit. Dia meminta ganti rugi juga.'

Kibum diam. "Penghianat sudah tertangkap. Sistem di perusahaan sudah diperbaiki. Data-data sudah aman. Apa kau perlu bantuan disana?"

'Tidak." Jungsoo menjawab selang helaan nafas. 'Bagaimana Kyuhyun?'

"Dia sempat demam. Hanya demam biasa dan segera sembuh. Mereka hanya menginap semalam dan sudah kembali ke apartemen."

Jungsoo tidak menyahut beberapa saat. 'Dia tidak perlu tahu hal ini.'

"Hm. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya."

'Bisa berikan teleponnya pada Jae? Aku perlu memberinya instruksi.'

Kibum menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong. Dilihatnya sahabat kakaknya diam mendnegarkan intruksi dari Jungsoo. Sesekali menjawab dan mengangguk. Tidak lama, ponsel kembali ke tangan Kibum.

'Kibum,'

"Ya."

'Tolong, jangan membuat ribut. Akan kuselesaikan sendiri masalah ini dengan Heechul.'

"Jangan terlalu lunak. Dia tidak akan berhenti. Kau yang harus menghentikannya." Kibum berkata tegas. Dia sudah muak sebenarnya. Tidak butuh juga Heechul jadi bagian keluarganya. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak pernah paham pemikiran saudara tirinya itu.

0o0o0o0

Heechul memeriksa ponselnya lalu bangkit dengan bingung.

"Heechul hyung, giliranmu." Kyuhyun menunggu. Heechul sedang memegang dadu ular tangga. Dia seharusnya siap melempar tapi panggilan dari ponselnya tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Aku ada urusan." Heechul melepaskan dadu. Berjalan keluar bahkan tanpa mantelnya. Kyuhyun melihatnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu ini giliranku." Donghae mengambil dadu dengan semangat. Zhou Mi tidak bermain, duduk-duduk di sofa mendengarkan musik dengan earphone.

Heechul menekan lift turun. Jalannya cepat keluar dari gedung. Di halaman sudah ada orang yang menunggunya.

"Kau disini? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jungsoo tidak ada." Heechul bicara dnegan cepat.

Shindong menggeleng. Dari balik jaketnya dia mengeluarkan amplop tebal yang dulu pernah diberikan Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?" Heechul tidak paham Shindong malah menyodorkan amplop uang itu kepadanya. Perintahnya jelas, temui Kyuhyun, mengaku dosa dan menyeret Jungsoo untuk mengakui dosanya juga.

"Maaf, Heechul-ssi. Tapi aku lebih baik menyerahkan diri ke polisi."

"Ha?!"

"Aku sudah mengakui perbuatanku pada polisi dan meminta ijin untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi masalah uang ini aku tidak menceritakannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas. Ambil kembali dan aku bisa menebus dosaku di penjara."

Heechul terperangah tidak percaya. Padahal dulu dia yakin pria ini akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi, ini apa? Kenapa lagi?!

"Kau menolak menebus dosamu dengan cara ini! Lalu kau pikir setelah masuk penjara, semua itu akan impas?! Tidak!" Heechul maju, menatap tajam Shindong. "Kau sudah mencuri uang yang seharusnya jadi penyambung hidup Kyuhyun! Paman Yesung menggadaikan tanahnya untuk bisa menyembuhkan anak itu! Dia bahkan kehilangan nyawanya karena Jungsoo! Penjara saja tidak cukup untuk kalian!" Heechul menepis kasar uang itu hingga terlempar dan jatuh di depan kaki seseorang.

Kyuhyun mematung, amplop coklat itu jatuh diujung kakinya.

"K-Kyuhyun!" Shindong yang pertama kali sadar. Kakinya goyah. Heechul menoleh. Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Changmin turun pertama lalu Kibum. Mereka datang untuk bermain. Kibum rindu adiknya. Changmin datang memang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Changmin bertanya melihat mereka satu persatu. Kibum ikut mengawasi apalagi ada seorang yang belum pernah dia lihat.

Kyuhyun membungkuk. Mengambil amplop coklat yang tebal dan berat. Berjalan maju, menyodorkan itu pada Heechul. "Apa maksud kalimatmu tadi, Heechul hyung?"

"Kenapa kau keluar?" alih-alih mengambil amplop itu dia bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa keluar sampai disini.

Kyuhyun menjawab kaku. "Kau lupa mantelmu. Diluar dingin."

"Kau tahu ini dingin, kenapa keluar?!"

"Heechul!" Kibum ikut membentak saat suara Heechul meninggi pada Kyuhyun.

Nafas Kyuhyun berubah kasar. Dia menjatuhkan bawaannya, lalu meraup baju Heechul. "Tadi, apa yang hyung katakan? Siapa yang mencuri? Siapa yang membunuh paman? Jawab!" Kyuhyun bertanya dan memerintah dengan gusar.

0o0o0o0

TBC

Saturday, January 13, 2018

7:04 PM

Friday, February 2, 2018

11:45 PM

0302

Selamat Ulang Tahun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ini hadiah untuk readers. Kalau hadiah untuk yang ultah do'a aja, hehehe. Ga bisa ngasih apa-apa. apalagi kirim kue dan barang. Saya berdo'a saja yang terbaik untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Untuk yang tanya kapan Kyuhyun masuk sekolah? Jawabannya mungkin tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi. Dimulai dari natal, sekolah Kyuhyun sudah libur. Berlanjut ke libur musim dingin hingga awal februari. Karena ada rencana ke amerika jd kemungkinan dia ga sekolah lagi.

Hal itu aku sesuaikan dengan info di web yang aku baca. Mungkin meleset dari kenyataan. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pastinya. Aku sesuaikan saja karena di sana memang ada dua masa libur panjang. Musim dingin dan musim panas. Awal sekolah untuk semester 1 pun di bulan Maret. Beda dengan sekolah di Indo. Acara kelulusan ada di bulan Februari. Ujian kenaikan pun di bulan yang sama.

Apa jawaban ini cukup dipahami? Kalau tanya apa benar begitu? Jawabku tidak tahu. Itu hanya sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di web web orang. :)

Chapter 27 ada banyak yang ga baku. Dan merasa baca novel indo. Kekeke. Penggunaan kau kamu itu benar-benar tidak sadar. Begitu banyak yang rivew soal itu dan baru ngeh. Maafkan aku.

Kau adalah dari engkau itu merujuk pada kesopanan.

Kamu adalah bentuk baku.

Seingatku begitu. Dan, setelah melihat-lihat chapter-chapter sebelumnya memang aku menggunakan kau. Jadi kuusahakan perbaiki chapter 27.

Terima kasih yang berkenan mengingatkanku tentang chapter 27 kemarin. Aku bersyukur kalian berkenan memperhatikan. Terima kasih banyak pokoknya.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	29. Chapter 29

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 29_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Kyuhyun bangkit, Donghae mendongak.

"Mau kemana?"

"Heechul hyung tidak membawa mantel. Aku akan mengejarnya." Kyuhyun bergegas, menyambar mantel Heechul.

"Kau juga pakai mantelmu." Donghae mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun merasa hanya sebentar, jadi tidak membutuhkannya. "Aku hanya sebentar. Heechul hyung pasti masih di bawah. Mau kasih mantel ini saja lalu kembali."

"Jangan lama-lama!"

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat. Dia sempat melihat lift menutup. Dia yakin itu Heechul. Jika menggunakan lift lain pasti bisa segera tersusul.

Sampai dibawah, Kyuhyun keluar. Udara musim dingin semakin menusuk. Jelas saja ini Januari, hampir puncaknya musim dingin. Kyuhyun mencari dan melihat Heechul di halaman. Tidak sendiri.

"Oh!" Kyuhyun terkejut mengenali siapa yang berada bersama sang kakak.

Shindong kenapa ada disini? Berbicara dengan Heechul pula. Mereka kenalkah? Kyuhyun memutuskan mendekat, menyerahkan mantel lalu pergi. Tepat saat itu Heechul terlihat marah pada Shindong. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mematung, melainkan kalimat kalimat Heechul.

"Kau menolak menebus dosamu dengan cara ini! Lalu kau pikir setelah masuk penjara, semua itu akan impas?! Tidak!" ada jeda, Heechul maju menekan Shindong. "Kau sudah mencuri uang yang seharusnya jadi penyambung hidup Kyuhyun! Paman Yesung menggadaikan tanahnya untuk bisa menyembuhkan anak itu! Dia bahkan kehilangan nyawanya karena Jungsoo! Penjara saja tidak cukup untuk kalian!" Heechul menepis kasar amplop di tangan Shindong. Amplop terlempar, jatuh terantuk kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mematung, amplop coklat itu tepat diujung kakinya.

"K-Kyuhyun!" Shindong yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaannya. Shindong gemetar, melangkah mundur. Heechul menoleh ikut terkejut, hanya sekilas dan kembali bersikap datar.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Changmin turun pertama lalu Kibum. Mereka mendekat belum sadar situasi.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Changmin bertanya. Kibum mengawasi merasa ada yang janggal.

Kyuhyun membungkuk mengabaikan Kibum dan Changmin. Pikirannya gamang. Sulit paham apa yang barusan dia dengar. Mengambil amplop coklat yang tebal dan berat dia berjalan maju, menyodorkan itu pada Heechul.

"Apa maksud kalimatmu tadi, Heechul hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Heechul mengabaikan pertanyaan dan amplop yang dia sodorkan.

"Kau lupa mantelmu. Diluar dingin." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar dan pelan, mendesah dalam hati, seharusnya dia lebih tenang. Tapi, tapi kalimat tadi… dia sangat penasaran.

"Kau tahu ini dingin, kenapa keluar?!" Heechul berteriak tanpa diduga. Kyuhyun terkejut, menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?

"Heechul!" Kibum berseru dari tempatnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun berubah kasar. Emosinya meluap tanpa sebab jelas. Dia menjatuhkan bawaannya begitu saja, lalu meraup baju Heechul. "Tadi, apa yang hyung katakan?! Siapa yang mencuri?! Siapa yang membunuh paman?! Jawab!"

Tangannya digenggam tapi Heechul tidak memberinya jawaban. Kyuhyun beralih pada Shindong. Heechul menahannya, tapi Kyuhyun menghempaskan. Dia butuh jawaban. Dia butuh seseorang bicara apa yang tidak dia tahu.

"Paman," Kyuhyun berdiri didepan Shindong. "Aku mendengarnya. Aku memang sakit. Tapi telingaku cukup baik. Telingaku masih berfungsi. Apa yang Heechul hyung katakan tadi? Dia menuduhmu mencuri uang pamanku. Dia juga menuduh Jungsoo hyung penyebab pamanku meninggal. Pamanku mati kecelakaan. Jungsoo hyung tidak melakukan apapun."

Shindong diam. Bingung. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari solusi. Dia mungkin akan menebus dosanya. Tapi dia ingin dengan cara yang baik. Tidak seperti ini. Dia sudah memutuskan, menetapkan hati dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Dia sudah menyerahkan diri pada polisi bahkan. Tapi, melihat Kyuhyun, bukan hanya nyalinya saja yang ciut. Hatinya berdenyut lebih sakit.

"Ku… Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun menunggu tidak sabar. Heechul tidak tahan. Dia menarik Kyuhyun, menyeretnya paksa.

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak memberiku penjelasan, jadi biarkan aku mendengarnya dari paman Shindong!" Kyuhyun bertahan. Berusaha memberontak.

"Jangan keras kepala, Kyuhyun! Ayo masuk!" Heechul memaksa.

Kibum disana ikut bingung. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun, tapi ragu untuk membantu. Dia menatap Shindong, namanya tidak asing. Jungsoo pernah menyebutnya beberapa kali. Sesuatu seperti mencuri uang paman Yesung.

Clue nya terpecahkan. Kibum beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Mereka tarik menarik. Kibum melangkah, niatnya membantu untuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk. Menghindari Shindong. Tapi,

Bruk!

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

terlambat!

Kibum diam ditengah jalan. Heechul berhenti menarik Kyuhyun. Semua atensi terarah pada Shindong yang bersimpuh.

"Aku," Shindong gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, bibirnya juga gemetar. Berulang kali dia menelan ludah. Namun suaranya tetap tidak stabil, "aku pencuri uang pamanmu."

Semua membeku. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Tidak ada yang menyela. Shindong melanjutkan pengakuannya. Perbuatan kejinya, penyesalannya dan hidupnya yang tidak tenang setelah itu. Tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikannya membeberkan dirinya yang kejam.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "paman Shindong apa yang kau katakan? Kau sedang bersandiwara, huh?"

Shindong menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Penyesalan dan rasa malunya begitu besar.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, langkah maju namun tertahan. Dia berbalik menatap orang yang menahannya.

"Kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Hm."

Kibum melangkah, mengambil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balik menatap Kibum. Ini aneh, ekspresi semua orang seolah tidak terkejut, kecuali Changmin. Kyuhyun menolak sentuhan Kibum. Dia menghindar. Dia sadar sesuatu.

"Kalian sudah tahu," gumam Kyuhyun. "Jungsoo hyung juga? Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

Jungsoo memang tahu. Kibum bahkan mendengarnya dari Jungsoo. Itu hanya dugaan. Tapi berdasar. Orang di desa bahkan menggosipkannya. Menduga-duga di belakang Shindong lalu sampai telinga Kangin.

"Kita bicarakan didalam, ya?" Kibum membujuk.

Heechul mengambil mantel yang dijatuhkan Kyuhyun, menyampirkannya di sekitar bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak kedinginan. "Ayo."

Kyuhyun menepis Heechul kasar dan mendorongnya. Kenapa bersikap lunak sekarang? Kyuhyun benci sikapnya setelah mengetahui hal ini.

"Kalian sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku! Apa susahnya mengatakan kejujuran padaku?! Dia pamanku! Dia orang yang telah 10 tahun ini mengurusku! Paman Yesung satu-satunya keluarga yang tidak menolakku! Paman Yesung yang selalu ada untukku, bukan kalian!" Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya.

"Kyu,"

Kyuhyun tidak perduli apapun. Dia melangkah menuju Shindong, menarik kasar lelaki itu hingga berdiri dan dipukulnya. Shindong yang lemah oleh perasaan tidak melawan. Dia menerima pukulan Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika dia jatuh dan Kyuhyun masih bermaksud memukuli, dia siap akan hal itu. Pukul lebih keras, injak dia, beri dia rasa sakit untuk mengurangi beban yang menghimpitnya selama ini.

Sayang sekali, Kibum menahan Kyuhyun sebelum hal lebih anarkis terjadi. Memeluknya dari belakang dan menyeretnya menjauhi Shindong. Mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Security datang. Bertanya tapi tidak ada yang menjawabi.

Kyuhyun dalam kungkungan Kibum menangis. Meraung. Memberontak. Dia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Kau teman pamanku, kan! Kau tidak punya otak, ha?! Itu temanmu sendiri! Kenapa kau begitu tega! Kenapa?!"

"Sudah Kyu." Kibum berbisik. Kyuhyun makin keras memberontak. Emosinya semakin tersulut. Apanya yang sudah? Tidak! Saudara-saudaranya juga menipunya. Kibum, Heechul, Jungsoo mungkin juga Donghae sudah mengetahui hal ini. Tapi mereka diam.

Kejamnya. Kejam sekali. Kyuhyun tidak terima! Dia yang paling dekat dengan sang paman. Mereka berdua, hidup bersama dan berjuang bersama. Pamannya, paman Yesungnya, setelah semua dikorbankan untuknya, waktu, harta dan kebahagiaannya, Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu hal sepenting ini. Mereka sengaja melakukannya. Membodohinya.

0o0o0

"Kau lama Kyuhyun!"

Donghae menoleh. Semua orang masuk. Heechul pun kembali. Tapi ada yang tidak beres. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara dalam pegangan Kibum, tapi ekspresinya keras seolah diliputi kabut emosi.

"Ada apa?" Donghae mendekati mereka. Zhou Mi menoleh dari dapur.

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari Kibum.

"Katakan Donghae hyung. Apa kau juga tahu hal ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya cepat.

"Tahu apa?" Donghae menatap yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Heechul menggantung mantelnya, berjalan. Kyuhyun mengejar, menarik lengannya kasar.

"Jangan pergi seenaknya!" Kyuhyun berteriak. "Aku butuh banyak penjelasan! Selain paman Shindong, kau juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang Jungsoo hyung! Apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Heechul diam. Dia kelu. Entahlah, ini tidak seperti yang dia rencanakan dulu. Tapi berakhir seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Dia senang?

Tidak!

Sama sekali tidak senang!

Kenapa?

Tidak tahu!

Heechul sendiri bingung. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti barusan dia juga tidak senang. Anak itu menggunakan banyak tenaganya. Tubuh kurusnya tanpa mantel, tidak sebanding dengan ledakan emosinya. Heechul cemas.

Heechul mencemaskannya? Dirinya?

"Heechul hyung!" Kyuhyun menyadarkan Heechul dalam lamunan. "Katakan, apa yang dilakukan Jungsoo hyung? Kau membenciku, kan? Kau membenci kami. Kau pasti akan bicara terus terang tentangnya. Katakan, apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada paman?"

Heechul tidak mungkin mencemaskan remaja ini. Apa yang terjadi seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya perlu membuka keburukan seorang Jungsoo.

"Dia mengusir Paman Yesung saat pergi ke Seoul untuk meminta bantuan kakakmu."

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut, Kibum pun.

"Jangan membual, Heechul!"

"Ini bukan bualan!" memberi tatapan tajam pada Kibum, dia melanjutkan. "Sekalian saja. Anak ini bertanya, jadi akan kujawab. Jungsoo mengusir paman, orang yang kesusahan, datang meminta tolong pada keponakannya yang sudah sukses tapi diusir. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana hati paman? Paman linglung, kebingunan, buntu, dia melamun di halte. Semua orang bisa menghindar tapi tidak dengan paman! Dia kecelakaan disana. Itu semua karena Jungsoo!"

Kibum diam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ini hal baru yang dia dengar. Meski dulu Kyuhyun pernah menanyakan hal ini, tidak ada kejelasan dari Jungsoo. Kibum pikir tidak mungkin Jungsoo melakukannya. Namun Kibum juga ragu. Jungsoo bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal. Apalagi jika memang dirinya bersalah. Dia hanya akan diam dan menyimpan penyesalannya tanpa kalimat maaf.

"Aku tadinya meminta Shindong datang untuk menceritakan hal itu. Tapi orang itu datang dan mengembalikan uang yang seharusnya sebagai ganti yang dia curi. Dia bilang akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi, menebus dosanya."

"Jadi orang itu datang atas perintahmu! Kau sengaja melakukan ini!"

"Tidak seperti apa yang kuperintahkan!" bantah Heechul keras. Dia benar. Shindong bertindak tidak seperti rencananya. "Aku memerintahnya untuk membicarakan keburukan kakakmu juga! Membuka mata bocah naif ini seperti apa saudara tua-nya itu!"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun. Anak itu menjatuhkan air matanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Kecewa karena pencuri pamannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Sudah pasti begitu! Tapi mata anak itu terlampau sendu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengirim orang untuk hal itu. Hanya katakan langsung padaku." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan terpengaruh padanya."

Heechul tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak mempengaruhinya. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku tahu. Jungsoo mengusir paman Yesung. Orang yang sudah bersusah payah mengurus adik kalian. Kedatangannya pun tidak lain untuk adik kalian, masih diusir Jungsoo! Bukankah, kakakmu sangat tidak tahu diri!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal buruk, Heechul! Jika dia seburuk itu lalu apa dirimu?! Kau juga sangat buruk!" Kibum tersulut.

Dia juga kecewa. Jungsoo itu selalu seperti itu. Selalu diam, meski tahu salah minta maafpun tidak. Kibum hanya dia tidak suka cara Heechul. Begitu ada kesempatan, langsung memojokkan Jungsoo.

Padahal dirinya sendiri juga sama buruknya. Selalu berbuat curang dan licik untuk menjatuhkan Jungsoo. Bukankah mereka sama-sama buruk dengan cara mereka sendiri?

"Kau menerima semua harta paman Yesung dan berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu kami! Tapi apa yang terjadi? Seolah tidak puas, kau bermain licik di perusahaan Jungsoo! Kau mengirim seseorang untuk menghancurkan perusahaan! Kau ingin kami hancur!"

Mereka yang sejak tadi mendengarkan kembali terkejut. Kyuhyun meremas tangan disisi tubuh. Apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan? Harta paman apa? Perusahaan Jungsoo kenapa?

"Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah terjadi?!" tanya Kyuhyun sangat penasaran.

Kibum menatapnya sekilas. "Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamar. Istirahatlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Ada begitu banyak hal. Tapi kalian meletakkanku di luar lingkaran. Seolah aku ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal itu! Tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu! Hanya kalian yang membuat aku ini tidak berarti!"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. "Bukan seperti itu. Karena ini masalah kami,"

"Lalu aku bukan bagian dari kalian, sehingga kalian bisa seenaknya begini!" potong Kyuhyun, menatap Heechul juga.

"Kyuhyun," erang Kibum putus asa.

Kyuhyun lebih frustasi. Dia berbalik dengan sangat marah. Mencari ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Pulang sekarang, PARK JUNGSOO!"

0o0o0o0

Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk dibawah ranjang. Menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan. Setelah meneriaki Jungsoo di telepon, Kyuhyun menyingkir masuk kamar. Semua orang tidak ada yang mendekati. Tidak berani. Hanya Changmin.

"Marc," Changmin duduk disebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Max. Ini bukan tempat liburan yang menyenangkan." suara Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tidak apa, aku datang untukmu. Bukan dimana aku ingin berlibur."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah. Menurunkan tangan hingga ke perut. Dia menatap sendu. Changmin melihatnya dari samping. Kasihan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Tidak akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku tidak berusaha sekeras ini. Seharusnya aku tahu akan sia-sia. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke Seoul. Aku rindu pamanku, Max. Hanya dia yang baik padaku. Hanya dia yang tulus padaku."

Changmin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik. Pikirannya sendiri kacau. Dia orang asing tapi harus menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Bukan haknya berkomentar, apalagi ikut campur. Dia hanya mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk disamping Kyuhyun, memegang tangannya dalam diam.

Heechul dan Kibum masih berdebat. Donghae menjadi pendengar. Semua hal buruk terbongkar didepannya. Soal Jungsoo, paman Yesung, perusahaan, harta Yesung, hingga hal-hal kecil yang membuat Donghae muak.

Donghae diam. Merasa ingin menjungkir balikkan meja itu lalu meremukkannya. Tapi bahkan dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali. Tubuhnya kaku setelah mendengar semua hal. Heechul berbuat sejauh itu dan dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini.

Diluar kamar cukup ramai. Dengan perasaan cemas Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Meremas jemari yang dia genggam. Tapi pemuda disebelahnya tidak bergeming.

Menunggu. Mereka hanya menunggu sampai suara-suara itu berhenti kemudian senyap. Tapi Changmin tidak bisa merasa lega saat cairan merah itu mendadak muncul dari lubang hidung Kyuhyun.

"Marcus," Changmin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Gerakannya spontan, menengadahkan kepala Kyuhyun, sedangkan matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan tissue.

Dia akan bangkit, tapi Kyuhyun menahan bajunya. "Jangan pergi."

"Sebentar saja, Marc. Aku akan segera kembali."

Changmin hanya pergi ke meja rias, mengambil kotak tissue dan kembali secepatnya didepan Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat tenang karena biasa menghadapi pasien ayahnya. Tapi dihadapannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, ketenangannya jadi sedikit buyar.

"Kau melupakan obatmu?"

Sudah lewat dari jam minum obat. Changmin tahu, tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Usai membersihkan mimisan Kyuhyun, Changmin bertanya dimana obatnya. Kyuhyun harus menelan obatnya segera. Tapi remaja itu menolak memberi tahu.

"Marc, jangan begini. Dimana obatmu?" Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sengaja.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Obat itu dari Jungsoo hyung. Aku tidak mau menelannya lagi."

"Astaga! Marc!" Changmin menegur. "Kau membutuhkannya. Katakan dimana obatmu?" Changmin mencari di saku Kyuhyun. Tidak ketemu. Beralih di kamar itu. Setiap laci dan tempat. Masih tidak ada. Mungkin diluar. Dia harus keluar, bertanya pada Donghae atau siapapun.

"Jangan, Max." cegah Kyuhyun saat Changmin hendak meninggalkannya. Dia tahu dimana obatnya. Pagi tadi dia meminumnya di dapur. Obat-obat itu masih disana. "Aku sedang tidak ingin minum obat. Aku akan menunggu Jungsoo hyung."

Changmin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Dimana hyungmu, entah kapan dia akan sampai! Jika tidak ingin karena hyungmu, ingat saja pamanmu! Kau sangat menyayangi pamanmu, bukan? Kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya, bukan? Ayo, lepaskan. Aku akan segera mendapatkan obatmu. Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari baju Changmin. Sahabatnya segera menghilang. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kasur, tidak bertenaga. Matanya kembali berembun. Tubuhnya sakit. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Entah siapa yang salah. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan. Entah siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab. Semuanya runyam. Dia kacau. Hal-hal tidak berjalan seperti yang dia lihat selama ini.

Kyuhyun pikir semuanya akan membaik. Belakangan hidupnya terasa luar biasa. Kyuhyun yakin mereka akan bersatu menjadi keluarga lagi. Dia yakin, sangat yakin.

Sampai kenyataan itu terlihat hari ini.

Berapa banyak yang disembunyikan darinya?

Kyuhyun sakit hati. Kecewa. Dan membenci kebodohannya sendiri.

0o0o0o0

Sejenak Changmin ragu melihat mereka terpekur di tempat masing-masing. Apa dia langsung mencari tanpa bertanya saja? Tapi dia tidak punya waktu. Lalu memutuskan mendekati Zou Mi yang menyendiri di dekat dapur.

"Zhou Mi hyung, kau tahu obat Kyuhyun?" Changmin berbisik tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Tapi semua orang jadi peka. Kibum berjalan mendekat, Donghae bangkit namun tidak sejengkalpun mengambil langkah.

"Kenapa? Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Kibum khawatir. Sejenak tadi, menghadapi Heechul, dia lupa pada Kyuhyun. Menyesal telah lepas kontrol dan memilih bersitegang dengan lelaki itu dibanding mengurus Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa, dia hanya melupakan jadwal obatnya." Changmin menjawab tidak acuh, mengikuti Zhou Mi yang pergi ke dapur. Obat-obatan Kyuhyun ada di dekat dispenser. Zhou Mi mengambilnya dan menyerahkan pada Changmin tanpa bicara. Changmin pun berlalu begitu mendapatkan obat Kyuhyun. Pura-pura abai pada Kibum yang kentara sekali ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Ada yang lebih penting dibanding meladeni Kibum.

Pintu kamar itu kembali ditutup. Kibum tidak bisa masuk, sekaligus ragu.

Donghae kembali jatuh duduk. Keadaan ini buruk. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Heechul akan melakukan semua itu. Mengambil harta paman Yesung untuknya, mendapatkan saham di perusahan Jungsoo, memberi uang pada Shindong dengan maksud buruk, tidak itu saja, Heechul juga berbuat sesuatu pada perusahaan Jungsoo.

"Cassey," Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Heechul dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

Heechul membeku. Mata itu penuh dengan kekecewaan. Untuk pertama kali Donghae menatapnya seperti ini. Ada perasaan takut yang merayap dalam hatinya.

"Coba katakan, aku harus bagaimana?"

Kibum berdecih di sudut lain. Tidak ada yang mengacuhkannya.

Heechul meremas lengan. "Aku melakukannya, tidak bermaksud buruk padamu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

Kenapa Donghae bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah dirinya yang paling tahu Heechul? Hanya Donghae yang selama ini ada disisinya. Heechul sangat percaya bahwa Donghae akan memahaminya meski semua orang menganggapnya asing. Hanya Donghae yang peduli bahkan ketika semua orang berpaling.

Hanya dia. Tapi sekarang Donghae pun menatapnya seperti itu.

"A-aku,"

"Karena kau membenci Jungsoo." timpal Donghae. Heechul diam. "Kau ingin membalas sakit hatimu. Apa aku pernah melarangmu? Kau bisa berbuat apa saja, pada Jungsoo dan Kibum, tapi bukan pada Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak menyakitinya, Donghae!"

"Tidak, kau bilang? Dulu, dengan memanfaatkanku, kau bahkan sering membuatnya menangis! Ya, benar sekarang kau tidak menggunakanku. Tapi hal-hal yang kau lakukan itu berdampak juga padanya! Rasa sakitnya sekarang dan dulu berbeda, Cassey. Dia peka! Dia paham bagaimana kau membenci keluarganya! Kau membenci hyung-hyungnya! Dan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah hal yang jauh lebih sakit!"

Blak!

Pintu kamar menjeblak keras. Changmin muncul dengan wajah ketakutan. Semua orang menatap padanya. Kibum yang paling dekat segera bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Rumah sakit." suara Changmin tercekat.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Usai mendapat telepon sang adik rasa cemas menelusup dalam hati Jungsoo. Cara Kyuhyun berteriak seolah ada hal yang sangat mendesak. Jadi dia bergegas menyelesaikan urusannya di New York, mengambil penerbangan yang paling awal. Melupakan rencananya untuk ke Gwangju juga.

Namun secepat apapun dia berusaha, Jungsoo tetap sampai keesokan pagi. Dia menelepon Kibum setibanya di bandara. Tujuannya bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi dia disapa dengan suara lemah Kibum yang memintanya langsung ke rumah sakit. Penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh.

Jungsoo mencegat taksi sembarangan. Tidak sabaran. Telepon masih tersambung, Kibum menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuatnya mematung.

"Apa…. Apa yang terjadi, Kibum…."

Jungsoo tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Heechul membuat ulah lagi. Hal-hal yang dia coba simpan demi Kyuhyun terbongkar begitu saja, tanpa dirinya disana.

Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghadapi saudara tirinya itu. Perbuatannya sungguh membuatnya sangat muak kali ini. Jungsoo marah sekaligus kecewa. Niatan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Heechul secara damai kini berubah. Dia tidak bisa lunak terus menerus.

"Jae, pergi laporkan apa yang terjadi di perusahaan." lalu memberi perintah tegas pada Jaejoong.

0o0o0o0

Tidak sedikitpun Kibum mengalihkan mata dari Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan setiap kali adiknya mengernyit sakit dalam tidur. Mengelap keringat yang banyak keluar di wajah adiknya. Tidak sedetik pun dia beranjak dari kursi itu.

Henry sudah membujuknya untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan mengisi perut. Tidak perlu keluar, Henry sudah membawa makanan ke dalam. Hanya di sebelah sekat ini ada sofa dan meja. Kibum masih menolak. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia harus pastikan Kyuhyun bangun baru merasa tenang.

Kibum hanya menjauh sebentar saat Dokter Yoon datang memeriksa Kyuhyun. Kemudian segera duduk kembali untuk menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Belum ada kemajuan. Tapi kondisinya masih aman. Kami akan terus memantaunya."

Kibum tidak mengangguk pun tidak menoleh sekedar menghormati dokter yang didengarnya mulai dekat dengan Jungsoo. Dalam artian yang lebih romantis.

Dokter Yoon hanya memaklumi sikap Kibum. Menepuk kecil bahu Kibum sebelum berlalu. Kibum cukup tahu dokter Yoon berusaha memberinya dukungan moril.

"Bangun Kyuhyunie. Aku sangat takut disini. Bangun, dongsaeng."

Donghae tidak berani masuk. Dia hanya melihat dari luar. Bermalam pun diluar. Dia tidak sendiri ada Changmin dan Zhou Mi. Heechul ada kemarin, hanya sebentar. Setelah mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun dia pergi dan tidak muncul lagi hingga pagi ini.

Jungsoo datang dengan wajah lelah dan pakaian seadanya. Pakaiannya kusut sekusut wajahnya, tidak sempat berganti sejak di pesawat apalagi mencuci wajah. Dia penat menempuh jarak sejauh itu, tidak enak tidur di pesawat meski berada di kelas bisnis. Pikiran penuh akan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada siapapun.

Changmin menjawabi, "dia masih aman. Tapi belum bangun." dia yang terakhir bersama Kyuhyun. Membantunya saat mimisan dan minum obat. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun memuntahkan obatnya kembali. Dia seperti tersedak, sulit bernafas, dan darah kembali keluar deras.

Jungsoo memindai siapa saja yang ada. Lalu berjalan ke pintu, melihat dari kacanya, memutuskan masuk.

"Kibum,"

Kibum tidak menoleh. Dari suara sudah tahu itu Jungsoo.

Jungsoo meremas bahu Kibum, sedangkan matanya fokus pada Kyuhyun. Bungsunya terlihat sakit. Pucat, berkeringat banyak, nafasnya berat dibalik masker oksigen. Di lengannya terpasang jarum infus. Satu IV, satu kantung darah.

"Aku melaporkan penjahatnya. Semua akan diselesaikan dengan hukum saja." Jungsoo memberi tahu keputusannya. Kemarin-kemarin mungkin dia masih berat memutuskan harus begini, tapi setelah apa yang didengarnya membuatnya tidak sabar lagi.

"Apa benar, hari itu paman Yesung datang menemuimu?"

Jungsoo menarik tangannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Maaf, Kibum."

Kibum mendongak. Melihat Jungsoo. Tidak cukup terkejut lagi setelah apa yang dibeberkan Heechul. "Jadi itu benar. Paman Yesung datang dan kau mengusirnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu maksud kedatangannya, Kibum. Aku sedang sibuk, banyak hal yang harus kuurus, perusahaan sedang dalam pengalihan, jadi aku,"

"Apa itu jadi alasan kau tidak mendengarkan pamanmu sendiri?! Apa karena dia bukan paman kandungmu? Itu bukan alasan Park Jungsoo!"

"Kibum!" Jungsoo tidak suka perkataan Kibum. Yesung bukan paman kandungnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menganggap Yesung bukan siapa-siapa.

Kibum bangkit, berjalan keluar. Jungsoo mengikuti. Mereka meneruskan pembicaraan di luar.

"Aku salah. Aku memang salah. Tapi jika aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan paman Yesung tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan apapun darinya."

Jungsoo sudah menyesali ini berulang kali. Bisa-bisanya dia menolak kedatangan Yesung dan meninggalkan paman mereka dengan masalah seperti itu. Andai, andai Jungsoo berhenti dan mendengarkan Yesung sampai akhir sudah pasti Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatan Stem Cell dan paman mereka tidak mati.

"Aku berfikir masih ada lain kali untuk menemui paman. Aku hanya mendahulukan yang penting, tanpa tahu paman sedang membutuhkanku. Tanpa tahu keperluannya jauh lebih penting. Aku menyesal, Kibum. Sangat menyesal."

"Apa itu sikap baik? Sepenting apapun, jika untuk keluarga apa kau akan tetap memilih pekerjaanmu?! Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa kau perbaiki."

Hanya karena Jungsoo begitu egois dan menggampangkan waktu, semua jadi seperti ini. Rasa sakit Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung usai, kecewanya, luka karena kehilangan, beban karena menjadi tanggungan sang paman. Semua itu berat, tidak akan terpikir oleh Jungsoo. Lalu begitu mudahnya menyesal dan meminta maaf. Tidak akan sebanding. Tidak akan pernah.

"Tidak heran jika dia bangun nanti akan menolakmu."

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya letih. Tanggapan Kyuhyun bisa terprediksi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kibum?"

"Entah." Kibum tidak acuh terkesan ketus.

Jungsoo tidak menyalahkan sikap Kibum. Dia tahu Kibum juga sakit hati dengan perilakunya di masa lalu. "Aku menyesal, Kibum. Sangat."

Kibum menatap sengit Jungsoo. Seolah kalimatnya barusan adalah salah. Memang, penyesalan jadi tidak berarti sekarang ini. "Menyesal tidak akan mengembalikan kesempatan sembuh Kyuhyun! Menyesalmu itu juga tidak akan menghidupkan paman Yesung atau menghapus sakit hati Kyuhyun! Itu fatal, Park Jungsoo! Kau merenggut semuanya!"

Jungsoo mengigit bibirnya. Mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa basah. Dia berusaha menunjukkan penyesalan terdalamnya. Dia tidak akan mampu mengembalikan semuanya. Itu benar. Sangat benar. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana agar dimaafkan. Bagaimana menebus kesalahannya.

"Kau bahkan tega menyembunyikan itu. Daripada mengaku lalu meminta maaf, kau diam dan mencari aman. Sepengecut itu-lah dirimu, hyung! Jika kau tahu salah, kau diam! Berfikir semua akan dilupakan begitu saja! Tidak, hyung! Kau tidak belajar! Padahal jelas hasil dari kepengecutanmu! Heechul! Dia bahkan membencimu sampai detik ini dan tidak tahu kapan berakhir!"

Kibum mengungkit hal yang telah lewat. Dia harus. Karena kakaknya begitu bodoh. Dia menerima dibenci karena sadar salah. Tapi tidak pernah mencoba bersikapterbukadan memberi penyesalan yang sepadan. Penyesalan yang sesungguhnya. Yang tidak dihitung oleh harta.

Changmin memilih menyingkir saat mereka membicarakan urusan itu. Dia masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan menutup tirainya. Hanya Donghae dan Zhou Mi yang tidak beranjak. Hanya diam tanpa menyela.

0o0o0o0

"Kemoterapi terus diundur karena kesehatan Kyuhyun." Dokter Yoon terlihat kecewa. Pasalnya, pasiennya datang dalam keadaan mencemaskan. Bukan hanya terlambat minum obat, sesak nafas, dan pendarahan. Kyuhyun juga mengalami tekanan. "Dan dia datang dengan keadaan seperti kemarin."

"Aku kurang menjaganya. Maaf."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Dokter Yoon memperhatikan wajah frustasi Jungsoo. "Kau sudah makan? Kau langsung kesini dari bandara, mari sarapan bersama. Di kantin."

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin."

"Jangan begitu. Kau harus tetap mengisi perut. Jika tidak di kantin, kupesankan saja."

Jungsoo mengangguk. Selagi Dokter Yoon memesan, Jungsoo merebahkan diri di ranjang periksa. Mengurut keningnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Meletakkan ponselnya Dokter Yoon memperhatikan Jungsoo lalu berjalan menghampirinya disana. Dia membantu mengurut kening Jungsoo. Membuatnya rileks. "Apa perlu kuresepkan obat?"

"Anni. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Pasti berat jadi kakak tertua, bukan. Tapi kau harus kuat. Itu sedikit tidak adil. Tapi akan setimpal kelak."

Jungsoo mengambil tangan Dokter Yoon yang memijatnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada wanita itu. Dia tahu dia jatuh cinta pada wanita ini. Semua ketenangan dan kenyamanan ini hanya berasal dari perasaan itu. Jungsoo senang, sekalipun berat setiap hari dia bisa melihat adik-adiknya dan menemukan senyum pada Yoon Min Jae.

Pernyataan cintanya tidak romantis. Melalui telepon. Saat dia berangkat ke bandara, pagi usai pesta tahun baru kemarin. Hanya kalimat biasa yang benar-benar jelas maksud dan keinginannya. Tidak ada manis-manisnya. Tapi dia berjanji akan membuat lebih indah jika Min Jae bersedia menunggunya kembali.

"Min Jae-ya. Boleh kupanggil begitu sekarang?"

Min Jae menahan senyum. "Kau bilang akan membuatnya lebih indah?"

Jungsoo tergelak geli. "Chagiya?"

Mengulum senyum, wajah Min Jae merona samar. Tangannya diremas. Jungsoo merilekskan diri lagi. "Banyak yang kusembunyikan dari Kyuhyun setelah kami bertemu. Kupikir dia masih terlalu muda untuk semua hal itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam."

"Kau melakukan hal yang baik." Min Jae mendukungnya. "Tapi, apa kau tahu? Menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya akan membuatnya merasa dikucilkan? Kau tahu apa yang baik untuknya. Begitu juga dengannya. Dia merasa tahu apa yang baik untuk dirinya sendiri."

Jungsoo menatap Min Jae lama.

"Karena kalian bersaudara, jika itu memang menyangkut keluarga kenapa tidak mencoba membicarakannya bersama. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik."

"Aku takut, Min Jae-ya."

"Ada banyak cara untuk menjadikannya lebih baik, kan."

"Tapi sekarang, tidak lagi."

Min Jae memahaminya. Semua sudah jadi begini. Entah bagaimana membuatnya agar lebih baik. Semua terlambat? Tidak. Ini hanya berlanjut seperti seharusnya. Meski berat dan sulit, Jungsoo tidak bisa menghindarinya. Dia harus menghadapi Kyuhyun, bukan hanya Heechul.

0o0o0o0

Heechul tidak pernah merasa seberantakan ini. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Dia ketahuan. Donghae pun berubah. Semuanya kacau.

Dia menggeleng keras. Seharusnya dia melakukan sesuatu. Bukan berdiam diri begini. Heechul mengambil langkah. Dia menghubungi seseorang. Orang suruhannya untuk menangkap si Easata. Penghianat sialan itu.

"Aku tidak boleh masuk penjara. Aku tidak akan jatuh. Tidak akan!"

Heechul bertekad. Dia sudah berjuang. Hidupnya sudah baik-baik saja. Kenapa harus jatuh ke lubang jebakannya sendiri.

Matanya menangkap amplop diatas meja. Meletakkan ponselnya dan mengambil amplop hasil cetak foto dari studio dulu. Melihat foto hasil main-main mereka. Heechul jadi makin sesak.

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo mendatangi Heechul di apartemen. Dia tidak ingin sebenarnya. Tapi dia ingin meluruskan pertikaian ini. Dia harus. Bahkan jika dia harus bertindak tegas, Jungsoo perlu memberi peringatan Heechul.

Saudara tirinya itu membuka pintu lebar. Membiarkan Jungsoo masuk.

"Kibum sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Jungsoo tidak duduk. Tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan urusan. "Aku lelah Heechul. Aku menuruti apa maumu. Kuberikan kau sebagian sahamku. Kutaruh namamu menjadi salah satu bagian penting perusahaan. Kuserahkan semua harta paman Yesung. Apalagi?! Bagaimana agar kau puas, ha?!

"Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak sadar itu? Kenapa sulit sekali kau menerima permintaan maafku? Katakan Heechul. Apa ini membuatmu senang? Kau bahagia dengan keadaan ini?"

Heechul melengos menghindari tatapan Jungsoo.

"Aku menyerahkan kasus ini pada polisi. Saat polisi itu datang dan bertanya aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun untuk melindungimu. Karena kau tidak pernah berhenti, aku sadar kau tidak akan bisa berhenti. Jadi aku memilih menghadapimu."

Jungsoo berbalik. Dia selesai. Berniat pergi.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun?"

Jungsoo berhenti di depan pintu. "Tidak penting kau tahu keadaannya? Untuk apa? Untuk kau sakiti? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi."

"Tunggu." Heechul bergerak cepat. Mengambil amplop foto dan menyerahkan pada Jungsoo. "Lebih baik dia simpan. Itu bukan kenanganku. Tapi miliknya."

Jungsoo menatap Heechul sebelum mengambil amplop.

"Aku akan menghadapi kasusnya. Aku tidak akan lari. Ini pertarungan kita."

Jungsoo menggeleng, menyanggah. "Bukan Heechul. Ini balasan atas perbuatanmu."

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Dalam waktu cepat berita itu tersebar. Kasus perusahaan Jungsoo jadi sorotan. Heechul dicari wartawan. Itu berdampak pula pada Donghae dan Kibum. Kibum bertahan antara rumah sakit dan rumah. Promo film berjalan tanpanya.

Donghae tidak pulang ke apartemen. Hanya Zhou Mi yang mondar-mandir mengambil barang kebutuhan Donghae yang menginap di rumah sakit.

Wartawan sering terlihat di rumah sakit, rumah keluarga Park dan apartemen Donghae. Mencari siapapun yang terlihat dan mengejarnya untuk mendapat berita.

Kyuhyun dihindarkan dari berita itu. Namun begitu dia tetap tahu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Changmin menarik ponsel Kyuhyun. Sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan berita itu.

"Max,"

"Heum?"

"Aku ingin ke Amerika."

Changmin menegakkan diri. Kyuhyun memang menghindari Jungsoo. Mengabaikan Kibum dan Donghae. Dia pikir Kyuhyun butuh waktu. Tapi sampai ingin ke Amerika secepat ini? Dia bermaksud melarikan diri?

"Marc,"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Aku hanya memberi mereka keleluasaan untuk bertikai. Aku ada, tidak akan berpengaruh juga pada mereka. Jadi aku ingin pergi lebih cepat. Aku ingin sembuh, Max. Aku ingin berjuang demi hidupku sendiri."

Itu bentuk keputus asaan yang lain. Jika mereka tidak peduli, Kyuhyun juga tidak akan perduli lagi. Dia lelah. Lebih baik berjuang untuk penyakitnya. Dia juga ingin hidup. Berusaha lebih keras agar tetap hidup dan memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Mungkin kelak dia akan lebih memahami saudara-saudaranya.

"Akan kukatakan itu pada Jungsoo-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Max."

Sepeninggal Changmin, Kyuhyun melihat foto yang dibawa Jungsoo dari Heechul. Foto konyol dirinya, Heechul dan Changmin.

"Maafkan aku paman. Aku kalah."

Kyuhyun tidak menahan air matanya membasahi foto tersebut. Dia tidak apa harta Yesung diberikan pada Donghae atau Heechul. Tapi dia tidak paham kenapa Jungsoo bisa setega itu. Kenapa Heechul selalu tidak puas dengan dendamnya. Kenapa dia jadi yang selalu tidak tahu.

Dia sakit hati. Sampai disini. Dia sudah cukup. Dia lelah. Jadi memilih pergi.

TBC

Thursday, March 30, 2017

7:37 PM

Tuesday, February 13, 2018

7:53 PM

Apa ini?!

Tenang. Aku sama kecewanya dengan kalian. Tapi Kyuhyun lelah dia bilang. Amu main ke Amerika. Seru-seruan sama Changmin. Eaaaaa…

Sampai jumpa.

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	30. Chapter 30

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 30_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

"Ke Amerika?" Donghae sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Hanya kadarnya yang berbeda. Kibum dan Jungsoo jelas tahu rencana pengobatan Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak Donghae. Mereka tidak mengatakan sama sekali tentang hal itu. Jadi sekarang saat Donghae tahu dia merasa kecewa.

"Tidak ada yang memberi tahuku tentang ini."

Jungsoo menatap Donghae. Menghampiri pria muda itu. "Maaf, Hae. Kau tahu hubungan kita belum lama membaik. Dan sudah ada kejadian seperti ini. Kami sengaja belum memberi tahumu karena rencana itu tidak secepat ini. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun meminta waktu, tapi sesuatu terjadi lalu seperti ini."

Donghae tidak ingin berdebat. Keadaan ini sudah rumit. Tidak perlu menambahi kerumitan lain. Menghela nafas, Donghae mencoba bersabar serta menerima. "Tidak apa. Dia pergi untuk berobat. Tapi bukankah ini mendadak, Changmin?"

"Kyuhyun ingin memberi kalian ruang dan waktu, agar leluasa bertikai."

"Apa-apaan alasan itu!" Kibum tidak suka kalimat yang barusan diutarakan Changmin. Sekalipun benar pertikaian di keluarga mereka selalu terjadi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggunakannya sebagai alasan. Itu tidak benar. Jika Kyuhyun ingin pergi dia harus pergi dengan keinginan sembuh.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Jungsoo buru-buru menahan Kibum yang hendak berlalu. Changmin juga menghadang didepan pintu.

"Jangan memaksanya! Tentu saja dia ingin sembuh! Dia ingin berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri!"

Kibum semakin tidak suka dengan kalimat Changmin. Rasanya mereka bukan hanya disudutkan. Mereka sudah seperti tidak dianggap saja. Namun begitu Kibum mencoba berfikir lebih terbuka.

"Tidak apa dia pergi untuk berobat. Tapi dia akan pulang, kan?" setidaknya Kibum harus memastikan ini.

Mendapati pertanyaan itu, Changmin diam. Mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun memutuskan hal ini, membuatnya ragu Kyuhyun akan sudi kembali. Tapi tidak mungkin Changmin memaparkan pendapatnya itu. Sebaliknya dia ingin memberi mereka harapan.

"Itu tergantung dari kalian. Keputusan ini karena dia merasa telah kalah. Usahanya untuk membuat kalian akur tidak berhasil. Semua sia-sia. Kyuhyun sangat kecewa. Merasa jika dirinya ada atau tidak, keadaannya tetap sama. Dia hanya tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan keluarga kalian. Membuatnya berfikir keberadaannya tidak cukup berarti."

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Jungsoo. "Tentu saja dia sangat berarti bagi kami. Dia sangat berharga. Bagaimana bisa dia berfikir begitu."

"Sikap kalian yang membuatnya berfikir seperti itu!" Changmin ingin tertawa keras. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari diri sendiri. Jika benar mereka perduli. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun adalah yang termuda diantara mereka, seharusnya hal semacam ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa dia tidak penting untuk keluarganya.

"Aku mungkin tidak selalu bersamanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memahami Kyuhyun. Kami, meski hubungan kami terjalin lewat surat dan perangkat komunikasi lain, aku sangat tahu Kyuhyun. Dia bukan jenis orang yang mudah menyerah. Terlebih jika ada orang yang mendukungnya."

Mereka mendengarkan. Saat ini bukan mendebat atau berkeras kepala lagi. Ada Changmin. Yang merasa lebih memahami Kyuhyun. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyambung komunikasi dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Mereka tidak berdaya selain percaya pada Changmin.

Menghela nafas, Changmin memperhatikan satu persatu wajah pasrah itu. "Dan tentu saja aku juga tahu apa yang jadi keinginan Kyuhyun. Percayalah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyerah. Jadi, kumohon percayakan dia padaku."

0o0o0o0

Heechul menunggu. Donghae tidak pulang. Dia sendirian. Dalam pikiran kacau dan hati berantakan. Dunianya bergejolak. Dia terombang-ambing.

Yang lebih parah, dia baru sadar satu hal. Satu alasan yang pernah dia lupakan. Dia tidak membenci Kyuhyun. Sebaliknya satu alasan lain yang perlu dia ingat adalah; Kyuhyun.

Bayi kecil itu yang dulu mengisi harinya bersama Donghae. Mempermainkan makhluk polos itu membuatnya senang dan terhibur.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun cengeng. Dia masih kecil. Setiap anak akan menjadi egois dan selalu minta dimanja. Dan Heechul bukan sosok yang lemah lembut. Menggunakan Donghae untuk membuatnya tetap dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Menjahilinya sampai menangis.

Itu hiburan tersendiri.

Tentu saja bukan karena alasan buruk dan tidak akan pernah menyisakan sakit hati. Kyuhyun tumbuh tanpa dendam, bukan. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Jungsoo. Anak itu tumbuh tanpa pengawasan dari siapapun. Hanya paman mereka, tanpa kasih sayang seorang wanita. Tapi dia tumbuh dengan baik.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Setiap Kyuhyun menangis, selalu ada sebab. Lebih banyak saat berada disisinya. Heechul yang gemar menggoda Kyuhyun. Mencari hiburan dan alasan untuk tertawa. Tapi mereka menganggapnya sebuah kejahatan. Jungsoo, Kibum. Keduanya sama saja.

Lambat laun, Heechul terbiasa disalah pahami. Dan menjadi apa yang mereka sangkakan padanya. Melihat Kyuhyun jadi sedikit berbeda. Jika anak itu tidak menangis, maka dia tidak puas.

"Hanya kau yang tidak melihatku dengan pandangan buruk. Seberapa banyak kau menangis, sejahat apa diriku, kau akan tetap kembali. Mengajak bermain. Melupakan bahwa kemarin kau menangis karena aku. Tetap saja kau mengajakku tertawa. Menarik tanganku, menunjukkan mainan dan cemilan yang kau punya."

Bergumam sendirian. Mengingat kembali masa singkatnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dulu atau kemarin. Kyuhyun tetap polos. Tetap keras kepala. Kembali dan kembali sekalipun luka yang Heechul tawarkan.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi kesempatan. Heechul sudah jatuh. Dia kalah. Sekalipun menggelepar, siapalah lagi yang akan melihatnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia cari hingga sejauh ini? Kebenciannya bahkan tidak pernah terpuaskan. Rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang. Lukanya tidak terobati. Dia hanya berlari lalu berlari lagi.

Jungsoo.

Bukankah ini menyedihkan? Heechul tidak berharap dia memiliki saudara lain selain Donghae. Dia juga tidak mencegah ibu tirinya menikah lagi. Dia hanya tidak merasakan apapun. Sebenarnya dibanding Kibum, dialah yang dingin. Hatinya lebih datar dari ekspresi wajah Kibum.

Heechul tidak mencoba dekat dengan keluarga barunya. Dia merasa asing karena sikapnya. Dia hanya melihat Donghae. Sudah terbiasa menjadi saudara Donghae.

Lalu sekarang dia berfikir, seandainya dia lebih terbuka dulu, apa semua ini tidak akan terjadi?

Tentu.

Bahkan mungkin mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Berlima sebagai saudara. Meski orang tua akan meninggal cepat, atau jika mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan. Jika mereka saling menyayangi, semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan.

Apa itu mungkin? Jika dirinya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Apa semua ini tidak jadi lebih buruk?

Tapi, apa itu tidak akan memalukan untuk dikatakan? Setelah semua ini apa dia masih bisa dipercaya? Jika dulu dia berharap apa sekarang dia masih harus berharap? Tidak adakah satu saja yang paham hatinya?

Karena sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk menunjukkan hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Terlampau banyak yang membuatnya kecewa. Lagipula sudah terlalu jauh dia menjerumuskan diri dalam gelap.

Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Heechul ragu. Lalu yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah diterima. Dalam perenungan dan ingatannya, Heechul telah lelah. Dia lelah memaksakan sakit hatinya untuk dipahami. Dia lelah untuk menggapai apapun lagi.

Dia benar-benar akan berhenti.

Mengusap air mata, menyusut ingus di ujung hidung, dia bangkit. Mencari ponselnya yang entah dimana. Begitu mendapatkan benda tersebut dia menghubungi Zhou Mi.

'Cassey.'

"Kalian dimana, Zhou?"

'Masih di rumah sakit. Donghae menolak untuk pulang ke apartemen. Aku mencari tempat lain untuk menginap. Lagipula sampai pertengahan januari ini, kami sudah harus kembali ke New York. Jadi,'

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Zhou Mi tidak segera menjawab. Heechul jadi gelisah. "Zhou, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?"

'Dia sudah sadar.'

Heechul merasa lega. Sangat lega. "Aku ingin bertemu Donghae. Aku harus berbicara dengannya."

'Aku akan sampaikan padanya.'

"Terima kasih."

Setidaknya dia harus melakukan satu hal. Jika dia ingin menghukum dirinya maka dia harus melepaskan semuanya. Heechul menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia teringat Hangeng. Rasa malu dan sesal merayap cepat dalam hatinya. Nasehat Hangeng dan semua ucapan yang selalu diabaikannya. Baru sekarang diingatnya semua itu. Setelah begini, dia pun malu untuk berkeluh kesah pada sang teman.

0o0o0o0

Zhou Mi menyampaikan pesan Heechul. Awalnya Donghae berniat abai. Enggan sekali bertemu Heechul setelah apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah merasa kesal karena saudaranya itu menggunakan namanya untuk mengambil harta Yesung. Donghae tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Heechul.

Tapi Zhou Mi meyakinkannya agar pergi. Setidaknya mereka bisa berbicara dan mencari solusi.

Maka disinilah Donghae. Di sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit. Entah alasan apa Heechul memilih bertemu disana.

Keduanya duduk bersisihan, dengan sebuah jarak. Tidak jauh pun tidak dekat. Sikap Donghae dingin menunjukkan seberapa besar kemarahannya.

Heechul tidak protes apalagi tersinggung. Sekarang sikap Donghae dianggap wajar. Sudah seharusnya begitu. Dia sudah melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaafkan aku."

"Aku tahu! Kau memang tidak pernah meminta maaf. Semua yang kau lakukan selalu benar." sinis Donghae tanpa memandang Heechul.

Heechul menunduk, menatap jarinya yang terasa dingin. "Hae," dia memanggil. Donghae tidak menyahut. Sampai Heechul mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Mencari lihat wajah Donghae. Hanya ada kemarahan dan kecewa. Heechul tersenyum kecut.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Donghae bergeming, bingung akan maksud ucapan Heechul.

"Aku melepaskanmu. Kau bukan lagi adikku. Pergilah. Jadilah kakak untuk Kyuhyun, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah berada di pihakku selama ini. Hal terakhir yang kulakukan, jangan lupakan itu. Benci aku dan jangan kembali padaku."

Donghae semakin tidak paham. Meski dia tahu Heechul sedang mendorongnya pergi, tapi pikirannya pikirannya seolah kosong mendadak. "Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya dia menatap Heechul dengan alis menukik tajam.

Heechul mengambil nafas. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Ada tiga hal berarti dalam hidupku. Appa, kau dan… Kyuhyun."

"Mwo?!"

Heechul terkekeh samar. "Pasti kau tidak percaya, bukan? Tapi siapa yang bisa berhati kejam pada bayi? Aku, sedingin apapun hatiku, aku tetap luluh padanya. Pada matanya, tawanya dan genggaman tangan kecilnya. Siapa yang bisa menolak kelembutan itu?"

"Tapi kau selalu membuatnya menangis! Kau juga melukainya."

Heechul mengerjap. Mengangguk, mengiyakan tuduhan Donghae. "Karena dia akan tetap tersenyum. Tidak masalah berapa banyak dia menangis. Dia akan tetap tersenyum melihatku." suara Heechul bergetar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan cepat-cepat menghapus sudut-sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Jangan membuat jebakan lagi! Jangan melakukan trik apapun lagi padaku!" Donghae bangkit. Menolak untuk percaya pada Heechul. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Sudah lama Donghae percaya pada Heechul. Hanya untuk dimanfaatkan dan kecewa pada akhirnya. Donghae sulit untuk percaya kali ini. Meski kebenaran yang diucapkan Heechul sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin berusaha jujur, Donghae." Heechul menatap nanar. "Aku tidak ingin kau percaya padaku. Kau boleh pergi. Aku sudah melepaskanmu. Aku tidak akan mengelabuimu lagi agar tetap berada bersamaku. Kau kubebaskan untuk mengambil keputusan. Dan inilah saat yang selalu kau tunggu."

Heechul bangkit saat Donghae masih mencerna semua kalimatnya. Dia menepuk bahu Donghae. Meremasnya pelan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Selamat tinggal. Dan bahagialah. Katakan pada Kyuhyun jangan pernah memaafkan aku."

Beberapa saat setelah Heechul pergi, Donghae masih berdiri mematung. Dirinya terguncang dan masih tidak sepenuhnya paham. Heechul melepaskannya untuk mengambil keputusan akan Kyuhyun. Dia boleh pergi dan mengikrarkan diri sebagai kakak Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Seharusnya Donghae bahagia. Dia seharusnya tertawa bahagia lalu berlari memeluk Kyuhyun.

Tapi apa ini?

Kenapa rasanya ada lubang di dadanya? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Sangat sakit. Hingga dia jatuh terduduk lalu menangis.

Bukan begini. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin merengkuh Kyuhyun tanpa kehilangan siapapun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Heechul tidak paham hal itu? Kenapa Heechul mengambil keputusan ini?

0o0o0o0

Setelah duduk lama, menangis dan terpekur. Donghae kembali ke rumah sakit. Berjalan gontai dengan kepala penuh. Banyak hal berkecamuk. Tumpang tindih di pikirannya. Tapi satu pun tidak ada yang bisa dia luruskan. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa.

Merasa kacau, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku sebelum lorong menuju kamar sang adik. Bengong.

Zhou Mi yang kebetulan lewat hendak keluar, menemukannya yang seperti itu. Disapa pun tidak membalas. Hingga Zhou Mi duduk menemaninya. Penasaran apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Heechul.

"Kau sudah kembali?" hanya basa-basi. Ada keraguan. Tapi juga khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini. "Ada apa?"

Hembusan lemah, wajahnya menunduk lesu. Tapi lebih dari itu, Donghae sangat kacau. "Heechul hyung memutus hubungan kami."

Alis Zhou Mi naik tinggi. Terkejut. "Maksudnya?" tidak sadar bertanya dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

Donghae masih menunduk. Menatap kaki. "Dia melepasku. Aku bukan lagi adiknya. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal seolah besok kami tidak bertemu lagi. Dia," suara Donghae tercekad. Air matanya lolos. Jatuh menitik di pangkuannya.

Zhou Mi sadar itu dan segera meraih tangan Donghae. Menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak bisa menerima ini?"

"F**K!" umpat Donghae frustasi. Memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan air mata. "Dia selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri! Dia pikir, hanya dia yang bisa memutuskan semua hal! Ini dan itu semua dilakukannya tanpa memperhitungkan perasaanku! Dia… seharusnya aku yang membuangnya! Kenapa justru dia yang membuangku? Dan kenapa aku… aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Donghae terisak, suaranya memelan diujung.

Zhou Mi membantunya agar tenang.

"Kau menyayanginya."

"Dia tidak akan memahaminya. Dia sangat egois."

Zhou Mi mengusap bahu Donghae sabar. Untuk beberapa waktu dia membiarkan Donghae tenggelam dalam tangis selagi koridor itu sepi.

0o0o0o0

Begitu kembali ke apartemen yang dilakukan Heechul adalah menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak sanggup berbaring. Dia merasa gila setelah mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi jika tidak, maka dia akan merasa semakin buruk. Cukuplah dia yang jatuh. Tidak Donghae atau Kyuhyun. Mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Donghae pasti bisa diterima di keluarga Park.

Sepanjang malam dia hanya duduk dan mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum surat pemutusan kerja datang.

Namun apa yang dia hasilkan bahkan tidak memuaskan dirinya sendiri, tidak layak untuk perusahaan. Maka dia meremas setiap hasil desain dan membuangnya sebagai sampah. Berceceran di sekitarnya.

Selama itu pula ponselnya berbunyi hampir puluhan kali. Heechul tidak perlu menebak siapa. Pasti Hae Jin.

Ah, wanitanya yang malang. Setelah kabar memalukan ini, dia menghindari Hae Jin. Memutus komunikasi dengan perempuan itu. Sudah dia kira, tuan Jung pasti akan menarik restunya. Tidak lama setelah berita diangkat, tuan terhormat itu menghubunginya. Tanpa bertanya, dia meneriaki Heechul dan membatalkan pernikahan.

Heechul tidak tersinggung. Sekali lagi, hal itu wajar. Dia yang minus di mata tuan Jung, tidak akan pernah sempurna untuk putrinya. Satu berita buruk saja akan memperkuat keyakinan tuan Jung untuk menghalangi pernikahannya dengan Hae Jin.

Terlebih lagi, Heechul yang sekarang pun mengalami kemunduran keyakinan. Kepercayaan dirinya menyusut drastis. Merasa tidak lagi pantas untuk Hae Jin. Wanita itu terlalu sempurna untuk dia yang pendendam.

Saat pagi datang tanpa Heechul sadari, ponselnya telah mati. Kehabisan daya. Heechul berhenti mengguratkan pensil. Sisi wajahnya diterpa cahaya pagi dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup gordyn.

Sesaat dia termenung tanpa pikiran. Tangannya lemas. Sadar dirinya begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Heechul mengerjap namun tidak berguna. Air matanya telah berjatuhan. Membasahi tangan serta kertas sketsa.

"Huks huks huks… huks.." Heechul membungkam mulut sendiri. Menolak suaranya yang meratap. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Matanya basah tidak terbendung.

0o0o0o0

"Kau mau kemana?" Changmin yang baru masuk buru-buru mendatangi Kyuhyun. Memeganginya kuat-kuat yang berusaha bangun dari ranjang.

"Kamar mandi."

"Kamar mandi apa? Kau masih lemah, jangan lakukan sendiri. Ayo, kubantu." Changmin mengambil tabung infus. Kyuhyun berpegangan padanya hingga ke kamar mandi. Changmin tidak meninggalkannya. Ikut masuk.

Kyuhyun malu tapi apa boleh buat. Dia memang tidak bisa tanpa seseorang membantunya. Setelah selesai pun Changmin masih membantunya berjalan.

"Mereka setuju kau pergi. Tapi berjanjilah untuk sembuh."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas. Menolak untuk berbaring, dia duduk menyandar bantal.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?"

"Kau ragu lagi? Seharusnya optimis. Kau yang bilang ingin berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri, kau ingin sembuh. Jadi semangatlah."

"Bisa kita berangkat secepatnya?"

"Uh?"

"Besok paling cepat."

"What?!"

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Kyuhyun tidak mau menunggu. Dia menekankan untuk segera pergi. Meminta barangnya dipacking selagi dirinya masih dirawat. Sedang Jungsoo terus mendapat penolakan, Kibum tidak bisa membujuknya.

Sejak awal, Kyuhyun direncanakan pergi. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Kyuhyun pergi menghindari mereka. Kyuhyun berniat pergi membawa luka. Siapa yang tidak cemas? Tidak ada yang lega saat harus melepasnya pergi.

Dokter Yoon ikut memberi pemahaman. Kyuhyun masih lemah. Masih harus mendapat perawatan. Tapi anak itu keras kepala sebab terlalu kecewa. Setelah kemarin, keberangkatannya jadi kenyataan hari ini.

Diluar bandara banyak wartawan. Berdesakan mencoba masuk. Subjek yang mereka cari berkumpul didalam. Jungsoo, Kibum, Donghae. Memburu berita yang sedang panas beberapa waktu ini.

Jungsoo tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun. Adiknya duduk menunggu Jaejoong mengurus untuk keberangkatannya dan Changmin di antrian.

"Kyu," memutuskan untuk mendekat. Changmin tahu diri, menyingkir memberi kursinya pada Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh. Mempertahankan sikap tidak acuhnya belakangan ini. Jungsoo membasahi kerongkongan berulang kali.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu tetap jadi kesalahanku. Begitu egois dan tidak perduli. Semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku sangat menyesal."

Jungsoo kecewa saat Kyuhyun masih tetap diam sampai waktu keberangkatan. Untuk yang terakhir dia berucap. "Tidak apa, kau bisa pergi. Hyung akan menebus semuanya. Jangan cemaskan apapun. Kau hanya harus fokus pada pengobatanmu. Dan pulanglah, kami menunggumu."

Yang lain hanya memperhatikan sekaligus menyimak. Dalam diam mereka juga memiliki harapan yang sama untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji."

Mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan Changmin sekarang. Menyerahkan soal Kyuhyun pada profesor Shim. Menitipkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya pada mereka.

"Tolong kabari kami, Max." Kibum berpesan. Donghae memberi pelukan singkat pada Changmin. Ketiganya tidak ada yang berani berinisiatif lebih dulu untuk memberi salam perpisahan untuk sang adik.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Changmin, berpegangan pada koper miliknya. Saat Changmin berbalik menatapnya dia tahu apa arti tatapan Changmin. Setidaknya satu kalimat saja, Changmin berharap Kyuhyun sudi meninggalkan itu pada saudaranya. Namun Kyuhyun sangatlah keras kepala dan memilih melangkah pergi.

Tapi dia menangis, sesaat setelah dirinya duduk di kursi pesawat. Changmin menguatkannya. Menemaninya dengan sabar. Mungkin akan ada banyak penyesalan. Akan ada banyak kesakitan. Yang dia tahu inilah sekarang yang harus dilakukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia memuaskan diri untuk melepas segala perasaan yang tertahan. Abai pada penumpang yang penasaran. Atau sekedar memberi atensi sesaat. Hanya dengan memegangi tangan Changmin dia tahu akan sendiri mulai sekarang. Hanya ada Changmin. Hanya ada tangan itu yang akan jadi tumpuan saat dirinya membutuhkan pegangan.

0o0o0o0

Hae Jin membuka apartemen yang selama ini ditinggali Donghae, Zhou Mi dan Heechul. Kabar terakhir yang dia dengar membuatnya cemas. Terlebih lagi, Heechul tidak menemuinya. Tidak ada kabar. Meski berita diluar sana begitu santer.

Hari ini bertepatan dengan keberangkatan Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak datang untuk mengantar. Hae Jin tahu. Dan berpikir untuk datang melihat keadaan tunangannya.

Apartemen nampak sepi. Tapi dia tahu Heechul disini. Dia juga tahu Donghae tidak lagi pulang kemari. Hae Jin cukup prihatin. Tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia sendiri berada dalam masa sulit. Mendengar berita belakangan ini, ayahnya menjadi ragu kembali. Hae Jin diminta tidak lag berhubungan dengan Heechul.

Menghela nafas dalam, Hae Jin membuka pintu kamar didepannya. Ruang itu terasa dingin dan suram, meski Heechul ada disana. Duduk dibawah jendela. Matahari sore menembus dari celah gorden, memberi sedikit terang.

"Kau datang?"

Heechul terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya kusut, janggut dan kumisnya tidak dicukur. Jauh dari kata rapi. Kaos oblong dan celana tidur gombrangnya yang sangat kusut seakan berhari-hari telah dipakai.

Menatap sekitar, sama buruk dengan si penghuni kamar. Buntalan kertas bertebaran, diatas meja pun berserakan tidak rapi. Pensil jatuh di dekat kaki kursi agak jauh mungkin sempat menggelinding. Menghela nafas Hae Jin melangkah hingga sampai di depan Heechul dan segera duduk menekuk kaki.

Menatap pria yang dicintainya, terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan tanpa daya. Bukan Heechul sekali. Heechul yang kokoh dengan segala keyakinan diri kini telah tidak lebih dari seseorang yang tumbang.

"Semudah ini kau jatuh?"

Heechul tersenyum lemah. Miris. "Donghae tidak lagi bersamaku. Aku juga mengecewakanmu. Pernikahan kita tidak akan terjadi." Heechul menggeleng.

Hae Jin berdecak, menggeleng kesal. Ini bukan Heechul yang dia kenal. "Ini pertama kali kau seperti ini." gumamnya memandangi jemari Heechul yang terkulai di pangkuan. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun berangkat hari ini. Semua mengantarnya ke bandara."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Dia pergi ke Amerika. Seorang profesor akan merawatnya."

Ada kelegaan di sorot mata Heechul, jika Hae Jin tidak salah mengartikan.

"Kau menyayangi anak itu, kenapa disini? Tidak menyesal tidak ikut mengantarnya?"

"Kau lebih membutuhkanku." Hae Jin mencoba meraih tangan Heechul namun lelaki itu menjauhkan tangannya. Membuat hati Hae Jin kecewa dan sedih. "Kenapa menolak panggilanku? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, Hae Jin. Pergilah. Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."

Namun wanita itu menatapnya seolah tidak terkejut, begitu biasa meski pendar luka itu ada sebentar di sorot matanya. "Aku akan bertahan disisimu. Ayo menikah!"

Kini Heechul yang dibuat snagat terkejut. Dia sudah meminta dengan gamblang putus tapi Hae Jin membalasnya lebih lagi.

"Kau datang untuk melucu?" tanya Heechul menarik kakinya.

Hae Jin menggeleng. Sorot matanya tegas sekaligus yakin. "Aku hanya ingin kita menikah. Aku tidak terima jika aku gagal menikah. Itu mimpiku. Itu tujuanku. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hanya karena masalah sepele ini? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Ada kesungguhan yang nyata di mata Hae Jin. Tapi Heechul jelas takut. Ini salah. Kenapa Hae Jin jadi begitu ngotot?

"Kau tidak paham? Aku penjahat! Kau meminta dinikahi oleh penjahat!"

Hae Jin menggeleng keras. "Aku meminta pada kekasihku. Seseorang yang kucintai. Orang yang akan menikahiku karena mencintaiku."

"Jangan terlalu naif, Hae Jin. Menjadi pecinta pun kau harus realistis."

Hae Jin menunjukkan lukanya. Matanya berembun. Namun dengan berani dia meraih jemari Heechul dengan cepat. Menggenggamnya penuh tekanan. "Ini bukan yang pertama. Kita sudah berjuang begitu lama. Tidak perduli apa dan seberat apa rintangannya, kita selalu bisa melewatinya. Kita tetap seperti ini." Hae Jin meremas jemari Heechul. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka selalu bergandengan tangan, bersama untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Kali ini pun Hae Jin akan menggenggam tangan itu. Tidak akan melepasnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun!" tekad Hae Jin saat dirasa Heechul masih ragu. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak keberatan menjadi tolol untuk itu."

Bahu Heechul bergetar. "Kau memang tolol." Air matanya jatuh. Dalam satu gerakan dia merengkuh Hae Jin dalam kehangatan. Dadanya bergemuruh. Bangga dan senang. Cinta akan selalu ada di tengah badai, menghampiri dan menguatkannya. Heechul merasa memiliki keyakinan seketika.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf." Heechul menangis. Hae Jin tersenyum, mengerjapkan mata yang berembun. Mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu.

"Jangan menyerah."

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

o

Heechul memenuhi panggilan polisi. Menjawab semua pertanyaan dari mereka dengan jujur tanpa ditutupi. Bahkan, dia mengakui jika benar surat kuasa akan saham miliknya telah diserahkan kepada Adrian Easata Liu, secara sadar dan bertujuan buruk.

Dalam kesaksiannya, Heechul ditetapkan menjadi tersangka. Dan masih diselidiki keterlibatannya dengan kasus lain yang mencantum nama Easata.

Kedua tangan itu terjalin melewati jeruji. Hae Jin nampak tegar. Heechul lebih tegar.

"Gweanchana. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Jangan terlalu terpuruk selama menunggu. Bersenang-senanglah." pesan Heechul berharap Hae Jin bisa tetap menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa.

Tentu bukan hal mudah bagi Hae Jin. Masa sulit itu kembali lagi. Dengan adanya kasus ini, Tuan Jung menarik restunya. Lelaki tua itu begitu malu. Dia kecewa. Kemarahannya berlipat. Sikapnya jadi lebih keras pada Hae Jin. Tidak perduli bagaimana Hae Jin memohon, tuan Jung tetap kecewa.

Namun Hae Jin terlalu percaya pada cintanya. Dia begitu mencintai lelaki dengan masa lalu suram dan hidup dalam dendam. Sebelumnya itu bukan masalah. Kisah cinta mereka hanya berhalang restu. Namun sekarang masalah itu timbul juga. Pernikahannya kembali ditangguhkan. Kali ini dengan hal yang lebih berat.

Hae Jin tidak bisa menghujat Heechul. Tidak bisa menyalahinya. Dia menempatkan dirinya begitu baik dengan jadi pihak netral. Dia tidak ikut membenci keluarga Park. Atau ikut memusuhi mereka dan terlibat dalam dendam Heechul.

Yang dia lakukan sebagai seorang kekasih adalah setia.

Hae Jin ingin berlama di kantor polisi. Tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Selalu ada batasan untuk sebuah pertemuan di tempat itu.

0o0o0o0

"Heechul ditetapkan jadi tersangka kasus perusahaan kita. Sedangkan Easata masih buron untuk jadi kaki tangan Heechul dan buronan internasonal. Orang itu tidak hanya berulah di perusahaan kita, tapi juga di negara lain."

Kibum tidak menyela perkataan Jungsoo. Duduk diam masih menyimak. Waktunya banyak luang setelah ditangguhkannya pemutaran film yang jadi projeknya dan Donghae. Termasuk dihentikannya aktifitas promo sampai banned publik untuk dua pemain utama dicabut.

"Kibum," Jungsoo memanggil karena diperhatikannya Kibum melamun. Dia mencemaskan Kibum yang aktifitas keartisannya terhenti. Dia dengar dari Henry, beberapa pekerjaan Kibum dibatalkan. Jungsoo merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kibum. Kau pasti merasa sangat frustasi dengan pekerjaanmu."

Kibum menatap Jungsoo kemudian mendengus remeh. "Kau seperti tidak tahu aku, hyung," nyatanya Kibum merasa baik-baik saja. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku. Hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Hanya butuh waktu."

Jungsoo juga berharap begitu. Meski tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghindar dari rasa tidak nyaman itu. "Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Kau, Kyuhyun, Donghae... Heechul. Semua karena aku. Aku begitu tidak berguna."

Kibum tidak bisa membantu mengatasi rasa bersalah Jungsoo. Hanya saudaranya sendiri yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Kibum hanya akan mendukungnya saja. Asal untuk kebaikan semua pihak.

"Aku lebih menanti kapan Kyuhyun akan menghubungi kita."

Jungsoo mengulas senyum kecut. Dia berharap hal yang sama. Tapi mereka tahu Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Anak itu terlalu kecewa sampai memutuskan pergi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya sendiri! Tanpa mereka!

"Changmin yang akan melakukannya." Jungsoo menghibur diri sendiri. Memaksa merasa cukup jika hanya Changmin yang akan menyambung komunikasi perihal Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0

TBC

Sunday, February 11, 2018

10:11 PM

MAAF. MAAF. MAAF. MAAF. MAAF.

Aku ga feel. Ini maksa banget jadi begini. Berantakan banget dan apa ya. Aku sendiri ngerasa ini aneh. Proses ngebuat ini chapter cobaannya berat. Jadi yeah… Ambil inti Chapter nya aja ya.

Salam

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)


	31. Chapter 31

Hold Me, _Hyung_!

Cast : adalah saya pinjam nama-nama member Super Junior. Dan beberapa artis SM ent. (Ini tambahan karena saya baca di beberapa blog orang, untuk mencantumkan karakter siapa yang dipinjam. Kan, fanfiction.)

 _Chapter 31_

 _Banyak typo. Bahasa amburadul dan sulit dipahami._

 _Saya tidak suka aturan. Tapi jika itu membuat tidak nyaman, mohon peringatkan saya._

 _Terima kasih. Selamat membaca._

Dua pekan setelah penetapan tersangka Kim Heechul alias Cassey Kim. Adrian Liu Easata tertangkap di Brazil. Di sebuah penginapan murah yang terletak di pinggiran. Kota tidak terkenal dan sedikit kumuh. Sengaja bersembunyi.

Diketahui melalui jaringan gelap, polisi melacaknya dalam proses pembuatan dokument palsu. Adrian dibekuk saat pagi buta. Diamankan beberapa polisi setempat tanpa perlawanan. Lalu dikirim beberapa hari kemudian ke Singapura, sebagai negara asalnya dimana proses hukumnya akan berlangsung.

Bagi Heechul sendiri, rasanya tidak berarti. Dia tetap menjadi tersangka di kasus perusahaan Jungsoo. Sebagai otak dari beberapa penipuan dan kerugian perusahaan itu. Namun entah bagaimana Adrian Liu itu memberi kesaksian atas kasus Heechul. Mengakui telah menjebak dan mengkambing hitamkan Heechul.

Bagaimanapun kesaksian Adrian Liu meringankan Heechul. Tidak bisa dihindari dia tetap bersalah atas pengalihan saham dan dijatuhi masa hukuman satu tahun tanpa pengurangan masa tahanan. Ditambah sejumlah denda yang harus dibayar.

Kepada publik berita itu tertulis ; **Adik Nakal Park Jungsoo, Hukum Bui Satu Tahun**.

Park Jungsoo sendiri jika ditanyai tentang hal itu selalu kalimat ini yang dikatakan;

"Kami keluarga. Saudara. Wajar jika bertengkar. Dia hanya sedang nakal. Ini hanya hukuman. Tapi, dia pasti akan kembali pulang."

Jungsoo menegaskan jika bukan karena harta yang melandasi perbuatan Heechul, memang bukan karena materi. Juga memastikan agar Heechul kembali.

Tentu saja publik kembali dibuat terkejut. Namun keadaan berangsur tenang selanjutnya. Memang perlu waktu tapi hanya butuh beberapa minggu sampai publik senyap akan kasus tersebut.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Changmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Sesekali memijit tengkuk untuk memudahkannya menuntaskan mual. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Kyuhyun merasa mual dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi lambungnya. Sampai hanya cairan yang tersisa, asam yang keras dan pahit menyiksa.

Tangannya gemetar memegangi baskom tempat menampung muntahan, keringat keluar membasahi pakaian serta wajahnya. Changmin masih saja tidak jijik. Dia menggunakan masker, namun Kyuhyun tahu Changmin sedikitpun tidak menarik urat karena terganggu atas dirinya. Selain rasa cemas, Kyuhyun tidak melihat pandangan lain dari sorot mata Changmin.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin setelah Kyuhyun tidak lagi membungkuk.

Kyuhyun berkumur menggunakan air putih yang disodorkan Changmin dan melepehnya di baskom yang sama. Changmin menarik baskom tersebut, meletakkannya jauh di lantai. Kemudian menarik beberapa lembar tissue untuk menyeka wajah Kyuhyun dari peluh dan sekitar mulutnya.

Kyuhyun dibaringkan setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Changmin sangat telaten dan rajin mengurusnya. Dia mendengar dari seorang karyawan di tempat praktek pribadi profesor Shim ini, Changmin sendiri yang mengajukan diri pada sang ayah agar diijinkan ikut merawat Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari pulang sekolah hingga malam, Changmin tidak meninggalkannya.

Namun tentu saja ada hari dimana Changmin hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuknya. Kyuhyun sadar betul sahabatnya memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Maka sebisa mungkin dia tidak memberatkan Changmin.

Hampir dua bulan tinggal di US. Kyuhyun belum sekalipun keluar berkeliling kota. Hari pertama dia habiskan untuk istirahat. Hari kedua dia menjalankan beberapa pemeriksaan. Hari ketiga masih melakukan pemeriksaan. Hingga lima hari kemudian pemasangan port di dada kanannya. Obat-obat kemo akan masuk melalui alat itu.

"Tidur. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Changmin menarik selimut sebatas pinggang Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan nafas sahabatnya sudah kembali normal. Dia pergi untuk membuang muntahan Kyuhyun.

Ditinggal Changmin, yang hanya ke kamar mandi di ruangan yang sama, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung memejamkan mata. Dia lelah tentu saja. Tapi enggan untuk tidur. Mata yang tadi memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya, beralih ke sofa. Disana ada ransel Changmin. Changmin biasa membawa buku pelajarannya ke kamar ini dan belajar.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat." Changmin kembali. Melepas sapu tangan, membuangnya ke sampah.

"Aku merasa menjadi bebanmu."

Changmin yang sudah duduk di sofa, membuka ranselnya, menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. "Kau mengatakan itu lagi. Sudah kujelaskan, aku terbiasa dengan hal ini. Aku senang dengan pekerjaan Daddy dan ingin membantunya sedikit. Lagipula yang kuurus sahabatku sendiri."

Kyuhyun masih tidak puas dengan alasan Changmin. Apapun yang dikatakan dia tetap merasa membebaninya. Rasanya tidak pantas. Bukan keluarga tapi mengurusnya dalam berbagai hal.

"Tidur. Jangan memikirkan hal tidak penting." suara Changmin terdengar memerintah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menarik selimut dan mencoba tidur. Dia selalu tahu Changmin orang yang sangat baik.

Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun tidur, Changmin diam-diam keluar kamar. Berjalan sedikit jauh lalu menghubungi Park Jungsoo.

"Hari ini berjalan baik. Kemo seperti biasa, dia kepayahan, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melalui semua itu." seperti yang dijanjikan dulu, Changmin berusaha agar saudara Kyuhyun mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi disini.

Setiap hari changmin melaporkan apa-apa saja tentang Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun kehilangan nafsu makan dan tidak menghabiskan menu hariannya. Changmin tidak menyembunyikan hal apapun dari mereka.

Dia merasa telah berjanji dan bertanggung jawab akan hal itu.

"Untuk hal medis, Jungsoo-ssi tanyakan pada daddy saja. Kau akan mendapat hal terperinci darinya."

 _'Terima kasih, Changmin. Kau sangat membantu kami.'_

"Aku melakukannya untuk Kyuhyun. Aku juga berharap sakit hatinya segera pulih dan dia bisa mendapat kunjungan dari kalian." Changmin menyandarkan punggung ke tembok. "Apa tidak akan berkunjung?"

 _'Aku lain kali, sekarang tidak bisa. Tapi, Kibum ada di New York. Kupikir dia tidak akan bisa diam tanpa mampir ke tempat kalian. Jadi, bisa kau permudah dia? Maaf, merepotkanmu lagi.'_

Changmin tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Tidak masalah. Apa Aiden juga akan datang?" ini memang demi Kyuhyun. Tapi bertemu idola itu juga hal yang menggembirakan. Katakan saja bonus. Changmin mana mungkin menampik bonus spesial begini.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

"Oh MY!"

Donghae mengelus dada terkejut begitu membuka pintu apartemennya. Zhou Mi dibelakang melongok apa yang membuat Donghae begitu. Setelah tahu pun dia hanya melewati Donghae dan masuk ke dalam. Menyapa kecil seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

"Hallo, Brian."

"Hn." balas Kibum tidak mengalihkan fokus pada Donghae. "Kau semakin buruk rupa." komentarnya pada Donghae.

"Apa?!"

Kibum berbalik pergi. Donghae yang dongkol melangkahkan kaki membiarkan pintu apartemennya menutup sendiri, mengekor dibelakang Kibum seraya menggerutu.

"Aku tampan, sialan! Itu yang mereka katakan. Kau tidak tahu pemujaku lebih banyak darimu?"

"Ya, dengan rambut beruban itu kau semakin tua!"

"Ini fashion, Kibum kolot! Dan semakin tua aku semakin HOT!"

Kibum menoleh hanya untuk memberikan ekspresi jijik. Baru setelah puas dia menghempaskan diri di sofa terdekat dan mengabaikan si pemilik apartemen.

"Untuk apa kau datang? Dan sejak kapan aku memberikan password apartemenku?"

"Zhou Mi hyung memberikannya."

Donghae seharusnya tahu siapa pengkhianatnya! Dia harus ingat untuk memangkas gaji menager nya itu. "Ada urusan apa kau datang?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tidak ramah.

"Zhou Mi hyung belum memberi tahumu? Kita ada promosi film yang dulu itu disini."

Donghae diam. Linglung. Sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. "Jeongmal?! Maksudnya film kita akan diputar disini?!"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Bahkan kita diminta untuk promosi bersama. Padahal kau tidak ikut untuk promo di Korea."

Senyum Donghae melebar. Tertawa. Entah kenapa dia sangat senang. Donghae beralih duduk. "Hey, Kibum. Apa perlu kita mengundang seseorang saat pemutaran pertama?"

"Siapa yang ingin kau undang? Undang saja." jawab Kibum tidak acuh.

"Kyuhyun. Aku merindukannya, Kibum. Undang dia untuk nonton bersama. Kita beli tiket penerbangan pulang pergi eksklusif untuknya. Buat ini mudah dan senyaman mungkin."

"Dia sedang berobat. Bagaimana bisa mengundangnya ke bioskop, duduk 90 menit dalam gelap dan berbagi udara dengan puluhan orang."

Wajah Donghae berubah murung. Zhou Mi muncul membawa tiga kaleng minuman dingin dibaginya ke Donghae dan Kibum. Lalu duduk bersama mereka.

"Tapi," Kibum menepuk kaki Donghae setelah meneguk minumannya, "kita akan pergi, nonton bersama dengannya."

"Maksudmu?"

Zhou Mi menatap keduanya. Donghae tidak tahu apa rencana Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum suka sekali mempermainkan Donghae. Zhou Mi tidak tega jadi memberi tahu Donghae apa yang direncanakan Kibum.

"Brian memiliki copy disk film itu. Kalian hanya perlu pergi dan memutarnya di rumah."

Wajah Donghae berubah cerah lagi. Donghae mendekati Kibum dan memujinya berotak cemerlang.

Zhou Mi geleng kepala. Tidak heran lagi dengan hubungan mereka. Sejak dipecat jadi adik Heechul, Donghae terpuruk. Belum lagi pikiran tentang Kyuhyun. Dia jadi berbeda dan lebih banyak menyendiri. Tapi bersaudara Park itu seolah menerima Donghae dengan terbuka. Jungsoo merangkulnya pelan-pelan. Menyemangati dan meyakinkan Donghae semua akan baik-baik saja.

Begitu juga Kibum. Memang Kibum lebih sering mengejek Donghae. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Namun seperti itulah komunikasi mereka. Aneh. Tapi efektif untuk menyingkirkan segala kecanggungan.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Heechul menatap tidak tertarik pada Jungsoo dan makanan yang dia bawa. Ini bukan yang pertama pria itu datang mengunjunginya. Heechul tidak lagi bisa menolak setelah berulang kali terus didatangi sekalipun tidak ingin. Jungsoo menjelma jadi keras kepala dan tebal muka.

"Ini masih hangat. Makanlah." Jungsoo mendorong kotak makanan ke sisi Heechul. Heechul sudah bisa ditemui dalam ruangan sehingga mereka lebih leluasa bertatap muka tanpa penghalang lagi.

"Hae Jin baru saja datang. Aku sudah kenyang dari makanan yang dia bawa."

Jungsoo malah tersenyum. "Dia wanita yang baik. Kau harus pastikan menikahinya setelah keluar dari sini."

Ini dia! Entah sejak kapan Jungsoo merubah sikapnya yang ini. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi hal buruk diantara mereka. Dia juga selalu mengatakan hal-hal baik dan bersikap sangat dekat.

Namun Heechul tidak butuh kepura-puraan. "Berhentilah datang. Kau juga pasti merasa tidak nyaman."

Menatap Heechul, menghela nafas kecil. Jungsoo berujar, "Heechul, aku belum mengatakan ini. Tapi, bisakah kau mendengarku sekali ini?"

Heechul menegakkan duduk, memberi gesture Jungsoo bahwa dia akan mendengarkan.

"Aku mencoba memahami kebencianmu padaku. Pada keluargaku. Tapi bagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa mengerti tentang dirimu. Kemudian aku memikirkan hal lain. Biar aku menanggung dendammu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kembalilah pada Donghae. Tolong sayangi Kyuhyun. Dan bersikap ramah lah pada Kibum."

"Kenapa aku harus begitu? Apa itu pertukaran?"

"Biarkan aku memahamimu. Beri tahu aku apa yang tidak bisa kubaca darimu. Beri tahu semua perasaan itu. Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Dibawah meja, Heechul mengerat kain celananya. Bibirnya bergetar. Terbentuk senyum yang sangat dipaksa. Dia masih berusaha menahan diri hingga pertahanan itu dikuak perlahan oleh Jungsoo. Pria itu menawarkan perdamaian. Menawarkan pembicaraan untuk saling memahami.

Bukan yang pertama kali. Dulu juga begitu, kan. Jungsoo menawarkan perdamaian, ah, genjatan senjata. Dengan pengalihan harta Yesung dan pembagian saham. Dirinya dihargai dengan semua itu. Itu imbalan yang menurut Jungsoo setimpal dengan perdamaian yang diinginkannya.

Lalu sekarang apa? Jungsoo menghargai dirinya dengan sebuah 'kepalsuan'. Tidak apa jika dia 'berpura-pura' asal tidak terjadi keributan. Agar dirinya tidak lagi berbuat kajahatan. Hanya sebatas imbalan-imbalan itulah dirinya berarti dimata Jungsoo. Dia tidak lebih dari penjahat. Dihukum, ditebus, lalu diimingi hadian agar bisa diam.

Tapi tidak pernah menghapus nilai itu darinya. Nilai merah yang pekat dan gelap.

"Boleh aku mengumpat?"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

Dugh!

Kepalan Heechul beralih ke meja. Menumbuknya dengan kuat dan keras. Bibirnya bergetar semakin jelas. Matanya memerah dan berair. "Kau sialan Park Jungsoo! Kau pengecut! Kau pengecut sialan yang hanya akan diam dan memalingkan wajah dariku! Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menghindari untuk menatapku?! Apa aku seburuk itu?! Apa aku parasit di rumahmu? Sedangkan dari milikku kau dan ayahmu bisa hidup!"

Jungsoo menunduk. Mengunci mulutnya menerima makian itu.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu! Sudah kukatakan jangan berpaling dariku!" raung Heechul bangkit. Dengan cepat melewati meja untuk meraup kerah Jungsoo. Mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lurus kepada dirinya.

Terjadi keributan kecil dan petugas di luar ruangan masuk untuk melihat. "Jangan berkelahi!" memberi peringatan. Bersiap untuk menyingkirkan Heechul yang dimatanya sedang berusaha melukai Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tidak berpaling dari wajah Heechul untuk menghentikan si petugas. "Kami baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan memukulku. Beri kami waktu lagi."

Si petugas tidak langsung pergi hingga Heechul menghempas Jungsoo dan duduk kembali di kursinya dengan nafas berat. Petugas itu akhirnya pergi. Jungsoo menatap Heechul, hendak membuka mulut namun Heechul mendahului.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu. Aku tidak ingin kalian memberiku materi untuk menebus hal yang lalu. Aku hanya tidak ingin jadi asing bagi kalian."

Seketika Jungsoo membeku. Heechul menunduk rendah. Namun dia melihat jelas ada yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Satu, satu lagi dan semakin banyak yang jatuh.

"Donghae saudaraku. Tapi aku belajar menjadi seorang 'hyung' dari Kyuhyun. Anak itu mengajariku rasa hangat diterima sebagai saudara. Lalu aku melihat kalian. Kau dan Kibum. Apa kau pernah berusaha keras untuk memahamiku?

Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengakui aku sebagai saudaramu di sekolah. Pada temanmu. Pada gebetanmu. Pada semua orang, aku adalah orang asing yang ditampung ibu tirimu.

Dulu, kau memang tidak pernah menghinaku Jungsoo. Tapi diammu itu membuatku sangat muak dan berfikir ulang tentang arti diriku di keluargamu.

Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang memberiku keyakinan bahwa aku ini berarti untuk kalian. Bukan Park ahjussi, eomma Kim, kau maupun Kibum. Hanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang memberiku tempat.

Tapi ketika hatiku menghangat oleh tangan kecil itu, kalian kembali membekukannya. Kalian bersikap aku tidak memiliki kasih sayang. Kalian menuduhku sebagai seseorang yang membenci adik kalian.

Lalu aku berubah seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang aku.

Jika kalian semakin tidak menyukaiku, itu sudah tidak berarti lagi untukku. Aku terbiasa."

Heechul mengusap berulang kali wajahnya. Terdengar suaranya berusaha menyusut ingus yang memenuhi hidung. Jungsoo masih membeku dengan pengakuan Heechul. Dia melihat ada banyak luka saat Heechul mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya. Mata itu, untuk pertama kali Jungsoo melihat kebenaran. Perasaan yang sesungguhnya yang disembunyikan Heechul sejak lama. Atau memang Jungsoo yang terlalu bodoh. Atau dirinya tidak peka?

"Kau sangat bodoh sehingga aku harus mengucapkannya segamblang ini. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku tidak ingin jadi orang asing yang datang lalu pergi tanpa arti.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanku. Aku ditolak oleh kerabat sampai akhirnya dibawa oleh eomma Kim. Aku tidak senang, juga tidak sedih. Tapi ketika aku hanya orang asing rasanya sangat sakit. Orang diluar melihat kita bersaudara. Tapi didalam tidak begitu.

Aku ingin tahu, harus bagaimana agar kau bisa melihatku? Aku disini. Aku disini. Aku salah satu dari saudaramu. Rengkuh aku, lindungi aku!" ketika Heechul kembali berurai air mata, dia menyilangkan lengannya. Tergugu dalam keputus asaan. Wajahnya merah oleh tangis dan rasa malu. Malu harus meminta. Meratap akan hatinya.

Air mata telah mengalir dari mata Jungsoo juga. Salah satu adiknya sedang menangis di hadapannya. Meminta pengakuan. Memohon kasih sayang. Merutuki sikap diamnya yang pengecut.

Ah, Jungsoo dipaksa mengingat masa lalu. Sikapnya yang acuh dan memilih diam. Di sekolah. Di rumah. Bahkan di sekitar. Heechul benar-benar orang asing. Dia tidak berfikir begitu. Tapi sikapnya yang telah mengasing Heechul.

Ini memang salahnya. Kesalahannya. Kebodohannya.

Jungsoo mengulurkan tangan. Tubuhnya terangkat. Begitu saja memeluk Heechul. Heechul menegang dalam rengkuhannya namun tidak menolak.

"Adik bodoh. Sudah tahu saudaramu ini sangat dungu memahamimu, tapi kau memilih menderita selama itu." suaranya bergetar. Air matanya mengalir. Sekarag dia bisa melihatnya. Diri Heechul sebenarnya. Anak kesepian dan takut menjadi sebatang kara. Memiliki keinginan tapi tidak bisa bersuara. Dia ingin dipahami. Tapi menunggu bukan keahliannya. Heechul memberontak dengan dirinya yang seperti itu. Namun hanya rasa sakit yang dimiliki. Lalu memilih melukai.

Tapi sebagai seorang yang lebih tua dalam persaudaraan, Jungsoo pun orang yang tidak peka. Mereka datang sebagai saudara namun hanya Donghae yang mampu dilihatnya. Heechul terlalu gelap untuk raih. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi dia tidak mencoba.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Mendengar kata itu membuat Heechul melepas pertahanan terakhirnya. Dia merengkuh tangan yang memelukya. Lalu menangis semakin keras. Heechul merasa sangat lega. Meski hari ini dia cengeng, satu yang sudah pasti. Dia tidak sendirian. Sekarang, dia tidak akan menangis sendirian.

Keduanya membiarkan air mata mengacaukan wajah masing-masing. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Tidak ada yang ditahan lagi. Jungsoo ingin memahami, maka Heechul pun ingin dipahami. Mereka sama. Banyak kesalah pahaman lalu berproses pertikaian. Melukai dan dilukai. Padahal itu hanya hal sederhana jika gengsi dibuang, jika pengecut itu dikikis, dan mereka untuk sejenak mau berhenti seperti ini. Saling menatap dan berkomunikasi dengan baik. Menepikan pikiran negatif, membuka segala pengertian, pastilah sudah sejak dulu mereka akan terikat sebagai saudara.

Tapi sekarang pun tidak terlambat. Dengan segala rasa sakit itu, mereka diminta agar lebih belajar untuk kelak lebih memahami dan tidak melukai. Lebih bisa menghargai perasaan yang lain dan memikirkan hal yang lebih baik. Hal-hal yang buruk bisa berujung kebaikan pula. Semua bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Hanya jika mereka percaya tentang hal itu, maka tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi.

Hingga mereka bertukar senyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjalin kembali apa yang sejak awal seharusnya mereka rajut menjadi solid.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Kyuhyun terbangun tengah malam. Kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini biasa terjadi. Ada obat di meja yang disediakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak ada siapapun, Kyuhyun harus berusaha sendiri menggapai obat tersebut.

Obat telah dimakan namun perlu waktu hingga efeknya bekerja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan diri, meringkuk merenggut selimut tebal yang membungkusnya.

Dalam keremangan kamar, kesunyian malam, bukan hanya sakit yang datang. Kesepian juga menggerus keyakinannya.

Semakin lama dia merasa semakin lemah. Hatinya yang dulu penuh percaya diri untuk melangkah pergi dan menjalani semuanya sendiri perlahan goyah. Rasa sakit dan beratnya hari yang dijalani tidak mewujudkan angannya. Sedetikpun dia tidak merasa tenang apalagi damai. Dia tertekan akan jarak juga kesendirian.

Kyuhyun ingin kembali. Dia takut. Timbul rasa takut menjalani semua ini seorang diri. Tidak peduli seberapa baiknya Changmin dan keluarga Shim. Seberapa besar mereka memprioritaskan dia, mereka tetap orang lain. Mereka mungkin kenalan yang berharga. Tapi keluarganya jauh lebih berharga.

Kyuhyun baru sadar setelah begini. Rasa kecewanya masih tidak sebanding dengan kesepiannya. Keputusannya salah. Dia tidak bisa sendirian.

"Eks." Kyuhyun mengerat bantal semakin kuat. Meski obat telah ditelan, rasa sakit tidak berkurang. Kyuhyun kepayahan dan pikirannya kacau. "Hyungie."

Dalam senyapnya kamar dia menderita dan berputus asa seorang diri. Dengan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung pergi Kyuhyun memanggil saudara-saudaranya.

Matanya berkunang. Kepalanya berat dan seolah tenggelam dalam empuknya bantal. Tubuhnya berangsur ringan. Dan entah bagaimana wajah pamannya muncul di dekatnya. Menggenggam tangannya.

"Pa..man…"

Pamannya tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat indah. Belum pernah Kyuhyun melihat senyum pamannya seindah ini semasa hidup.

"Pama….nn"

Yesung juga mengusap kepalanya. Membuai Kyuhyun semakin dalam dan menenangkan. Dia terjatuh dalam ketidaksadaran hingga keesokan hari saat Changmin datang seperti pagi biasanya. Membuat semua orang panik dan segera memindahkan Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi ke kamar perawatan.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Sejak Changmin menemukannya pagi itu, kondisi Kyuhyun tidak berangsur baik. Dia semakin lemah. Lebih banyak menghabiskan diri diatas tempat tidur. Bukan kemo tidak berjalan efektif, psikis Kyuhyun yang mengambil peran besar dalam kemunduran tersebut. Sehingga proses medis pun tidak berjalan bagus.

Profesor Shim memutuskan menghubungi Park Jungsoo. Memintanya datang agar berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Changmin, Kyuhyun merindukan mereka tapi terlalu malu meminta mereka datang.

"Silahkan, masuklah. Pelan-pelan saja." profesor Shim membukakan kamar rawat Kyuhyun yang dihuninya beberapa malam ini. Dalam keadaan normal Kyuhyun menempati kamarnya di rumah utama keluarga Shim.

Jungsoo melangkah masuk. Dia sendirian. Kibum dan Donghae sengaja belum diberitahu. Mereka masih menghadapi sibuknya promo di New York.

Saat sampai di dekat ranjang, Jungsoo bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Tidur dengan nafas cukup berat dibantu oksigen. Bibirnya kering. Hati Jungsoo mencelos sakit. Setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi tidak baik, dia teringat kembali penyesalan tentang paman mereka.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebelum membuka mata benar-benar. Merasakan seseorang hadir dan melihatnya dengan mata sayu.

"Jungsoo hyung?" suaranya lirih tidak bertenaga.

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Ini aku."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya. Mencari yang lain.

"Mereka belum hyung beri tahu." tahu apa yang dicari Kyuhyun, Jungsoo penjelasan.

"Kerja?" tebak Kyuhyun dan dibenarkan Jungsoo dengan anggukan. Jungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah ranjang. Kyuhyun menatap atap ruang. Mereka saling diam. Jungsoo memperhatikan adiknya sedangkan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya seorang diri.

"Kyu. Kyuhyunnie." Jungsoo perlu menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun baru anak itu merespon panggilannya. Dibuat cemas, Jungsoo memberi omelan kecil pada Kyuhyun.

"…. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jika ada yang kau inginkan, beri tahu saja, Kyu. Tapi jangan menahan diri seperti itu. Nanti jadi beban, tidak bagus untuk proses medismu."

Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo tidak berkedip.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Karena aku paman Yesung meninggal. Aku arogant lalu menggampangkan semua hal. Bahkan paman pun tidak kuperhatikan. Kesempatan yang kupikir bisa lain kali, nyatanya tidak pernah ada. Aku mengecewakan paman juga dirimu. Menjerumuskanmu dalam kesakitan lebih lama. Pasti sulit memaafkan aku. Tapi, hyung tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan maaf darimu."

Ada penyesalan yang tidak bisa diutarakan sedangkal itu. Lebih terasa saat diam dan semakin menyakitkan saat diutarakan. Tapi Jungsoo lebih memilih untuk bicara sekarang. Dia akan mulai membuka diri akan kesalahannya dan berkata jika dia menyesal dan meminta maaf. Dia belajar. Diam memang emas. Tapi bukan diam yang seperti itu yang berarti bijak. Bukan diam yang membiarkan lawan kita berlarut akan kekecewaan lalu berujung dalam dendam.

Jungsoo mulai memperbaiki semuanya. Seperti yang si bungsu mau, dia juga ingin mempercayai keyakinan itu. Keluarganya. Saudara-saudaranya akan lebih baik jika bersama. Menjadi satu seperti bagaimana orang tua mereka menyatukannya. Hubungan yang dimulai, mereka yang diberi benang satu-satu, tinggal bagaimana mereka merajutnya menjadi sebuah jalinan yang hangat dan kokoh.

"Hyung,"

"Hem?"

Kyuhyun pun belajar. Dia terlalu muda untuk paham masalah saudara-saudaranya. Ada banyak yang tidak dia pahami. Menganggap sikap mereka adalah kesalahan pada dirinya. Padahal tidak tahu alasan mereka adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memahami kalian. Maaf karena aku masih menjadi remaja yang naif dan egois. Aku, kesepian tanpa kalian."

Mendengar itu Jungsoo tertegun. Adiknya yang pergi dengan segala keyakinan untuk melalui semuanya sendiri, sekarang sedang mengeluhkan jalannya yang berat. Kyuhyun berterus terang padanya. Menyampaikan kesepiannya dengan gamblang. Jungsoo merasa kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan si bungsu.

"Disini sangat berat. Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mengeluh pada seseorang. Changmin sungguh baik. Tapi sulit membebaninya."

Jungsoo mendekatkan diri, mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir.

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang. Bawa aku pulang. Aku rindu kalian. Tidak apa jika kalian tidak bisa akur. Tapi biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan kalian. Aku tidak akan mengeluh jika kalian bertengkar. Terpenting, biarkan aku melalui ini bersama kalian." pinta Kyuhyun meraih tangan Jungsoo. Dia sesenggukan meminta hal tersebut. Tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya kembali ke kesepian seperti dulu. Yang lebih dalam dan gelap. Terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat ada sang paman.

Di negara asing, di tanah yang berbeda, dan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki ikatan dengannya. Membuat Kyuhyun frustasi tanpa bisa mengeluh. Changmin sudah menjadi sandarannya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia merasa asing. Bukan tenang dia semakin gelisah. Setiap hari dia memikirkan hal yang tidak nyaman. Membuatnya menyerah.

Ya, Kyuhyun akhirnya tahu akan lebih ringan jika semua dilalui bersama-sama. Dia tidak akan lagi berbuat begitu. Berfikir jika pergi adalah solusi. Bukan. Hanya membekukan waktu tidak akan pernah mengakhiri semuanya. Dia tidak akan lari lagi.

0o0o0o0

Kibum mematikan ponsel, memasukkan kembali benda itu ke dalam saku jaket. Dia berjalan kembali ke gerombolan staf dan Donghae. Tanpa suara, menarik pelan lengan Donghae. Sedikit menjauh dari tim promosi.

"Ada apa?"

"Jungsoo hyung ada di US."

Donghae tidak bersuara namun ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Mungkin hanya kunjungan biasa, seperti yang mereka lakukan. Tapi Kibum terlihat serius jadi dia rasa ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Kyuhyun meminta pulang."

"Apa?! Tapi pengobatannya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Kita akan pergi kesana dari acara ini. Aku akan meminta Henry mengurus tiket kita. Kau pastikan tidak ada jadwal setelah ini." pesan Kibum sebelum mencari Henry diantara para kru.

0o0o0o0

Jungsoo mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun, yang baru terlelap setelah mendapat injeksi dari profesor Shim beberapa menit lalu. Changmin masuk, berdiri di sisi ranjang yang lain.

"Daddy ingin bicara. Kau bisa menemuinya, aku akan disini menjaga Marcus."

Jungsoo menatap sekilas Changmin, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun sebelum bangkit. Dia belum sempat bilang soal Heechul. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Menitipkan Kyuhyun pada Changmin, Jungsoo keluar menemui profesor Shim.

"Prof." sapa Jungsoo meliha profesor Shim ada di lorong berbicara dengan seorang suster.

Suster itu pergi setelah kedatangannya. Memang urusannya sudah selesai. Profesor Shim, merangkul Jungsoo mengajaknya berjalan. Mereka keluar, pergi ke taman samping bangunan klinik, lalu duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang."

"Apa? Tapi,"

"Psikis Kyuhyun jelas tidak bagus. Dia merasa sangat tertekan. Rasa sakit dari penyakitnya, tentang kalian, dan berada di lingkungan asing. Tanpa kalian. Tidak ada yang bisa menolong semangatnya selain keluarganya sendiri."

Jungsoo menunduk. Memikirkan Kyuhyun yang harus dia bawa pulang tanpa kesembuhan? Jelas tidak mungkin. Jungsoo mengirimnya agar sembuh. Kepergiannya yang lebih cepat juga agar dia sembuh. Itu satu-satunya alasan dia rela melepas Kyuhyun. Tapi, sekarang…

"Kecuali jika ada yang bersedia mendampinginya disini. Satu saja dari kalian. Bukankah kalian berempat?"

Jungsoo menatap profesor Shim seolah menemukan harapan. Profesor Shim tersenyum.

"Perlu ada keluarga agar psikis Kyuhyun seimbang. Adikmu seorang yang pemikir. Itu bagus. Dia menyayangi kalian."

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Dan kami terlalu sibuk untuk bertengkar dan bekerja. Tapi apa itu mungkin, prof?"

Profesor Shim tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungsoo. "Aku sedang mempersiapkan donor sumsum untuknya. Kita akan lakukan operasi jika semua membaik."

Wajah Jungsoo berubah cerah seketika. Sebelumnya profesor Shim bilang masih ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun menerima donor. Tapi mencari yang tepat pun sulit. Maka sampai ditemukan donor, mereka akan terus melakukan pengobatan yang lain. "Dia bisa sembuh?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan. Tapi kita bisa meningkatkan presentase keberhasilan. Dengarkan saranku dan diskusikan ini dengan adik-adikmu."

Jungsoo tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk semangat.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0

0

Kyuhyun bangun keesokan pagi. Perasaan lebih tenang setelah kedatangan Jungsoo. Mengatakan terus terang kegelisahannya. Lalu pagi ini hatinya merasa jauh lebih hangat melihat ketiga saudaranya ada di dalam kamarnya.

Dia mengerjap hampir tidak percaya. Kibum dan Donghae tidur di sofa beradu kaki. Jungsoo lelap di kursi tunggal dekat ranjangnya. Tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Kelihatan tidak nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan itu.

Merubah posisinya, Kyuhyun beringsut duduk. Tersenyum masih menikmai paginya yang berbeda. Kaki Donghae mencapai wajah Kibum. Kibum yang terganggu langsung menghempas kaki itu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Kibum bangun tanpa sadar sedang diperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dengan iseng membalas Donghae, mengangkat kakinya, didekatkan ke hidung Donghae. Bahkan sengaja mencolok lubang nafas Donghae tanpa ampun.

"SH*T!" Donghae tersadar. Bangun mendorong Kibum hingga hampir jatuh.

Donghae mengumpat, Kibum tertawa nista. Jungsoo melenguh mendengar suara ribut. Lalu keduanya sadar pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Kyu!" Donghae yang pertama melompat turun, menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluknya erat. Namun kemudian segera mengendurkannya mengingat adiknya masih menggunakan infus dan selang nafas.

"Kau menyakitinya, Donghae?" Kibum mendekat. Bertanya dengan nada bercanda. Membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dia bertanya, "kau merasa lebih baik?"

Usapannya diresapi Kyuhyun. Sadar jika dia bukan hanya meirndukan mereka. Tapi sangat sangat sangat rindu. "Em."

Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi, lebih intens hingga beradu kepala. Sedikit lebih lama. "Syukurlah. Kami segera kemari setelah Kibum dihubungi Jungsoo hyung."

"Jungsoo hyung sangat cemas karena kau ingin pulang. Padahal kau masih proses pengobatan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kibum. "Aku kesepian disini."

"Eoh, sudah bangun kalian?" Jungsoo akhirnya melek. Menggeliat tidak nyaman. Punggung dan lehernya sedikit kaku tidur dengan posisi itu.

"Kau terakhir bangun, hyung." ejek Donghae.

"Ah, maaf." Jungsoo memajukan duduk. Menatap ketiganya. "Jadi kalian sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada uri Kyuhyun? Apa dia meminta pelukan? Ah, aku harus melakukan hal yang sama." Jungsoo bangkit. Dongahe menyingkir memberi tempat pada Jungsoo. Kakak tertua itu mengucapkan selamat pagi seraya memeluk Kyuhyun juga mengecup keningnya.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mendorong Jungsoo. "Bau asam!" protesnya kurang bertenaga. Tidak dipungkiri dirinya masih dalam kondisi lemah.

"Hooo." Jungsoo melotot tidak terima. Tentu saja, main-main.

Donghae cekikikan. Kibum tersenyum.

"Wajahnya memerah. Dia kesenangan, hyung." tunjuk Kibum pada pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu mengusir mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

0o0o0o0

Kedatangan ketiganya membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat. Dia kembali bugar dan diijinkan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sekalipun infus masih harus dipasang, tidak melemahkan semangat Kyuhyun untuk berjemur. Hanya di sekitar taman.

"Donghae hyung sudah akur?" hal ini yang jadi perhatiannya sejak tadi. Dia memperhatikan interaksi Donghae dan Kibum. Mereka akur meski mulutnya suka cek-cok.

"Oh. Kau belum dengar ini, ya." Jungsoo mengajak Kyuyun untuk masuk. Namun Kyuhyun masih ingin diluar lebih lama. Jadi berdua mereka duduk di bangku taman. "Kami sudah berbaikan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi. Hal yang kau takutkan sudah berakhir."

Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo. Sanksi. Jungsoo tersenyum maklum.

"Percayalah. Kami tidak akan membuatmu sendirian lagi. Kami tidak akan bertengkar dan bercerai berai seperti dulu."

"Hyung, jangan hanya menyenangkanku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Aku akan memahami keadaan kalian."

Jungsoo malah tertawa. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutup beane. "Arra. Arra. Kau sulit mempercayai ini."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Jungsoo menanggapinya seolah ini lelucon. KakaKnya terus tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa seolah menyenangkan.

"Karena kau kesepian dan itu tidak baik untuk menjalani pengobatan. Bagaimana jika Heechul hyung saja yang menemanimu disini?" lalu pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Jungsoo. Membuatnya membulatkan mata terkejut.

Semalam bertiga, Jungsoo telah memutuskan Heechul yang akan menemani Kyuhyun. Jungsoo akan menebus pembebasan Heechul. Jika itu tidak mungkin pun, Jungsoo akan menggunakan cara lain agar Heechul bisa keluar lebih cepat. Sekaligus membersihkan nama Heechul dan mengirimnya ke US.

"Heechul akan menamanimu."

"Mustahil. Itu, mana bisa,"

"Kyu. Apa yang hyung katakan tadi? Kami sudah berbaikan. Kami. Bukan hanya Donghae, tapi Heechul juga. Heechul hyung-mu, uri Heechul, sudah bersama kita."

Air mata mengalir. "Jeongmal?"

Jungsoo mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun semakin menangis. Bahagia. Jungsoo menariknya untuk dipeluk. Menyusut sudut matanya sendiri. "Kita pasti bahagia mulai sekarang. Hyung janji. Maka sembuhlah. Kami semua menyayangimu. Kami mencintaimu, Kyuhyunie."

END

Thursday, March 15, 2018

7:12 PM

Akhirnya~

Selesai. Aku tenang.

Pasti pada protes. Ko gantung?

Enggak ah. Ini ga gantung. Mereka akur. Dan Kyuhyun direncanakan menjalani pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang. Emang ga dijabarkan dan digamblangin. Karena apa? Agar kalian berimajinasi lagi.

Hohohohoho…

Ga semua ending itu harus bener-bener ending, kan. Dengan ini pun sudah jadi ending. Untuk bagaimana setelah ini bisa di hayalkan masing-masing. Entah mereka sebahagia apa, entah Kyuhyun akhirnya sembuh atau masih harus terus berjuang berapa lama lagi, silahkan suka-suka readers.

:)

Terima kasih untuk Readers semua. Salut ma kalian yang betah ma HMH. Mohon maaf atas semua kekurangan, kesalahan, kekhilafan dan apapun itu yang ga ngenakin di hati kalian. Untuk ke depannya semoga saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam memperbaiki diri.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih.

Ada yang ingin disebut? Aduhhhh, absenin satu-satu itu capek, ya. Jadi mohon maafkan aku juga dalam hal ini.

Salam,

Sima Yu'I

(SY'I)

Sunday, April 15, 2018

11:17 PM


End file.
